Harry Potter et les Deux Héritiers
by May-Luna
Summary: COMPLÈTE Un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, elle semble très bien connaître le maître des potions, ce qui éveillera rapidement les soupçons de Hrry et ces deux amis surtout lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'elle semble terrifier Drago Malefoy
1. La lassitude de l'exil

__

Bonjour à vous, voici ma première fic et oui première, alors soyez indulgent. Je peux dors et déjà vous dire qu'elle aura 22 chapitre et probablement une suite. Les 12 premiers chapitres sont écrit, alors vous aurez les suites rapidement. Je n'ai pas lu l'ordre du phénix encore, alors ne vous surprenez pas si ça n'a aucun rapport, je me suis seulement inspirer du titre. 

En passant les dialogue son en caractère gras,

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : La lassitude de l'exil

Elle était lasse, chaque jour elle regardait par cette même fenêtre. Un livre poser sur ces genoux, un livre déjà lu trop souvent pour l'intéresser encore. Tout les livres de cette damnée maison étaient dans le même cas, elle se rappelait l'époque ou la bibliothèque de Poudlard meublait chaque petit moment de solitude. Tant de livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu et ne lirait peut-être jamais. Elle réalisait avec amertume que ce n'était pas ça qui la tourmentait réellement : Elle s'ennuyait de Poudlard et des gens là-bas qui avaient été pour elle sa seule famille. 

**Allez cesse de broyer du noir et va plutôt te coucher se dit-elle pour elle-même à haute voix. **

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour après quelques heures d'un sommeil tourmenter, il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Quand ce n'était pas ces cauchemars atroces qui la gardait éveiller, c'était son dos qui avait recommencer à lui faire mal depuis deux mois. Son humeur était sombre ce matin, malgré le soleil éblouissant qui brillait déjà à l'horizon. Décider à ne pas laisser son humeur s'assombrir davantage, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait prévu qu'après le petit déjeuner, elle irait au potager pour profiter de cette belle journée. Quelques minutes plus tard elle prenait place à la table, une assiette de muffin dans une main et la gazette du sorcier dans l'autre. Elle la déplia et la déposa à plat sur la table. Le gros titre n'était guère réjouissant **_"deux sorciers retrouver mort à la gare centrale de Londres "_**, le journaliste racontait que selon toute vraisemblance se serait l'œuvre de mangemort. Aussitôt celui-ci avait poser la question aux enquêteurs à savoir si Voldemort était de retour. Ils avaient aussitôt nier et démenti la rumeur en bloc. Tout comme le faisait notre cher ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, qui prétendait que ceci était des actes isolés et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer. Dragana savait que c'était faux, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait écrit pour lui relater les événements du mois de juin. Il lui avait raconter comment Voldemort était revenu à la vie, après avoir rappeler Harry Potter à lui par le billet du trophée de la coupe des trois sorciers, qui elle avait été préalablement changer en portoloin par le faux Maugey. La jeune femme savait même sans les aveux de Dumbledore qu'il était de retour, elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, après tout elle n'était pas voyante, mais elle pouvait voir les horreurs qu'il faisait dans sa tête. Elle avait cru un certain moment qu'elle souffrait d'hallucination, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision, cela faisait la manchette des journaux le lendemain matin. Elle replia la gazette et d'un geste d'agacement la jeta au bout de la table. Elle se leva et sorti à l'extérieur, l'air était tiède et humide, les dernières traces de la rosée du matin s'insinuant dans l'air. Elle se dirigea vers le potager et fut déçue de se rendre compte qu'il était dans un piteux état, ainsi les fraîches nuits étaient venues à bout de sa récolte. Les tomates n'étaient pas rouges à cause du manque de soleil, les fèves n'avaient pas germer sans doute à cause du froid et la laitue était ronger par les limaces. Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable.

**Tu devrais peut-être relire tes notes de botanique. **

Dragana sursauta, cette voix, cette voix qui l'avait si souvent conseiller et consoler. Cette voix qu'elle avait si souvent souhaiter entendre à nouveau. Elle se retourna, devant elle se tenait un homme, un vieil homme, des lunettes en demi-lune et un sourire malicieux.

** Professeur Dumbledore ? ** Bonjour Dragana Bonjour, mais enfin que faites-vous ici ? Je devais te parler. 

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il l'avait prise par surprise.

**Venez, nous allons entrer dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre. **

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'intérieur où elle le guida vers une chaise de la table à manger.

**Tenez assoyez-vous, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? ** **** Oui, ça ne serait pas de refus. 

Dragana revint quelques secondes plus tard, deux tasses de thé dans les mains, elle lui en tendit une et prit place en face de lui. Dragana avait un doute de la raison de sa visite, mais continuais à espérer qu'elle se trompait.

**Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? ** Que faisais-tu sur le chemin de Traverse mardi ? 

Dragana avait vu juste, il était venu la gronder pour sa petite excursion sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle était pourtant sur que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle n'était rester qu'un court moment pour se choisir quelques livres.

**Qui vous l'a dit ? ** Ollivander 

La jeune femme soupira et se leva.

**Dragana... ** **** Professeur, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je sais qu'il est dangereux pour moi de me promener dans des endroits où il y a des sorciers, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Vous savez j'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que cela n'a plus aucun sens. Enfin ce n'est pas une vie de rester cacher ainsi. 

Dragana avait ponctuer la fin de sa phrase en espérant qu'il comprendrait sa détresse. Le vieil homme semblait penser à toute vitesse et s'emmêlait les doigts. Dragana revint s'asseoir face à lui.

**Professeur je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je vais devenir folle. **

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

**Je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler où pas, mais étant donné la clarté de la situation je crois que c'est une obligation. **

Dragana le regardait attentivement, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler, mais le fait qu'il ait hésiter à lui en parler ne lui inspirai rein de bon.

**Vois-tu Dragana, il y a longtemps, il existait une organisation secrète, créer dans le but de combattre le mal sous toutes ces formes, elle avait pour nom l'ordre du phénix. **

Dragana hocha la tête pour qu'il continue.

**Après la mort de plusieurs de nos membres et la disparition de Voldemort, nous avons cesser nos activités. Depuis les quatorze dernières années notre seule et unique mission a été d'attendre son retour. Cette organisation est fonder de gens en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. **

Dragana comprenait pourquoi il lui en parlait, il voulait lui demander d'en faire parti, mais même si Dragana brûlait d'envie de lui dire oui tout de suite. Sa nature prudente voulait en savoir plus alors elle le laissa parler.

**J'ai reformé l'ordre et recruté de nouveau membres depuis son retour. Notre but premier a un peu changé cependant. **

Dragana croyait comprendre ce qu'était ce nouvel objectif. .

**Tu commence à comprendre lui dit-il en souriant. ** Oui, vous avez reformer l'ordre pour protéger Harry Potter durant son combat final contre Voldemort. Pas seulement lors de ce combat, certain membre de l'ordre veille déjà sur Harry quand il est a Poudlard, au match de Quidditch, sur le chemin de traverse et même chez lui. **** Je vois et vous voulez que j'en fasse parti ? Oui, ça me semble tout à fait de circonstance. C'est d'accord. 

Il soupira.

**Très bien, donnes-moi ta main. **

Dragana lui tendit sa main droite. Il posa une petite plume dorée au creux de sa main. Dragana regarda la plume attentivement, elle semblait disparaître. Elle se pencha pour y voir de plus près, la plume ne disparaissait pas, elle entrait dans sa main. Lorsque la plume eut complètement disparu la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore. 

**Je trouve ça toujours aussi fascinant dit-il avec un sourire enfantin. **

Il reprit son sérieux et poursuivi.

**Voilà, tu fais maintenant partie de l'ordre du phénix et ceci dit-il en désignant le creux de sa main, c'est ta clé pour les portoloins. ** Et où mènes ces portoloins ? Au quartier général de l'ordre. Où est-il ? Ne m'en veut pas Dragana, mais c'est un secret. Un secret ? Oui, personne ne sait en réalité où il se trouve. **** Je croyais que l'ordre était constituer de personne en qui vous aviez entièrement confiance dit-elle d'un ton ironique. **** Ce n'est pas d'eux que je doute, mais bien de notre ennemi. Si jamais il venait qu'a capturer certains membres, ils ne pourraient pas dévoiler l'emplacement puisqu'ils l'ignorent dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. C'est une mesure de sécurité. Je vois, c'est très malin. Merci, maintenant tu devras m'excuser, je dois partir. La rentré des classes arrive à grand pat et il y a encore beaucoup de choses à préparer dit-il en se retournant pour ce diriger vers la porte. 

Dragana le suivit pour le raccompagner, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

**Professeur **

Il se retourna vers elle.

**Comment va-t-il ? **

Il souriait.

**Bien, enfin je crois, tu le connais presque aussi bien que moi, c'est tellement toujours si difficile de savoir vraiment. **

Dragana hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, la température c'était rafraîchit et le ciel c'était couvert. Ils étaient dans la cours quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

**Je ferai bientôt appelle à toi. ** Très bien, j'attendrai de vos nouvelles. 

Il souriait, quelque chose semblait l'amuser, alors qu'il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Dragana, elle se retourna pour voir ce que c'était. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était le potager qui le faisait rire, la jeune femme fut très déçue de constater, que vu d'ici cela semblait encore pire.

**Le professeur Chourave serait navré de voir ton potager. ** Oui, je m'en doute mais vous savez la botanique n'a pour ainsi dire jamais été ma matière forte dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. 

Elle parlait toute seule à présent, il était disparu comme il était apparu, sur une note d'humour.

**__**

Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre j'espère avoir éveiller votre intérêt pour mon histoire.

May-Luna


	2. Un dîner pas comme les autres

****

Tyna Snape : Merci pour ta review, j'étais pas au courant pour les reviews anonymes, le problème est régler maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Un dîner pas comme les autres

Deux semaines déjà c'était écouler depuis la visite du professeur Dumbledore et Dragana n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelle. Elle commençait à croire qu'il lui avait dit cela, comme une promesse que l'on fait à un enfant pour qu'il soit sage jusqu'à Noël. Son humeur était morne ce matin et la page couverture de la gazette du sorcier n'avait en rien aider son humeur. En effet on y annonçait que neuf personnes qui avaient été autrefois reconnu comme étant des mangemorts, avaient par on ne sait quel moyen, réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Le reporter avait demander au ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, s'il était possible que leur maître les ait libérer et qu'ils préparent quelques choses. Il avait répondu que c'était ridicule, mais qu'ils étaient activement rechercher.

****

- C'est lui qui est ridicule s'exclama Dragana outrée.

La jeune femme continua de feuilleté la gazette, malgré l'annonce de l'évasion des mangemorts, on disait en page cinq, que le sorcier le plus rechercher du monde des sorciers était Sirius Black. Il était maintenant au large depuis plus de deux ans, mais on continuait de faire tout ce tapage, s'il ne l'avait pas encore retrouver, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le retrouve un jour. De toute façon la jeune femme était d'avis que le ministre et ces hommes, devraient en tout premier lieu s'affairer à retrouver ces mangemorts. Au lieu de mettre tant d'effort à simplement nier le retour de Voldemort et d'essayer de bien paraître en s'acharnant sur Black. La jeune femme se rendit compte que lire la gazette l'irritait plus que d'autre chose et pour cause. Le ministre faisait l'autruche pendant que Voldemort reformait ces rangs et recrutait d'autre sous-fifre. Elle replia la gazette, la poussa plus loin et enfoui sa tête dans ces mains. Elle n'était pas très patiente depuis quelques jours et se sentait impuissante ici entre ces quatre murs, bien à l'abri de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ce fut un froissement d'ailes qui la sorti de sa torpeur, elle leva la tête pour apercevoir une chouette hulotte qui entrait dans sa cuisine. L'oiseau se posa sur la table et s'approcha de Dragana. La jeune femme prit la missive et lui donna un bout de toast. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit que la lettre venait du professeur Dumbledore.

__

Chère Dragana 

Nous nous rassemblons ce soir 19 heures précises et ta présence serait souhaiter. Ton portoloin est la tasse dans laquelle j'ai bu lors de ma dernière visite, j'espère que tu te souviens comment cela fonctionne. 

À plus tard

__

Albus Dumbledore

Dragana replia la lettre et se leva précipitamment, ce qui eu pour effet de faire trembler la table. La chouette ne semblait pas avoir apprécier le manque d'égard de la sorcière et s'envola dans un battement d'ailes furibond. La jeune femme ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers une armoire de cuisine. Elle fouilla rapidement en poussant tout ce qui n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle finit par trouver la tasse. Elle la sortit de son armoire et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la regardant droit dans l'anse. Comment a-t-il fait pour la transformer en portoloin sans que je m'en rende compte ? se demanda Dragana. Il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi, encore six heures avant le rendez-vous. La jeune femme tenta de voir le bon côté des choses, cela lui donnerait le temps de se préparer.

Comme l'avait prédit Dragana l'après-midi fut longue, elle avait eu vite fini de se préparer n'étant pas d'une nature coquette. Elle avait prit place dans son fauteuil et avait tenter de lire pour faire passer le temps. Elle avait regarder sa montre toutes les heures, il était à présent six heures trente. Dragana c'était rendu compte que plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, plus elle était nerveuse. Elle avait hâte de voir du monde, mais elle réalisa que de toute sa vie d'adulte elle ne s'était jamais retrouver en présence d'un groupe d'adulte. Elle avait chercher dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se souvenir à quoi pouvait ressembler une conversation d'adulte, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle regarda sa montre une fois de plus, il était maintenant sept heures moins le quart. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine songeant qu'un peu d'avance ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle s'approcha de la tasse qui l'attendait béant sur le comptoir, elle la regarda anxieusement. Dragana n'avait pas utiliser de portoloin depuis prêt de quinze ans et elle n'avait jamais aimer la sensation. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la tasse, toute suite elle sentit cette sensation d'engourdissement si familière, elle se sentit attirer dans le vide, comme dans un grand gouffre sans fond. La parti engourdissement pouvait passer, c'était l'impression de tomber qu'elle n'aimait pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit ces pieds toucher le sol, son cœur battait à tout rompre lui faisant presque mal.

**Tiens, tiens voyez-vous ça ! Dragana Serpã, la fille de Claudius Serpã, vous êtes en avance. **

Dragana se retourna en direction de la voix. Un homme aux cheveux gris hirsutes se tenait devant elle, la regardant de son regard loufoque. Cet homme, elle croyait l'avoir déjà vu, mais ne se savait pas où et n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir

**Pardon, je ne crois pas vous connaître, vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle un peu décontenancer. ** Alastor Maugrey, mais pour vous se sera Monsieur Maugrey. 

Elle savait à présent qui il était. La plus part des gens l'appelait Maugrey Fol'œil, il était aurore et selon les dires, un des plus grand, avant qu'il ne perde la tête et ne deviennes complètement paranoïaque. 

**Enchanter dit-elle en lui tendant la main. **

Il recula d'un pas et ne lui rendit pas sa politesse, Dragana regarda sa main un peu vexé, elle n'était pas sale. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui serrer la main ? Alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre, dans chaque recoin de la pièce apparaissaient des sorciers avec des choses étranges dans les mains. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains sa tasse, quand Maugrey lui tourna le dos, elle s'approcha de la table pour l'y déposer. Quand elle releva la tête son regard croisa les yeux noir d'un homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, lui avait une plume noir dans les mains. Elle connaissait cet homme, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontrer. Lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux pour fuir son regard, elle croisa celui de Dumbledore qui tentait apparemment de remettre à plus tard la conversation que Maugrey tentait d'avoir avec lui. Il lui fit un sourire que Dragana lui rendit. Dragana fit un tour d'horizon pour voir la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une salle faite de pierre blanche, de grande colonne et de grande torche. Derrière ce qui semblait être la place du professeur Dumbledore il y avait un foyer et sur le manteau de la cheminé, il y avait une gravure représentant un grand phénix. 

**Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir nous allons commencer intima Dumbledore en désignant la grande table de marbre qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. **

Dragana prît place sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant elle, faisant face à l'homme au regard sombre et aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Il y avait plusieurs chaise de libre, elle ne connaissait à vrai dire personne dans cette assemblée, sauf peut-être monsieur Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette qui avait prit place sur une chaise près de Dumbledore. Quelques visages lui étaient familier, mais elle ne leur avait jamais parler, puisque pour la plus part, elle les avait rencontrer étant enfant, sur le chemin de traverse, à Poudlard et à la gare.

**Alors bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venu commença Dumbledore sortant Dragana de ces pensée. J'ai convoquer l'assemblé de ce soir pour vous permettre de vous rencontrer et de faire un peu connaissance. **

Le vieil homme marqua une pause regardant à tour de rôle les occupant de la table.

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, quelques chaises sont inoccupées alors qu'elle le devrait. Je vais donc commencer les présentations par ceux qui n'ont pas pu être là ce soir. Devrait être avec nous ici ce soir, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, Hagrid et le professeur Rogue. **

À l'invocation du dernier nom, une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre au sein du groupe. Dumbledore fit mine de rien et poursuivi.

**Comme vous le savez la rentré des classe c'est demain, alors ils ont du demeurer à Poudlard pour finaliser les préparatifs. Maintenant ceux qui sont présent, tout d'abord à ma droite, Alastor Maugrey, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ensuite à ma gauche monsieur Ollivander, Arthur et Molly Weasley et Dragana Serpã. **

Dragana fut soulager de voir que son nom ne créait aucun émoi, seul Maugrey la dévisageait.

**Certain d'entre vous on des emplois aux ministère, d'autre sont professeurs et c'est pour cette raison que l'ordre du phénix est une organisation secrète et qu'elle doit le rester. Je suis sur que notre ministre de la magie n'apprécierait guère ce genre de coalition. Maintenant je vous laisse discuter entre vous, le dîner sera bientôt là. **

Dragana ne savait pas où regarder ce sentant parfaitement mal à l'aise d'engager la conversation avec l'un d'eux, heureusement personne ne lui parlait. Les Weasley's discutaient avec Ollivander, Maugrey avec Dumbledore et Black et Lupin ensemble, laissant Dragana à ces pensées. Il y avait donc douze membres à l'ordre du phénix, elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités à chacun, mais douze personnes c'était peu, c'était beaucoup moins qu'il n'en faudrait pour combattre l'armée de Voldemort.

**Mademoiselle Serpã **

Dragana sortit de la lune en une fraction de seconde et vit le dénommer Lupin qui la regardait.

**Désoler vous disiez ? demanda Dragana.. ** Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il. Oui répondit brièvement Dragana. 

Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, parce que tôt ou tard ça coinçait, mais selon les dires de Dumbledore, ils étaient ici pour ça faire connaissances.

**Vous apparteniez à quelle maison ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enfantin. ** À Serpentard bien sur répondit la voix rauque de Maugrey Fol'œil. Lupin vous n'avez jamais entendu parlez de mademoiselle Serpã ? 

Lupin haussa les épaules l'air de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**Moi j'ai beaucoup entendu parlez de vous mademoiselle. **

Dragana se retourna en direction de la voix.

**Je suis Arthur Weasley, mes deux garçons étaient à Poudlard en même temps que vous dit-il en lui tendant la main. ** **Je sais monsieur répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. **

Il se tourna vers Lupin.

**Mes fils m'ont raconter que mademoiselle Serpã était très douée pour la défense contre les forces du mal. ** Vous êtes sur que ce n'était pas plutôt pour la pratique murmura Maugrey. 

N'ayant porté aucune attention au murmure de Maugrey il poursuivit.

**Et ils m'ont aussi dit que c'était la seule élève à avoir réussi ces ASPIC's en potion avec mention depuis très longtemps. **

Dragana se sentait gêner de toute l'attention qui c'était soudain reporter sur elle, mais elle appréciait que ce soit Arthur Weasley plutôt que Maugrey qui parlait d'elle. Parce qu'il semblait en avoir long à dire sur Dragana.

**En potion ! S'exclama Lupin l'exploit ne doit pas s'être répéter souvent ? demanda-t-il pour Dumbledore. ** Non en effet, répondit-il. Dragana a été la seule depuis les vingt dernière années, elle faisait la fierté de son directeur de maison. On se demande pourquoi grommela Maugrey en s'éloignant. 

Dragana en avait plein le dos de ces sous-entendus et Dumbledore semblait irriter par son attitude voyant l'air heureuse de la jeune femme dépérir.

**Oh ! Voilà le dîner annonça Molly Weasley voyant des plats apparaître sur la table. **

Le dîner eut pour effet de distraire les convives, mais Dragana n'avait pas faim pour autant, Maugrey lui avait bel et bien couper l'appétit avec ces commentaires acérés. Elle commençait même a se demander pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore l'avait fait venir ici, il ne s'était donc pas douter que quelqu'un se souviendrait sûrement d'elle. Peut-être qu'au contraire il avait prévu que cela se passerait ainsi, c'était peut-être sa façon de la convaincre de ne pas retourner à la vie normal. Décider à ne pas se laisser faire, Dragana releva la tête, rendit son sourire acerbe à Maugrey et se servit de la délicieuse nourriture qu'y était disposer sur la table.

Plusieurs sujet furent abordés durant le souper, aucun qui intéressait vraiment Dragana, peut-être à part la discussion sur les dragons. Le sujet fût amener par Molly Weasley qui disait que son garçon les étudiait et que cela la rendait inquiète. Tous avaient tenter de la rassurer en comptant des histoires à propos de dragons qui aurait aider et sauver des hommes, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Voyant son inquiétude croître son mari tenta de changer l'orientation de la conversation.

**Alors professeur, avez-vous trouver un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? ** Non, malheureusement et j'ai bien peur que le ministère finisse par m'en imposer un de son choix si je ne trouve pas rapidement. 

Le visage de Lupin semblait s'être assombri, apparemment son travail lui manquait toujours. Une chose restait cependant en suspends, pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas demander ? Dragana connaissait très bien la matière dont il était question. Quant à s'en voir imposer un par le ministère, enfin elle ne pouvait pas faire pire que Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle avait déjà exprimer le souhait de devenir professeur à Dumbledore lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Peut-être avait-il oublier ? Dragana en doutait, il n'était pas du genre à oublier.

Le repas était terminer à présent, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient lever et Dragana les avait imiter. En faisant le tour de la pièce, elle s'était rendu compte que tout les murs étaient gravé, elle ne savait pas ce que représentaient ces gravures, on aurait dit des scènes de luttes passées.

**Alors mademoiselle Serpã, toujours satisfaite de votre baguette ? demanda une voix par-dessus son épaule. **

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ollivander, elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Dragana l'avait trouvé étrange. Il y avait de ça près de vingt ans et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien d'étrange à ces yeux, il semblait au contraire très gentil.

**Oui, toujours, je ne peux pas penser un jours m'en départir. **

Il lui sourit.

**Est-ce que je peux la voir ? ** Oui, bien sur dit-elle en cherchant sa baguette qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt. 27.6 centimètre en bois d'ébène avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon dit-il en tournant la baguette dans ces mains. Vous ai-je dis que c'était une des rares baguettes, que j'ai vendu et qui n'a pas été fabriqué chez nous ? Oui, vous me l'avez dit quand je l'ai acheter. Elle est en très bon état, vous en prenez bien soins cela se voit immédiatement. Merci. Nous allons partir annonça Arthur Weasley un poêlon dans les mains. À la prochaine. Bonsoir à tous ajouta madame Weasley. Bonsoir leur dit Dumbledore en se levant. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles bientôt. 

Les Weasley's hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître. Ensuite ce fut le tour de monsieur Ollivander. 

**Je devrais y aller aussi annonça Dumbledore. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire. **

Dragana songea qu'il était temps de plier bagage, elle ne voulait pas rester seule sans Dumbledore en présence de Maugrey avec un public. Bien que la présence de celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir trop incommoder lors de ces attaques contre Dragana.

**Moi aussi j'y vais, il se fait tard et je commence à avoir sommeil, bonsoir ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa tasse. ** **Bonsoir Dragana dit Dumbledore en se levant. Merci d'être venu. ** Ça m'a fait plaisir Monsieur ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître. 

De retour chez elle, Dragana repensait à sa soirée. Pensant que cela ne s'était pas trop mal passer, même si à quelques reprises elle avait cru que Maugrey finirait par développer sa théorie qui ne semblait pas être à l'avantage de Dragana. Mais il était rester évasif, dieu merci songea-t-elle. Elle alla se coucher et tomba endormi rapidement, bercé par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain tout se passa à merveille, Dragana était de bonne humeur, beaucoup moins irriter, elle avait fait le ménage de la maison en entier. Mais tout s'assombris lorsqu'elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit.

**Il ne dort donc jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage en posant les pied parterre. **

Une nouvelle vision venait de la réveiller, elle était excéder, c'était la troisième fois cette nuit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ce servir une tasse de thé, ensuite elle se dirigea dans la bibliothèque. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait comprendre comment c'était possible, mais elle avait regarder dans tout les livres. Elle n'avait rien trouver, aucune hypothèse, sauf celle qui voulait que ce soit lui qui lui fasse voir ces horreurs, mais comment ? Par qu'elle magie ? Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Si c'était le lien qui existait entre elle et Voldemort ? Si c'était ça, cela signifiait que lui aussi pouvait voir. 

**Non, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre**. 

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'en avait pas parler à Dumbledore et le voulait encore moins à présent. Si son hypothèse était probable, le professeur Dumbledore lui demanderait de quitter l'ordre, mais d'un autre côté elle les mettait peut-être en danger. Pour l'instant elle préféra se convaincre qu'il avait seulement trouver un moins de la torturé à distance. Elle devait trouver comment, elle se dirigea vers l'étagère avec une nouvelle idée. Il y avait un livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu depuis longtemps, c'était un livre qui avait appartenu à son père, un livre de magie noire. Elle prît le livre et alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il était poussiéreux, Dragana l'ouvrit à la page d'index et commença à le défiler. Il n'y avait rien là qui semblait convenir, alors elle entreprit de le feuilleté page par page. Elle eut vite parcouru l'ouvrage d'une couverture à l'autre, elle avait trouver une seule chose, au début elle avait cru que ça pouvait être ça, mais elle c'était vite rendu compte de son erreur. C'était en fait une potion qui avait comme propriété de donner des hallucinations constantes à celui qui la buvait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Voldemort lui est fait boire une potion et de plus, ces visions n'avaient rien d'hallucinations. Elle décida donc devant son échec, qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'en parler à Dumbledore, il lui demanderait peut-être de quitter l'ordre. Mais Dragana savait qu'il ne le ferait seulement s'il croyait que leurs sécurité était mit en jeu, alors elle lui écrivit une courte lettre lui expliquant tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit à l'extérieur pour voir si Jynx était rentrer, elle trouva l'effraie des clochers percher dans un arbre de sa cours et quand elle l'aperçut, elle vola vers elle. Elle lui remit l'enveloppe et l'effraie prît son envol. Dragana rebroussa chemin pour retourner à l'intérieur, il était à présent quatre heures du matin, Dumbledore recevrait sa missive à son lever. La jeune femme retourna dans son fauteuil, elle constata que ces visions s'étaient arrêter, du moins elle n'en avait pas eut depuis une heure déjà. Comme quoi le seigneur des ténèbres aussi devait dormir !

Dragana s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'était le bruit qui l'avait réveiller. Toujours dans son fauteuil, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçu Jynx qui faisait un boucan d'enfer en tapant à grand coup le carreaux avec son bec. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'oiseau. Jynx vint se poser sur le bras de sa chaise, elle apportait la réponse de Dumbledore. La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe et en sortit la missive.

__

Dragana

Je t'avoue être un peu déçu que tu ne mets pas parler de tout ça plutôt. Quoi qu'il en soit si ce dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre est vrai, je trouve le phénomène pour le moins étrange. Et dans ces conditions, je crois qu'il n'est pas sage que tu restes seule chez toi, c'est pourquoi je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ton exil. Je souhaite que tu viennes me rencontrer le plus vite possible, ici même à Poudlard. Une dernière chose : Emmène quelques affaires, je doutes fort que tu y retournes de si tôt.

Albus Dumbledore

Dragana ne comprenait pas les réflexions du vieil homme. Elle avait cru qu'il la verrait comme une menace maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit, mais au lieu de ça il la faisait venir à Poudlard. Néanmoins très surprise Dragana prit un bout de parchemin et inscrivit.

__

Professeur 

J'ai bien reçu votre missive et me rend à Poudlard sur-le-champ.

Au plaisir de vous revoir 

Dragana Serpã 

**Va portez ceci au professeur Dumbledore et reste à Poudlard je te rejoindrai plus tard ordonna-t-elle à Jynx en lui donnant la lettre. **

Après que l'oiseau est prit son envol, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit ces vêtement, quelque un de ces livres, le livre de son père, son violon et un étui de velours vert qu'elle avait dérober à Voldemort, elle fourra le tout dans son sac.

_REDUCTIO _dit-elle en pointant le sac qui prit des proportions ridicules. 

Elle le prit et le mit dans sa poche. Après avoir verrouiller les fenêtres, elle sortit à l'extérieur, verrouilla la prote à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges et prit son envol. 

**__**

Voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine.


	3. Retour aux sources

Malthus Rayne ; Merci c'est gentil

****

Voilà le troisième chapitre, Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Retour aux sources

Poudlard était magnifique vu des aires, Dragana sentait monter en elle une joie qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfréner. Il y avait si longtemps, douze ans déjà qu'elle avait quitter le collège, même si en pensée, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitter, le voir de ces yeux à nouveau la rendait euphorique. Elle songea cependant qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention et atterrir à son endroit habituel. Elle se dirigea donc vers une clairière de la forêt interdite, tout près de la maison d'Hagrid. Elle se posa doucement, replaça sa robe comme il faut, la frottant un peu pour la défroisser et se mit en route vers Poudlard d'un pas rapide, mais léger. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, elle aperçu Hagrid en grande conversation avec trois étudiants. 

**Dragana c'est bien toi ? s'exclama le demi-géant haut et **

fort avec un sourire béant lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

Oui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bonjour Hagrid dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? 

Les trois élèves semblaient aussi stupéfaits que le demi-géant, d'où venait-elle ainsi ?

** Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore lui expliqua-t-elle. **

Les yeux de Dragana se posèrent sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, son visage lui était familier. Il la regardait timidement, consciente du malaise qu'elle provoquait chez lui, Dragana prit la parole.

** Tu es un Weasley n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle. **

Hagrid regardait la scène amuser, le jeune garçon était devenu écarlate et regardait à tours de rôle ces amis qui semblaient confus tout comme lui.

** Euh... Oui...je suis Ron... Ron Weasley. Comment savez-vous ? ** J'étais ici en même temps que Bill et Charlie. Je dois dire que la ressemblance est frappante. 

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait les présentations comme il se doit, Hagrid se racla la gorge.

**Les enfants je vous présentes Dragana Serpã et Dragana voici, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley... Euh...Qui s'est déjà présenter. ** Bonjour répondirent-ils en cœur. 

Dragana leur fit un signe de tête, elle était ravie de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter, mais n'en fit pas des masses, ce n'était pas son genre. Harry la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était étrange. Elle semblait menue et inoffensive, à peine plus vieille qu'eux. Mais pourtant elle lui inspirait une certaine crainte. Elle était jolie, ces cheveux qui étaient d'une couleur dont il ignorait même le nom et ces vêtement noirs. Harry songea que c'était sûrement ces yeux qui lui inspirait un tel sentiment, ils étaient bleu pale, tellement pâle quand plein soleil ils semblaient blancs. 

**Vous devriez rentrer, il va bientôt pleuvoir dit Hagrid en regardant le ciel qui c'était assombri rapidement. ** Oui répondit Hermione qui observait aussi le ciel. Je devrais y aller moi aussi, le professeur Dumbledore doit sûrement m'attendre annonça Dragana. À plus tard Hagrid lança Harry en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le château. Oui à plus tard ajouta Ron qui l'imita. 

Hermione lui envoya la main en suivant ces amis.

** Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Hagrid dit Dragana en s'éloignant. ** Tu ne restera pas dîner avec nous ? demanda le demi-géant. Je ne sais pas Hagrid, je l'espère lui lança Dragana par-dessus son épaule. 

Consciente qu'elle les suivait Hermione se tourna vers elle.

**** Quelle était votre matière préférer quand vous étiez étudiante ? demanda Hermione. 

Dragana réfléchit un instant, elle avait aimer beaucoup de matière, mais il y en avait deux qu'elle affectionnait par-dessus tout.

**Je dirais que c'était défense contre les forces du mal et potion. **

Ron se retourna vers elle surprit.

**** On voit que vous n'avez pas eut Rogue comme professeur, sinon croyez-moi potion n'aurait pas été une de vos matières préférées. Oh, et bien il était mon professeur, le professeur Rogue est arriver durant ma sixième années. Vous savez monsieur Weasley, vous ne devriez pas dire du mal de vos professeurs, surtout de celui-ci en particulier. À Poudlard les murs ont des oreilles. 

Ron la regardait estomaquer, venait-elle de prendre la défense de Rogue ou avait-elle dit ça simplement pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis ? Le plus étrange fut néanmoins quand elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête vers le ciel. Les trois amis se regardèrent l'air de ne rien comprendre en haussant les épaules. Hermione s'approcha de Dragana.

**** Mademoiselle Serpã, est-ce que ça va ? se risqua-t-elle. Oui répondit-elle en redescendant ces yeux sur eux. 

Harry haussa les épaules pour Ron qui ouvrait la porte. Dragana les suivit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, aussitôt eut-elle passer la porte qu'elle senti un sentiment de béatitude l'enivrer. Il y avait si longtemps, rien n'avait changer. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée et la quitta rapidement lorsqu'elle vit un jeune garçon blond qui pointait sa baguette vers un autre élève qui semblait tétaniser par la peur. Dragana s'approcha de lui et au moment où il vint pour lancer un sort, attrapa sa baguette. 

**** Vous devriez ranger cela avant de crever l'œil de 

quelqu'un ou pire le vôtre.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard assassin.

**Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour oser vous immiscer ainsi ? ** Je suis Dragana Serpã répondit-elle de la voix la plus dur dont elle disposait. 

Elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser impressionner par ce jeune inopportun. Le blondinet recula d'un pas, Harry qui avait vu la scène dans son intégralité était surprît de sa réaction, jamais il ne l'avait vu reculer ainsi devant quelqu'un.

**Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Allons poussez-vous. **

Dragana reconnu immédiatement cette voix, une voix doucereuse, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

**Monsieur Malefoy y a-t-il un problème ici ? demanda-t-il**. 

Mais ce fut Dragana qui lui répondit.

**Non, professeur Rogue, moi et monsieur Malefoy ne faisions que les présentations répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. **

Pendant une seconde le maître des potions ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire. Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cette expression sur le visage de son très sombre professeur, il était incapable de la déchiffrer, tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

**** Mademoiselle Serpã ? dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Oui Malefoy, vous pouvez disposer dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Oui monsieur. 

On pouvait sentir le soulagement du jeune garçon qui n'avait pas cesser de regarder Dragana, depuis l'évocation de son nom. Rogue se retourna à nouveau vers elle.

**** Qu'est-ce... 

Il stoppa net quand il se rendit compte qu'on les écoutait toujours, il lançât un regard noir en direction de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci ne fit ni une ni deux et entraîna ces amis plus loin en les tirant pas la manche de leurs robes de sorcier. Dragana comprit qu'il fallait vite récupérer l'attention de Rogue.

**** Je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore répondit Dragana. 

Il la regardait à nouveau.

**** Très bien, je présume que vous connaissez le chemin. Oui professeur, merci dit-elle en s'éloignant. 

Ouf se dit-elle pour elle-même lorsqu'elle se retourna et constata qu'il n'était plus là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, elle avait autrefois beaucoup apprécier son professeur de potion. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ces pieds connaissaient le chemin par cœur, elle aurait pu faire ce trajet les yeux bandés. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau de celui-ci le professeur McGonagall finissait de descendre les marches.

Bonjour Dragana lui dit-elle avec son sourire des grandes occasions. 

Dragana se souvenait la première fois, qu'elle l'avait rencontrer, elle avait pratiquement eu peur de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais avec le temps elle avait découvert que sous ces traits revêches de sévérité, se cachait une femme sensible à la loyauté sans bornes. Bref Dragana l'adorait.

**Bonjour professeur lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. ** Alors fait bon voyage ? Oui merci. Très bien alors monte vite, il t'attends. 

Dragana hocha la tête et s'avança vers la gargouille.

**Fizwizzbizz lança le professeur de métamorphose. **

Aussitôt la gargouille se mit en mouvement, dévoilant l'escalier. Dragana monta les marches, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était un peu nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte elle frappa d'une main peu assurer.

**** Entrez 

Dragana poussa la porte.

** Entre Dragana, ne soit pas gêné. ** Bonjour professeur Bonjour Dragana, alors fait bon vol ? Oui, mais vous savez c'est la destination qui fait d'un vol un bon ou un mauvais. Tu as bien raison, viens t'asseoir, pauvre petite, tu dois être exténuer lui dit-il en lui tendant une chaise. Merci lui dit-elle en s'assoyant. Dis-moi, c'est bien vrai alors ? J'en ai bien peur monsieur. Et ça t'arrive souvent? Depuis quelques temps oui. Et seulement avec Voldemort ? Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je crois que ça vient de lui. Et est-ce que cela c'était déjà produit au paravent ? Une seule fois monsieur, lorsqu'il a disparu. 

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et croisa ces doigts. Dragana avait remarquer qu'il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il devait réfléchir, alors elle ne parla pas.

**** Dragana, je crois que tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. Très bien, mais où vais-je aller dans ce cas monsieur ? lui demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il lui dirait qu'elle resterait ici. 

Il se leva et marcha un peu.

**** Je crois avoir trouver une solution, qui nous arrangerait tout les deux lui dit-il en souriant. 

De ce sourire qu'il lui faisait quand il voulait la faire parlez, elle ne le déçu pas.

**Laquelle monsieur ? ** Comme tu le sais j'ai besoin d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

Dragana sentait son cœur s'emballer.

Je crois que tu saurais très bien t'acquitter de cette tâche. J'accepte monsieur répondit-elle sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Tu dois savoir d'abord, que les élèves de cinquième et sixième années sont très en retard et il y a un groupe de septième que tu dois préparer pour leurs ASPIC's, il y beaucoup de travail et j'attends de ta part qu'il soit fait. Monsieur, sauf votre respect j'ai passer les douze dernières années a me reposer, alors je déborde d'énergie. Le travail sera fait soyez sans crainte. 

Il lui sourit.

**** Alors, soit, tu es maintenant professeur. Tu trouvera dans un des tiroirs de ton nouveau bureau les notes de cours des derniers professeur. Tu pourras ainsi savoir où ils en sont. 

Dragana hocha la tête, elle était si heureuse, mais pourtant une ombre planait toujours au tableau.

**** Professeur, vous ne croyez pas que ma présence ici causera beaucoup de remous ? Dragana si c'est le cas, je m'occuperai moi-même des contestataires, tu n'es pas sans te douter que j'ai l'habitude des remous. Merci professeur. Allez maintenant file se sera bientôt l'heure du dîner. 

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Dragana une dernière chose. **

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

Dès demain tu devrais aller voir le professeur Trelawney, elle aura peut-être une hypothèse en ce qui concerne tes visions. Très bien monsieur, j'irai. 

Dragana sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers sa classe en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Trelawney, pour lui parler de ça. Elle avait voulu laisser sa chance au professeur de divination, Dragana s'était efforcer de ne pas la juger dès le départ. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que son professeur était dans l'erreur les trois quarts du temps. Elle lui avait prédit des choses qui n'étaient jamais arriver et n'avait jamais vu ce qui c'était réellement passer. Une hypothèse ? Oui sûrement qu'elle en aurait une, elle en avait toujours, à la seule différence qu'elle les appelait des prédictions. En entrant dans sa classe Dragana fut envahie par un étrange sentiment mêler d'angoisse et d'excitation. Si jamais elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Non se dit-elle pour elle-même, je dois être à la hauteur, il ne faut pas que le professeur Dumbledore regrette sa décision. Elle monta les marches, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'approcha de son pupitre. Elle vit un bout de parchemin qui y était poser avec un autre grand morceau qu'elle reconnut comme étant son horaire. Elle prit le petit bout pour le lire.

__

Voici votre horaire, bienvenue parmi nous, professeur Serpã 

Minerva McGonagall

Dragana était tout émoustiller, professeur Serpã, ça sonnait bien. Elle se dirigea vers un portrait, à l'intérieur un vieil homme dormait.

**** Excusez-moi. 

Le vieil homme grommela et se réveilla. Dragana fut soudain frapper, elle le connaissait.

**** Professeur Atrius ? Mademoiselle Serpã, bonjour à vous, le professeur McGonagall m'avait prévenu de votre arriver, je suis désoler de mettre endormi. 

Dragana avait fait sa première année à Drumstang ou son 

père enseignait, mais elle avait fait le reste de ces études ici, le professeur Atrius était son professeur de défense lors de ces premières années à Poudlard, il avait quitter son poste pour aller combattre Voldemort. Elle avait toujours trouver étrange qu'un vampire soit professeur, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il y avait de plus commode. Question caractère, à côté de lui le professeur Rogue était un agneau.

**Alors que sera notre mots de passe mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il. ** Notre mots de passe ? Oui, si vous voulez entrer dans votre chambre par ici, nous devons convenir d'un mot de passe mademoiselle. J'avais oublier qu'il y avait aussi une entré ici. 

Dragana avait vraiment oublier, dans le bureau de chaque professeur, il y avait un tableau qui menait à leur chambre, mais la plus part des élèves ne le découvraient que lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre dans le bureau d'un professeur. 

**** Euh...voyons voir, vous avez une suggestion ? lui demanda-t-elle. Mademoiselle, c'est à vous de décider. Très bien, très bien, que penser vous de diablotin. Alors ce sera diablotin dit-il en basculant. 

Dragana pénétra dans sa chambre, ça sentait, le renfermer et l'humidité. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit complètement pour faire entrer l'air. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers son lit et sorti sa valise de sa poche, lui redonna sa taille normale et en sortit ces livres. Elle retourna ensuite à son bureau déposa les livres sur une étagère, mis à part un, sa bible. Elle l'appelait sa bible, parce que c'était un livre dans la défense contre les forces du mal, c'était son livre, celui qu'elle avait constituer jours après jours depuis sa première année ici. Il faisait maintenant près de neuf cents page et était d'un poids convenant au nombre de ces pages. Elle le déposa sur son pupitre et prit place sur ce qui était maintenant sa chaise. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir sur sa droite, c'était les dossiers des élèves, elle le referma jugeant qu'il valait mieux se faire sa propre opinion d'abord. Dans le deuxième tiroir, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, les notes des anciens professeurs. Il y avait là les notes de cours des quatre derniers professeur, Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin et Maugrey. Elle ne lirait pas ceux de Quirrel, vu ce qu'il était devenu, cela n'en valait guère la peine. Elle ne lirais pas non plus celle de Lockhart, puisqu'elle considérait que l'on ne pouvait enseigner que ce que l'on savait. Elle ouvrit les notes de cours de Lupin, comme elle l'avait penser lors du récent repas au quel elle l'avait rencontrer, il s'était donner corps et âme dans son travail et ces notes de cours en témoignaient. C'était sûrement grâce à lui si les élèves n'étaient pas plus en retard. Néanmoins la jeune femme songea qu'elle devrait oublier ça, mettre les notes de cours de côté et faire comme bon lui sembles. Puisque tout était pêle-mêle aussi bien s'affairer à tout démêler avec les élèves. La pendule au mur sonna, la faisant sortir de ces pensées, il était l'heure du dîner.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle fut émerveiller comme la première fois où elle y était entrer. La voûte étoilée, les quatre tables d'élèves et la table des professeurs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Poudlard avait cette effet sur elle, mais elle s'y sentait bien, elle s'y sentait chez elle. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, Dragana put constater que vraiment rien n'avait changer. Les élèves murmuraient sur son passage, comme ils le faisaient autrefois, mais au moins cette fois c'était pour des raisons différentes. Elle se souvint, quand elle était entrer pour la première fois dans la grande salle.

********Flash-back**********************************

C'était la soirée de répartition, le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout devant la table des professeurs. Elle convoquait chaque élèves à tour de rôle pour que le choixpeau magique les répartisse dans les différentes maisons. Dragana avait 12 ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pied ici, elle débuterait demain les cours, mais tout d'abord elle devait passer ce test. Même si elle débutait sa deuxième année d'étude de la sorcellerie elle devait passer sous ce chapeau ridicule, car elle était nouvelle, elle devait être répartie et cela la rendait nerveuse, elle entendait la voix de son père qui lui répétait sans arrêt.

Dans notre famille nous sommes Serpentard de génération en génération. Si tu n'es pas Serpentard cela voudra dire que tu n'es pas ma fille. 

Dragana devait être Serpentard, elle devait l'être pour éviter le drame. De toute façon, pour elle s'était du pareil au même elle serait toujours la même, peu importe où elle serait. Au contraire de son père, elle ne croyait pas que d'appartenir à une maison plutôt qu'à une autre définissait qui nous sommes.

**Dragana Serpã **

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'estrade, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court. Elle prit place sur le tabouret pleine d'appréhension et le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

**** Hum... voyons voir...Tu possèdes de bonne capacité intellectuelle, tu es logique, mais tu aimes rire...tu pourrais aller à Poufsouffle. Non marmonna Dragana qui voyait déjà la tête de son père si elle était envoyer à Poufsouffle. Non, tu as raison pour des raisons que tu découvriras un jours je ne peux pas t'envoyer là. 

Dragana ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le vieux chapeau, mais était soulager.

**Alors ce sera Serpentard**. 

La jeune fille songea qu'elle l'avait échapper belle songeant au drame que cela aurait causer, son père aurait considérer ça comme un déshonneur.

Il restait une place de libre à la table des professeurs, une chaise entre le professeur Rogue et Hagrid. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, quand le demi-géant l'aperçu un grand sourire se traça sur son visage.

**Dragana ! Tu as finalement décider de rester dîner avec nous. ** Oui Hagrid, en fait mon séjour risque d'être un peu plus que je ne l'avait prévu dit-elle en tirant sa chaise. 

Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un sourire.

**Bonsoir professeur dit-elle à Rogue en s'assoyant. ** Bonsoir mademoiselle Serpã lui dit-il sèchement. 

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Rogue semblait encore plus aigri qu'autre fois.

**** Votre attention s'il vous plaît demanda le professeur McGonagall en faisant tinter sa cuillère sur son gobelet. 

Quand le silence se fût le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

**Comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, il y a un nouveau visage ce soir à la table des professeurs. Je voudrais vous présenter Dragana Serpã, mademoiselle Serpã sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. **

Les exclamations pouffèrent de partout, quand le directeur se rassied.

**Regardez l'air de Rogue s'exclama Ron. Il s'est encore fait couper l'herbe sous le pied, non mais regardez-le ! On dirait qu'il a reçu une tasse d'eau froide en plein visage ajouta-t-il en riant. ** **** Alors comme ça ton séjour sera plus long que prévu s'exclama Hagrid. Je suis désolé Hagrid, je voulais laisser le professeur Dumbledore l'annoncer. Ça ne fait rien, c'est une belle surprise ajouta-t-il l'air enjoué. 

Le maître des potions était conscient que l'expression de son visage pourrait causé plus d'émois que la nouvelle en soi, alors il se reconstruisit une image austère et un air supérieur et se tourna vers Dragana.

Félicitations mademoiselle Serpä, vous avez obtenu une place de choix. Merci professeur répondit-elle un peu gêner. Mais dites-moi, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour démêler le fouillis qu'à été le cours de défense contre les forces du mal depuis quelques années ? En effet, fouillis est bien le mot qui convient, mais pour répondre à votre question, je compte faire à ma tête et tout recommencer depuis le début en passant plus vite sur ce qu'ils auront bien assimiler. 

Il la regarda comme il la regardait autrefois, quand dans son cours elle lui donnait la bonne réponse.

**** Si je comprends bien votre façon de faire, vous aller les submerger de travail, ils ne vous aimerons pas beaucoup dit-il d'un ton sournois. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire aimer, mais bien pour leur enseigner, de plus quelqu'un m'a déjà dit un jour que la manière drastique était la meilleure. Ce devait être un homme très sage dit-il en portant une nouvelle bouché à sa bouche. Je ne sais pas s'il était sage, mais je crois me souvenir que ces potions avait un goût affreux dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche.

**Professeur, est-ce un sourire que je vois là ? ** Arrêter mademoiselle Serpä, vous aller me faire rire lui dit-il d'un ton hautain. Allons donc, jamais je n'oserais, votre image lui dit-elle en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux. 

Hagrid qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation songea que rien n'avait change entre eux. Dragana avait toujours eut un rapport particulier avec lui, elle était la seule a lui parler et a oser lui faire des blagues, mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'il les lui rendait. Hagrid poussait son raisonnement jusqu'à dire que si Rogue avait été du genre à avoir un chouchou et bien saurait sûrement été elle. Bien sur Dragana avait toujours été une élève studieuse, toujours le nez fourrer dans un bouquin, la plus part du temps un bouquin de potion, ce qui d'après Hagrid avait jouer en sa faveur au près de Rogue. Il s'était souvent demander s'il y avait autre chose entre eux, mais il avait connu Severus alors qu'il était étudiant et savait bien qu'il était trop pointilleux sur les règlements pour même oser se poser la question. Seulement depuis l'arriver de Drago, il s'était rendu compte que c'était différent de ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune garçon était son chouchou, il en était sur, mais avec lui il était rude et exigeant. Avec Dragana aussi il était exigeant, mais il s'était toujours montré plus doux, comme s'il tentait de lui épargner des peines supplémentaires.

À la table des Gryffondors quelqu'un d'autre les observait. Hermione ayant remarqué que Harry ne cessait de regarder en direction de la table des professeurs donna un coup de coude à Ron.

**** Notre nouveau professeur semble beaucoup t'intriguer ? demanda-t-elle. Un peu. Moi je trouves surprenant qu'on est nommé une femme comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dit Ron. Voyons Ron, une femme peut très bien se défendre comme un homme quand il s'agit de magie. 

Voyant les yeux d'Hermione changer, Harry se précipita à la rescousse de Ron.

**** Non en fait ce que je voulais dire c'était que je la trouve étrange. 

Ron prit la perche que lui tendait Harry afin de ce sortir du gouffre où il s'était empêtrer.

**** Oui c'est vrai, vous avez vu ces yeux ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres, mais c'est la réaction de Malefoy que j'ai trouver étrange, vous avez vu comment il a reculer, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur d'elle et la réaction de Rogue. Oui c'est vrai ajouta Hermione. Maintenant que tu en parles, il est vrai que Malefoy a eu une réaction étrange. Au début il était arrogant comme toujours, mais quand elle a dit son nom, il a reculer et il semblait très content de voir Rogue arriver. Vous croyez que Malefoy la connaît ? demanda Ron. Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sur c'est qu'il connaît son nom et que celui-ci lui a fait peur répondit Hermione. Vous n'avez jamais entendu ce nom ? demanda Harry. 

Ces deux camarades haussèrent les épaules.

**** Non je n'ai jamais entendu son nom, mais il y a peut-être une façon de savoir si elle s'est déjà fait remarquer renchérit Hermione. Comment ? demanda Harry. En fouillant les anciens numéros du journal de l'école répondit Hermione. Il n'y a pas de journal à l'école répliqua Harry. **Si, il y en avait un avant, mon frère Charlie faisait des caricatures expliqua Ron en engouffrant une bouchée de plus. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, elle a été ici pendant sept ans, à un numéros par mois cela fait au bas mot 59 numéros et de plus il faudrait savoir quand elle était ici. ** Ron ça ne fait pas 59 numéros, mais bien 63 répliqua Hermione d'un ton exaspérer et nous savons quand elle était ici. Et comment sais-tu ça mademoiselle je sais tout ? demanda Ron, furieux de s'être fait rabrouer une fois de plus par son amie. 

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et reprit la parole.

**** Elle a dit qu'elle était ici en même temps que tes frères, mais j'avoue que si on s'en tient uniquement à ça, on reste dans le vague puisqu'elle peut aussi bien être arriver avant ou après eux. Par contre, elle nous a aussi dit que Rogue était arriver durant sa sixième année. 

Ron et Harry se regardèrent intrigués, ils ne savaient pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. 

Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas de ce qu'a dit Rogue l'an passée, quand Goyle a renverser son chaudron et que Seamus a fait exploser le sien ? Non Hermione, je ne retient pas tout ce que dit Rogue lança Ron voyant qu'elle espérait une réponse de sa part. Moi je me souviens renchéri Harry. Il a dit " bien que je ne sois pas superstitieux, je ne croyais pas que ma treizième année commencerait ainsi par une suite de catastrophe ", il a ensuite enlever des points à Gryffondor, mais aucun aux Serpentards. 

Hermione souriait, Ron aussi, mais pas parce qu'il avait trouver la réponse, mais bien parce quand répétant les paroles de Rogue il l'avait imiter.

**** Vous voyez ? Nous savons quand elle était ici, alors lorsque vous aurez fini de manger nous irons à la bibliothèque conclut-elle en poussant son couvert. Ce soir ? demanda Ron fortement déçu. 

Après avoir souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée à Hagrid et au maître des potions, Dragana était remonter dans son bureau pour préparer ces cours du lendemain. Elle donnait son premier cours demain matin, huit heure, un groupe jumeler de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Elle s'affairait avec la plus grande des concentrations lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

**Entrez. **

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue.

**** Puis-je vous parlez un instant ? lui demanda-t-il en refermant la porte. Oui, bien sur, venez vous asseoir. 

Il obtempéra et prit place devant elle, Dragana trouvait la situation étrange, elle était pour la première fois derrière le bureau.

**** Voilà, moi et le professeur Dumbledore avons discuter et nous croyons qu'il serait bon de rouvrir le club de duel. Comme vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il semble de soit que ce soit vous qui soyez en charge du projet, c'est pour cette raison que le directeur m'envoie vous voir lui expliqua-t-il. Je vois, c'est une excellente idée, ça leur donnera une occasion de pratiquer ce qu'ils auront apprit durant les cours. Quand cela doit-il avoir lieu ? Le directeur vous laisse libre de décider de l'horaire, cependant si je peux me permettre un conseil j'éviterais que cela est lieu durant les pratiques de Quidditch, car vous auriez beaucoup moins de participant, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Non, vous avez raison, merci du conseil, mais si cela doit avoir lieux après les cours je devrai trouver quelque chose pour les y attirer. Je vous laisse le soins de trouver quoi ? dit-il en se levant. C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, un peu déçu qu'il semble si presser de partir. Oui répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Très bien, alors bon soir professeur. Bonsoir mademoiselle Serpã. Oh! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Bonne chance pour demain, quoi que ce soit plus une question de compétences que de chance dit-il en sortant. 

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Ça remarque avait blesser Dragana, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si rude avec elle. Elle savait qu'il aurait aimer enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, mais Dragana doutait que ce soit seulement ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à lui dire une chose pareil ? Dragana décida de laisser de côté la remarque tranchante de son ancien professeur de potions, car elle était conscience que de plonger au cœur du mystère qu'était Severus Rogue lui demanderait beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait ce soir. 

Le maître des potions redescendait vers ces cachots, fébrile et furieux contre lui. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de lui dire ça ? Il l'avait pratiquement traiter d'incompétente, alors qu'au contraire il savait qu'elle était plus que compétente en la matière. Il était irriter de son retour, pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de sa venu ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Elle n'avait été qu'une étudiante de sa maison, qu'il avait apprécié parce qu'elle était doué, du moins pour le directeur. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où elle avait quitter Poudlard, elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se rendait compte que c'était cela qui le dérangeait par-dessus tout, après ces études elle avait disparu, sans laisser de trace. Elle s'était évanoui dans la nature, sans que personne ne saches ce qu'elle était devenu. Et pouf au bout de treize années, elle resurgissait comme si de rien n'était.

Durant ce temps à la bibliothèque, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'étaient installer à une table éloigné et feuilletait les anciens numéros du journal de l'école.

J'en ai assez s'exclama Ron en refermant un numéro. Nous avons parcouru près de trois ans et rien. Nous aurions peut-être déjà fini si tu ne t'arrêtais pas sur toute les bandes dessiner répliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux vers lui. Non Hermione, Ron a raison, si nous n'avons rien trouver, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à trouver renchérit Harry en tournant les page de son numéro. Allons les garçons un peu de courage, nous en somme déjà au début de sa cinquième année. 

Ron soupira et prit un autre numéro, il tourna quelques pages et stoppa sur un article.

**Je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose dit-il. Écoutez " _Une Serpentard porter disparue. Dragana Serpã, une jeune Serpentard de cinquième années a été portée disparue vendredi. Callum Fisher un serredaigle de cinquième année, serait le dernier à l'avoir aperçu dans les alentour de huit heures le soir en question, alors qu'elle se dirigeait à l'extérieur du collège. Rappelons-nous qu'elle est la fille de Claudius Serpã, retrouver mort, il y a de ça un mois. Les enquêteur du ministère n'ont toujours pas statuer sur les raisons du décès qui selon les dires, semblerait suspectes. Espérons qu'ils mettront moins de temps pour retrouver Dragana, en attendant le directeur demande à tout ceux qui pourrait avoir des informations de bien vouloir l'en informer. _** C'est étrange dit Hermione songeuse. Oui, vous croyez qu'elle a été enlever ou qu'elle est seulement partie ? demanda Harry. 

Ron haussa les épaules.

**** Je ne sais pas répondit Hermione. Continuons pour voir, nous aurons peut-être des réponses plus loin. 

Ils se replongèrent tout les trois dans leur lecture, ce fut autour de Harry de relever la tête quelque seconde plus tard.

**J'ai quelque chose " _Dragana Serpã refait surface. Hier au soir, vers 22 heures, la Serpentard est réapparu, comme par magie, c'est enfin ce que pourrait dire certain, puisque la jeune fille est revenu par ces propres moyens. Elle est présentement à l'infirmerie et selon les dires du directeur, elle serait amnésique et ne se souviendrait pas d'où elle aurait passer les deux dernières semaines. Cependant, certains élèves l'aurait aperçu lors de son retour et auraient remarquer que ces yeux avaient changer de couleurs. _ ** Ça c'est plus qu'étrange ! s'exclama Ron. 

Hermione hocha la tête.

**Continuons, elle retrouve peut-être la mémoire plus loin ajouta Harry en tournant les pages de plus bel. **

Ils en étaient maintenant au début de sa sixième année, il ne restait que quelque numéro, puisque au mois de novembre, le journal de l'école avait cesser sa parution. Hermione tournait les pages soigneusement, quand elle devint livide. Ron avait lever les yeux et il s'étonna de l'expression de son amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda-t-il alors. Rien dit-elle l'air soudain mal à l'aise en tournant les pages plus vites. 

Mais Harry s'était aperçu du subterfuge et lui arracha le livre des mains. Il su rapidement quel article avait provoqué ça chez elle.**_" Un bambin de un ans anéanti Voldemort. "_** Il lu l'article en diagonal, un autre article attira son attention dans le numéro de novembre qui dépassait un peu de sous l'exemplaire qu'il avait arracher à Hermione. Ron et Hermione se tenait derrière lui à présent.

**Regardez dit-il en pointant du doigt l'article. __**

" Poudlard a un nouveau professeur de potion et les 

Serpentards un nouveau directeur : Le professeur 

Severus Rogue. "

****

Voilà c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a réellement entre Dragana et le maître des potions ? Les paris sont ouverts. Sinon en attendant, vous pouvez toujours reviewer, ça fait toujours du bien de se faire flatter l'ego, d'autant plus que je suis dans l'écriture d'un chapitre compliqué.

May-Luna 


	4. Premier jour d'une nouvelle vie

**__**

Je suis toute tristounette, je n'ai eu aucune review pour mon troisième chapitre, snif, snif. Ma moyenne n'était déjà pas très forte, mais là par exemple. Voici le quatrième pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour d'une nouvelle vie

Dragana était fin prête, elle était assise à son bureau et attendait patiemment huit heures trente. Elle n'était pas aller déjeuner ce matin, elle avait l'impression qu'un lutin de Cornouaille dansait la gigue dans son estomac tellement elle était nerveuse. Un élève entra et lui lança un petit bonjour timide. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut le déferlement, beaucoup d'élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas et d'autre qu'elle avait déjà rencontrer, comme Harry, Ron et Hermione qui entrèrent à leur tour. Malefoy en passant devant son bureau lui dit bonjour sans même lever les yeux vers elle. Décidément il doit en savoir plus que je ne le souhaiterais songea Dragana. Quand ils furent tout assis, elle referma la porte et ce dirigea vers son pupitre.

** Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord pour ceux qui n'auraient pas entendu ou retenu, mon nom est Dragana Serpã. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel afin de savoir aussi qui vous êtes. **

Elle défila la liste de nom, certain lui était familier, comme ce Neville, elle croyait avoir déjà entendu parler de lui ou était-ce ces parents ? Elle eut l'impression de voir une reprise d'un mauvais film lorsqu'elle réalisa que les deux idiots qui se tenaient tout près de Malefoy se nommaient Crabbe et Goyle. Il est vraiment le portrait cracher de son père songea Dragana.

**Très bien, maintenant laisser moi vous expliquer un peu comment nous allons fonctionner cette année. Premièrement, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demander de rouvrir le club de duel, pour vous les cinquièmes années se sera le mardi, à quatre heures trente. Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est après les cours, vous n'êtes donc pas tenu d'être présent. Cependant je tiens à souligner la chose suivante, il y aura un point pour votre maison pour chaques élèves présent et ce en plus des points décernés lors d'épreuves spéciales. L'horaire a été fait en fonction des horaires de Quidditch, donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez y prendre part. Mise à part peut-être une retenue, dans ce cas la retenue sera la priorité puisque qu'elle vous a été donner par un de vos professeurs en réponse à vos bêtises. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? **

Hermione leva la main.

** Oui mademoiselle Granger. ** En quoi consisterons les épreuves spéciales ? Vous aurez peut-être a affronter, un professeur, un élève d'un niveau supérieur au votre ou encore des tas d'autre chose que je ne vous dirai pas. Donnant des points pour ces épreuves, il semblerait peu judicieux de vous en informez, vous laissant ainsi tout le loisir de vous y préparez. Est-ce que j'ai répondu à votre question mademoiselle ? Oui, professeur. Très bien maintenant en classe, j'ai regarder les notes de cours de vos anciens professeurs. Comme me l'avait déjà dit le directeur, j'ai pu constater que vous avez prit beaucoup de retard sur la matière. Nous allons donc tenter de la rattraper, je vous averti tout de suite, il y a beaucoup de travail qui doit être fait, alors vous devrez travailler fort et je serai très exigeante. 

Les élèves se regardèrent un peu déprimé.

**Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce qui est permis lors d'un combat ? **

Les élèves se regardèrent, aucuns ne levaient la main. 

**Je vais répéter ma question, peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair. Quel sont les sorts, enchantements, sortilège et contre sort permis lors d'un combat. **

Hermione leva la main.

**** Oui Tout les sorts contenus dans notre livre de défense contre les forces du mal répondit Hermione. Hum, pas tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre veux tenter une réponse ? 

Aucuns élèves ne leva la main, ils semblaient tous fuirent son regard.

**** Très bien, voyons voir, Monsieur Weasley. Euh... Est-ce là votre réponse ? Non, je crois que... je serais tenter de dire que tout est permis. 

Dragana sourit.

**** C'est exacts monsieur Weasley, tout est permis. Seulement attention, lors de duel amical il y a des règles à respecter, nous ne voudrions pas blesser notre adversaire. Mais lorsque nous sommes face à un adversaire qui veut notre mort, je crois que plus aucune règle ne devrait tenir. 

Hermione leva la main songeuse.

**** Oui mademoiselle Granger. Professeur quand vous dites, plus aucune règles ne devrait tenir, est-ce que vous parler aussi des sortilèges interdits ? Non, ces sortilèges sont interdits et c'est très bien comme ça, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous n'aborderons même pas ce sujet. Ce que je tentes de vous faire comprendre c'est que depuis que vous êtes ici à Poudlard, vous avez appris une multitude de sort, que ce soit en enchantement, en métamorphose ou dans n'importe quel autre cours. Ces sorts peuvent vous sembler parfois banals, mais il peuvent aussi vous servir dans la défense contre les forces du mal. 

Les élèves la regardait ahuri, Dragana sentait qu'ils ne comprenait pas tout à fait ou elle voulait en venir.

**Très bien, nous allons faire une démonstration, pour vous éclairer. Monsieur Finnigan venez devant, je vous prit. **

Seamus Finnigan se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe.

**** Très bien rester où vous êtes monsieur Finnigan et sortez votre baguette. 

Il obtempéra.

**Maintenant imaginer vous que vous êtes face à un ennemi, vous avez tout tenter, mais jamais vos sortilèges ne l'atteigne, que faites-vous ? ** Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je prierais pour m'en sortir vivant. 

La classe se mit à rire, Dragana du sourire.

**Ce pourrait être une solution ou vous pourriez tout simplement faire ceci : EXPULSIO ! dit simplement Dragana. **

Un paquet de feuille qui étaient empiler sur le coin de son bureau se mirent à voler en direction de l'élève. Il ne voyait plus rien, il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un nuage de feuille blanche et ne voyait plus son professeur. Les autres élèves non plus ne voyait plus leur professeur. Quand le nuage se dissipa, Finnigan resta stupéfait, elle n'était plus devant lui, les autres se mirent à rire. Au moment où Seamus allait se retourner, il senti une baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos, sous l'hilarité de la classe.

**Maintenant je vous dirais simplement de me donner votre baguette avant que cela ne devienne plus sérieux ajouta Dragana avec un demi-sourire. **

Seamus se mit à rire et lui tendit sa baguette, elle l'avait bien posséder.

**** Non gardez votre baguette monsieur Finnigan vous en aurez encore besoin. Retournez à votre place. 

Il se dirigea vers sa place, sous les sourires compatissants de ces camarades de classe.

**Le problème était qu'il parvenait toujours a esquiver dit-elle en ramassant les feuilles éparpiller d'un coup de baguette. Alors je l'ai embrouiller avec un sort plutôt rudimentaire pour pouvoir m'approcher et à cette distance vous conviendrez qu'il y avait très peu de chance que je le rates. Est-ce que tout le monde à comprit ? **

Voyant des visages souriant qui hochait la tête, Dragana su qu'ils avaient comprit.

**** Je vais donc tenter cette année, non pas de faire de vous des dieux du duel, mais bien à voir les problèmes et à trouver des solutions, donc a réfléchir. Cela nous amènes donc à votre premier travail. 

Elle se leva et d'un coup de baguette, distribua les cahiers qui se trouvait sur le coin de son bureau.

**** Voici, votre nouveau cahier de défense contre les forces du mal. 

Neville leva la main.

**** Oui monsieur Londubat. Professeur il y a un problème avec mon cahier. Lequel monsieur Londubat ? Il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans répondit-il perplexe. Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas vous mâchez tout le travail. Voyez-vous le livre de monsieur Quentin Jentremble, forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, est un excellent ouvrage, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit une bonne base de travail. C'est donc pourquoi je vous ai distribuer ces cahiers, vous pouvez tous les ouvrir à la page 1. 

Ils ouvrirent leurs cahiers.

**** Vous pouvez voir dans le coin de la page un A et si vous tourner à la page deux, surprise il y a un B et ainsi de suite. Votre travail sera de vous constituer vous-même votre cahier, vous devrez recensez tout les sorts que vous connaissez et pourriez utilisez d'une manière ou d'une autre dans mon cours, les mettre dans votre cahier par ordre alphabétique et donner une brève description de son utilité. Tout au long de l'année, nous en ajouterons. Je ne suis pas le genre a donner des points pour chaque bonne réponse durant mes cours, alors voilà votre seule et unique chance de faire des points. Votre cahier sera ramasser et noter régulièrement et le tout sans que vous en soyez averti à l'avance, alors prenez ce travail au sérieux. Parce que si je peux donnez des points, pour un cahier qui sera complet, je peux aussi en enlever si votre cahier est la preuve de votre fainéantise. Des questions ? 

Hermione leva de nouveau la main, décidément elle en avait des questions songea Dragana.

Oui mademoiselle Granger. Professeur, combien de page devrait contenir notre cahier ? Ceci n'est pas une compétition mademoiselle dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau. 

Elle prit le gros livre qui s'y trouvait, les élèves le regardèrent, il était vieux et défraîchit.

**** Ceci dit-elle en brandissant son livre. Est ma bible, c'est mon cahier à moi. 

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux.

**** Mais ne vous en faites pas, le vôtre ne ressemblera pas à ça d'ici à la fin de la l'année. Je l'ai débuter lors de ma première année ici et je rajoute encore quelque fois des choses. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous fassiez ce cahier, parce qu'il vous servira toute votre vie, alors en ne prenant pas ce travail au sérieux c'est vous que vous punirez, parce que vous vous priverez du meilleur outil de défense et dieu sait si dans le monde ou nous vivons rien n'est plus important que de savoir comment ce défendre. Alors mademoiselle Granger pour l'instant votre cahier devrait contenir 26 pages, une pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, pour l'instant. 

Hermione hocha la tête.

**** Très bien, maintenant je vous donne le restant du cours pour commencer, vous devrez bien sur continuez en devoir. Si vous avez des problèmes ou des questions, je suis devant conclut-elle. 

Dragana se dirigea vers son pupitre et s'assied tout en déposant son livre sur son bureau. Toutes les têtes de sa classe était penché sur les cahiers, plumes à la main. Son regard croisa celui de Drago Malefoy qui baissa les yeux aussitôt. Elle savait que s'il connaissait quelque chose d'elle, ce ne pouvait être nul autre que son père qui lui avait parler, il devait bien sur lui avoir raconter de fameux mensonges pour que celui-ci semble la craindre autant. Un autre garçon ne semblait pas très concentrer et l'observait.

**** Il y a un problème monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle alors. Non professeur. Alors qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ? Rien mademoiselle dit-il en penchant la tête vers son cahier. 

Bien que son cours était intéressant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les articles, qu'il avait lu hier, avait-elle été enlever ? Et si oui par qui ? Il se concentra un peu, avant qu'elle ne remarque de nouveau qu'il ne travaillait pas, il ne voulait pas attirer son attention. Le cours se termina rapidement, quand la cloche sonna les élèves se levèrent.

N'oubliez pas, le club de duel pour les cinquièmes aura lieu demain à quatre heures trente. J'espère vous y voir en grand nombre. Bonne fin de journée à tous. 

Quand les élèves eurent quitter la classe, elle descendit et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Quand elle y entra beaucoup d'élèves était déjà entrain de manger. Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Hagrid se levait pour sortir de table. 

**** Bonjour Hagrid Bonjour Dragana. Tu as déjà fini de manger ? Oui, je me suis dépêcher, j'ai un cours cette après-midi et il me reste des choses à préparer. Et toi comment c'est passé ton premier cours ? Bien, enfin je crois, ils ont paru intéresser répondit-elle en prenant place. C'est bien, félicitations. Merci. Allez on se voit au dîner dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête. Oui à plus tard Hagrid dit-elle au moment ou elle entendit le courrier qui arrivait. 

La grande salle était remplie de hiboux qui distribuait le courrier du jour. Elle se souvenait de la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

***********Flash-back*********************************

On était à la mi-octobre, le lendemain de son anniversaire, elle avait à présent 16 ans. Elle était entrain de déjeuner, assise à la table des Serpentards. Elle leva la tête lorsque le courrier arriva. Elle avait eu du courrier, elle avait trouvé ça étrange, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas reçu depuis le décès de son père en Septembre. Elle prit la missive et donna un bout de son sandwich au hibou qui lui avait apporter. Elle sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et la lu.

__

Dragana 

Nous devons nous voir, je dois te parler de quelque chose, c'est très important. Viens me rencontrer ce soir, dans la forêt interdite, dans la clairière près de la maison d'Hagrid. Je t'y attendrai à 8h30. Ton oncle 

Elle replia la lettre et la dissimula dans une poche de sa robe. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire ? Il ne lui avait plus écrit depuis la mort de son père, même pas pour lui souhaiter bonne fête. Et pourquoi cette rencontre dans la forêt interdite. Dragana décida tout de même d'aller au rendez-vous. Elle...

********Fin du Flash-back****************************

**Bonjour mademoiselle Serpã dit la voix doucereuse en s'assoyant à ces côtés. ** Bonjour professeur répondit-elle sèchement. 

Juste au ton de sa voix, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour les bêtises qu'il lui avait dit hier soir.

**Alors ce premier cours ? lui demanda-t-il. **

Dragana était hostile à ces propos, mais si elle ne voulait que ce repas devienne vite un enfer, elle avait intérêt à ne rein laisser paraître.

**Bien. **

Elle n'avait pas fini de manger, mais n'avait aucune envie de rester assise ici en attendant tranquillement qu'il lui lance une remarque acerbe. Elle se tourna vers lui, mieux valait crever l'abcès tout de suite.

**** Écoutez professeur, je sais que pour vous restez là comme si de rien, est chose aisée, mais vous savez depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas comme vous, alors j'irai droite au bout. Je sais que vous voulez le poste que j'occupe et ce depuis longtemps et je connais aussi votre façon d'opérer. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piquer, mais tenez-vous le pour dit, je ne tolérerai pas que vous tentiez de me faire passer pour une incompétente dit-elle à voix basse. Je vais donc mettre votre remarque d'hier soir sur le compte de la surprise et la laissez passer, pour cette fois. Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de me parlez comme vous l'avez fait dit-elle sans la moindre expression sur son visage. 

Elle se leva.

Bonne fin de journée professeur. 

Elle sortit de la grande salle, elle savait que de lui avoir parler ainsi ne réglerait pas le problème, mais au moins maintenant elle était de bonne humeur. Elle songea qu'il était temps de tenir sa promesse et d'aller voir le professeur Trelawney. Elle n'avait pas de cour avant la fin de l'après-midi, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir le professeur de divination. Seulement elle avait dit au directeur qu'elle le ferait, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle arriva sous la trappe des appartements de celle-ci, Dragana songea qu'elle avait peut-être oublier un cours. Quelle belle excuse se serait se dit-elle pour elle-même. L'échelle descendit et Dragana nu plus aucun choix que de monter. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce de Poudlard qu'elle détestait le plus, son odeur d'encens rappelai à Dragana l'odeur des églises et de plus elle y était allergique. Alors c'était un joyeux clavaire de se retrouver ici avec cette odeur infecte.

**** Bonjour professeur Bonjour Dragana, entre je t'attendais. 

Dragana soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

**C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie, il veut avoir votre opinion sur mes visions lui expliqua en s'assoyant. ** Je sais 

Cela fatiguait Dragana au plus haut point de l'entendre dire je sais, si elle savait tout, pourquoi ne pas lui sauver du temps et lui dire si elle avait une explication.

**** Vous savez quoi, à propos de mes visions ou que c'est le professeur qui m'envoie ? demanda-t-elle pour qu'elle arrête de faire des détours. Que c'est le professeur qui t'envoie et que tu as des visions. Alors si vous savez déjà pour mes visions vous devez sûrement savoir qu'elle ne sont pas ordinaire ? Que vois-tu exactement ? 

Dragana jubilait qu'elle lui réponde enfin autres choses que je sais.

**** Je vois Voldemort. 

C'est yeux était devenu rond comme des galions derrière ces lunettes.

Et que fait-il demanda-t-elle en reprenant ces esprits. 

Dragana trouvait la question stupide, que pouvait faire Voldemort ?

**** Il tue, mutile et torture répondit-elle ironiquement. Et tu es absolument certaine que ce ne sont pas des rêves ? Non, ce ne sont pas des rêves puisque je ne dort pas quand je les vois et de plus il est rare de voir ces rêves dans les journaux. Très bien, alors que veux-tu savoir ? À quoi tout cela peut être du ? Tu n'as jamais eut de vision au paravent ? Non et jamais concernant quelqu'un d'autre. **** Peut-être devrions-nous poser ta question aux cartes dit-elle en posant sa main sur un paquet de carte. 

L'idée n'enchantait pas Dragana, mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, sauf peut-être du temps, alors elle accepta.

**** Très bien brasse les cartes de la main gauche en pensant à ta question. 

Dragana obtempéra et tout en brassant les cartes elle répétait dans sa tête : Pourquoi je vois Voldemort ? Elle redonna le paquet au professeur de divination qui commença aussitôt à les étendre sur la table.

**** Je vois, une jeune fille commença-t-elle d'une voix plus mystérieuse, c'est toi. Il y a aussi un homme, une silhouette sombre. Il fait tempête dehors, il y a des éclairs, le tonnerre et un...un ... 

Dragana était stupéfaite, le professeur Trelawney leva les yeux vers elle, le regard sévère et remballa ces cartes.

**** Dragana si tu ne prends pas cela au sérieux je ne peux pas t'aider, les cartes diront seulement des bêtises si tu n'en penses pas moins dit-elle furieusement en se levant. 

Dragana était debout à présent.

**** Merci professeur, vous m'avez beaucoup aidez, plus que vous ne le croyez dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Elle sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur, elle devait absolument lui en parler. Elle lança le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les marches deux à deux. Elle frappa à la porte.

**Entrez ** Professeur, je sais pourquoi...dit-elle en poussant la porte. 

Elle stoppa net quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, le maître des potins se tenait debout devant son bureau et regardait Dragana de ces yeux noirs. 

**** Entre Dragana, Justement nous parlions de toi. De moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau. Oui, je disais justement à Severus que tu allais avoir besoin d'aide pour le club de duel et il accepter très gentiment de t'aider. 

Elle se retourna vers lui, a voir l'expression de son visage, Dragana savait bien qu'il devait lui avoir tordu un bras. Mais elle était ravie que le sujet de leur conversation ne soit pas plus lourd. 

**** C'est très gentil à vous professeur, contenu du travail à faire votre aide me sera sûrement d'une grande utilité lui dit-elle d'un ton léger. 

Mais son regard lui disait tout autre chose, il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après leur conversation de ce midi, il savait clairement qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'il lui fasse des excuses ? Non sûrement pas, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Mais il devait s'efforcer de changer d'air s'il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

**Severus **

Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers le directeur.

**** Voudriez-vous nous laissez ? Dragana et moi avons à parler. Oui monsieur 

À contre cœur il obtempéra et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il eut sortit Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

**** Alors que disais-tu ? Je disais que je sais pourquoi j'ai ces visions. Tu es aller voir le professeur Trelawney ? Oui, mais je crois qu'elle est furieuse contre moi, elle croit que je n'était pas sérieuse et que les cartes on dit n'importe quoi. 

Il l'a regardait par dessus ces lunettes.

C'est la foudre monsieur. La foudre répéta-t-il stupéfait. Oui, elle aurait créer un lien, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment c'est possible, mais je crois que c'est une piste à fouiller. 

Il hocha la tête.

**** Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il n'y a pas eut de précédent. Très bien, tu me tiendra au courant. 

Elle hocha la tête.

**Maintenant excuses-moi, mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous. ** Oui, à plus tard monsieur dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Dragana se dirigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque, elle chercha avec l'aide de madame Pince la bibliothécaire quelques ouvrages qui pourrait traiter de la foudre sans lui dire exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'installa avec quelques livres à l'écart et les feuilleta. Elle trouva des histoires intéressantes sur des gens qui avait été frapper par la foudre et qui n'avait plus jamais été les mêmes. Mais rien ne ressemblait au problème de Dragana ,alors elle referma les livres et entreprit dans trouver d'autres. En s'aventurant dans la section des phénomènes inexplicable Dragana senti un pincement dans son dos, ça y est ça recommence se dit-elle pour elle-même. Son dos lui faisait mal, comme il lui avait fait mal toute la nuit. Elle avait l'habitude de prendre une potion pour ces douleurs, mais dans son départ à la hâte, elle les avait oublier. Bien sur, elle pourrait demander à Rogue, mais à cette idée, elle eut un soupir et songea que mieux valait souffrir en silence. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un livre intituler, catastrophe insolite et résultat miraculeux. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait déjà lu quelque chose se rapportant à la foudre dans ce livre. En prenant le livre Dragana jeta un regard à l'extérieur, c'était nuageux, il allait sûrement pleuvoir. À l'horizon, au dessus de la forêt interdite se profilait de gros nuages noirs.

***********Flash-back*********************************

Il était huit heures quinze, Dragana se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite pour son rendez-vous avec son oncle. Elle avait réussi à sortir en douce, mais craignait de ce faire prendre, bien plus par la pluie que par un professeur. L'air était lourd et le ciel voilé. La jeune fille marchait rapidement pour ne pas être repérer par Hagrid alors qu'elle passait devant sa maison. La forêt était plongée dans le noir et une brume épaisse empêchait de voir réellement où elle mettait les pieds. Heureusement elle avait l'habitude de se rendre dans cette clairière, alors elle pourrait se rendre sans difficulté d'orientation au moins. Elle arriva dans la clairière quelques minutes plus tard, son oncle ne semblait pas être arriver.

**** Bonsoir Dragana. 

Dragana fit le saut et se retourna, elle vit son oncle qui s'approchait d'elle. 

**** Bonsoir cher oncle lui dit-elle avec un mince sourire. 

Il lui rendit son sourire brièvement, puis son air redevint plus dur.

**** Écoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous pressez, mais le couvre feu est passé et cette température n'annonce rien de bon, alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Moi dit-il faussement surpris. Non, Dragana c'est mon maître qui voulait te parler. 

Dragana sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots et vit une silhouette noire sortir de derrière un arbre. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, il se tenait devant elle, c'était Voldemort.

**** Allons fillette n'est pas peur, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. 

**************Fin du Flash-Back*********************

La cloche sonna faisant sortir Dragana de ces souvenirs. Son prochain cours allait débuter dans cinq minutes, elle avait tout juste le temps de ce rendre à son locale. Elle se mit vite en route. Son prochain groupe était un groupe de septième, encore moitié moitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Après leur avoir expliquer comment elle comptait fonctionner, elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Son humeur était plus grinçante, avec tout les souvenirs qui lui revenait en mémoire et le professeur Rogue qui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle commençait à trouver que cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commençait s'obscurcissait de minute en minute. Elle était entrain de compléter ces notes de cours, mais ces pensées retournait sans cesse dans la forêt interdite.

**************Flash-back******************************

Il était planté devant elle et la regardait de ces yeux rouge et froid. La pluie commençait à tomber et le tonnerre rugissait autour d'eux.

**** Je dois partir balbutia Dragana en s'écartant. 

Mais son oncle lui barra le chemin.

**** Non, tu n'iras nul part lui dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ça va laisses-nous maintenant, tu as bien fait ton travail lui ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres. 

Dragana sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**** Non, mon oncle ne part pas supplia-t-elle avec un espoir fou. Dragana, fait ce qu'il te dit et tout se passera bien lui dit-il avant de disparaître. 

Dragana se tourna alors vers l'homme en noir, il souriait, son sourire était hideux. La jeune fille frissonna, elle était tremper, elle avait peur.

**Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. ** Tu sais ce que je veux Dragana, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne m'a jamais répondu. Je n'irai pas chez vous je ne peux pas, j'ai de l'école, cette année je passe mes BUSE's vous savez ? 

Elle savait bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais comment dire non à un homme comme lui sans que ça paraisse dérisoire. Il eut un rire dément avant de redevenir sérieux 

et de s'avancer à nouveau vers elle.

**Dragana, j'ai demander gentiment. ** Mais... ÇA suffit maintenant lui dit-il en lui agrippant le bras. Tu sais que de toute façon tu finira par venir avec moi, alors autant que tu le fasses de ton plein gré, ainsi tu auras moins mal. 

Dragana savait qu'il disait vrai, mais comment ce résoudre tout en sachant ce qu'il voulait d'elle, elle devait ce calmer, réfléchir. Il lâcha son bras, au même moment le tonnerre retentit à nouveau. Elle savait que si elle devait l'affronter c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ne devait pas le manquer, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Dans un geste rapide, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche en reculant et en sorti sa baguette.

**** Que crois-tu faire avec cela dit-il en sortant la sienne à son tour. **_EXPELIARMUS_** **cria Dragana. **

Il réussi à éviter le sort, il regardait la jeune fille, sa manœuvre ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir déranger. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre, il allait lever sa baguette et elle serait perdu.

**_AVADA KEDAVRA_** **cria Dragana qui avait garder sa baguette pointé sur lui. **

Un jet de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et le toucha droit au cœur. Jamais elle n'avait penser à tuer quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se tordit, il allait s'effondrer, il mourrait.

**_EXPELIARMUS _cria-t-il en se relevant rapidement. **

Dragana était atterrer, sa baguette allant se poser quelques mètres plus loin, sous ces yeux ébahis. Il riait d'un rire cynique, Dragana avait échouer. Mais comment c'était possible ? Son père lui avait apprit ce sort, elle le contrôlait bien.

**Épatant dit-il en s'approchant. Tu m'as donner la preuve que je t'ai bien choisit, tu n'as pas hésiter une minute. Oh allons, n'est pas l'air si abattu, ce n'est pas que tu ne sois pas bonne, tu ne peux simplement pas me tuer dit-il avec une voix plus douce. Viens maintenant nous allons partir. **

**********************Fin du Flash-Back**************

**Professeur **

Dragana fit le saut et se rendit compte qu'elle avait la main dans sa poche, serrer sur sa baguette. Elle se tourna, un élève se tenait debout à côté de son bureau.

**** Oui ? lui demanda-t-elle. Pouvons-nous partir ? lui demanda-t-il. 

Dragana regarda l'horloge au mur, elle était si loin dans ces pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la cloche sonner.

**Oui allez-y. Bonne fin de journée leur dit-elle en essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance. **

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle enfoui sa tête dans ces mains, elle devait avoir eu l'air d'une vrai folle songea-t-elle. Assise à son bureau comme ça, les yeux dans le vagues. Cela ne devait plus se reproduire, elle devait rester concentrer. Elle se leva, elle avait toujours mal au dos, ça semblait de pire en pire. Elle avait faim aussi, elle n'avait pas déjeuner et elle avait pour ainsi dire pas dîner non plus, c' était peut-être la cause de son manque de concentration. Néanmoins il restait encore un bon deux heures avant le dîner, non elle ne pourrait pas attendre jusque là, son estomac criait famine. Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, sûrement les elfes de maison lui trouveraient-ils quelques chose à grignoter en attendant. Et ce fut le cas, quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortait avec une pleine assiette de cookie.

**** Mademoiselle Dragana cria une voix derrière elle. 

Dragana se tourna, un elfe de maison accourrait vers elle.

**** Dobby ? Dobby c'est bien toi ? Oui c'est bien Dobby répondit-il avec un sourire timide. Mais Dobby que fais-tu ici ? Dobby travaille ici maintenant répondit-il. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils.

**** Tu ne va pas me faire croire qu'il t'a libérer. Non. Non bien sur que non, c'est Harry Potter qui l'a fait. Comment Harry a-t-il pu te libérer ? demanda-t-elle éberlué. C'est une très longue histoire, que Dobby se fera un plaisir de vous raconter, mais venez vous asseoir d'abord dit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre. 

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et prirent place sur deux minuscules bancs devant la cheminé. Dragana écouta Dobby lui raconter toute l'histoire, la jeune femme riait à chaude larmes devant l'air déconfit de l'elfe de maison qui lui expliquait comment il s'y était pris pour tenter de sauvé Harry. 

**** Et il t'a pardonner ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle arrêta de rire. Oui, le jeune monsieur Potter est quelqu'un de bon. Oui il me semble en effet dit-elle avec un petit sourire en repensant au cognard. Mademoiselle Dragana 

Elle reprit son sérieux et regarda l'elfe.

**** Dobby a apprit ce qui vous était arriver, Dobby aurait aimer faire quelque chose. 

Le visage de Dragana s'assombrit, mais elle tenta tout de même de sourire pour rassurer l'elfe qui semblait de plus en plus triste.

**Ça va Dobby, moi aussi je suis désolé, j'aurais tant voulu te libérer après la mort de mon père, mais je n'en ai pas eu la chance Je suis ravi que Harry l'es fait, tu le méritais depuis bien longtemps. **

Il lui sourit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Dobby se retourna pour voir ce que c'était.

**Harry Potter s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi. **

Harry , Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers eux.

**Bonjour Dobby dit-il. **

Son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit son professeur.

**** Bonjour professeur Bonjour Harry, Hermione, Ron leur dit-elle avec un sourire. Bonjour professeur répondirent-ils en cœur. Alors qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter ? Rien, nous étions seulement venu te dire bonjour, mais nous allons repassé une autre fois dit-il. 

Dragana se releva.

**** Non rester, je partais dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le dîner, j'étais seulement venu me chercher quelque chose à mangé dit-elle ne montrant son assiette de cookie qui était vide. Je me suis déjà trop attarder, Dobby m'a raconter comment tu l'avais libérer, c'était brillant. 

Elle se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

**** Je vais repasser te voir une autrefois Dobby, nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à nous dire. 

Il hocha la tête.

**À demain dit-elle pour les trois élèves. ** Au revoir professeur répondirent-ils en cœur. Au revoir Dobby dit-elle en tournant les talons. Au revoir mademoiselle Dragana. 

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**** Dobby tu es libre maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison de m'appeler ainsi. Si tu persiste je devrai t'appeler monsieur Dobby et il ne me plaira pas d'appeler ainsi mon plus vieil ami. 

Il lui fit un sourire et la regarda s'éloigner, lorsqu'elle eu disparu, il se tourna vers les trois camarades. Harry avide de question ne perdit pas un instant.

**Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il à l'elfe de maison qui semblait flotter sur un nuage. ** Oui, Dobby servait sa famille avant de servir les Malefoy, Mademoiselle . 

Il s'arrêta et sourit repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**** Dragana reprit-il, était encore toute jeune quand le maître est mort et que Dobby a du partir. Comment était ces parents ? demanda-t-il. Les maîtres n'étaient pas de très bonne personne répondit-il avec un sourire navrée. 

Ils avaient toujours l'impression de trahir un quelconque serment lorsqu'il parlait de ces maîtres.

**Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. ** Ils étaient des partisans de... De Voldemort ? 

L 'elfe hocha la tête soudain apeurer.

Et le professeur Serpã ? demanda Harry. Non, Dragana est très différente, elle est comme ça grand-mère. Le maître était quelqu'un de dur, mais c'est la mère qui... sachant de qui elle était la sœur, elle ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien. De qui était-elle la sœur ? 

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry fulminait en faisant les cents pas comme un lion en cage, devant la cheminée.

**Allons Harry calmes-toi, ça ne sert à rien de ce mettre dans des états pareil. Essai plutôt de comprendre Dobby, c'est très dur pour lui de te dire les secrets de ces anciens maîtres expliqua Hermione**. 

Il soupira, Dobby avait refuser de lui dire de qui elle était la nièce.

**Il nous en a déjà dit beaucoup ajouta-t-elle. ** Je sais, mais j'aurais aimer savoir cette dernière chose. Écoute Harry, je sais que tu ne lui fait pas confiance à cause de la réaction de Malefoy, alors veux-tu savoir ce que je crois ? demanda-t-elle. 

Il hocha la tête.

**Jusqu'à présent nous avons vu ça de façon négative, alors que c'est plutôt positif, il a eut peur d'elle. En quoi cela peut être négatif, de plus souviens-toi avec Rogue nous nous étions bien tromper. Hagrid semble lui faire confiance, Dumbledore aussi et Dobby ne tarde pas d'éloge à son sujet. **

Ce n'était pas avec Rogue qu'elle allait le faire changer d'avis, mais il faut dire qu'elle touchait de bon points. Tout le monde semblait lui faire confiance et Dobby n'avait pas peur d'elle, ce qui était une première en ce qui concerne ces anciens maîtres. 

**** Tu as peut-être raison avoua Harry. Peut-être que Malefoy a eut peur d'elle parce que c'est une ennemi de la famille ? 

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

Je suis sur que c'est quelque chose du genre dit Ron. Bon très bien alors nous sommes tous d'accord ? demanda Hermione. Nous lui laissons une chance avant de l'envoyer systématiquement dans le camp des méchants ? 

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête 

**** Est-ce qu'on descend dîner maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se levant. Oui répondit Ron en l'imitant. 

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, ces compagnons sur ces traces.

**** Vous savez je la trouve plutôt gentille avoua Ron piteusement. 

Ils éclatèrent de rires devant la remarque désinvolte de Ron.

Dans la grande salle, le festin était bien entamer, Dragana était assise et discutait avec Hagrid.

**** Alors cette première journée ? demanda-t-il. Ça c'est bien passé lui répondit-elle. Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu as entendu parler de mes cours ? demanda-t-elle pleine de curiosité. Oui j'ai entendu quelques élèves qui en parlaient. Que disaient-ils ? Ils disaient que le cours avait été intéressant et dynamique. Ils m'ont aussi parler des feuilles. 

Dragana eut un sourire, elle savait maintenant quel groupe avait parler à Hagrid.

**Et que t'ont-ils dit d'autre ? ** Rien 

Elle savait bien que s'il y avait eut des commentaires négatifs Hagrid ne les lui dirait pas et pour aujourd'hui elle lui en était reconnaissante. À côté d 'elle une ombre se profila, le maître des potions avait briller jusqu'ici par son absence et maintenant il rejoignait la table.

**** Bonsoir dit-il d'une voix sans intonation. Bonsoir répondirent Hagrid et Dragana. 

Dragana devait lui parler, le premier club de duel avait lieu demain et ils devaient convenir de la façon de fonctionner. Elle se tourna vers lui.

**** Le premier club de duel aura lieu demain, à seize heures trente. Bien, je serai là. 

Dragana entamait une pointe de tarte à la rhubarbe, depuis l'arriver de Rogue l'atmosphère était plus tendu.

**** Comment devrait-il se dérouler selon vous ? demanda-t-elle. Faites comme bon vous sembles et je vous suivrai. Génial, je vois que vous avez décider de votre niveau d'implication. Alors dites-moi, de quel genre d'utilité me serrez-vous puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir m'aider ? 

Dragana se leva et quitta la table, puisqu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part. Elle monta d'un pas rapide à sa chambre. Elle était furieuse, ils en étaient donc là, la guerre. Il allait attendre dans son coin qu'elle se plante pour ensuite le faire remarquer à tout ceux que cela pourrait intéresser. C'était ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir, le traitement qu'il réservait au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il considérait d'un niveau inférieur au sien. Elle n'était pas d'un niveau inférieur au sien et elle allait lui prouver. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts, demain elle montrerait de quoi elle était capable et il regretterait amèrement de l'avoir traiter ainsi. Elle s'affala sur son lit, elle était épuiser, elle sombra dans un sommeil tourmenter.


	5. Le club de duel

**__**

Bonjour à tous voici le cinquième, ça devient un peu plus croustillant.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Le club de duel

Les cours venaient de se terminés, ce serait bientôt le moment que Dragana avait appréhender toute la journée. Dans une demi-heure, il serait l'heure du club de duel. La jeune femme avait très mal dormi, elle s'était réveiller à plusieurs occasions, pour des visions et son dos n'avait pas cesser de la torturer. Elle devrait se résoudre à demander les ingrédients entrant dans la composition de sa potion à Rogue, sinon elle finirait dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui, comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi dégager et se comporter comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un nouveau professeur de défense à qui il se devait de tirer dans le pied ! 

***********Flash-back*********************************

Dragana était debout devant la fenêtre, il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, une nuit noire, sans lune. La vitre lui renvoyait son reflet, il y avait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était enfermer ici. Elle entendit une clé s'enfoncer dans la serrure de la porte, ce devait être son bourreau qui revenait la tourmenter. Elle ne se retourna pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais vit seulement le reflet de celui qui s'approchait d'elle. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, sans doute un de ces sous-fifres. Il venait sûrement lui porter une nouvelle dose de potion qui la rendrait crackmol. Elle sentait les effets de la dernière dose se dissiper, tranquillement et subtilement elle sentait ces pouvoirs lui revenir. Sans baguette, elle ne réussirait jamais à sortir d'ici, mais lui il devait en avoir une. Elle devait gagner du temps, pour que ces pouvoirs lui reviennent complètement et lui volerait sa baguette.

**Je viens vous porter votre potion lui dit-il d'un ton rude. **

Dragana se tourna vers lui, il la regardait sans dire un mot. Il avait été frappé par ces yeux, certes la couleur était étrange, mais c'était leur expression. Ils étaient tristes et ils y avaient tellement de colère à l'intérieur qu'il ne semblait pas appartenir à une si jeune fille.

**Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes nouveau n'est-ce pas ? **

Dragana était surprise, la plupart des hommes de main de Voldemort qu'elle avait vu, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait devant elle. Il n'était pas très vieux, mais semblait en colère contre on ne sait quel démon, les traits de son visage étaient durs, ces yeux sans expression, mais sans savoir pourquoi Dragana avait plus de sympathie pour lui qu'elle n'en avait pour les autres. 

**Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, mais oui je suis nouveau lui répondit-il en lui tendant un gobelet. **

Ces yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit et renvoyait son image à Dragana. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre ignorant le gobelet qu'il lui tendait.

**Vous devriez partir pendant qu'il est encore temps souffla-t-elle. ** Allez, buvez, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. 

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

**C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? demanda-t-elle. **

Il se demandait où elle voulait en venir, qu'elle importance cela avait ? Elle ne semblait pas déranger par sa présence et encore moins effrayez. Il se demandait pourquoi son maître la gardait enfermer ici.

**Oui. ** Ainsi donc vous êtes son nouveau maître des potions. Vous savez pourquoi c'est vous qui préparez les potions maintenant ? dit-elle en avançant vers lui. 

Il se sentait mal à l'aise à présent, il l'observait alors qu'elle tournait autours de lui, comme un chat sur sa proie. Elle s'était arrêter devant lui, son regard planter dans le sien, elle était belle et arrogante.

**** Parce qu'il a tuer votre prédécesseur dit-elle en approchant son visage encore plus. 

Il recula d'un pas, quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? 17,18 ou plus ou moins ? Il n'était pas capable de le dire, tellement son attitude et ces yeux étaient troublant. Faisant mine de ne rien avoir vu, Dragana se mit à parler plus légèrement.

**Le pauvre bougre avait fait une erreur dans le dosage et sa potion n'avait pas durée plus de six heures. **

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout près du sien.

**Êtes-vous sur de n'avoir fait aucune erreur ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement. ** Je ne fais jamais d'erreur dit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. 

Dragana savait que ces pouvoirs étaient revenus, elle avait à présent besoin de sa baguette, mais où était-elle ? Elle devait l'obliger à la sortir. Elle recula un peu, il commençait à s'impatienter.

**Je vois, on est impétueux, sur de soi. Trop sur même, cela vous perdra un jour, vous verrez. ** Ça suffit maintenant, je vous ai suffisamment entendu, buvez votre potion. Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, malheureusement pour vous dit-elle en le défiant du regard. 

Un sourire sadique vint éclairer son visage.

**Oh que si vous allez la boire sinon... ** Sinon quoi ? 

Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il lui ferait si elle ne buvait pas, alors il resta planté devant elle, sans rien dire. Dragana pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le laisser ce calmer si elle voulait qu'il en vienne à sortir sa baguette, alors elle attaqua de nouveau.

**Vous n'êtes qu'un larbin qui suit les ordres de son maître. Vous n'avez rien d'un être courageux, les gens courageux se dressent contre lui, il ne se prosterne pas à ses pieds dans une infusion de courbettes ridicules. **

Elle sentait qu'il perdait son sang froid et c'est ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il sorte sa baguette. Elle s'avança vers lui encore plus déterminer, il ne la tuerait, il le lui avait interdit. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et lorsque Dragana fit un pas de plus il sortit sa baguette.

**Que croyez-vous réussir à faire avec ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Vous poussez la stupidité jusqu'à croire que vous pourriez faire pire que lui. **

Il l'a gifla, si fort que Dragana eut de la difficulté à rester debout. Mais son plan avait réussi, il avait perdu patience et pendant son excès de rage, elle était parvenue à se saisir de sa baguette. 

**_EVERTESTATUM _cria-t-elle. **

Il revola quelques mètres plus loin, sur le dos. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et entreprit une course effrénée à travers le corridor. Elle fut stopper net par une barrière magique et tomba à la renverse. Elle l'entendit, il s'était relever et courrait vers elle. Les mains tremblantes et la peur au ventre, elle se releva difficilement. Il était parvenu à sa hauteur, il la prît par le bras, ces yeux flamboyaient d'une lueur féroce. Il était fou de rage, il s'était fait ridiculiser par une gamine et elle allait le payer. Il reprit sa baguette, dans une dernière tentative Dragana le frappa au visage avec son coude, il tomba de nouveau et relâcha son bras. Elle ouvrit la porte en face d'elle et entra. Elle connaissait cette chambre, elle referma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir à la volée, sa baguette magique reposait dans le fond, elle l'a prit. 

**_ALOHOMORA_** **dit une voix l'autre côté de la porte**. 

Dragana n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir l'affronter, il n'y avait aucune autre issus que cette porte. Il se tenait debout devant la porte, le visage ruisselant de sueur, sa baguette pointer vers la jeune fille. Elle pouvait voir toute la haine dans ces yeux, Dragana savait qu'elle devait faire un choix, mais ce choix elle l'avait déjà fait, alors elle leva sa baguette à son tour. Il était à arme égale cette fois, sa main tremblait, il commençait à craindre qu'elle finisse par le tuer.

**_IMPERIO_** **dit-il. **

Dragana fut toucher par le sort, elle sentit cette béatitude anormale l'envahir, lorsqu'elle l'entendit qui lui disait de le suivre pourtant elle refusa et le lien se brisa d'un coup. Il était soufflé, elle avait combattu l'impérium sans plus de difficulté.

**_ENDOLORIS _cria-t-elle. **

Il fut toucher par le sort et s'affala sur le sol, Dragana se mit à courir vers la porte. Mais elle ne contrôlait pas bien ce sort et il fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur, il réussit à attraper sa baguette. Dragana savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin sans sa baguette, alors elle s'arrêta, elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici, mais même si elle en était consciente elle refusait d'y passer sa vie, c'était peut-être lui qui allait la délivrer. Il s'était relever, en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle se tourna vers lui au même moment il prononça.

**_AVADA... _**

Il stoppa net, elle souriait, un sourire de résignation . Que pouvait-il lui avoir fait pour qu'à son âge on soit résigner à mourir ?

**Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous cria-t-elle en fondant sur lui et en le frappant à grand coup. Vous voyez que j'avais raison vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. **

Il lui prit les poignets pour qu'elle cesse de le frapper et la repoussa, elle s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer.

**Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous soyez prête à mourir ainsi ? demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage. **

Elle ne lui répondit pas et baissa la tête encore plus. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il avait souiller son enfance. Depuis quelque temps il pensait que son maître avait perdu la raison, mais ça c'était plus affreux que tout songea-t-il. Si elle s'échappait, il allait sûrement le tuer, mais si par son sacrifice, il pouvait sauver sa vie. Sans délibérer une seconde de plus il se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

**Allez, vous partez dit-il en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. ** Mais si vous me laissez partir, il vous tuera. Dépêchez-vous, nous devons faire vite lui dit-il faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. 

Dragana ne s'objecta plus longtemps, lorsqu'elle vit ces yeux, il était décider.

**********Fin du Flash-back**************************

Elle était debout devant une fenêtre à nouveau, elle balaya du revers de la main une larme qui avait perler le long de sa joue. C'était du passé, un passé qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Elle regarda sa montre, il était seize heures quinze, elle avait tout juste le temps de se rendre dans la grande salle. Si elle était en retard, le professeur Rogue ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui souligner son manque de sérieux. Elle se mit en route rapidement, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle tout était près et le maître des potions attendait patiemment le début de l'activité. Dragana s'approcha de lui.

**Merci d'avoir tout préparer lui dit-elle froidement. J'ai été retenu ailleurs. ** Écoutez, je crois que nous sommes mal partis. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils.

**Mal parti ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, vous me traiter d'abord d'incompétente et ensuite... ** Mademoiselle Serpã l'interrompit-il. Est-ce que je peux finir ? Oui répondit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai aucune explication logique en ce qui concerne mon commentaire, cependant hier au souper quand je vous ai dit de décider, ce que je tentais de faire, était de me faire pardonner pour ce commentaire déplacer. Maintenant si je n'ai pas sembler très emballer à l'idée de vous épauler dans ce projet, ne vous sentez pas viser, ce n'était pas tourné contre vous, mais contre le directeur qui m'a habilement manipuler. Manipuler ? Oui en plusieurs étapes avoua-t-il, un plie de colère se formant sur son front. Il m'a d'abord parler du projet, je lui ai dit que c'était une très bonne idée. Il m'a ensuite envoyer vous en parler et le lendemain quand je lui ai dit que vous aviez accepter, il m'a dit que puisque j'avais montrer au tant d'intérêt, je serai aussi sur le projet. 

Dragana hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se détourna afin de rire, manipuler, c'était un bien grand mot, piéger serait mieux. Dragana réprimait un sourire, il avait toujours eut le sens de l'exagération quand il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas choisit.

**** Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda-t-il. Non, bien sur que non, au contraire je trouve ça indigne d'un directeur bafouilla-t-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait encore réussi son coup, mais elle avait réussi à lui soutirer des excuses. 

**Alors maintenant si vous m'expliquiez comment vous compter procéder ? lui demanda-t-il agacer. **

Elle lui expliqua rapidement le déroulement de l'activité et lorsque les élèves se mirent à affluer dans la grande salle, elle décida qu'il était temps de commencer. Il était quatre heures trente cinq, elle croyait qu'ils étaient tous là, ils étaient installer chaque côté de l'estrade sur lequel elle monta.

**Bonjour à tous et bien venu à ce premier club de duel, je me réjouis de voir que vous êtes si nombreux. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas seule, le professeur Rogue a bien voulu me porter assistance dit-elle en essayant de contenir son fou rire, il m'a manipuler l'entendait-elle dire dans sa tête. Il sera présent chaque fois que son horaire le lui permettra. Maintenant, je vous ai tous parler des épreuves spéciales, elles se dérouleront un peu plus tard, vous devez donc vous trouvez un représentant. Pour l'instant nous allons commencer par des duels élève contre élève, j'ai mi dans ce sac vos noms et je vais piger au hasard. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? **

Personne ne leva la main, tous regardaient le maître des potions priant le ciel que ce ne soit pas lui qu'ils devraient affronter lors de l'épreuve spéciale.

**Très bien alors nous commençons dit-elle en plongeant la main dans son sac. **

Elle en ressortit deux bouts de papiers.

**Susan Bones des Poufsouffles et Terry Boot des Serdaigles veuillez monter sur l'estrade. **

Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et Dragana donna le signal. Ce n'était guère à la hauteur songea-t-elle, il avait mit près de trente secondes avant de réagir. Et leur échange était peu convaincant, si cela avait été une joute oratoire, le mot le plus souvent prononcer aurait sûrement été, euh... Dragana avait mal au dos, elle sentait sa colonne vertébrale se tordre de douleur.

**Pas très impressionnant tout ça lui murmura Rogue qui s'était approcher d'elle. ** C'est vrai, mais je vais y remédier faites-moi confiance. Très bien c'est fini dit-elle en montant sur l'estrade. Les deux suivant seront Mary-Lou Darvy des Serredaigles et Neville Londubat des Gryffondors. 

Ils montèrent, la jeune Darvy semblait confiante et Neville quant à lui semblait terrifier, même s'il était chaleureusement encourager par ces camarades de maison. Dragana avait hâte de voir ce qu'il ferait, plusieurs professeurs lui avaient parlé de lui, ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que Neville était un garçon attachant, mais pas vraiment douer pour la magie. Néanmoins lorsque Dragana donna le signal, il la surprit agréablement. Il lui semblait à présent plus déterminer, et bien qu'il bafouillait un peu sur les mots, il s'en sortit très bien, ces attaques étaient originales.

**Très bien, c'était vraiment très bien, très original monsieur Londubat. **

Le duel suivant qui opposa un jeune Poufsouffle à Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor ne fut pas très épatant, c'était d'une lenteur et d'une monotonie à faire peur. La jeune femme lança un regard désespérer au maître des potions qui semblait s'ennuyer. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione Granger et de Millicent Bulsrtode. Hermione qui semblait si sur d'elle d'habitude parut terrifier, la jeune fille qui l'opposait affichait un air hautain et sur d'elle lorsqu'elle monta sur l'estrade.

**Mes demoiselles à trois, un, deux, trois. **

La Serpentard lança un sortilège et Hermione l'esquiva de justesse. La jeune fille semblait confuse, elle ne lança pas son sort et Millicent attaqua à nouveau. Hermione fut catapulter au loin, Dragana monta sur l'estrade rapidement et sonna la fin du duel, pendant que Harry et Ron volèrent au secours de leur compagne de classe.

**Hermione est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry en s'agenouillant à ces côtés. ** Oui ça va répondit-elle en se relevant difficilement. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ? demanda Ron en lui rendant sa baguette. Je ne sais pas répondit-elle la mine basse. Mademoiselle Granger est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dragana. Oui professeur, merci. Très bien répondit Dragana en tournant les talons. 

Elle se dirigea vers le maître des potions, celui-ci la regardait les sourcils froncés.

**Que lui est-il arriver ? demanda-t-il. ** Je ne sais pas, mais elle va bien lui répondit-elle avant de monter sur l'estrade. Très bien maintenant est arriver le temps de l'épreuve spéciale, est-ce que chaque maison a choisi son représentant ? 

Aucun d'entre eux ne réagirent, alors Dragana en convenu que la réponse était oui.

**Très bien alors voici l'épreuve, je voulais voir ce que vous étiez capable de faire, alors quoi de mieux que de vous affronter moi-même. Voici comment ce déroulera cette épreuve, pour vous donnez le temps de faire vos preuves, vous aurez d'abord trois attaques, auxquels je ne ferai que me défendre, je ne riposterai pas. Par contre, si à la troisième vous n'avez pas mit fin à ce duel, j'attaquerai à mon tour expliqua-t-elle lentement en les regardant un après l'autre. Des questions ? **

Personne ne leva la main.

**Très bien alors les Poufsouffles, envoyez-moi votre représentant. **

Justin Finch-Fletcher monta sur l'estrade, regardant à peine son professeur de défense.

**Vous êtes prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle. ** Oui professeur répondit-il avec une fausse **assurance. **

Dragana fit un signe de tête au maître des potions qui s'approcha de l'estrade et donna le signal. Le jeune garçon lui envoya un sort de désarmement qui ne semblait pas très au point, c'est enfin l'expression que semblait dire le visage de Rogue, lorsque Dragana le vit dans son angle mort en évitant facilement le sort. Le deuxième et troisième sort semblèrent cependant un peu plus convaincant, mais la jeune femme parvint tout de même à les esquiver.

**_APICULA_** **cria Dragana. **

Justin se retrouva aussitôt emmurer dans un épais nuage d'abeilles.

**Si vous ne bouger pas, elles ne vous feront aucun mal lui expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. **

Écoutant le conseil de son professeur, le jeune garçon ne bougea pas un cil. Les Serpentards semblaient beaucoup apprécier le tableau et riait aux éclats.

**_MORTUUS REGINA_** **dit-elle. **

Le jeune garçon la regarda quand le nuage se dissipa, son visage était recouvert de sueur et il était blanc comme un drap. Dragana lui accorda cinq points parce qu'il n'avait pas paniquer, même si apparemment il avait eu très peur. Dragana se raidit une fraction de seconde, son dos lui faisait mal, tentant de ne pas y porte attention elle se tourna vers un autre groupe d'élèves.

**Les Serredaigles c'est votre tour. **

Une jeune fille chétive du nom de Mandy Brochlenuast monta sur l'estrade et se plaça face à Dragana. Après les questions d'usage le professeur Rogue donna le signal et la jeune fille attaqua. Dragana fit apparaître un oiseau et le plaça devant elle, le sort de désarmement l'atteignit de plein fouet. La jeune fille qui au premier abord n'avait pas sembler menaçante, donnait de plus en plus de difficulté à Dragana dans la mesure où elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces attaques. 

**_CIRCUS FOCUS_** **cria enfin Dragana lorsqu'elle put enfin répliquer. **

Mandy se retrouva entourer d'une barrière de flamme haute de deux mètres. Elle ne pouvait pas voir de l'autre côté, son professeur aurait aussi bien pu avoir quitter la pièce. Alors elle s'avoua vaincu, ne sachant comment se dépêtrer de ce feu de l'enfer.

**_EXTINGUERE_** **dit Dragana en s'approchant d'elle. Pas trop chaud ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire lorsque le mur de flammes disparu dans un petite fumée. ** Juste assez professeur répondit-elle avec un sourire. Très bien mademoiselle vous avez vos cinq points, vous avez été très rapide. Merci professeur dit-elle en descendant de l'estrade. Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quelle est la raison de la capitulation de monsieur Finch-Fletcher et de mademoiselle Brochlenuast ? demanda Dragana. 

Hermione fut surprise lorsque Ron leva la main, il était très rare qu'il participe lors de questionnaire du genre.

**** Monsieur Weasley Ils ne connaissaient pas le contre sort. Exactement, chaque sort à son contre sort, mi à part les sortilèges interdits, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils le sont. La plus part du temps c'est une simple question de logique, vous devez réfléchir à ce qui pourrait contrer ce sort. Pour les abeilles par exemples, quelqu'un se souvient du contre sort que j'ai utiliser ? 

Plusieurs main se levèrent.

**Monsieur Boot. ** Mortuus Regina répondit-il. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda un de ces voisins. Quelqu'un peut répondre à monsieur Pavie ? demanda-t-elle. 

Hermione avait la main levé depuis la première question.

**Oui mademoiselle Granger, je vous écoute. ** Cela signifie mort à la reine. Et pourquoi mademoiselle Granger aurais-je voulu tant de mal à cette pauvre bestiole ? Parce que chez les abeilles il n'y a qu'une reine et c'est elle qui commende les troupes, sans elle les autres désertent le champ de bataille. Excellent mademoiselle Granger, c'est exact, pour mettre fin à ce sort je n'avais besoin que de faire disparaître la reine. Vous comprenez maintenant ce que je voulais dire lorsque je disais que c'était pour la plus part du temps une question de logique ? Pour le feu, qu'elle meilleure façon que de tout simplement l'éteindre ? 

Les élèves la regardaient en souriant, ils savaient bien qu'elle n'attendait pas là une réponse à sa question. Lorsque Dragana se retourna pour rejoindre son côté de l'estrade, son regard croisa celui du maître des potions. Celui-ci n'y comprenait rien, les élèves riaient et avaient l'air de s'amuser, pourtant elle les avait mi devant l'échec à toutes les fois et se montrait plutôt dur avec eux songea-t-il. En réalité ce qui le surprenait réellement c'était que lui aussi trouvait cela intéressant. Les élèves semblaient l'apprécier et apprécier sa façon de leur faire comprendre les choses. C'était un bon professeur, elle n'était pas dure comme lui, mais pas non plus aussi mielleuse que Lupin, ce qui était bien suffisant pour ne pas le contrarier, parce qu'a mangé sucré, on s'écœure vite.

**Très bien maintenant au tour des Serpentards annonça Dragana en décochant un sourire à Rogue. **

Dragana ne fut pas très surprise de voir Drago Malefoy monter sur l'estrade sans la regarder.

**Prêt monsieur Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle. ** Oui professeur. 

Le professeur Rogue donna le signal et le jeune blondinet y alla d'une première attaque. Ce n'était guère convaincant, il manquait de vigueur et le sort passa à près d'un mètre de Dragana. Après quelques secondes, il lança son deuxième sort qui celui-ci la frôla.

**Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un duel, alors un peu de nerf lui lança son directeur de maison. **

Drago le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il lui lançait un regard noir de reproche, mais c'était son troisième sort, il savait qu'elle pourrait bientôt répliquer et c'est ce qui le terrifiait. Mais s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Rogue il devait attaquer fortement et espérer qu'elle ne répliquerait pas trop durement.

**_CHIROPTERA_** **cria-t-il lui envoyant une volée de chauve-souris. **

Dragana les transforma en papillons et pendant qu'il était entrain de regarder le spectacle, lança son attaque.

**_FILA DIABOLUS_** **cria Dragana. **

Le jeune Drago se retrouva coincer au beau milieu d'un filet du diable, il se débattait et le filet resserra son étreinte.

**Doucement monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire rapidement que pourrait faire monsieur Malefoy pour ce sortir de ça ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les élèves. Monsieur Londubat. **

Neville la regarda interpeller.

**Dépêchez-vous monsieur Londubat avant que monsieur Malefoy ne suffoque lui intima-t-elle. ** Restez calme, quand il s'énerve, il se resserre. Monsieur Malefoy ne semble pas disposer à rester calme, une autre idée peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'amas de branche qui bougeait. Euh... la lumière, il n'aime pas la lumière. Très bien dit-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy. _LUMOS SOLEM ! _ __

La plante disparue bien vite brûlé par les rayons chauds du soleil qui avaient jaillit de la baguette de Dragana, découvrant le visage consterné du jeune garçon. Drago avait honte de lui, il avait paniquer et la plante c'était resserrer sur lui. Il ne risqua même pas un regard en direction de son directeur, qui était visiblement déçu.

**Voilà, vous êtes toujours vivant, mais sans aucun point. Cependant vous en ressortez en ayant apprit quelque chose, vous devez rester calme, paniquer vous embrouille l'esprit et dans ce cas présent cela aurait pu vous perdre. Vous pouvez redescendre maintenant, je crois que pour ce qui est du filet du diable vous retiendrez la leçon conclut-elle alors qu'un nouveau spasme lui barrait le dos. ** Oui professeur répondit-il en descendant. 

Dragana sentait une douleur aiguë à la base de son cou, comme si on avait mi le feu à sa robe, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer, elle s'approcha du maître des potions. Celui-ci la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

**Pouvez-vous prendre ma place pour le prochain duel ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder une certaine contenance. ** Oui, que vous arrive-t-il ? Rien, j'ai seulement besoin de m'asseoir un peu lui répondit-elle essayant de sourire. Très bien les Gryffondor c'est à votre tour annonça-t-il en montant sur l'estrade. 

Ce fut Harry Potter qui le suivit, voyant les regards hostiles qu'ils échangèrent Dragana réalisa qu'elle venait peut-être de commettre une grossière erreur. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, alors elle donna le signal de départ. Harry lança son premier sort, son deuxième, Rogue était parvenu jusqu'ici à les éviter, mais lorsque Harry lui envoya une chaise qui volait vers lui à toute vitesse, Dragana vit ces peurs se concrétiser.

**_EXPULSIO_** **cria le maître des potions avec rages. **

Ce qui eut pour effet de renvoyer la chaise à son destinataire, Harry s'effondra parterre et Ron et Hermione s'élancèrent vers lui sous le regard incrédule des autres élèves. Voyant que son collègue se dirigeait vers eux, le visage crispé par la colère, la jeune femme l'intercepta en se plaquant devant lui.

**Poussez-vous lui dit-il. ** Non, vous partez maintenant lui répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Vous en avez suffisamment fait comme ça. Je... vous avez vu ce que ce petit crétin à fait ? lui demanda-t-il les dents serrées en désignant Harry qui était toujours parterre, mais que la chaise n'avait à peine effleurer. Votre attitude n'a guère été mieux, mais oui j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait et je m'occuperai de lui personnellement, maintenant partez, nous en reparlerons plus tard. 

Soupirant bruyamment, il tourna les talons d'un coup sec claquant sa cape au visage de Dragana. 

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à la semaine prochaine dit-elle pour les autres élèves en se dirigeant vers Harry. **

Ron leva les yeux vers elle.

**Il est fou s'exclama-t-il. ** Non, il n'est pas fou et d'abord qui avait lancer les hostilités ? demanda-t-elle furieuse. Moi répondit Harry en se relevant avec peine. Mais... Écoutez monsieur Weasley, la complicité dont vous faites preuves à l'égard de monsieur Potter est très touchante, mais cela ne changera rien aux faits. Vous souvenez-vous des règles a respecter lors de duels amicales dont je vous ai parler l'autre jour ? Et bien, monsieur Potter a briser une de ces règles et le professeur Rogue lui a signifier expliqua-t-elle tentant de sauver les meubles. Je sais professeur, je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, je me suis laisser emporter dit Harry doucement. Je suis disposer à croire que cela ne se reproduira plus monsieur Potter, mais pour me convaincre vous devrez faire vos excuses au professeur Rogue. 

Harry leva des yeux horrifiés vers elle, mais voyant son regard à elle, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

**J'y vais tout de suite mademoiselle dit-il piteusement. ** Non attendez demain lui dit-elle espérant que d'ici là elle aurait le temps de le calmer. 

Harry hocha la tête.

**Très bien vous pouvez partir leur annonça-t-elle. **

Ils se retournèrent et se mirent en marche en direction de la sortie.

**Mademoiselle Granger **

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur de défense.

**Puis-je vous parler un instant ? ** Oui professeur. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai dit-elle à l'intention de ces camarades. 

Dragana se dirigea vers l'estrade et s'y assied difficilement. Hermione qui l'observait remarqua qu'elle était soudain très blême.

**Professeur est-ce que ça va ? Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? ** Non, ça va Hermione, c'est seulement mon dos, une vieille blessure lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Viens t'asseoir. 

La jeune fille prit place à ces côtés.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'est arriver tout à l'heure Hermione ? Les autres professeurs mon dit que tu étais excellente dans toutes les matières. ** C'est vrai, je suis douer pour la théorie, aussi pour la pratique, du moins je me débrouille habituellement. Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai figer répondit-elle désolé. Figer ? Oui, elle me regardait comme si elle avait déjà gagner et j'ai figer, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître un sort. Alors elle m'a jeter un autre sort pendant que je cherchais. Je vois répondit-elle songeuse. Alors je vois qu'une seule solution. 

La jeune fille l'a regarda confuse.

**Serais-tu disposer à m'accorder une demi-heure de ton temps par semaine ? ** Oui Très bien, nous allons donc travailler la vitesse et l'assurance, parce qu'apparemment c'est ce qui ta déstabiliser. D'accord Tu resteras demain après le cours, nous conviendrons du meilleur temps pour toutes les deux. 

Elle hocha la tête.

**Allez file maintenant, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter dit-elle en songeant à Rogue qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme dans son bureau. ** À demain professeur dit-elle en bondissant sus ces pieds. À demain Hermione répondit-elle en la regardant s'éloigner. 

Dragana l'aimait bien, elle lui rappelait un peu elle-même lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, même si Hermione était beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été. Se rappelant à l'ordre, la jeune femme se souvint que sa journée n'était pas fini encore, il lui restait toujours quelque chose à régler, une tâche de titan, résonner son ancien professeur de potion. Il serait bientôt l'heure du dîner, Dragana ne put se résigner, elle n'avait pas la force à présent de l'affronter le ventre vide, alors elle décida qu'elle irait le voir après le dîner. Cela lui donnera plus de temps pour se calmer et à moi aussi songea-t-elle.

Après le dîner Dragana se dirigea vers les cachots, elle avait suffisamment reporter l'exode. Il ne s'était pas montrer le bout du nez au repas ce qui confirmait à Dragana ce qu'elle craignait, il était toujours furieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son bureau, elle eut encore une seconde d'hésitation, l'idée de s'enfuir lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle frappa tout de même.

**Entrez beugla-t-il. **

Dragana prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Il était debout devant la cheminé, il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'elle entra.

**Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il. ** Ce que je veux ? Je veux comprendre, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? demanda-t-elle doucement. 

Il se tourna vers elle, il était toujours furieux.

**Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit et lui ? cria-t-il. **

Dragana c'était trompé, il n'était pas furieux, il était littéralement hors de lui.

**Sauf votre respect vous semblez oublier qui est le professeur et qui est l'élève. Potter a dépasser les limites et il a été le premier a l'admettre, mais vous, vous lui renvoyez sa chaise, c'est indigne de vous répondit Dragana qui sentait déjà sa patience arriver à terme. **

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, ces narines se gonflant sous l'effet de la colère. .

**Indigne ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait été digne ? Que je reçoive la chaise en pleine figure ? siffla-t-il. ** Non, mais vous auriez tout simplement pu la détruire, au lieu de lui renvoyez bêtement. 

Il se tourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cheminée, l'entretien semblait fini, mais Dragana savait que si elle partait maintenant, il serait encore fâcher durant des jours.

**Professeur, je sais que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Potter, mais... ** Taisez-vous ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec lui. 

Il semblait se calmer. 

**Ça suffit cessez de vous cachez derrière cette excuse dit-elle exaspérer. ** Cette excuse ? cria-t-il. Oui cette excuse, vos airs d'ancien mangemort amère réussisse peut-être encore à berner quelqu'un, mais pas moi, je sais quand vous faites semblant et quand vous y prenez plaisir. Et croyez-moi avec Potter, le bonheur de lui nuire ce dépeint sur votre visage. 

Il ne répondit pas, à l'évidence maintenant il était aussi fâcher contre elle.

**Potter va venir vous faire des excuses demain, je ne vous demande pas de lui en faire aussi, je sais que ce serait trop vous demandez, mais accepter au moins les siennes**. 

Il soupira, elle se retourna pour ce diriger vers la porte et s'arrêta.

**Pour ce qui est du club de duel, je comptes sur vous pour que plus jamais un incident de ce genre ne se reproduise. Sinon c'est avec le directeur que j'en parlerai. **

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, après quelque pas elle du s'arrêter, son dos lui faisait déjà mal dans le bureau du maître des potions, elle avait cru qu'elle allait défaillir tellement la douleur était aiguë. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, mettant ces mains sur ces genoux.

**Dragana ? **

Elle releva la tête, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant elle.

**Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il. ** Rien, je prenais l'air lui répondit-elle en se relevant. 

Mais elle s'était relever trop vite.

**C'est ton dos ? **

Ce fut la dernière chose que Dragana entendit avant de s'évanouir. Le professeur la rattrapa avant qu'elle touche le sol et la traîna par lévitation jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, le maître des potions se retourna furieusement. Voyant Dragana qui flottait dans les aires et le directeur qui entrait derrière elle, il se calma immédiatement.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. ** Rien, elle s'est seulement évanouit. Elle s'est évanouit comme ça, sans raison ? Non Sévérus, pas sans raison. Mais monsieur nous devrions l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Non, elle a seulement besoin de se reposer et de quelques soins que vous êtes la personne la mieux placer pour lui prodiguer lui répondit-il calmement en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce. 

Comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui, Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le vieil homme posa Dragana sur le lit.

**Si je comprends bien monsieur vous savez ce qu'elle a ? ** Oui. Vous appelle-t-il à lui ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes. Oui répondit-il sans comprendre. 

Il avait déjà vu les bras de la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas la marque. Dumbledore tourna Dragana sur le ventre, écarta ces cheveux et étira le collet de sa robe pour dévoiler la marque des ténèbres, niché à la démarcation entre le cou et le dos. Le maître des potions était stupéfait.

**Je ne savais pas. **

Dumbledore lui sourit.

**Vous ne saviez pas quoi ? lui demanda-t-il une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Vous n'allez tout de même pas persister à me faire croire que vous ignorer tout du passé de Dragana ? ** Je ne savais pas qu'elle était marquée. 

Réalisant ce que venait de dire le directeur il fronça les sourcils.

**Vous savez monsieur ? ** Si votre question est : Est-ce que je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez aider à s'échapper. Je répondrai oui, je l'ai toujours su. Elle vous l'a dit ? Non Dragana préférerait mourir plutôt que de vous trahir, je l'ai deviner. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais dit que vous saviez monsieur ? 

Il sourit de plus bel.

**Allons Sévérus, vous mettiez tant d'effort tout les deux à tout me cacher, je n'ai pas voulu vous décevoir. **

Le maître des potions se sentait honteux maintenant qu'il comprenait que le vieil homme avait toujours su. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais oser lui avouer toute la vérité, sans doute de l'appréhension, il aurait pu lui demander de lui dire comment cela s'était produit. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer les événements comme il s'était produit sans le décevoir. 

**Monsieur **

Dumbledore leva la tête vers lui.

**Lui avez-vous dit que j'étais... ** Un espion ? Non, elle sait que vous l'avez été autrefois, mais elle ne sait pas que vous avez renouer avec votre passé. J'ai cru préférable de vous laissez ça entre les mains. 

Le maître des potions hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était à nouveau espion, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait dit d'arrêter de se cacher derrière cette excuse songea-t-il, cela rendait déjà ce qu'elle avait dit moins pire. Mais elle avait tout de même comprit qu'il n'aimait pas Potter. Lorsque le vieil homme se releva, il posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

**Mais je crois que vous devriez tout lui dire Sévérus. **

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**En attendant je compte sur vous pour la remettre sur pied. ** Monsieur dit-il au moment où le directeur allait sortir. 

Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

**Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il lui est fait là ? demanda-t-il faisant allusion à la marque des ténèbres de la jeune femme. ** Je ne sais pas, mais vous connaissez le personnage aussi bien que moi, sans doute a-t-il voulu que ce soit spécial pour elle. Il est évident que placer où elle est ce doit être terriblement soufrant répondit-il avec un sourire navré. 

Le maître des potions regarda Dumbledore quitter la pièce et lorsqu'il eut refermer la porte, se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était étendu sur son lit. La douleur crispait son visage, elle avait mal même en dormant, il repensa à ce que venait de lui dire le directeur. Il avait voulu que ce soit spécial, sûrement, un homme comme le seigneur des ténèbres devait penser que l'amour devait faire plus mal que la servitude. De l'amour, non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, il savait bien que son ancien maître n'était pas capable de tel sentiment songea-t-il avec un air de dégoût. Ce qui lui avait fait n'avait rien de l'amour, il avait seulement voulu la posséder. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir attirer vers elle, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ? Bien sur elle était belle, mais il n'avait rien en commun, Dragana avait en elle une infinie bonté que c'est yeux trahissaient en un seul regard. Elle pouvait être parfois d'une rudesse, d'une sévérité à faire peur et d'autre fois d'une douceur qui le rendait parfaitement mal à l'aise, mais il était admiratif devant de telles nuances. C'était peut-être aussi ce qui avait susciter l'intérêt de Voldemort ou peut-être avait-il simplement comprit qu'elle serait un jour une sorcière très puissante ? Il s'interrompit, si en près de quinze ans il n'avait jamais trouver la réponse à cette question, sûrement qu'il ne la trouverait pas ce soir. Il replia le duvet sur elle, il la laisserait dormir et lui donnerait une potion lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta la pièce, pour rejoindre son bureau.

Il revint une heure plus tard, une bouteille de potion, un gobelet et un livre dans les mains. Il s'approcha du lit, elle dormait toujours, il déposa la bouteille et le gobelet sur la table de chevet et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil devant la cheminé. Il réalisait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle avait raison, il s'était laissé emporter comme un adolescent. Il était plus facilement irritable depuis son retour et il en était conscient. Il aurait voulu que ce soit comme autrefois, quand elle venait faire ces devoirs ici et qu'il la tolérait volontiers dans son espace, mais cette époque était loin. Maintenant il ne faisait preuve d'aucune ouverture à cette idée et s'efforçait de la garder éloigner. Il y avait sûrement trop de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit pour qu'il puisse en être autrement, le temps avait creuser une trancher qu'il n'aurait pas pu remplir seulement avec des mots. Ils avaient été treize ans sans se voir, où était-elle ? Et qu'avait-elle fait ? Il ne le savait pas et cela le chiffonnait, mais de quel droit pourrait-il lui poser la question ? Comme si elle lui devait des comptes, peut-être lui demanderait-elle ce que lui avait fait. Lui, voulait-il vraiment lui dire ce qu'il avait fait durant ces années ? Il secoua la tête dégoûter par cette idée et par le flot de sentimentalité dont il faisait preuve. Il ouvra son livre et tenta de ce concentrer sur sa lecture.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit un temps a réaliser qu'il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Il se redressa et fit craquer son cou, il entendu ensuite un bruit, c'était ce bruit qui l'avait réveiller. Il se tourna vers le lit, elle se débattait, donnant de grand coup dans l'air avec ces mains. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit, elle avait le visage rougi et en sueur. 

**Non dit-elle dans un souffle à demi étouffer. ** Mademoiselle Serpã dit-il doucement. 

Mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas et continuait de se débattre frénétiquement. Il avait peur de la toucher, comme si cela avait pu la mettre encore plus en colère.

**Mademoiselle Serpã dit-il un peu plus fort. **

Mais toujours rien, il s'approcha encore plus, tentant d'éviter les mains de Dragana qui avait frôler son visage, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Réveillez-vous dit-il plus fort en la secouant un peu. 

Dragana fit le saut, elle s'assied d'un coup comme une furie. Le maître des potions recula, elle pointait sa baguette sur lui et le regardait les yeux affolés.

**** Ce n'est que moi dit-il en reculant encore. 

Elle soupira, regarda autour d'elle et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle s'était relever trop vite et elle avait mal au cœur. Il s'approcha du lit.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit dans son champ de vision. ** Vous vous êtes évanoui et le professeur Dumbledore vous a emmener ici répondit-il en prenant la bouteille et le gobelet. 

Elle se souvenait à présent du visage peu convaincu du vieil homme, lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle prenait l'air.

**Il y a longtemps que je dors ? ** Un peu plus de trois heures répondit-il en lui tendant le gobelet. 

Elle se rassied, cette fois plus doucement et prit ce qu'il lui tendait, elle reconnu immédiatement la mixture et leva les yeux vers lui.

**Vous savez ? demanda-t-elle. ** Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit pour que je sache quoi faire de vous dit-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son fauteuil. 

Dragana bu la potion, se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assied dans le fauteuil à ces côtés et déposa le gobelet sur la table basse devant elle. Il avait ouvert son livre et semblait de nouveau dans sa lecture.

**** Merci lui dit-elle. 

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler Dragana se leva.

****

- Vous ne prenez rien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, il avait fermé son livre et la regardait à présent.

**Oui, habituellement, mais je suis parti rapidement de chez moi et j'ai complètement oublier de l'apporter. **

Il releva un sourcil.

**Vous deviez vous doutez que je possédais sûrement quelques choses qui aurait pu vous soulager. Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demander ? ** Parce que nous étions occuper à d'autre chose répondit-elle ironiquement. Je sais, mais de là a souffrir ainsi, c'est de l'orgueil mal placé si vous voulez mon avis dit-il en ouvrant son livre. Bonsoir professeur dit-elle furieuse en prenant la direction de la porte. Emmenez le reste du flacon ainsi vous n'aurez pas à me le demandez, puisque vous n'en avez pas le courage et nous serons tout deux ainsi épargner d'avoir ce genre de conversation. 

Elle prît la bouteille, elle avait eu l'intention de lui jeter par la tête, mais cela ne lui aurait pas suffisamment fait de mal, pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire. 

**Vous savez professeur dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'étais heureuse de revenir à Poudlard, j'avais hâte de vous revoir, parce que croyez le ou non, vous m'avez manquer durant toutes ces années. **

Il était abasourdi par ces révélation et l'expression de son visage le confirmait, mais ni portant aucune attention Dragana poursuivi.

Mais j'ai été fortement déçu de me rendre compte que le professeur pour qui j'avais eu autant d'estime avait quitter ces lieux. En effet il semble qu'il ait été remplacé par un espèce de sadique, aigri et bourru. Une coquille vide qui semble avoir prit un plaisir pervers à enterrer **sous une mer de sarcasme toute chose bien qu'il est pu faire et effacer toute trace du professeur que j'adorait. **

Elle tourna les talons, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière elle comme un une barrière noir la protégeant d'une réplique cinglante qui ne vint pas. Le maître des potions était rester figé et sursauta lorsqu'elle referma la porte réalisant tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait pas crier, elle avait parler de façon poser et réfléchit, d'un ton ferme, sans être cruel. Ce ton il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, une fois qu'il tentait d'oublier déjà depuis quinze ans. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Il sentit son cœur se tordre, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il avait voulu garder ces distances, mais pas qu'elle le déteste comme lui avait avouer ces yeux avant de sortir.

**__**

Bon voilà c'était mon cinquième chapitre, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous en penser. J'ai été gentil jusqu'à maintenant, gentille et patiente, mais là je me déchaîne. Je veux des reviews !!! Et je descendrai jusqu'à vous dire pas de review pas de chapitre 6. Quoi ? C'est honteux vous croyez ? Non pas du tout, plusieurs le font déjà, alors j'ai décider de me rallier au mouvement pour me faire entendre. Je veux des reviews !!!

May-Luna qui est tout triste parce qu'on dirait que personne ne lit sa fic.


	6. Beaucoup de questions sans réponse

****

Bonjour tout le monde, voici un autre chapitre, c'est beaucoup de bla, bla, mais se ne sera pas le dernier, alors préparer vous mentalement, lol, ça pas l'air motivant dit comme ça.

Hybride 1 et Jenny : Merci pour la review, c'est gentil.

Livalia : Euh… J'habites la lune, en espérant que se 

soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas que tu me 

trouve, mais je ne devrais pas avoir de 

problème puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de 

m'arrêter.

Virgin : Chère Virginie, professionnelle de la 

grammaire, lol. Je te le dis tout de suite, je fais 

de gros efforts, mais ma matière forte n'était 

pas le français, loin de là. Je sais pas si tu as 

reçu mon e-mail dans lequel je te disais : Que 

s'il y avait une police du français, j'aurais 

plein de contredanse pour usage excessif de la

virgule. Oui ? Non ? J'avais oublier de te dire 

que la virgule n'était pas mon seul problème, 

lol. Merci pour la review. 

Viviane : Un grand merci pour ta review, c'est celle qui 

m'a le plus motivé et tu as bien raison. 

**__**

Voilà comme toujours les dialogues sont en caractères gras, Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Beaucoup de questions sans réponse

On était déjà à la fin septembre, il y avait presque un mois maintenant que Dragana évitait le maître des potions et celui-ci semblait ravi de ces efforts. La jeune femme pourtant était triste de la situation, elle n'avait penser qu'à moitié ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qui l'avait pousser hors d'elle c'était les réactions en chaînes de son ancien professeur. Elle avait laisser la colère guider sa langue et elle le payait maintenant, Poudlard n'avait pas la même valeur à ces yeux sans les moments qu'elle passait avec lui. Dragana réalisait beaucoup de chose depuis son retour, durant les treize dernières années, elle avait tenter de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour rendre son exil supportable. C'était faux, elle avait au moins besoin d'une personne, une seule, lui, surtout en cette période de l'année. C'était en effet à cette époque, il y a 15 ans, que sa vie avait basculer. La mort de son père en premier lieu, la trahison de son oncle, son séjour chez Voldemort et le sacrifice d'un homme. La jeune femme était assise dans son fauteuil devant le foyer, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui ronronnaient dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Elle sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

**** Professeur ? Bonsoir Dragana, puis-je ? Oui je vous en prie dit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Dumbledore. 

La jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'aux deux fauteuils disposer devant la cheminé. Ils prirent place, Dragana se demandait quel était le but de cette visite tardive, elle le regarda, il ne semblait pas décider à lui parler et regardait les flammes.

**Professeur ? **

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

**Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? **

Il prit une grande inspiration.

**Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que tu aurais tout à fait le droit de me dire de me mêler de mes affaires, mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je voulais savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose ? **

Dragana se leva, irriter, il était toujours aussi perspicace.

**Non, monsieur j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rien faire hélas répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça finira par ce tasser. **

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.

**C'est le professeur Rogue qui te chagrine ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de parler de tout ça avec lui.

**Tu sais ce qu'on dit "cœur qui soupir n'a pas ce qu'il désire " **

Dragana lui lança un regard oblique, qui se voulait être une prière, prière de laisser de côté ces phrases déjà toutes faites et ces proverbes stupides. Il comprit et n'ajouta rien, ils restèrent en silence un long moment, regardant par la fenêtre. Dragana sentait peu à peu son armure fondre, comme ci par sa prestance Dumbledore la dévorait.

**** Tu es amoureuse de lui ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. 

Dragana baissa la tête sans répondre, le vieil homme se tourna vers elle et vit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il comprit dans cet aveu silencieux que la réponse à sa question était oui. Dragana fit volte-face et se dirigea à nouveau vers le fauteuil en essuyant l'unique larme qui avait couler sur sa joue.

**** J'ai cru remarquer que les choses ne se passaient pas comme autrefois entre toi et lui. Il est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changer depuis ton départ et ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis l'arrivé de Harry constata tristement le vieil homme. 

Dragana leva la tête, il allait peut-être pouvoir répondre à une question qu'elle se posait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

**** Monsieur, pourquoi le déteste-t-il autant ? Sévérus et James Potter étaient des camarades de classes, disons qu'il ne s'entendait pas. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, le vieil homme la voyant faire comprit qu'elle en attendait plus, alors il lui fit un sourire et poursuivi.

**** Vois-tu Dragana, Sévérus était un peu comme toi, s'était un élève douer, studieux et surtout renfermer. Il ne parlait que très peu à ces camarades, alors il attirait les railleries comme un aimant. Et malgré la grande affection que j'ai pour James, Sirius et Rémus, je dois avouer qu'ils s'acharnaient sur Sévérus, qui lui tentait par tout les moyens de les faire renvoyer du collège. Je peux comprendre qu'il les est détester, moi aussi j'ai détester certains de mes camarades de classe. Mais de là a reporter ma haine sur leurs progénitures. Je trouve ça enfantin et complètement futile. Si tu voyais comme Harry ressemble à son père, tu comprendrais. Harry ressemble peut-être a son père en apparence, mais pour ce qui est de l'attitude il ne ressemble en rien au personnage que vous me décrivez. Harry est plus du genre à surprotéger ces camarades de classe qu'à les importuner. Je sais, mais Sévérus ne voit que James quand il le regarde. Peut-être, mais si je devais agir comme lui vous seriez bien avancer, je détesterais la moitié des élèves de l'école. Sévérus à toujours eu plus de facilité que toi a se laisser aller à de tels sentiments. 

Dragana eut un soupir d'exaspération.

**** Ma parole il a déteint sur toi ! s'exclama le vieil homme mi-amusé, mi-exaspérer. 

Dragana le regardait, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

**Tu es devenu aussi intransigeante que lui, je t'avoue être déçu. Je te croyais plus sage Dragana, quand tu es revenu j'avais espoir que tu pourrais lui faire comprendre doucement que d'entretenir de tels sentiments ne le mènerait nul part. Mais en réalité tu ne fais pas plus de distinction pour lui, qu'il en fait envers Harry lui dit-il doucement. **

La jeune femme se sentit blesser de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**** Désolé professeur, mais je crois que je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour vous, si j'échappais autrefois à ces remarques acérées, je n'y échappe plus à présent. C'est pour cela que vous ne vous parlez plus ? Oui 

Elle regarda le vieil homme, il l'a regardait par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire malicieux. Dragana savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, est-ce qu'il lui avait parler avant de venir ? Non, le maître des potions n'était pas du genre à répondre à ce genre de question, mais voyant qu'il la fixait toujours Dragana ne put tenir plus longtemps.

**** Très bien s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui c'est produit, j'ai prit le mord aux dents et je lui ai répondu avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je lui ai dit des bêtises monsieur, j'ai été méchante sans véritable raison. Il est vrai que depuis mon retour, son attitude est très différente, c'est aussi exact que je n'échappe pas à ces commentaires venimeux et ce soir là j'en ai eu assez. Ça faisait trois jours qu'à chaque fois que je croyais que les choses s'arrangeaient, il me ressortait une autre remarque qui piquait mon orgueil acheva-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. 

Le vieil homme souriait devant les aveux de la jeune femme, il les connaissait tout les deux depuis longtemps, ils avaient tout les deux une bonne répartie quand il était question de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais il ne les avait jamais vus ainsi par le passé, quand Dragana était étudiante, ils avaient l'un sur l'autre une espèce de pouvoir apaisant, ainsi leurs caractères explosifs ne se tournaient jamais l'un contre l'autre.

**** Dragana dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Rien ne peut piquer notre orgueil quand nous savons qui nous sommes. Réfléchis à ça d'accord ? 

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

**** Vous croyez que je devrais lui parler, m'excusez ? demanda-t-elle apeuré. 

Elle aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant sans qu'elle ait à s'excuser, elle ne voulait pas voir cet air de triomphe qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Je te laisse décider de ce qu'il faut faire, mais il faut faire quelque chose et vite, avant que tout les élèves ne déserte le collège dit-il avec un sourire taquin en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Elle n'eut aucun autre choix que de rire, elle avait entendu les élèves se plaindre que le professeur de potions était encore pire qu'à son habitude depuis quelques temps Quand il eut atteint la porte il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. 

Est-ce que tu viens au match de Quidditch demain ? lui demanda-t-il. Peut-être bien lui répondit-elle. Tu devrais, tu dois sûrement te souvenir que les matchs opposant les Serpentards aux Gryffondors sont toujours très enlevant lui rappela-t-il, une expression enfantine d'excitation sur le visage. Oui je m'en souviens ces sales Gryffondors trichent tout le temps dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique qui fit sourire le vieil homme. Bonsoir Dragana dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Bonsoir monsieur et merci d'être venu lui dit-elle en souriant une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte. 

Après avoir refermer la porte, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le regard planté dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ces pensées la ramenèrent des années en arrières.

************Flash-back********************************

Dragana était dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ils avaient achever une partie d'échec, leur partie d'échec hebdomadaire. Elle était maintenant en sixième année, depuis son retour, l'an passées, les élèves la fuyaient encore plus qu'avant et même dans les rangs des Serpentards, sa propre maison. Des rumeurs sordides sur la véritable histoire de sa disparition faisaient le tour du collège. Dragana savait que le temps que passait Dumbledore avec elle, était seulement destiner à lui changer les idées, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Reconnaissante de tout les moments où elle n'avait pas à ce mélanger aux autres élèves, il fallait lui donner ça, pour divertir quelqu'un il savait quoi faire. À tout les deux jours Dragana se retrouvait dans son bureau, soit pour une partie d'échec, un cours particulier, une discussion animée sur des sujets colorés. Dragana désespérait chaque fois qu'elle quittait son bureau, elle aurait peut-être voulu quitter Poudlard, si elle avait eu un endroit où aller, mais ces parents étaient morts tout les deux à présent et elle n'avait plus vraiment de famille. 

**** Dragana ? Oui, désolé vous disiez ? Où étais-tu ? Loin, trop loin lui répondit-elle un sourire navré. De quoi me parliez-vous ? Je te disais que tu allais devoir m'excuser, j'attends quelqu'un et il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Très bien dit-elle en se levant. Je vais vous laissez, je dois encore aller à la bibliothèque de toute façon. Tu devrais plutôt aller dehors, prendre l'air, en profiter un peu pendant qu'il ne fait pas trop froid. Oui, je sais, mais tout le monde se dit ça, alors tout le monde va dehors. Ce qui veut dire que la bibliothèque elle est vide, donc je pourrai aussi en profiter. Alors que choisir ? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir en tapant son index sur son menton. La bibliothèque bien sur répondit Dumbledore en embarquant dans son jeu. Oui, la bibliothèque ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Bravo monsieur, cinq points vous seront attribuer. J'étais un Gryffondor, alors sûrement peux-tu leur donner mes points lui dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire malicieux. Euh... Non finalement oublier cette histoire de point, vous gagnez plutôt une plume en sucre. Ah! Non ça non plus, j'oubliais, je ne peux plus sortir d'ici ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. Alors je ne pourrai pas aller vous en chercher une. 

Cela avait été dramatique au début de ne pas pouvoir sortir de Poudlard, mais Dragana avait fini par se résigner. Maintenant elle préférait en rire, après tout pourquoi voudrait-elle sortir d'ici ? Pour devoir affronter les regards soupçonneux de plus de monde, non elle n'était pas masochiste. Le vent allait sûrement tourner, pour elle, comme pour beaucoup d'autre gens. Voldemort était tombé, il y avait maintenant une semaine de ça, au main d'un enfant de un ans : Harry Potter. Cela avait d'abord été dur à croire pour Dragana qui le voyait tel qu'il était, tout puissant. Il n'avait fallu qu'un bambin pour le faire tomber, la jeune fille avait ressenti toute sa haine pour cet enfant lorsqu'il s'était effondrer. Il n'était pas mort, mais il avait disparu et il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt, mais elle savait qu'il réapparaîtrait un jour. Et ce jour elle serait là, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait demeurer à Poudlard. Le rire du professeur Dumbledore s'affaissa lorsqu'il entendit que l'on cognait à la porte.

**** Entrez dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Allez, je vous laisse maintenant annonça-t-elle en même temps que le rendez-vous du directeur ouvrait la porte. 

Dragana se retourna joyeusement, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à tout ce qui avait été dit, mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Les yeux grands ouvert, ainsi que la bouche, la jeune fille fixait l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau. Elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir, encore moins en ces lieux. Ainsi donc il avait survécu. Il se tenait debout devant elle, la dévisageant comme elle devait le faire. Ces yeux n'avaient en rien changer, il était toujours rempli de mystère et les traits de son visage étaient toujours aussi dur. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

**** Bonjour Severus lui dit-il Bonjour monsieur lui dit-il quittant Dragana des yeux. 

Dragana tenta de se refaire un visage neutre.

**Tu seras donc la première à rencontrer notre nouveau professeur de potion lui dit Dumbledore en se levant. Je te présente le professeur Rogue, il sera aussi ton directeur de maison. **

Dragana lui fit un signe de tête évitant son regard le plus possible.

**** Et Severus je te présente Dragana Serpã, Dragana est une de nos meilleures élèves. C'est sûrement à cause du temps que je passe dans votre bureau monsieur lui dit-elle en essayant d'adopter une attitude plus normale pour cacher sa surprise, qui était complète. 

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire et se retourna vers le professeur de potions qui observait toujours la jeune fille.

**** Bon et bien je vais vous laissez maintenant, la bibliothèque m'attend annonça-t-elle en prenant sa pile de livre qui était poser sur une table. Essai d'aller dehors si tu as le temps, d'accord ? lui dit Dumbledore. Oui, si j'ai le temps, ce dont je doute fort puisqu'il y a tant de livre que je n'ai pas encore lu dit-elle en sortant. À bientôt professeur. À bientôt mademoiselle répondit Rogue. 

********Fin du Flash-back*****************************

Dans la salle des professeurs la conversation allait bon train, tous et chacun discutaient avec son voisin comme des adolescents en pleine récréation. Cette pièce est trop bruyante songea Rogue en brassant les copies qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Une copie attira son attention.

**** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça murmura-t-il en regardant de plus près. 

C'était un travail qui appartenait à Neville Londubat, ce petit abruti c'est encore mélanger se dit-il pour lui-même en soupirant. Ce n'était même pas un travail de potion, mais un travail de défense contre les forces du mal, qui était déjà corriger de surplus. Les commentaires de son professeur inondaient la marge, il ne put s'empêcher de lire "Félicitations, Neville c'est de loin le meilleur travail que tu mets remis ". Décidément elle est plus tolérante envers cet illustre lunatique songea-t-il amèrement en repensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il s'appuya le menton sur son poing fermer et se mit à contempler le mur. Elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait après tout, il n'en était pas à sa première erreur et elle pouvait bien attendre si elle espérait des excuses. 

*****************Flash-back***************************

Oui, si j'ai le temps, ce dont je doute fort puisqu'il y a tant de livre que je n'ai pas encore lu dit-elle en sortant. À bientôt professeur. À bientôt mademoiselle répondit Rogue 

Dumbledore le regardait avec un sourire taquin, le maître des potions se sentit tout à coup ridicules, ce n'était pas a lui qu'elle avait dit au revoir. Il soupira et s'assied, Dumbledore qui le connaissait bien laissa de côté toutes les blagues qu'il aurait pu lui faire sur cet incident. Connaissant bien sa nature colérique il doutait que cela aurait été judicieux de sa part.

**** C'est une enfant charmante dit le vieillard en rassemblant ces papiers. Réfléchit et très appliquer, vous verrez vous allez l'adorer. Elle semble très loquace dit-il d'un ton renfrogner. Non en fait, elle parle peu en général, avec les autres élèves du moins. Et pourquoi cela monsieur ? Elle n'est pas très populaire au près des autres élèves répondit-il simplement. Dragana a eut beaucoup de problème dans le passé, une famille étrange. Je vois Pas tout le grotesque de la chose croyez-moi dit-il en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes. 

Il se trompait, au contraire il avait pu voir le plus grotesque de la chose, mais il ne lui dirait pas.

********Fin du Flash-back****************************

**** Severus ? 

Le professeur Rogue sortit de ces pensées, se rendit compte qu'on l'appelait et se tourna en direction de l'intrus.

**** Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda le professeur Chourave. 

Il la regarda un peu confus.

Où étiez-vous ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Nul part répondit-il, irrité, prenant cette question pour une irruption injustifié dans son intimité. Demain, c'est le seize, c'est l'anniversaire de Dragana et on se demandait si nous devions faire quelque chose pour la souligner lui expliqua le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui ne voulait pas laisser ces deux collègues s'ébouriffer la crinière comme à leur habitude. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasses ? demanda Rogue en se levant. Fêtez la si vous en avez envie leur dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ce ne sera qu'un moyens de plus pour vous éloigner de la raison première de notre présence ici, enseigner dit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui. 

Quelques bouts de parchemin volèrent au travers de la pièce sous la rafale de vent et le sol trembla avec la secousse.

**** Ça ne s'arrange pas déclara le professeur Chourave. Pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec son caractère habituelle ajouta le professeur Sinistra, vous n'avez pas remarquer qu'ils ne se parlent plus. 

Le professeur Chourave hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Ils se sont disputer ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça depuis le premier club de duel et depuis elle les fait seule répondit le professeur Sinistra. À ce qui paraît le professeur Rogue aurait envoyer le jeune Potter au tapis ajouta le professeur Bibine. Non, Harry c'est retrouver parterre en évitant la chaise qu'il avait envoyer à Severus, après qu'elle lui soit revenu au visage. Dragana a envoyez Harry lui faire des excuses et l'incident c'est clos sur cette note expliqua le professeur McGonagall. Minerva vous connaissez Dragana autant que moi, vous connaissez sa droiture, elle n'a pas du prendre ce geste à la légère et si elle s'est montrer aussi conciliante avec Harry. Ça n'a pas du être le cas avec Severus, elle a du lui passer un joyeux savon ajouta le professeur Flitwick avec un sourire. 

Le professeur de métamorphose le regarda sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées.

C'est vrai Minerva, Dragana peut avoir certaine fois un caractère... un caractère... bafouilla Chourave qui ne savait pas comment sa phrase devait ce compléter. Très comme lui compléta le professeur Flitwick en riant. 

Le professeur Chourave qui n'aimait pas dire du mal de ces collègues secoua la tête piteusement en signe d'accord.

Très bien, maintenant je crois que vous avez épuiser le sujet, à moins bien sur que vous vouliez continuer cette conversation jusqu'à avoir statuer à l'unanimité sur le qualificatif qui conviendrait parfaitement à leur caractère déclara le professeur de métamorphose exaspérer. 

Le dimanche après-midi Dragana décida d'aller voir le match de Quidditch. Après s'être habiller chaudement, elle se dirigea vers le terrain. L'aire était froide, mais sûrement pas aussi froide que l'accueil que lui ferait le maître des potions lorsqu'elle irait s'asseoir avec lui. Elle avait décider de tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre, montant les marches d'une estrade aux couleurs des Serpentards, elle sentait sa nervosité redoubler. Il l'enverrait sûrement ce faire voir après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet, elle réalisa sa chance, il restait toujours des places de libres à ces côtés. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il leva les yeux vers elle, Dragana retenait son souffle, qu'allait-il dire ? Elle fut étonner, il ne lui adressa pas une remarque et reporta son attention vers le terrain. Elle prit place à ces côtés.

**** Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lui demanda-t-il sans même la regarder. Je viens voir la partie de Quidditch lui répondit-elle simplement. Vous savez que ce n'était... Mademoiselle Serpã l'interrompit une voix soyeuse. 

Dragana releva les yeux vers lui, ces yeux glacés et son sourire carnassier n'avaient en rien changer, il lui inspirait toujours la même haine.

Il y a longtemps dit-il légèrement. 

Il se tourna alors vers le maître des potions. 

Bonjour Sévérus dit-il en prenant l'autre place libre à ces côtés. Bonjour Lucius répondit Rogue en les observant à tours de rôle. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la mâchoire de la jeune femme s'était contracter comme si elle tentait de refouler quelque chose.

**** Alors Dragana, vous êtes devenu professeur. Drago m'a raconter que vos cours étaient très intéressant lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Ainsi donc à la différence de son père ce jeune garçon ne dirait pas que des mensonges, c'est une bonne nouvelle déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Comment osez-vous répliqua Malefoy faussement offenser. 

Elle se leva .

**Professeur je suis désoler, mais j'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur dans mon emploi du temps, j'ai à faire autre part dit-elle pour le maître des potions qui la regardait comme si elle avait été une de ces poupées sur ressort, qui sorte d'une boîte à surprise après qu'on est tourné la manivelle. **

Il hocha la tête peu convaincu, alors que Dragana tournait les talons dans une tempête de robes noires. Il était abasourdi, souvent il avait été question de Lucius Malefoy, elle n'avait jamais prétendu ne pas le connaître, mais n'avait jamais avouer non plus qu'elle le connaissait.

**Excuses-moi quelques minutes dit-il en se tournant vers Malefoy. **

Il n'attendit pas sa permission et se lança sur les traces de la jeune femme. Il l'a rattrapa quelques paliers plus bas.

**** Mademoiselle Serpã l'appela-t-il. 

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas, ni ne s'arrêta.

**Mademoiselle Serpã l'appela-t-il à nouveau en accélérant le pas. **

Elle avançait toujours d'un pas rapide et ne se retourna pas.

**** Dragana dit-il un peu avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. 

La jeune femme s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à ces côtés, elle soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux vers lui. Il fut surprit de voir ces yeux, ils étaient devenu encore plus clairs, le point doré qu'il y avait au creux de ces pupilles était plus prononcer.

Depuis quand connaissez-vous Lucius ? demanda-t-il irrité. Depuis longtemps répondit-elle en fuyant son regard. C'est lui qui m'a piégé le soir ou j'ai été capturer, il m'avait donner rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite, il voulait soit disant me parlez. J'ai été stupide, il n'était pas seul, mais le temps que je réalise, le filet c'était refermer. Vous avez fait confiance à Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-il éberlué. Non, j'ai fait confiance à mon oncle répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. 

Le maître des potions détourna son regard.

Votre oncle souffla-t-il. Oui le frère de ma mère. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ce n'était pas très malin, mais à quinze ans je croyais toujours que la famille s'était sacrée. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire dit-il en la regardant à nouveau. Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? Je voulais vous laissez vous faire votre propre opinion de lui. Je sais depuis longtemps qui est Lucius Malefoy dit-il avec un tic de la bouche. C'est un monstrueux personnage, il est narquois et abjecte. 

Dragana eut un sourire, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait et bien plus encore. Elle réalisait que s'il avait penser ça durant toute ces années, cela devait avoir été très éprouvant de se prétendre son ami. Il réfléchissait, recoupant et recollant les morceaux, il y avait eu des signes, mais il ne les avait pas déduit sur le moment.

Je crois que finalement tout s'éclaire dit-il songeur. Que voulez-vous dire ? La réaction de Drago et ces attaques peu convaincantes lors du club de duel. Drago ignore qui je suis, son père lui a cacher la vérité et raconter de fameux mensonges. Pourquoi ? Pour que la vérité ne vienne pas troubler le lavage de cerveau qu'il opère sur son fils dit-il tristement. Drago n'en éprouverait aucune sympathie de plus pour vous dit-il d'un ton cassant Vous en êtes sur ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Que savez-vous de mon père professeur ? 

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

**** Je n'ai jamais connu votre père, mais je sais qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il a enseigner les potions à Drumstang, c'est tout. Mon père était en fait l'un des plus grands serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres, c'était un homme dur et sans pitié, mais Voldemort a un jour trouver sa faille. La seule fois où mon père c'est conduit avec moi de façon digne de ce nom, est le jour où son maître lui a demander de lui donner sa fille. Il a refuser et Voldemort l'a tuer. 

Le maître des potions était surprit qu'elle puisse en parler ainsi et avoir l'air si détacher. 

**** Croyez-moi professeur, je connais le seigneur des ténèbres depuis ma toute jeune âge, j'ai une longueur d'avance dans la psychologie de ce déganté. Il a comprit très rapidement qu'il ne devait pas ébruiter ce qu'il me faisait en réalité. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

**Tuer des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes est une chose, mais il avait comprit que même ces serviteurs ne verrait pas d'un bon œil ces actes envers moi Il savait qu'ils n'aimeraient pas voir leurs progénitures courir un tel risque, parce qu'après tout, même les êtres les plus sordides se complaisent à avoir une descendance acheva-t-elle en le regardant. **

Il restait là, planté devant elle, complètement médusé.

**** Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il m'est enlever ? Je suis une sorcière de sang pur, issu de deux des plus grandes familles à avoir fréquenter les Serpentards sur des vingtaines de générations ironisa-t-elle. 

Le maître des potions était consterné, jamais il n'avait perçu les agissements du mage sombre dans cet optique. Il n'avait jamais cru que ces plans étaient si élaborer, il avait cru que c'était seulement une fantaisie. Devant l'air déconfit de son ancien professeur, Dragana resta perplexe, elle comprit que ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait bouleverser plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et cela la toucha.

**Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il m'avait choisi pour mes beaux yeux lui dit-elle avec un sourire. **

Elle le vit se reconstruire un visage neutre et sans émotion avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

Non, je n'y est jamais vraiment réfléchit mentit-il. Je ne croyait simplement pas que son plan en ce qui vous concerne est été si machiavélique. Si seulement vous saviez dit-elle. 

Dragana lui fit un sourire, la conversation était fini et il retournerait avec Malefoy. Après lui avoir fait un signe de tête, elle tourna les talons.

**** Une dernière question mademoiselle Serpã. 

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**** Comptez-vous le dires à Drago ? Je crois qu'il le faut, mais vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup. Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il ne fronçant les sourcils. Drago a une très haute opinion de vous et le fait que nous ne nous parlions pas depuis plus d'un mois lui laisse croire qu'il a raison de ce méfier de moi, en plus avec toutes les histoires qu'il a du entendre expliqua-t-elle. Alors, pourquoi dites-vous que je ne vous aides pas beaucoup ? C'est vous qui m'éviter. 

Elle baissa la tête gêner, elle avait oublié à quel point il aimait jouer sur les mots et combien il était douer pour ce jeu. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix à présent.

**** Professeur, je suis désoler pour tout ce que je vous ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Mademoiselle Serpã, je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous en pensiez au moins la moitié lui dit-il d'une voix glacial. 

Dragana baissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas été lucide de croire que ce serait aussi simple, la guerre allait continuer. Il lui avait parler doucement le temps qu'elle réponde à ces questions, mais maintenant c'était fini.

Mais tout de même j'accepte vos excuses puisque j'en ai aussi à vous présentez ajouta-t-il cette fois d'une voix sans intonation. 

Dragana le regarda surprise.

Vous aviez raison, enfin sur certain point, j'aurais du détruire cette chaise. Je suppose de plus, que votre savant monologue vous à été inspirer par mon attitude à votre égard, alors pouvons-nous prétende à présent être quitte ? demanda-t-il. 

Dragana hocha la tête en souriant, soulagé, elle n'aurait pas pu passer un autre mois comme le dernier. Il eut un tic de la bouche avant de se détourner et de descendre quelques marches. À mi-chemin du pallier suivant, il se retourna vers Dragana qui était rester planter plus haut.

**** Vous venez ? Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant. Regarder la partie répondit-il simplement. 

Mais en une fraction de seconde, dans ces yeux, elle avait cru voir ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait fait plier. Elle s'activa pour le rejoindre.

**** J'aurais aimé comprendre ces choses plutôt lui dit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une autre estrade aux couleurs des Serpentards. Je comprends, mais ma vie est rempli d'histoires affreuses, vous devez comprendre que ce ne sont pas des choses qui se raconte comme on parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps, même à vous lui dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas un reproche mademoiselle Serpã, c'était seulement une constatation lui dit-il d'une voix monocorde. Ça va, j'avais comprit ce que vous vouliez dire et puis arrêtez de vous excuser ça ne vous ressemble pas. Si vous n'arrêtez pas, vous n'aurez plus d'excuses en réserve pour les vingt prochaines années lui dit-elle avec un sourire en passant devant lui. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas pour monter les gradins. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin installé la partie était bien entamé, Dragana aperçu le professeur Dumbledore de l'autre côté, il lui souriait. Décidément, il n'en manque pas une songea-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la partie. À quelques mètres du sol, Drago et Harry se livraient une lutte sans merci pour la conquête du vif d'or. Dragana aimait le Quidditch, mais pas comme elle en voyait aujourd'hui, elle aimait quand il était jouer dans le respect des règles, elle était très déçu de constater que la plupart des Serpentards étaient des tricheurs. La jeune femme se souvenait que la devise de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards à son époque était : Tout est permis, tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre. Apparemment cette équipe avait garder la même devise, puisqu'il était facile de voir toutes les esclandres qu'ils faisaient dans le dos de madame Bibine. Le capitaine de l'équipe, Marcus Flynt était sans doute le pire, ruant de coups tout les Gryffondors qui s'approchaient de lui. Lorsque Harry s'approcha du vif d'or, il poussa même jusqu'à lui envoyer un cognard, mais celui-ci le rata de peu et alla frôler le balais de Drago qui tomba au sol. Il remonta rapidement sur son balais, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Harry Potter avait attraper le vif d'or et arborait un sourire triomphant qui semblait irriter le maître des potions plus encore que la défaite de sa maison.

**** Allons professeur ce n'est que le début de la saison, vos Serpentards gagneront sûrement plusieurs des matchs à venir dit-elle en se levant. Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, mais ils viendront dire qu'il y a juste les Serpentards pour tricher dit-il en l'imitant. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les marches. Avez-vous suivi la partie ? lui demanda-t-il presque qu'insulté. Je parles du cognard qui a atteint Malefoy. **** Oui, j'ai regardé la partie, mieux que vous si je comprends bien. Le cognard en question devait être destiner au jeune Potter puisqu'il a été frapper par le capitaine Flynt expliqua Dragana. 

Il la regardait ahuri.

**** Alors vous voyez, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que ce garçon n'a pas comprit conclut-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des estrades. 

Il ne répondit pas, mais Dragana savait qu'il y avait 

quelqu'un qui en entendrait parler et cela la réjouissait, ce soir Flynt perdrait son sourire de rat d'égouts lorsqu'il devrait répondre de ces actes devant son directeur de maison. 

**** Severus l'appela une voix derrière eux. 

Ils se retournèrent et virent Lucius Malefoy qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Je vous laisses maintenant lui dit-elle tout bas. À plus tard. 

Il lui fit un signe de tête et Dragana s'éloigna. Elle avait prit la direction du château, légère et heureuse d'avoir enfin régler la situation qu'avait été la leur depuis quelques temps. Lorsqu'elle passa prêt d'un gradin, elle entendit deux voix qui se disputaient, curieuse, elle s'approcha.

Comment voulais-tu que j'attrape le vif d'or, si tu ne m'avais pas envoyer ce cognard... Tu n'étais pas assez rapide. 

C'est Drago et Flynt réalisa Dragana.

Tu as eut plein d'occasion de mettre Potter hors d'état de nuire et tu n'as rien fait lui lança Flynt. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard. Sauf votre respect monsieur Flynt, je crois que c'est vous qui avez oublier ce qui est digne d'un Serpentard lui dit Dragana en s'avançant vers eux. 

Marcus Flynt fut surprit de la voir retentir, mais ne recula pas et lui envoya un sourire méprisant. Drago n'osait pas parler, elle regardait son capitaine d'un regard menaçant.

**** Serpentard est la maison des gens intelligent, malin et ambitieux. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il est jamais été question des gens, menteurs, fourbes et mesquins. Non en faits, monsieur Flynt je crois que pour des gens de votre espèce, il n'existe encore aucune maison termina Dragana en le défiant du regard. 

Elle sentait que le jeune homme voulait répliquer, mais il ne dit pas un mot et fit un pas vers elle.

**** Disparaissez de ma vue monsieur Flynt avant que cela ne devienne plus sérieux. 

Il passa à côté d'elle en la bousculant, Drago était pétrifier, elle arborait un air cinglant.

**** Une dernière chose monsieur Flynt. 

Il se tourna vers elle.

Soyez sur que votre directeur sera mit au courant des discours que vous tenez. 

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance elle se tourna vers le blondinet qui se tenait toujours devant elle.

**** Je sais que ce sera sans doute une faible consolation pour toi Drago, mais moi je trouves que tu as bien jouer. Je dis cela bien sur en espérant que tu n'as rien tenter de mal honnête envers Potter. 

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers elle.

**** Tu sais Drago, tricher est à la porter de tout le monde, mais ce qui démontre une vrai force de caractère chez un individus, c'est sa volonté de gagner en observant les règles. Ainsi la victoire est pur et sans conteste plus savoureuse, puisqu'elle fait l'unanimité. 

Ne sachant comment réagir, il hocha la tête et lui sourit bêtement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et tourna les talons. Drago était soulagé, elle s'en allait, mais à peine eut-il souffler qu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

**** Drago, je voulais savoir pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je n'ai pas peur de vous répondit-il en bombant le torse. Ah non dit-elle en avançant encore un peu. Alors ton père ne t'a rien dit ? lui demanda-t-elle toujours en avançant. N...Non cafouilla-t-il. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle alors que son visage était à peine à deux pouces de celui du jeune garçon. Ton père ne t'a pas dit qui était ton professeur ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse qui semblait de plus en plus dangereuse. Il ne t'a pas dit que ton professeur était madame Voldemort ? N...Oui professeur avoua-t-il les genoux flageolants. Et bien c'est faux dit-elle en reculant. 

Sa voix était redevenu normale, Drago respira difficilement, le souffle court.

**** Viens me vois à mon bureau tout à l'heure et je te dirai la vérité, si toute fois cela t'intéresse dit-elle légèrement en s'éloignant. 

De retour dans son bureau, Dragana préparait ces cours de cette semaine, il y avait tant à faire qu'elle avait toujours peur d'oublier quelque chose. Elle doutait fort, vu la crainte que Drago semblait avoir d'elle qu'il viendrait la voir, mais elle espérait tout de même. Elle feuilletait un vieux grimoire en quête d'inspiration lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. C'est impossible, ce ne peut pas être Drago songea-t-elle en se levant pour allez répondre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte le maître des potions s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. 

**Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a oser me dire ? demanda-t-il sans même la regarder. **

Il se déplaçait dans son bureau comme un ouragan, il était furieux, mais contre qui ? se demanda Dragana en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil devant la cheminée. 

Lucius ? demanda-t-elle calmement. Oui ce...ce... Professeur, venez donc vous asseoir lui dit-elle en lui désignant un autre fauteuil. 

Il obtempéra

**** Maintenant calmez-vous et racontez-moi, que vous a-t-il dit ? Il m'a dit de me méfiez de vous, que vous aviez séduit notre maître et tentez de retournez certain de ces fidèles contre lui pour le tuer. Je vois dit-elle tranquillement. Je vois ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? C'est calomnieux quand on connaît la vérité dit-il avec dédain. Je sais, mais vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'il avait compter des mensonges à Drago ? 

Il hocha la tête.

Drago n'était pas le seul professeur, Voldemort a raconter cette histoire à plusieurs de ces mangemorts, ainsi si je parlais personne ne me croirais. Avec le temps cette histoire est devenu une légende, une rumeur, je suis devenu le croque-mitaine des enfants de mangemort expliqua-t-elle. Cette histoire ne date pas d'hier, elle circulait déjà quand j'étais étudiante, je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous l'entendiez pour la première fois. La légende de madame Voldemort était une histoire très priser, il y a de ça quelques années. Il est vrai cependant que connaissant mon oncle et ces tendances pour la tragédie, cela peut sembler encore pire. Je l'entends d'ici vous dire, attention cette femme est dangereuse, elle a de grand pouvoir, le plus redoutable est son charme. 

Il était abasourdi, c'était exactement les mots qu'il avait employer.

Comment faites-vous pour demeurer aussi calme ? Oh vous savez, je m'y suis habituer et je crois que maintenant ça ne traverse plus ma carapace lui dit-elle en souriant. De plus les gens que j'estime et apprécie connaisse la vérité. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à m'en défendre puisque cette histoire fait parti du folklore des Serpentards et plus précisément des adeptes de Voldemort. Elle ne c'est jamais répandu et je doute fort que cela arrive un jour. J'espère que vous avez raison, car si cela s'ébruitait vous pourriez perdre votre poste. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas là une raison de s'en faire, si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler auparavant, je crois que ça veut tout dire conclut-elle. 

Le maître des potions eu un tic de la bouche, Dragana savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu, elle ne l'était pas elle-même, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Paniquer , non inutile. Il se frotta les mains ensemble, ce qui fit réaliser à la jeune femme qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans son bureau, alors elle se leva pour remettre du bois au feu. C'est alors que l'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Dragana se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit.

Entre Drago lui dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passé. 

Le jeune garçon avait à peine lever les yeux vers elle, il était craintif, mais sembla reprendre confiance lorsqu'il aperçu son directeur de maison. Celui-ci c'était lever et regardait le blondinet, les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

**Professeur vous voudriez bien nous laissez quelques minutes ? Monsieur Malefoy et moi avons à parler demanda Dragana. ** Oui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Le jeune garçon sembla tout à coup désespérer et recommença à regarder le plancher.

**** Viens t'asseoir lui dit-elle en lui désignant un fauteuil. 

Drago acquiesça et s'exécuta.

**Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda-t-elle. ** N...Non merci 

Dragana prit place dans son fauteuil et fit venir à l'aide de sa baguette magique un livre qui était poser sur son bureau. 

**** Je dois d'abord te dire que d'habitude je n'ai rien à faire des mensonges que raconte ton père à mon sujet, mais dans ton cas je crois qu'il est essentiel que tu connaisse la vérité lui dit-elle en lui tendant quelque chose que Drago reconnu comme étant une photographie. 

Il l'a prit et la regarda.

**** Reconnais-tu les gens sur cette photo ? lui demanda-t-elle. Non seulement mon père répondit-il les yeux toujours rivé sur le cliché. Derrière c'est ton grand-père Malefoy, les deux autres se sont ta tante Aurélia, la sœur de ton père et son mari ton oncle Claudius. Je ne les aies jamais connus dit-il en tentant de se souvenir. Non, ils sont morts avant ta naissance. Voici le clan Malefoy une dizaine d'années plus tard lui dit-elle en lui tendant une deuxième photo. Ma mère était enceinte de moi sur cette photo ? Exacte 

Il y avait aussi son oncle ainsi que son père, mais son grand-père et sa tante n'y étaient pas cette fois, il y avait cependant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Qui est la fille ? demanda-t-il. C'est moi. Que faisiez-vous là ? demanda-t-il ahuri. Je faisais un beau sourire pour une photo de famille répondit-elle ironique. Claudius et Aurélia étaient mes parents. Alors vous êtes... Ta cousine compléta-t-elle en se levant. Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien à boire ? J'allais me faire un thé, tu n'en veux pas un ? Je vais peut-être en prendre un tout compte fait répondit-il consterner. 

Dragana partit quelques secondes et refit surface dans la pièce avec un plateau où était disposer, deux tasses et une théière. Elle lui tendit une tasse et reprit place dans son fauteuils avec la deuxième tasse. Le jeune garçon regardait la tasse entre ces mains.

Si tu cherches des réponse dans ta tasse de thé, je crois que tu n'es pas au bon endroit, le professeur Trelawney saurait sans doute mieux t'aider que moi lui dit-elle en observant son manège. 

Il lui fit un mince sourire et leva les yeux vers elle pour la première fois.

**** Pourquoi je n'ai jamais su ? Parce que ton père ne voulait pas que tu saches répondit-elle simplement. Le fait de connaître mon existence et la vérité aurait pu t'envoyer un autre message que celui auquel il veut que tu te conforme. 

Il la regardait les sourcils froncer, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle voulait parler.

**Vois-tu Drago, comme ton père, mon père était un mangemort. **

Le garçon vint pour nier, mais s'arrêta, de toute évidence elle semblait bien le connaître.

**Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'a apprit des choses, des choses que les autres élèves ici n'apprendront jamais. Il m'emmenait aussi dans des rencontres avec Voldemort et ces partisans, j'étais tout comme toi la petite fille à son papa. Comme j'étais une bonne petite sorcière obéissante, du moins en apparence, puisque je ne partageait pas du tout leur vision des choses. Voldemort a eut tôt fait de me remarquer. **

Dragana fit une pause, ce qu'elle se préparait à lui dire n'était pas facile pour elle et peut-être n'y verrait-il là rien de mal. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle pouvait seulement espérer qu'il n'était pas comme son père.

**** Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a choisi... commença-t-elle en se levant. 

Elle s'approcha du feu et entreprit de le brasser un peu, comme si, cette manœuvre lui permettrait de s'échapper de ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

**** Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a choisi pour être... sa femme dit-elle. 

Non, ça sembles ridicules dit comme ça songea-t-elle. 

**** Sa femme ? demanda le jeune garçon qui semblait de plus en plus confus. Oui, si on veut, quoi qu'il en soit à cette époque je n'avais que quinze ans. 

Le jeune garçon fit la moue.

Alors il a demander à mon père de lui donner sa fille, ce qu'il a refuser et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne la jamais connu. 

Elle se retourna vers lui, il la regardait mais ne semblait toujours pas comprendre de quoi il était question.

**** Ma mère était déjà morte à cette époque, j'étais ici, je n'avais plus de famille, mit à part tes parents et toi qui avait à peine quelques jours à l'époque. Mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance puisque de toute façon le professeur Dumbledore voulait que je reste ici à Poudlard selon les volontés de mon père. Seulement Voldemort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il cherchait par tout les moyens une façon de me ramener à lui. Vous ne vouliez pas être... sa femme ? demanda-t-il. 

Apparemment le mot semblait aussi étrange pour lui que pour elle.

Jamais de la vie, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il arrive toujours à ces fins, du moins dans la plus part des cas et ce fut le cas avec moi. Il a trouver le moins de me faire sortir de Poudlard et il m'a enlever, j'ai été sa prisonnière pendant deux semaines. 

Le jeune garçon la regardait les yeux ronds comme des gallions.

**Il vous a...? **

Dragana baissa la tête et Drago réalisa que cette fois il avait bien comprit, c'était horrible, ça c'était vraiment plus affreux que tout. il restait cependant toujours une zone sombre.

**** Comment vous a-t-il fait sortir de Poudlard ? J'ai reçu ceci un midi répondit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin plier soigneusement. 

Drago déplia la lettre et entreprit de la lire, c'était une lettre que lui avait écrite son père, il voulait qu'elle ailles dans la forêt interdite le rejoindre. Le jeune garçon replia la lettre.

**** Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait vous faire ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant la missive. J'aurais aimé croire que non, mais oui il le savait. 

Un silence lourd de question s'installa, Dragana savait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Comme elle Drago devait avoir été souvent maintenu dans l'ignorance.

**** Alors toute cette histoire était un mensonge ? Oui, je n'ai jamais séduit de mangemort pour tuer Voldemort, je n'aurais pas pu le faire de toute façon puisque les seuls à savoir que j'étais là son ton père et Voldemort. Les autres mangemorts ne savait pas que j'étais là, ils ont simplement connu comme toi une version erroné de l'histoire. Mais pourquoi tout ces mensonges ? Que penses-tu de ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je trouves ça horrible répondit-il avec un air de dédain. Voilà ta réponse,? Si toi le parfait petit Serpentard au cœur de pierre tu penses ça, alors qu'est-ce qui empêchait d'autre mangemort d'en faire autant ? 

Drago hocha la tête, ils avaient eu raison de lui mentir.

Pourquoi m'avoir dit la vérité ? demanda-t-il. 

Dragana lui sourit.

**** Tu sites souvent ton père fièrement, tu marches sur ces traces, alors je voulais que tu sois plus conscient que je ne l'ai été d'où tu mets les pieds expliqua-t-elle. Maintenant avant que tu partes, tu dois me promettre de ne dire à personne ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne le dirai pas, soyez sans craintes dit-il en se levant. 

Il n'était pas fou, si son père savait qu'il connaissait la vérité, il pourrait le tuer, maintenant il en était sur songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**Drago. **

Il se retourna vers elle.

Une dernière chose, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Potter, mais saches que le jour où il devra affronter Voldemort je serai à ces côtés. Alors si jamais tu devais te retrouver sur mon chemin, sois sur que je ne ferais pas plus de distinctions pour toi que ton père n'en a fait à mon égards. 

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Dragana le regarda sortir, elle ne savait pas si elle le retrouverait un jour sur son chemin, mais elle espérait que non. À peine quelques minutes plus tard on frappa de nouveau à la porte, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

**** Bonjour professeur lui dit-elle avec un sourire. 

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'inviter à entrer. 

**** Vous lui avez dit ? demanda-t-il aussitôt que Dragana eut refermer la porte. Oui répondit-elle simplement en se dirigeant à nouveau vers son fauteuil. Et s'il allait tout répéter ? demanda-t-il en l'imitant. Il ne parlera pas dit-elle en s'assoyant. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance, après tout ce que son père vous a fait ? Justement, ce n'est pas Drago qui m'a trahi, c'est son père. 

Elle savait qu'il y avait là une opportunité de glisser sur un sujet qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais elle devait prendre mille précautions pour ne pas qu'il se fâche.

**** Vous avez trop souvent tendance à ne faire aucune distinction entre l'arbre et le fruit, les enfants ne sont pas tout le temps comme leurs parents lui expliqua-t-elle doucement. Heureusement qu'il y a des gens pour faire des discernements, sinon imaginer où je serais aujourd'hui. Vous étiez sûrement une exception, mais c'est de l'utopie de croire qu'il y en a beaucoup. 

Il entrait dans le sujet chaud et pour l'instant il ne semblait réaliser où elle l'entraînait, redoublant de prudence Dragana poursuivi.

**** Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais pour reconnaître ces exceptions il faut du temps, si nous les envoyons au pilori immédiatement, ils n'en deviendront peut-être jamais. Ainsi jusqu'à preuve du contraire Drago n'est pas son père, pas plus que je ne suis comme mon père et Harry, est Harry, il n'est pas James Potter. 

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir et se leva.

Sur ce point vous vous trompez. Potter est comme son père, arrogant, il n'a aucun respect pour les règlements et faisant cela il mets la vie des gens qui s'affaire à le protéger en danger grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminé. Allons professeur vous ne pouvez pas demander à un enfant de réfléchir comme un adulte et surtout pas à un enfant qui n'a jamais pu en être un auparavant dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. 

Elle posa une main sur son bras, le maître des potions se raidit immédiatement.

**** Je sais que vous le haïssez, mais vous devez réaliser que de tels sentiment ne vous mèneront nulle part, au contraire ils éloignent peu à peu ceux qui ont du respect et de l'affection pour vous. 

Il aurait voulu, tourner les talons et repartir après lui avoir crier dessus, mais elle avait raison et il le savait. Elle était la seule à avoir oser lui parler ainsi, même Dumbledore qui depuis quelques temps semblait moins tolérant avec lui n'avait oser s'aventurer dans ce genre de discussion. Elle avait parler simplement, sans émettre de reproche, elle lui avait seulement dit la vérité et pas dans le but d'aider Potter, mais lui, alors comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir. Dragana fut surprise, elle s'attendait à voir les éléments se déchaînés, mais au lieu de ça, il restait là en silence. Elle ne savait pas, devait-elle continuer ? Changer de sujet ? Continuer, elle devait le faire pendant qu'il lui en laissait l'occasion.

**** De plus si vous croyez que Harry ne mérites pas votre respect sous prétexte qu'il ne respecte pas les règles dit-elle en s'éloignant. Je dois alors vous avouer que je ne le mérites pas non plus, puisque c'est une entorse aux règlements qui ma valu mon séjour chez Voldemort. Et même après mon retour j'ai encore désobéi en me rendant à Pré-au-Lard pour y chercher votre cadeau de Noël. 

Il se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle lui est fait un cadeau, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

Si souvenez-vous, ce flacon en verre noir. 

Dragana savait qu'il devait s'en souvenir, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié ce cadeau, il lui avait montré quelque jour plus tard ne se doutant pas que cela venait d'elle. C'était donc elle, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce cadeau, il n'avait jamais su de qui il provenait. 

Comment avez-vous fait pour vous rendre à Pré-au-lard sans que personne ne s'en rendes compte ? lui demanda-t-il. Par les passages secrets de l'école répondit-elle simplement. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche.

**Comment connaissez-vous ces passages ? demanda-t-il arborant son sir inquisiteur. **

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait lui révéler ça, elle l'avait pour ainsi dire obtenu d'une façon peu commune. À l'époque où elle était étudiante Rusard l'emmenait souvent à son bureau pour la cuisiner, étant persuader qu'elle finirait pas raconter les méfaits de ces camarades de classe, pour se vengé de sa non popularité. Un jour, alors qu'il avait du s'absenter parce que Peeves avait inonder les toilettes des cachots, elle était rester seule dans son bureau et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir le tiroir d'objet dangereux confisqués. Elle y avait trouver un bout de parchemin très intéressant, après l'avoir regarder plus attentivement et comprit son mécanisme, elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une carte. Elle n'avait pas penser la volé, mais avait retenu tout ce qu'elle contenait. Devant l'air doucereux du maître des potions, Dragana eut soudain l'impression de s'être fait piéger, peut-être avait-il déjà entrevu la carte ?

**** Ça c'est mon petit secret répondit-elle avec un sourire. Vous pouvez au moins me dire, combien il y en a et où sont-ils ? 

Dragana réfléchit un instant, pourquoi pas ? Elle entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à la carte du maraudeur, sans bien sur lui parler de la carte en question.

Voilà comment Potter a réussi à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard dit-il songeur en se frottant le menton. Vous êtes incorrigible, moi aussi bête qu'un âne, j'ai foncer dans le piège ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas seulement pour vos connaissance personnelles, vous tentiez encore une fois d'entraîner Harry dans vos filets. Non, je voulais seulement savoir comment ce petit crétin avait fait pour se rendre là-bas et mettre de la bout sur la tête de Malefoy lui expliqua-t-il. 

Dragana pouffa de rire.

**** Arrêtez de rire, Malefoy a cru qu'il devenait fou lorsqu'il a vu la tête de Potter flotter dans les aires, parce qu'il était cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité. Oh allons professeur c'était une plaisanterie enfantine lui dit-elle. Imaginez-vous plutôt que c'était vous qui mettiez de la boue sur la tête de James Potter. Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose aussi stupide répondit-il d'une voix plus dur. Même pas à l'époque où vous tentiez de le faire renvoyez ? demanda-t-elle. Non Non, bien sûr et je crois que justement il est là le problème, c'est ce qui vous fatiguait autant avec Potter et sa bande, vous êtes jaloux d'eux. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se levant furieux. Laissez moi finir, vous n'êtes pas jaloux au sens propre, seulement ils se permettaient des choses que vous n'auriez pas pu vous permettre sans avoir de remords. Vous étiez trop sérieux et encore aujourd'hui, alors cela vous ramène en arrière quand vous voyez Harry faire. Et c'est là le brillant résultat de votre psychanalyse ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air de dédain. Non j'essaie seulement de trouver une raison, vous déraisonner complètement quand il s'agit d'eux, vous pourtant si rationnel alors j'essaie de comprendre. Parce que voyez-vous je crois que vous êtes trop intelligent pour les détester tous autant qu'ils sont, seulement parce qu'ils se sont moqué de vous à l'adolescence. Mais je crains d'être obligé de renoncer avoua-t-elle en soupirant, je n'y parviendrai jamais. C'est une bonne idée lui dit-il froidement. Et d'abord d'où tenez-vous ces informations ? Quelqu'un de très sage à penser que je devais savoir afin de moins vous en vouloir et cela à marcher, seulement pour ce qui est de comprendre, comme je vous les dit je crois être obligé de renoncer, alors c'était la dernière fois que je vous en parlais, je me contenterai à l'avenir d'essayer de comprendre en silence. **** Je vous en serai gré dit-il d'une voix glacial. Très bien, alors ce sera ainsi dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Dîner, vous venez ? 

Il se dirigea vers elle, alors qu'elle se retournait pour rejoindre la porte.

**** Au fait pendant que j'y penses, bon anniversaire lui marmonna-t-il. Merci lui dit-elle sans le regarder en ouvrant la porte. 

Dragana était touché, il n'avait pas oublier.

**__**

Voilà c'était Dragana, apprenti psychologue ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensé de mon chapitre ? Je vois certain d'entre vous ce dire " Drago est plus courageux que ça ! Je ne crois pas il est seulement plus baveux et ça me prenait une façon de lui faire admettre qu'il ne savait toute la vérité, je me suis rappeler comment il a prit la fuite dans la forêt interdite la première année et ça à couler de source. Il devient plus brave par la suite, mais pour le savoir il vous faudra attendre les autres chapitres. En attendant laissé moi des reviews, ça m'a beaucoup motivé, la dernière fois j'ai écrit un chapitre complet en moins de deux jours, considérant que mes chapitres font en moyenne 20 à 30 pages et des fois plus, ça allait plutôt bien. Disons le carrément, j'étais en feu, je suis entrain de me relire pour savoir si ce n'était pas un feu de paille ( Oh ! Le jeu de mot poche ! lol. ).

À la prochaine May-Luna.


	7. Les deux héritiers

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord voici une formalité, je ne l'avais pas fait encore.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fiction sont à J.K. Rowling, à part Dragana Serpã, sa famille et un nouveau perso qui fait son entré dans ce chapitre, mais qui disons le ne sera qu'un nom dans l'histoire.

Réponses aux reviews :

Léna Leonyde : Ne t'en fait pas, tu verras ce que tu souhaites d'ici la fin de mon histoire.

Livalia : Je crois que j'ai trouvé une toqué à ma mesure, je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fic, jusqu'à présent tu es ma revieweuse la plus assidu, lâche moi pas et merci.

Aiko : Merci, on ne me l'avait pas encore dit ça, ça fait plaisir. Dragana est une partie de moi, j'ai travailler fort sur son caractère. Je voulais qu'elle soit un peu soupe au lait, mais pas complètement hystérique, avec une pointe de sagesse.

Voilà le chapitre 7, c'est encore un chapitre de bla bla, mais dans chaque histoire il y a des chose qu'on se doit d'expliquer, alors voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les dialogue son en caractère gras. 

Chapitre 7 : Les deux héritiers

C'était un samedi soir du mois d'octobre, dans la grande salle c'était l'heure du dîner et les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans la boustifaille qui était disposer partout sur les tables. Pendant ce temps à la table des professeurs Dragana et Hagrid était en grande conversation.

Ce sont mes préférés, j'en ai eu un pendant un moment ajouta Hagrid. Et comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Dragana curieuse. 

Rogue secoua la tête, quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Il était surprit qu'une jeune femme aussi brillante pose une telle question.

**** Norbert répondit-il nostalgique. C'est un joli nom, moi mes préférés se sont les noirs de Tanzanie, ils sont tout noir avec des reflets argent expliqua-t-elle. J'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en voir un, même pas en photo. Certains croient qu'ils sont très rares, mais d'autres croient que c'est à cause des points sous leurs ailes, tu sais comme les cobras. Selon certaines légendes c'est pour ça qu'on en verrait peu, ils hypnotiseraient ceux qui les voix. C'est ridicule grommela Rogue qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Professeur c'est une légende, mais vous savez bien que même si les légendes semblent ridicules, elles tirent souvent leurs fondements de la vérité, qui est exagéré expliqua-t-elle. Justement, l'autre jour dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. J'ai lu un article très intéressant dans la plus récente publication du cercle des sorcières. Elles disaient que le professeur de potions de Poudlard était passé maître dans l'art de fabriquer des potions et qu'il était somme tout charmant dit-elle en baissant le ton et toujours en se rapprochant de lui. Je vous laisse deviner où était l'exagération conclut-elle en retenant un sourire. 

Il fronça les sourcils, faire une blague était souvent le moyen qu'elle utilisait pour lui signifier qu'il avait donné son opinion de façon grossière. Il ne lui en voulait jamais, elle le faisait discrètement pour que lui seul entende et il devait avouer qu'il aimait son sens de l'humour qui était toujours très songer.

**** Soyez sur mademoiselle que je vérifierai cette légende lui dit-il sur un ton hautain. Je l'espère bien ironisa-t-elle en souriant. 

Dragana porta une nouvelle bouchée à sa bouche et sont regard croisa celui de Drago qui était assied à la table des Serpentards. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis les trois dernières semaines, il ne semblait plus avoir peur d'elle. Dragana avait vécu l'angoisse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de ces aveux, mais il n'en avait pas parlé, ce qui avait fait croire à Dragana qu'elle pouvait peut-être avoir confiance en lui. Le maître des potions avait cependant été plus dur à convaincre, il avait tenu à ce qu'elle lui fasse boire du véritasérum et devant son obstination, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Tout cela avait au moins eut un bon côté, elle était maintenant persuadée de pouvoir lui faire confiance, elle en avait ressenti un grand soulagement et une joie immense. Surtout quand le professeur Rogue avait du admettre qu'elle avait eut raison de lui dire la vérité.

Harry qui regardait vers la table des professeurs, le regard dans le vague piqua la curiosité de ces amis.

**** Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude. Rogue dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je le trouve étrange depuis quelques temps. Il est comme... Comme une bombe à retardement compléta Ron. Oui, c'est ça, exactement, une bombe à retardement, il est moins rude, mais on continue d'avoir peur qu'il explose expliqua Harry. C'est étrange ajouta Ron. Ce n'est pas étrange enfin pas vraiment, la dernière fois que Rogue c'est fâcher, le professeur Serpã ne lui a pas adresser la parole pendant un mois dit Hermione. Et alors ? demanda Ron. 

Hermione eut un soupir d'exaspération.

**** Et bien je crois qu'il l'aime bien. Hermione es-tu entrain de dire... Non je ne peux pas le dire c'est répugnant. Rogue a... 

Ron était incapable de finir sa phrase tellement cela semblait inconcevable.

Ron à raison Hermione, c'est impossible. Rogue amoureux et du professeur Serpã c'est ridicule ajouta Harry avec un air de dédain. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il en était amoureux, seulement qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais même si c'était le cas, moi je ne crois pas que ça soit ridicule. Rogue aime les gens qui sont brillant mais n'en font pas étalage. Elle est belle, gentille même avec lui ce qui soit dit en passant devrait vous avoir mi la puce à l'oreille. Enfin regardez les ils sont toujours ensemble et de plus c'est le premier professeur de défense qu'il ne tente pas de ridiculiser. Alors je crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'indice qui vont dans ce sens conclut-elle alors que ces deux camarades regardaient vers la table des professeurs Il est vrai qu'il a changé avoua Harry. Et il n'est pas le seul dit-il en se tournant vers la table des Serpentards. Vous avez vu Malefoy, il y a longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu nous enquiquiner. C'est vrai, mais de là a dire qu'il a changé, non je crois que nous sommes simplement chanceux ajouta Ron. Votre attention s'il vous plaît demanda le professeur McGonagall en faisant teinter sa cuillère sur son gobelet. 

Le silence se fut aussitôt et le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

Comme vous le savez tous, dans une semaine se sera l'Halloween et à l "occasion de cette soirée, vos professeurs et moi avons penser organiser une soirée. Ce sera bien sur une soirée costumé, elle se tiendra le samedi 31 octobre soir de l'Halloween, j'espère vous y voir en très grand nombre. 

Il se rassied alors que dans la salle les discussions avaient reprit de plus bel, des exclamations de joie faisant rage.

**** Hagrid, est-ce que les professeurs doivent aussi être costumés ? demanda Dragana. Non, nous devons seulement être vêtus de convenance pour une soirée expliqua-t-il. C'est dommage je trouve. Encore heureux marmonna Rogue. Sur ce point je vous comprends assez je dois dire avoua-t-elle en parlant plus bas. Je n'aurais pas aimé me costumer en papillon ou quelques chose du genre. C'est bien dommage dit une voix derrière eux. Je comptais sur vous deux pour mettre de la couleur dans cette soirée. 

Dragana se retourna et aperçu le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait debout derrière eux avec un sourire malicieux.

**Professeur, je suis désolé, si vous êtes aussi déçu, je parviendrai peut-être à convaincre le professeur Rogue de me laisser lui teindre les cheveux dit la jeune femme en souriant**. 

Le maître des potions passa près de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de tarte et la regarda.

Ce serait très seyant sur vous le bleu Sévérus dit-il en riant. Ouais ronchonna-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers son assiette. Dragana dit le vieil homme en reprenant son sérieux. Pourrais-tu venir me voir à mon bureau lorsque tu auras fini de manger ? Oui bien sur, j'ai fini, je vous accompagne tout de suite dit-elle en se levant. D'accord dit-il en s'éloignant. 

Dragana le suivit sous le regard plein d'interrogation du professeur de potion et du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Dragana suivit le directeur dans les couloirs qui menaient à son bureau sans dire un mot. Elle était cependant un peu inquiète, il semblait très mystérieux. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans son bureau, Dragana dans un automatisme se dirigea vers la chaise devant son pupitre.

**** Non suis-moi nous allons aller là-haut dit-il avec un geste de la main. Nous y serons mieux. 

Dragana s'exécuta et monta les marches derrière lui, étrangement malgré tout le temps qu'elle ait passer dans son bureau lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait encore jamais franchit la limite des escaliers. Ceux-ci débouchaient sur ce qui était sans aucun doute possible un salon, une grande pièce avec une grande cheminée et de jolis fauteuils. La pièce était à l'image parfaite de son propriétaire, noble et accueillante, tout en étant impressionnante. 

**** Viens t'asseoir lui dit-il en s'assoyant dans l'un des fauteuils. Professeur, vous êtes bien mystérieux ce soir lui dit-elle en obtempérant. Ne t'en fait pas Dragana, ce n'est aucune mauvaise nouvelle. Ah bon, mais c'est néanmoins très sérieux à en juger par votre air solennel. Oui en effet. Il s'agit de mes cours ? Non, les élèves semblent avoir beaucoup apprit depuis ton arrivé. Je crois seulement que l'un d'entre eux doit en apprendre encore d'avantage lui expliqua-t-il. **Vous voulez que je donne des cours particuliers à Harry ? ** Oui, à mon grand désarroi Harry ne semble pas très intéresser par les livres, alors il devra apprendre ailleurs. Aucun problème, je lui en donnerai en même temps qu'Hermione. Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée vue la nature des cours que j'aimerais que tu donne à Harry, disons que se serait des cours particuliers, très particuliers. 

Dragana croyait qu'elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais n'était pas sur de le vouloir.

Comment savez-vous que j'en suis capable ? demanda-t-elle. 

Il lui sourit.

Dragana peu de temps avant sa mort ta grand-mère m'a écrit une lettre m'expliquant tout ce que ton père et elle t'avait apprit. Quand je t'ai demander de te joindre à l'ordre du phénix, c'était cette mission que j'avais en tête pour toi. 

Dragana était flatter que cette tâche lui soit assignée, mais elle risquait gros et elle devrait dire des choses à Harry qu'elle n'aimait pas raconter. Voyant que Dragana hésitait le vieil homme reprit la parole.

Nous savons tout les deux ce qu'il devra affronter un jour ou l'autre et nous devons l'y préparer. Je sais, là n'est pas la question, mais il ne le sait toujours pas, vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Non, il est encore trop jeune répondit-il. Professeur dit-elle en mettant une main sur son bras. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez ce que je vais vous dire pour un reproche, mais si Harry se met constamment en danger c'est qu'il ignore la vérité. Je sais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire Dragana, mais Harry est très jeune encore, mais fait moi confiance il le saura le temps voulu l'assura-t-il en lui tapotant la main. 

Dragana savait que cela lui faisait de la peine, il savait que son rôle aurait été de lui dire, mais il voulait le préserver, comme il l'avait fait pour elle. 

Très bien je le ferai, mais vous devez lui faire promettre le secret absolu. Ça va de soit lui répondit-il. De ton côté ne te sens pas obligé de lui dire toute la vérité sur toi. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, la vérité sur mon père devra lui suffire. 

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et le regard de Dragana se perdit dans les flammes.

**** Tu as parler à Sévérus si je ne m'abuse ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Oui répondit-elle sans le regarder. De tout ? Non, seulement de Harry, mais je ne crois pas avoir changer grand chose. Au moins entre vous deux les choses semblent être redevenus comme avant dit-il d'un ton optimiste. Non, je ne crois pas que cela puisse redevenir comme avant, il y a toujours une tension entre nous. La tension dont tu parle n'en est pas une, il n'y a simplement plus cette barrière professeur élève qui vous protégeaient tout les deux autrefois de ce qui vous fait le plus peur, vos sentiments. Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes sentiments qui m'effrayent admit-elle tristement. 

Le vieil homme qui comprenait maintenant de quoi elle voulait parler s'entortilla les doigts, mal à l'aise. Un long silence s'installa, un silence qui troublait Dragana.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas lui dit-il doucement. Ça va, à vous je peux bien l'admettre dit-elle en se levant. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant d'aller me coucher. Oui dit-il en se levant. Je parlerai à Harry aussitôt que possible concernant ces cours lui dit-il. Et Dragana une dernière chose. 

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**** Tu sais Severus aussi a un passé, alors je crois qu'il saura mieux que personne te comprendre. 

Dragana haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte.

De retour dans son bureau Dragana faisait un bref inventaire des choses dont elle disposait pour ces cours, son dos commençait à lui faire mal alors qu'elle fouillait une étagère. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un flacon. Elle prit un gobelet et en versa le contenu. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait atteint le fond du contenant, il y avait seulement quelques gouttes dans le fonds de son verre. Cela ne suffirait pas à la soulager, alors elle se mit en route, direction les cachots. Quelques minutes plus tard Dragana frappait à la porte du bureau du maître des potions. Il ouvra quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Dragana réalisa qu'il était près de onze heures.

**** Bonsoir lui dit-elle un peu gêner, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réaliser l'heure qu'il était. Je ne vous réveille pas du moins ? Non, j'étais entrain de lire dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer. Je voulais vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas me redonner d'autre potion ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le flacon vide. Oui répondit-il en le prenant. 

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une armoire.

**** Je suis allé vous en porter d'autre plutôt dans la soirée, mais vous n'étiez pas à votre bureau. Non j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore dit-elle en observant une chose gluante dans un bocal. 

Il revint vers elle les mains chargées.

**** Et de quoi voulait-il vous entretenir ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet. De mes cours lui répondit-elle en le prenant. 

Ce n'était pas un bien gros mensonge songea-t-elle en buvant la mixture. Il lui avait en quelque sorte parler de ces cours. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si elle lui en parlait. C'était peut-être manqué de courage, mais avec le temps elle avait apprit qu'une conversation concernant Harry Potter de près comme de loin, devenait vite le genre de conversation qu'on ne voulait pas avoir à onze heures le soir. 

Que lisiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet. Un livre très intéressant, bien que je ne sois pas convaincu de ces fondements lui dit-il en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Et que raconte-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur la chaise devant son bureau. Il raconte qu'en fait, il y aurait eut deux fondateurs pour les Serpentards, Salazard Serpentard et un dénommer Aulivaruss Serpentard lui expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que je peux le voir ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt. 

Était-ce possible que ce soit lui ? songea-t-elle alors qu'il lui passait le livre. Elle le regarda attentivement.

Vous connaissez ce livre ? demanda-t-il un sourcil relever. 

Non, ce n'est pas lui conclut-elle après l'avoir regarder sous toutes ces coutures.

Non pas celui-ci, mais j'ai déjà vu un livre semblable lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son livre. Où avez-vous trouver ce livre ? Sur le chemin de traverse dit-il en évitant son regard. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, nullement convaincu.

**** Dans l'allée des embrumes avoua-t-il à contre cœur. Mais que racontait le livre que vous avez lu ? Sensiblement la même chose, à l'exception près qu'il avait été écrit de la main même de Salazard Serpentard, c'était en fait un journal. Et où l'avez-vous vu ce livre ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur son bureau. Chez Voldemort répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. Alors ce serait vrai ? Oui, il n'y a aucune raison de douter de l'authenticité de ce livre. Que racontait-il ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus curieux. Je vous l'ai dit sensiblement la même chose. Pouvez-vous être plus précise ? exigea-t-il avec agacement. Écoutez, ce livre était un déferlement de poison du début à la fin. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que contient le vôtre et je comblerai les blancs. Très bien dit-il en soupirant. Il raconte qu'ils auraient été des frères, au début s'était Aulivaruss Serpentard qui se serait joint aux autres pour fonder Poudlard. 

Dragana hocha la tête.

Il raconte ensuite qu'après sa mort, ce serait Salazard qui aurait prit sa place. Mais semblerait-il que se serait lui qui l'aurait tuer pour prendre sa place. C'est vrai, il le dit lui-même. Ensuite, leur mère qui aurait découvert la vérité, aurait créer une malédiction pour que leurs héritiers ne puissent pas s'entre tuer à leurs tours. Ça aussi c'est exact, il la maudit tout le restant du livre pour ça. Et après ? C'est tout C'est tout ? Il n'est pas très complet ce livre. Que racontait le vôtre de plus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il racontait que l'héritier de Salazard aurait la capacité de se changer en Serpent et celui d'Aulivaruss en dragon. Aussi Salazard mettait en garde son héritier contre l'héritier de son frère, comme il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il devait trouver une façon de le contrôler pour ne pas diviser les Serpentards. Salazard avait aussi écrit que peu importe ce qui arriverait l'héritier de son frère devait mourir en premier, de façon à ce qu'il devienne l'héritier unique. L'héritier unique ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, vous savez comment ça fonctionne, les fondateurs choisissent des héritiers qui leurs ressemblent et leurs transmettre leurs pouvoirs pour qu'ils puissent faire respecter les valeurs de leurs maisons. Oui je sais ça lui dit-il agacé. Dans le cas des Serpentards, c'est la première génération d'héritier, mais comme ils étaient deux fondateurs, il y aura aussi deux héritiers. C'est là que cela se complique, car selon ce qu'écrivait Salazard, seulement celui qui survivrait à l'autre pourrait à son tours choisir un héritier. C'est ce qu'il veut dire par héritier unique, si Voldemort survit à l'autre héritier, ce sera lui qui choisira un héritier et nous savons qu'il choisira un héritier encore pire que lui, imaginer lorsqu'il aura les pouvoirs de Salazard et de Voldemort. Mais si au contraire c'est l'héritier d'Aulivaruss qui survit, ce sera pour ainsi dire la fin du règne des ténèbres conclut-elle. 

Rogue prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il se frottait le menton l'air songeur et leva les yeux vers elle.

Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'Aulivaruss n'était pas pire que Salazard ? Il le méprisait pour la pitié qu'il manifestait envers les moldus répondit-elle. Vous y croyez ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Oui et Voldemort aussi y croyait. 

Le maître des potions se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

**** En avez-vous parler au professeur Dumbledore ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Oui, mais il m'a répondu qu'il savait maintenant où était son livre répondit-elle simplement. 

Il soupira.

**** Encore uns fois je suis le dernier au courant dit-il avec amertume. Allons professeur, nous n'aurions pas assez d'une vie s'il devait nous raconter tout ce qu'il sait dit-elle en se levant. De toute façon j'imagine que si cet héritier c'était manifester, il me l'aurait dit. Sûrement dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Où allez-vous ? Dormir répondit-elle en souriant. Il est tard et j'ai une grosse journée demain. Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ? lui demanda-t-il en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Oui et vous ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. 

Il était très proche constata-t-elle, trop proche, cela la rendait mal à l'aise.

**Non je ne crois pas**. 

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentait tellement nerveuse tout d'un coup, c'était peut-être la proximité de son corps, elle avait un nœud dans l'estomac, elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Non songea-t-elle. Sort vite d'ici.

**** Vous devriez sortir d'ici quelques fois, le grand air vous ferait du bien dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracter tout en cherchant la poignée de porte. 

Mais où était donc cette fichue poignée ? ce demanda-t-elle tâtant la porte derrière son dos.

**Je vais y penser dit-il en se penchant vers elle. **

Dragana se retourna vers la porte, ça suffit maudite poignée jura-t-elle pour la poignée qui l'attendait à la même place que d'habitude. Mais lorsque la jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée, elle réalisa qu'une autre main s'y trouvait déjà, elle remonta du regard le bras du propriétaire de la main pour trouver le visage du maître des potions qui lui ouvrait la porte.

**** Bonsoir professeur lui dit-elle en se précipitant dehors. Bonsoir lui dit-il en refermant la porte. 

Rogue resta là un moment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, elle devait s'être rendue compte qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle avait sembler si mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, ce devait être son parfum qui l'avait enivrer, sinon pourquoi aurait-il voulu l'embrasser ? Il n'y avait aucune raison songea-t-il. Il n'irait pas à Pré-au-Lard avec elle demain décida-t-il, pensant qu'il valait mieux mettre un peu de distance entre eux le temps que son odorat retrouve la raison. 

**__**

Voilà, il était pas très long celui-ci, mais je ne voulais pas vous endormir. Dans le prochain chapitre Dragana va à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action ( elle n'est pas classé dans cette catégorie, mais il y en aura un moment donné ), mais une scène que j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et Drago qui se confie à Rogue… Euh…Non en fait c'est le contraire O_O, c'est encore plus bizarre comme ça. À la prochaine et reviewez moi please. Parce que vous savez les douze premier chapitre son déjà écrit, alors si vous insister pour avoir le huitième chapitre, je pourrai peut-être me forcer et vous le donner avant vendredi, mais vous savez comme moi que qui ne demande rien n'a rien.

Ça c'est du chantage ! lol. À la prochaine.

May-Luna 


	8. PréauLard

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde, désolé, je pensais pouvoir mettre ce chapitre vendredi passé, mais j'ai eu des problème d'ordi…grrrrrrrrrr….

Réponses aux reviews : 

Livalia : Pour répondre à ta question… Oh et puis non, lit comme il faut, tu vas voir les réponses, il y a des petits signes qui ne trompe pas.

Lena Leonyde : Merci, 

Jenny : Wow, merci, de plus j'ai un scoop pour toi, des fic il y en aura d'autre, j'en ai au moins deux autres qui sont entrain de mijoter.

Alors voilà le chapitre 8, celui-ci est mon plus long jusqu'à date (41 pages) et un des plus bizarre de mon point de vu. Je me suis payer un p'tit trippe, je suis une farceuse, j'aurais sûrement pu être un maraudeur et dans ce chapitre je le prouve. Il y a aussi une conversation avec Lupin, attention ce qui en sort est totalement sortit de mon imagination. Alors si ça ne colle pas avec l'ordre du Phénix, ne me le dites surtout pas je l'ai pas encore lu, ce sont de simples hypothèses personelle. 

Comme toujours les dialogues sont en caractère gras, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Pré-au-lard

C'était un beau samedi ensoleiller, il faisait chaud pour une journée d'octobre. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient bondées de monde. Comme à leurs habitudes les élèves se dirigèrent d'abord vers les deux piliers de cette bourgade, Honeyduke la boutique de friandises et Zonko la boutique de farce et attrape. Avec une école de sorcellerie à quelques lieux ils ne risque pas de faire faillite songea Dragana. 

**** Professeur Serpã. 

Dragana se retourna, c'était le professeur Flitwick avec le professeur Bibine et le professeur Chourave. Le professeur Rogue n'y était pas et après l'épisode d'hier, elle en était presque heureuse. Elle n'était toujours pas parvenu à comprendre ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête, elle avait eu envi de l'embrasser, mais il l'aurait sûrement repousser et de toute façon Dragana ne savait même pas comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait oser.

Nous allons au Trois-balais, vous nous accompagnez ? demanda le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Non je suis désolé, j'ai quelques courses à faire, je vous rejoindrai peut-être plus tard répondit-elle avec un sourire. Très bien à plus tard alors lui lança le professeur Chourave pendant que les deux autres lui envoyaient la main. 

Dragana s'éloigna, elle se dirigeait vers la boutique Crack, pour aller faire ces emplettes. Elle regrettait cependant que sa première visite après aussi longtemps n'eut pas été seulement pour le plaisir, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en profiter un peu. Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les plumes en sucres, ce ne sera qu'une petite halte songea-t-elle alors qu'elle bifurquait en direction de chez Honeyduke. L'intérieur de la boutique fourmillait d'étudiants, il lui semblait qu'il y avait encore plus de choses qu'avant ici. Elle mit un certain temps avant de repérer l'objet de sa convoitise, mais les débusqua cacher à côté d'un baril de dragée surprise. Seulement pour s'y rendre se serait une autre paire de manche. Dragana entreprit de longer le mur en évitant soigneusement les pieds des élèves. Elle scrutait les étalages pour découvrir les nouveautés et il y en avait beaucoup. Une friandise en particulier attira son attention, elle en prit un paquet afin de lire l'étiquette pour connaître leurs propriétés. C'était des rires bleus, apparemment ce bonbon avait comme pouvoir de faire rire et de colorier les dents en bleus de celui ou celle qui les mangeait. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Dragana et un sourire éclaira son visage. Non, ce ne serait pas bien se reprit-elle, venant de moi il ne se méfierait pas. 

Bonjour professeur 

Dragana se retourna.

**** Bonjour Hermione lui dit-elle. 

Ron et Harry s'approchèrent d'eux.

**** Des rires bleus s'exclama Ron admiratif. Vous comptez en acheter ? Non, enfin j'y est pensé, je voulais les offrir à quelqu'un pour Halloween. 

Pourquoi je m'explique, je suis professeur un simple non aurait suffit se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait renchéri Ron avec un sourire amusé. Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle, faisant l'ahuri. Allons professeur, nous savons très bien à qui vous vouliez les offrir ajouta Hermione. 

Dragana sourit, acculer au pied du mur, elle s'était fait prendre en défaut.

Il est vrai que malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour le professeur Rogue, je le trouve un tantinet sérieux. Mais sur ce point vous avez raison, je doutes qu'il apprécie, mais en contre partie, moi j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas à personne de l'idée qui m'a effleurer l'esprit pendant une seconde, surtout pas aux jumeaux ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ron. Non, bien sur que non dit-il en riant. Je trouve ça drôle qu'un professeur est eut cette idée. Oh et bien vous savez, j'ai eu votre âge un jour monsieur Weasley et de plus j'étais Serpentard, alors cela doit expliquer que j'ai pu avoir une idée telle que celle-ci expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté. 

Ils se mirent à rire.

**** Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres Serpentards constata Harry. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Les autres sont si cruel et méchant répondit-il avec un air de dédain. Ce sont là de très grands mots s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois cependant admettre que dans certain cas, ce sont les qualificatifs qui conviennent. Mais dites-moi monsieur Potter, les connaissez-vous tous ? demanda-t-elle un sourcils relever, tout à coup très sérieuse. Non dut-il admettre. Nous ne faisons pas vraiment ami ami. Non, bien sur car vous connaissez leur réputation, celle qu'on forger les Serpentards les plus célèbres, Salazar Serpentard et Voldemort dit-elle avec un peu de sarcasme dans la voix. 

Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson.

**** Mais savez-vous réellement pourquoi il y a plus d'adepte de Voldemort… Par Merlin s'exclama Ron. Cessez de prononcer son nom. Pourquoi ? Voldemort est son nom, c'est celui qu'il a choisit. Comment voudriez-vous que je l'appelle ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou peut-être encore Vous-savez-qui. Je trouves ces procéder complètement ridicule et surtout inutile, de prononcer son nom ne le fera pas apparaître lui dit-elle le regard chargé de reproche. Pourquoi il y a-t-il plus de partisans de Voldemort chez les Serpentards ? demanda Hermione exaspérer par les bêtises de son ami. Chaque fondateur à inculquer des valeurs à sa maison qu'il voulait voir respecter par ces adhérents, ainsi Serpentard avait choisit de favoriser les gens qui était rusé, ambitieux et intelligent. Vous conviendrez sûrement que ce ne sont pas des mauvaises valeurs en soi, mais il reste que le choix nous revient à nous d'en faire usage pour le bien ou le mal expliqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. On ne vous a jamais dit ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor ? Oui admit Ron, une fois. Voilà, et pourquoi ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Parce que Godric Gryffondor n'aurait pas agit ainsi répondit Harry. Exactement, ce n'est pas différent pour les Serpentards, mais nous nous avons un modèle supplémentaire, Voldemort, l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard. Alors ce qui est digne pour un Serpentard est d'être comme eux. Vous comprenez ? Si vous deviez avoir un comportement de Serpentard chez les Gryffondors, les autres aurait tôt fait de vous mettre de côté et vous seriez la cible de toutes les moqueries. Pour un Serpentard c'est pareil, mais vous l'avez dit si bien, ils sont cruels, alors si certain d'entre eux adoptaient une attitude plus digne de Godric Gryffondor que de Salazard Serpentard ils seraient rapidement victime de la cruauté de leurs condisciples conclut-elle tristement. Alors vous croyez qu'il y en a qui font semblant d'être cruel ? demanda Hermione. C'est intéressant comme théorie. Ce n'est pas qu'une théorie Hermione, je me souviens d'un garçon dans ma classe, c'était le pire emmerdeur que j'ai connu, mais il est pourtant devenu un auror et un très grand auror, il a arrêter beaucoup de mangemort expliqua-t-elle. Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy pourrait faire semblant ? demanda Harry. Qui sait ? répondit-elle simplement. 

Mais elle savait que c'était la vérité, depuis quelque temps elle savait que le jeune garçon faisait comme elle l'avait fait autrefois. Il présentait l'image du parfait petit Serpentard, alors que sous les apparences la rébellion était commencer Hermione regarda sa montre.

**** Nous devrions y aller si nous voulons encore avoir le temps d'aller chez Zonko dit-elle pour ces deux camarades. Oui répondit Harry. Très bien, passez à la caisse, je vous attends dehors annonça Ron. À plus tard professeur. À plus tard lui répondit-elle. Au revoir professeur dit Hermione en suivant Ron qui s'éloignait. Au revoir. 

Harry lui envoya la main en les imitant, Dragana lui fit un sourire et reprit son chemin vers les plumes en sucre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva à la caisse avec son butin.

**** Et ça ? Vous les prenez aussi ? demanda la caissière. 

Dragana avait toujours dans ces mains le paquet de rire bleu.

Oui dit-elle en lui tendant l'argent. 

Elle avait trouver quelqu'un qui saurait sûrement les apprécier, le professeur Dumbledore. 

À l'extérieur le temps c'était un peu rafraîchit, mais il faisait toujours soleil, Dragana se dirigeait vers chez Crack, pour aller faire ces achats. La boutique était situer en face de chez Zonko, elle vit Harry et ces deux inséparables qui se dirigeaient par là. Mais un instant, où vont-ils ? se demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils venaient de dépasser la boutique de farces et attrapes. La jeune femme les suivit discrètement, où pouvaient-ils bien aller ? Et pourquoi s'éloignaient-ils autant des gens et des foyers ? Ils semblaient ce diriger vers la cabane hurlante, mais ils bifurquèrent à droite pour ce diriger dans la montagne. Elle entra dans la forêt songeant qu'elle serait plus discrète ainsi, elle les suivit de loin et faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais cela semblait impossible, puisque les feuilles mortes de l'automne crissaient sous ces pas. Dragana tentait de ce dissimuler lorsqu'elle aperçu un énorme chien noir venir à leur raconte, elle connaissait ce chien. Puis sans trop savoir comment, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. L'adrénaline lui battant le sang, elle glissa doucement sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti sa baguette en se retournant pour faire face à un homme tout aussi armé qu'elle l'était.

**** Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagé. Mademoiselle Serpã dit-il apparemment aussi soulagé qu'elle. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayez, je ne vous avait simplement pas reconnu ajouta-t-il avec un sourire navré en rangeant sa baguette. Ça va, j'ai simplement été un peu surprise lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Dites-moi que faites-vous là ? Je surveilles Sirius. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en rangeant sa baguette à son tour.. Juste au cas où il y aurait un pépin lui répondit-il simplement. C'est vous qui êtes chargé de protéger Harry aujourd'hui ? Non, je les ai simplement vu qui se dirigeaient par ici et je voulais être sur qu'ils étaient en sécurité lui dit-elle en s'assoyant sur un tronc d'arbre. C'est gentil de votre part lui dit-il en l'imitant. 

Elle lui fit un sourire un peu timide.

**** Alors comment aimez-vous votre nouveau travail ? lui demanda-t-il question de faire la conversation. J'adore ça. Oui je vous comprends dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Ça vous manque toujours ? Un peu. J'ai été désolé pour vous de la façon dont tout cela c'était passé. Vous savez ? À Poudlard tout ce sait lui répondit-elle en souriant. J'avais oublier lui dit-il. De toute façon, vous savez cela n'a plus de réelle importance maintenant. Peut-être mais ça n'aurait pas du ce passer comme ça.. J'avais décider de partir avant que Severus ne parle et au moins avec vous les élèves sont en sécurité. Allons donc, ne dite pas de folie, avec la potion du professeur Rogue vous auriez très bien pu conserver votre poste. 

Il lui fit un sourire.

Mais à ce qui paraît vous avez fait des miracles lui dit-il pour changer de sujet. De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. De Severus, ils y en a qui disent qu'il s'est adoucit depuis votre arrivée. 

Elle le dévisagea, incertaine de la direction qu'il prenait, elle n'était pas sur d'apprécier ce qu'il lui dirait.

Non, non reprit-il voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Je ne voulais pas dire du mal de lui. Vous savez je connais Severus depuis longtemps et il faut avouer qu'il a un certain caractère. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que votre amitié ou peu importe ce que c'est en a surprit plusieurs. 

Dragana fronça les sourcil d'avantage, elle n'avait pas pu résister, il pédalait et elle aimait ça. Sûrement encore un des mauvais plis qu'elle avait malheureusement absorbé à trop fréquenter le maître des potions.

**** Ce que je veux dire tenta-t-il de nouveau. C'est que rare sont les gens avec qui il semble bien s'entendre malgré le fait qu'ils lui tiennent têtes. Qui vous a dit que je lui tenait tête ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. 

Il la regarda interdit.

**** Ça va, vous n'avez pas réellement besoin de répondre j'ai ma petite idée l'assura-t-elle en riant. 

Il eut un petit rire.

**** Oui Harry tient Sirius au courant de ces cours, il nous a racontés l'histoire du club de duel. J'espère que malgré leurs antécédents il ne l'a pas féliciter. Non, vous êtes aussi au courant de ça ? Oui le professeur Dumbledore m'en a un peu parler. Vous ne devez pas nous trouvez très malin dit-il avec une petite moue. En fait le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas entré dans les détails, je sais seulement qu'il y un froid depuis toujours. On peut dire ça comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui c'est réellement passé pour qu'après près de trente ans la situation semble toujours aussi désespérer ? Une rivalité stupide entre Gryffonfor et Serpentard qui a dégénérer jusqu'à devenir complètement irrécupérable. L'affaire classique quoi ironisa Dragana. Oui dit-il en riant. Severus et James étaient les Harry et Drago de notre époque, mis à part le fait que James et Sirius était un peu plus… Comment dire ? Ils étaient un peu plus espiègle que Harry. Et pas vous ? Pourtant ils y avaient quatre membres aux maraudeurs. Dites donc vous semblez bien informer vous s'exclama-t-il. C'est Severus qui vous a raconter ? Non jamais de la vie, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a parler de vous dans un élans de nostalgie. Ha! dit-il en souriant. Pour répondre à votre question, non je n'étais pas aussi espiègle qu'eux, seulement je ne les aies jamais empêcher de s'en prendre à lui admit-il tristement. Pour quoi s'en prenaient-ils a lui ? Parce qu'il s'est montré plus brillant qu'eux. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils.

**** Tout à commencer dans un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était en début de première année. Le professeur avait posé une question, James n'a pas pu répondre. Le professeur a alors demander à Severus qui lui a donner une réponse digne d'Hermione Granger, vous savez la réponse en long et en large et complètement exacte. 

Dragana eut un petit sourire pour l'allusion à Hermione, mais le perdit rapidement.

Ils s'en sont prit à lui seulement pour ça ? Oui et non, après que le professeur Atrius est donné des points à Serpentard pour la réponse de Severus, celui-ci à regarder James et lui a fait un sourire. 

Dragana secoua la tête.

**** Son sourire triomphant dit-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération. Oui, celui qui mettrait même une personne complètement zen en rogne dit-il en riant. Je vois que vous connaissez vous aussi. 

Dragana hocha vivement la tête. Oh oui elle le connaissait ce sourire et elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre que cela est pu lancé les hostilités. Même elle cela la rendait furieuse parfois.

Et après ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. James et Sirius ont voulu se venger en lui faisant une petite blague, pour lui rabattre le caquet. C'était plutôt bénin, ils ont lancé un sort à ces souliers pour qu'ils fassent du bruit quand il marchait. C'était plutôt cocasse quand j'y repense aujourd'hui dit-il en riant. Severus avait déjà son air renfrogné à l'époque et quand il marchait, ces souliers faisaient un bruit de Klaxon, comme les clowns moldu. 

Dragana eut un léger sourire à cette image, qu'elle tenta toutefois de dissimuler.

Et après ce fut au tour de Severus de ce venger et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne l'affrontement perpétuelle. Les maraudeurs accumulaient les retenues, pendant que Severus lui n'écopait de rien, parce qu'il était trop discret pour se faire prendre. Les blagues de Sirius et James sont devenu de plus en plus mesquines et un jour Severus en a eut assez. Il n'avait pas non plus d'ami chez les Serpentards et même dans sa salle commune il se faisait taquiner avec tout ça, alors il s'est mit en tête de nous faire renvoyer. C'est là que Sirius à commis une grosse erreur dont j'ai été le principal témoin. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, pourtant pas convaincu de vouloir en savoir d'avantage..

**** J'étais déjà un loup-garou à l'époque et le professeur Dumbledore m'envoyait dans la cabane hurlante les soirs de pleine lune. Sirius, James étaient des animagus, non déclaré bien sur et ils m'accompagnaient en douce. Severus nous surveillait tout le temps, on avait peur qu'il finisse par tout découvrir, parce qu'il faut le dire il est loin d'être bête. C'est là que Sirius à eut la mauvaise idée de l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup, au sens propre conclut-il tristement. 

Dragana secoua la tête, dégoûter de ce qu'elle entendait.

**** Quand James l'a apprit, il s'est dépêcher et a réussi à le sauvé in extremis. Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'est pas été renvoyer ? demanda-t-elle. Ça c'était le bouquet pour Severus, le professeur Dumbledore l'a convaincu de garder le secret, bien sur il a punis Sirius, mais il ne l'a pas renvoyer. Pendant un temps ils se sont contenter de se lancer des regards assassins, après Severus est devenu ami avec Malefoy et il est devenu de plus en plus discret. 

Un long silence s'installa, laissant Dragana à ces pensées, elle regroupait les morceaux du casse-tête, tout lui semblait de plus en plus clair. C'était une série d'événements en chaînes, semblable à un éboulement qui avait conduit Severus Rogue sur des chemins sinueux. Elle regarda Lupin, ces yeux dorés étaient remplis de tristesse. Quand il regarda la jeune femme après quelques minutes, elle lui fit un mince sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Peut-être arriverez-vous un jour à lui faire oublier qu'il nous déteste ironisa-t-il. Je ne crois pas qu'il vous déteste, enfin pas vraiment. Soit vous êtes la personne la plus optimiste que je connaisse ou seulement la plus naive, mais je vous avoue ne pas comprendre comment vous pouvez penser une chose comme celle-ci. Parce que je me suis donner la peine d'apprendre à le connaître. C'est quand il est blesser qu'il réagit comme il le fait avec vous tous, quand il hait, il le fait en silence. Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Oui répondit-elle simplement. 

Lupin haussa les épaules, méditant sur les paroles dites, faisant ainsi place à une autre période de silence. Puis au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncer.

J'y penses, si ce n'est pas vous qui êtes chargé de protéger Harry qui est-ce alors ? C'est moi répondit quelqu'un derrière eux. 

Le cœur de Dragana sembla arrêter de battre, le maître des potions se tenait derrière eux et les regardait de ces yeux sombres comme les ténèbres. Les avait-il entendu ? Avoir eu une conversation à son sujet avec Lupin lui semblait tout à coup très peu judicieux.

Bonjour Severus dit Lupin pour casser la glace. Lupin dit-il en avançant vers eux. 

Dragana fut soulager il avait son aire habituelle, il ne devait pas les avoir entendu. Il se posta à côté d'elle et regardait fixement la grotte où c'était engouffrer Harry et ces amis, ainsi que le gros chien noir. L'atmosphère était tendu, il n'y avait personne qui parlait, Dragana regardait le sac de Zonko entre ces mains, n'osant pas parler. Une idée traversa son esprit : elle pourrait leur donner des rires bleus. Non ce ne serait pas bien songea-t-elle, le professeur Rogue ne lui pardonnerait pas et peut-être Lupin non plus, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup après tout. Bien qu'elle tentait de chasser cette idée, elle en était incapable, le petit démon en elle lui disait : vas-y Dragana, offre leur des bonbons et sauve toi vite. Et le petit ange quant à lui tardait à se manifester, après tout si elle ne leur en offrait pas directement il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Elle déposa le sac à ces côtés sur le tronc et croisa les bras. Elle attendit quelques secondes et se leva en accrochant le sac volontairement.

**** Où allez-vous ? lui demanda Rogue en se penchant pour le ramasser. Je vais accomplir une mission d'ordre sanitaire, avec votre permission bien sur professeur lui dit-elle en s'éloignant. 

Sa réplique fit sourire Lupin et le maître des potions lui n'eut qu'un soupir d'exaspération devant une phrase aussi désinvolte.

**** Vous n'avez qu'à en prendre si vous en voulez lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt le sac de confiseries. 

La jeune femme s'éloigna plus rapidement, un peu plus loin, elle se dissimula derrière un gros chêne et les épia. Elle vit son ancien professeur enfoncer sa main dans le sac et en ressortir un autre petit sac. Il en prends songea-t-elle ahurie. Il tendit ensuite le sac à Lupin qui en prit à son tour, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes que le bonbon fasse son effet et se dirigea vers eux. Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui tendit son sac.

**** Merci lui dit-elle en reprenant sa place sur le tronc d'arbre. 

Elle se tourna alors vers Lupin, celui-ci commençait déjà à sourire, elle regarda à nouveau Rogue, il avait un sourire en coin. Bientôt Lupin éclata de rire, Dragana prit un aire faussement horrifier et ouvrit son sac.

Vous en avez prit ? Quel bonbons avez-vous prit ? demanda-t-elle sur le point de bouffer de rire, tout en tentant d'avoir l'air affoler. Les bleus pourquoi ? demanda Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin. Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle au bord de la crise de fou rire. 

Rogue pouffa de rire, Lupin riait pour de bon et regardait le maître des potions, il avait les dents bleus à présent.

Pourquoi riez-vous Lupin ? lui demanda le maître des potions, son visage arborant quelque chose de plus digne de la grimace que du sourire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute Severus, je crois que c'est une propriété des bonbons lui dit-il en essayant de réfréner son fou rire. 

Il lança un regard charger de reproche à la jeune femme, il souriait, mais elle savait que ce sourire était faux, c'était ces yeux qui disaient la vérité.

Je suis désolé professeur, je n'ai pas penser à ces bonbons, seulement au plume en sucre, c'est cela que je vous offrais mentit-elle tout en ayant déjà l'air d'implorer sa miséricorde. Ces bonbons était une surprise pour le professeur Dumbledore à l'occasion de l'Halloween. Ce n'est pas très sérieux de la part d'un professeur grommela-t-il entre deux éclats de rire monocorde. Qu'aurions-nous l'ai si jamais il se passait quelque chose ? Rein, penses-y un peu Severus. Nous voyant sourire bêtement ainsi, nos assaillants vont nous prendre pour des clones de Lockhart… dit Lupin dont une larme venait de perler sur sa joue à force de rire. Ils vont se sauver avant que l'on veuille leur signer des autographes conclut-il en éclatant de rire à nouveau. 

Le maître des potions éclata de rire, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait à Dragana qu'il riait de bon cœur.

**** Non, sérieusement mademoiselle Serpã reprit Lupin dont le visage dépeignait tout sauf du sérieux. Severus à raison de quoi aurions nous l'air ? Combien de temps dur l'effet de ces bonbons ? Que quelques minutes les rassura-t-elle. 

Elle se tourna vers le maître des potions, son visage revenait sérieux et ces traits plus dur.

Il était temps dit-il sur un ton hautain. 

Lupin aussi avait cesser de rire, mais il avait cependant garder un sourire.

**** Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie Les voilà dit Dragana en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la grotte. Je vous laisse dit Lupin en se levant. À la prochaine mademoiselle Serpã, au revoir Severus. 

Ils regardèrent les enfants qui se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le village, Dragana aperçu un chat tigré sortir d'un bosquet et marcher sur leurs traces.

**** Si vous étiez là pour protéger Harry dit-elle en se tournant vers Rogue. Que fait le professeur McGonagall là-bas ? Je ne sais pas souffla-t-il, prenant un air soupçonneux que Dragana reconnu immédiatement comme étant faux. La vérité professeur, vous n'étiez pas là pour surveiller Harry n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard accusateur. Non et vous que faisiez-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne déviez pas ma question, j'étais ici parce que je les ai vu qui s'éloignaient, j'ai voulu être sur qu'ils n'allaient pas se mettre en danger. À votre tour maintenant l'incita-t-elle en le défiant du regard. C'est pour les mêmes raisons répondit-il agacé Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit toute suite au lieu de faire de faire mille et un détour ? demanda-t-elle de son air inquisiteur. 

Il la dévisagea une seconde, sans répondre.

C'est faux je sais que vous mentez dit-elle en tournant les talons. 

Il soupira bruyamment.

Très bien, je vais vous le dire grommela-t-il 

Elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, attendant ces aveux.

C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demander de veiller sur vous avoua-t-il. 

Elle le contempla une seconde, ça c'était la vérité songea-t-elle.

**** D'accord, alors si c'est comme ça, vous allez m'accompagner plutôt que de me suivre comme un espion annonça-t-elle d'une voix soudain glacial en s'éloignant. Et où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec irritation. Chez Crack. 

Ils rejoignirent le chemin, Dragana marchait rapidement, elle n'était pas furieuse, elle savait que Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait revenir ici sans prendre un minimum de précaution. Non, elle était seulement déçu de penser que tout le temps qu'il avait passer avec elle, n'avait été que le résultat d'une demande du directeur. Elle regarda Rogue du coin de l'œil, il se frottait l'estomac.

**** Vous avez mal au ventre ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard. 

Il lui lança un regard en coin qui la fit sourire d'avantage.

**** Ce n'est rien, vous redécouvrez des muscles qui n'ont pas servit depuis longtemps, c'est tout, ça va passer ironisa-t-elle sans le regarder. Je vous soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès dit-il une douceur mortelle dans la voix. Non, mais si vous avouez que vous avez eut du plaisir, j'avouerai ce que vous voudrez lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. 

Il ne répondit pas, il aimait mieux ne jamais savoir si elle avait tout planifier, plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait éprouver un certain plaisir pendant cette plaisanterie enfantine.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui permet d'aller voir ce meurtrier au fond des bois ? dit-il après quelques secondes. Sirius Black n'est pas un assassin répliqua-t-elle. sans y mettre trop d'éclats, pensant qu'après ce qu'il avait tenter de lui faire, le clamer ainsi haut et fort était peut-être un peu pousser. Alors vous aussi vous croyez qu'il est innocent. Je vous rappelle que des témoins l'ont vu lui dit-il avec hargne Des témoins ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oui des témoins qui ne savent pas réellement ce qu'ils ont vu. Taisez-vous siffla-t-il. Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, je connais Black… Non c'est vous qui allez vous taire et m'écouter cette fois lui dit-elle en se plantant devant lui. 

Elle ne se sentait pas la patience d'être le témoin silencieux d'une de ces saintes colères aujourd'hui.

**** Je ne crois pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse lui dit-elle en le défiant du regard lorsqu'il vint pour argumenter. Je sais que c'est Peter Petigrow qui a trahit ces amis et qui a tué ces gens. Et comment savez-vous ça ? lui demanda-t-il irriter, parce que plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je l'ai vu répondit-elle. J'ai vu sa tête qui disparaissait un soir dans l'âtre de la cheminée de Voldemort. Vous l'avez vu ? répéta-t-il doucement. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? J'ai comprit seulement quand il s'est évadé, lorsque j'ai vu les photos dans le journal. C'est là que j'ai comprit ce que j'avais vu ce soir là chez Voldemort Je l'ai immédiatement dit au professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit qu'il savait expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit que ce que je lui avait dit servirait en temps et lieu, mais avoir su que vous entreteniez toujours ces soupçons, il y aurait au moins une autre personne à qui je l'aurais dit. Lupin savait souffla-t-il. Bien sur, il a mit du temps à comprendre, mais il a fini par comprendre, alors… 

Dragana ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant l'air de son ancien professeur, elle jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il réalisait son erreur, il avait traîner Lupin dans la boue, pour de mauvaise raison, il s'était laisser aveugler une fois de plus par sa colère et il s'en voulait à présent. Lupin n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, mais tout de même.

**** Vous ne pouviez pas savoir dit-elle doucement. Voldemort avait tout bien camoufler, il savait qu'il y avait un traître parmi ces fidèles. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Il n'avait rien a faire à Poudlard. 

Dragana le regarda sans rien dire et il n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait encore une fois vu ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait mal agit et il en était conscient. Il avait stimuler la peur des parents pour faire renvoyer Lupin, mais la vérité restait, si un loup-garou n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard, un ex-mangemort non plus et Lupin lui n'avait pas eut le choix. Il soupira et Dragana lui fit un sourire, elle avait presque put voir les conclusions de sa réflexion passer dans ces yeux. 

**** Allez maintenant, venez, je vous rappel que j'ai des emplettes à faire avant de rentrer à Poudlard. 

Ils étaient ressorti de chez Crack une demi-heure plus tard, juste avant que la maître des potions ne perde patience. Ils étaient ensuite aller rejoindre les autres professeurs au Trois Balais. Dragana avait faillit pouffer de rire, lorsque le professeur Chourave avait discrètement signifier à Rogue qu'il avait comme du bleu sur les dents. Il avait alors lancer un regard noir à la jeune femme et n'avait plus dit un mot. À son retour dans ces appartements, elle avait trouver un message de Drago disant qu'il viendrait la voir ce soir, qu'il devait lui parler. Au dîner, son regard avait croiser celui du jeune garçon, il semblait impénétrable. Elle était inquiète à présent, il était près de 19 heure trente et Drago n'était toujours pas venu la voir, elle faisait les cent pas devant la cheminé tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de réel problème, mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle couru jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on y frappait.

**** Bonsoir mademoiselle Serpã, puis-je ? demanda le maître des potions. Bien sur dit-elle en s'écartant. 

Il entra et se dirigea aussitôt vers le fauteuil devant la cheminé, pas celui de Dragana, l'autre, celui où il avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir. La jeune femme le suivit et s'assied à son tour.

Alors professeur que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle. Des bonbons peut-être ? 

Il roula les yeux.

J'ai eu une idée pour le club de duel et je voulais que nous voyons ensemble quand cela peut-il être réalisable. Très bien je vous écoutes dit-elle en croisant les bras. 

Il lui expliqua de long en large son idée, mais Dragana ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était aussitôt reparti dans le vague, laissant place à ces inquiétudes. Que faisait donc Drago ? Pourquoi c'était si long ? Et que pouvait-il avoir de si important à lui dire ?

Mademoiselle Serpã ? 

Elle se retourna vers lui et put vite constater sur son visage qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout un tel manque d'attention à son égard.

Je suis désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs lui dit-elle avec un sourire navré. Vous disiez ? Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Drago, il m'a laisser un mot étrange dit-elle en se levant. 

Dragana se dirigea vers la cheminée, elle fut parcouru d'une secousse, une nouvelle vision, elle faillit perdre pied.

Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en la saisissant par le bras. Oui, je vais bien. Vous devriez vous asseoir, vous êtes **blanche comme un drap. ** Non, ça va merci, ce n'est qu'une petite migraine répondit-elle pour le rassurer. 

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ces visions, elle ne voulait pas subir l'interrogatoire qui suivrait si elle le faisait.

Oui, mais cela semble vous arriver de plus en plus souvent dernièrement dit-il avec scepticisme. 

Dragana était touché qu'il s'en soit aperçu, mais ne lui répondit pas.

**** Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir qu'il existe des potions efficaces contre les migraine lui dit-il d'un ton hautain. Je sais, je prends déjà quelque chose lui dit-elle alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Excusez-moi un instant. 

Elle se dirigea à grande enjambé vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

**Bonsoir lui dit le jeune garçon blond. ** Il était temps, où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en le laissant entré. Je suis désolé, j'ai… 

Il stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçu son directeur de maison.

**** J'ai mi du temps à trouver le cahier que vous m'aviez demander lui dit-il en lui montrant un cahier qu'il tenait à la main. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il ? Elle comprit soudain qu'il ne voulait pas parler devant Rogue, alors elle se tourna vers lui.

**** Vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant professeur lui dit-elle en poussant le jeune garçon hors de son bureau. J'ai quelque chose a régler avec monsieur Malefoy. 

Il hocha la tête, sans comprendre, pourquoi faisaient-ils toute ces simagrées ? Elle sortit derrière Drago et ils descendirent les escaliers de la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je suis désolé lui dit-il à voix basse en s'appuyant sur un des pupitres. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps a me débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle. Ça va, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas parler devant le professeur Rogue ? Parce que c'est de lui que je viens te parler. Qu'est… Dragana écoute, tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance. Et pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il ne l'était plus, mais je me suis tromper,. Dragana c'est un mangemort. Je sais lui dit-elle. Mais pourquoi ? articula-t-il avec peine. Tu es toujours avec lui, tu n'as pas peur qu'il te ramène à Voldemort ? Dis-moi Drago à toi est-ce que je peux faire confiance ? Oui, bien sur répondit-il presque offenser de la question. Il ne me ramènera pas à Voldemort. **** Écoute je sais que tu es très forte, mais lui aussi. Je sais, il a l'air de rien comme ça, un professeur de potion, mais il en connaît un rayon. Je sais, mais crois-moi Drago, cela n'a rien a voir avec sa force où la mienne… 

Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers.

**** Je vais retourner dans mon bureau annonça-t-il. Vous n'aurez qu'a venir me voir après votre entretien si vous voulez régler ce dont nous étions entrain de discuter. Très bien lui dit-elle. J'irai vous voir… 

Dragana se prit la tête a deux mains, une autre vision venait de la frapper, celle-ci était plus forte et elle vacilla. La jeune femme s'effondra parterre alors que Rogue allait ouvrir la porte.

**** Dragana ? dit Drago en s'agenouillant à ces côtés. 

Le maître des potions se retourna et se dirigea vers eux, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Le jeune garçon réalisa son erreur, il l'avait appeler par son prénom et Rogue dirait sûrement à son père qu'ils entretenaient des relations autre que celle du professeur et son élève, ou alors peut-être le ferait-il disparaître lui même. Mais le maître des potions ne semblait aucunement préoccuper par ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'était agenouiller lui aussi aux côtés de la jeune femme. Drago fut surprit de ce qu'il cru voir pendant un instant, il semblait inquiet.

Elle est seulement inconsciente dit-il en la soulevant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Drago. Des migraines, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive expliqua-t-il en montant les marches avec la jeune femme dans les bras. 

Drago le suivit, il se dirigeait vers le fond de son bureau.

**** Diablotin dit Rogue en s'approchant du tableau. 

Le tableau bascula et le maître des potions s'enfonça dans l'ouverture, Drago le suivit en silence, étonné, comment connaissait-il le mot de passe de sa chambre ? Il la déposa sur son lit et se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

**** Laissons la se reposé dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Drago vint pour sortir du bureau, en sortant d'ici il irait avertir Dumbledore, pas question de la laisser seule, inconsciente avec lui songea-t-il.

Monsieur Malefoy l'appela son professeur. 

Drago se retourna vers lui, il venait de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil où il l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure en arrivant.

**** Oui professeur ? Venez-vous asseoir lui ordonna-t-il. 

Le jeune garçon obtempéra, remplit d'appréhension. L'avait-il entendu l'appeler pas son nom ? Son directeur de maison le regardait attentivement.

**Vous devriez être plus prudent lui dit-il. **

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Arrêter Malefoy, ne faites pas l'innocent, vous vous êtes mis les pieds dans les plats tout à l'heure en l'appelant par son prénom. Vous avez montré que vous étiez plus proche d'elle qu'il n'y paraît et de plus votre visage démontrait une réelle inquiétude lui dit-il d'une voix sans expression. 

Drago était au pied du mur, mais il devait continuer à nier.

**** Mais bien sur que j'étais inquiet, elle s'est effondré, comme ça, sans raison, seule avec nous deux, si elle était morte qui aurait été soupçonner lui dit-il en essayant de prendre un expression froide et détaché. Et êtes-vous bien sur de m'avoir entendu l'appeler par son prénom ? Non, j'ai seulement laisser tomber le professeur, j'ai dit Serpã. De toute façon comment voulez-vous que je l'ai appeler par son prénom, j'ignore comment elle se nomme. 

Rogue eut d'abord un tic de la bouche et ensuite un véritable sourire hautain, celui qui faisait à chaque coup retrousser son sourcils gauche.

C'est bien dit-il en se levant. Toujours nier, c'est ce que vous devez retenir pour rester en vie, vu la nature de votre relation avec le professeur Serpã. Car je ne crois pas que votre père et son maître apprécieraient beaucoup que vous ayez tisser des liens avec votre cousine. 

Drago ne répondit pas, mais il était soulager en ce moment qu'il lui tournait le dos, ainsi il ne pourrait pas voir la peur et la surprise sur son visage. Ainsi donc il savait que c'était sa cousine, comment le savait-il ? Était-ce son père qui lui avait confier ? Le maître des potions se retourna vers lui et le jeune garçon se força à se reconstruire une expression impassible. 

Je n'ai pas tisser de lien avec elle et d'abord pourquoi dites-vous que c'est ma cousine, c'est faux. Malefoy, il est inutile de nier avec moi, je sais tout, elle m'en a parler lui dit-il en se rassoyant. 

Cette fois-ci Drago ne pu cacher sa surprise, il ne s'était donc pas tromper, elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui avait tout raconter et lui irait le dire à son père. Il plongea discrètement sa main dans sa poche et prit sa baguette, il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais il devait le faire maintenant. Il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur son directeur.

**** Que faites-vous Malefoy ? Allons ne soyez pas ridicule, si j'avais voulu le dire à votre père, il le saurait depuis longtemps lui dit-il calmement. Je sais ce que vous tentez de faire et je ne vous laisserez pas faire. Vous ne lui ramènerez pas Dragana siffla-t-il. Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Et je suis sensé vous croire dit-il avec un sourire narquois en gardant sa baguette pointer sur lui. De toute façon vous auriez beaucoup plus de difficulté maintenant que je lui ai dis que vous étiez un… **** Mangemort ? Elle le sait depuis longtemps. 

Drago se dirigea latéralement vers le pupitre de Dragana et en ouvrit le tiroir. La baguette toujours pointer vers Rogue, le jeune garçon s'approcha et lui lança ce qu'il avait récupérer dans le fond du tiroir, une petite fiole.

Du véritaserum ? demanda Rogue. exaspérer Ça suffit Malefoy, la plaisanterie à assez duré, maintenant ranger votre baguette. Non, vous allez boire, je veux savoir la vérité et si elle ne me plaît pas vous mourrez lui dit-il en lui signifiant sa baguette qui était toujours pointé vers lui. 

Rogue regarda la fiole, c'était celle qu'il avait donner à Dragana pour interroger Drago. Il n'en restait pas suffisamment pour faire effet sur une personne de sa corpulence. Il ne craignait donc rien à la boire, il ne serait pas forcer de répondre à des questions s'il n'en avait pas envi. Il ouvrit le contenant et en avala le contenu. Drago fut surprit qu'il n'y oppose pas une plus grande résistance., il le ligota à l'aide d'un sortilège d'entrave et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil, toujours en pointant sa baguette sur lui.. Drago attendit quelques minutes et commença son interrogatoire.

**** Allez-vous ramener Dragana à Voldemort ? Non Et pourquoi, je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut ? C'est vrai, mais je ne le ferais jamais… Pourquoi ? Il vous récompenserait. Oui, mais… 

Rogue s'interrompit, il n'était pas obligé de lui dire la vérité, mais il en avait envie, il savait comment devait se sentir le jeune garçon en ce moment. Sa situation était précaire.

**** Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas réellement l'ami de votre père et Voldemort n'est pas mon maître. Que voulez-vous dire ? J'espionne Voldemort et ces mangemorts pour Dumbledore depuis un peu plus de quinze ans lui dit-il en soutenant son regard. 

La surprise de Drago était complète, il avait toujours penser que cet homme était de la même trempe que son père, il avait toujours penser qu'il était son meilleur ami.

**** Vous êtes un traître ? Tout dépend de quel camp vous êtes ironisa-t-il. Je croyais vraiment que vous étiez un des leurs dit-il abasourdit. Je sais, j'ai tout fait pour. 

D'un coup de baguette magique Drago le libéra de ces liens toujours ahuri. Le maître des potions se frotta les poignets, il n'y était pas aller de main morte. 

**** Vous leurs avez parler de moi ? demanda Drago. Je veux dire à Dumbledore et aux autres. Non, vous êtes encore mineur et de plus vous n'avez pas encore rejoint les rangs de Voldemort lui dit-il sans le regarder. Et maintenant je doutes que vous le fassiez un jour. Je ne le ferai pas, en tout cas pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Dumbledore et les autres ne croiront jamais que je puisse avoir changer. Et qu'est-ce qui a motiver ces changements ? lui demanda-t-il. Dragana. 

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

Je n'étais déjà pas sur de ce que je devais faire, mais j'avais peur de mon père, alors je me suis toujours comporter comme il le voulait, je lui ai toujours obéit. Je dois admettre que ce qu'il exigeait de moi n'était pas si terrible, il ne m'a jamais demander de tuer quelqu'un, pas encore conclut-il difficilement. Ça viendra. Je sais, mais je ne me suis jamais demander si j'étais prêt à le faire, je sais que je ne le suis pas, même Potter, je ne pourrais pas. La seule question que je me suis poser à toujours été : comment lui réagirait lorsque je refuserais. Avec Dragana j'ai eu la réponse, avec tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Vous pouvez sautez ce passage dit-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil. 

Dago l'observa, il savait aussi cela ?

J'ai compris qu'il me tuerait ajouta-t-il. 

Le directeur des Serpentards hocha la tête. 

**** Alors que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il alors. Comme vous répondit-il simplement. 

Rogue le dévisagea un instant.

Je ne crois pas que vous en soyez capable. Pourquoi ? Voldemort et mon père s'attendent à ce que je sois un des leurs et pour les autres je suis déjà un mangemort. Là n'est pas la question, ces gens, d'un côté comme de l'autre, sont méfiant, ils voudront être sur de votre loyauté et avec ce que vous venez de me dire vous ne serez pas à même de convaincre le seigneur des ténèbres expliqua-t-il sur un ton qui démontrait que la naïveté du jeune garçon l'agaçait. Je suis capable de mieux s'obstina Drago. J'en doutes, une réaction comme celle que vous avez eut tout à l'heure ne vous assure pas une très longue bravade ironisa-t-il en se levant. Est-ce que votre cousine est au courant de vos projets ? Non. Bien sur que non, elle ne serait pas d'accord. Vous ne lui direz pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais y réfléchir dit-il en ajoutant une bûche dans le feu. 

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque.

**** Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle va se réveiller bientôt ? demanda Drago inquiet. Probable dit-il en prenant un livre. Est-ce que je peux rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ? Oui lui dit-il en se rassoyant. 

Le jeune garçon sourit légèrement, tandis que le maître des potion ouvrait un grimoire et en commençait la lecture. Un silence lourd s'installa, il savait que le jeune garçon avait toujours des questions, il leva un œil vers lui. Il était assied sur le bout de sa chaise, refaisant systématiquement les mêmes gestes, passer sa main dans ces cheveux et regarder sa montre.

**Malefoy cessez de vous dandinez ainsi, elle va bien soupira-t-il. **

Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Il n'était même pas sur de ce qu'avait la jeune femme, c'était peut-être encore la marque des ténèbres, mais pourquoi ? Elle avait de la potion maintenant. C'est soit disante migraine ? Quel genre de migraine pouvait faire qu'on s'évanouisse ?

**Professeur ? **

Rogue leva les yeux ver lui. Drago voulait lui poser une question, mais il doutait qu'il lui répondre. Il lui dirait tout simplement de ce mêler de ces affaires si c'était le cas.

Comment les avez-vous convaincu ? 

Ça première idée fut d'ignorer la question du jeune garçon et de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, ce n'était pas le véritaserum, non c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. 

**** Les convaincre n'a pas été difficile au début, car j'étais vraiment l'un des leurs répondit-il. 

Drago le regarda et hésita à poursuivre.

**** Et qu'est-ce qui vous à fait changer ? se risqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas changer. Changer de camp je veux dire. La même chose que vous dit-il en regardant les flammes. Dragana ? dit-il surprit. Oui dit-il en se frottant le menton sans lever les yeux vers lui. Voyez-vous j'ai connu votre cousine avant de devenir son professeur. Comment l'avez-vous connu ? demanda Drago incertain, il appréhendait la réponse. Je l'ai connu lorsqu'elle était sa prisonnière. Je croyais que personne sauf mon père et Voldemort savait qu'elle était là. Oui, à l'époque je venais de me joindre à eux, je ne les accompagnais pas lors de sortie, j'étais seulement chargé de préparer les potions avoua-t-il. Je savais qu'il gardait quelqu'un prisonnier, mais je ne savais pas qui et ni pourquoi, mais j'étais chargé de lui préparer une potion qui rendrait son prisonnier incapable de se servir de la magie. C'était Dragana ? Oui Mais comment l'avez-vous su ? Un soir, Voldemort devait sortir alors il m'a charger de lui faire boire la potion. Mais votre cousine est quelqu'un de têtu, elle n'a pas voulu boire ma potion. Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je l'ai menacer, mais apparemment je ne lui faisait pas peur répondit-il avec un sourire que Drago ne put définir. Elle avait quel âge à l'époque ? demanda-t-il en souriant. 16 ans. Et elle n'avait pas peur de vous ? demanda-t-il épater. Peut-être, mais elle ne me l'a jamais montré, elle parlait, elle m'insultait dit-il avec un tic de la bouche. J'ai compris un peu tard qu'elle essayait seulement de gagner du temps. Pourquoi ? Elle sentait les effets de la potion se dissiper. Elle avait sa baguette ? Non, mais à force de me faire persécuter, j'ai commencer à m'énerver, j'ai sortie la mienne, mais cela ne la pas arrêter elle a continuer de plus bel et je l'ai gifler avoua-t-il. 

Drago fit une grimace, ce qui amusa le maître des potions.

Vous vous êtes battu ? Non, c'était inutile, puisque malgré la gifle elle avait réussi à prendre ma baguette. Alors vous l'avez laisser partir ? demanda Drago avec un sourire. Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes mon élève depuis cinq ans, croyez-vous que je sois du genre à abandonner si facilement ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air suffisant. Non, elle m'a fait revoler au loin et elle est parti à la course. 

Drago eut un sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il ajouta.

Mais je l'ai rapidement rattraper, j'ai récupérer ma baguette, mais encore une fois, elle m'a échapper. Elle m'a donner un coup de coude au visage et c'est réfugier dans une chambre. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle se tenait là, sa baguette à la main, je lui ai lancer le sortilège d'Impérium. 

Drago croisa les bras, boudeur.

**** Ça n'a eut aucun effet sur elle, mais le temps que je le réalises, elle m'avait déjà lancer le sortilège Doloris expliqua-t-il. Vous vous battiez à coup de sortilège interdit ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas très reluisant tout ça pour des professeurs. Nous n'étions pas professeur à cette époque. 

Dago hocha la tête.

**** Alors après ça elle s'est enfuit ? Non dit-il plus sombre. Elle ne maîtrisait pas bien le sortilège de Doloris, j'ai réussi à me relever assez rapidement et quand elle est passer à mes côtés, j'ai prit sa baguette. Elle a tout de même réussi à se rendre jusqu'à la porte, seulement sans sa baguette, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin conclut-il d'un ton plus morne. 

Drago appréhendait la suite, à son air il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait.

**** Je savais qu'elle voulait sortir dit-il en s'assombrissant de plus en plus. J'avais fini par avoir peur qu'elle finisse par me tuer, alors je lui ai lancé le dernier des sortilèges interdit… Vous lui avez le sortilège de mort ! s'exclama-t-il dégoûter. Oui murmura-t-il sans le regarder. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas morte ? Parce que je n'ai jamais fini de le lancer répondit-il simplement en se levant. Quand elle m'a entendu, elle s'est retourner, elle souriait. 

Drago fronça les sourcils.

**** J'ai comprit à ce moment, ce qu'il lui faisait, alors je l'ai laisser partir dit-il en s'appuyant sur le manteau de la cheminée. Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Parce qu'elle avait décider que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle quitterait cet endroit dit-il en se tournant vers son jeune élève. 

Drago baissa la tête pour réfléchir, elle avait donc été prête à mourir pour s'échapper, cela avait du être encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginer. Il regarda son professeur, qui avait regagner sa place, il semblait ailleurs. Il ne savait pas si c'était les flammes qui ce reflétaient dans ces yeux noirs, mais une lueur étrange y flamboyait. Drago fut sortit de ces pensées très vite par un bruit dans la pièce voisine.

Je crois qu'elle est réveiller lança Drago en se levant. Je vais aller vérifier, attendez ici lui ordonna-t-il en se levant à son tour. 

Lorsqu'il entra la jeune femme était entrain de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda et lui fit un mince sourire, puis se frotta la tête.

**** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit. Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu très mal à la tête et je me suis effondrer répondit-elle simplement. Des migraines ? dit-il septique. Oui répondit-elle, fuyant son regard. Ce sont de formidable migraines pour vous aplatir ainsi ironisa-t-il. Quel en sont les symptômes exact ? Écoutez docteur Rogue dit-elle agacer. Je vous ai déjà dit que je prenais quelque chose. Et que prenez-vous donc ? Apparemment ce n'est pas très efficace. 

Elle soupira, à quoi bon nier plus longtemps, elle savait qu'il finirait par le découvrir.

Rien admit-elle. Quoi ? grogna-t-il. Je sais ce que j'ai et si je ne prends rien c'est qu'il n'y a rein à prendre, ce ne sont pas vraiment des migraines finit-elle par admettre. Les migraines sont seulement le résultat. Le résultat de quoi ? siffla-t-il entre ces dents. 

Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre , il était furieux, encore une fois elle lui avait cacher des choses, elle lui avait menti. 

**** Clamez-vous supplia-t-elle. 

Il soupira, s'approcha de nouveau et s'assied sur le bord du lit. Les bras replier sur son torse.

**** J'ai des visions dit-elle. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

Non, non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne me prends pas pour une médium l'assura-t-elle. Et que voyez-vous exactement ? Voldemort murmura-t-elle. C'est la seule personne que vous voyez ? Oui et non, je vois aussi la personne à qui il fait du mal répondit-elle. Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Ça m'était arriver le soir où il a disparu. 

Il soupira, Dragana ignora son soupir et poursuivi.

**** Mais depuis son retour cela m'arrive fréquemment et c'est très douloureux. J'en ai parler au professeur Dumbledore, il ne voit pas lui non plus à quoi cela pourrait être du. 

Il secoua la tête et se leva.

**** Vous me faites encore beaucoup de cachette comme ça ? J'aimerais mieux le savoir tout de suite, ainsi la prochaine fois que je vous retrouverai parterre je vous laisserez dormir paisiblement vociféra-t-il. Ou devrais-je demander au professeur Dumbledore, peut-être sera-t-il d'une plus grande franchise. Ohhh ! Ça suffit, je ne vous en ai pas parler un point c'est tout, je ne suis pas tenu de tout vous dire. J'ai demander au professeur Dumbledore son avis parce que c'était le seul avec qui j'avais un contact au moment où cela à recommencer et quand je suis arriver ici il m'a envoyer voir le professeur Trelawney. Donc c'est ce que je dis, c'est moi qui vous ramasse, mais tout le monde sauf moi sait pourquoi gronda-t-il. Tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'assoyant carré dans le lit. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Trelawney, ne sont pas tout le monde. Et de toute façon si je ne vous ai rien dit c'est que j'avais d'excellente raison. Lesquelles ? demanda-t-il avec son air supérieur. Je vous connais, je sais que vous m'auriez demander à chaque fois ce que je venais de voir lui répondit-elle en soupirant. Il me suffit amplement des voir ces visions, je n'ai pas besoin de les raconter. Vous êtes une vraie teigne grogna-t-il. Je vous renvoie le compliment dit-elle avec un sourire hautain. Recouchez-vous dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Dragana haussa les épaules et il se retourna vers elle.

**Mais nous en reparlerons quand vous serrez reposer dit-il. Soyez en sure. **

Il ouvrit la porte et disparu. Le jeune garçon sursauta lorsque la porte se referma.

**** Vous aviez raison, elle est réveiller siffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Drago resta figé sur place jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, il était rester pétrifier. Il avait eu peur de se frotter de trop près à la tempête noire qui venait de traverser le bureau de sa cousine. Il se dirigea doucement vers le tableau, de peur que son directeur ne revienne, il cogna ensuite.

**** Entrez cria-t-elle. 

Drago ouvrit la porte songeant qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur, cela ne semblait guère mieux de l'autre côté, mais lorsque Dragana se retourna vers lui, elle lui souriait.

**** Drago ? Que fais-tu encore ici ? Le professeur Rogue m'a permis de rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles dit-il en s'approchant du lit où elle était toujours assied. Vous vous êtes disputer ? Non, nous avons seulement échanger des idées répondit-elle avec un geste de la main, comme pour lui dire d'oublier ça. 

Elle le regarda, il avait un petit sourire narquois.

**** Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Parce que tu mens dit-il en riant. Il était bleu marin en sortant d'ici. Disons simplement que le professeur Rogue à son petit caractère déclara-t-elle avec un soupir. Et pas toi ? la taquina-t-il en s'assoyant au bord du lit. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à rire.

**** Oui bon, moi et le professeur Rogue nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, mais tu sais nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps… Je sais, il m'a tout raconter. Vraiment ? Oui 

Drago ne lui dirait pas pour le véritaserum, il pensait que son directeur ne serait pas content s'il le faisait.

**** Vraiment tout ? Il m'a raconter comment tu t'étais échapper. 

Dragana était surprise.

Tu sais tu devrais être flatté, du plus loin que je me souviennes, il n'a jamais raconter cette histoire à personne, même pas à Dumbledore. 

Drago fit un sourire, son directeur lui en voudrait sûrement maintenant qu'il savait un secret que personne ne savait.

**** Mais ne le trahit pas, car ce sera la seule fois où il t'aura raconter quelque chose ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler, de toute façon à qui voudrais-tu que je parles de ça ? 

Dragana lui fit un mince sourire et dévia le sujet.

**** Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, tu sais le fait que tu sois mon cousin ne te donne pas le droit de te promener dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. Je sais dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit 

La jeune femme le regarda sortir, il semblait triste depuis quelques jours, il devait se sentir seul. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité, il n'était plus mesquin, il ne prenait donc plus de plaisir à faire des mauvais coups avec les autres Serpentards, il s'y obligeait un point c'est tout. Elle se demandait, si elle avait bien fait de tout lui dire tout de suite, il y aurait peut-être un mangemort de moins d'ici quelque années, mais pour l'instant il y avait un garçon triste de plus. Pour l'instant il était triste, mais sûrement qu'un jour il serait frustrer, parce que peu de gens le verrait comme il est. Cela rappela quelqu'un d'autre à Dragana.

**************Flash-back*****************************

Dragana était dans son cours de potion, il y avait une semaine que Rogue était à Poudlard et sa présence ici dérangeait la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient une potion de furoncule, Dragana avait déjà finit sa potion et lisait un vieux grimoire le temps que ce cours qu'elle aimait de moins en moins se termine. Le maître des potions déambulait dans les allées pour vérifier les mixtures, quand il passa aux côtés de la jeune fille, il ne dit rien, mais Dragana voyait bien dans ces yeux qu'il se retenait, sans doute avait-il peur de ce qu'elle pourrait répondre et apprendre aux autres sur lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire narquois, il lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna. Une demi heure plus tard le cours se terminait enfin, libérant finalement la jeune fille, elle pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit et se dérober à sa surveillance renfrogné. Elle ramassa ces livres et se dépêcha de prendre la direction de la porte.

**** Mademoiselle Serpã l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle allait sortir. 

Dragana soupira et se retourna vers lui, que lui voulait-il se corbeau de malheur ? Il lui désigna une chaise faisant face à son pupitre, Dragana obtempéra.

**** Certain de vos professeurs mon dit que vous étiez amnésique, est-ce vrai ? Non dit-elle en se relevant. C'est ce que je pensais, rassoyez-vous je vous pris, vous sortirez quand je déciderai que cet entretien est fini. 

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard en se rassoyant.

**** Votre potion était réussite, mais c'est au niveau de votre attention que ça ne va pas, je ne veux plus vous voir lire durant mon cours, est-ce clair ? Sauf votre respect professeur, comme vous me l'avez dit ma potion était réussite et pour cause je pouvais déjà la faire à l'âge de 8 ans. De plus mes notes étaient toutes prises et le travail que nous devons vous remettre dans deux jours fini lui dit-elle en lançant son travail sur son bureau. Alors dites-moi qu'auriez-vous voulu que je fasses ? Des avions de papier ou des grimaces dans votre dos ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement en se levant. Réfléchissez, vous me donnerez votre réponse au prochain cours et je vous jure que je m'appliquerai. Est-ce que vous allez jouer encore longtemps à ce petit jeu ? demanda-t-il les mâchoires crispées de colère contenue. Quel jeu ? Je ne joue aucun jeu moi dit-elle en le défiant du regard. Ah non ? dit-il en se levant à son tour. Non, je crois simplement qu'il est préférable pour vous comme pour moi que les autres professeurs, ainsi que les élèves ne sachent pas que nous nous connaissons. Sur ce point je suis assez d'accord avec vous, mais pour l'instant nous sommes seul, alors je ne vois pas de raison pour que vous vous montriez aussi abrupte. dit-il de sa voix la plus redoutable en contournant son bureau. Oh que si j'en ai des raisons et d'abord je ne suis pas abrupte, seulement incertaine. 

Il se tenait debout devant elle à présent et fronçait les sourcils.

Je vous dois la vie et croyez moi je vous en suis très reconnaissante, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vous étiez mangemort, alors il y a sûrement quelque part des gens qui non pas eut la même chance que moi dit-elle ces yeux bleus étincelants. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je dis incertaine, parce qu'en effet c'est le cas. Je suis incertaine du bien fondé de votre présence en ces lieux, alors bien que j'ai une dette de vie envers vous, sachez que je ne mettrai pas de côté mes principes. Au premier écart de conduite, le professeur Dumbledore sera mit au courant de votre passé dit-elle en tournant les talons, les pans de sa cape virevoltant derrière elle. Il l'est déjà dit-il par dessus son épaule. Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Oui, il sait tout, mis à part votre évacuation dit-il avec un tic de la bouche. Pensez-vous réellement que le professeur Dumbledore, un homme qui sait tout sur tout, ignorerait tout de mon passé ? Non, il sait tout. C'est faux, s'il savait, il ne vous aurait pas engager. Tout de même, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, vous êtes rester là-bas jusqu'à sa disparition, vous l'avez servi jusqu'à la fin. Je considère aussi le mensonge comme un écart de conduite professeur, le directeur sera informer de votre passé sur le champ dit-elle en tournant les talons pour la deuxième fois. 

Il la rattrape par le bras, la ramenant face à lui, ces yeux brillaient de colère et sa mâchoire était contracter. Dragana trop surprise n'eut pas le réflexe de se dégager.

Je comprends maintenant, vous croyez que je suis rester là-bas pour le servir ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. 

Dragana retenait son souffle, pour la première fois elle avait réellement peur de lui et son bras lui faisait mal.

**** C'est votre deuxième erreur souffla-t-il en la relâchant. Je suis rester pour prouver à Dumbledore qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi, j'ai été son espion pendant un ans. Je sais que tout le monde le traite de vieux fou, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Il ne l'aurait sûrement pas été suffisamment pour croire que j'avais changer du tout au tout à cause du sourire d'une gamine de seize ans lorsque j'ai voulu la tuer acheva-t-il. 

Voilà, j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la discussion Sevy/Drago, je trouvais qu'elle fesait un peu surréaliste, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Rogue semble l'apprécier et avec les changements du petit quitty je me suis dit que Sevy pourrait peut-être voir une importance dans le fait de ne pas le laisser seul dans sa bulle, après tout c'est un grand homme, un bon geste ne le tuera pas. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Et les Flash-Back est-ce que vous aimez ou c'est complètement superflu ? J'aimerais bien savoir.

Bye Bye May-Luna 


	9. Cours particuliers, très particuliers

**__**

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps à revenir avec ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup travailler cette semaine. Mais comme le tome 5 est sorti, je me suis dit que vous aviez d'autre chose à lire et moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai fait au cours des trois derniers jours. Il est bon ça ne fait aucun doute, il y a seulement un petit détails qui me fatigue : Sirius bouuuuuuhhhhh. Bon je préfère Sevy, mais j'aimes les voir s'engueuler, surtout maintenant que je sais que la vengeance est douce au cœur de l'indien…heu.. Severus. En tout cas ma fic n'a rien à voir avec le tome cinq et je doute que la suite aura un rapport, s'il y en a une j'inventerai une version bien à moi du tome 6.

Réponse au review :

Servina Roguette : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes la relation qui existe entre eux, ils ont des caractères particulier, hum hum. Je voulais que malgré les explosions de tempérament, ils s'entendent bien et qu'ils se comprennent. Parfois je me dis que mon Sev est peut-être un peu surréaliste, mais je crois que les gens sont tous différent dans le particulier.

Lena Léonyde : Couillons ? Non ils ne sont pas couillons, ils ont seulement peur de tout ce qui se rapproche de l'intimité, même si elle s'intègre entre eux peu à peu sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et on parle tout de même de Severus Rogue, ce genre de sentiments doit lui arracher la gorge quand il les exprime.

Jenny : Merci la voilà la suite.

Livalia : Je suis bien contente que tu es aimer le flash-back, il y en a beaucoup d'autre à venir, alors c'est plus motivant ainsi. Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais comme tu le dis si bien toi même c'est évident et de plus je ne suis pas une illusionniste, seulement j'aimes les longs préludes. Et comme je le disais plus haut à Lena, on parle tout de même de Severus Rogue et même si je l'ai rendu parfois plus doux, je n'ai pas la volonté de le transformer en espèce de Roméo à la noix, alors il n'ira pas crier son amour du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, lol,

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ben non, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Dragana Serpã qui est toute toute à moi.

Voilà comme d'habitude les dialogues sont en caractères gras, bonne lecture. 

Chapitre 9 : Cours particulier, très particuliers

C'était lundi, le retour au travail et bien que Dragana ne considère pas ça comme une corvée, elle songea qu'elle aurait bien dormi quelque heures de plus. Après s'être habiller en vitesse, elle descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner qu'elle espérait réparateur. Quand elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs, elle remarqua que le professeur Rogue était déjà attablé.

Bonjour professeur dit-elle en s'assoyant. Bonjour répondit-il en l'observant attentivement. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Bien merci. 

Il semblait contrarier, Dragana se demandait s'il lui en voulait toujours pour les visions. Elle pensait que mieux valait éviter le sujet le temps qu'il se calme.

Finalement, j'ai réaliser ce matin que vous n'avez pas pu m'expliquer votre idée pour le club de duel. 

Il lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle venait de se mettre les pieds dans les plats. En voulant éviter le sujet, elle les avaient ramener en plein cœur.

On se demande pourquoi ? lui dit-il d'une voix velouté. 

Dragana ne répondit pas, jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher les problèmes de si bonne heure.

Venez me voir à mon bureau après les cours je vous expliquerai tout dit-il en se levant. Oui...Euh...non. Oui ou non ? demanda-t-il impatient .Non, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai déjà quelque chose après les cours. Après le dîner, est-ce que cela vous conviendrait ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix Tout autant lui dit-il en tournant les talons. 

Après le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà là et l'attendaient, attroupé devant la porte.

Vous êtes en avance ce matin, avez-vous si hâte que ça de voir quel devoir je vais vous donnez à faire ? leur demanda-t-elle en riant 

Les élèves la regardèrent avec un demi sourire, ils ne savaient pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Depuis le début de l'année, elle ne leur avait donné qu'un seul vrai devoir, compléter leur cahier de défense contre les forces du mal. Dragana souriait en ouvrant la porte, elle les avait épargner, leur donnant un peu de répit après le travail ardus qu'avait été de recenser tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, mais il était temps de s'y remettre. Elle pénétra la première, suivit des élèves qui s'installèrent. 

**** Très bien vous êtes tous là dit-elle en faisant le survol de la classe. Nous allons donc commencez immédiatement ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte. 

Elle se dirigea devant son pupitre et s'y appuya.

**** Nous allons aujourd'hui laisser un peu de côté les créatures magiques annonça-t-elle. 

Quelques uns des élèves soupirèrent. 

Ne vous en faites pas, nous y reviendrons plus tard dans l'année. Les créatures magique ne sont pas la seule chose contre laquelle vous aurez à vous défendre vous savez. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui et pour quelques temps, nous allons retourner à la base des forces du mal : Les sorciers. À ce stade ci de vos études, vous devez tous savoir ce qu'est un animagus ? 

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui le sont ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant un à un. 

Personne ne leva la main.

Dommage, cela aurait rendu la pratique plus intéressante dit-elle d'une voix blasé. Bon de toute façon nous n'en sommes pas là pour l'instant, lequel d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'il ferait, si durant un duel contre un autre sorcier, celui-ci se transformerait en animal ? 

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle, Dragana soupira.

**** Très bien je vais reformer ma question, comment l'affronteriez-vous ? Quel sort utiliseriez-vous? Utiliseriez-vous des sorts réservés aux animaux ou l'affronteriez-vous en tant que sorcier ? demanda-t-elle en se promenant dans les rangées. 

Personne ne leva la main.

Monsieur Potter dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Dites-moi, que feriez-vous face à un tel adversaire ? Je l'affronterais comme un animal ? Et pourquoi donc ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. 

Le visage du jeune garçon s'empourpra.

**** Je ne sais pas avoua-t-il piteusement. J'ai pris une chance. 

Dragna fit une moue et s'éloigna.

Quelqu'un d'autre peu répondre ? 

Elle se retourna vers eux, une seule main, peu assuré était lever.

**** Oui monsieur Londubat. De qu'elle genre d'animal s'agit-il ? 

La classe pouffa de rire et le visage de Neville devint écarlate.

Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sérieuse. La questions de monsieur Londubat peut paraître étrange, mais elle est loin d'être bête. ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à son attention. Admettons que ce soit un rat. Moi je serais porter à rire ! s'exclama Ron Weasley avec un grand sourire provoquant l'hilarité de la classe. 

Dragana due sourire, ils devaient avoir la même image qu'elle en tête.

Il est vrai qu'un rat n'est guère impressionnant, après tout la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est courir vite, mais dans certain cas cela suffirait amplement. Si vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de visou il pourrait ainsi vous échapper. Alors imaginons maintenant que vous visiez très bien, que feriez-vous pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe ? **** Je l'attraperais lança le rouquin comme si c'était une évidence. Ordinaire comme réponse dit-elle une grimace. Non il vous faut trouver quelque chose qui vous laissera les mains libres, s'il advenait qu'un autre adversaire se présente à vous. Quelque chose qui ne lui laissera aucune marche de manœuvre, une chose dont seul un sorcier peut le dépêtrer conclut-elle en regardant son jeune élève. Vous devez le mettre chaos. Nous pourrions le changer en gobelet murmura Drago. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, ils n'avaient pas entendu.

Vous disiez monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Dragana qui n'avait elle non plus pas comprit. Nous pourrions le changer en gobelet répéta-t-il. Félicitations monsieur Malefoy, vous venez de trouver la solution la plus efficace pour un rat. 

Il fit un sourire, ce sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas, ce sourire qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, un sourire narquois qui le faisait ressembler à son père.

**** Très bien, maintenant que nous avons bien rit au sujet de ces petites bêtes, je voudrais que quelqu'un puisse enfin répondre à ma question. Pourquoi l'affronter comme un animal ? Monsieur Londubat dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. À cause de la grosseur répondit-il d'une voix détonnant sa nervosité. Expliquez-moi, je crains de ne pas comprendre dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Et bien commença-t-il hésitant. Il y a certain sort que nous pourrions utiliser sur un sorcier autant que sur un animal. Nous pourrions dans le cas d'un chat ou d'un autre petit animal le pétrifier. 

Dragana lui fit un sourire pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

**** Mais dans le cas d'un plus gros animal, comme un ours, nous ne pourrions pas le pétrifier seul, il faudrait s'y mettre à plusieurs. Exactement, d'où l'importance de l'attaquer comme un animal. Voilà, ce point étant régler cela nous amènes à notre travail d'aujourd'hui annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'avant de la classe. Sortez votre cahier jeune gens. 

Ils s'exécutèrent et pendant ce temps elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique une liste au tableau. 

Votre travail consistera à trouver pour chaque animal qui suit dit-elle en désignant le tableau. Une façon de vous en défendre, une façon de le maîtriser et bien sur comme vous pouvez le remarquer, dans la liste certain d'entre eux sont venimeux, alors vous devrez aussi trouver un contre poison. Pour cette partie, j'ai discuter avec votre professeur de potion et il m'a assurer qu'il ce ferait un plaisir de vous indiquer les ouvrages qui pourrait éclairer vos lanternes. Des questions ? 

Seamus Finnigan leva la main.

**** Oui monsieur Finnigan ? Professeur, dans la liste il y a des animaux qui ne se retrouve pas dans le répertoire des animagus, enfin personne ne se transforme en Dragon ou en baleine. 

Dragana releva un sourcil en s'approchant de lui.

Monsieur Finigan c'est un cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ici. Voldemort représente la plus grande partie des forces du mal pour les sorciers de notre époque, alors ne soyez pas dupe, il y a sûrement dans ces rangs des animagus qui ne sont pas déclarer et même ailleurs lui dit-elle avec un air hautain, les bras croiser contre son torse. 

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, comprenant son erreur.

**Très bien, maintenant au travail, si vous avez des questions je suis devant leur dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son pupitre. **

Le reste de la période se passa dans le plus grand des silences, chacun vaquant à ces occupations, les élèves le nez dans leurs cahiers semblait travailler d'arrache-pied pour satisfaire leur professeur. Dragana de son côté préparait un interro surprise pour ces étudiants de septièmes années. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle se leva.

**** Ce travail est à finir en devoir leur dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Bonne fin de journée. 

Les élèves sortirent tour à tour de sa classe ne laissant que quelques retardataires. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient parmi eux, le jeune rouquin ne semblait pas avoir fini de prendre la liste en note.

Viens Ron, je te donnerai ceux qu'il te manque lui proposa Hermione. 

Il hocha la tête et referma son cahier, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie.

Harry pourrais-je te parler un instant ? demanda Dragana alors qu'il allait sortir. Bien sur professeur répondit-il en se dirigeant vers elle. Nous allons dans la grande salle, tu viens nous rejoindre après ? demanda Ron sur le pas de la porte. Oui allez y, je vous rejoindrai leur répondit-il avec un signe de main. 

Dragana attendit quelques secondes qu'ils soient loin et regarda Harry.

Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore t'a parler ? lui demanda-t-elle. À propos de ces cours particuliers ? 

Dragana hocha la tête.

Oui il m'en a parler. Et que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Pas grand chose, mis à part que je ne devais révéler le contenu des ces cours à personne. 

C'était bien peu songea-t-elle.

Très bien reprit-elle. J'ai regarder notre horaire à tout les deux et la seule journée qui convient est le lundi, après les cours, est-ce que ça te va ? 

Il hocha la tête, sachant toute fois qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Quand commençons-nous ? Dès ce soir dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Quatre heure trente précise. Je serai là sans faute. D'accord, tu peux aller déjeuner maintenant. À plus tard lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. À plus tard 

Dragana resta dans son bureau encore quelque temps, elle devait finir l'interro surprise des septièmes années. Mais lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle réalisa que l'heure du déjeuner était bel et bien finit, alors elle descendit au cuisine se chercher un sandwich, elle en profiterait pour dire un petit bonjour à Dobby. La jeune femme était ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich, mais fort déçu, car Dobby n'y était pas. Elle retourna dans ces appartements pour finir des travaux en court, elle avait amplement de quoi s'occuper d'ici sa prochaine période. 

Le cours des septièmes années se passa dans un silence religieux, sûrement à cause du petit test de cinquante questions qu'ils devaient remplir en deux heures. Cela laissa le temps à Dragana de réaliser dans quoi elle s'était embarquer, elle avait peut-être dit oui trop vite à Dumbledore. Elle regarda sa montre, dans une heure exactement, elle parlerait à un de ces élèves de ce qu'elle détestait le plus, son passé. Car enfin c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait demander en fait en lui demandant de donner ces cours à Harry. Le jeune garçon ce demanderait sûrement pourquoi elle en connaissait autant sur la magie noire et bien sur elle se refusait à le laisser croire que c'était pas intérêt. Alors elle lui parlerait de son père, elle lui dirait ce qu'il était et ça bien que ce ne soit pas un secret pour personne, elle avait horreur d'en parler. Quelques minutes après la fin des cours, Dragana était remonter dans son bureau, elle faisait les cent pas, sentant augmenter sa nervosité au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait. Quand l'horloge sonna quatre heures trente, Harry, ponctuel comme une marmotte au printemps, frappa à sa porte.

Bonjour Harry dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Bonjour professeur Entre je t'en pris dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Nous n'allons pas dans la classe ? demanda-t-il. Non, je dois te parler d'abord, alors pour aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de pratique lui expliqua-t-elle en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Viens t'asseoir. 

Il obtempéra, mais en déposant ces livres sur la table basse, quelque chose tomba de son cartable. C'était la gazette du sorcier de ce matin, celle ou en page couverture on déclarait que Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore étaient des menteurs, car ils prétendaient que le seigneur des ténèbres étaient revenu. Dragana ramassa la feuille de choux.

**** C'était donc ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la gazette. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

Je trouvais que tu avais l'air ailleurs ce matin. 

Il lui fit un faible sourire.

**** Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire avec ça, ces pauvres imbéciles réaliseront bien assez tôt leur erreur. Il ne se cachera pas à jamais lui dit-elle en se levant. 

Elle se dirigea vers son pupitre.

**** Tu veux un verre de jus ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant la carafe qui y était poser. Non, merci lui répondit-il. 

Elle se versa un verre et se dirigea vers lui.

Vous nous croyez ? demanda-t-il alors. Bien sur et eux aussi le feraient s'ils savaient lire entre les lignes lui dit-elle en s'assoyant. Que voulez-vous dire ? Regarde en page cinq lui dit-elle en portant son verre à ces lèvres. 

Harry tourna les pages rapidement afin de voir de quoi il en retournait.

Là lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'article qui avait attirer son attention ce matin, bien plus que le tapage que l'on faisait en page une. 

Le gros titre était " Un sorcier mordu à mort par un serpent ", il releva les yeux vers elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Vous croyez que c'était Nagani ? Je ne sais pas, lui ou Voldemort lui-même, tu sais il était animagus à l'époque où il était au sommet de sa puissance lui expliqua-t-elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu avoueras qu'il est rare que l'on se fasses attaquer par un serpent dans un parc de Londres, même pour un sorcier. Oui, en effet approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Alors tu vois ? Si c'était bien lui, il ne commence déjà plus à pouvoir résister à l'envie de tuer, alors très bientôt, tu verras, la gazette publiera un démenti, vous présentant leurs plus plates excuses. 

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

Très bien alors ce point étant clarifier, si nous revenions à nos moutons ? Oui dit-il en riant. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que le professeur Dumbledore t'avait prévenu que tu devrais garder le contenu de nos entretiens secrets, il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup très sérieuse. 

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation.

**** Très bien, alors je vais te l'expliquer, car tu dois te demander pourquoi ? Oui, un peu avoua-t-il. C'est ce que je pensais lui dit-elle en souriant. Vois-tu Harry même pour nous, les professeurs, il y a des règlements. Ces règlements nous sont imposer soit pas le ministère ou tout simplement par la logique. Prenant en considération les événements des quatre dernières années, le professeur Dumbledore a cru bon que je te donne des cours suplémentaires. Au cas où Voldemort ferait une autre tentative ? Oui répondit-elle. Jusqu'à présent il a souvent choisit d'intervenir par un intermédiaire, Quirrel, son journal et un portoloin. C'est ce que Dumbledore veut que je t'apprenne avant tout, voir et pressentir chaque signe de sa présence ou d'un piège. 

Il hocha la tête.

Cependant ce que tu dois comprendre dit-elle en se levant. C'est que tout les procéder qu'il a utiliser jusqu'à présent relève de la magie noire et que pour te préparer efficacement à un affrontement éventuelle contre lui, je devrai un peu transgresser les règlements. Vous allez m'enseigner la magie noire ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus lucide. Non, mais c'est l'arme préférer de Voldemort, alors il est sur que je devrai t'en parler, ce qui est aussi défendu par le ministère. Je comprends, vous avez ma parole, je n'en parlerai pas promit-il. Merci. 

Le jeune garçon observait ces mains, elle savait qu'il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle s'y était préparer toute la journée. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard inquisiteur de son professeur.

**** Harry,. si nous devons passer une heure seul tout les deux à chaque lundi, tu es aussi bien de poser ta question tout de suite, sinon ça va vite devenir très désagréable. Comment connaissez-vous la magie noire ? De différente source, j'ai fait ma première année d'étude de sorcellerie à Drumstang. 

Elle baissa la tête.

Et mon père me l'a apprit dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Harry, mon père était un mangemort. Rogue murmura-t-il en regardant les flammes. Professeur Rogue le reprit-elle. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il semble autant vous apprécier. C'est comme pour Malefoy, votre père devait être un ami. 

Ce petit crétin ne sait pas de quoi il parle songea-t-elle. Il le soupçonne toujours, c'est incroyable, que va-t-il devoir faire pour qu'il comprenne ? Se jeter devant le train pour lui. Non, mais… Dragana s'interrompit, elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. 

**** Non, il n'a jamais été l'ami de mon père, mon père était beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Et à l'avenir je te prierais de laisser tes allusions dehors avant d'entrer. Je suis désoler. Ça va dit-elle doucement. Je te comprends un peu, la relation entre lui et ton père doit t'embrouiller un peu l'esprit. Seulement le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup et bien que tout le monde ne soit pas de mon avis, je le considère comme quelqu'un de bien. 

Harry hocha la tête pour ne pas la contrarier davantage.

De plus mon père a trahi Voldemort, un peu tard, mais tout de même, alors s'il avait été son ami, ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose aux faits lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant. 

Il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête de nouveau.

**** Très bien, tu devrais y aller maintenant, si tu veux avoir le temps d'aller déposer tout ce bardas dans ton dortoir avant le dîner lui dit-elle en regardant l'horloge. Oui dit-il en se penchant pour récupérer ces livres qu'elle avait désigner par le mot bardas. 

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son pupitre pour y déposer son verre.

**** Professeur. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Encore une fois je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis, je ne voulais pas vous fâché. Harry dit-elle en revenant vers lui. Je t'ai dit que c'était correct, je ne suis pas fâché. Je sais que le professeur Rogue est dur parfois, mais il aurait beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre si tu lui en laissais la chance. 

Il hocha la tête, pas très convaincu.

**** Je n'ai pas mis fin à notre rendez-vous parce que j'étais fâché, seulement parce que j'ai faim lui dit-elle avec un sourire en se frottant le ventre. 

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire, alors qu'elle l'accompagnait vers la sortie, mais il redevint vite sérieux, une question lui chiffonnant toujours l'esprit.

Harry je t'ai dit de poser tes questions lui dit-elle en voyant son air songeur. Votre père dit-il hésitant. Il est mort parce qu'il avait trahi Voldemort ? Ainsi donc tu as fait ta petite enquête. Non, je suis tombé sur un article dans les anciens journal de l'école se défendit-il. 

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne le croyait pas et le jeune garçon le comprit rapidement.

**** Je m'excuse, je… Ça va, avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé, je comprends que tu veuilles savoir à qui tu as affaire, mais tu aurais du fouiller les anciens numéros de la gazette du sorcier, ils se sont montrer plus loquace lui dit-elle en descendant les escaliers qui menait dans sa classe. 

Harry était surprit, elle ne semblait pas furieuse.

Mais pour répondre à ta question reprit-elle. Oui, mon père est mort parce qu'il a trahi Voldemort. Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent, le ministère a alors conclu à une mort accidentel. Ils ont dit qu'il devait essayé d'en extraire le venin pour fabriquer une potion conclut-elle en se retournant vers lui au pied des marches. Quand je leur est dit que c'était le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait tuer mon père, ils m'ont aussi traiter de menteuse, alors je suis bien placé pour comprendre comment tu te sens aujourd'hui. Tu verras un jours dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ils vont rampé à nos pieds pour qu'on les pardonnes. Pour ma part ils peuvent bien espérer ajouta-t-elle. 

Ils sortirent de son bureau en riant.

Bonne fin de soirée Harry lui dit-elle en refermant la porte. N'oublie pas lundi prochain, même heure. Oui, bonsoir professeur lui dit-il en s'éloignant. 

Harry regagna la tour des Gryffondors en songeant à tout ce qui avait été dit. Ron avait raison, elle était gentille finalement et de plus elle lui avait avouer pour son père. Même s'il le savait déjà le fait de l'entendre de sa bouche l'avait un peu rassurer. Sur ce point aussi Hermione avait raison, ce ne devait pas être facile d'admettre que son père était un mangemort et son visage le lui avait confirmer lorsqu'elle lui avait dit. Arriver devant la toile de la grosse dame, il lui lança le mot de passe et celle-ci bascula découvrant la salle commune. Hermione et Ron étaient assied devant la cheminé et semblaient l'attendre, Ron avec plus d'impatience cependant.

Alors ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'il le vit. Alors quoi ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Je vais devoir suivre des cours particuliers lui dit-il. Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas besoin. Elle semble penser que oui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les marches menant au dortoir des garçons. 

Ron se retourna vers Hermione avec une moue, celle-ci leva le nez de son livre et lui lança un regard qu'il avait apprit a déchiffrer au fils des ans, ce regard qu'elle lui faisait quand il avait trop parler.

**Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en se laissant tombé sur le canapé. ** Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit ? Non, qu'est-ce que je devrais avoir comprit ? C'est Dumbledore qui a demander au professeur Serpã de lui donner des cours particuliers expliqua-t-elle. Et alors ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ron, allons, réfléchit un peu, Voldemort est de retour. Qui est son ennemi jurer ? Harry. Ils veulent le préparer pour quand il essayera de le tuer à nouveau expliqua-t-elle tristement. Mais.. Chut, il redescend lui murmura-t-elle en le voyant réapparaître. Alors on va dîner ? demanda Harry quand il fut en bas des escaliers. Oui répondit Hermione en refermant son livre. 

Ron hocha la tête en se relevant.

Dans la grande salle, Dragana était assied à côté du maître des potions et mangeait tranquillement. À part les salutations d'usage, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot, il se contentait de manger en silence. Concentrer sur son assiette, comme s'il montait la garde de peur qu'une carotte entreprenne de s'évader en voyant sa fourchette arriver. La jeune femme savait ce qui le rongeait, il lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir parler de ces visions, elle était prête à présent à lui parler de ça, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieux. Elle devrait le faire cependant, des qu'elle serait dans son bureau, sinon ce serait une soirée funeste. Dragana fut soulager de voir Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, sans doute le demi-géant allait-il alléger l'atmosphère.

Bonsoir dit-il en tirant son banc. Bonsoir Hagrid lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. 

Severus Rogue se contenta de ronchonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un bonsoir. Hagrid fronça ces gros sourcils hirsutes en regardant Dragana. C'est devenu une habitude songea-t-elle. Pourquoi était-elle absolument la cause de sa mauvaise humeur ? Elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour devenir le professeur le plus grincheux du collège. La jeune femme se contenta de hausser le épaules avec une moue.

Alors Dragana, ces cours avec Harry, ça c'est bien passé ? lui demanda-t-il. 

Le maître des potions leva la tête pour la première fois du repas et la regarda de son air soupçonneux.

**** Tu es déjà au courant ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise. Euh… Oui j'avais inviter Harry à venir prendre le thé après les cours, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait des cours particuliers avec toi expliqua le demi-géant. Ah, oui, ça c'est bien passé. C'est drôle, je croyais que Harry avait des bonnes notes en défense contre les forces du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas comprit ? demanda Hagrid en mettant une cuisse de poulet dans son assiette. Oh, simplement quelques petites choses répondit-elle en regardant Rogue, priant qu'il changerait le sujet. 

Comme s'il avait entendu ces prières, il se tourna vers le demi-géant.

**** Alors, qu'avez-vous préparez cette semaine des limaces, des licornes ? lui demanda-t-il sans entrain. 

Hagrid surprit, mais fort heureux que le maître des potions 

daigne enfin s'intéresser à son travail, se lança dans un long monologue qui eut vite fait de lasser son interlocuteur qui commença a manger plus vite. Après avoir mangé son assiette en quatrième vitesse, le sombre professeur de décoctions se leva.

**** Je vous attends dans mon bureau dit-il froidement à l'intention de la jeune femme. Très bien, mais d'abord je dois repasser à mon bureau dit-elle en déposant ces ustensiles. 

Il s'éloigna sans se donner la peine de répondre.

**** Il est furieux contre toi ? demanda alors Hagrid. Non mentit-elle. Pourquoi ? Tu trouves qu'il avait l'air furieux ? demanda-t-elle en se levant. Euh…non…non. Bonsoir Hagrid lui dit-elle en passant à ces côtés. Bonsoir. 

Dragana s'éloigna avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle n'aimait pas mentir à Hagrid, lui toujours si honnête, mais c'était une longue histoire, surtout une de celle que l'on a pas envie de raconter.

Harry, Ron et Hermione aussi avaient fini de manger et se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir. 

Oh, j'ai oublier quelque chose s'exclama Ron en arrêtant net au pieds des escaliers. Dans la grande salle ? demanda Hermione. Oui, je vais le chercher dit-il en tournant les talons. Tu veux qu'on viennent avec toi ? demanda Harry. Non, non dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, je vous rejoins tout de suite après. D'accord, à plus tard alors répondit Hermione en montant les marches. 

Harry l'imita, pendant que Ron lui marchait en direction de la grande salle. Puis il se retourna, ils n'étaient plus là, il changea brusquement de direction, prenant la direction de l'aile ouest. En arrivant devant la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal, il constata que la porte était entrouverte, il la poussa et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Son professeur n'y était pas, elle doit être dans son bureau songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers les marches. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau en quelques enjambées, leva la main pour frapper.

Oh misère, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama son professeur qui ouvrait la porte au même moment Je suis désolé, mais la porte de la classe était ouverte, alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Ça va, j'ai été surprise c'est tout lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici ? Je devais vous poser une question répondit-il. Très bien entre, je t'avertis cependant je n'ai que quelques minutes dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. 

Le jeune rouquin pénétra dans son bureau et elle referma la porte.

**** Alors, tu as un problème avec le travail sur les animagus ? lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son pupitre. Non c'est pour autre chose. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils en s'assoyant derrière son bureau.

Assieds-toi lui dit-elle en lui désignant la chaise à côté de laquelle il se tenait. 

Ron obtempéra, elle commençait à être inquiète, que ce passait-il ?

**** Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut assied. Euh… Voilà, je sais que vous donner des cours particuliers à Harry et à Hermione aussi, alors je voulais savoir s'il serait possible que je puisse en suivre moi aussi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas besoin dit-elle surprise. Non pas comme Hermione, je suis plus rapide qu'elle dans les duels. Mais comme Harry… Attends une seconde dit-elle en se penchant sur son bureau. Comment sais-tu que les cours que je donne à Hermione son différent de ceux de Harry ? Euh… Il vous l'a dit ? Non. Seulement Hermione a comprit, entre vous et moi Harry n'a pas vraiment besoin de cours particuliers, c'est lui qui a la meilleur moyenne. Et on a surprit la conversation de Harry avec le professeur Dumbledore, alors on a fait le rapprochement. Le rapprochement de quoi ? Vous préparer Harry à se battre contre Vol… Vol… Voldemort ? Oui répondit-il piteusement. C'est vrai, mais ce que je dois lui apprendre mets interdit et je ne crois pas que tes parents apprécieraient beaucoup. Peut-être, mais mes parents savent que je suis chaque jour en danger parce que Harry est mon ami. 

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

Professeur le jour où Harry devra l'affronter, Hermione et moi nous serons à ces côtés, alors je me permets d'insister, car je crois que mes parents aimeraient mieux que j'y sois préparer conclut-il. 

Dragana regardait son visage, il avait de la difficulté à prononcer son nom et malgré tout il parlait d'être au côté de son ami. Elle l'avait jusqu'ici prit pour un ami loyal, mais jamais elle n'avait penser que la loyauté qu'il vouait à Harry pourrait le mener à faire preuve d'un tel courage. Il s'était affirmer devant elle, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu le faire au par avant, alors comment aurait-elle pu refuser ? Il semblait terrifier, mais bel et bien décider. La jeune femme soupira.

**** Très bien, pour ma part ça va, je suis d'accord pour te donner des cours et aussi à Hermione si tel est son désir dit-elle en se levant. Seulement je dois d'abord demander la permission au professeur Dumbledore, alors pour l'instant je ne peux rien te promettre. 

Il hocha la tête.

Cependant, en contre partie, toi tu dois me promettre que tout ça restera entre nous, vous devez tout les trois demeurer discrets. Il est hors de question que je répande ces cours à la grandeur de l'école. C'est promis et je suis sur qu'Hermione aussi tiendra le secret. 

Elle hocha la tête.

Il y a autre chose ? Non, c'est tout lui répondit-il en se leva. Très bien dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles à toi et Hermione aussitôt que possible. Merci lui dit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Mais il y a une petite chose encore lui dit-elle en l'invitant à sortir. Laquelle ? lui demanda-t-il en s'exécutant. Si je dois te donner des cours de ce genre et bien, tu devras être capable de nommer les choses par leurs noms dit-elle en fermant la porte. 

Il fit une moue posant son pied sur la première marche.

**** Tu devra appeler Voldemort par son nom, sinon je ne vois pas comment tu pourras l'affronter en face et si tu ne le peux pas, alors j'aurai perdu mon temps lui dit-elle en le suivant vers la sortie. Je vais faire mon possible lui dit-il comprenant que cela devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Très bien, alors bonne fin de soirée lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Oui à vous aussi professeur répondit-il en sortant dans le couloir. 

Ron s'éloigna et prit cette fois la direction de la tour des Gryffondors.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle commune, il trouva Harry et Hermione assieds à une table à l'écart, ils avaient tout les deux le nez river à leurs cahiers, sans doute entrain de faire des devoirs pensa-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

**** Te voilà ! s'exclama Harry en déposant sa plume. Tu en a mis du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu avais oublier ? demanda Hermione qui venait de constater qu'il n'avait rien dans les mains de plus que tout à l'heure. Rien avoua-t-il en s'assoyant. J'avais quelque chose à faire. 

Ces deux camarades froncèrent les sourcils.

**** Quoi ? demanda Harry. 

Ron fit un petit sourire à Hermione avant de commencer, il ne savait pas si elle lui en voudrait.

Je suis allé voir le professeur Serpã, je voulais qu'elle me donne des cours aussi, comme les tiens dit-il en regardant Harry. Comment sais-tu quel genre de cours elle me donne ? C'est moi qui lui ai dis, nous vous avons entendu toi et le professeur Dumbledore et j'ai compris lui expliqua Hermione. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Harry. Et bien elle a dit qu'elle devait d'abord en parler à Dumbledore, mais que pour elle s'était d'accord répondit-il. Vraiment ? demanda Harry. 

Ron hocha la tête en guise de oui.

Génial répondit Hermione un peu déçu. Si je comprends bien je suis la seule à ne pas avoir ces cours particuliers, très particuliers. Non, en fait Hermione, je lui ai aussi demander pour toi, je savais que tu ne dirais pas non à des cours supplémentaires avoua Ron en souriant. 

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

**** En fait je crois que c'est pour moi qu'elle a le plus hésiter, elle croit que mes parents n'apprécieraient pas beaucoup. Comment la tu convaincu ? demanda Harry en riant. Euh… je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Elle a dit qu'elle laisserait à Dumbledore le soins de les convaincre mentit-il. 

Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire à Harry ce qu'il avait dit à leur professeur.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Dragana était assied et lui relatait les derniers événements.

Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Mot pour mot monsieur répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Les Weasley's me surprendront toujours dit-il. Ce sont des gens formidables qui sont toujours prêts a aider et surtout d'une grande loyauté. 

Dragana hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, les Weasley's jouait un rôle prédominant dans l'ordre du phénix. Arthur, le père de Ron, avisait Dumbledore du moindre petit événement au ministère.

Alors, je le fais ou pas ? demanda Dragana. 

Le sourire du vieil homme s'effaça.

Bien sur, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Je n'ai jamais douter qu'ils seraient à ces côtés dans les épreuves difficiles, seulement j'ai toujours voulu leur en laisser le choix. Je ne voulais pas leur imposer une si grande responsabilité dans les futurs événements, mais ils semblent à présent qu'ils aient décider, alors je ne m'y opposerai certainement pas. 

Dagana lui fit un sourire.

Très bien, alors lundi je débute intensivement lui dit-elle en se levant. Maintenant vous allez devoir m'excuser, sinon j'en connais un qui ne sera pas content. 

Il lui fit un sourire et se leva.

**** Bonne fin de soirée Dragana. Merci monsieur et à vous aussi lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Dragana lui adressa un dernier sourire et ouvrit la porte. Elle prit rapidement la direction des cachots, il était près de vingt heure, il devait l'attendre depuis une bonne heure et demi. Il allait être furieux pensa-t-elle en prenant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du maître des potions. Devant sa porte, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, appréhendant le courroux de Rogue, puis elle frappa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit à peine avait-elle eut fini de frapper, laissant le visage bourru de Severus Rogue apparaître. 

**** Vous êtes en retard dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en se mettant de côté pour laisser Dragana entrer. Pas du tout, nous avions dit après le dîner, nous n'avions pas convenu d'une heure lui dit-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle. Ne jouer pas sur les mots et venez plutôt vous asseoir que nous puissions commencer. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y passer la nuit et contrairement à ce que vous sembler penser, je n'ai pas que ça à faire organiser vos activités à votre place acheva-t-il en contournant son bureau pour s'y asseoir. Pardon ? demanda-t-elle incertaine de la fiabilité de ces oreilles. Jusqu'à présent j'avais cru que vous m'aidiez, mais si vous le prenez sur ce ton je me débrouillerai toute seule dit-elle en tournant les talons. Attendez dit-il dans un soupir. 

Dragana se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il avait l'air mal luné, il y avait quelque chose qui le contrariait, peut-être son retard, mais il y avait plus que ça, elle en était sur, encore cette histoire de visions songea-t-elle.

**** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et vous le savez très bien, seulement je détestes attendre. Écoutez, je suis désolé d'être arriver aussi tard, mais j'ai eut une visite inattendu alors que j'étais sur le point de partir et j'ai du ensuite aller voir le professeur Dumbledore expliqua-t-elle en s'assaillant. Très bien, très bien lui dit-il ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éternise dans cette histoire. Vous êtes encore furieux lui dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. C'est à cause des visions ? Je sais j'aurais du vous en parler avant, mais… Non, je ne suis plus furieux dit-il en rangeant sa plume et en prenant un cahier. J'ai comprit que cela devait être éprouvant pour vous ajouta-t-il en ouvrant son cahier. 

Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle lui souriait.

**** Bon, maintenant que nos susceptibilités sont toutes avouer, pouvons-nous nous mettre au travail ? lui dit-il d'une voix onctueuse en se penchant sur son cahier. Oui répondit la jeune femme en riant. 

Depuis toujours c'était ce qui la faisait rire chez lui, son esprit, esprit de bottine, car il tournait au dérisoire tout ce qu'il disait qui pouvait passer pour quelque chose de gentil, mais esprit tout de même. Cela la faisait rire à tout les coups, c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle aimait chez lui, elle trouvait amusante cette façon qu'il avait de faire des blagues que lui seul ne riait pas. Dragana avança sa chaise et posa son cahier sur son bureau, il leva les yeux vers elle, d'un air renfrogné.

Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous en emprunte un coin ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant. 

Il hocha la tête.

**** Alors dites-moi qu'avez-vous concocter pour nos chers élèves ? lui demanda-t-elle en appuyant son menton sur son poing. Un parcours répondit-il mystérieux. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils et il entreprit de lui expliquer son idée. Il lui expliqua que Lupin avait fait la même chose quand il était professeur, mais le sien était beaucoup trop facile avait-il ajouter. Après avoir convenu des étapes à franchir, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince tâche car celui-ci avait en tête de leur rendre la vie difficile, Dragana se cala au fond de sa chaise.

Ça fait beaucoup de chose à préparer lança-t-elle en déposant sa plume. Auriez-vous peur de la tâche mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il de son air sournois. 

La jeune femme lui fit une moue.

**** Non professeur, je n'ai pas peur de la tâche, cependant, je ne pourrai pas tout faire seule et si vous voulez que plus de quatre élèves passe votre parcours du combattant, il nous faudra être plus de deux professeur expliqua-t-elle. Nous demanderons au professeur Flitwick, je crois savoir que c'est le genre d'activité qu'il aime répondit-il en se levant. Très bien vous lui en parlez ou je lui en parle ? Parlez lui en, je me chargerai de lui montrer ce qu'il devra faire. 

Bien sur songea-t-elle. C'est son idée, mais c'est moi qu'il envoi enquérir. Une lueur de malice passa dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Auriez-vous peur de la tâche professeur ? ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. 

Il se retourna vers elle en prenant la théière et une tasse qui traînait sur la table.

Voulez-vous un thé au lieu de dire des sottises ? lui demanda-t-il exaspérer en lui montrant le récipient. Oui s'il vous plaît répondit-elle en riant. 

D'un coup de baguette magique il fit venir à lui une seconde tasse et y versa le chaud liquide. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle et lui tendit une des tasses.

**** Merci dit-elle en se saisissant de la tasse. 

Il contourna son bureau pour retrouver sa chaise et s'y asseoir. Dragana savait qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de lui parler du club de duel, lui offrir une tasse de thé était sûrement le moyens qu'il avait choisit pour avoir le loisir de la cuisiner au sujet des ces visions. La jeune femme ne parla pas, attendant qu'il ouvre le feu avec sa première question. La détonation ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

Alors dit-il en déposant sa tasse. Quels sont exactement la nature des cours que vous donnez à Potter ? 

Dragana surprise, mais encore moins satisfaite qu'il est décider d'aborder ce sujet, soupira et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

Elle regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la cheminé, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son attitude c'était encore empirer, entre le dîner et son arriver dans son bureau. Dragana avait cru à tort qu'il était furieux pour ces visions, il l'avait peut-être été à un moment donné, mais il avait vite prit en chasse un autre problème. Elle se retourna vers lui, les joues rougies par la chaleur du feu.

Bien sur que c'est ce que je crois rugit-il. Si ce ne l'était pas vous ne m'auriez pas supplier du regard pour que je change le sujet durant le dîner. 

Alors c'est ainsi qu'il avait deviner songea Dragana. Elle comprenait aussi quelque chose d'autre dans son regard, il n'était pas furieux, il était inquiet.

**** Vous êtes inconsciente dit-il ne se levant. Et Dumbledore encore plus. 

Il s'approchait d'elle à présent, elle sentait qu'il allait se mettre à la réprimander en lui disant ces horreurs dont lui seul avait le secret. Il inspira un grand coup et bifurqua au dernier moment pour ce mettre à faire les cent pas au travers de la pièce.

**** Professeur, calmez-vous. 

Il s'arrêta de marcher, mais ne ce calma pas pour autant.

Réalisez-vous ce que vous encourrez si Potter en parle ? Oui Vous perdrez votre poste dit-il, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa réponse. Harry ne parlera pas. En êtes vous sur et si jamais il s'échappait et le dévoilait au deux fouines qui l'accompagnent toujours ? Ron et Hermione ne sont pas des fouines et de toutes façon il sera très difficile à Harry de leur dévoiler quelque chose qu'ils savent déjà. Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de ne rien comprendre. C'était Ron Weasley la visite inattendu, il voulait me demander de lui donner des cours et à Hermione aussi. Et vous lui avez dit oui ? 

Il la regardait d'un air incrédule.

**** Oui Et Dumbledore vous laissera faire vous croyez ? lui dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Il a déjà donner son accord, souvenez-vous je vous ai dit que j'étais aller le voir. 

Il semblait à présent hors de lui.

**** Pourquoi ne pas répandre ces cours a la grandeur du collège ? Pourquoi ne pas changer le nom du cours ? On pourrait appeler ça, apprendre la magie noir ou encore mieux, tout ce que le ministère interdit cria-t-il. Allons, ça suffit. Vous savez ce que Harry devra affronter, quelqu'un doit l'y préparer, je suis très touché que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais... Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous s'insurgea-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Mon soucis premier a toujours été et sera toujours les élèves. Vous êtes le premier professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis longtemps qui connaît sa matière dit-il en reprenant sa marche. Au lieu de vous faire risquer votre poste, Dumbledore aurait pu se contenter de l'envoyer passer l'été chez Lupin, ainsi lui aurait pu le préparer, rendant de ce fait sa vie moins inutile. 

Dragana inspira profondément et passa sous silence la remarque désobligeante qu'il avait eut à l'égard de Lupin.

Lupin ? vous savez très bien qu'il ne peut pas lui apprendre les choses que je peux lui apprendre. Non, Lupin devait être un bon professeur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il est la moindre idée de comment pourrait attaquer Voldemort. Alors quelqu'un d'autre dit-il avec obstination. Qui ? demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui pour l'empêcher de marcher, il commençait à lui donner le tournis. Moi, ce ne doit pas être obligatoirement le professeur de défense répondit-il suffisant Allons professeur, nous parlons pour rien dire, vous êtes professeur et encourrez donc les mêmes sanctions du ministère que moi et de toute façon, soyez franc est-ce que... Je ne veux pas vous blessez, mais croyez-vous que... Que je pourrais faire mieux ? lui demanda-t-il en la défiant du regard. 

Elle baissa le tête, elle avait peur de l'avoir vexer et qu'il se mette à crier de plus belle. 

**** Non dit-il en soupirant. Je connais depuis longtemps vos aptitudes en la matière et je doute que quelqu'un puisse faire mieux. 

Elle était contente qu'il l'admette, il la surprenait depuis quelque temps il s'était adouci. Il n'était pas de la guimauve, mais il était du moins celui qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**** Écoutez, je suis sur qu'ils ne diront rien a personne, il y a des tonnes de choses qu'ils savent et qu'ils n'ont jamais raconter ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire. 

Il soupira bruyamment et la regarda, elle semblait convaincu, alors il abandonna.

**** Très bien, mais je continue de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et je vous aurai prévenu dit-il avec un air hautain. 

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne sourit pas, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'avoir emporter une victoire sur lui. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour y déposer sa tasse comprenant qu'il était hors de questions pour lui de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ce qui n'était déjà pas tellement son genre à l'ordinaire, alors pas la peine d'espérer ce soir songea-t-elle en approchant du bureau. Le bruit de fracas fit se retourner vers elle le maître des potions, elle était livide. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de laquelle elle se tenait. Oui dit-elle en s'assoyant. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est qu'une tasse lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers une armoire. 

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard un gobelet à la main.

Tenez, buvez ceci lui dit-il en lui tendant le gobelet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant. Ne faite pas l'enfant et buvez dit-il d'un ton autoritaire Ce n'est qu'une potion contre le mal de tête, ça préviendra la migraine. 

Dragana avala la mixture d'un trait, puis lui rendit son gobelet. Il déposa le gobelet sur le coin de son bureau et d'un coup de baguette ramassa les morceaux de la tasse. Après les avoir fait disparaître, il se dirigea vers sa chaise et constata que la jeune femme n'allait pas mieux. Elle était toujours livide et se tenait la tête à deux mains.

Ça ne va pas mieux ? demanda-t-il en se levant. 

Il contourna rapidement son bureau et s'approcha d'elle.

Non souffla-t-elle.. Je me suis peut-être tromper de potion dit-il en tournant les talons pour retourner vers son armoire. Non, c'est une autre vision dit-elle en enlevant lentement ces mains qui avait jusqu'à présent retenu sa tête. Il a seulement achevé la personne qu'il torturait il y a une minute. 

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit place sur la chaise à ces côtés. Dragana reprenait peu à peu ces esprits, elle se retourna vers lui, il était inquiet, il avait eut peur que ce ne soit sa potion.

Professeur . 

Il la regardait.

C'était Karkaroff dit-elle dans un souffle. Il est mort ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncé, mais sans la moindre émotion sur son visage. Oui. 

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, ce n'était pas une minute de silence en l'honneur du défunt, seulement qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? Qu'il avait été un homme courageux ? Il ne l'avait pas été, Karkaroff était un pleutre, il avait déserté un camp comme l'autre. Dragana bougea la première et se leva pour quitter.

**** Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant. Oui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh, au fait professeur, je voulais vous remercier. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

D'avoir parler à Drago, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent seul en ce moment et je suis sur que cela lui à fait très plaisir de penser que vous pouviez avoir confiance en lui. Je ne lui ai pas tout confier parce que je lui faisais confiance lui répondit-il d'un ton plus dur. 

Ce fut autour de Dragana de froncer les sourcils.

**** Votre cousin qui ne savait pas ce que vous aviez, a eut peur que je vous aies empoisonner pour vous ramener au seigneur des ténèbres. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Il m'a fait boire du véritaserum expliqua-t-il sur un ton monocorde. 

À la fin de son monologue la jeune femme souriait.

Il ne m'avait pas relater cette épisode lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je vois dit-il simplement. 

Dragana lui fit un sourire, elle savait qu'il mentait, du moins en partie. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai pour le véritaserum, mais elle savait aussi que Drago avait utiliser celui se trouvant dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire, mais elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour le faire parler et lui aussi devait le savoir, ça elle en était sur.

**** Bonne nuit professeur dit-elle en sortant. Bonne nuit répondit-il en refermant la porte. 

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous me laisserai des reviews. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu lancinant, mais il fait parti de l'intrigue, il faut bien nourrir la méfiance de Harry. Dans la prochain chapitre c'est Halloween, il y aura un flash-back que j'ai adorer écrire et dont je suis particulièrement fière et ce sera le début de l'action, ce que vous n'avez pas eut jusqu'à présent.

À la prochaine May-Luna


	10. Halloween

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? bien j'espère. 

**__**

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à J.k Rowling, Avé ! Oh grande reine. Non un peu plus sérieusement, il y a seulement Dragana et l'histoire qui sont à moi.

**__**

Réponse aux Reviews :

**__**

lome : **_Une nouvelle, chic, chic chic. D'un trait, wow. Et bien merci, voilà la suite._**

**__**

Lily() : **_Merci._**

**__**

Servina Roguette : Dragana un certain caractère ? Ben non, voyons, lol. Je dois te faire un aveu son caractère est la copie conforme du mien en ces plus charmant points. Pour ce qui est de Rogue, tu trouves qu'il y a un gros contraste, pas trop j'espère, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se transforme en une espèce rare de guimmauve. Je voulais seulement qu'il soit différent avec elle, sinon comment pourrait-il la faire succomber ? Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'adore quand il y a des commentaires sur des points spécifiques

Lome() : Ce nom semble populaire décidément. Fan ? Wow, Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

Livalia : Où elle est ta review ? bboooooouuuuuhhhhhh!!!!!

Bon et bien je vous laisses au chapitre 10, un classique dans les histoires d'Harry Potter : La soirée d'Halloween, bonne lecture.

Comme toujours les dialogues sont en caractère gras.

Chapitre 10 : Halloween

C'était aujourd'hui le 31 octobre, jour de l'Halloween. Dragana venait de se réveiller, elle se retourna et prit sa montre sur la table de chevet. Il n'était que sept heure du matin, la jeune femme soupira et déposa la montre. Elle avait de la difficulté à dormir depuis une semaine, plutôt a s'endormir, puisque le matin, lorsque l'horloge sonnait, elle dormait à poing fermé. Elle avait attendu le samedi matin toute la semaine, se disant qu'au moins ce matin là elle pourrait continuer de dormir. Cependant son système semblait en avoir décider autrement, puisqu'elle était bel et bien réveiller. La jeune femme décida qu'elle n'irait pas déjeuner tout de suite, les professeurs devaient se réunir à dix heures pour préparer la fête d'Halloween qui devait avoir lieu ce soir. Après s'être attacher les cheveux et mit ces pantoufles, elle traversa dans son bureau. Elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant l'heure qu'elle s'était fixer pour aller déjeuner, elle ferait le ménage de son bureau. Celui-ci était devenu un vrai fouillis durant la semaine qui s'était écouler, les livres et différents grimoires étaient empiler sur le coin de son bureau en une pyramide instable qui menaçait dangereusement de tomber. Il y avait tellement de chose sur son bureau qu'elle n'en voyait plus les formes, il faut dire qu'elle avait eut une semaine très chargée. Avec les cours particuliers des trois Gryffondors, ainsi que les clubs de duel et tout ça en plus de ces cours réguliers, la semaine était vite devenu éreintante. Elle avait aussi commencer à donner des cours particuliers à Drago, histoire de voir jusqu'où son père était aller. Dragana ne s'était pas tromper, il lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait de la magie noire. Le professeur Rogue avait assister à quelques unes de ces séances, prétextant qu'il pourrait peut-être les aider, mais il avait rapidement été dépasser par les événements. Même qu'après l'une d'elle, il lui avait avouer être fasciné par ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire. Dragana lui avait lancer un regard lourd de reproche, lui disant que ce n'était pas bien d'expliquer ça à un enfant. Il s'était montré d'accord, mais avait tout de même garder son intérêt, un peu trop prononcer aux yeux de la jeune femme qui connaissait depuis longtemps son sa passion pour la chose. C'était selon ces dires qu'une simple question de curiosité et de savoir personnelle, elle n'en était pas convaincu, sûrement à une époque en avait-il eu d'autre usage. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle l'avait fait elle aussi, c'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert qu'elle connaissait la magie noire. Il avait aussi découvert à ces dépens par la suite qu'elle connaissait l'ancienne magie. 

********Flash-back************************************

C'était l'hiver, ce serait Noël dans quelques jours. Dragana était triste, c'était littéralement l'enfer depuis quelques temps, elle était la risée de ces camarades, surtout ceux de sa maison. Elle ne se mêlait plus du tout à eux, sa vrai nature avait prit le dessus et elle y avait laisser court, ne voyant pas l'utilité dorénavant de passer pour la parfaite Serpentard. Elle ramassait ces livres qui étaient tomber lorsque Tavarleonne l'avait bousculer au passage. Elle en avait assez, elle les aurait tous fait disparaître. Elle pourrait peut-être avec l'aide d'un sortilège de magie noire tous les enfermer dans un gouffre et les laisser dépérir, personne ne les retrouveraient songea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Non, elle n'était pas comme ça et de plus si elle utilisait la magie noire contre les Serpentards, Dumbledore saurait que cela venait d'elle et il n'aurait pas le choix de la renvoyer. Mais elle en avait marre, elle devait trouver une façon de leur retourner la monnaie de leur pièce à tous, quelque chose qui les ferait paraître ridicules aux yeux de tout les autres élèves de l'école. Un sort inoffensif, mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas défaire avant que tout le monde est rit un bon coup.

**Que faites-vous parterre Serpã ? demanda le maître des potions d'un ton rude, la faisant ainsi sortir de ces pensées. ** Rien, j'ai seulement échapper mes livres répondit-elle en se relevant. Vraiment ? demanda-t-il de sa voix soyeuse en relevant un sourcil. Oui répondit-elle le visage fermé. Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous avez cours il me semble ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main, trahissant son énervement. Oui professeur dit-elle en s'écartant. Serpã 

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Si vous aviez un problème avec l'un de vos camarades de maison, vous me le diriez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupte. ** Oui professeur mentit-elle. **À plus tard monsieur ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant. **

Non elle ne lui dirait pas, sûrement pas, il était lui aussi un Serpentard et bien que son attitude soit différente, il n'y échapperait pas. Il était cruel avec les autres, mais pas avec elle, elle aurait du lui en être reconnaissante, mais elle ne l'était pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle connaissait les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi.

********Fin du Flash-back************************

Redescendant sur terre, Dragana plaça la dernière pile de livre sur l'étagère et regarda l'horloge. Il était l'heure d'y aller, elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Quelques lèves tard y étaient entrain de déjeuner, Dragana se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où il ne restait que le professeur Sinistra, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Rogue. Les autres doivent déjà avoir mangé songea-t-elle en marchant.

**Bonjour professeur **

Dragana se retourna, c'était Hermione qui l'avait interpeller alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux.

**Bonjour lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. **

Elle fit un signe de tête à ces deux camarades qui l'accompagnaient.

**Alors vous avez hâtes à ce soir ? ** Oui j'ai finalement trouver un costume répondit Ron. Et toi Hermione pour lequel as-tu trancher finalement ? demanda Dragana avec un ton enjoué. La fée des dents répondit celle-ci avec un air ravit. Et toi Harry ? Je ne sais pas répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Je trouverai plus tard. 

Dragana n'ajouta pas un mot voyant l'air de ces camarades, elle savait pourquoi il semblait triste. Il y a quinze ans, aujourd'hui même, ces parents étaient tuer et lui devenait le plus célèbre sorcier des temps modernes. Alors qu'au contraire pour plusieurs, comme pour Dragana s'était la fin d'un clavaire.

**Je vais vous laissez, je dois aller déjeuner avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne revienne pour commencer les préparatifs leur dit-elle avec un signe de la main. ** À plus tard lui dit Hermione, pendant que Ron lui fit un signe de main. 

Dragana se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, le maître des potions était assied tout de seul à son bout de la table, apparemment entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier. Ne sachant pas s'il la lisait par intérêt ou seulement par dépit parce qu'il était seul, Dragana alla s'asseoir à ces côtés.

**Bonjour professeur lui dit-elle en tirant sa chaise. ** Bonjour marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle. 

Comprenant que c'était peut-être finalement par intérêt qu'il la lisait, Dragana repoussa sa chaise.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers elle. ** Je sembles vous déranger alors je vais m'asseoir avec les autres répondit-elle en désignant le professeur Chourave et le professeur Sinistra. Faites ce que bon vous sembles dit-il, grincheux en repliant la gazette. 

Dragana eut un petit sourire en coin, mélange d'amusement 

et d'exaspération.

**C'est la gazette qui vous rends d'une si formidable humeur ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant**. 

Il lui lança un regard acerbe, il était cerné et semblait épuiser.

**Oh, vous avez mal dormi on dirait. ** C'est la première de vos observations qui n'est pas complètement ridicules ce matin lui dit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Bien qu'elle soit aussi fausse que les autres, puisque je n'ai pas dormi du tout ajouta-t-il en se frottant le visage. Et pourquoi ? Je lisais Ce devait être un livre fichtrement intéressant pour vous tenir toute la nuit le nargua-t-elle en prenant un croissant. Non, pas vraiment, je comptais seulement y trouver des réponses répondit-il simplement. Pourriez-vous me passer le café s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en mettant de la marmelade sur un bout de son croissant. 

Il s'étira, attrapa la cafetière et lui en versa une tasse.

**Merci lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais dites-moi à quoi cherchiez-vous des réponses ? **

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu alors qu'il déposait la cafetière, comprenant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait la jeune femme hocha la tête.

**Vous n'avez rien trouver ? ** Non, même pas le début d'une potion qui pourrait nous permettre dans savoir plus. Il y a des potions de clairvoyance, mais pour cela il faudrait que vous soyez médium et… Attendez une seconde dit-elle en posant son couteau. 

Elle se penchât vers lui, pour que les oreilles trop curieuses du professeur Sinistra ne puissent entendre.

**Vous cherchez un moyen de m'en faire voir plus ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Moi qui croyais que vous cherchiez une façon de les arrêtées, mais non encore une fois vous avez seulement penser à comment cela pourrait vous servir. **

Dragana se leva furieuse, il vint pour ouvrir la bouche, mais elle se penchât vers lui, elle n'avait pas fini.

**Avez-vous seulement songé une minute aux douleurs que cela provoquait ou vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez toujours trouver une solution à ça par la suite, lorsque vous saurez ce qu'il planifie cracha-t-elle entre ces dents. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer Dragana s'éloigna à grand pas de la table des professeurs, laissant un Severus Rogue qui n'avait pas pu placer un mot, mais qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

**Qu'avez-vous encore fait Severus ? lui demanda le professeur Sinistra qui se tenait derrière lui. ** Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde maugréa-t-il en se levant. Oh, mais bien sur c'est la seule chose que vous trouver à dire, avez-vous remarquez professeur Chourave ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose et que c'est de sa faute c'est la seule chose qu'il trouve a dire. 

Le professeur Chourave n'osa pas répondre ni même lever les yeux. Rogue faisait face à Sinistra qui ne semblait pas impressionner du tout.

**Sinistra vous êtes une bécasse, ne parlez donc pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas siffla-t-il en tournant les talons. ** Non, c'est vrai, je ne vous connais pas beaucoup et j'en suis bien heureuse vu comment vous traitez ceux qui vous connaisse. Pas étonnant que cette pauvre petite soit parti en courant cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule, alors que le maître des potions se dirigeait vers la sortie, toutes capes dehors. 

Dans sa chambre Dragana était coucher sur son lit. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Il ne réalisait donc pas ce que ça pouvait être de voir dans la tête de Voldemort ? La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait, mais il ne comprendrait jamais les sentiments des autres puisqu'il n'en avait pas lui même. Dragana se reprit, il n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait, elle le connaissait et comme tout le monde il avait des sentiments, mais ceux qui ressemblaient à de beaux sentiments il les avait mit de côtés. Il s'était fixer un objectif, pas celui que la plus part des gens tentent d'atteindre, lui ne voulait pas être heureux, il voulait aider à l'anéantissement totale de Voldemort et il avait tout sacrifier pour ça. Dragana se cala la tête dans son oreiller, elle n'était plus fâcher, comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il était courageux, il ne reculait devant rien pour débarrasser le monde des ténèbres et elle que faisait-elle ? Elle s'était d'abord cacher et maintenant elle se voilait les yeux. Il faudrait un jour qu'elle assume qui elle était, qu'elle prenne part elle aussi à cette guerre, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas prête et de le voir chaque jour lui démontrait sa lâcheté.

Le maître des potions était assied à son bureau et tentait de corriger des copies. Il n'était pas furieux, seulement irriter, elle ne lui avait pas laisser placer un mot. Cette petite gourde aurait au moins pu le laisser s'expliquer. Que lui aurais-tu dis espèce de grand nigaud ? se demanda-t-il pour lui même. Tu n'as pas chercher un moyen d'arrêter ces visions, tu t'es contenter comme toujours de voir ce que cela pourrait t'apporter, tu as pourtant été témoin des douleurs que cela causait. Il soupira, pourquoi lui faisait-elle toujours ça ? Le faire sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il s'était senti coupable face à elle, plus souvent que devant n'importe qui d'autre, pourquoi ce qu'elle lui disait n'arrivait pas a glisser sur lui comme les paroles de tout les autres ? Parce qu'elle te connaît répondit-il lui même à sa question en se levant. Elle te connaît trop, elle s'imagine toujours qu'il y a quelque chose de bien chez toi et à force de te rentrer dedans, tu sais que tu finira par lui donner raison. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, il ne faisait pas beau dehors. La soirée de festivités forcé commençait à le gonfler, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller et encore moins de passer toute l'après-midi à la préparer cette fichu fête. Un papillon vint se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, celui-ci le fit sourire, lui rappelant un des coups d'éclats de la jeune femme. 

*************Flash-back*******************************

Il se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour y prendre son dîner, après une journée particulièrement pénible. Il avait retrouver Dragana, parterre entrain de ramasser ces livres. Il lui avait poser une question et elle lui avait menti, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas échapper ces livres, il avait vu Tavarleonne la bousculer. Il n'avait pas voulu intervenir pour ne pas l'humilier davantage. Mais pourquoi ne ripostait-elle jamais ? Il savait qu'elle en était capable, elle aurait pu le jeter par la fenêtre, l'accrocher au plafond, faire

quelque chose. Non, elle n'avait rien fait, il se demandait parfois pourquoi elle était a Serpentard ? Son père et l'intérêt de Voldemort pour elle ne semblait pas être suffisant. Elle avait les qualités requises, bien qu'il trouvait qu'elle manquait d'ambition, mais son tempérament, elle était trop douce pour être une Serpentard. Elle n'était une vrai Serpentard que lorsqu'elle était en colère, ça elle lui avait démontrer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, un grondement parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles, les élèves riaient tous, mis à part ceux de la table des Serpentards. La table des professeurs aussi semblaient atteint de ce fou rires. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? se demanda-t-il pour lui même. Lorsqu'il avança vers la table des professeurs, tout les regards se posèrent sur lui, les élèves se mirent à rire de plus en plus fort. Les professeurs le regardaient et riaient eux aussi, faisait-il un cauchemar ? Il s'approcha de Dumbledore qui était le seul à avoir cesser de rire, mais il conservait un sourire amuser à l'approche du maître des potions. 

**Monsieur, mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il complètement perdu. ** Vous ne voyez pas ? demanda Minerva McGonagall en riant de plus bel. Voir quoi ? demanda-t-il agacé. Les papillons répondit Dumbledore en pouffant de rire. 

Il s'étira le cou pour voir ce que buvait le vieil homme, il ne semblait pourtant pas ivre.

**Quel papillons ? Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? **

Le professeur Dumbledore arrêta de rire, ce qui lui paru difficile et se leva.

**Venez avec moi Severus, je vais tout vous expliquer lui dit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule. ** Bonne chance Albus lui souffla le professeur Flitwick qui essuyait une larme. 

Severus lui lança un regard noir qui nu pour effet de le faire rire davantage. Le directeur se pencha vers son adjointe et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put pas entendre. 

- **Venez Severus, nous allons dans mon bureau.**

Le maître des potions suivit Dumbledore qui le regardait un sourire mi-amuser, mi-consterner.. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et déambulèrent un moment dans les corridors, avant d'aboutir dans le bureau du vieil homme. En apercevant le directeur des Serpentards, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui était confortablement installer sur son perchoir doré, ouvrit grand les yeux et ne le quitta pas une seconde du regard, ce qui déclencha à nouveau le rire du vieux directeur.

**Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Rogue en se regardant. Même votre oiseau me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. ** Non, les yeux du phénix sont sensibles à la lumière, c'est tout dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Quoi ? La lumière., mais enfin quel rapport monsieur ? Je crois que vous devriez vous regardez dans un miroir Severus lui répondit-il simplement. 

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers une glace. Il se regarda attentivement, il n'avait rien d'anormal, tout était noir, comme à son habitude.

**Vous ne voyez toujours rien ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui. ** Non, que devrais-je voir ? Et ne me dites pas les papillons grogna-t-il. 

Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire.

**Vous êtes victime d'un sortilège Severus ainsi que tout vos Serpentards lui expliqua-t-il. Je vais vous montrez, seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas vous fâchez. **

Le maître des potions resta stoïque a le regarder, alors le directeur abandonna. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et prononça des paroles que jamais Rogue n'avait entendu au par avant, quand il eut finit de prononcer son incantation, il enjoignit le ténébreux professeur à se regarder dans le miroir. Soudain une vision d'horreur le frappa, il était entièrement vêtu de blanc, une étrange lumière blanche émanait de lui et il voyait à présent les papillons, de tout petits papillons blancs qui volaient autour de lui.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le professeur de potion consterner. **

Il regarda ces mains et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait que l'image de lui en blanc dans le miroir.

**Quelqu'un qui passe un mauvais moment répondit le vieillard tristement. ** Je me fou de savoir comment se sentait le crétin qui a fait ça, je veux qu'il soit renvoyer du collège sur le champ cria-t-il hors de ces gonds. Vous connaissez le coupable ? Oui, peu nombreux son ceux qui connaisse l'ancienne magie, elle sera là d'un instant à l'autre, mais je vous demande de vous calmez et de d'abord l'écoutez. J'espère que si son directeur de maison ne la renvoi pas vous le ferez cracha-t-il. Pour cette fois la décision est entièrement entre vos mains Severus, puisqu'il s'agit d'un élève de votre maison expliqua-t-il au moment où l'on frappait à la porte. Entrez 

Le professeur McGonagall entra suivit de Dragana. Le maître des potions lui lança un regard méprisant, mais le visage de la jeune fille ne se troubla pas le moins du monde.

**Espèce de petite… ** Severus, il me semble avoir été clair le coupa Dumbledore. 

Puis il se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose qui regardait Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin.

**Merci Minerva, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. **

McGonagall acquiesça d'un signe de tête et en se retournant pour sortir fit un clin d'œil à Dragana.

**Serpã est-ce que vous êtes responsable de tout ça ? demanda le maître des potions en tentant de rester calme. Et ne me mentez pas ajouta-t-il menaçant. ** Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous mentir monsieur, j'en suis responsable dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et je suis prête à accepter les conséquences de mes actes ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore. C'est à ton directeur de maison de décider Dragana, je vais vous laissez dit-il en se levant. 

Le vieil homme monta les escaliers menant à ces appartements et quand il eut disparu la jeune fille se retourna vers son directeur de maison. Elle lui avait rarement vu les traits aussi tordus par la fureur.

**Vous vous en êtes prit à vos camarades de maison, à votre directeur et ne semblez même pas avoir le moindre remords siffla-t-il. ** Je n'en ai pas monsieur, un seul regret cependant, celui de ne pas avoir aussi mit des oiseaux dit-elle d'un ton mesquin, mais qui dénotait une réelle franchise. Pourquoi ? Pour vous venger ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Non, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'aurais voulu me venger, mais j'ai finalement cru qu'ils le méritaient tous expliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Ne me tourner pas le dos quand je vous parles cria-t-il. 

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle était calme, ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux.

**Si vous vouliez quitter Poudlard vous n'aviez qu'à le dire cria-t-il en avançant vers elle. ** Là n'était pas le but, mais si c'est là votre décision, soit, je quitterai Poudlard dit-elle en tournant les talons. 

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

**Je vous ai dit de ne pas me tourner le dos quand je vous parles vociféra-t-il les dents serrés. Asseyez-vous lui dit-il en la poussant sur une chaise brusquement. **

Dragana le regardait toujours dans les yeux sans ciller comme si elle le narguait.

**** Vous n'avez pas l'air de réalisez la portée de vos actes, réalisez-vous que nous avons eut l'air d'une bande d'idiot aux yeux de l'école entière continua-t-il. Alors nous aurons l'air de ce que nous sommes répondit-elle ces yeux se troublant pour la première fois. Pardon ? Alors nous aurons… J'ai très bien entendu ce que vous avez dit rugit-il. J'avais raison de croire que vous n'aviez pas ce qu'il fallait pour être une Serpentard. Votre place est chez les Poufsouffles ajouta-t-il avec un regard méprisant. C'est faux dit-elle en se levant. Je suis digne d'être une Serpentard, d'abord qui êtes vous pour en décider ? demanda-t-elle en le défiant de son regard qui était redevenu digne, froid et déterminer. 

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer.

**Un ancien mangemort, c'est vrai j'oubliais dit-elle sarcastique. Alors c'est ce qu'il faut être pour être un digne Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle en avançant vers lui. ** Taisez-vous ordonna-t-il Non je ne me tairai pas, que faut-il pour être un Serpentard professeur ? Il faut être mesquin, ridiculiser les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à nous détester ? demanda-t-elle toujours en avançant vers lui. C'est ce qu'il faut pour être un Serpentard monsieur ? cria-t-elle. 

Il ne répondit pas, il était subjuguer par l'étincelle dans ces yeux.

**Alors monsieur vous avez raison, je n'ai rien à faire avec vos Serpentards lui dit-elle en lui lançant son écusson au visage. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour eux, je leur ai donner une chance d'apparaître aux yeux des autres pour une fois dans leurs vies autrement que comme un aperçu des ténèbres ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante en tournant les talons. **

Elle sortit du bureau sans attendre qu'il réplique et il resta un moment a regarder la porte.

**Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle n'a pas sa place chez les Serpentards Severus ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore en descendant les marches. **

Le maître des potions le regarda sans parler et s'assied, se 

sentant tout à coup faible Il y avait eut d'elle une telle énergie qui émanait, comme si elle avait absorber la sienne.

**De mon côté je vous avoue que j'attendais depuis longtemps ce moment. **

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui.

**Qu'un d'eux oses enfin crier haut et fort qu'ils ne sont pas obliger d'être ainsi pour être des dignes Serpentards. Cependant je comprends votre situation, une décision doit être prise et ce sera la votre dit-il en s'approchant de son bureau. Si vous ne voulez plus qu'elle soit dans votre maison vous allez devoir la renvoyer du collège, car elle n'a pas sa place dans aucune autre maison. **

Le vieil homme était sérieux et son visage semblait plus vieux ainsi.

**Severus dit-il en s'assoyant à son tour. Dragana est fière d'être une Serpentard parce qu'elle voit ce qu'ils pourraient être et non seulement ce qu'ils sont. ** Mais monsieur… Non Severus, le choixpeau à déjà statuer sur ce point, Dragana ne peut pas aller dans une autre maison, alors vous allez devoir la renvoyer 

Le maître des potions regarda l'écusson de la jeune fille qu'il tenait entre ces doigts.

**Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? demanda le vieux directeur en se penchant sur son bureau. **

Rogue baissa la tête.

**Non monsieur, enfin vous savez que je penses comme elle, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le crier sur les toits. ** Je sais Severus et je ne vous le demande pas non plus, votre rôle d'espion est bien suffisant. Seulement vous devez comprendre que Dragana ne sait pas elle ce que vous pensez et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle vous a aussi jeter ce sort. C'est pour cette raison que je me dois d'agir, si je ne fais rien, je serai démasquer et ne vous serez plus d'aucune utilité dit-il en se levant. 

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

**Je vous rassure, vous ne serez pas obliger de renvoyez Dragana, ce qu'il y a de bien avec son sortilège, c'est qu'aucun Serpentard n'a vu l'autre ainsi et qu'à minuit tout sera finit et ils n'en auront jamais rien su. ** Mais les autres élèves et les professeurs seront que c'était elle dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Non, car voyez-vous je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prit, cela a du être très compliquer dit-il en frottant sa barbe. Ce soir Dragana a tout de même porter le fardeau des Serpentards, vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais elle était elle aussi affubler de blanc. 

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils en revenant vers lui. 

**Et entre vous et moi cela en dit long quant à sa fidélité aux Serpentards conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux. ** Alors nous sommes les seuls à savoir ? demanda Rogue en se rassoyant. Minerva sait, mais elle m'a déjà promis qu'elle ne le dirait à personne et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. 

Le directeur des Serpentards baissa la tête pour délibérer quelques secondes. 

**Très bien monsieur, mais elle aura une très sévère punition annonça-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Dumbledore. ** J'y compte bien dit-il en souriant. 

Le maître des potions eut un tic de la bouche.

**Je vais tenter de la trouver, avec la tête de cochon qu'elle a, elle doit déjà être entrain de faire ces valises dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. ** Allez voir du côté de la volière lui lança le vieux directeur en prenant un rouleau de parchemin. Bonsoir monsieur dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Bonsoir Severus. 

Il se dirigea directement à la volière comme le lui avait conseiller le directeur et trouva la jeune fille assied sur le rebord du toit, un hibou à ces côtés.

**Vous devriez rentrer vous allez attraper froid lui dit-il sèchement en s'approchant d'elle. ** J'ai toute la nuit pour préparer mes bagages et il ne fait pas si froid répondit-elle sans se retourner. Cessez d'être impolie si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre maison la gronda-t-il. Je n'ai plus de maison lui dit-elle en le regardant. Rappelez-vous, vous m'avez renvoyer. Je ne vous ai jamais renvoyer dit-il d'un ton narquois en s'assoyant à ces côtés. Vous l'avez seulement déduit. Vous ne me renvoyez pas ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Non, comme me l'a fait remarquer le directeur, nous sommes quatre à savoir que c'était vous, le directeur et le professeur McGonagall n'en parleront pas et moi non plus, alors il ne reste que vous conclut-il avec un air sournois. Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention d'en parler. Alors c'est régler, vous aurez cependant quatre semaines de retenu dit-il d'un ton bourru. Oui dit-elle en baissant la tête. 

Elle se leva et s'éloigna.

**Vous trouvez que quatre semaines c'est trop contenu de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous auriez du être renvoyer je vous signale lui fit-il remarquer en se levant à son tour. ** Non je ne trouves pas que quatre semaine se soit trop dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. 

Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Je sais que vous auriez du me renvoyez et je sais pourquoi vous ne le faites pas et ça c'est pire que les quatre semaines de retenu reprit-elle tristement. ** Vous n'êtes jamais satisfaite n'est-ce pas ? dit-il toujours méprisant. Vous auriez voulu que je vous renvoie parce qu'un élève stupide vous a poussez à bout, soit, vous êtes renvoyez grogna-t-il en tournant les talons. Vous avez déjà pousser ma patience au bout de ces limites ce soir,. Quand je pense que j'ai du goûter moi aussi à votre vengeance ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Tavarleonne n'était pas la personne de qui je cherchais à me venger souffla-t-elle alors qu'il allait entré 

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourcil relever, ce qui lui proférait son air inquisiteur. 

**C'était vous, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez été aussi toucher par le sortilège. ** Pardon ? vociféra-t-il en revenant sur ces pas. J'étais la principale cible ? Oui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il irrité en levant les bras au ciel. 

Il s'approcha d'elle.

**J'ai fait de gros effort pour être gentil avec vous, alors que vous êtes une vrai teigne cracha-t-il. J'ai laissé passer vos attaques et ce soir vous n'êtes pas renvoyer. Et tout ce que vous trouver à me dire c'est que j'étais la personne dont vous vouliez vous venger. **

Il avait fait son discoure d'un trait, menaçant.

**Oui, vous l'avez dit vous même, je suis une vrai teigne et vous avez fait de gros efforts pour être gentil avec moi. C'est pour cette raison que vous étiez ma cible de prédilection. Les autres sont peut-être méchants, mais au moins ils ne font pas semblant. Vous avez été le plus hypocrite de la bande lâcha-t-elle le visage rigide. Vous connaissez mon passé et je sais bien que si vous ne m'avez pas renvoyer c'est parce que vous avez pitié de moi. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est pire que les quatre semaines de retenu conclut-elle les yeux pleins d'eau, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. **

Il la rattrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui.

**Cessez de vous comporter comme un gamine siffla-t-il à deux pouce de son visage en la secouant. Si j'ai fait des effort ça n'a rien a voir avec votre passé. Vous êtes une bonne élève, vous êtes douer pour les potions et vous n'avez pas cette manière absurde qu'on d'agir pratiquement tout les élèves de ma maison. **

Voyant la surprise dans le regard de la jeune fille, il se calma et soupira. Dragana baissa la tête.

**Et si je ne vous ai pas renvoyez ce soir, c'est parce que je suis d'accord avec vous sur la façon dont devrait agir un Serpentard, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de partager ouvertement votre opinion. Sinon je ne ramènerais plus aucune information viable au professeur Dumbledore. **

Dragana leva la tête vers lui, les yeux embués. Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers le rebord du toit.

**Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais du genre à accorder autant d'attention à quelqu'un seulement par pitié ? ** Je suis désolé, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre raison pour que votre caractère diffère autant envers moi dit-elle en s'approchant. Je ne serai jamais aussi doux et aussi porter sur l'amusette que le professeur Dumbledore commença-t-il. Mais je sais reconnaître une personne de valeur quand j'en vois une. Et cela malgré les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre par le passé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire professeur. Je voulais seulement être sur que vous compreniez, je n'ai aucune pitié pour vous, seulement un profonds respect dit-il en la regardant. 

Dragana sentit ces joues s'empourprer.

**Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous avons un passé commun vous et moi. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qui c'est passé ce soir là. **

La jeune fille baissa la tête, réalisant la grandeur de son erreur.

**J'aurais pu basculer à jamais si je vous avais tuer ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus enrouer et détournant le regard. **

Dragana se sentait mal à l'aise à présent, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de s'ouvrir ainsi. Elle réalisait qu'en plus d'avoir une conscience, il avait aussi un cœur. Quand il se retourna, elle était impressionner par sa stature, sa prestance et par sa volonté.. Il était un homme, simplement un homme qui avait commis des erreurs et qui les regretterait toute sa vie. Mais c'était aussi un homme droit, un de ceux qui ne reculeraient devant rien pour qu'un jour les sorciers puissent vivre sans craindre Voldemort.

**Professeur. ** Non, laissez-moi finir la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne reparlerai plus jamais de ça après ce soir, mais je crois que je vous dois au moins la vérité. Vous m'avez dit l'autre jour que vous aviez une dette de vie envers moi reprit en la fixant de ces yeux noirs. Et bien moi aussi, parce que sans le savoir c'est ce que vous avez fait ce soir là. 

Dragana sentait l'émotion lui monter aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais s'il continuait c'était ce qui allait arriver.

**Alors nous sommes quitte dit-elle d'un ton badin pour le faire taire. ** Non souffla-t-il. Nous ne serons jamais quitte, parce que en me remettant dans le droit chemin vous avez sauvé des vies que j'aurais pu prendre par la suite. 

Elle savait que c'était faux, il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies aussi ce soir là sans s'en rendre compte et ce n'était pas un assassin, ça elle en était convaincu à présent. Il avait beau sembler le plus cruel et le plus méprisant des hommes, Dumbledore lui avait parler de lui, elle savait qu'il avait fait de grande chose et qu'il serait appeler à en accomplir de nouveau de toute aussi grande. Il se retourna vers elle, Dragana lui fit un petit sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

**Ceci étant dit reprit-il d'un ton monocorde. Vous êtes loquace quand vous voulez et votre langue est bien pendu dit-il d'un ton plus méprisant. Alors je vous serais reconnaissant la prochaine fois que vous avez un problème, que ce soit avec moi ou avec un autre élève de venir m'en faire part avant de nous affubler de ces vêtements de guignols. ** Vous les avez vu ? demanda-t-elle un peu gêner. Oui, le professeur Dumbledore m'a permit de voir ce que j'avais l'air. 

Dragana baissa la tête, confuse.

**Je suis désolé souffla-t-elle piteusement. ** Je dois admettre que contenu de vos connaissances en matière de magie noire, je suis bien content que vous ayez été voir dans un autre répertoire avoua-t-il avec un tic de la bouche. Je n'aurais jamais oser. Qui vous a appris ? Ma grand-mère, elle le jetait souvent à mon père pour me faire rire répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. Elle me faisait pratiquer sur Dobby. 

Dragana détourna son regard avant de poursuivre.

**Mais je dois admettre que bien que vous en ayez été la victime je suis plutôt fière de moi, c'était la première fois que je le jetais sur autant de personne. ** Comment vous y êtes vous prit ? demanda-t-il avec son air inquisiteur. La porte de la salle commune, j'ai prier toute la journée pour ne pas qu'un autre professeur s'y introduise dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Si j'avais su j'aurais invité le professeur McGonagall a venir voir ce que devait avoir l'air une salle commune dit-il avec un sourire narquois. J'espère que vous réalisez que je serai la cible des moqueries de mes collègues. Oui dit-elle en baissant la tête. Et encore une fois j'en suis désolé. Au moins ils ne sauront pas que je n'ai pas renvoyer l'élève qui m'a fait ça dit-il tournant les talons. Venez nous allons rentrer, ce sera bientôt l'heure du couvre feu et vous avez suffisamment dépasser les bornes pour ce soir. 

******Fin du Flash-back*****************************

Dans la grande salle les préparatifs allaient bon train lorsque Dragana se décida à refaire surface.

**Bonjour dit-elle en s'approchant du professeur Flitwick. ** Bonjour lui répondit-il sans la regarder, restant concentrer sur la citrouille qu'il faisait léviter jusqu'au haut d'une colonne. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle. Tu peux peut-être aller aider Dobby à vider les citrouilles lui répondit-il en faisant un signe de main en direction de l'elfe de maison. D'accord dit-elle en s'éloignant. 

Dragana s'approcha de Dobby et de l'énorme citrouille sur laquelle il était assied, un couteau dans les mains.

**Bonjour Dobby. ** Bonjour lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Viens je vais t'aider proposa-t-elle en lui prenant le couteau des mains. 

La jeune femme entreprit de retirer la cime du végétale.

**Tiens dit-elle en enlevant le cap. ** Merci lança-t-il en montant sur la citrouille. C'est une citrouille gigantesque conclut-elle en reculant pour la voir en entier. Oui acquiesça-t-il en entrant dans la citrouille. 

Dragana laissa l'elfe à sa besogne et en profita pour faire un tour de salle du regard, les professeurs semblaient tous très occuper. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick ensorcelaient les citrouilles pour les faire léviter jusqu'au plafond. Hagrid et le professeur Chourave emmenaient des citrouilles que sûrement ils devraient vider aussi. Le professeur Sinistra leurs faisait des yeux, un nez et un sourire édenté, caractéristique d'une citrouille d'Halloween. Le professeur Rogue quant à lui était à la planification avec le professeur Dumbledore, il ne semblait pas s'amuser, mais le connaissant il devait remercier le ciel de ne pas être celui qui faisait sourire les citrouilles.

**Dobby ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant le nez. **

Elle avait reçu une graine de citrouille sur le nez et l'elfe de maison n'y était pas étranger.

**Dobby vide une citrouille et vous vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup. Peut-être seriez-vous mieux à la planification dit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle. ** Cesse de faire ton intéressant lui dit-elle en le poussant dans la citrouille. 

Dobby ressortit de la citrouille sous le regard de Dragana qui riait, lui aussi riait.

**Vous vous entendez bien avec lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'elfe de maison en reprenant son sérieux. ** Oui généralement Dobby croit que c'est un homme bien, dommage qu'il se répugne à le montrer. C'est aussi ce que je crois lui dit-elle en se tournant vers Rogue. 

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle au même moment, Dragana lui fit un petit sourire. Ce qui le décida sûrement, puisqu'il se dirigeait vers eux à présent.

**Dobby a oublier quelque chose dans la cuisine, il revient tout de suite couina-t-il en disparaissant. **

Le maître des potions arriva bientôt à sa hauteur.

**Vous n'êtes plus furieuse contre moi ? lui demanda-t-il froidement. ** Non, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, je suis soupe au lait, mais pas très rancunière. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche.

**J'ai eu tort de vous criez dessus lui dit-elle doucement. Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire et c'est toute à votre honneur… ** Non, je n'avais pas penser à la douleur que cela provoquait, j'aurais du d'abord chercher quelque chose pour régler ce problème avant de même penser à vous faire voir des choses. Vous n'avez rien trouver dans aucun des cas ? demanda-t-elle. 

Il hocha la tête en soupirant bruyamment.

**Moi non plus avoua-t-elle. Alors je n'ai pas à prendre une décision maintenant. **

Il fronça les sourcils.

**Vous le feriez ? **

Elle hocha la tête.

** Non, c'est inutile, nous trouverons bien un autre moyens de découvrir ce qu'il mijote. ** Non, ce serait un moyen efficace, une source d'information sure. Continuons nos recherches, cela finira par aboutir et lorsque ce sera le cas, je le ferai conclut-elle au moment où Dobby réapparaissait. 

Le maître des potions regarda Dragana et tourna les talons. Elle savait qu'il était satisfait de sa réponse, il n'avait pas sourit, il n'en avait pas besoin, parce que quelque chose dans ces yeux l'avait fait à son insu avant qu'il ne reparte au près du directeur.

Lorsque Dragana entra dans la grande salle ce soir là, elle fut subjuguer de voir le résultat final de tout leurs efforts de la journée. La pièce .était baigner dans l'obscurité, seule les citrouilles gigantesques qui avaient été apprêter durant l'après-midi l'illuminaient. Et comme c'était souvent le cas les soirs d'Halloween il faisait tempête dehors, alors le plafond représenter par une voûte étoilée était régulièrement déchirer par des éclaires. La jeune femme avait revêtue pour l'occasion une robe de lainage noire à haut col avec des manches évaser, la robe étant très sobre elle l'avait agrémenter de sa cape de sorcière noire aux revers gris métallique. Les festivités étaient déjà bien entamées, les élèves dansaient sur la musique de l'orchestre. Le professeur Dumbledore dansait avec eux et semblait s'en donner à cœur joie au grand désespoir de sa collègue, Minerva Mcgonagall qui ne semblait pas du tout partager son engouement pour ce genre de musique. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois du regard le tour de la salle, la jeune femme en vint à la conclusion que le maître des potions n'était pas encore arriver ou peut-être avait-il décider de ne pas venir. Dommage je vais être obliger d'endurer ça toute seule se dit-elle pour elle même en soupirant

**Bonsoir dit une voix soyeuse derrière elle. ** Bonsoir professeur dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus Je n'aurais manquer ça pour rien au monde répondit-il sarcastique. 

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire.

**** Vous avez prit votre potion ? lui demanda-t-il beaucoup plus sérieux. Ce ne serait pas le temps ni l'endroit pour vous effondré comme à votre habitude ajouta-t-il sardoniquement. Je vous rassure, je l'ai pris lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin. 

Il s'était détourner et regardait l'orchestre avec un air de dédain.

**Quelle idée a eut Dumbledore de faire venir ce groupe ici ? . ** Il voulait seulement faire plaisir aux élèves, cette musique est très populaires chez les jeunes sorciers. De la musique ? Ce n'est pas de la musique seulement du bruit dit-il avec méprit. Londubat arrive à faire la même chose avec un chaudron. Dites-moi professeur est-ce que c'est cette soirée ou seulement la musique qui vous rends si grincheux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. 

Elle dut se passer de réponse puisque la seule réplique du maître des potions fut un regard désapprobateur.

**Attention George ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. **

Dragana fut frapper par la secousse et partie à la renverse, Rogue la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Après s'être assurer que la jeune femme resterait sur ces pieds, il se tourna vers la source du tremblement, les yeux brûlants de méchanceté.

**Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention avec votre costume ridicule siffla-t-il. ** Je suis désolé professeur, mais je n'y vois rien là dessous dit la voix sous le costume que Dragana reconnu comme étant celle de Fred Weasley. 

Les deux garçons étaient déguiser en hyppogriffe, l'un faisant la tête et l'autre l'arrière train. À en juger par l'échos dans la voix de Fred, on pouvait facilement distinguer qui faisait le derrière.

**Je crois que votre costume a besoin de quelques modifications pour que vous puissiez voir tout les deux où vous allez suggéra Dragana en riant sous la surveillance renfrogner du maître des potions. ** Si vous avez une idée professeur, ne vous gênez pas, ce serai grandement apprécier lâcha George. 

Dragana regarda quelques seconde, prit un peu de recul tout en contemplant leur costume. Elle sortit sa baguette, leur lança un sort et aussitôt l'hyppogriffe prit une autre posture. Les deux garçons se tenait côte à côte et pouvait tout les deux jouirent du paysage.

**Merci professeur dit Fred. ** Ça m'a fait plaisir. Viens maintenant nous allons faire peur au autre s'exclama George enthousiasmer Et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure professeur. Je ne sais pas qui il compte effrayer avec leur costume grotesque grogna Rogue. Vous êtes vraiment mal luné ce soir déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête d'agacement.. Vous savez que je déteste ce genre de festivité ronchonna-t-il. Je sais et moi aussi, cependant j'ai choisit d'être ici. 

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

**Le professeur Dumbledore tient a ce que nous soyons présent, mais je suis sur que si ce n'est seulement pour nous gratifier de votre air des grands jours, il ne s'offusquera pas de votre absence. **

Il fit une moue avant de ce détourner pour mettre fin à cette conversation, le professeur Dumbledore arriva à leur hauteur au même moment.

**Tu es très en beauté ce soir Dragana, n'est-ce pas Severus ? ** Ouais grommela-t-il en s'éloignant. 

Dragana lui lança un regard de reproche.

**Vous devriez ranger vos ailes de Cupidon au moins jusqu'au mois de février suggéra-t-elle. ** Probablement, de plus j'avoue ne pas avoir un grand talent d'entremetteur dit-il sur un ton amusé. Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment subtile et je doute que le professeur Rogue apprécie vos manœuvres. Alors tu crois que je manque de subtilité ? poursuivit-il enjoué comme un chaton devant lequel on promène une ficelle. Oui répondit-elle en riant. Et qui te dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte dit-il en la regardant par dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune. Alors vous l'avez encore manipuler et pourquoi dites-moi donc.? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement. Parce que s'il était rester tu aurais refuser de m'accorder cette danse dit-il en lui tendant la main. Là c'est moi que vous tentez de manipuler dit-elle en riant. Vous savez que je danse pas. 

Le vieil homme soupira, les yeux rieur et se pencha vers elle.

**Alors tu viens de manquer ta chance dit-il le regard espiègle en se dirigeant vers madame Pomfresh. **

Dragana éclata de rire, il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se lancer dans une valse avec l'infirmière de l'école.

**Ça suffit, je vais enlever mon costume dit Ron en se débattant. ** L'idée que tu as eu aussi de te couvrir de papier d'aluminium s'esclaffa Harry. 

Emmitouflé ainsi et se débattant, il avait l'air d'une patate au four qui tente d'échapper à son destin : les fourneaux.

**Je monte au dortoir me changer lança Ron. ** Je vais t'accompagner, on ne sait jamais, je pourrai t'aider à te défendre si jamais des elfes de maison tentent de t'entraîner vers les cuisine lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur. 

Après avoir bien rit Dragana chercha des yeux le maître des potions, l'orgueil étant un de ces principal trait de caractère, il aurait bien été capable de ne pas refaire surface de la soirée, juste parce qu'il s'était retrouver au pied du mur, obligé de dire quelque chose de gentil. Elle l'aperçu de loin, près de la grande porte, quelque chose semblait attirer son attention dans le couloir. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui, mais il sortit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle sortit dans le couloir et ne le vit pas, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas retourner à son bureau, non elle en était sur, il avait vu quelque chose. Dragana les oreilles en alertes longea les couloirs dans le plus grand silence. Elle le trouva au détour d'un coin, il était cacher derrière une colonne et semblait épier quelqu'un, elle s'approcha doucement pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

**Qu'est-ce que tu crois obtenir avec Serpã **

C'était Drago et Flynt. 

**Rien, mais enfin de quoi tu parles Flynt ? ** Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile Malefoy, tu te conduis comme une chiffe molle depuis qu'elle a prit ta défense. Alors je veux savoir, que foutez-vous toi et Rogue dans son bureau ? 

Le maître des potions vint pour s'interposer, mais Dragana lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. Il se retourna vers elle les yeux mi-furieux, mi-surpris. Elle lui fit signe de se taire en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche et il reporta son attention vers eux.

**Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Flynt, elle ne sait pas qui je suis et ni qui est mon père, alors je la surveille. ** Et Rogue? Je crois que c'est pareil, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il veut son poste, sûrement qu'il attend qu'elle fasse un bêtise pour la faire renvoyer. Tu es sur que vous ne fricoter pas autre chose avec madame Voldemort ? Mais bien sur dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Attends un peu tu croyais que… 

Il avança vers lui.

**Tu es stupide Flynt dit-il en s'éloignant**. 

Le professeur de potions se tourna vers elle, elle souriait, elle lui fit signe de la suivre, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, Dragana lui prit le bras pour l'attirer à l'extérieur. Après avoir un peu résister, il la suivit à contre cœur. La jeune femme l'entraîna à l'extérieur, dans le parc.

**Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissez intervenir ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur. ** Parce que c'était l'heure de votre ronde, il doit y avoir plein d'amoureux entrain de se bécoter dans les buissons lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. 

Il lui lança un regard oblique, il ne croyait pas que le temps était à la rigolade. La jeune femme soupira.

**Drago devait se sortir seul de ça, si vous aviez prit sa défense, vous auriez eut l'air suspect tout les deux. De plus s'il veut faire ce qu'il projette il devra apprendre à mentir expliqua-t-elle avec lassitude. ** Vous savez ? demanda-t-il en cessant de marcher. 

Dragana arrêta elle aussi sa marche et se retourna vers lui, un sourire en coin.

**Ainsi donc j'avais raison il prévoit devenir espion. **

Le maître des potions soupira, il s'était fait avoir comme un 

écolier.

**Et vous n'avez pas penser que cela pouvait m'intéresser ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. **

Voyant que la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage, il réalisa qu'il devait vite reprendre la parole avant qu'elle ne s'emballe.

**Écoutez, peut-être que j'aurais du vous prévenir, mais je savais comment vous réagiriez, Drago va peut-être changer d'idée dit-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. ** J'en doute, pas avec vous dans les parages dit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive en la suivant. 

Dragana cessa de marcher et se plaça devant lui.

**Vous conviendrez sûrement que je ne suis pas la seule à faire des cachettes dit-elle d'un air hautain en relevant un sourcil. **

Il plissa les yeux, puis les roula après avoir comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**Depuis quand le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il agacé ** **Quelques semaines dit-elle en se détournant. Vous avez sembler oublier que je sens aussi ces appels. J'ai eu quelques doutes au début, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que vous manquiez souvent à l'appel ces soirs là, mais c'est seulement lorsque Drago est venu me voir pour me dire que vous étiez un mangemort que j'ai su que vous étiez toujours espion conclut-elle en reprenant sa marche. ** Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant. J'attendais que vous m'en parliez dit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais apparemment cela ne faisait pas partie de vos projets. Je…C'est que… C'est que c'était pas très malin dit-elle d'une voix cassante. Je vous rappelle que je fais aussi parti de l'ordre du phénix, je l'aurais su tôt ou tard et de toute façon pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? lui demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Je ne sais pas avoua-t-il. 

Elle lui fit un sourire.

**Moi au moins j'ai des bonne raison de vous cacher certaines choses ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. **

Ça réponse avait été complètement stupide, mais c'était la vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait ce qu'il avait craint. Dragana lui fit un autre sourire et se détourna pour s'éloigner. Il ne la suivit pas la regardant s'éloigner, était-elle vexée ? Et si oui voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Non, il voulait savoir quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas ça.

**Mademoiselle Serpã. **

Dragana se tourna vers lui et il s'approcha d'elle.

**Avez-vous cru que je … ** Que vous étiez retourner à ces côtés ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Oui. Pas une seconde lui répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde en le regardant dans les yeux. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche et rouvrit la marche.

**Que comptez-vous faire pour Drago ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle l'eut rejoint. ** Rien, que pourrais-je faire ? dit-elle tristement. Je peux lui parler si vous le souhaiter proposa-t-il comme si cette tâche lui pesait, mais qu'il était près à s'en encombré. C'est gentil, mais le fait qu'il ne m'en ai pas parler, prouve qu'il est décider. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il croit que ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il pourra l'obtenir. Que voulez-vous dire ? Drago est seul à présent, il n'a plus d'ami, plus de famille. Et comme vous l'avez cru autrefois, il croit que sans un geste d'éclat, personne ne pourra croire qu'il n'est pas destiner à servir Voldemort. Restait alors la question, quel geste poser, mais maintenant je crois qu'il a prit sa décision. 

Le maître des potions hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce qui se passait dans la tête du blondinet.

**Le chemin qu'il a choisit ne le lavera pas de tout soupçon dit-il d'une voix plus enrouer. **

Dragana passa son bras sous le bras du maître des potions et lui sourit. Il était surprit, il n'était pas habituer à de tel démonstration, mais étrangement cela le réconfortait.

**Je sais, mais l'auriez-vous cru si quelqu'un vous l'avait dit il y a quinze ans ? ** Non, bien sur que non. Et si vous l'aviez cru, auriez-vous fait les mêmes choix ? Oui C'est ce que je pensais, bien que vous ayez été obligé de faire de nombreux sacrifices, vous savez qu'ils n'ont pas été fait en vain et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est inutile que vous parliez à Drago, puisque vous avez fait le même choix expliqua-t-elle. Drago vous admirait déjà avant de connaître la vérité, mais maintenant il s'identifie a vous, alors il est normal qu'il est voulu suivre vos traces dit-elle en souriant. De plus il considère qu'il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner en agissant ainsi, sûrement l'ambition démesuré des Serpentards ajouta-t-elle plus légèrement. 

Le maître des potions eut un tic de la bouche.

**C'est pour cette raison que je me suis toujours demander pourquoi vous aviez atterri à Serpentard dit-il avec un sourire en coin. ** Professeur vous me vexer là, voulez-vous dire que je n'ai pas d'ambition ? 

Le maître des potions se figea devant l'air offusqué de la jeune femme, venait-il encore une fois de tout gâcher ? 

**J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire dit-elle en éclatant de rire, l'entraînant vers l'avant pour qu'il continu de marcher. **

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**Mais il y a trois prérogative pour être à Serpentard, j'en ai laisser tombé une, préférant me montrer plus intelligente et plus rusé que les autres. **

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira, exaspérer, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire de nouveau.

**Non dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. J'ai de l'ambition, une seule à vrai dire, probablement la plus grande et c'est pour cette raison que je suis à Serpentard. ** Laquelle ? Vous faire sourire dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. 

Il plissa les yeux, il savait qu'elle disait cela seulement pour le dérouter. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça, quand elle parlait en parabole à la manière de Dumbledore et qu'en suite elle esquivait la question quand il lui demandait des explications.

**Vous ne me le direz pas ? demanda-t-il agacé. ** Pas ce soir non dit-elle en regardant vers le ciel. 

Il soupira, ils approchaient du château, toujours bras dessus bras dessous et étrangement cela n'avait plus rien de surnaturelle.

**Vous devriez peut-être en parler au professeur Dumbledore suggéra-t-il. ** Lui parler de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en redescendant sur terre. De Drago lui répondit-il comme si cela semblait évident. Peut-être saura-t-il l'en empêcher. Je vais lui en parler, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, le professeur Dumbledore à beau être un des plus grands sorciers de la terre il ne fera pas changer d'idée un Malefoy, j'en suis sur. 

Elle avait parfaitement raison, comme tout homme Dumbledore avait ces limites et celle-ci en était une. Ils avaient atteins les portes, il s'arrêta avant d'entré et libérant son bras il se plaça devant elle.

**Vous pouvez être sur d'une autre chose par contre. **

Dragana failli perdre pied devant son air solennel, craignant ce qu'il lui dirait.

**Si Drago met ces plans à exécution, je vous promets que je veillerai sur lui. **

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire, elle savait qu'il s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

**C'est pour cette raison que bien que je ne suis pas d'accord, je me sois fait à l'idée aussi rapidement. Je sais que vous veillerez sur lui et que tant que vous serez dans les parages il sera beaucoup plus en sécurité dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Seulement il y a autre chose que vous devez me promettre. **

Il fronça les sourcils.

**Promettez moi que vous resterez prudent reprit-elle. Drago n'est pas la seule personne que je ne voudrais pas perdre dans cette histoire. **

Il resta stoïque à la regarder, fuyant peu à peu son regard, il hocha la tête brièvement avant d'ouvrir la porte, complètement chambouler. Il la laissa passer devant lui et la suivit retrouvant la chaleur du château, priant pour que ces joues rougies passent inaperçues.

Dans la grande salle Harry et Ron couraient dans tout les sens à la recherche d'Hermione.

**Elle est là-bas cria Ron à l'intention de Harry en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. **

Il se dirigèrent vers elle au pas de course.

**Hermione appela Harry. **

Elle se tourna vers eux.

**Harry ? Ron? Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en les voyant arriver vers elle à la course, le visage en sueur et des regards affolés. ** C'est le professeur Serpã balbutia Ron en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Quoi ? Que lui est-il arriver ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Rien répondit Harry tout aussi essouffler que le rouquin. Nous avons entendu Malefoy et Flynt parler d'elle. Hermione ils l'ont appeler madame Voldemort. Quoi ? On a pas tout entendu lui expliqua Ron. Mais on a clairement entendu Flynt qui demandait à Malefoy ce qu'il fricotait avec madame Voldemort et il parlait d'elle Hermione. Attendez ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous croyez tenta-t-elle de raisonner. Hermione reprit Harry. Madame Voldemort, il ne peut pas y avoir trente six explications. 

Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison c'était beaucoup trop claire pour qu'ils puissent avoir tore cette fois.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron en les regardant à tour de rôle. ** Je ne sais pas avoua Harry. Vous croyez que Dumbledore est au courant ? Sûrement pas renchérie Hermione. Sinon elle ne serait pas ici. Alors nous devons lui dire ajouta Ron. 

Ces deux camarades hochèrent la tête.

**Venez dit Hermione en ouvrant la marche. Il est repartie à son bureau tout à l'heure. **

Ron et Harry la suivirent sans se faire prier au moment même où le professeur McGonagall annonçait la fin de la soirée et que tous devaient retourner à son dortoir.

Dragana et le maître des potions avaient fait un crochet par le bureau du directeur pour lui parler de Drago, mais il n'y était pas, ils atteignaient le bas des marches lorsqu'ils virent les trois Gryffondors qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

**Que faites-vous là ? demanda Rogue d'un ton abrupte. Le professeur McGonagall a bien demander à tout le monde de regagner son dortoir. ** Nous devons voir le professeur Dumbledore répondit Harry en toisant du regard son professeur de défense. Il n'est pas à son bureau répondit Dragana. Que ce passe-t-il ? Je ne le dirai qu'au professeur Dumbledore répliqua Harry d'un ton cinglant. Potter nous venons de vous dire qu'il n'était pas là grogna le maître des potions. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, quelques chose n'allait pas, pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ?

**Harry dit-elle doucement. Nous revenons de son bureau et il n'y était pas. ** C'est faux, je suis sur que vous mentez s'exclama-t-il en haussant le ton. Potter rugit Rogue. Vous… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? demanda McGonagall en faisant apparition de derrière un tableau. 

Elle se tourna vers les trois Gryffondors.

**Que faites-vous là tout les trois ? ** Nous devons voir le professeur Dumbledore et ils refusent de nous laissez le voir expliqua Harry en lançant un regard mauvais à Dragana. Bien sur qu'ils refusent, puisque le directeur n'est pas dans son bureau expliqua le professeur de métamorphose avec un air supérieur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il entrait dans la chambre de bain des professeurs. Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il ? 

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

**Peut-être que ça peut attendre à demain. ** Oui répondit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil. 

Brusquement il tourna les talons.

**Bonne nuit professeur McGonagall dit-il en s'éloignant suivit de près par ces deux acolytes. ** Mais enfin quelle mouche les à piquer ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant s'éloigner. 

Dragana et Severus haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

**Peu importe, bonne nuit dit-elle en tournant les talons à son tours. ** Bonne nuit professeur lança Dragana sans la regarder. 

Après que la directrice adjointe est disparu, Rogue se 

tourna vers la jeune femme.

**** Qu'est-ce qui leurs a prit ? demanda-t-il sérieusement irriter. Je crois que mon passé refait surface constata-t-elle simplement. Mais je me demande ce qu'ils ont entendu et où l'ont-ils entendu ? 

Le maître des potions sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

**Ils ont toujours le nez fourré partout, si nous avons pu entendre Malefoy et Flynt, peut-être qu'eux aussi supposa-t-il. ** Peut-être dit-elle en ouvrant la marche. 

Ils firent une ronde dans les corridors, afin d'aider Rusard à s'assurer que tout les élèves avaient bien réintégrer leur dortoir et puis Rogue raccompagna Dragana à ces appartements. Elle semblait songeuse et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis une bonne demi-heure, regardant le sol.

**Cette histoire vous tracasse ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence. **

Elle lui fit un mince sourire en hochant la tête.

**Les connaissant nous serons rapidement fixé sur leurs soupçons dit-il froidement. ** S'ils ont entendu la même chose que nous, il n'y a pas vraiment matière à spéculer. Madame Voldemort, il n'est pas très difficile de savoir ce qu'ils en ont conclu affirma-t-elle tristement. Et bien sur, ils ne pousseront pas leur interrogations plus loin. Ces trois gamins voient du mal où il n'y en pas, mais ne le voit pas quand ils se présente devant eux conclut-il amèrement. 

Dragana savait qu'il faisait allusions, aux soupçons qu'ils entretenaient à son égard. Bien qu'ils tentaient de faire croire que cela ne le dérangeait pas, la jeune femme savait bien que cela devait l'attrister, après tout ils étaient de ceux qui ne serait jamais hors de tout soupçons. Maintenant elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. 

**Dumbledore arrangera ça tenta-t-il pour la remonter un peu. **

Elle hocha la tête, ils avaient atteint la porte de ces appartements, en quelques coups de baguette Dragana l'ouvrit et se tourna vers son ancien professeur. Cette situation lui fit vite oublier les trois troubles fêtes, laissant rapidement place à un malaise, grandissant de seconde en seconde. Il avait plongé son regard sombre dans ces yeux et une expression étrange régnait sur son visage.

**Bon et bien bonne nuit dit-il en détournant d'abord les yeux, suivit de peu par les talons. ** Bonne nuit professeur répondit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. 

Dragana entra dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda-t-elle en entendant un bruit. Une voix, une voix étrange, la jeune femme ne mit qu'un court moment avant de comprendre et ressortit rapidement.

**Professeur. **

Rogue venait de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, mais il revint rapidement sur ces pas lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il se dirigea vers elle, voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et il accéléra en fronçant les sourcils.

**Qu'est… ** **Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore l'interrompit-elle. Et venez me rejoindre dans le corridor du quatrième étages. ** Mais… Vite, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre dit-elle. 

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas matière à discussion, quelque chose se passait, il ne discuta pas et parti rapidement en direction du bureau du directeur.

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était le début de l'action, un mince avant goût pour être exacte. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un sait quel était ce bruit ? Je vous le dit tout de suite j'ai pas été chercher loin. Toute l'action ce situe dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi qu'un Sevy qui en apprend de bonne en jouant les nobles cœur et un Dumbledore qui saute sa coche. Qui veux voir ? Alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, il y a un petit bouton mauve dans le coin à droite, vous cliquer dessus et vous dites coucou May-Luna, lol.

À la prochaine.


	11. Les flammes vertes

**__**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi !!!!! Zut ! Zut ! et Re-Zut!!!

Réponses aux reviews :

Jenny : Je sais c'est méchant, mais j'essayais justement de stimuler les revieweurs et malheureusement, on dirait qu'il y a seulement toi qui est tombé dans le panneau, lol. Merci !

lome : Deux reviews = Un chapitre, vraiment c'est spéciale et je suis flatter, mais attention je pourrais devenir accro. Alors voilà la suite, lis et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, je me suis relu deux fois juste pour toi, pour voir si je ne pourrais pas corriger d'autre faute, orgueil Roguien oblige, lol. Bye Bye.

Livalia : J'ai jamais eut ta deuxième review, mais c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, oui je t'en veux un peu, mais si tu ponds rapidement un autre chapitre de Mal, Malice et Malicia je te pardonnerai, lol. Je l'adore la petite bougresse.

Servina Roguette : merci pour tes commentaires, j'adore lire tes reviews, elles sont toujours plein de commentaire. Pour le flash-back, j'ai été heureuse qu'il te plaise, j'étais complètement en panne au début. Je cherchais un tour à lui jouer, mais je ne trouvais rien. C'est Gandalf dans la deuxième partie du Seigneur des Anneaux, la bataille du gouffre de Helm, qui m'a pour ainsi dire éclairer, lol. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dis c'est tout le contraire de Sevy lui, je me suis dit qu'il détesterait avoir cette allure et pour rendre la chose encore pire, j'ai rajouter les papillons. Harry, Ron gr ? Oui je suis bien d'accord, mais Hermione elle prend leur défense quand elle le peut, elle leur laisse une chance que les deux autres ne leur laisse pas. Et finalement, non Dragana ne l'a pas vu rougir, malheureusement pour elle, mais Sev lui, doit remercier le seigneur à genoux chaque soir de lui avoir épargner cette honte.

Voilà, je vous laisse au chapitre 11, premier chapitre ou il y a vraiment de l'action, Bonne lecture et comme toujours les dialogues sont en caractère gras, gna, gna, gna, j'ai l'impression de radoter.

Chapitre 11 : Les flammes vertes

Dragana entra dans ces appartements, elle traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées pour atteindre une armoire, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle en ressortit l'étui de velours vert dérobé à Voldemort et sorti à la course, la dissimulant sous sa cape. Elle entreprit une course effrénée vers le quatrième étage ignorant les protestations des tableaux qu'elle réveillait sur son passage. Elle tourna un coin rapidement, regardant derrière, elle heurta quelque chose de plein fouet et se retrouva étaler sur le dos. La jeune femme se releva rapidement, la baguette à la main, le regard vif et alerte. Elle trouva parterre devant elle ce qu'elle avait percuter. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Éloignez-vous de moi dit Harry en se relevant. 

Dragana soupira, ce n'était pas le temps pour les explications, la voix se faisait toujours entendre, de plus en plus audible. Disant dans un murmure, je dois tuer Potter. Et soudain… plus rien.

**** Dragana, Harry. 

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue se diriger vers eux au pas de course.

**** Professeur lança Harry soulager de le voir arriver. Il y a un autre Basilique dans l'école. 

Le vieux directeur regarda brièvement Dragana et celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Rogue regardait la scène, surprit.

**** Harry du calme dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui. Severus dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Allez prévenir le professeur McGonagall et qu'elle demande à tous les professeurs de venir rapidement. Oui monsieur dit-il en tournant les talons. Harry dit-il plus doucement. Retourne dans ton dortoir, tu y seras en sécurité. Mais… Harry le reprit-il. Nous allons nous en occuper cette fois. 

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête peu convaincu et lança le mot de passe à la grosse dame avant de disparaître. Il se tourna vers Dragana.

**** Où est-il ? demanda-t-il alors que la voix du professeur McGonagall amplifiée résonnait dans les couloirs du collège. 

Dragana attendit la fin du message avant de répondre. 

**Il est retourner dans la chambre, il est encore jeune, il n'est pas habituer à la lumière vive, une torche c'est allumer sur son passage et il a eut peur. ** Quelqu'un l'a juger suffisamment dangereux pour le libérer dit-il. Oui, il n'a pas atteint l'âge mature et ces yeux ne sont pas encore dangereux, mais il est déjà venimeux et de taille suffisamment impressionnante pour causer la mort d'un coup de mâchoire expliqua-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant monsieur, le Basilique n'est pas la principal chose à craindre. Quelqu'un c'est introduit dans l'école et il faut s'assurer que cette personne n'y est plus. Oui répondit-il au moment ou les professeurs arrivaient en grand nombre. **** Albus est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda McGonagall la voix chevrotante. Oui Minerva j'en ai bien peur avoua-t-il tristement. Oh seigneur qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? 

Le regard du vieux directeur et de Dragana se croisèrent de 

nouveau.

Je vais descendre annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme. 

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers elle, mais Dumbledore hocha la tête.

D'accord, Professeur Bibine, professeur Chourave commença le vieil homme en les cherchant du regard. Entrez dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminer. Oui monsieur dit Chourave en hochant la tête. 

Le professeur Bibine acquiesça et se dirigea vers la grosse dame. Dumbledore lui dit le mot de passe et les deux professeurs disparurent derrière le tableau.

**** N'ouvrez la porte sous aucune considération lui dit-il. De l'intérieur j'entends, ne laissez pas sortir d'élèves et veiller à ce que Harry ne sorte pas d'aucune façon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lui dit-il en la regardant par dessus ces lunettes. 

La grosse dame hocha la tête comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à la cape d'invisibilité du jeune sorcier. Le directeur se tourna vers les professeurs restant.

**** Le basilique a été libérer par quelqu'un, cela veut donc dire que quelqu'un s'est introduit à notre insu dans le collège. S'il y est encore nous devons le trouver, alors mettez vous en groupe de deux et soyez prudent. 

Les professeurs se mirent en mouvement dans un tremblement commun, seul Rogue et McGonagall restaient devant le directeur.

Dragana dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Viens je vais te montrer l'entrée. Mais monsieur commença Rogue. Vous n'allez pas la laisser descendre. Professeur tout va bien allez l'assura Dragana. C'est de la folie grogna-t-il avec contrariété en voyant l'air parfaitement décider de la jeune femme. Severus, Dragana sait ce qu'elle fait, tout se passera bien. Vous avez-vous aussi un travail à faire il me semble, accompagner Minerva, voulez-vous. 

Il se tourna vers Dragana, la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir si le maître des potions ne l'avait pas fait changer d'idée, mais la jeune femme lui fit un mince sourire et tourna les talons, il la suivit aussitôt. La directrice adjointe et Rogue restèrent quelques secondes à les regarder s'éloigner, puis elle posa une main qui se voulait bienveillante sur l'épaule du professeur de potions, souriant faiblement. Elle tentait d'avoir l'air forte, mais elle songea qu'elle aussi aurait bien besoin d'être rassurer. Il lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna, elle soupira et se lança sur ces traces après s'être métamorphoser. La chatte le regarda marcher, elle avait apprit à le connaître avec les années, il avait un sale caractère, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien quand on voyait par dessus les apparences. Elle ne le détestait pas ni le jugeait, les autres le faisaient déjà bien assez, au contraire elle l'aimait bien. Il était intelligent, lorsqu'il était son étudiant c'était l'un des meilleurs, elle se souvenait d'ailleurs que c'était à cette époque la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait un vrai sourire et non cette grimace sardonique à laquelle elle avait le droit à présent. Avec le temps ils avaient développer une complicité de collègue, toujours en compétition, marchandant les points de leur maison, se jouant des tours et se tirant les cheveux à la moindre occasion. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, la vieille femme l'aimait beaucoup, comme un fils en fait. Celui un peu difficile et rebelle avec lequel on est un peu plus dur pour ne pas qu'il fasse des bêtises, mais qui au fond est notre chouchou. 

Dragana et Dumbledore entrèrent dans les toilettes du deuxième étages.

C'est là lui dit-il en désignant les lavabos. Et comment je l'ouvre ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de s'ouvrir lui répondit-il simplement. 

Dragana se plaça devant le robinet incruster d'un serpent.

**** Récharrrassssssa dit-elle en fourchelang. 

Soudain tout ce mit en mouvement et un grand trou, suffisamment grand pour laisser quelque chose d'énorme passer apparu. Dragana et le vieux directeur s'approchèrent doucement du bord et regardèrent en bas. Ça semblait profond, on ne voyait pas le fond.

Prête ? lui demanda-t-il. Je vais te faire léviter. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête et elle sentit ces pieds quitter le sol. Elle flotta dans les aires un instant avant d'amorcer la descente qui parut durer quelques minutes entières et puis soudainement ces pieds touchèrent le sol.

Ça va j'y suis cria-t-elle en regardant en haut. 

Elle ne vit qu'une pâle lueur, mais elle entendit clairement le professeur Dumbledore.

**** Sois prudente surtout lui dit-il. 

Dragana redescendit les yeux et regarda aux alentours. L'aire était froide et humide, il faisait noir. Elle tendit l'oreille, le basilique n'était pas là, elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle sortit sa baguette.

**** LUMOS dit-elle en pointant sa baguette devant elle, une lumière en sortit éclairant un peu l'obscurité. 

Elle vit deux tunnels, elle se dirigea vers celui de gauche, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle croyait que c'était celui qu'elle devait prendre.

Le professeur de métamorphose suivait toujours Rogue dans les couloirs du collège, sans dire un mot, les sens en éveilles, mais au bout d'un moment, elle comprit ou celui-ci s'en allait. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, mais si au début sa première idée était de tenter de le résonner en lui disant de ne pas faire d'histoire. Elle laissa tomber, car après tout il avait raison, c'était de la folie de la laisser descendre toute seule. En entendant de nouveau les talons du professeur derrière lui, Rogue se tourna vers elle.

**** Vous savez où je vais et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas lui dit-il menaçant sans arrêter de marcher. Je sais, mais dites-vous bien que si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher vous seriez déjà clouer au sol lui dit-elle les lèvres pincées en remontant ces lunettes dans une attitude supérieur. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche et poussa la porte des toilettes, il aperçu rapidement le directeur, il se tenait debout devant un trou où devait se trouver les lavabos.

**** Vous l'avez laisser descendre seule s'exclama le directeur des Serpentards, soufflé et complètement ahuri en avançant vers le trou. Severus je vous ai dit que Dragana savait ce qu'elle faisait, tout iras bien et… Albus l'interrompit le minuscule professeur Flitwick en poussant la porte des toilettes. 

Le directeur et son adjointe se dirigèrent vers lui.

Nous avons trouver ça dans une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée dit-il en lui tendant un bout d'étoffe. Je crois qu'il nous a entendu et qu'il a prit la fuite. 

Le vieil homme, ainsi que McGonagall se penchèrent sur le bout de tissus, maintenant entre les doigts du directeur. Minerva regarda son visage pour essayer d'y lire une explications, mais rien, elle se tourna alors vers Flitwick, qui semblait aussi éberlué, puis elle chercha le regard de Rogue.

Où est Severus ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas. 

Dumbledore se dirigea vers le trou béant et regarda en bas, puis soupira. Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha à son tour.

Il n'est pas… commença-t-elle sans finir sa phrase. Oui Minerva, encore une fois Severus n'a fait qu'à sa tête répondit le vieil homme en soupirant. Espérons que tout se passera bien. Pourquoi ? Enfin je sais que Dragana est très forte, mais c'est un monstre qui vit là dessous, il ne réponds pas à la magie d'une seule baguette. Albus nous aurions du tous y aller dit-elle la voix tremblante. Non, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour le maîtriser avec la magie, seule Dragana ne craignait rien, nous aurions été une nuisance autant que Severus expliqua-t-il. 

La femme le regarda complètement perdu, ne sachant plus que croire.

Dragana arriva au bout du tunnel et trouva une porte, une porte étrange, ressemblante à celle d'un sas des sous-marin moldu. Mais la jeune femme comprit en voyant les serpents qui la recouvraient qu'elle était à la bonne place, c'était l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Elle s'approcha pour voir le mécanisme.

Réchaarrasssssssa dit-elle une nouvelle fois. 

Un serpent se mit a faire le tour de la porte faisant reculer les autres qui servaient de verrou et lorsqu'il eut compléter son tour la porte s'ouvrit. Dragana l'ouvrit plus grande pour pouvoir entré et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Elle se retrouva debout sur un balcon, la chambre des secrets s'étalant devant elle. Au fond de la pièce, sculpter dans la pierre le visage de Salazard Serpentard. La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'échelle devant elle et entreprit de descendre. L'allée était longue et de chaque côtés, des têtes de serpent la bouche ouverte, donnant accès à de nouveaux tunnels. Il n'était pas là, elle l'entendait, seulement il était loin, sûrement dans un tunnel. Elle devait le faire venir, c'était la seule pièce suffisamment grande pour l'affronter selon son plan. Elle lui parla en fourchelang, il ne lui obéirait pas, mais son appétit le ferait venir à elle. Dragana retira de l'étui de velours un ustensile essentiel et attendit l'approche du Basilique, la lumière de sa baguette fermé et les oreilles attentives. Quand soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna rapidement, baguette en main.

**** Professeur s'exclama-t-elle en abaissant sa garde. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Partez. Non, vous ne pourrez pas le maîtriser avec la magie et le fourchelang ne vous servira pas ici dit-il d'un ton lugubre. Il n'obéit qu'à lui et d'abord depuis quand le parlez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il énerver. Je l'ai toujours parler, nous le parlons de génération en génération dans ma famille, mais je sais qu'il ne me servira pas ici, alors maintenant partez lui demanda-t-elle la voix presque suppliante. Non répondit-il obstinément. Que comptez vous faire ? 

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et tendit l'oreille.

**** Il approche lui dit-elle. Partez. Non, je vous ai déjà dit que ne partirai pas et cessez de vous conduire comme une Gryffondor, ce n'est pas le temps de faire preuve d'un courage frôlant la stupidité siffla-t-il d'un ton presque méprisant. Partez cria-t-elle en enlevant sa cape. Non s'obstina-t-il en voyant quelque chose d'argent luire à sa ceinture. 

C'était une épée, il la reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà vu à la main de Voldemort, c'était l'épée de Serpentard.

**** Que comptez vous faire avec ça ? L'embrocher ? questionna-t-il avec médisance. 

Elle se tourna vers lui et avança à grand pas, ces yeux n'avaient plus leur douceur habituelle, il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Ces yeux viraient au blanc.

**** Ne me prenez pas pour une sorcière de petite envergure dit-elle d'une voix glacial. Si vous croyez m'impressionner ainsi… 

Ils se figèrent tout les deux en voyant la tête du Basilique poindre dans la marre au bout de l'aller. La jeune femme se tourna, portant toute son attention vers le serpent.

**** Partez lui dit-elle. Non dit-il en avançant vers elle. 

Elle le ralentit d'un simple geste de la main.

Dans quelques secondes je serai plus dangereuse que lui dit-elle d'une voix dur mêlé d'avertissement. Vous voulez rester, soit restez, mais éloignez vous le plus possible de moi, ne venez pas vous mettre dans mes jambes conclut-elle. 

Il ne répondit pas, mais tenta tout de même d'avancer, il ne pouvait pas, la main qu'elle dirigeait vers lui l'en empêchait. Voyant qu'il luttait, elle se tourna vers lui. Ces yeux n'avait plus rien d'habituelle et son visage était fermé, sans aucune expression autre que la détermination. Le Basilique fit un petit mouvement, faisant mine de vouloir aller de l'avant, Dragana reporta toute son attention sur lui, libérant Rogue par le fait même. Elle se dirigea vers le serpent doucement, réalisant que plus rien ne le retenait, il voulut la suivre, mais s'arrêta lorsque des flammes vertes se gonflèrent autour d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sentant le danger éminent le maître des potions recula de quelques pas. La densité des flammes redoublaient, l'aveuglant, quel était ce sort ? Il ferma les yeux, toujours en reculant, il se risqua à les ouvrirent de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. La lumière s'était éteinte, mais la jeune femme n'était plus là. Le basilique et un Dragon se faisaient face à quelques mètres de lui. Un magnifique dragon, un noir de Tanzanie, un dragon entièrement noir avec des éclats d'argent et d'or sur chaque écailles, des piques acérés au bout de la queue et des ailes gigantesques.

**** C'est elle souffla le maître des potions en reculant. 

Voyant la queue du dragon pourfendre l'air à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête, il recula encore plus, mais pas suffisamment. Dragana esquiva l'attaque du Basilique, mais ce faisant, elle perdit le contrôle de sa queue une fraction de seconde. Celle-ci avait suivit les mouvements de son corps et avait atteint le maître des potions, le faisant revoler à une dizaine de mètres. Dragana le regarda du coin de l'œil, il bougeait, mais semblait un peu secouer. Rogue essayait de se relever, mais il avait mal à l'épaule, il regarda son bras, il était blesser, les piques de la queue du dragon lui avait effleuré l'épaule. Ni portant pas attention plus longtemps, il reporta son attention sur le duel à la mort qui s'était éloigner de lui. Le dragon crachait des flammes, faisant reculer le Basilique, de magnifique flammes vertes de différent ton. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, le Basilique battait en retraite, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas disposer à le laisser partir, elle lui assena un coup de queue et le serpent émis un bruit de douleur. Le maître des potions se sentait faiblir, il vit le dragon qui reculait en crachant des flammes à nouveau. Le basilique n'avait plus de retraite, il ne pouvait pas se sauver alors fonça vers elle. Dragana lui assena un second coup de queue avec brutalité et le serpent vacilla. Elle le piqua à nouveau et recula en crachant des flammes. Rogue se sentait de plus en plus faible, il sentait son corps s'engourdir et un besoin de s'allonger au quel il ne porta pas attention, attendant l'issu du combat avec anxiété. Le serpent s'affala sur le sol, au pied du dragon, trop faible pour continuer. Des flammes vertes recouvrèrent le dragon et il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la jeune femme était revenue et avançait vers la tête du serpent, épée en main. Elle se plaça devant la tête du Basilique leva sa lame et lui enfonça dans le crâne. Ne tenant plus assied le maître des potions se laissa tomber sur le dos, il commençait à voir trouble, tout semblait tourner. Dragana se tourna vers lui, il était étendu sur le sol, elle courra vers lui et s'agenouilla à ces côtés. Il fut frapper par ces yeux, une petite pupille noire de forme ovale dans une toute petite iris dorée au milieu de grands yeux blancs comme la neige le regardaient.

**** Je vous avais dit de partir lui dit-elle doucement en voyant son épaule. 

Mais il ne l'entendait plus, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Dragana se pencha un peu plus, pour voir son épaule, elle réalisa ce qui lui avait fait ça. 

Seigneur j'aurais pu le tuer souffla-t-elle les mains tremblantes. 

Dragana prit une grande inspiration, se releva et sortit sa baguette. Elle devait le sortir d'ici au plus vite, la blessure n'était pas profonde, seulement le somnifère dont était gorgé les pointes de sa queue semblait tout de même avoir fait effet et dans un endroit pareil, dormir assurait l'hypothermie. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à l'entrée.

Professeur appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut atteint le bas du tunnel qui l'avait emmener ici. Albus c'est elle cria le professeur McGonagall. Elle est revenu. Dragana est-ce que tout va bien ? Oui professeur, le Basilique est mort. Et toi ? Et Severus ? demanda-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue est blesser. Par merlin laissa-t-elle échapper. Ça va professeur, il n'est pas gravement blesser, une entaille à l'épaule et il devrait dormir pendant une heure au moins. Je vais le faire léviter jusqu'à vous. D'accord Dragana envoi nous le lui lança le professeur Flitwick. 

La jeune femme le fit monté.

**** Est-ce qu'il a été mordu par le monstre ? demanda une autre voix, que Dragana reconnut comme étant celle de l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh. Non répondirent McGonagall et Flitwick en cœur. Il dort tout simplement, ne le réveiller pas d'accord lui dit Dumbledore. 

L'infirmière hocha la tête sans comprendre.

**** Ça va Dragana nous le tenons lui dit le professeur d'enchantements. Et toi Dragana est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dumbledore. Oui professeur, tout va bien. C'est à ton tour maintenant Dragana lui dit flitwick. Non pas maintenant, je vais faire le tour en bas pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'œuf, bébé, enfin n'importe quoi qui pourrait revenir faire coucou dans quelques années. D'accord lui dit le vieux directeur en riant. Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? demanda Pomfresh avec Rogue sur un brancard. Oui dit le minuscule professeur Flitwick en s'approchant. 

Ils sortirent des toilettes avec Rogue.

**** Bien dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers son adjointe. Voulez-vous rester ici pour aider Dragana à remonter ? Oui répondit-elle. Je vais aller à la tour de Gryffondor dire aux professeurs Chourave et Bibine qu'elles peuvent regagner leurs appartement et expliquer tout ça à Harry dit-il en tournant les talons. Et à moi qui va m'expliquer ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose en relevant un sourcil. 

Dumbledore se retourna vers elle.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là dessous Albus ? Comment saviez-vous que Dragana s'en sortirait ? Et pourquoi Severus dort profondément ? 

Il avança vers elle.

Minerva, allons du calme lui dit-il doucement en la prenant par les épaules. Seule Dragana peut vous donner des réponses à ces questions ajouta-t-il en retirant ces mains. Mais vous connaissez les réponses lui dit-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse. Oui avoua-t-il. Mais Dragana a placé sa confiance en moi, alors c'est à elle de décider, si vous devez le savoir ou non. 

Elle fit une moue d'enfant gâté à qui on venait de refuser quelque chose.

**** Minerva vous bouder ? demanda-t-il amuser. Bien sur que non répondit-elle agacer. 

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire malicieux qu'elle lui rendit bien malgré elle et il tourna les talons pour quitter les toilettes. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame bascula et qu'il pénétra, les deux professeurs et Harry se dirigèrent vers lui.

**** Le danger est écarté leur dit-il. Le basilique est mort, vous pouvez regagner vos appartements. 

Chourave hocha la tête.

**** Bonsoir monsieur lui dit le professeur Bibine avant de se diriger vers la porte. Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Albus lui dit Chourave en se dirigeant vers la porte à son tour. 

Ils attendirent que le tableau se referme et Harry prit la parole.

**** Qui l'a tuer ? Étant le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était le travail du professeur Serpã de s'occuper de ça lui répondit le vieil homme. Alors j'ai toute les raisons de croire qu'il n'est pas mort professeur lui dit Harry une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? Je suis allé vous voir tout à l'heure, je voulais vous parler des récentes découvertes que j'ai faite sur le professeur Serpã. 

Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ces lunettes.

Je t'écoute lui dit-il. J'ai entendu Malefoy et Flynt parlé plutôt dans la soirée professeur et ils l'ont appeler madame Voldemort. Et saviez-vous que le père du professeur Serpã était un mangemort ? Oui je sais. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Harry, elle t'a dit il y a déjà deux semaines que son père était un mangemort et jusqu'ici ce détails n'avait pas sembler t'importuner. Non bafouilla-t-il. Mais maintenant je vois clair, elle essai de m'embobiner et Rogue. Professeur Rogue le reprit-il. Oui le professeur Rogue, il semble beaucoup trop proche d'elle pour faire semblant, je crois qu'il vous ment monsieur. 

Le vieil homme soupira, je ne me sortirai donc jamais de cette histoire se dit-il pour lui même.

**** Vois-tu Harry, il est vrai que certaines parties du passé de ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal restent un peu embrouiller pour toi, mais moi je connais la vérité et comme pour le professeur Rogue je ne peux pas tout te dire. Il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer cependant, c'est qu'ils ont mon entière confiance. J'espère un jour pouvoir te raconter l'histoire de ces deux personnes, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui veut avoir raison à tout prix, mais j'espère un jour pouvoir vous montrer à tous combien vous vous êtes tromper sur eux dit–il tristement. Mais pour l'heure Harry, je te demande de garder tes soupçons pour toi, le professeur Serpã a déjà assez souffert de cette histoire. 

Harry hocha la tête, mais il était furieux contre lui, il ne voulait rien entendre. Les élèves étaient en danger, lui et ces amis étaient danger. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle irait s'attaquer, alors lui il ne craignait rien. Un profond sentiment de frustration avait envahi Harry.

Allez maintenant monte te coucher lui dit-il avec un sourire. 

Il savait que Harry était furieux contre lui, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait promis à Dragana de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était tant de ce dévoiler. Il y avait tant de mensonge, le destin de Dragana et Harry était lier, ils luttaient dans un but commun et le vieux directeur pensait que Severus, aussi bientôt aurait un rôle plus important à jouer, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. 

Bonne nuit professeur dit-il d'un ton sec en tournant les talons. Bonne nuit Harry. 

Le vieil homme se tourna vers la porte, il était las, las de tout ces mensonges, il aurait voulu que tout devienne translucide en un claquement de doigts. Ne pas dire à Harry la vérité sur ce qui l'attendait, même si s'était pour le protéger et lui laisser le temps d'être un enfant devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. Et maintenant ces soupçons contre Dragana et Severus, il soupira en pensant à celui-ci, ces pas le menant vers l'infirmerie. Lui savait maintenant et cela ne serait pas facile à digérer pour lui que Dragana ne le lui ai pas dit. Et ce le sera sûrement encore plus lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je le savais songea-t-il. Mais ça c'était l'histoire de sa vie, l'un lui confiait son secret, l'obligeant à mentir à un autre qui lui confiait aussi son secret, c'était un enfer. De tous les réunir dans la même pièce et de leur dire la vérité sur tous et chacun serait une vrai libération. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh quitta le maître des potions et se dirigea vers lui.

**** Comment va-t-il PomPom ? Je crois qu'il va se réveiller bientôt, mais pour l'instant il délire, je crois qu'il a eut un sacré choque. Oui sûrement acquiesça le vieil homme. Que dit-il ? C'est elle , C'est elle dit-elle sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Je vois, je vais rester un moment dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit. Très bien dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Prévenez moi lorsque vous quitterez, je reviendrai. 

Le vieil homme s'approcha encore plus, elle devait avoir raison, il devait être sur le point de se réveiller, ces paroles devenait de plus en plus claires. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout d'une minute et regarda aux alentours, lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore.

**** Professeur dit-il en tentant de s'asseoir. C'est… Du calme Severus dit-il en le recouchant. Ce somnifère est très puissant, si vous vous levez trop vite vous aurez la nausée. 

Il comprit soudain pourquoi il s'était endormi, les piques. Il regarda le directeur et tout devint de plus en plus clair.

Vous saviez ? demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir sa colère. Oui avoua-t-il avec un petit mouvement de la tête. Je sais depuis longtemps, je n'ai seulement pas été assez vite pour le comprendre avant Voldemort. Lui aussi savait ? siffla-t-il entre ces dents Oui c'est pour cette raison qu'il a enlever Dragana dit-il tristement. Vous avez eut de la chance, votre entêtement aurait pu vous coûter le vie. Sauf votre respect monsieur dit-il en s'assoyant, ignorant la nausée. Ce n'est pas mon entêtement qui a faillit me coûter la vie, mais bien vos mensonges. Severus. Non, il n'y a pas de Severus cette fois monsieur, vous auriez du me dire la vérité grogna-t-il en se levant. Dragana m'a demander de garder le secret. Alors ? rugit-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas gêner pour lui raconter les miens. 

Dumbledore savait qu'il faisait allusion aux incidents avec les maraudeurs. C'était la première fois qu'il s'emportait contre lui, il pouvait maintenant comprendre la frayeur des élèves.

Severus, vous voulez la vérité, je vais vous la donner dit-il en avançant vers lui. Je ne mens pas par plaisir ou par soucis de ménager votre orgueil. 

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir, la colère se lisait dans chaque rides de son visage.

Vous me prenez pour un vieux gâteux et c'est vrai, je le confesse, je le suis dit-il en haussant le ton. Je mens à Harry, je mens à Dragana, je vous mens à vous et à tout les autres, mais dans un seul but, vous protéger. Je ne veux pas dire la vérité à un garçon de quinze ans, qui n'a vu dans sa vie que désolation et drame. J'essaie de préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il lui reste. J'ai menti aussi à Dragana autrefois sur la cause de la mort de ces parents et je vous ai menti aussi. Vous m'avez aussi tous menti un jour ou l'autre. Nous ne parlons pas du même genre de mensonge dit-il froidement, mais plus calmement. Non c'est vrai, je suis le seul à avoir menti pour vous protéger et non par crainte que mes gestes soit juger dit-il en le regardant par dessus ces lunettes. 

Son regard habituellement plein de malice, était dénué d'étincelles. Rogue tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, il en avait assez entendu.

Severus je n'ai pas fini 

Il se retourna vers lui, le visage tendu et les narines se gonflant sous le coup de la colère.

**** Si j'ai raconté à Dragana la vérité au sujet de vos années d'études, c'est parce que la situation devenait ridicule. Vous en soufriez tout les deux et si il y a bien une chose que vous ayez en commun, c'est l'obstination, alors j'ai parler au moins borné des deux pour qu'il mette fin à cette histoire grotesque. Maintenant si vous voulez me faire porte la faute et tout les chapeaux de la terre, soit, faites le, mais ne vous couper pas d'elle, vous en seriez le plus malheureux. 

Sans rien ajouter, le maître des potions, se retourna de nouveau et quitta l'infirmerie.

**Professeur appela Dragana de nouveau au point départ**. 

Aucune réponse.

Professeur tenta-t-elle de nouveau. Je suis là Dragana répondit McGonagall. Je suis désolé, je m'étais éloigner pour me dégourdir les jambes. Ça va. Tu as fini ? Oui. Veux-tu remonter maintenant ? Oui, s'il vous plaît. 

Une échelle de corde apparu devant elle, se déroulant jusqu'à terre. Dragana commença l'ascension, elle trouvait ça drôle, cela semblait moins long ainsi que par lévitation, elle se hissa hors du trou et se releva pour faire face à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

**** C'est effroyable tout ce qu'il y a là dedans dit-elle en secouant sa robe de sorcière. Oui j'en ai un aperçu juste là dit la vieille femme d'un ton dédaigneux en pointant du doigt une chose non identifier qui gisait sur la manche de sa jeune collègue. 

Dragana se mit à rire voyant son air horrifié.

**** Est-ce qu'ils ont trouver le responsable de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement. Non, seulement un bout de tissus dans une fenêtre répondit-elle. 

Dragana soupira et recommença à secouer sa robe.

Je crois qu'elle est fichue. Dragana. Oui dit-elle en relevant la tête vers elle. Comment as-tu fais pour vaincre un Basilique ? Euh…je… Professeur. 

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**** Je suis une animagus professeur avoua-t-elle. 

Le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit de grand yeux incrédules.

Tu ne t'es pas déclarer ? Non, vu la nature de mon animal et ma situation familial, le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons cru qu'à l'époque c'était mieux ainsi. De quel animal prends-tu la forme ? 

Dragana hésita quelques secondes.

D'un noir de Tanzanie souffla-t-elle. Un dragon dit-elle éberlué. 

Dragana hocha la tête.

**** Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle avant que son ancien professeur ne demande des détails supplémentaires. Je suis là dit-il en entrant dans les toilettes. 

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, Dragana remarqua qu'il avait l'air épuiser, il n'y avait pas d'étincelle dans ces yeux.

Ça va professeur ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Oui, je me fais un peu vieux pour tout ça dit-il d'un ton morne. 

Dragana ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

**** Vous avez seulement trop danser lui dit-elle espérant le faire sourire, mais il ne lui fit qu'un petit sourire fade. Comment va Harry ? lui demanda McGonagall. Bien, il est parti se coucher répondit-il sans entrain. 

Dragana cru comprendre les lignes caché de sa réponse, Harry lui avait fait part de ces soupçons.

**** Et le professeur Rogue ? demanda Dragana. Lui aussi il va bien, il semble avoir reprit tout ces esprits répondit-il d'une voix ironique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il est furieux ? demanda Dragana. 

Dumbledore la regarda par dessus ces lunettes et elle vit le restant du problème, il venait d'avoir une vive discussion avec le maître des potions. Le connaissant, aussi bien dire qu'il lui avait crier dessus. C'est pour tout ça qu'il se considère trop vieux songea-t-elle. Elle se sentit coupable tout un coup, c'était elle qui avait voulu lui cacher, Dumbledore n'avait pas a en subir les frais.

**** Où est-il ? demanda la jeune femme. Comme chaque fois qu'il est contrarier, il s'est enfermé dans ces cachots répondit-il l'air las. Je vais aller le voir et tenté de réparer les choses dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule. 

Elle lui fit un mince sourire auquel il répondit et Dragana quitta les toilettes en disant à l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets de se refermer.

Albus dit le professeur McGonagall lorsque le vacarme des lavabos s'arrêta. Humm dit-il perdu dans ces pensées. Dragana est l'héritière d'Aulivaruss Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle. 

Il leva les yeux vers elle, il lui avait raconté cette histoire, il y a longtemps déjà, mais l'esprit vif de Minerva avait rapidement fait le lien. Il hocha la tête.

**** Et Severus vient de l'apprendre ? C'est elle qui l'a blesser n'est-ce pas ? 

Il hocha la tête attendant les reproches de son adjointe. Elle ne lui en fit pas, elle se contenta de posé sa main sur son bras et de sourire.

Venez Albus, je crois qu'une tasse de thé et une bonne nuit de sommeil est nécessaire dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Cessez de vous en faire, Severus ne vous en voudra pas éternellement, Dragana va tout arranger. Je l'espères Minerva, je l'espère. 

Dragana marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle appréhendait la tempête qui s'annonçait. Elle savait qu'il y avait deux passages pour se rendre à ces appartements, par son bureau et une autre porte dérober au rez-de-chaussée donnant sur une longue escalier menant à ces appartements. Elle passerait par là, le tableau de son bureau était encore plus malcommode que lui, elle n'arriverait pas à le corrompre. Elle tourna le coin et repéra l'emplacement, c'était entre les deux statues, un serpent et un dragon. Il aurait du voir l'analogie plutôt songea-t-elle en s'approchant. Elle posa sa main sur le mur, il était dur, elle ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir. Elle regarda le serpent, il n'avait rien de particulier, le dragon, non plus, elle soupira.

Mademoiselle Serpã 

Dragana sursauta, elle se retourna et vit le Barron Sanglant flotter à quelques pieds d'elle.

**** Bonsoir cher Barron lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Ce n'est rien, j'étais très concentré, c'est tout. Vous voulez entré ? demanda-t-il un regard espiègle. Oui Pourquoi ne passez-vous pas par son bureau ? Parce qu'il refusera de m'ouvrir. Oui sûrement 

Dragana fronça les sourcils.

**** Je peux peut-être vous aider dit-il en s'approchant. Je sais que c'est contre les principes du collège, mais je dois lui parler, alors si vous pouviez m'aider je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante lui dit-elle. C'est vrai que ce que je m'apprête à faire est contre les règlements de l'école, mais nous sommes Serpentard, et de plus je suis le fantôme officiel de cette maison, donc je ne peux rien vous refuser étant qui vous êtes expliqua le fantôme. 

Dragana lui sourit.

**** Vous savez ? Oui, après faire peur au gens, tout savoir est un des seuls pouvoirs qu'il me reste. Vous savez depuis longtemps ? Depuis votre arriver lors de votre cinquième années. Merci d'avoir garder le secret De rien, mais il semble que cela ne vous à pas beaucoup aider lui dit-il en désignant le mur devant eux. 

Dragana hocha la tête tristement, revenant à la réalité et au dur moment qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle aurait rejoint ces appartements.

Alors comment l'ouvre-t-on ? demanda-t-elle. Prête pour la devinette ? 

Dragana soupira, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cru que serait si facile avec lui.

Oui L'Armoise est…? Une plante 

Il fronça les sourcils.

**** Une herbe… Je croyais que vous aviez passer vos A.S.P.I.C.'s en potions avec mention lui dit-il d'un ton narquois. Oui répondit-elle plus apique. Mais je ne peux pas dire que votre question soit claire. D'accord, d'accord, alors l'Armoise est une plante…? De la famille des composées dit-elle toute fière de s'être souvenu de ce détail. 

Rien ne se produisit.

Non, c'est cours son loin dites donc la nargua-t-il. Barron dit-elle en le menaçant de son doigt. Artémis dit-il. Oh ! dit-elle un peu gêner. 

Mais voyant qu'il riait d'elle, elle se reprit et renchérit.

Je n'y aies pas penser voilà tout. C'est trop simple, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus compliquer de la part du professeur Rogue. Ouais dit-il en riant. Artémis dit-elle d'un air renfrogné. 

Aussitôt dit le mur se mit à briller, il y avait des inscriptions vertes et argents sur différentes pierres.

**** Voilà le compliqué auquel vous vous attendiez dit-il d'un ton sournois. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasses ? Dites-moi, faites-moi gagner du temps dit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante. Il faut choisir et poser votre main sur la bonne. 

Dragana regarda le mur attentivement, il y avait en tout quatre pierres donc quatre mots.

**** Serpent, Serpenteau, Serpentement, Serpentaire murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais comprit, c'est là que je ne peux plus vous aider lui avoua-t-il. C'est facile, c'est en quelque sorte une devinette, il faut trouver ce qui ne se rattache pas aux Serpentards, c'est seulement une question de vocabulaire expliqua-t-elle. Allez-y je vous écoute dit-il en enjoignant le geste à la parole. Serpent, c'est clair c'est un serpent. Serpentau est un jeune serpent. Serpentement c'est l'état de ce qui serpente et Serpentaire est un oiseau qui mange des serpents dit-elle en souriant et en posant la main sur cette pierre. 

Le mur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'escalier.

Impressionnant dit-il en regardant pardessus son épaule. Merci Barron. Allez maintenant je vous laisse, vous saurez bien vous débrouiller avec une simple porte barrée lui dit-il. N'oubliez pas vous ne m'avez jamais vu ce soir. C'est promis, merci pour tout et bonsoir lui dit-elle en s'aventurant dans les marches. 

Elle descendit les marches et arriva bientôt devant la porte, elle faillit renoncer, décidément elle n'avait pas sa place chez les Gryffondors. Le courage ne fait vraiment pas partit de mes qualités songea-t-elle en voyant sa main qui tremblait de terreur. Mais elle ne devait pas renoncer, elle devait le faire, au moins pour Dumbledore qui avait garder son secret durant toutes ces années et qui en payait le prix maintenant. Dragana leva la main et frappa, aucune réponse. À quoi bon cogné songea-t-elle. Je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas. 

**** Je sais que vous êtes là professeur. Fichez le camp cria-t-il. 

Au moins je ne le réveille pas songea-t-elle.

Allez, ouvrez, 

Pas de réponse.

Non ? Très bien dit-elle. Vous l'aurez voulu. 

Dragana posa sa main sur la poignée, barrée, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Je vous jure que je vais vous parlez ce soir Severus Rogue se dit-elle a elle-même pour se donner du courage.

**** ALOHOMORA murmura-t-elle la baguette pointer sur la porte. 

La porte se déverrouilla et Dragana l'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il est le temps de réagir. Il était appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée, il se retourna vivement vers elle, le visage déformé par la fureur.

**** Qui vous a autoriser à entrer ici ? grogna-t-il en avançant vers elle. Je m'y suis autoriser moi-même, je dois vous parler dit-elle d'une voix calme pour cacher sa nervosité. Il n'y a plus rien à dire cracha-t-il en retournant près de la cheminée. Non, écoutez, essayez de comprendre dit-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer, je comprends très bien rugit-il en avançant vers elle à grande enjambées. 

Il se planta devant elle, la dévisageant d'un regard féroce, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette état, pourtant il avait eut mainte fois des raisons de ce mettre en colère contre elle. Dragana retenait son souffle, pour la première fois elle avait réellement peur de lui.

** Je comprends que vous et ce vieux fou n'ayez pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire la vérité siffla-t-il d'une voix plus amère. ** C'est faux et vous le savez très bien et laissez le professeur Dumbledore en dehors de tout ça dit-elle d'une voix plus rude. C'est à ma demande qu'il ne vous à rien dit, alors si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un se sera à moi et uniquement à moi, mais pas avant de m'avoir écouter. 

Il la regarda un instant, sa respiration était saccadée par la colère et une lueur étrange flamboyait dans ces yeux. Dragana avait apprit à la reconnaître avec les années, c'était de la tristesse, il était blesser et se sentait trahit. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'elle, les pans de sa cape tourbillonnent derrière lui. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et croisa les bras. Dragana s'approcha doucement, tout n'était pas perdu s'il ne l'avait pas déjà mit dehors par n'importe lequel moyen.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous professeur commença-t-elle doucement. Si je ne vous aies rien dit c'est parce que c'est en moi que je n'avait pas confiance. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête à quoi ? grogna-t-il. Je n'étais pas prête à faire ce que vous auriez pu attendre de moi étant qui je suis dit-elle en baissant la tête. C'était du moins la raison autrefois et si je ne vous l'ai pas dit, même après que vous ayez trouver ce livre. C'était parce que j'avais honte de moi, c'est ma lâcheté que j'ai voulu vous cacher 

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, elle avait toujours la tête baissée.

**** J'ai accepter sans rien dire de me cacher quand le professeur Dumbledore a juger que ma vie pouvait être menacer commença-t-elle d'une voix plus enrouer. 

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

**Mais je n'ai jamais été d'accord, la vérité c'est que je me suis cacher pour ne pas faire face. Je n'ai pas eut la force, de m'exposer et de supporter les regards soupçonneux des gens, pas plus que le regard méprisant de ceux qui m'appelle madame Voldemort. **

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, elle ne s'était pas trompé, elle l'avait déçu. 

**** J'ai reporter le plus loin possible le jour où je devrais vous dire la vérité, car je sais à quel point vous mépriser les lâches et je savais que je vous décevrait parce que c'est de que je suis conclut-elle en tournant les talons. 

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

**** Où allez-vous ? 

Dragana se tourna vers lui, il regardait toujours dehors.

**Vous avez fini de me dire toute vos débilités ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. **

Dragana se retourna et mis sa main sur la poignée les yeux embués.

**** Je dis débilités parce que c'est le mot qui convient commença-t-il. 

Dragana tourna la poignée.

**Vous n'êtes pas lâche, enfin regarder le trajet que vous avez fait. **

Dragana lâcha la poignée et se retourna vers lui, complètement soufflé.

**Dragana vous avez vécu de dure épreuve et vous êtes toujours là. **

En temps normal pour Dragana, entendre son prénom dans sa bouche aurait été un pur moment d'extase, comme si enfin il voulait briser cette distance qui était toujours entre eux. Mais il ne le faisait pas dans ce but, chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom c'était pour lui faire la morale, la grondé ou la saisir. 

Mais vous vous ne seriez pas rester cacher protesta-t-elle. N'essayer pas de penser à ma place, vous avez cette fâcheuse tendance a pensé que vous pouvez anticipé mes pensées, cela m'agace au plus haut point ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale en se tournant vers elle. 

Sa voix était dur, mais il ne semblait pas disposer à laisser les choses aller ainsi.

**** Vous avez encore beaucoup de croûte à manger avant de pouvoir chausser mes souliers lui dit-il d'un ton sournois. 

Le feux monta aux joues de la jeune femme.

Les mangemorts restant en liberté après la disparition de Voldemort voulait votre peau, vous cachez était la meilleur solution dit-il sans la moindre expression sur son visage. Non, je lui ai laissé le champ libre en ne me manifestant pas dit-elle avec amertume. Maintenant il y aura encore plus de mangemort. Non, vous étiez trop jeune pour tout ça et vous deviez rester en vie pour le jour ou tout cela prendra son sens reprit-il d'un ton dur, sans être abrupte pour autant. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Vous combattez Voldemort, comme vous le pouvez, vous avez joint l'ordre du phénix et vous formez des élèves qui deviendront peut-être auror. De bon auror, puisque dans vos cours ils apprennent à vraiment connaître leurs ennemis. 

La jeune femme était gêner, il faisait une chaleur infernal tout à coup. Ces mots dans la bouche de quelqu'un comme Lupin ou Dumbledore n'aurait aucun effet, parce que de nature trop accommodante. Seul lui avait cette façon douce et à la fois douloureuse de dire les choses. Et parce que ce n'était pas le genre à dire ces choses sans les pensées Dragana le laissa poursuivre sans s'opposer. 

De plus, même chez les Serpentards il y a du changement, alors cesser de dire que tout ça est inutile dit-il d'un ton teinter d'agacement. Même sans vous dévoiler, vous avez toujours défendu votre maison avec conviction et tenter de redonner aux Serpentards leurs lettres de noblesses. Parfois avec des moyens contestables dit-il mesquinement, presque honteux d'être soudainement si doux. 

Dragana eut un petit rire, il se souvenait de ça, l'histoire du costume blanc et des papillons. Il eut un tic de la bouche.

**** Vous ne m'en voulez plus ? demanda-t-elle. Oui, je vous en veux toujours de ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt dit-il de sa voix ténébreuse qui terrifiait tant les élèves. Mais comme toujours à chacune de vos bêtises, j'imagine que cela finira par me passé. 

Dragana eut faible sourire, elle espérait que cela lui passerait vite.

Comment va votre épaule ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil. Ça va, j'ai fait un petit somme dit-il ironiquement. Je suis désolé dit-elle en s'approchant. Mais je vous est supplier de partir. Je sais, mais à ce moment je ne savais pas que ma présence serait complètement superflu. 

Dragana lui fit un mince sourire et prit place dans le second fauteuil.

C'était très chevaleresque de votre part. Cessez de vous moquer de moi grommela-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais je ne me moque pas de vous, vous vous êtes encore porter à ma rescousse et je vous en remercie dit-elle sincèrement. 

Il détourna les yeux et regarda les flammes. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence. Il semblait réfléchir, les yeux perdu dans les flammes en tournant entre ces doigts une mèche de cheveux.

Comment êtes-vous devenu animagus ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mon père m'a apprit répondit-elle laconiquement. Mais votre père est mort quand vous aviez quinze ans lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quatorze, j'ai eu quinze ans quelques mois après sa mort, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas vous être métamorphoser cette nuit là dans la forêt interdite ? Vous voulez dire le soir où il m'a enlever ? Oui Je l'ai fait dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de la cheminée. Quand j'ai tenter de le tuer… Vous avez tenter de le tuer ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine surprise, qui lors d'une autre discussion aurait pu amuser Dragana. Oui Étiez-vous sur d'en être capable ? Bien sur que j'en étais capable, n'oubliez pas qui était mes parents répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Alors toute cette histoire de malédiction. Oui, c'est exact. je ne peux pas le tuer et lui non plus ne le peut pas, il a soulever ce point avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ce soir là. Comment a-t-il réussi à vous contrôler sous votre forme animal ? demanda-t-il de son air inquisiteur Il n'en a pas eut le besoin, après avoir échouer à le tuer, j'ai paniquer et je me suis métamorphoser. Mais le dragon est un animal très complexe, il y a le feu, les ailes et la queue. Je n'étais animagus que depuis quelques mois et n'étant pas l'animal le plus discret en raison de sa taille, je n'avais pas eut beaucoup l'occasion de m'exercer. Je ne contrôlait strictement rien, alors il a peut-être été impressionner une fraction de seconde, mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que rien ne se passait il s'est mis à rire et il s'est approcher de moi, il est aller jusqu'à poser sa main sur moi pour me narguer. C'est à ce moment là que la foudre c'est abattu sur nous. La foudre ? Oui c'est depuis ce temps que j'ai des visions. 

Il soupira. Ce léger détail aurait peut-être put m'aider dans mes recherches ronchonna-t-il pour lui même, mais il reprit calmement. 

Elle aurait créer un lien ? C'est ce qu'on dit les carte du professeur Trelawney répondit-elle. Source contestable, mais tout ça a une certaine logique. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, de plus j'ai remarquer que les soirs d'orages mes visions sont plus prononcer, j'ai fouiller cette piste, mais je n'ai rien trouver. Je vais vérifier à mon tour. Mais malgré la foudre vous êtes rester conscient tout les deux ? Oui, la foudre m'a toucher moi et lui à travers moi, mais étant gigantesque sous ma forme animal, je n'ai été qu'un peu secouer et lui aussi, mais le choc m'a fait perdre ma forme animal et il m'a stupéfixer expliqua-t-elle en s'assoyant. Vos yeux ? Oui depuis ce temps j'ai garder quelques caractéristiques de mon animal même sous ma forme humaine, mes yeux sont plus pâles, avant ils étaient semblable à ceux de Drago. J'ai aussi remarqué que mon odorat était plus développer et … 

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes et se tourna vers la cheminée. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dans un petit raclement de gorge envoya une petite flamme verte dans l'âtre. Elle le regarda, il était rare de lire de l'amusement dans ces yeux, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Je ne pourrais pas allumer un brasier, mais avec un peu de pratique je suis parvenu à allumer une chandelle dit-elle un peu gêner. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche et replongea son regard ténébreux dans le vide.

Que vous a dit le professeur Dumbledore avant que vous veniez ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Pas grand choses, il semblait un peu abattu pour tout vous dire, avant d'aller vous voir à l'infirmerie il est aller voir Potter et à ce que j'ai comprit ça ne c'est pas bien passer là non plus. 

Il soupira.

**** Il a été étrange tout à l'heure souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle. Il m'a pour ainsi dire crier dessus répondit-il avec un regard de perplexité. Le professeur Dumbledore ? Oui. Et que lui avez-vous dit pour le mettre en colère ? demanda-t-elle mi-apeuré de la réponse. Quand il m'a dit que mon entêtement aurait pu me coûter la vie, je lui ai répondu que c'était ces mensonges qui avaient failli me tuer dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Professeur souffla-t-elle désappointé. Je sais vociféra-t-il en se levant. Ça va comme ça, rassurez-vous je ne suis pas fier de moi. 

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et encore une fois lui tourna le dos.

Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore a de plus en plus de difficulté à supporter la situation. Que voulez dire ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Et bien, Harry croit que nous sommes deux méchants sorciers qui veulent sa mort dit-elle ironiquement. 

Il secoua la tête d'agacement.

Le professeur Dumbledore devrait le rentré lui aussi dans la catégorie des gens obstinés dit-il d'un ton hautain. Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle amusé. Selon lui une chose que nous ayons en commun vous et moi serait l'obstination. Dites donc vous l'avez piquer au vif pour qu'il vous dise des atrocités pareil dit-elle ironiquement. C'est faux je ne suis pas obstiner, vous par contre… 

Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.

**** Allons professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange tant, que le professeur Dumbledore et vous vous soyez disputer ou que je me moque un peu de vous ? 

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre sans répondre, Dragana attendit quelques secondes, mais rien. 

Voilà pourquoi il est plus facile d'essayer d'anticiper vos pensées dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me répondre n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais pas du lui dire tout ce que je lui ai dit avoua-t-il d'une voix plus rauque. C'était la première fois qu'il vous parlait comme ça ? 

Il hocha la tête 

Il vous a dit des choses blessantes ? demanda Dragana de plus en plus surprise. Non, seulement la vérité La vérité peut être blessante parfois tenta-t-elle pour qu'il clarifie sa pensée. Non, il ne m'a pas blesser, j'ai seulement prit conscience du fardeau qui pèse sur ces épaules, mais tout ça après lui avoir fait des reproches. 

Dragana eut un faible sourire, elle avait vécu cette situation aussi, il y a longtemps.

Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? J'irai lui parler demain soupira-t-il. 

Dragana eut un sourire, c'était la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

**** Bonne nuit professeur dit-elle avant de retirer sa main et de s'éloigner. Bonne nuit répondit-il sans la regarder. 

Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta ces appartements, elle était épuiser et n'avait plus qu'une envie aller se coucher. Elle remonta les escaliers lentement, heureusement la porte dérober était plus facile à ouvrir de l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le corridor, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il était encore un peu bourru, mais elle savait que comme il l'avait dit, cela finirait par lui passer. 

**** Alors tout est bien qui finit bien dit une voix derrière elle. 

Dragana sursauta et se retourna.

Barron, vous m'avez fait peur dit-elle avec un sourire. 

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

**** Comment savez-vous que tout est bien qui finit bien ? Vous nous avez espionner dit-elle avec rudesse. Non, non.. Barron dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt. D'accord un peu, je l'avoue. Vous me décevez beaucoup… Oh, allons ne soyez pas si coincer vous ne faisiez que parler la coupa-t-il. Si je m'en était mêler… Dumbledore veut que je le déride un peu, mais c'est peine perdu, la seule façon serait de… Barron, vous n'oseriez pas dit-elle scandalisé. Prendre possession de son corps dit-il en avançant vers elle un sourire malicieux. Barron ce n'était pas vous… Non, si j'avais prit possession de son corps ce soir mon enfant, vous seriez encore dans ces appartements et pas entrain de parler dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Barron vous êtes… Un amoureux transi dit-il en riant avant de disparaître. 

Dragana éclata de rire, ce fantôme était incroyable, se devait être un sacré séducteur de son vivant. 

**__**

Voilà c'était tout pour ce onzième chapitre de 22, alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? J'attends vos reviews. Je publierai sûrement un autre chapitre entre Noël et le jour de l'an, mais pas avant, alors je vous souhaite joyeux Noël à tous et de beaux cadeaux.

À la prochaine May-Luna


	12. Les soupçons de Harry

**__**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi !!! Seulement Dragana et sa vie digne d'un soap américain.

Les réponse aux reviews :

Livalia : Je ne veux pas te faire de la compétition, mais quand j'ai lu ta review, il était quatre heure du matin, j'ai éclaté de rire au mot mouchoir moi aussi, lol. Merci pour tes reviews.

Jenny : Plate ?NOOOOOON. Le qualificatif que j'utiliserais pour toi est constante, merci pour ta review.

Lena() et Meline Snape : Merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur !!!

Sailor Digital : Wow, une longue review, accompagné d'une nouvelle lectrice, chic, chic, chic. Je suis contente que cela te plaise, tu es la première à me dire que mes chapitres sont longs, c'est vrai, mon plus long jusqu'à présent 46 ou quelques chose dans ce coin là, il y a seulement 22 chapitre à ma fic, mais elle a déjà 315 pages et j'en suis au chapitre 14. Tarder ? je sais po O_~, non je sais, mais je le dis pas, sinon ça gâcherait le punch, tu sais quand on lit et on croit que ça va arriver et que rien ne se passe, les deux imbéciles reculent au dernier moment, quand la tension et le désir sont à couper au couteau ? J'adore ces moment, ainsi quand ça se produit enfin t'es tout énerver et tu veux sauté partout. À la prochaine

Servina Roguette : Contente de voir que tu as aimer le combat, les scènes d'action ne sont pas franchement mon fort, mais j'essaie tout de même. Le Baron Sanglant, oui il lui manque une dalle, tu vas voir O_o. Merci, Oh ! j'allais oublier, est-ce que le père Noël t'a apporter un tit'Sevy ?

Voilà je vous laisses au chapitre 12, qui aurait pu aussi s'appeler : Dragana se vide le cœur ou Rogue est trop curieux, ou encore Neville est le plus lucide, Harry fait des Stupidités, Neville Londubat au menus ???? Et plein d'autre du même genre, alors comme vous le voyez le titre que j'ai choisi restait encore le moins stupide. Ce chapitre est un peu pèle mêle, il se passe beaucoup de chose et rien en même temps, il n'a pas vraiment une grande utilité dans l'histoire, mais puisqu'il était déjà écrit et qu'il fait 41 pages ( de mon temps ) je vous le donnes. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Les soupçons de Harry

On était déjà au début du mois de Décembre, Dragana se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau et regardait dehors. La forêt interdite avait entièrement perdu ces feuilles et l'herbe avait prit une couleur morne. Elle félicitait les deux braves qui osaient se promener dans le parc, malgré la température, trop froide pour cette période de l'année. La jeune femme plissa les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait et lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore cela la fit sourire. Ils s'étaient réconcilier rapidement, le lendemain de l'Halloween, l'un comprenant les raisons de l'autre, il n'y avait rien eut d'exceptionnelle à pardonner. Mais Dragana savait que pour son ancien professeur de potions la vérité avait été dur à digérer. Il s'était montré distant et froid durant quelque temps, mais Dragana et Dumbledore l'avaient laissé faire sachant qu'il finirait bien par leur pardonner. Cela c'était fait graduellement, mais la jeune femme avait avouer au vieux directeur être étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle cela s'était fait. Il avait comprit les raisons de Dumbledore, mais vis à vis des raisons Dragana il avait gardé quelques réserves, les trouvant complètement dénuées de sens. Il lui avait tout de même pardonner, finalement, après l'avoir fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui mentir. Dragana avait hésité à promettre, n'étant pas du genre à trahir ces promesses, mais l'avait tout de même fait et la situation était maintenant au beau fixe entre eux. Elle passa un doigt autour du collet de sa veste et bougea sa tête pour lutter contre l'envie de se gratter. La marque des ténèbres nicher au creux de son cou la démangeait depuis maintenant deux jours, elle savait qu'il les appelait, mais grâce à la potion de Rogue elle ne sentait pas la douleur, seule cette démangeaison l'avertissait. Elle ne voulait pas se gratter sachant que se serait encore pire après, mais bon sang que c'était agaçant. Elle se dirigea vers son pupitre pour essayer de se changer les idées, Harry, Ron et Hermione seraient là dans quelques minutes pour leur cours particulier. Si ces leçons étaient agréable au début, la jeune femme avait rapidement perdu entrain après Halloween. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait raconté ce qu'avait entendu Harry et Ron ce soir là et bien qu'il lui ait assurer que Harry lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute, le jeune garçon semblait le voir autrement. Il n'avait pas émit d'accusation direct, mais elle le voyait dans ces yeux qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en elle et le surprenait souvent entrain de l'épier. Le rouquin participait aux messes basses de son ami, seule Hermione semblait réellement disposer à lui laisser sa chance. La situation n'était pas désespérer, elle pourrait toujours leur parler, ce que Rogue lui avait suggérer de ne pas faire " il ne vous croirons pas et votre secret ne sera plus en sécurité " avait-il dit. Dragana avait d'abord cru que c'était de la mauvaise fois, mais si elle ne leur avait rien dit jusqu'à présent c'était parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Non pas que son secret serait en danger avec eux, mais bien qu'ils ne la croiraient pas. Personne, n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'Aulivaruss Serpentard, il faisait parti des dessous de l'histoire de Poudlard. Alors comment dire que vous êtes son héritière quand peu de gens savent qu'il a vraiment exister. La plus part des gens resteraient septique devant une histoire comme celle-ci, mais si en plus on parle de notre trios, c'était croire au miracle. Harry et ces amis étaient méfiant et ça la jeune femme en comprenait les raisons, elle l'était elle aussi après tout. Toujours aux aguets à essayer d'anticiper qui serait à même de lui tendre un piège, elle était ainsi depuis longtemps et il n'y avait que très peu de personne en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Probablement était-ce la même chose pour lui, après le faux Maugrey de l'an passé, sans doute était-ce encore plus dur de faire confiance, sachant que même quelqu'un en qui Dumbledore semblait avoir une infini confiance pouvait s'avérer être un ennemi. Alors quelqu'un avec un passé aussi obscur que le sien il valait mieux ne pas espérer. Dragana entendit des voix dans la salle de classe, la faisant ainsi sortir de ces pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, passant sa tête dans le cadrage, elle vit que les trois Gryffondors venaient d'arriver. 

Installez-vous, j'arrive dans une petite minute leur dit-elle en disparaissant dans son bureau. 

Dragana se dirigea vers son pupitre, prit sa baguette et son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ressortit de son bureau quelques secondes plus tard.

**Bonjour leur dit-elle en descendant les marches. ** Bonjour répondit Hermione. 

Harry se contenta de ronchonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un bonjour. Ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'assombrir Dragana d'avantage, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de tous s'asseoir ensemble autour d'une table, alors elle approcha une chaise et prit place au côté d'Hermione. Harry était assied en face d'elle et ne la regardait pas, c'était sa nouvelle façon de faire, la regarder le moins possible. Cela désespérait Dragana, si au moins il lui en parlait, cela aurait peut-être démontré une envie de savoir et de croire en la vérité, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Alors où en étions-nous ? demanda Dragana en essayant de ne pas montré son agacement. Les attaques de mangemort répondit Hermione. Oui acquiesça-t-elle, se souvenant que c'était ce sujet qu'ils avaient abordé la semaine passée. Alors, Ron est-ce que tu peux nous rappeler les points que nous avons aborder au dernier cours ? 

Après avoir éclairci les éléments du dernier cours, Dragana entreprit de passer à un élément nouveau. 

**** Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des boucliers magiques ? 

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, tandis qu'Harry regardait par la fenêtre.

**** Harry est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention ? 

Il se retourna et la regarda, les bras replier contre son torse, un air renfrogné. C'est bien songea-t-elle. De mieux en mieux.

**** Celui que je vais vous montré aujourd'hui est un peu particulier, il arrête tout les sorts primaires, secondaire et même tertiaire. Il arrête même les sorts interdit ? demanda Ron avec apparemment trop d'enthousiasme pour Harry. Le Doloris seulement, vous le sentirez tout de même, mais au lieu de la douleur brutale qu'il provoque habituellement, vous sentirez comme ci quelqu'un vous frappait et si vous réagissez assez rapidement vous vous en sortirez sans trop de bobo. Alors si je comprends bien commença Hermione. Il n'arrête pas complètement le sortilège, mais au moins il nous permet de réagir. C'est exactement ça Hermione acquiesça Dragana. Dans la magie ancienne ce bouclier était appeler le bouclier de Merlin, il faut une certaine puissance magique pour y arriver. Bien des sorciers n'y sont jamais arriver et il est rare que de jeunes sorciers soient en mesure de le produire décemment. Il faut beaucoup de concentration et la formule est un peu compliquer. Voici la formule dit-elle en la faisant apparaître au tableau. 

Ils plissèrent les yeux tout les trois cette fois, apparemment la curiosité de Harry semblait avoir prit le dessus.

**** C'est quelle langue ? demanda Ron éberlué. C'est de l'Elfique souffla Hermione les yeux toujours rivé au tableau. Et comment est-on censé prononcer ça ? demanda Ron. DIAMRÉ ATALANI DARA répondit Dragana en prenant soin de détaché chaque syllabe. Grosso modo ça veut dire par toute la puissance de ma magie je crée ce bouclier. Ce serait plus simple à dire comme ça s'exclama Ron en secouant la tête. 

Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un faible sourire de la part de Harry.

Oui, peut-être, mais encore là ce n'est pas le plus complexe lança Dragana pour capter de nouveau leur attention. 

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, attendant la suite.

Il faut pouvoir le visualisé, c'est là que la concentration entre en jeu. Le bouclier de Merlin apparaît à chacun dans une couleur différente et tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi a trouver votre couleur vous ne pourrez pas le visualisé expliqua-t-elle. 

Hermione la regarda perplexe ce qui fit rire Dragana s'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait cette expression sur son visage.

Alors comment fait-on ? demanda-t-elle sans changer d'expression. Chaque couleurs à une signification, il vous faut donc trouver la couleur qui vous convient. Prenez la formule en note et pratiquer vous un peu à la prononcer, je reviens dit-elle en s'éloignant. 

Dragana remonta les marches jusqu'à son bureau.

**** Est-ce que tu connais la signification des couleurs ? demanda Ron à Hermione. 

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

**** Il doit y avoir des livres la dessus répondit-elle. 

Leur professeur réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, dévalant les marches un livre dans les mains.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir ce que ça donne au finale ? demanda Hermione une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Oui, pourquoi pas répondit Dragana. 

Elle se dirigea au beau milieu de la pièce. 

**** DIAMRÉ ATALANI DARA lança Dragana après avoir fermé les yeux une brève seconde. 

Elle fut aussitôt bien enfermé sous un dôme vert émeraude, d'une clarté indéfinissable, les trois Gryffondors la regardant la bouche ouverte. Elle rompit le charme et se dirigea vers eux.

Est-ce qu'il est possible que votre bouclier soit vert à cause de votre appartenance aux Serpentards ? demanda Hermione qui cherchait un début de piste. Non lui répondit Dragana en souriant. C'est plus profond que ça. Est-ce que vous avez vu les auras avec le professeur Trelawney ? Non, j'ai arrêter vite fait les cours de divinations répondit Hermione avec une voix qui dénotait un certain mépris que la jeune femme pouvait comprendre. Non on ne les a pas vu encore répondit Ron en riant devant l'air d'Hermione. C'est dommage, car c'est un peu la même chose. Plusieurs couleurs peuvent nous convenir, mais il y en a une qui prédomine et c'est de celle là que le bouclier prendra la couleur. C'est la couleur qui représente notre caractère, nos qualités et dans certain cas nos défaut. Alors je vous prête ce livre pour faire un peu de recherche dit-elle en leur tendant un livre intitulé : La symbolique des couleurs. Mais la plus grande part de recherche c'est en vous que vous devrez la faire. 

Ron fronça les sourcils, toujours un peu dans le brouillard, Dragana le remarqua.

**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne choisirez pas la couleur, exemple votre bouclier ne sera pas blanc parce que vous désirer être quelqu'un de sage. C'est là où ça ressemble à l'auras, la couleur de votre bouclier reflète votre personnalité. **

Ron hocha la tête.

Très bien c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, essayez pour notre prochaine rencontre d'avoir trouver la couleur et nous l'essaierons, n'oublier pas, pas de pratique en dehors d'ici. 

Les trois hochèrent la tête cette fois.

**** Bon, aller filez maintenant.. 

Le maître des potions entra dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal quelques minutes plus tard, ne trouvant pas Dragana, il monta à son bureau. Elle était assise à son pupitre, le visage enfoui dans ces mains, ça devait s'être mal passé. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence, alors il frappa doucement et elle leva la tête vers lui, un peu surprise.

**** Bonjour professeur 

Elle semblait surmener. Voyant l'expression sur son visage Dragana lui fit un mince sourire.

**** Ça va, juste un petit coup de fatigue l'assura-t-elle. Entrez, restez pas là. 

Il se dirigea vers la chaise devant son bureau.

**** Ça c'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il. Non, en fait c'était moins pire que la semaine passé, nous avons discuter des attaques de mangemort et j'ai ensuite commencer à leur parler du bouclier de Merlin. Le bouclier de Merlin, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont réussir ça ? demanda-t-il la voix teinté de sarcasme. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je voulais qu'ils commencent à songé à la couleur qu'il pourrait prendre. Et quel couleur prend le votre ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité que la jeune femme lui voyait rarement. Un joli vert émeraude répondit le professeur Atrius de son tableau. 

Dragana lui lança un regard oblique, il avait prit cette habitude, de s'ingérer dans toute les conversations. Rogue eut un sourire en coin en la voyant faire. Le professeur Atrius quitta son tableau en ronchonnant.

Je déteste quand il fait ça et quand je lui signifie, il se pousse et je ne peux plus entrer dans mes appartements murmura-t-elle plus pour elle même. Quirrel mettait un drap par dessus, mais je crois que c'était parce qu'il en avait peur expliqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. 

Dragana éclata de rire.

**** Et le votre professeur ? demanda Dragana en reprenant son sérieux. 

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

Votre bouclier, quelle couleur prend-il ? Violet. 

Dragana eut un petit sourire se souvenant parfaitement de la signification de cette couleur.

Alors est-ce que tout est prêt pour Mercredi ? demanda-t-il pour mettre fin à ces réflexions. Oui le professeur Flitwick m'a assurer de sa présence et tout mes pièges sont près. Et les votres ? Oui 

Dragana étira son collet et bougea son cou, la marque lui piquait toujours. En relevant les yeux, son regard croisa celui du maître des potions qui semblait soupçonneux. La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, mais se lança tout de même, il était sans doute une des seules personnes qui pourrait l'aider avec ce problème.

Est-ce que cela vous arrive, qu'elle pique ? 

Il la regardait étrangement, il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

**** La marque est-ce qu'elle vous démange parfois ? Non répondit-il un sourcils relever. Depuis quand vous démange-t-elle ? Depuis deux jours environs. Et qu'est-ce que ça a l'air ?demanda-t-il le visage rigide. Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas a voir dit-elle un peu piteuse. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais j'avoue trouver ça étrange. Je sais moi aussi, mais vous comprenez que vu la nature de la chose je ne veuille pas en parler à madame Pomfresh. Oui 

Un moment passa, avant que Rogue reprenne la parole, il avait mûrement réfléchit à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

**** Voulez-vous que je jette un œil ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurer. 

Dragana figea devant l'offre, mais elle devait s'assurer que ce n'était rien de grave. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est que ton cou bon sang, c'est pas comme s'il te faisait… Bon enfin passons se dit-elle pour elle même.

**** Oui, je dois avouer que cela commence à m'inquiéter répondit-elle en se levant. 

Elle enleva sa cape et la posa sur sa chaise. Dragana était toujours vêtu de noir et optait la plus part du temps pour des pantalons. Elle portait aujourd'hui une veste de lainage à capuchon noire à mi-cuisse et un éternel pantalon noir. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers Rogue qui se levait. En se postant devant lui, elle évita son regard et lui tourna le dos.

Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours habiller de noir ? souffla-t-il alors qu'elle écartait ces cheveux. Est-ce que vous savez que venant de vous la question pourrait paraître étrange lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en le regardant pardessus son épaule. 

Il roula les yeux, elle n'aimait pas plus que lui répondre à ce genre de question, mais si lui aurait dégager la question d'une remarque cinglante, elle elle se contentait de lui faire une blague. Il entreprit de dégager doucement son collet pour voir la marque, se faisant il effleura légèrement la peau de son cou. Dragana eut un frisson qu'elle ne put dissimuler.

**** Je… Je suis désolé, j'ai les mains froides dit-il la voix enrouer. Non, ça a simplement chatouiller souffla-t-elle les joues écarlates se risquant d'un vague sourire pardessus son épaule. 

Elle s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, un commentaire, un demi sourire, quelque chose, mais il restait là, le visage fermé et les yeux rivés sur la marque. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Ça ne vous fait pas mal ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Non, je ne prends plus de chance maintenant, à la moindre douleur je prends de la potion, pourquoi ? On dirait qu'elle vient tout juste d'être fait, elle est boursouflée et vous avez quelques cloches d'eau expliqua-t-il en relâchant son collet. Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il nous appelle toujours depuis deux jours, la peau du cou est plus mince que celle du bras expliqua-t-il laconiquement. Alors vous croyez qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire ? demanda-t-elle presque suppliante. Non, mais venez tout de même avec moi dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Où ? demanda-t-elle en refaisant le tour de son bureau pour prendre sa cape. Venez ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte. 

Dragana soupira et passa sa cape avant de le suivre au travers de sa salle de classe, des couloirs de l'école et finalement des cahots. 

**** Nous allons à votre bureau ? demanda-t-elle en marchant à ces côtés. Oui répondit-il simplement en tournant un coin. 

Dragana ne posa pas plus de question, il semblait à présent d'une humeur morose, mais elle ne lui en fit pas le commentaire et le suivit en silence. Ils rentrèrent quelques seconde plus tard dans son bureau et après avoir refermer la porte derrière elle, il se dirigea vers une armoire. Puis un petit pot dans les mains il retourna vers son bureau.

Assoyez-vous dit-il en lui montrant une chaise. 

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, Dragana retira sa cape et prit place sans émettre de contestation. Elle l'entendit qui approchait une seconde chaise et prenait place. La jeune femme écarta de nouveau ces cheveux pour lui laisser le champ libre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le pot, l'odeur âcre de la pommade la submergea rapidement.

Ça sent infecte votre truc remarqua-t-elle en portant une main à son nez. Oui, mais d'ici une heure vous n'aurez plus de trace de brûlure se contenta-t-il de répliquer. 

Il vint pour écarter de nouveau son collet, mais Dragana l'en empêcha.

**** Attendez, cette odeur va imprégner mes vêtements dit-elle en détachant quelques boutons de sa veste donnant une soudaine bouffée de chaleur au maître des potions. 

Il la regarda descendre la veste de sur ces épaules, sans toute fois l'enlever et constata avec un certain soulagement qu'elle portait une camisole. Il fut tout de même troubler pendant quelques instant par les courbes et la délicatesse de ces épaules et de son cou. Tout est noir apparemment songea-t-il en voyant une seconde bretelle sur son épaule droite. Il se donna un coup mentalement pour ces pensées impures et tenta de reprendre contenance, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fit venir par lévitation quelques trucs de son armoire et entreprit d'une main tremblante à l'aide d'un coton tige d'appliquer délicatement de la pommade sur l'affreux dessin nicher au creux de son cou. Son excitation puérile laissa alors place à la rancœur, cette marque autre que la tristesse dans ces yeux, était le seul signe distinctif du calvaire qu'elle avait vécu. Après avoir enduit toute la zone boursoufler de pommade en essayant de chasser cette pensée, il la couvrit d'un pansement, referma le pot et se leva. 

**** Merci lui dit-elle en remontant sa veste et en n'en rattachant les boutons 

Elle se leva et repassa sa cape sur ces épaules en se tournant vers lui. Il fouillait toujours dans son armoire, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle vit la raison de son silence. Une lueur féroce gisait dans ces yeux noirs et comme s'il avait eut peur qu'elle comprenne à quoi il pensait, il se retourna à nouveau vers son armoire.

**** Ce sera bientôt l'heure du dîner vous devriez y aller dit-il d'une voix tendu. 

Tout ce cirque n'eut pour effet que de concrétiser les doutes de la jeune femme.

**** Oui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous ne venez pas ? Oui, oui, j'ai encore quelques petites chose à faire, je vous rejoindrai répondit-il sans la regarder. D'accord dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée. Mais cessez de penser à tout ça, ce que vous pouviez faire vous l'avez fait ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. 

Il la regarda sortir sans dire un mot, se maudissant de l'avoir laisser voir la vérité, la faisant elle aussi pensé à ça.

Dragana vit arriver le maître des potions quelques minutes après que le repas est été servit.

**** Je… murmura-t-il en se glissant à ces côtés. 

Comprenant qu'il préparait des excuses, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour lui dire de laissez tomber. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et lui passa le plat de patate douce. Le reste du dîner se passa calmement au gré des conversations que se livraient les autres autour d'eux. Le professeur Chourave et Hagrid discutaient de limaces qui avaient semble-t-il envahi les serres depuis le début du gel. Dragana et le professeur Rogue discutèrent quelques instants avec le professeur Flitwick, question de clarifier les derniers points pour le club de duel de demain. La grande salle se vida peu à peu et la jeune femme se leva lorsqu'elle eut fini son morceau de gâteau au carotte. 

Je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches pour mes cours vous venez m'aider ? demanda-t-elle. À moins bien sur que vous ailler prévu de passer la soirée à faire des traits rouges sur les infâmes devoirs de vos petits cornichons ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je dois moi aussi aller à la bibliothèque dit-il en se levant. Et si mes élèves étaient autre chose que des petits cornichons, je pourrais faire plus souvent autre chose de mes soirées que de faire des traits rouges comme vous dites ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ils ne peuvent pas être tous aussi brillant que moi dit-elle avec un faux air suffisant en repoussant sa chaise. Ouais ronchonna-t-il en l'imitant. 

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. En passant devant la classe de défense, ils constatèrent que la porte était entrebâillée.

**** J'avais pourtant bien fermer la porte murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. 

Rogue passa devant elle, près a égorgé l'élève qui y trouverait entrain de fouiller inopinément dans les affaires de sa collègue, mais Dragana l'arrêta.

**** Attendez chuchota-t-elle humant l'air et le retenant par le bras. 

Il se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle repassa devant lui en sortant sa baguette et poussa la porte doucement. Puis à pas feutrer elle avança, regardant partout, même au plafond, car si son odorat ne c'était pas tromper ce qu'elle cherchait pourrait bien y être cacher.

**** Qu'est-ce… 

Dragana se retourna vers Rogue, il se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte. La jeune femme fit quelques pas vers lui un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. 

**** Ne faites pas de bruit lui dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le côté. Ne laisser pas de vide derrière vous ajouta-t-elle en le plaquant contre le mur. Sortez votre baguette, soyez vigilant et couvrez mes arrières. 

Il sortit sa baguette les sourcils froncé, une inquiétude grandissante. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à son bureau, il voulu la suivre, mais la jeune femme lui lança un regard de reproche. Il resta contre le mur se souvenant ce qui était arriver la dernière fois qu'il avait refuser de l'écouter. Dragana monta doucement les marches, la porte de son bureau aussi était ouverte de quelques centimètres. Debout devant la porte de son bureau, elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

**** Il est partit souffla le professeur Atrius de son tableau, je crois qu'il se dirige vers la tour des Gryffondors. 

Dragana lui fit un signe de tête et dévala les marches à toute vitesse.

**** Qu'est-ce… Kahles est dans l'école, il se dirige vers la tour des Gryffondors le coupa-t-elle lorsque leur regards se croisèrent. 

Dragana ne fit ni une ni deux et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, le maître des potions sur ces talons.

**** Comment savez-vous ? demanda-t-il en tournant un coin. Parce que j'ai apprit il y a longtemps à reconnaître son odeur répondit-elle. C'est lui qui a libérer le basilique le soir de l'Halloween, j'ai eu un doute avec le bout de la cape qu'ils ont retrouver, mais maintenant l'odeur est beaucoup plus net. 

Ils montèrent les marches au pas de course.

Vous devriez aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore lui dit-elle en gravissant les échelons. Non cette fois-ci vous n'y aller pas seule grogna-t-il. 

Dragana soupira et poursuivi son ascension. Ils atteignirent rapidement le couloir menant à la tours des Gryffondors. Rogue se dirigea aussitôt vers le portrait de la grosse dame, mais Dragana se figea, humant l'air de nouveau.

**** Il est par là dit-elle en pointant un autre couloir à leurs gauche. Vous êtes sur ? demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle. Oui. 

Le tableau de la grosse dame bascula à ce moment, laissant apparaître une Hermione Granger un peu confuse de trouver ces deux professeurs devant.

Hermione rentre immédiatement dans ta salle commune lança Dragana en avançant vers elle. Tu y seras en sécurité et assure toi que personne ne sorte, même si tu dois les pétrifier, d'accord ? Mais… Hermione, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en nous, mais s'il te plaît pour l'instant fait ce que t'ordonne ton professeur et rentre dans ta salle commune. 

Hermione voyant une réelle inquiétude sur le visage de son professeur, hocha la tête et entra dans sa salle commune.

**** Madame dit Dragana pour la grosse dame. Je sais la coupa-t-elle Je ne laisse personne sortir sous aucune forme. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Granger avertir le directeur ? demanda Rogue. Simplement parce que c'est trop dangereux, elle pourrait tombé sur lui au détour d'un corridor, l'odeur est dissiper, il y a longtemps qu'il est passé par ici expliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa course. Mais les autres, ce n'est pas le couvre feu encore, il y a des élèves un peu partout dans le château. Vous avez raison souffla Dragana en s'arrêtant. 

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête.

Oui my lady ? demanda le Baron Sanglant en faisant intrusion d'un mur sur la gauche. Merci d'être venu si rapidement Baron, j'ai besoin de vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que Kahles est dans l'école et que nous sommes à sa poursuite. Comme il vous plaira my lady dit-il en se faufilant au travers du mur de droite. D'accord articula Rogue soufflé en regardant le mur. Vous allez devoir m'expliquer ça plus tard lança-t-il en reprenant sa course derrière elle. Il n'y a rien à expliquer professeur, n'oubliez pas qui je suis répondit-elle sans se retourner. 

Ils tournèrent un autre coin et arrivèrent devant une porte, Dragana tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouiller.

**** Où mènes cette porte ? demanda-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la poignée. Elle donne sur un escalier qui mène aux cachots. ALOHOMORA 

Aussitôt un déclic s'en suivi et Dragana ouvrit la porte. Ils descendirent l'escalier.

Soyez sur vos gardes, l'odeur est de plus en plus net lança la jeune femme pardessus son épaule. 

Au bas des escaliers, ils ouvrèrent une seconde porte et se retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir des cachots.

Par là dit-elle en prenant à droite. 

Ils coururent encore un moment et bifurquèrent de nouveau à droite. C'est à ce moment qu'ils trouvèrent le vampire tenant par la gorge un Neville Londubat les lèvres tremblante d'effrois.

**** Dragana s'exclama-t-il d'un voix métallique. Quelle belle surprise… Non en fait ce n'en ai pas vraiment une, je savais que ce traître d'Atrius te dirait où nous trouver et en bonne fille que tu es tu t'aies jeter dans le piège. 

Kahles Slatina souriait avec malveillance, ces lèvres vermeille entre ouverte laissant apparaître deux longues canines. Ces yeux bleus marins étaient perçants et glacials.

**** Kahles relâche le ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix plus froide que d'ordinaire. Non, mais ne t'en fait pas lorsque j'aurai tuer Potter je m'occuperai de toi lui dit-il avec un sourire goguenard en resserrant sa main sur la gorge de Neville. Je… Je ne suis pas Potter souffla-t-il à moitié étrangler. Londubat fermer la siffla Dragana. Toujours aussi stupide Kahles, tu es tellement aveuglé par ta soif que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que tu n'avais pas le bon gamin ajouta-t-elle en avançant vers lui doucement. 

Le maître des potions regardait la scène sans broncher, elle semblait presque aussi terrifiante que Voldemort en ce moment. Neville perdit connaissance 

Pas un pas de plus sale garce ou je le tue grogna-t-il serrant Neville devant lui comme un bouclier. Connaissant tes faiblesses je peux jurer sans me tromper que se n'est pas ce que tu souhaite. Je devrais peut-être lui dire pourquoi, qu'en penses-tu Dragana ? demanda-t-il en la sondant du regard. Je pourrais lui dire qu'avec un peu de volonté tu aurais pu éviter Ste-Mangouste à ces parents. 

Dragana cessa de marcher, ces yeux devenant de plus en plus blanc, mais pourtant brillant de colère.

Jette ta baguette ! Rogue prends sa baguette ! 

Dragana se tourna vers Rogue et ouvrit sa main pour lui signifier de la prendre. Il hésita une seconde.

**** ACCIO BAGUETTE dit-il. 

La baguette de Dragana quitta rapidement sa main pour se retrouver dans celle de Rogue. La jeune femme ce dirigea vers le maître des potions. 

Espèce d'ordure cria Dragana en frappant Rogue. 

Il tenta de la calmer pour avoir l'air crédible dans cette mascarade théâtrale.

**** Rogue vas-tu la calmer que je puisse la ramener au maître ! lança le vampire. Si tu lâchais plutôt ce stupide gamin pour venir m'aider elle est hystérique siffla-t-il en simulant de contrôle une Dragana qui le frappait tant qu'elle le pouvait. Débrouille toi Rogue, utilise ta baguette, tu es un sorcier, moi j'ai un bon repas chaud ici dit-il en laissant Neville glisser sur le sol. 

Dragana jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit Neville parterre, Kahles se penchant lentement sur son cou. La jeune femme reprit sa baguette à la ceinture du maîtres des potions tout en lui criant des injures. Elle se retourna rapidement.

**** DAGA ARGENTUM cria-t-elle en lançant sa baguette vers lui. 

En plein vol la baguette se changea en dague d'argent et se planta dans l'épaule du vampire. Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle.

**Mes faiblesses ne sont pas celle que tu crois siffla-t-elle entre ces dents alors que Kahles s'envolait en poussière. **

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Dragana s'approcha de Neville qui gisait parterre inconscient.

**** Joli coup de théâtre lança Rogue en s'accroupissant à ces côtés. Merci professeur, vous croyez que j'aurais pu faire une carrière d'espion ? demanda-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Sans problème répondit-il avec un tic de la bouche. Est-ce qu'il s'est fait mordre ? Non répondit-elle en regardant le cou de Neville. 

Elle reprit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- ENERVATUM lança-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et les regarda à tour de rôle.

Où est…où est bégaya-t-il en s'agitant. Du calme Neville dit doucement Dragana en le maintenant au sol. C'est fini, il est mort. 

Neville perdit conscience de nouveau.

Ce garçon n'a aucun nerfs grinça Rogue. Peut-être pas répliqua Dragana en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Mais il a beaucoup d'autre qualités qui compensent largement. 

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et quelques secondes plus tard ils virent le professeur Dumbledore arriver, le professeur McGonagall sur ces talons.

**** Par Merlin, Londubat gémit-elle en voyant le garçon parterre. Il va bien professeur, il a seulement perdu connaissance, trop d'émotion l'assura la jeune femme. Où est-il ? demanda Dumbledore. Il est mort répondit Dragana en se relevant, évitant son regard. Bien, nous allons transporter ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie dit-il en sortant sa baguette et en faisant l'éviter le garçon. 

Le convoie prit la direction de l'infirmerie, Neville planant en tête, suivit du directeur et de son adjointe. Dragana et le maître des potions restait derrière, la jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré le fait d'avoir sûrement sauvé la vie de Neville, elle se sentait comme une enfant qu'on allait réprimandé.. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall demanda à Pomfresh de venir, pendant que Dumbledore déposait le garçon sur un lit.

**** Une simple potion revitalisante et il serra sur ces pieds lança Rogue d'une voix sans émois. Oui approuva Dumbledore en hochant la tête. 

Dragana resta à l'écart et disparu aussitôt qu'ils semblèrent avoir oublier sa présence.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pomfresh en entrant. Ce jeune garçon à les nerfs en boules répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire comme s'il riait lui même de sa réponse. 

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention autre part. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait à côté du lit et Pomfresh examinait Londubat. Le jeune garçon bougea légèrement, il allait se réveiller d'une seconde l'autre. Le maître des potions, sachant pertinemment que le gamin avait une peur bleu de lui, se déplaça latéralement pour qu'il ne soit pas la première personne qu'il apercevrait en ouvrant les yeux. Dumbledore regarda son manège avec 

un petit sourire amusé et Neville ouvrit les yeux. 

Qu'est-ce que… Reste calme Neville, tout va bien, tout est fini l'assura Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. Il a cru que j'étais Harry souffla-t-il avec confusion. 

Le directeur regarda Rogue qui hocha la tête pour approuver ces dires.

**** Il m'a traîner dans tout les corridors de l'école en me disant qu'elle viendrait ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. 

Le gamin semblait de plus en plus confus, mais étrangement lorsque Rogue entra dans son champ de vision, il n'eut pas même un mouvement de surprise, il se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Le maître des potions un peu décontenancer, songea qu'il devait avoir été drôlement éprouver pour lui sourire ainsi, lui qui habituellement n'osait même pas le regarder. 

Tenez, buvez ceci mon garçon et vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux lui ordonna Pomfresh en lui tendant un gobelet de potion. 

Neville prit la potion d'un trait, sous la surveillance de l'infirmière et lui rendit le gobelet.

**** Où est le professeur Serpã ? demanda-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle. 

Le professeur McGonagall et Rogue échangèrent un regard perplexe en scrutant la pièce. 

**** Elle est retourner à ces appartements répondit simplement Dumbledore en lançant un regard bourré de sous entendu au maître des potions. 

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui demandait et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire troll, il quitta l'infirmerie et prit la direction des appartements de la jeune femme. Il arriva devant sa porte quelques minutes plus tard et cogna, un peu inquiet. Elle était partit rapidement, trop rapidement pour que tout ailles bien, si tout allait bien elle serait rester pour être sur que le morveux allait bien songeait-il. Dragana ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant. Rien répondit celui-ci, trouvant la question plus qu'étrange, mais ce qu'il y avait encore de plus étrange c'était l'expression dans ces yeux. Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Oui répondit-il en entrant. 

Il n'était venu juste une fois ici et en cette occasion il ne s'était pas attarder à l'allure de la pièce. Il avait seulement remarquer que le lit semblait avoir été fait par le même artiste que le sien, un Serpentard sans aucun doute. En regardant tout autour, il constata avec stupéfaction que la pièce semblait être partager entre deux univers complètements différents. Elle était chaleureuse et froide à la fois, le mur du fond était en pierre semblable à celle des cachots, mais comportait une grande fenêtre à carreaux synonyme des hauteurs du collège. Une petite table en ébène et ces quatre chaises étaient disposer devant cette fenêtre. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir de couleur vert foncé étaient positionner de façon parfaitement symétrique devant la cheminé de taille plus minime que celle de son bureau. Seulement si ces divans pouvaient paraître très peu accueillant au premier regard, il devait en être tout à fait autrement une fois enfoncer entre deux des gros coussins moelleux beiges crèmes qui y étaient déposé. Elle referma la porte, le faisant ainsi sortir de sa contemplation et passa à ces côtés. Elle évita son regard et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

**** Vous êtes parti bien vite tout à l'heure dit-il en prenant place dans le second fauteuil. J'étais seulement fatigué dit-elle sans le regarder. D'ailleurs j'allais me coucher, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, ce n'est pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors, mais je ne tiens plus debout ajouta-t-elle en se levant. 

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, délibérant une réponse.

**** D'accord dit-il finalement en se levant. Bonne nuit alors ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit répondit-elle. 

Il vint pour ouvrir la porte, mais ce ravisa quelques chose n'aillait pas, il y avait une froideur et une colère contenu dans sa voix et dans ces yeux. La question était : À qui étaient-elles destiné ? Il se retourna vers elle, un sourcils relever, cherchant la vérité sur son visage, était-ce contre lui ? Voyant son air la jeune femme soupira et ce dirigea vers la fenêtre s'entourant de ces bras. Puis tranquillement, dans le cerveau de Severus, les morceaux se remettaient en place.

Comment avez-vous connu Kahles ? demanda-t-il en revenant sur ces pas. Il était un bon ami de mon père soupira-t-elle. 

C'était donc ça, de la culpabilité songea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Écoutez, je ne crois pas que le fait qu'il est été l'ami de votre père justifie votre sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne vous reprochera de l'avoir… Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucun regrets le coupa-t-elle. 

Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elle.

**** Alors pourquoi il y a cette expression dans vos yeux ? demanda-t-il en confrontant son regard. 

Elle baissa la tête et reporta son regard à l'extérieur.

Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tuer et je sais que personne ne m'en blâmera. Seulement la vérité c'est que moi je peux m'en blâmer, connaissant les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai fait avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. 

Le maître des potions était perplexe, décidément les femmes réfléchissent trop se dit-il pour lui même. Surtout celle-ci.

Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites ? Vous l'avez tuer pour protéger Londubat. Non dit-elle en secouant la tête. J'aimerais que la raison de mon geste soit aussi noble, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quand il a déposer Neville parterre il aurait été facile de le pétrifier, non si je l'ai tuer c'est parce que je le voulais. Je n'ai pensé a rien d'autre, Kahles aurait pu nous fournir des informations intéressantes, même pouvant être capitales pour l'ordre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, je voulais qu'il meurt conclut-elle en le regardant. 

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la regarder et elle l'en remerciait, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il tente de lui trouver des excuses. 

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après un moment. Par vengeance et par peur répondit-elle simplement. 

Il attendit encore un instant qu'elle clarifie sa pensée, Rogue était parfois capable de patience, mais là elle arrivait à terme. Il fut tenter de la secouer de toute ces forces pour faire sortir les mots de sa gorge, mais il se retint et prit une grande inspiration. Pourquoi Merlin ! Dumbledore m'a envoyer la voir ? Je ne peux pas comprendre tout ça, je ne peux pas interpréter ces silences et lui trouver une belle petite phrase pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire conclut-il pour lui même. 

**** Comme il semble que nous n'ayons plus rien à dire commença-t-elle. Cela vous dérangerais beaucoup de me laisser, comme je vous l'ai dit je m'apprêtais à me coucher. Non dit-il en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils. 

Dragana se retourna vers lui.

Pardon ? demanda-t-elle. Non, je ne vous laisserai pas répéta-t-il en prenant place dans le canapé. 

Il était décidément plus confortable qu'il en avait l'air.

**** Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas tout comprit cette histoire, alors plus vite vous m'expliquerez, plus vite vous pourrez aller vous coucher. 

Il la vit du coin de l'œil mettre ces mains sur ces hanches, prête à grimper au rideau. Il fit apparaître un service de thé.

**** Vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il pour lui couper le sifflet 

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et s'approcha.

**** Oui grogna-t-elle en se laissant tombé à l'autre bout du canapé. 

Elle ramena ces jambes sur sa poitrine les entourant de ces bras, elle avait l'air de bouder, ce qui fit sourire le maître des potions intérieurement. C'est comme ça que le faisait sentir Dumbledore, alors il était sur la bonne voie. Il lui tendit sa tasse de thé et elle la prit sans le regarder, ni le remercier.

Alors ? J'attends dit-il en se recalant dans le fond du canapé avec sa tasse de thé.. Mais enfin c'est ridicules bougonna-t-elle. Vous dites que vous l'avez tuer par vengeance et par peur, alors je veux comprendre avant que nous allions acheter votre ticket pour Azkaban dit-il avec ironie. 

Dragana lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora.

Commençons par la vengeance dit-il. 

Dragana plissa les yeux, de plus en plus irriter, il se contenta de prendre une gorgée de thé. Voyant le calme exemplaire dont il faisait preuve, elle se résigna.

**** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Pourquoi vous vouliez vous venger de lui ? Parce qu'il a tuer ma grand-mère répondit-elle la voix enrouer en fixant les flammes. 

Severus assimila la réponse, d'accord la vengeance était tout à fait légitime quand on prenait en considération que la seule personne de qui elle avait été proche étant petite était sa grand-mère.

**** Pourquoi l'a-t-il tuer ? Parce que ma grand-mère était une menace. 

Elle fit une pause, ce n'était pas des plus facile à expliquer.

Je vous ai souvent parler de ma grand-mère, mais jamais de ma situation familiale dit-elle en retournant sa tasse dans ces mains. Non souffla-t-il. 

Cela semblait difficile à en juger par l'expression de son visage, mais pourtant elle se redressa et débuta.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais né et avais été élever dans un seule et unique but, servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Mes parents étaient des gens froids et sévère, ma mère encore plus que mon père, ce qui soit dit en passant pour des gens qui ont connu mon père semble impossible. Mon père passait la majeure partie de l'année à Drumstang et ma mère, elle était Merlin seul sait où, alors ma grand-mère était en quelque sorte la personne chargé de mon éducation. C'était bien, c'était ainsi que j'étais le mieux, seule avec elle et Dobby. Bien sur ma mère qui ne lui faisait pas confiance, revenait parfois pour jeter un œil, mais elle n'a jamais découvert toute la vérité et je doute fort que de toute façon elle aurait sacrifier son temps pour remédier à la situation ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire sarcastique. Elle a commencé alors que j'étais très jeune a m'enseigner la magie, elle m'apprenait des sorts de base. Mon père l'été m'enseignait la magie noire, je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, il ne me disait pas que c'était ça, mais j'avais toujours l'impression que ce qu'il me faisait faire n'était pas bien. Comme je passais beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque, j'ai fini par comprendre. Est-ce que votre grand-mère savait ? demanda-t-il. Oui, mais elle savait aussi que si elle s'y opposait ma mère la chasserait et elle avait toujours dans l'espoir qu'un jour mon père finirait par comprendre ces erreurs et cela n'avait aucune chance d'arriver si elle le laissait seul avec ma mère. Alors comme j'étais en âge de comprendre que ma grand-mère et mes parents ne partageait pas les mêmes idées. Elle a commencé a m'enseigner l'ancienne magie, elle m'expliquait les choses comme elles étaient, mais tout ça sans jamais parler directement de mes parents. Seulement j'avais déjà compris il y a longtemps ce qu'ils étaient et plus j'en apprenais plus je m'éloignais d'eux. 

Elle arrêta quelques secondes et prit une gorgée de thé.

**** Quand je suis rentré à Drumstang, tout ça est devenu un peu confus, mes limites entre le bien et le mal sont devenu de plus en plus mince. J'ai appris à connaître mon père, un peu plus, nous nous sommes rapproché. Ce n'était pas un père aimant et tout et tout, mais c'était mieux que ce que j'avais connu et j'ai appris à l'apprécier. 

Il hocha la tête voyant tout à fait la normalité de la chose.

**** À la fin de cette années là, mon père a accepter un poste à l'école supérieur de sorcellerie. À la maison tout est redevenu comme avant, mon père était redevenu un bloc de glace et j'ai été transférer ici. Pourquoi ? 

Dragana comprenait sa question, Drumstang était réputé pour la magie noire.

Ma grand-mère l'a menacer de le dénoncer s'il me laissait à Drumstang répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle a prit une sacré chance. Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle a seulement menacer mon père et tout ça à l'insu de ma mère, sinon je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais revu. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? Trois années se sont ensuite écoulés, où j'ai essayer d'être ce que je croyais que mon père attendait de moi pour récupérer le peu que j'avais eus à Drumstang dit-elle en déposant sa tasse. Peu de temps avant la fin de ma quatrième année, ma grand-mère est morte, je n'ai pas vraiment réaliser sur le coup. Quand je suis arriver chez-moi pour les vacances, le piano de ma grand-mère avait disparu de la salle de séjour et c'est là que j'ai réaliser que je ne l'a reverrais plus souffla-t-elle les yeux plein d'eau. 

Le maître des potions songea que c'était peut-être trop pour une seule soirée, mais la jeune femme ravala ces larmes et poursuivi, elle semblait décider à finir cette histoire.

**** C'est Kahles qui m'a consolé. 

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

Oh j'ai oublier un détail, Kahles est mon parrain dit-elle la voix remplit de sarcasmes. Il a du penser que cela faisait parti de sa description de tâche, peu importe. C'est là qu'il m'a raconté une histoire complètement rocambolesque : Des Aurors étaient venu chez moi et ma grand-mère avait émit des résistances et il avait fini par la tuer. Susciter la haine de l'Auror marmonna Rogue avec un soupir d'exaspération. Oui, mais je ne connaissais pas les causes de la mort de ma grand-mère et personne ne me l'avait dit alors je l'ai cru. 

Quelque chose que Kahles avait dit lui revint soudain en mémoire " je pourrais lui dire qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté tu aurais pu éviter Sainte-Mangouste à ces parents ".

**** C'était l'été où les Londubat ont été envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste murmura-t-il. Oui, vous commencez à comprendre dit-elle en hochant la tête lentement. C'est à cause de cette partie de ma vie que j'ai eu peur que Kahles ne m'échappe, j'ai eu peur que le ministère ne l'interroge et qu'il leur parle de moi. 

Le maître des potions s'avança sur le bout de son siège pour prendre une seconde tasse de thé, décidément il était à cents lieux de tout savoir et il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi.

**** J'y étais ce soir là dit-elle les yeux dans le vague. Kahles m'avait emmener avec lui en disant que mon père devrait l'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Et je… 

Rogue prit un gorgé en fermant les yeux appréhendant le restant de sa phrase.

N'aies rien fait pour les en empêcher murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien fait ? demanda-t-il Non, quand nous sommes arriver nous sommes rester dehors, je les entendais crier et je n'ai rein fait avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. 

Il eut une soudaine envie d'éclater de rire.

**** Que croyez-vous que vous auriez pu faire ? demanda-t-il sournoisement avec un sourire en coin. Une gamine en peine contre quatre mangemorts et un vampire, il n'y avait rien à faire, allons donc ! 

Dragana le regarda un instant, il semblait furieux.

**** Vous avez le même syndrome que Potter, celui du sauveur ! s'exclama-t-il avec un peu plus de calme. 

Puis il prit une autre gorgée pour se calmer d'avantage, il s'éloignait du personnage.

**Je veux dire, vous n'aviez que quatorze ans et vous étiez complètement confuse. Il n'y avait rien à faire, vous ne pouviez pas les aidés. Et de plus si j'ai bien comprit, à cette époque vous avez cru Kahles qui vous disait que c'était des Aurors qui avaient tuer votre grand-mère, alors je ne sais pas, mais moi sur le moment je n'aurais même pas eut envi de faire quelque chose ou peut-être seulement me joindre à eux. **

Dragana baissa la tête de nouveau.

**** Vous en avez eut envie, n'est-ce pas ? 

Elle hocha la tête piteusement.

**** Et vous considérez que c'est mal ? demanda-t-il éberlué. Écoutez regarder les chose sous un autre angle, vous n'avez rien fait. Kahles a tenter de vous manipuler pour que vous fassiez quelque chose et vous n'avez rien fait. C'est ainsi qu'ils recrutent des nouveaux mangemorts, ils tentent de leur faire commettre une erreur irréparable et lorsqu'elle est commise on s'enfonce conclut-il le visage dénué d'expression. 

Dragana le regarda un instant, elle savait qu'il parlait en connaissance de cause, mais durant toute ces années elle avait toujours songé qu'elle aurait pu changer ce qui c'était passé ce soir là.

**** Tout n'est jamais complètement blanc ou complètement noir reprit-il de la voix velouté qui lui servait à conserver l'attention de ces élèves en classe. À la fin de tout il y aura eut autant de mort d'un coté que de l'autre, alors comment ferons-nous pour différencier les bons des mauvais avec votre logique ? 

Dragana haussa les épaules, il avait raison, si Potter tuait Voldemort, il aurait pour ainsi dire jouer le même jeu, mais pourtant ils en étaient tous arriver à la conclusion que c'était ainsi que cela devait ce passé. Et Dragana ne serait sûrement pas celle qui irait l'empêcher.

**Les choses se passent ainsi depuis le début des temps et je doutes fort que vous puissiez y changer quelques choses avec vos remords et votre droiture, la seule chose que vous allez y gagner c'est de l'amertume. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, les choses trop rigides se casse dans la tempête. **

Dragana médita encore quelques secondes sur ces bonne paroles.

**** Je peux vous posez une question ? demanda-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Oui Les choses trop rigides se cassent dans la tempête, vous êtes aller chercher ça où ? Dans le dictionnaire personnelle du professeur Dumbledore ? se moqua-t-elle. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche.

Oui, probablement, ce vieux bouc à toujours nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ces proverbes bonbons roses à du finir par me les incruster dans le subconscient dit-il avec un dédain feint qui amusa Dragana. 

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, mais il y avait une autre chose qu'il voulait savoir. 

**** C'est aussi cette été là que vous êtes devenu animagus ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas demander autre chose. Oui répondit-elle. Mon père m'entraînait tout les jours, il était déterminer, il voulait que je sois la plus puissante possible pour servir son maître. Mais quand j'ai réussi, les événement on alors prit une toute autre tournure. Voldemort a annoncer à mes parents quel place je prendrais dans ces rangs et ma mère s'en ai montrer flatter. Elle est morte quelques jours plus tard. 

Une série de question submergea les pensées de Rogue, mais il les tut, voyant que cela était déjà suffisamment pénible à dire. Bon sang dans quel genre de famille avait-elle atterri ?

**Mon père est devenu de plus en plus étrange, il était nerveux et ne dormait plus, je suis partie pour Poudlard avec quelques jours d'avance. Tout ce que j'ai su c'est qu'une semaine plus tard, c'est à dire trois jours après la rentré il était mort. **

Un long silence s'installa, il ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait perdu toute sa famille dans l'espace de quelques mois.

**** Comment avez-vous découvert la vérité au sujet de votre père ? J'ai découvert moi même quelques petites choses, Voldemort m'a dit qu'il avait tuer mon père parce qu'il avait refuser de me livrer, seulement j'étais encore loin de tout savoir. Quand mon père m'a envoyer à Poudlard, il m'avait confier un coffret à remettre à Dumbledore. Il m'a remit ce qu'il contenait quelque temps après mon retour, une lettre et son journal, c'est là que j'ai su la vérité et elle n'était pas telle que je me l'imaginais. Dumbledore ne vous avait pas donner la lettre et son journal ? demanda-t-il effaré. Non, je lui en ai voulu, mais moins que lui s'en ai voulu, alors je lui ai pardonner. J'ai comprit pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas remit tout de suite et malgré ma colère qu'il m'est caché des choses je me suis souvent prit par la suite à souhaiter ne rien avoir su. 

Elle le regarda un instant, c'est poings étaient serrés.

Je sais à quoi vous pensez commença-t-elle.. Oh non vous ne savez pas dit-il en se levant. Oui, vous croyez que si Dumbledore m'avait donné ceci avant, je ne serais pas aller rencontrer mon oncle dans la forêt interdite. 

Il se tourna vers elle.

La lettre ne disait rien sur lui, je n'aurais eu donc aucun soupçon et j'y serais aller tout de même. Peut-être que j'aurais été plus sur mes gardes, mais j'y serais aller, même si c'était seulement pour savoir si j'avais encore une famille. 

Il retourna sur le divan et reprit sa tasse.

Dans la lettre… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me dire si vous n'en avez pas envie la coupa-t-il. Ça va répondit-elle. C'est dans la lettre qu'il m'a dit que Kahles avait tuer ma grand-mère et ce qui c'était passé le soir où ma mère est morte. 

Elle se tordait les doigts à présent.

Ils se sont disputer et elle lui a dit que si Kahles avait tuer ma grand-mère c'était parce qu'elle lui avait demander et que s'il disait non à la requête de Voldemort c'était ce qui allait lui arriver. Mon père l'a tuer conclut-elle en s'étirant pour prendre la théière. 

Elle se versa une tasse et se recala dans le fond du canapé.

**** Après avoir lu la lettre je n'ai pas eut le courage de lire le journal, je l'ai en ma possession depuis près de quatorze ans maintenant et je ne l'ai jamais ouvert ajouta-t-elle. Jamais ? Non la lettre m'expliquais toute les choses que je devais savoir pour comprendre tout ce qui m'était arriver. J'ai comprit en lisant la lettre que mon père avait fait d'innombrable erreur et qu'il s'en était voulu jusqu'à la fin. Alors en définitif, moi et ma grand-mère avons eut ce que nous voulions dit-elle en prenant une gorgée. Pour elle il a réaliser ces erreurs et moi j'ai eu l'amour de mon père conclut-elle avec un mince sourire. 

Le maître des potions resta songeur devant toute ces nouvelles informations. Cela le laissait perplexe, il fallait être fortement constituer pour pouvoir prendre tout ça avec un brin de philosophie. Il y avait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient ainsi, en silence, lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Son regard était planté dans les flammes, elle ne semblait pas triste, seulement songeuse. La discussion était terminé, il devrait se lever et la laisser aller se coucher comme il le lui avait promis, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien ainsi et il trouvait ça étrange. Avec la plus part des gens, rester ainsi en silence, sans rien faire le rendait mal à l'aise, mais pas cette fois-ci.

Dragana se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était endormi sur le divan. Elle fit bouger son cou endolori pour le faire craquer, lorsqu'elle aperçu qu'elle n'était pas la seule a s'être endormi ainsi. Le maître des potions gisait à l'autre bout du canapé, mais lui, en contre partie semblait confortable a en juger par l'expression sur son visage. La jeune femme le regarda un instant, il semblait paisible, l'expression sur son visage était douce, il n'avait plus cet air renfrogné qu'était habituellement le sien. Elle renonça à le réveiller et se leva doucement. Elle prit sa baguette et avec un simple mobili corpus chuchoter, elle l'installa décemment pour le reste de la nuit. Elle prit une couverture et l'emmitoufla, il ronchonna brièvement et se rendormi. Cela la fit sourire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

**** Bonne nuit professeur murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant. 

Elle regagna son lit et se coucha.

Severus Rogue se réveilla, sentant le soleil sur le bout de son nez, il eut un petit grognement et s'étira doucement. Il avait bien dormit, c'était rare, mais ce matin il se sentait en pleine forme. Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla aussitôt réalisant où il était 

**** Bonjour 

Il leva la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme assied à la table, entrain de boire un café devant la gazette du sorcier. Cette vision le consterna, il s'était endormi ici, il se regarda et vit la couverture.

**** Bonjour répondit-il d'une voix enrouer qui pouvait passer pour de la confusion matinale. Vous êtes une vrai marmotte lança-t-elle en riant. Dobby a échapper la cafetière et vous ne vous êtes même pas réveiller ajouta-t-elle. 

Dragana tentait de cacher son malaise, il semblait confus.

**** Vous sembliez si bien dormir que je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ça va, je suis seulement un peu perdu dit-il d'une voix bourru en se levant. 

J'ai dormi ici se dit-il consterné. Et je me suis fait bordé en plus pensa-t-il en posant la couverture sur le divan. La jeune femme le considéra un instant, il était dur de savoir lequel des deux semblaient le plus mal à l'aise.

**Vous voulez du café ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la gazette pour éviter son regard. ** Bon matin lança une voix joyeuse. 

Dragana releva les yeux pour voir, le Baron Sanglant flotté à quelques mètres derrière le professeur Rogue qui le regardait comme le dernier des intrus.

Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant. Je dérange peut-être ? 

Aucune réponse se fit entendre.

Je venais seulement prendre mon petit café matinale, mais je vais vous laissez dit-il en vaguant vers la porte. Du café ? Mais vous êtes mort fit remarquer Rogue avec très peu de tact. Oui, merci je sais dit-il en disparaissant. Professeur soupira Dragana en secouant la tête exaspérer. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être blessant. 

La maître des potions se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est la triste vérité dit-il en s'approchant. Oui et il en est conscient dit-elle en se levant et en repliant la gazette du sorcier. 

Elle ne le vit pas qui s'approchait d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec lui.

**** J'avais envie d'être encore un peu seul avec vous avant le début des cours dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. 

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler.

Pardon ? réussit-elle à articuler les joues écarlates complètement soufflé. Dragana dit-il en se penchant vers elle. 

Au fur et à mesure que sa bouche s'approchait de la sienne, le paysage devenait de plus en plus flou aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle retenait son souffle, ces jambes menaçant de se dérober sous elle. Mais pendant ce moment divin, elle eut tout de même un faible temps de lucidité.

**** Une petite minute dit-elle en le repoussant. 

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle aurait du le savoir immédiatement.

Baron sortez de là dit-elle en le regardant. Mais… Baron je vous ai dit de sortie de là, vous n'êtes pas du tout crédible. Sortez immédiatement sinon j'avertirai le directeur dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt. Si je sors maintenant c'est lui qui en parlera au directeur dit-il avec une expression de tristesse qui ne cadrait pas avec le corps emprunter. Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que le Baron avait raison. Non répondit-il avec un sourire s'élargissant. Vous avez une idée en tête dit-il en s'approchant de nouveau. 

Dragana éclata de rire et le repoussa de nouveau.

Non, du moins pas ce genre d'idée, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez pas d'allure ? Oui souvent, mais là je crois que j'atteins des sommets dit-il avec un air typiquement Roguien en se regardant. Assoyez-vous dit-elle en lui montrant une chaise. 

Elle lui versa un café.

**** Je peux ? demanda-t-il le regard suppliant. Une seule gorgé après vous quitter son corps ordonna-t-elle. J'essaierai de le calmer. Merci souffla-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais il a de la chance. 

Dragana posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit doucement. Il lui répondit d'un faible sourire, un reflet bleu passa dans le regard noir, sûrement les yeux du fantôme. Il but une gorgé et quitta le corps dans un souffle léger, laissant le maître des potions complètement désorienté. Celui-ci regarda le café et la jeune femme à tour de rôle pendant que le Baron quittait la pièce derrière lui.

**** Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Oui, j'étais dans la lune je crois dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café. Apparemment souffla-t-elle. 

Dragana n'avait pas le courage de lui dire ce qui c'était passé, après tout aucun mal n'avait été fait.

**** Je devrais y aller dit-il en se levant. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire.

On se revoit plus tard lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Professeur dit-elle alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée. 

Il se retourna vers elle, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

**** Puis-je vous suggérez de passer par la cheminée de mon bureau, dans le vacarme qui règne dans le couloir, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il c'était passé quelque chose dans le couloir principal et que la circulation avait été dévier. 

Il hocha la tête en tournant les talons. Inutiles d'être devin pour savoir comment le fait de voir un professeur sortir des appartements d'un autre professeur de si bonne heure allait alimenter les ragots. Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

**** A plus tard lui dit-elle en reprenant la direction de sa chambre. À plus tard répondit-il en entrant dans la cheminée. 

Après qu'il est disparu, la jeune femme referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à la journée de cours qui allait bientôt débuter.

La journée se passa sans encombre dans le plus grand calme, les cours se succédant. L'attaque de Neville semblait avoir fait le tour du collège, mais bien entendu, il n'était pas question du sauvetage magnifiquement manœuvrer par le maître des potions et Dragana. Le jeune Londubat était toujours à l'infirmerie en état de choque, mais l'infirmière avait fortement insister sur le point qu'il serait d'après elle rapidement sur ces pieds. Il regagnerait sûrement dès ce soir sa place au près des Gryffondors qui semblaient s'être inquiéter du sort de leur ami. Lorsque le dîner dans la grande salle se termina, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors.

**** Vous croyez que Neville reviendra bientôt ? demanda Ron en montant les escaliers. C'est ce que nous a dit le professeur McGonagall répondit Hermione en l'imitant. Elle a dit qu'il devrait revenir ce soir. Oui, espérons le lança-t-il. Dites, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de toute cette histoire ? demanda Harry songeur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vampire a-t-il attaqué Neville ? Il avait peut-être soif répondit Ron sérieusement. Oui c'est une probabilité confirma Hermione. Mais je trouves qu'il y a beaucoup d'incident depuis quelques mois. D'abord le Basiilique, ensuite cette invasion de fantôme et maintenant un vampire qui entre dans l'école et s'attaque à Neville. Je ne comprends pas souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Ron perplexe. Comment toutes ces choses se sont produites, enfin il a fallu que quelqu'un entre dans le collège pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets et se vampire comment a-t-il pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? 

Ron haussa les épaules.

Hermione murmura Harry. Crois-tu que quelqu'un de l'intérieur aurait pu les aider ? Peut-être, mais pourquoi un vampire aurait-il attaquer Neville si ce n'est pour se nourrir, non je ne vois pas d'autre raison. Et pourquoi si s'était seulement pour se nourrir l'a-t-il traîner à travers tout le collège ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a jamais eut de vampire souffla Harry. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui fait tout ça supposa-t-il. Peut-être, mais ne cherchons pas de coupable tout de suite, attendons d'abord de parler à Neville dit-elle alors. 

Même si Hermione parlait avec la voix de la sagesse, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des supposition mettant en vedette c'est deux professeurs préférés. Elles tombaient à l'eau les trois quart du temps, quand il en venait à : Ils ont attaqué Neville parce que….C'était ce petit bout qu'il n'arrivait pas a compléter. En raisonnant logiquement, il n'y avait aucune raison, à moins que Neviile les est surprit, mais cela semblait peu probable. Ces deux professeurs là n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre et encore moins à laisser partir l'intrus. Si Neville ne se souvenait de rien, alors là peut-être, ils lui auraient lancer un sortilège d'oubliette et l'avaient laisser partir, lui racontant une belle histoire. Pour confirmer cette hypothèse, il fallait la version de Neville, outre il n'était pas là. Alors en franchissant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il en vint à la conclusion que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant c'était d'attendre.

Dragana se dirigeait vers les appartements du maîtres des potions d'un pas traînant, elle était exténuer. La nuit avait été courte et la journée longue. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle rencontra un jeune garçon au détour d'un couloir des cachots.

Bonjour professeur lui lança Neville en la voyant. Bonjour Neville, comment vas-tu ? Bien, merci lui répondit-il avec un sourire timide. Dis-moi, que fais-tu dans les cachots, alors que tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil. Je… Madame Pomfresh m'a laissé partir. Alors tu devrais avoir rejoint la tour des Gryffondors, outre tu te trouve quelques étages plus bas. Oui, je suis allé voir le professeur Rogue, mais il n'était pas là et maintenant je me dirigeais vers votre bureau expliqua-t-il. Pourquoi ? Je voulais vous remercier tout les deux pour ce que vous avez fait hier soir dit-il timidement. C'est tout naturel Neville. 

Dragana imagina avec un certain amusement, le maître des potions recevant les remerciements d'un Neville regardant ces souliers. Elle eut un petit sourire.

**** Allez maintenant remonte à ton dortoir lui dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu dois te reposer si tu veux être en pleine forme demain. Oui Bonsoir Neville conclut-elle en passant à ces côtés. Professeur Oui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je.. Je… commença-t-il. 

Dragana attendit patiemment.

**** Est-ce que vous pourriez transmettre mes remerciements au professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il. Je crois savoir qu'il n'aime pas tellement ce genre de démonstration et comme il est fort probable que je me mettes à bafouiller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me mettes dehors de son bureau en me disant qu'il n'a fait que son travail et qu'il… Qu'il ? demanda Dragana avec un sourire. 

Neville décrivait la scène comme elle se l'était imaginer.

**** Qu'il… Vous savez qu'il… Qu'il soit lui même suggéra Dragana pour ne pas dire grossier et méchant en imaginant une des phrases cinglantes qu'il aurait pu lui lancer. 

Neville hocha la tête piteusement.

Pourriez-vous lui dire aussi que je ne le dirai à personne. Pourquoi ? Parce que m'avoir sauvé la vie, pourrait le mettre dans une mauvaise posture non ? 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Dans c'est… comment dire, dans c'est activité extra-scolaire. ** De quoi parles-tu Neville ? Je crois que vous savez de quoi je veux parler dit-il avec un mince sourire. Si vous ne le savez pas, mais alors vraiment pas, ne lui faite que le message, lui il comprendra. Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? Le grand-père du professeur Rogue, avant sa mort était l'un des bons amis de ma grand-mère expliqua-t-il. Et ma grand-mère m'a toujours dis de ne pas juger sur les apparences, les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'il semble. 

Dragana le considéra un instant, c'était un jeune garçon maladroit et lunatique. Mais il semblait imbiber d'une grande sagesse, lorsque son manque de confiance en lui s'estomperait, ce serait sûrement un grand sorcier.

**** Très bien Neville, je lui ferai le message lui dit-elle finalement. Merci professeur. Allez maintenant file, tes amis doivent t'attendre avec impatience. Oui professeur dit-il en tournant les talons. Bonne fin de soirée. Merci Neville et à toi aussi lui répondit-elle en reprenant sa route. 

Dragana arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau du professeur Rogue et cogna à la porte.

**** Entrez fit la voix ténébreuse de l'autre côté de la porte. 

Dragana ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle, il était penché sur un chaudron et semblait méditer sur sa mixture.

**** Bonsoir professeur dit-elle en s'approchant. Je suis venu vous rapporter votre livre ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le livre lorsqu'il tourna brièvement la tête. Déposez le là dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction du bureau. 

La jeune femme posa le livre sur le coin du bureau et se dirigea vers lui. Cette potion avait vraiment une drôle d'odeur.

**** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule. Une potion répondit-il sèchement. 

Dragana roula les yeux, je ne m'en serais jamais douter se dit-elle pour elle même avec une bonne dose de sarcasme. Elle regarda le grimoire posé près de son chaudron, une potion d'invisibilité.

**Qui avez-vous l'intention d'espionner cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sournois. ** Personne répondit-il d'un ton bourru en plongeant un thermomètre dans la mixture. Cette potion serait supposer être noire ajouta-t-il avec énervement. 

Dragana regarda le contenu des ingrédients, puis regarda la couverture, elle aurait du s'en douter. Le titre du livre qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs, était " anciennes potions des arts sombres " un titre on ne peut plus révélateur.

**** Je crois que vous auriez adorer la bibliothèque de mon père lança-t-elle en déposant la couverture. 

Relâchant son thermomètre, il lui lança un regard noir, signifiant sûrement " pousses-toi et tais-toi " et se replongea dans la lecture des ingrédients. Dragana eut un sourire en coin. Et s'éloigna un peu avant de dire.

**** Je vous dirais bien ce qu'il manque à votre potion pour quelle soit noire, mais je ne voudrais pas vous importuner ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Elle l'entendit qui soupirait bruyamment, il grognait pour être plus exacte. Dragana eut un petit rire et se tourna vers lui. Elle vint pour ouvrir la bouche, mais fut aimablement interrompu.

C'est moi le maître des potion ici, je finirai bien par trouver dit-il avec un air hautain. Oui, je sais, alors creusez-vous le ciboulot tout seul dit-elle en riant. Vous êtes orgueilleux comme ce n'est pas permis professeur le nargua-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte. 

Elle avait un sourire amusé, elle aimait l'agacer ainsi.

Oh au fait pendant que j'y pense dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. 

Il soupira et elle s'approcha en souriant de plus belle pour l'agacer un peu plus.

Monsieur Londubat m'a charger d'un message pour vous commença-t-elle. 

Il la regardait à présent et elle continuait d'avancer.

Il m'a demander de vous remercier pour hier soir et aussi de vous dire qu'il ne le dirait à personne. 

Le maître des potions, comme il aimait si bien le répéter, fronça les sourcils.

Une vague histoire d'activités extra scolaires dit-elle avec un regard entendu. Saviez-vous que votre grand-père était un bon ami de la grand-mère de Neville dit-elle plus légèrement. Non répondit-il alors qu'elle avançait toujours vers lui. Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, il semble en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait sur vous dit-elle en cachant un sourire d'amusement devant sa réaction. 

Il avait son air renfrogné à la puissance dix.

**** Le voilà le beau courage des Gryffondors ronchonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son chaudron. Même pas capable de faire ces remerciement lui même. Non, en fait il est venu vous voir, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse dit-elle en prenant un Gobelet. Alors quand il m'a croiser il a saisit l'opportunité dans un moment de lucidité, ça fait très Serpentard ça ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard en cherchant quelque chose sur une étagère. 

Le maître des potions plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment qu'une petite fente.

**** Il m'a dit qu'il croyait avoir comprit que vous n'aimiez pas tellement ce genre de démonstration reprit-elle en prenant quelque chose qu'il ne put distinguer. Et comme il était fort probable qu'il se mette à bafouiller devant le maître incontesté des potions, il m'a demandé de vous faire le message ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en prenant une louche de potion et en la versant dans le gobelet. 

Elle prit sa main au grand étonnement de Rogue qui la dévisagea. 

De plus reprit-elle en ignorant son air surprit et en tournant sa paume de main vers le haut. Il est rester sur l'impression que vous pourriez lui répliquer que vous aviez simplement fait votre travail, le chassant de vos cachots à grand coup de chaudron en y ajoutant quelques commentaires orduriers de votre cru ajouta-t-elle en lui piquant le bout du doigt à l'aide d'une aiguille. Il n'est qu'un Gryffondor, mais tout de même je dois dire que je ne sais pas où il est aller chercher des idées comme celle-ci dit-elle sarcastiquement en pinçant son doigt pour faire sortir le sang. 

Rogue ne releva pas la moquerie et se laissa faire sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour rien. Elle emmena le gobelet sous sa main et fit tomber une goutte de sang dans la mixture, la faisant passé du orange brûler au noir. 

Et voilà le travail dit-elle en lui tendant le gobelet. Elle est noire votre potion ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Il grogna quelques chose que Dragana ne put comprendre. 

Oh juste en passant dit-elle en se retournant une fois rendu à la porte. Cette potion à quelques effets secondaires, vous allez être invisible certes, mais vous ne voudrez pas vous éloigner de plus de cinq mètres de la toilette. Selon mon père c'est l'huile de Colza et les graines d'Ivreaie qui ne font pas bon mélange. Amusez-vous bien conclut-elle avec un sourire triomphant en ouvrant la porte et en quittant son bureau. 

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs.

J'ai fini souffla Hermione en refermant son cahier. Je vais jeter un œil au livre du professeur Serpã en attendant que vous finissiez annonça-t-elle en prenant le livre la symbolique des couleurs. Ouais marmonna Ron sans lever le nez de son cahier. 

Hermione commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage, tentant de trouver une couleur qui lui conviendrait en lisant leur définition.

Moi aussi j'ai fini annonça Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Alors, as-tu trouver quelque chose ? demanda-t-il pour Hermione. Oui et non, il y a les couleurs de base et leurs différentes teintes. Prends comme le mauve par exemple, il symbolise la noblesse de caractère, mais après ça il y a les teintes à ajouter. Je ne comprend pas souffla-t-il. Quelqu'un dont la couleur serait le lilas par exemple et bien ça signifie d'abord la noblesse de caractère par que la couleur est un dérivé du mauve, mais il y a aussi la douceur et la compassion. 

Harry hocha la tête.

**** Mais une personne dont la couleur serait le violet et bien ça signifie encore la noblesse de caractère, mais c'est quelqu'un de plus taciturne, quelqu'un de droit et de loyal. Elle avait raison de dire que c'était plus profond, il va vraiment falloir se poser des questions lança Ron en relevant la tête. Oui, mais nous sommes trois, nous nous connaissons depuis cinq ans, alors je suis sur que se sera plus facile expliqua-t-elle. Prenons Harry, je suis sur que sa couleur sera dans les teintes de rouge. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il. C'est la couleur du courage, mais il faudra creuser pour trouver la teinte exacte conclut-elle au moment où Neville entrait. 

Il se dirigea vers eux.

**Salut lança Harry. Alors comment tu vas ? ** Bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguer répondit-il en s'assoyant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Des devoirs ronchonna Ron. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant ajouta-t-il en déposant sa plume. Si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qui t'es arrivé ? Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter dit-il nerveusement. Je me suis fait attaqué par un vampire en remontant ici et le professeur Serpã m'a sauvé. C'est le professeur Serpã qui t'a sauvé ? demanda Harry éberlué. Oui, elle l'a tuer ajouta-t-il. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard déboussolé.

**** Je crois que nous pouvons l'éliminer de la liste des suspects déclara Ron. Il reste Rogue souffla Harry. Le professeur Rogue ? demanda Neville. Pourquoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? Nous croyons que ce vampire n'est pas entré ici tout seul lui répondit Hermione. Mais je ne suis pas sur pour Rogue Harry, après ce que nous a dit Dumbledore et tout ce qu'il a fait, enfin il t'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise. Je sais, mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui et rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qu'il espionne. Chut, baissez le ton, on pourrait vous entendre chuchota Neville. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez pour le professeur Rogue, sinon je vous aurais conté la vrai version. Ils m'ont sauvé tout les deux hier soir. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous imaginer que quelqu'un l'a fait entrer reprit-il toujours à voix basse. Poudlard est un château, pas une forteresse. Sirius Black est entré il y a deux et l'an passé nous avons eut un faux professeur pendant pratiquement un ans. Ce vampire a très bien put entrer ici tout seul et je suis sur que c'est ce qui c'est passé. Une chose est sur en tout cas, c'est qu'hier soir ils m'ont sauvé tout les deux. Alors je ne peux peut-être pas vous prouvez que le professeur Rogue est digne de confiance, mais vous ne pouvez pas prouvez le contraire non plus, mais imaginez-vous que vous ayez complètement tort. Que lui arriverait-il si un Serpentard dont les parents sont mangemort vous entendait dire que leur directeur de maison espionne Vous-savez-qui et qu'il protège vraiment ces élèves ? Il se ferait tuer déglutit Ron avec une moue. 

Neville hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un moment en silence à réfléchir, ce fut Neville qui brisa le silence.

**** Bonne nuit dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit répondirent-ils en cœur. 

Ils regardèrent Neville s'éloigner et monter les marches pour se rendre au dortoir des garçons.

Neville a raison, nous devrions être plus discret souffla Hermione. Moi aussi je suis d'accord lança Ron. Je n'aime pas ce type, mais s'il est vraiment ce que prétends Dumbledore, je ne voudrais pas avoir ça mort sur la conscience. J'en était vraiment arriver à croire qu'il était ce que disait de lui Dumbledore, mais depuis l'arriver de Serpã, je ne sais plus chuchota Harry. Peut-être qu'il la surveille supposa Hermione. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'est pas non plus ce qu'il y paraît, je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Dobby, enfin il a même peur de Drago, alors qu'elle il semble lui porter une admiration sans borne et il y aussi ce qu'il nous a dit. Oui je sais tout ça Hermione, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le madame Voldemort. Ils ont peut-être un lien de parenté suggéra Ron pas réellement convaincu. 

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire, cela semblait un peu tirer par les cheveux.

**** Selon ce livre reprit Hermione. Le vert signifie la pureté du cœur et le vert émeraude, en l'occurrence la couleur du bouclier du professeur Serpã, elle signifie l'équilibre entre le cœur et l'esprit. Il est dit ici que les personnes ayant le vert émeraude pour couleur sont des gens vifs d'esprits qui ont une grande force morale. Ils disent que c'est personne sont né pour faire le bien, alors il y a quelque chose qui cloche, soit c'est ce livre, soit c'est son surnom. Je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle avoua Harry dans un souffle **__**

Voilà c'était ça, O_o, je vous avais dit que c'était pèle mêle, une tite review s'il vous plaît, tout de même ayez pitié ( May-Luna au bord des larmes). Bon je me ressaisis, prochain chapitre, c'est Noël, ben oui avec un petit décalage, mais je fais des corrections, lol. À+ 


	13. Sainte Nuit

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année… en retard. Je suis vraiment navré, j'ai l'habitude d'uploader plus fréquamment, mais mon ordi à bouffer ma fic, pour la troisième fois !!! Alors j'écris maintenant au fur et à mesure, mais ne vous en faites pas trop, même si mes chapitres son long j'écris tout de même assez rapidement, alors vous devriez avoir une suite d'ici une à deux semaines dans le pire des cas.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de cette histoire mis à part Dragana et sa famille, le professeur Atrius, à qui je me suis même pas donné la peine de trouvé un prénom, Aulivaruss Serpentard et l'autre qui est parti en poussière au dernier chapitre ne sont à moi, ils sont tous à l'autre là...J.R…J.V…J.K Rowling, c'est ça !!! lol. Comme-ci y'avait encore quelqu'un pour ignorer, ils sont à qui O_o

Réponse au Review :

Livalia : L'as-tu lu finalement ?

Lyra() : Merci, bonne année à toi aussi.

Magnolia() : Merci beaucoup décidément cette scène avec le barron semble avoir troublé beaucoup de personne, lol.

Sailor digital : Moi j'aime bien Neville tout court, pour Harry c'est vrai, mais patience tu verras…Merci pour Dragana, c'est vrai hein c'était pas tout rose. Pour les vampires…chut tu vas faire de la peine à Blood Countess, lol.

Jenny : Encore fidèle au poste !!! Quand est-ce qu'ils s'embrassent ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Est-ce que tu as hâte ? Pour répondre à ta question je te dirais seulement ceci, à un moment donné, lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne année Jenny.

Lena Lenoyde() : Hey, coucou !!! Ça fesait un p'tit bout que je t'avais pas vu, enfin ici. Merci pour ta review et non je ne lâche pas, je pédale fort, boulot, dodo, l'antre et ma fic...euh je mange aussi des fois, lol.

Snape4ever1 : Bah.. vaut mieux tard que jamais comme dit le proverbe. Toi aussi elle ne veut pas te céder Sevy ? On devrait peut-être mettre nos gallions ensemble, elle changerait peut-être d'idée ? Pour ce qui est de jouer avec les nerfs de mes lecteurs et bien…et bien…JE VAIS LE FAIRE JUSQU'AU BOUT !!! ( May-Luna qui a un rire dément, genre Voldemort) Non c'est vrai, sinon où serait l'intérêt d'une fic romantique, si on a tout cuit dans le bec et qu'on espère plus ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à imaginer la tête de ton père, peut-être parce que quelqu'un qui passait par là à fait le même air en me voyant me bidonner devant l'écran en écrivant. Merci pour tout tes beaux compliments et pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, à la prochaine j'espère. Ha ! J'allais oublier, pour ta tête, laisse la tranquil espèce de Dobby en herbe !

Servina Roguette : Bonjour à toi au reine de la review d'un kilomètre de long, lol. Non sérieux, elles sont très bien comme ça tes reviews, je les adore alors ne me prive pas de leur longueur, comprit, sinon je les fais pas s'embrasser ( Ça c'est du chantage dis-je en me frottant les mains) Alors au cas où mon chantage ne marcherais pas, je m'engage a te faire une réponse aussi longue que ta review, c'est déjà bien partie je trouve. C'est effrayant un parrain vampire, en effet, je vais dire comme toi, br ! Mais d'un autre côté Dra. n'avait pas choisit sa famille, alors pour son parrain… Hey minute c'est moi qui a tout choisit ça !!! Oh, oh !!! Hi, hi !!! Quoi ? Il faut bien que je délire un peu si je veux que ce soit aussi long que ta review. Pour le barron et bien c'est un ajout de dernière minute, je n'aimais pas la v.o. et après le chapitre 11 beaucoup m'ont parlé du barron, alors avec un sourire espiègle j'ai retapé la partie que je n'aimais pas, j'ai beaucoup rit moi aussi, j'imaginais vos réactions et je dois dire que ça sembles avoir plutôt bien réussi. Pour Neville, je crois qu'il est intelligent, c'est seulement qu'il est maladroit et qu'il ne semble pas avoir très confiance en lui, mais je l'adore. Maintenant je dois te dire que quelque chose dans ton message m'a traumatisé ( mis à part sa longueur ^_^) Harry et ces deux poteaux, lol, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais celle là, y'avait le trios McPoulet qui était une de celle que j'avais trouvé le plus drôle, mais je crois qu'elle aussi elle va rentré dans mes anales. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'ils commencent à te casser les pieds et bien peut-être que ça va changer, sait on jamais, toutooutototuttotu je fredonnais innocament au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris. Bon et bien voilà je crois que c'est aussi long, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine. 

Lome : La voilà la suite, si jamais y'a des expressions bizarres relève-les et on en rira ensemble. 

Bon je vous laisse avec ce treizième chapitre, je vous averti cependant il est très long, il fait 68 pages, j'ai encore battu mon record. Dans ce chapitre notre petit Sevy, montre un côté caché, se questionne fort et… Bonnnne Lecturrrre,lol.

Comme toujours les dialogues sont en caractères gras, oouuh.

Chapitre 13 : Sainte Nuit

Par cette belle journée du 24 décembre, Dragana se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard. C'était aujourd'hui la veille de Noël et il avait beaucoup neigé depuis les derniers jours. Il y avait un beau tapis blanc et les arbres majestueux de la forêt interdite étaient décorés de leurs glaçons. La jeune femme avait depuis toujours adorer l'hiver, elle aimait la neige et les couleurs de cette saison. À ces yeux rien n'était plus beau qu'un coucher de soleil sur un paysage enneigé. Le ciel orange et rose torturé de strie gris-mauve ou encore la pleine lune se reflétant sur la neige. Elle regagnait le château d'un pas traînant, regardant avec admiration la vu que lui offrait celui-ci. Poudlard était magnifique border de neige, avec ces carreaux givrés, camouflant la multitude de gens qui y étaient abriter. En entrant, Dragana fut assaillit par la chaleur régnant dans le hall, elle retira ces gants et secoua quelque peu ces bottes enneigées. Elle regagna ces appartements afin de se préparer pour le réveillon qui devait avoir lieux ce soir. Un simple dîner auquel était convier les professeurs et les élèves rester sur place pour les vacances de Noël, mais pourtant le professeur Dumbledore avait insister pour que tous arbore une tenue de soirée. C'était donc cette mission que Dragana devrait accomplir dans les prochaines heures. Elle entra dans ces appartements les joues rougies par le froid et les cheveux humidifiés par les quelques flocons de neiges qui s'y étaient loger, donnant à ces cheveux frisés encore plus de boucles. Devant cette image, elle eut un soupir et quitta son reflet dans le miroir pour se diriger vers la penderie. Elle l'ouvrit et s'assied sur le lit, afin de trouver la tenue qui conviendrait. Noir, noir, noir, tout était noir, mis à part une robe. Une robe qu'elle avait acheter sur un coup de tête dans une boutique moldu, lors d'une de ces fugues pendant son exil. Une longue robe verte, mais verte tellement foncée que de loin elle paraissait noire. Dragana se leva et prit la robe. Elle la posa sur le lit et la regarda quelques minutes avant de convenir qu'elle serait parfaite. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, mais en voyant la baignoire, elle se laissa tenter. Après tout l'un des principaux plaisirs d'un hiver rigoureux est de se laisser tremper dans un bon bain chaud. Elle fit couler l'eau et y ajouta des essences de mûre et de vanille. Les huiles essentielles et les parfums étaient les premières potions que Dragana avait apprit à faire. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait apprit à mélanger les aromates afin de créer des odeurs qui soient unique. Elle avait toujours gardé cette habitude, au début pour ce rappeler l'odeur particulière de sa grand-mère. Puis par la suite, parce que ce procédé la faisait toujours rire. En mélangeant les ingrédients et en n'en reniflant les effluves, elle avait toujours une pensée pour le professeur Rogue. Bien que ce genre de potion réclame de la dextérité et du pif, chose qu'il avait aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Elle ne parvenait jamais à cesser de rire en l'imaginant pencher avec son air renfrogné au-dessus d'un chaudron, humant les vapeurs, pour savoir s'il manquait quelques choses. Non, c'était décidément très irréel. Le ténébreux, sarcastique et distinguer maître des potions entrain de se livrer à la concoctions de quelque chose d'aussi futile que du parfum, la faisait bien rigoler. Mais qui sait, c'était peut-être un des terribles secrets qu'il cachait. Dragana sortit du bain une demi heure plus tard, les doigts fripés à cause de l'immersion prolongée. Elle se sécha et repassa dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle regarda la robe un autre instant, il manquait quelque chose, enfin cette robe était un peu légère et elle n'avait pas de manche. Il faut que je trouves quelque chose pour aller par-dessus songea-t-elle en se dirigeant de nouveau vers son armoire. Elle en sortit, après une inspection générale, une autre robe moldu que la plus part du temps elle portait comme une cape. Une longue robe noire de lainage boutonné de haut en bas, avec un col et des revers de manche en fourrure. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle la posa sur le lit et commença à se vêtir. Elle fut cinq minutes plus tard en mesure d'admirer le résultat debout devant la glace. Bien, allons-y maintenant se dit-elle pour elle-même en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. Dragana descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle. Elle n'aimait pas Noël autrefois, chez elle autant qu'à Poudlard, mais elle s'était surprise durant son exil à repenser aux soirées de réveillons organiser à Poudlard. Elle devait finalement l'admettre, cela aussi lui avait manqué. Elle entra dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le monde était assied à la table des professeurs, elle s'approcha.

**** Ha ! Dragana ! Nous t'attendions lança Dumbledore en se levant. 

En effet, elle pouvait constater qu'à sa connaissance ils étaient tous là. Au bout de la table était assied Dumbledore, son adjointe sur sa droite et le professeur Rogue à sa gauche qui tournait le dos à la jeune femme. Il y avait en tout dix convives à la table, à l'autre bout de la table avait prit place Matthew Larkins le préfet des Poufsouffles, une jeune compagne de maison à sa droite et Harry Potter à sa gauche. À côté de Harry avait prit place Hermione laissant entre elle et le professeur McGonagall une chaise vide qui semblait avoir été gardé pour elle. En face d'Harry était assied un Serredaigle de sixième année dont Dragana avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'oublier continuellement le nom.

Bonsoir lança Dragana en contournant la table. Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était à vingt heures trente. Oui c'est bien ça, mais nous sommes tous arriver plutôt expliqua Dumbledore en s'assoyant. 

Dragana prit place au coté de McGonagall et son regard croisa celui du maître des potions. Il ne semblait pas d'une humeur sombre, non son humeur semblait carrément lugubre. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire espérant au moins lui arracher une grimace, mais rien. De toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment eut espoir, elle savait qu'il détestait Noël, encore plus que n'importe quel fête. Elle lui avait autrefois demander quelle en était la raison pensant se faire rembarrer, mais à sa grande surprise il lui avait répondu. Ce contentant d'expliquer qu'il n'aimait pas l'attitude des gens en cette période de l'année. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude des gens qui se donnait comme mission de parler à ceux à qui il ne parle pas le restant de l'année. Il avait ajouter d'une voix très aigrie "cette manœuvre n'ayant pour but que de leur donnez l'opportunité de soulager leur conscience dans une mascarade grotesque" Dragana avait trouvé cette explication tout à fait satisfaisante et c'était contenter de lui sourire comme elle le faisait à présent. Elle croisa ensuite le regard gris de son cousin qui avait prit place aux côtés de son directeur de maison. La jeune femme était soulagée de le savoir ici, sachant pertinemment que son père aurait pu vouloir l'avoir à ces côtés pour les ''festivités de Noël'' des mangemorts. Elle lui fit un mince sourire qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était arriver et auquel il ne répondit qu'en baissant la tête. C'était leur façon de faire pour ne pas que leur relation soit connue de tous, seul le maître des potions semblait au fait de se procéder. Le dîner arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Une volaille un peu trop grosse selon elle pour le nombre de convive se retrouva au milieu de la table. Elle était accompagnée de patate et de sauce aux canneberges. Dragana ne voyait plus la tête du maître des potions, car une cuisse du volatile lui bloquait la vue, mais elle pouvait sentir son agacement d'ici alors que le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était lui-même nommer animateur officiel de la soirée entreprit de dépecer le souper d'un air joyeux en chantonnant.

Dragana, tu veux une cuisse ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Oui, s'il vous plaît répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, évitant son regard pour ne pas rougir. Si je la mange, elle ne me bloquera plus la vue ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. 

Après le souper vint les cadeaux, Dumbledore offrit un cadeau à chaque enfant présent. Le directeur reçu des livres comme toujours, alors Dragana lui offrit son cadeau. Il sembla redoublé d'excitation en réalisant que vu la grosseur du paquet, ce ne pouvait pas être un livre. Il déchira gaiement le papier et découvrit une paire de socket. Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il regardait les deux bas de couleur bleu nuit avec de petite étoile.

**** Oh wow ! Est-ce que c'est le modèle chauffant ? demanda-t-il en les retournant dans tout les sens. Oui répondit Dragana un peu gêner, alors que le maître des potions levait les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de pur émerveillement du vieil homme. Merci, Dragana dit-il avec un sourire en déposant finalement les bas, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. 

La table se vida peu à peu, les élèves s'éloignèrent pour aller jouer à la bataille explosive, laissant Drago seul à la table avec les professeurs. La jeune femme le vit lancer des regards furtifs en direction de la table ou s'esclaffaient les autres. Elle eut un sourire triste en réalisant qu'il aimerait sans doute être avec eux, mais que jamais ils ne l'inviteraient et il ne lui viendrait sûrement pas dans l'idée de s'imposer. Au lieu de ça il restait là, l'air impassible, tâchant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse, mais ce renfrognant un petit peu chaque minute. Rogue avait lui aussi comprit ce qui se passait et regardait son élève du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il vit le regard triste de la jeune femme poser sur le garçon il soupira.

Monsieur Malefoy, voudriez-vous jouer une partie d'échec ? demanda-t-il presque cordialement. Euh…oui… bien sûr professeur répondit-il un sourire éclairant son visage. Venez, nous allons aller nous installer plus loin lança Rogue en se levant. 

Dragana les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire de ravissement sur les lèvres. Merlin qu'elle aimait cet homme 

!

Cela m'étonne que monsieur Malefoy soit rester avec nous souffla McGonagall qui les regardait aussi s'éloigner. Lucius semblait prétendre qu'il serait très occuper répondit Dumbledore évasivement. Oui sûrement déclara Dragana avec ironie au moment où Dobby apparaissait. Bonsoir lança-t-il gaiement. Bonsoir Dobby répondit Dragana, un sourire ayant réapparu sur ces lèvres. 

Dobby entreprit de ramasser la table, pendant que d'autres elfes s'occupaient des restes. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'empiler les assiettes Dumbledore s'adressa à lui.

Dobby pourquoi ne viens-tu pas prendre une tasse de thé avec nous après ? Oh, monsieur le directeur, Dobby en serait ravi, mais il y a de la vaisselle à faire. Dobby ne voudrait pas manquer à sa tâche monsieur. Dobby gronda Winky. Monsieur le directeur ta demander quelque chose, il est ton maître maintenant, tu lui dois obéissance. Laisse Winky se n'était pas un ordre, seulement une proposition expliqua le vieux directeur avec un geste de la main. Dobby revient monsieur répliqua-t-il en baissant la tête. 

Les deux elfes disparurent, alors que les trois professeurs éclataient de rire.

Je me demande s'ils finiront un jour par comprendre qu'ils ne sont plus des esclaves dit Dragana en reprenant son sérieux. Je ne sais pas répondit le professeur de métamorphose. C'est enfoncer tellement loin dans leur mentalité. Oui acquiesça Dragana. Je trouves ça triste. Oh, vous savez, je crois que tant qu'ils ne sont pas mal traiter, ils n'en sont pas malheureux expliqua Dumbledore. Regarder la réaction qu'ils ont eut devant le projet de mademoiselle Granger. 

McGonagall et Dragana eurent un petit rire en repensant à cet état de fait, les elfes de maisons du collège avaient sembler horrifiés à cette idée. Dobby réapparu quelques instant plus tard et prit place aux côtés de Dumbledore, racontant les derniers événements à s'être produit dans les cuisines. Ces quelques histoires furent suivit d'un long silence que le vieil homme rompit après quelques minutes.

**** C'est de la musique qu'il manque soupira-t-il songeur Pourquoi ne pas demandez aux fantômes de vous chanter quelque chose ? proposa Dragana à contre cœur. 

Ils se faisaient casser les pieds depuis une semaine déjà avec les cantiques de Noël des fantômes, qui apparemment n'en connaissaient que trois.

Non sans façon s'insurgea McGonagall, sûrement dans le même état d'esprit que la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher votre grammophone ?. Il est briser répondit-il tristement. 

Dobby regardait la jeune femme avec de grands yeux significatifs, battant des cils à la façon d'un enfant à qui on a demander de faire des beaux yeux.

**** Peut-être que…commença-t-il. 

Dragana secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Quoi ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Rien, je crois que Dobby à quelque chose dans l'œil renchérit la jeune femme rapidement pour que l'elfe ne réponde pas. Va mettre de l'eau et ça passera, sinon reviens et je soufflerai ajouta-t-elle pour lui avec un regard remplit d'éclair. 

Dobby hocha la tête, puis dans un claquement de doigt disparu. 

J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il avait trouvé une solution souffla Dumbledore désappointé. Oh allez Albus ressaisissez-vous s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose. Si vous voulez de la musique, vous n'avez qu'a vous ensorceler un instrument. Non, Minerva je ne peux pas, il faut connaître un peu la musique pour pouvoir faire ça et j'ai bien peur de ne savoir que la fredonner. 

C'est à ce moment que Dobby réapparut, charger d'un sourire triomphant et d'un étui que Dragana reconnut. Elle lui lança un regard de contestation, mais l'elfe se dirigea vers elle en baissant un peu la tête.

Dobby n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il avait dans l'œil, mais par contre il a trouver ce qu'il avait en tête dit-il en tendant l'étui à Dragana. Un violon s'exclama Dumbledore avec excitation. J'ignorais que tu jouais du violon, joues-nous quelque chose. Non répondit Dragana en secouant fermement la tête. Je n'aime pas jouer en publique. Allez, pour un vieil homme à l'occasion de Noël lança Dumbledore avec un regard suppliant. 

Deux mots résonnaient en ce moment dans la tête de Dragana : Manipulation et culpabilité. Elle soupira et prit l'étui.

Tu vois ce que ça donne de libérer des elfes de maison Hermione lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant l'étui. Traître ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Dobby. 

Des rires fusèrent de la table des élèves pendant que l'elfe eut un léger sourire de désolation qui ne semblait pas sincère et qui disparu lorsque Dragana sortit son instrument. Elle l'accorda quelques peu et le monta à son cou, pour prendre la position du violoniste. En quelques souples coups d'archet, la jeune femme entama concerto grosso in C minor de George Frederic Handel, une pièce évoquant la noblesse. Drago regarda le maître de potions avec un certain amusement, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ces pensées ou dans la musique. Ou peut-être seulement dans les mouvements gracieux de Dragana songea-t-il avec un sourire s'agrandissant. Dans tout les cas il ne semblait pas décider à jouer, alors le jeune homme laissa couler et reporta son attention sur sa cousine après un dernier regard amusé pour son directeur de maison. 

*********flash-back******************************

Le maître des potions regagnait ces cachots en trombes, avec une seule envie, être enfin seul. Cette journée avait été la plus pénible de l'année, des élèves, tous plus navrant les uns que les autres avaient défilés dans sa salle de classe. Faisant des stupidités tellement flagrantes qu'il n'avait même pas eut le moindre plaisir à les rabrouer. En tournant un coin, un bruit attira son attention, de la musique. Il allait lui faire sa fête à celui qu'il prendrait entrain de faire jouer de la musique dans ces cachots. Étrangement, plus il avançait vers le bruit, plus sa colère s'estompait. Cette musique était beaucoup trop triste et trop douce pour appartenir à un élève insouciant. Il connaissait cette musique, il lui semblait bien que cette pièce s'appelait An Irish lullaby, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de son compositeur. Il trouva le cachot d'où venait cette musique, l'un des plus éloigner des aires fréquentées. Il tourna la poignée doucement et entrebâilla la porte. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une silhouette fine de dos jouant du violon, éclairé par une simple chandelle poser parterre. Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de voir le visage de la jeune fille pour savoir qui elle était. Il connaissait cette cascade de cheveux bouclés et elle seule aurait pu choisir de s'enfermer dans un cachot pour y être tranquille, plutôt que de choisir une des tours ensoleiller du collège. Restait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se retrouver là. Il ne put cependant pas se résigner à l'interrompre et attendit la fin de la pièce avec patience. Appréciant un peu plus chaque seconde de la douce mélodie. Elle avait une dextérité qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici remarquer que lorsqu'elle préparait les ingrédients d'une potion. Il aurait pu l'imaginer entrain de jouer d'un instrument de musique, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'autant de passion puisse en découler. Elle jouait avec une précision ahurissante et une douceur troublante, faisant transparaître chaque sentiment que pouvait contenir cet air. La jeune fille finit son morceau quelques seconde plus tard et vint pour en entamer un autre aussitôt. Le maître des potions se reconstruisit une image austère et ouvrit la porte avec un bruit pour la couper dans son élan. Je ne vais tout de même pas l'espionner toute la soirée se dit-il alors que Dragana se retournait vers lui le visage apeuré. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement, mais qui s'arrêta net en voyant son regard.

****

- Professeur.. je….

*************Fin du Flash-back************************ 

Dragana termina sa pièce et abaissa son violon.

**** C'était magnifique souffla Dumbledore, rêveur, le menton appuyer sur sa main. Il y a longtemps que tu joues ? demanda McGonagall. Oh, un peu plus de 20 ans je crois, je ne sais pas, je n'aies jamais vraiment compter répondit Dragana un peu gêner de toute l'attention qui était porter sur elle. **** Alors, tu jouais déjà lorsque tu étais étudiante ? 

Dragana hocha la tête en prenant une gorgé de thé.

**** Comment ce fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais su ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'elle se cachait dans un vieux cachot désaffecté pour pratiquer expliqua Rogue avec un sourire en coin en regardant l'échiquier. 

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

**** Sans autorisations ! s'exclama McGonagall déclenchant quelques rires à la table des élèves. Au début du moins répondit Dragana en baissant la tête. 

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez Minerva ? Il y a un autre élève qui faisait ça, se cacher dit-il en riant. Oh, oui je me souviens répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils.

**** Je ne sais pas si tu savais Dragana, mais Severus joue du piano ? Il faisait ça aussi, après avoir trouver un piano dans une salle de cours désaffecté, il s'y enfermait souvent pour en jouer expliqua Dumbledore en éclatant de rire à nouveau. 

Dragana pouffa de rire et se tourna vers le maître des potions dont l'air c'était passablement renfrogné.

**** Non, je crois qu'il a omis ce léger détail lorsqu'il m'a chopé dit-elle avec un faux air de reproche. Oui souffla McGonagall entre deux éclats de rire discrets. Sûrement ne voulait-il pas te dire qui l'avait pincer lui. 

Dumbledore s'écroula sur la table en riant

**** Qui vous a pincer ? demanda Dragana avec un sourire amusé. Le gr….. 

La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait grogner, mais cela semblait drôle à voir le directeur et son adjointe qui tapaient sur la table en riant. Les élèves regardaient la scène amusé, riant quelques fois.

C'était qui ? demanda Dragana encore une fois. Le pia….hihi bredouilla Dumbledore incapable de s'empêcher de rire. 

Il se redressa et essuya les larmes au coin de ces yeux.

Le piano pouffa McGonagall en se relevant à son tour. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils en riant. La voyant faire le vieux directeur entreprit de lui expliquer, pendant que le maître des potions lui lançait des regards noirs qu'il ignorait **magistralement.**

Ce piano était dans cette salle car il était ensorceler, il agissait comme un professeur de musique très très sévère, il en était dangereux. Il vous laissait jouer, mais du moment où l'on jouait une fausse note, il vous mordait les doigts, c'est pour cela que nous l'avions entreposer là conclut-il. Ce qui devait arriver arriva poursuivi McGonagall. Severus c'est fait mordre et c'est là que nous avons su ce qu'il faisait. 

La jeune femme qui riait à présent lança un sourire moqueur à Rogue qui l'ignora, soudainement terriblement intéresser par la partie d'échec en cour.

Mais je crois savoir qu'il a réussi à dompter la bête ajouta Dumbredore avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu jouer renchérit McGonagall. Severus, pourquoi n'accompagnez-vous pas Dragana pour montrer vos progrès à Minerva ?. Non vint la réponse abrupte du maître des potions Allons Severus supplia Dumbledore. Non. Attention avertit Dragana. C'est généralement là qu'il en vient à la culpabilité. Oh, s'ils croient que je vais leur faire ce plaisir, après s'être moquer de moi ainsi, ils peuvent toujours rêver lança-t-il avec sarcasme sans même lever les yeux. Oh, allons Severus ne soyez pas de mauvaise fois renchérit McGonagall pour leurs défenses. C'est Noël ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil discret pour Dumbledore. Non, de toute manière je suis entrain de jouer une partie d'échec. Elle peut attendre lança Drago qui se vit aussitôt octroyer un regard noir. Non, je ne vais pas faire venir ce piano ici seulement pour vous faire plaisir après tout le mal que nous avons eut à le déménager lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante.. Si je peux me permettre intervint Dobby timidement. Monsieur n'avait sûrement pas demander au Elfes de maisons, car Dobby et les autres pourraient emmener ce piano ici facilement. Voilà qui règles le problème annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire satisfait. Vous n'avez plus aucun échappatoire. Oh, que si, il m'en reste un siffla-t-il avec un regard sournois. Je ne veux pas. 

Dumbledore et McGonagall soupirèrent en cœur devant son obstination, mais ce fut au tour de Dragana de s'y mettre.

Oh regardez ce que vous avez fait s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Ils sont tout triste maintenant. 

Le maître des potions la regarda en plissant les yeux. Cela voulait sûrement dire " ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ", mais cela n'eut pour effet que de stimuler la jeune femme d'avantage.

Je crois comprendre quel est le problème dit-elle en se retournant vers Dumbledore un sourire espiègle. Il a peur de ne pas être capable de me suivre. Pardon s'exclama-t-il en se levant. 

Je me suis fait avoir songea-t-il en voyant le sourire de Dragana. Elle m'a manipuler et je me suis encore fait avoir. Mais pourtant il ne se rassied pas, il se redressa plutôt, un soudain sourire narquois étirant la commissure de ces lèvres.

Est-ce que vous oseriez me mettre au défi mademoiselle Serpã ? Tout à fait professeur répondit-elle en souriant. Très bien alors je relève le défi dit-il d'un air hautain. Dobby lança Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire de ravissement . Je crois que tu peux maintenant emmener le piano. Tout de suite monsieur le directeur couina-t-il humblement avant de disparaître. 

Le maître des potions vit les élèves ricaner, il secoua la tête. Dans quoi je me suis embarquer grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard Dobby et quelques autres elfes de maisons réapparurent chargé de l'instrument en question. Rogue s'approcha droit comme une barre, un air légèrement suffisant sur son visage. Il fit venir à lui un banc et prit place. Dragana avait un sourire amusé alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec son violon. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être chaud à l'idée de jouer devant ces élèves, mais d'une certaine façon deux parties de son caractère c'était battues pour en arriver à ce résultat, sa vanité avait remporté. 

**** Alors ? demanda-t-il les dents serré en regardant la jeune femme qui eut un soudain frisson. 

Il a réellement prit tout ça au sérieux se dit-elle pour elle-même. Bon je vais devoir assurer, si je ne veux pas qu'il me nargue et qu'il est son sourire victorieux pendant une semaine, d'un autre côté si c'est lui qui se plante se sera encore pire songea-t-elle.

**** Allez-y, je vous suivrai lâcha-t-elle avec légèreté tentant désespérément de cacher sa nervosité grandissante. 

Il posa ces doigts sur les touches pour entamer le morceau qu'il avait choisi. Elle reconnut des les premières notes Adagio de Tommaso Albinoni, une pièce mélancolique et ténébreuse. Étrangement dans le cadre de leur défi, elle s'était attendu à autre chose. Elle eut un petit sourire en portant son violon à son cou, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait jouer cette pièce, mais s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

***************flash-back**************************

** Professeur, je… ** Mademoiselle Serpã veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît siffla-t-il en sortant. 

Appréhendant le châtiment, Dragana fit disparaître la chandelle et sortit à son tour. Elle suivit le maîtres des potions jusqu'à son bureau son violon sous le bras et l'estomac à l'envers de nervosité. Il ouvrit la porte en quelques coups de baguette et se dirigea à grande enjambé vers son pupitre.

**** Assoyez-vous dit-il en s'assoyant. 

Dragana avala difficilement et prit place.

**** Vous savez que vous n'aviez aucun droit de vous trouver là ? demanda-t-il avec son regard inquisiteur. Oui professeur répondit-elle en baissant la tête. **** Alors pourquoi ? questionna-t-il. 

Elle haussa les épaules.

Vous avez prit une très mauvaise habitude mademoiselle Serpã dit-il en se levant. Je ne peux tolérer plus longtemps qu'une élève de ma maison désobéisse aux règlements de l'école impunément, j'ai laisser passé déjà trop souvent vos bêtises. Il est temps que vous compreniez que la plus part des règlements de l'école existe pour votre sécurité et qu'ils doivent être respecter. 

Dragana hocha la tête sans dire un mot, elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer l'ensemble des raisons pour lesquels elle se trouvait là. Depuis l'épisode du costume blanc ils en étaient venu à une sorte d'entente tacite, ils ne parlaient plus du passé et il semblait tenter de ne plus la favoriser se rendant compte que l'attention que lui portait Dumbledore était déjà bien suffisant à faire tiquer les autres élèves. Mais la vérité, c'était que cette relation ressemblait trop à de l'indifférence au yeux de la jeune fille et même si elle n'en comprenait pas encore les raisons, elle détestait qu'il soit indifférent face à elle, elle en étais presque venu à regretter leurs brises de bec. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il avait eut l'air grincheux toute la journée, enfin plus que d'habitude, quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Il lui tournait le dos et était appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée lorsque Dragana osa enfin parler.

**** Quel sera ma punition monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. 

Il se retourna vers elle, les bras replier sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. 

Je ne sais pas encore, mais soyez sur que j'y réfléchirai soigneusement dit-il d'une voix glacial. En attendant si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous vous trouviez là ? 

Dragana soupira, apparemment il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

**** J'avais envi de jouer du violon tenta-t-elle pour rester vague tout en lui donnant une réponse. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement avoir jouer dans votre dortoir ou dans la salle commune ? demanda-t-il avec un début d'exaspération dans la voix. 

Dragana comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, la logique de son professeur était implacable, il voyait les incongruités de son histoire. En lui disant bêtement qu'elle avait envie de jouer du violon, elle suggérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire ailleurs, ce qui était vrai, mais c'est cela qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Elle aurait été mieux de lui répondre qu'elle voulait être seule, ça il aurait pu le comprendre

**** Je… je bredouilla-t-elle cherchant qu'elle chose, une autre excuse, meilleur que la première, mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Vous n'aimez pas jouer en public ? tenta-t-il. Exactement, ça me gêne répondit-elle avec un sourire en se demandant s'il réalisait la perche qu'il venait de lui tendre. Vous mentez dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en s'assoyant tout en la jaugeant du regard. 

Piéger se dit-elle pour elle-même en baissant la tête.

**** Vos camarades de maison vous font encore des misères dit-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Non, beaucoup moins, mais je ne voulais pas leur donner une occasion en or de m'en faire expliqua-t-elle sans le regarder. 

Un long silence s'installa que Dragana n'osait pas interrompre.

Très bien dit-il en se levant. J'ai une potion a vous faire préparer, ce sera pour ainsi dire votre punition. 

Oh quelle punition ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie pour elle-même alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une armoire. Elle aimait faire des potions et en plus elle passerait du temps ici, bien à l'abri des autres élèves. Ce n'était pas franchement une punition et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle aimait sa compagnie, il était un peu grognon, mais elle aimait tout de même être avec lui. Elle ne se sentait pas obligé de parler et ceci lui convenait très bien, préférant grandement les silences aux conversations qui ne vont nulle part. Dans le genre conversations qui vont nulle part, elle préférait faire les questions réponses.

**** Voilà tout est là dit-il en désignant une surface de travail où il venait de déposer un grimoire, un chaudron et quelques ingrédients. Vous connaissez cette potion ? 

Elle hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire et se mit à l'œuvre, pendant qu'il s'éloignait pour regagner son pupitre. Une heure plus tard Dragana terminait sa potion, plutôt sa punition. Elle eut un rire à cette idée, elle ne savait s'il réalisait qu'à ces yeux à elle il venait encore de laisser passer un de ces bêtises.

J'ai fini déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. 

En se retournant, elle avait cru le retrouver le nez penché sur un rouleau de parchemin où dans un vieux grimoire, mais il l'observait. De puis combien de temps, elle ne savait pas, mais cela la gêna. Il détourna les yeux et se leva pour s'approcher. Il observa le chaudron quelques secondes.

C'est bien, elle semble réussi, vous pouvez partir dit-il avant de se détourner de nouveau. Bonsoir lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

Dragana sortit en vitesse et referma la porte. Pourquoi m'observait-il ? Non, Dragana arrête, c'est stupide, non plutôt logique, il ne voulait pas que tu fasses exploser son chaudron se dit-elle en s'éloignant. En quittant les cachots, elle se rendit cependant compte qu'elle avait oublier son violon. Elle soupira et tourna les talons. Elle se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Rogue quelques secondes plus tard, elle frappa, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau, rien. Il y avait cependant du bruit, de la musique, alors il devait forcement être là, il ne devait seulement pas l'entendre. Dragana hésita un instant et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle tourna et ouvrit doucement.

**** Professeur appela-t-elle. 

Rien. Il est dur de la feuille ma fois se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle pouvait voir son violon, posé sur la petite table près de son pupitre et pas de Rogue à l'horizon. Elle avait seulement qu'a rentré, le prendre en vitesse et déguerpir, il ne s'en rendrait probablement même pas compte. La jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha doucement. Le tableau derrière son pupitre était entrebâiller et apparemment c'est de la que venait la musique. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérieur, une vague de curiosité qu'elle combattit de toutes ces forces l'avait assailli. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? Elle aurait voulu juste jeter un œil, mais c'était beaucoup trop risquer. Elle prit son violon et tourna les talons, mais elle accrocha le coin du pupitre et une tasse vide vacilla et tomba au sol. Dragana n'eut même pas le temps de penser à une astuce pour se sortir du bourbier ou elle s'était mit, que la musique c'était arrêter et qu'elle entendait maintenant quelqu'un s'approcher à grand pas. Dragana rentra sa tête dans ces épaules à la manière d'une tortue et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la tête du maître des potions surgir de derrière le tableau. Dragana tenta un petit sourire navré qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle vit son teint viré au cramoisi.

**** Que faites-vous là ? vociféra-t-il d'une voix guttural qui provoqua une profonde terreur chez la jeune fille. Je… J'avais oublier mon violon murmura-t-elle. Je…J'ai frapper, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Et c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes octroyer le droit de pénétrer dans mon bureau sans autorisation rugit-il en avançant vers elle. Ça semble peu judicieux maintenant souffla-t-elle les joues écarlates se rendant compte que c'était pas brillant brillant. Écoutez, je suis désolé dit-elle en reculant. 

Il fit un pas de plus et elle recula de nouveau. Réalisant qu'il était entrain de la terrifier, il arrêta d'avancer. 

Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais faire ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncer. 

Dragana releva des yeux plein de confusion.

Bon sang ! Cessez de reculer, je ne vais pas vous frapper ! lança-t-il d'un air méprisant. 

Dragana venait de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle reculait, elle l'avait fait inconsciemment. Bien sur des fois il semblait complètement hors de contrôle, mais elle savait qu'il ne la frapperait pas. Elle avait une attitude soumise depuis quelques temps avec lui sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait arrêter de lui répondre et parfois elle bafouillait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

**** Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper les élèves, je me contente généralement de les punir. Je sais, je n'ai pas réaliser que c'était ce que je faisais dit-elle en relevant la tête. Alors vous avez une autre potion à me faire faire ? 

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, mais se mordait les lèvres maintenant d'être redevenu aussi spontané peut-être trop rapidement. Il eut un léger tic de la bouche qui rassura Dragana légèrement.

Vous ne considérez pas ça comme un punition, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois. 

La jeune Serpentard secoua négativement la tête avec un mince sourire.

Non, je crois que je préfère cents fois préparer vos potions et vous entendre ronchonner que de passer tout mon temps libre à me promener dans le château pour éviter ma salle commune dit-elle dans un souffle. 

Dragana écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bon sang ça s'arrange pas, il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de dire une autre stupidités ou d'être encore prit d'un autre élan de franchise.

Et c'est pour cette raison que vous accumulez les bêtises ? demanda-t-il de sa voix suave en relevant un sourcil. Non, ça croyez-moi j'y arrive sans raison valable marmonna-t-elle. 

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau sans avoir prononcer un mot. Dragana se demanda si c'était là qu'elle devait partir, mais au moment où elle pensa à faire son chemin vers la sortie il reprit la parole.

Je crois savoir que vous avez encore choisi potion comme cours principal l'année prochaine dit-il en s'assoyant. Oui répondit-elle en s'approchant. Avec défense contre les forces du mal, pourquoi ? Vous pourriez faire quelques leçons supplémentaires pour augmenté votre niveau suggéra-t-il. Attendez, écoutez, je sais pourquoi vous faites ça, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais je vous assure ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je suis très flatté que vous préfériez mes ronchonnements aux gémissements de vos camarades de maison, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je fais ça dit-il sarcastique. 

Dragana eut un sourire, il avait admis qu'il ronchonnait.

**** Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. 

Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ça, parce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de réponse. La jeune fille prit place dans le fauteuil devant son bureau.

**** Il y a beaucoup de préparation pour donner un cours de potion et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop expliqua-t-il laconiquement. 

Dragana savait qu'il mentait, c'était presque imperceptible, mais elle le savait. D'un autre côté, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, elle passerait du temps ici, avec lui de surcroît et pendant ce temps elle ne serait pas confronter aux autres. Et de tout façon qu'il soit près à la tolérer dans son espace, pour une raison ou pour une autre lui faisait un plaisir immense qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Alors si c'est pour cette raison et uniquement pour cette raison c'est entendu dit-elle avec un sourire. Quand commençons-nous ? Dès demain répondit-il en se levant. Je vous attendrai à seize heures trente, ici. Très bien dit-elle en se levant à son tour. 

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Mademoiselle Serpã 

Dragana se retourna un regard interrogatif.

Votre violon dit-il la voix teinté d'exaspération. Oh, oui dit-elle en revenant sur ces pas. 

Elle se pencha et le récupéra.

**** Merci, s'il avait fallu que je l'oubli encore et que je revienne le chercher lorsque vous vous seriez remis à jouer du piano, je n'oses penser au conséquence dit-elle en se retournant pour se diriger vers la porte. Comment savez-vous que c'était moi qui jouait ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. 

Elle se retourna vers lui un sourire espiègle.

**** Je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant je le sais dit-elle en riant. 

Il plissa les yeux en retenant un grognement.

Vous jouer bien, il y a longtemps que vous jouer ? Une vingtaine d'années dit-il en haussant les épaules. Avez-vous déjà accompagné un violon ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Non répondit-il en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Si vous voulez l'essayez un jour faites moi signe dit-elle en montrant son violon, avant de tourner les talons de nouveau. Pourquoi pas maintenant s'entendit-il dire sans vraiment en croire ces oreilles. 

*************Fin du Flash-back************************

Au fur et à mesure que la pièce avançait, la jeune femme avait de plus en plus le sentiments que le défi n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ils retrouvaient la complicité qu'ils avaient développer autrefois en jouant régulièrement ensemble. Les doigts du maîtres des potions semblaient encore plus souples qu'avant, son jeu était plus nuancer. Dragana abaissa son archet, lui laissant les dernière notes qui concluraient le morceau. Lorsque que se fut fait les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent dans un sourire, cela aussi lui avait manqué..

Il n'y a aucun doute Severus, vous avez dompter la bête déclara McGonagall en hochant la tête. C'était très beau. 

Dragana regarda vers la table des élèves qui ne se permettraient sûrement pas de commentaires, mais qui regardait leur professeur de potions avec de grand yeux ébahit. La jeune femme était heureuse qu'il est put voir autre chose de lui que sarcasmes et critiques acérés. 

Il est étonnant de constater comment deux personnes qui connaissent très bien la musique arrivent à faire une performance telle que celle-ci la première fois qu'ils jouent ensemble lança Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux en les regardant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune. 

Le maître des potions commença à se tortiller sur son banc, pendant que Dragana semblait soudainement s'intéresser au crin de cheval de son archet.

**** En respectant les temps, ce n'est pas très difficile marmonna Rogue sans oser le regarder dans les yeux pour lui mentir. C'est ce que je dis, ça prends deux personnes qui connaissent très bien la musique rétorqua Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de malice. Pourquoi ne pas nous jouer autre chose. 

Severus soupira et leva les yeux vers Dragana.

Quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux ajouta Dumbledore. Le concerto numéro cinq pour violon et orchestre suggéra Rogue sans entrain. Va pour Mozart lança Dragana avec un sourire en remontant son violon. 

Dragana débuta suivit immédiatement du maître des potions. Cette pièce était plus difficile que la première, étant beaucoup plus rapide, les notes se multipliant. La jeune femme lança un regard amusé en direction de son ancien professeur qui la regardait avec défi. Dragana savait pourquoi, le tempo allait accélérer légèrement, elle avait l'habitude de se tromper dans la seconde portée, enchaînant les mauvaise notes aux mauvais moments. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il avait proposé cette pièce, soit pour détromper le vieux directeur qui tendait à croire qu'il avait jouer ensemble au par avant ou simplement pour remporté le défi que la jeune femme lui avait si odieusement proposé. En voyant un sourire goguenard naître sur ces lèvres, Dragana comprit que le défi, c'était maintenant. Seulement elle avait pratiquer depuis, donc elle enchaîna les notes avec légèreté et avec de précis coup d'archet. Elle avait fait le tout en haussant les sourcils, l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle. Un coup le moment critique passé, elle lui fit un sourire triomphant qui lui arracha un tic de la bouche et reporta son attention sur ces mouvements, la partie n'était pas gagner. Harry regardait la scène effaré, il était dur pour lui de croire ce qu'il voyait. Les deux professeurs qu'il soupçonnait des pires atrocités leur faisaient un concerto, se lançant des sourires en coins que probablement ils étaient les seul à comprendre. La scène semblait surréaliste, pourtant il était confus, jamais il n'aurait pu les imaginer jouant de la musique ainsi, surtout lorsqu'il les imaginait comme étant des mangemorts. C'était beau et plus Rogue jouait plus il lui apparaissait sous un angle différent, son visage anguleux, habituellement ornée d'un air dur et froid, semblait avoir été remplacer par quelque chose d'autre. Il semblait toujours hautain, mais il y avait une autre expression sur son visage. Il…c'est ridicule…il semble serein pensa Harry. Il regarda alors Dumbledore et rencontra son regard. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire espiègle et reporta son attention sur les deux professeurs. Dragana commençait à avoir hâte que la pièce s'achève, la douce joie qui l'avait envahie l'avait quitter lorsqu'elle avait sentit son dos l'élancer. Voldemort les appelait et bien qu'elle est prit de la potion, les mouvements répétitifs et saccadés lui provoquaient des douleurs. La pièce s'acheva enfin et la jeune femme rabaissa son violon, échangeant un regard entendu avec le maître des potions. 

**** Je suis désolé dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Mais je crains d'être obliger ne m'arrêter là pour ce soir, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer et je commence à avoir mal au dos. Ça ne fait rien lança-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif. J'ai passé un agréable moment. 

Dragana se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, remit son violon dans son étui et en referma le couvercle avec un petit sourire de dépit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir si son ancien professeur continuerait à jouer sans elle . Elle le retrouva debout près de son piano, alors que Dobby s'approchait.

Dobby le ramène dans vos appartement monsieur ? Oui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers Drago pour reprendre sa partie d'échec. 

Aussitôt Dobby disparu avec le piano et Dragana reprit sa place à la table des professeurs, consciente qu'au moins deux personnes dans cette salle savait la raison pour laquelle elle avait serrer son instrument. Si l'un avait tenté de la réconforter d'un sourire, l'autre devait bouillir intérieurement.

Il est vrai que lorsque nous en avons perdu l'habitude cette position pas très orthodoxe que vous prenez pour jouer dois être exigeante physiquement lança McGonagall en portant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche. 

Dragana acquiesça en hochant la tête doucement.

J'y pense renchérit Dragana. Où est Hagrid ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début des vacances. Il est parti visiter la France répondit simplement Dumbledore en échangeant un regard rieur avec son adjointe. 

Dragana ne posa pas plus de question, jugeant que la vie personnelle du demi-géant n'était nullement de ces affaires, puisqu'en regardant l'air de ces deux supérieurs elle ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'il s'agissait de ça. Le silence s'installa, le professeur Dumbledore regardant avec amusement la table des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall qu'en à elle semblait tenter de faire une forme d'Origami avec sa serviette de table et Dragana était plongé dans la contemplation de la nappe. Son regard était fixe, elle s'empêchait de monter ces mains à sa tête ou de faire une grimace de douleur. Le Noël de Voldemort avait débuter, entraînant avec lui le début des visions macabres de la jeune femme. Il torturait un homme, lui faisant subir le doloris. Dragana ne savait pas pourquoi, ni qui était cet homme, mais il tentait de le faire parler, mais de quoi ? La douleur s'estompa un peu, mais la jeune femme restait songeuse, se demandant que pouvait bien s'avoir cet homme.

Professeur ? 

Dragana fut sorti de ces pensées par la voix d'Hermione et se retourna vers elle.

**** Désolé, tu disais ? demanda Dragana avec un petit sourire en essayant de ne pas porter attention à son air troublé et au regard inquisiteur du professeur Dumbledore et de son adjointe. Nous montons à notre dortoir, je voulais seulement vous souhaiter bonne fin de soirée et encore joyeux Noël répondit-elle. Merci Hermione, toi aussi joyeux Noël et dors bien lui dit-elle en souriant. 

La jeune fille s'éloigna laissant Dragana perplexe, elle ne semblait pas convaincu des mêmes choses que Harry et Ron, cela lui laissait peut-être une mince chance que la situation s'arrange. Elle interrompit ces pensées et se replaça sur sa chaise., se faisant, elle croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et il sembla comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je vais monté me coucher annonça Dragana en se levant. Bonne nuit Dragana lui souhaita doucement Dumbledore. Merci professeur, vous aussi ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant. 

Elle fit de brève salutations au professeur McGonagall et se dirigea aussitôt vers le professeur Rogue et Drago qui semblaient tout les deux très absorbé par leur partie, à un point tel qu'ils ne la virent pas approché.

Alors qui gagne ? demanda-t-elle avec le semblant de bonne humeur qu'il lui restait. Devine répondit Drago sans lever les yeux vers elle. 

Dragana eut un petit rire et échangea un regard avec le maître des potions.

**** Il me donne plus de difficulté que j'aurais pu l'espérer avoua celui-ci. Mais je vais tout de même gagner ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard lorsque Drago releva la tête avec fierté. Ouais peut-être ronchonna Drago. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas gagner sans me battre conclut-il en reportant son attention sur l'échiquier. Alors je vais vous laissez dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je monte me coucher. Déjà ! s'exclama Drago. Il est encore tôt. Oui je sais, mais j'ai passé l'après-midi à me promener dehors et je suis un peu fatigué mentit-elle. 

Le blondinet haussa les épaules en bougeant sa tour.

**** Tu viens déjeuner avec moi demain matin ? Où ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Dans mes appartements, l'école est presque vide c'est le moment ou jamais de faire des choses du genre expliqua-t-elle. D'accord, à quel heure ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux alors que le maîtres des potions lui prenait la tour qu'il venait de bouger. Dix heures, ça te va ? C'est très bien, je n'aime pas me lever tôt. Moi non plus dit-elle en riant. Et vous professeur, est-ce que vous venez.? 

Rogue leva une paire de yeux un peu confus vers elle.

**** Non je ne crois pas répondit-il en plaçant la tour du jeune garçon avec le reste des pièces de l'armé qu'il avait déjà capturer. Prenant grand soin de bien toutes les alignés pour le narguer. Très bien si vous changer d'idée, vous savez c'est à quel heure. Mmm Mmm dit-il en reportant son attention sur la partie. Bonsoir dit-elle en tournant les talons. Bonne chance professeur ajouta-t-elle pardessus son épaule. 

Pfff ! c'est plutôt lui qui a besoin de chance songea-t-il.

Échec annonça Drago d'un sourire triomphant en bougeant son cavalier. Quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se penchant sur la partie. 

Il était effectivement échec et échec et mat en deux coup si son élève jouait bien, mais en voyant l'étincelle dans son œil il comprit qu'il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas vu ça venir ? se demanda-t-il.

**** Vous semblez avoir perdu votre concentration à un moment donné lança Drago d'un ton léger, mais suffisamment sournois pour que le maître des potions lui lance un regard noir. 

Satané bonne femme pensa-t-il.

Entre temps Dragana avait rejoint ces appartements et entrait enfin chez elle. Soulager de pouvoir maintenant enfin se frotter librement la tête et arrêter de dissimuler. Elle se dirigea vers la table et y déposa sa baguette.

Bonsoir entendit-elle derrière elle. 

Elle se serait probablement retourné vivement si cette voix ne lui .était pas aussi familière.

Bonsoir Dobby dit-elle en se tournant lentement. 

Elle trouva l'elfe de maison confortablement assied dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminé.

Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Non, Dobby vient seulement d'arriver. 

Dragana prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil, épuiser et consterner parce qu'elle voyait. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à faire parler l'homme et torturait maintenant sa femme sous ces yeux. Dragana inspira profondément et se tourna vers Dobby.

**** Dobby est venu vous porter votre cadeau de Noël dit-il en faisant apparaître un grand paquet derrière lequel aurait pu ce cacher facilement trois elfes de maison. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dragana en se levant pour le saisir. Ouvrez le dit-il d'un ton espiègle. 

Dragana réalisa une fois debout que le paquet était encore plus grand qu'elle, on aurait dit une porte. Elle déchira le papier et y découvrit une peinture, un tableau magnifique représentant un dragon, un noir de Tanzanie.

**** Merci Dobby, il est vraiment magnifique. Dobby l'a fait lui-même, avec des peintures qu'il a acheter avec son salaire expliqua-t-il avec fierté. Comme ça vous pourrez remplacer le tableau qui garde l'entrée de vos appartements. Le professeur Atrius ? Non, l'autre chuchota-t-il en faisant référence au tableau du troll des montagnes. Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais je dois d'abord en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore dit-elle en accotant le tableau sur le mur. 

Ce tableau était vraiment magnifique, le dragon qui était peinturer bougeait, fendant l'air de sa queue et crachant des flammes vertes..

**** Dobby, pourquoi spécialement ce Dragon ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Dobby a pensé qu'il serait plus représentatif. Tu sais ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant place dans son fauteuil. Oui, Dobby a vu la première fois que vous vous êtes transformer. Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que tu savais? Il y a beaucoup de chose que les elfes de maisons savent et qu'ils ne disent pas. Oui, sûrement, il faudra un jour que tu me dises ces choses dit-elle avec un mince sourire. En attendant j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. 

Dragana fit venir à elle une boîte qui était poser sur la table et la lui donna.

Un cadeau pour Dobby ? demanda-t-il les yeux plein d'incrédulité. Oui, il date un peu, je voulais te l'offrir il y a longtemps, mais je savais quand te l'envoyant chez les Malefoy il ne se rendrait pas jusqu'à toi alors j'ai attendu expliqua-t-elle. Allez, ouvre-le, qu'attends-tu ? 

Dobby entreprit de dénouer le ruban et déchira ensuite le papier pour découvrir une boîte. Il l'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'hésitation pour trouver le contenu. Il en sortit doucement les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient, un pantalon, une chemise et des souliers à sa taille. Il leva ensuite des yeux emplit de larmes vers elle.

Allons Dobby ne pleure pas d'accord, je ne pourrais pas supporter ce soir. Dobby a l'impression d'être libérer une deuxième fois dit-il d'une voix chevrotante une larme coulant sur sa joues.. En fait c'était à ça qu'ils étaient destiner, il y a quinze ans souffla-t-elle en se frottant le front. Est-ce que ça va ? couina-t-il en la regardant de ces yeux globuleux. Oui, oui tout va bien, j'ai seulement mal à la tête mentit-elle. 

Elle se leva et fit quelque pas pour agripper une carafe d'eau et un gobelet.

Maintenant Dobby si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien aller me coucher dit-elle en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Non, non, Dobby va vous laissez dit-il en se mettant sur ces pieds. Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serai comme une neuve dit-elle avec un faible sourire. 

Va-t'en s'il te plaît supplia-t-elle pour elle-même.

**** D'accord, bonne nuit alors. Bonne nuit Dobby. 

L'elfe disparu la laissant enfin seule. Dragana tituba jusqu'au divan et s'y laissa tomber, engouffrant sa tête dans ces mains. La femme était morte sous les yeux de son mari qui n'avait rien put faire pour l'empêcher. Mais ce qui était le pire pour Dragana en ce moment, ce n'était pas ces sentiments à elle, c'était les sentiments de la personne qui lui faisait voir toutes ces horreurs. Voldemort se délectait de cette scène, il éprouvait un plaisir pervers à voir l'homme sangloté devant lui et ce plaisir était encore plus prononcer que son mépris pour la pauvre créature qui s'étalait à ces pieds. Il y avait aussi un brin de déception, car cette femme n'avait pas su résister très longtemps à l'endoloris. Les mains de Dragana tremblaient alors qu'elle était envahie de sentiment qui n'était pas les siens. Voldemort passa par-dessus sa déception et se rabattit sur l'homme, déjà en piteux états.

Dobby fit éruption dans les appartements d'un certain professeur qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir apparaître en face de lui.

Mais qu'est que…commença-t-il en tombant presque de son fauteuil. Monsieur le professeur doit allez voir mademoiselle Dragana, elle ne va pas bien couina-t-il. Dobby ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle en va pas bien. Elle t'a dit de venir me chercher ? demanda le maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils et en se replaçant dans son siège. . Non, monsieur, mademoiselle Dragana est quelqu'un de trop fier pour avouer qu'elle souffre. Dobby sait qu'elle n'aimerait pas que Dobby soit aller chercher quelqu'un, mais si vous, vous allez la voir elle ne saura pas que c'est Dobby qui vous envoie expliqua-t-il d'un ton pressant. 

Sans poser les questions qui lui chiffonnaient l'esprit suite à ce que venait de dire l'elfe, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il prit un flacon et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie.

**J'y vais dit-il en ouvrant la porte. **

Dragana était recroqueviller sur le divan, pleurant doucement, l'homme était mort, ainsi que les deux seules témoins de ce meurtre. Que protégeait-il qui vaille la peine de sacrifier sa famille ? Dragana grogna à cette idée, même en ayant parlé, Voldemort les aurait tout de même tuer et l'homme le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. Elle frissonna, ils étaient dors et déjà condamner lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres avait ouvert la porte de leur demeure. Dragana entendit que l'on frappait à la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait voir personne et elle ne voulait que personne la voit ainsi. Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ces mains. Laissez-moi, partez supplia-t-elle. Plus elle suppliait plus les cognements s'intensifiaient et puis plus rien. 

**** Enfin murmura-t-elle. 

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Dragana leva la tête furieuse. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, seul le feu dans la cheminé et une chandelle posé sur la table l'éclairait. Elle reconnut tout de même la silhouette qui se tenait devant la porte. Non, pas lui songea-t-elle. 

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? rugit-elle en se levant. Vous aviez une tête étrange…commença-t-il en refermant la porte. 

Il ne voyait pas son visage dans l'obscurité, mais le ton de sa voix était inquiétant.

Et alors en quoi vous concerne ma tête ? cria-t-elle. Et depuis quand la tête de quelqu'un est un motif suffisant pour s'introduire chez elle sans y être inviter ? 

Ce n'en serait pas un si votre stupide elfe de maison n'était pas venu me trouver pour me dire que vous n'alliez pas bien grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce n'en serait pas un si vous n'aviez pas la fâcheuse tendance de vous évanouir régulièrement siffla-t-il en tentant d'être patient. Quand j'ai vu que vous ne répondiez pas…. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée, vous qui vous considérer plus intelligent que tout le monde que je dormais ou que je n'avais seulement pas envie d'être déranger vociféra-t-elle. Bon sang, il n'y a jamais moyen d'avoir la paix dans… Ça suffit, maintenant taisez-vous rugit-il Vous allez l'avoir la paix et pour un bon moment ajouta-t-il d'une voix venimeuse en tournant les talons. 

Espèce de petite gourde insulta-t-il mentalement. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et ce qui risquait d'arriver par la suite, Dragana sentit sa tristesse s'accentuer.

Attendez dit-elle en se précipitant à sa hauteur. 

Elle dut lui saisir le bras pour le ralentir.

**** Je suis désolé ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire dit-elle dans un souffle. 

Il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Ce qu'il vit le rendit tout à coup beaucoup plus calme, elle semblait complètement perdu, c'est yeux étaient bouffis et ces joues encore humide. Elle soupira.

**** Je passe un mauvais moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'en prendre à vous dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.. Ce sont vos visions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante en plissant les yeux. 

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

Elles n'ont pas cessez ou même diminuer, vous êtes seulement parvenu à ne plus le laisser paraître constata-t-il amèrement. Je ne vous ai jamais menti se défendit-elle aussitôt. J'ai seulement tenter que cela passe inaperçu de peur que les élèves commence à me prendre pour une folle. Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que vous m'aviez menti dit-il d'un ton bourru. J'ai seulement cru qu'elle avaient diminuer. 

Dragana secoua la tête piteusement dans un signe de négation.

**** Elles ont augmenter ? Non, enfin…murmura-t-elle. 

Dragana ne termina pas sa phrase sentant sa gorge s'étrangler à la pensé de la petite fille blonde. Ces yeux s'embuant peu à peu, elle tenta de fuir son regard en baissant la tête.

**** Pas avant ce soir compléta-t-il doucement d'une voix grave. 

Elle sentit une larme émerger d'un de ces yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, mais c'était trop tard et elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait quand elle avait besoin de lui.

**C'est effroyable souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante, des larmes coulant maintenant abondamment sur ces joues. Il a tuer un garçon d'à peine 10 ans dont il venait de tuer les parents. Il essayait seulement de protéger sa petite so… **

Dragana stoppa, son corps tremblant maintenant de partout sous l'effet de la fureur. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, le maître des potions l'attira à lui et la prit dans ces bras. Tentant de la réconforté en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre, d'agir ainsi, sans y avoir réfléchir au préalable. La jeune femme emprunte à un profond désarroi ne s'en préoccupa pas, s'accrochant désespérément à ces robes, elle laissa libre court à sa tristesse.

Il l'a… l'a tuer murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix presque inaudible entre couper de sanglot. Chut murmura-t-il la voix enrouer en resserrant son étreinte pour qu'elle cesse de trembler, ce sentant parfaitement abruti et inutile dans une situation telle que celle-ci. 

Il n'avait pas l'habitude, réconforter les gens n'était pas une de ces spécialités, en fait il ne l'avait jamais tenté jusqu'ici. Caressant ces cheveux maladroitement, il se prit à jurer silencieusement au seigneur des ténèbres qu'il le tuerait pour l'avoir fait vivre ce moment. La voir ainsi était pire que l'endoloris, son cœur se serait dans sa poitrine comme ces bras se resserrait au tour d'elle. Dragana avait la tête enfouis dans son torse, laissant ces yeux ouvert, essayant de chasser les images pour ne voir que le noir de la robe de celui qui la tenait dans ces bras. Elle serrait les pans de sa cape de ces mains, serrant si fort les poings au tour de l'étoffe que ces jointures devenaient blanches. Elle tentait de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y parvenait pas, même encercler des seuls bras qu'elle considérait comme une protection digne de tout les boucliers magiques, elle n'arrivait pas a arrêter ces sanglots. Elle la revoyait sans cesse, une petite bonne femme avec de long cheveux blond réunit en deux nattes, qui pleurait désespérément en tirant sur la manche de son frère qui venait de s'effondrer. L'appelant, incertaine, les joues remplies de larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toucher à son tour par un éclair vert et ne s'effondre sur son frère. 

**** Je voudrais seulement que ça s'arrête chuchota-t-elle d'une voix suppliante, se sentant de plus en plus faible. 

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour chasser la frustration qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas trouver, pas trouver de solution, ni charme, ni potion, rien qui aurait pu empêcher de la trouver dans cet état ce soir. Elle était littéralement anéantie, elle avait céder et sombrer. Lui prouvant ainsi ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, malgré le fait qu'elle semble rigide et toujours en contrôle de n'importe laquelle situation, elle était fragile. Peu à peu, Dragana se calma, se sentant en sécurité et réconforter dans ces bras. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'odeur de cyprès et d'épice qu'il dégageait ou tout simplement d'être ainsi dans ces bras qui était parvenu à accomplir ce miracle, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, commençant à considérer qu'elle devrait se résigner à le laisser partir bientôt. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, elle se déroba aussitôt, plus mal à l'aise et plus terrifier que jamais. Elle croisa son regard une fraction de seconde et baissa les yeux. Il l'a tenait toujours par les bras, mais la relâcha immédiatement en se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose ou si ce geste complètement inconsidéré avait suffi à la réconforter. 

Vous devez me trouver pitoyable ? dit-elle un peu gêner en s'essuyant les yeux. Pitoyable non, larmoyante un peu dit-il avec un tic de la bouche. 

La jeune femme lui fit un mince sourire et baissa la tête. Le maître des potion voyant qu'il venait peut-être de faire une des plus mémorable bêtises qu'il est fait tenta de récupérer le coup tout de suite.

Écoutez dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Si vous aviez été capable de tolérer tout ça sans broncher vous seriez devenu mangemort expliqua-t-il rapidement en prenant son visage entre ces mains et en essuyant une larme de son pouce.. 

Il la relâcha en se raclant la gorge, elle le regardait étrangement, il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas si elle essayait de le sonder ou si tout simplement ce regard voulait dire quelque chose qu'après quinze ans il n'avait toujours pas comprit. Il fuit son regard et se dirigea vers l'armoire ou elle rangeait ces potions. La jeune femme émit un léger soupir qu'il entendit pas. 

**** Avez-vous une potion de sommeil ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'armoire. Oui, il me semble qu'il me reste de la goutte du mort vivant dit-elle d'une voix lasse en se dirigeant vers le divan. Je crois qu'avec un peu d'essence de camomille ça pourrait suffire à vous endormir profondément jusqu'à demain matin dit-il en fouillant. Je dois.. 

Il se retourna pour voir le pourquoi de cette interruption. Elle se tenait sur le coin du fauteuil et semblait respirer avec difficulté. Il se dirigea vers elle et la saisit par le bras.

Venez, laissez faire le divan, c'est dans votre lit que vous allez. Si vous perdiez connaissance et que vous tombiez en vous frappant la tête contre un meuble nous serions bien avancer ronchonna-t-il en la soutenant pour l'emmener vers son lit 

Dragana soupira, elle n'aimait pas ce sentir ainsi, faible et dépendante. En particulier de lui qui ne devait pas apprécier. Un coup assied sur le bord de son lit, elle entreprit d'enlever ces souliers, mais pas très en équilibre même assied, elle avait de la difficulté. Il se pencha apparemment pour l'aider, mais elle le foudroya du regard. Il y a tout de même des limites grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Orgueilleuse murmura-t-il en s'éloignant. 

Dragana savait qu'il avait raison, elle aurait préférer dormir avec plutôt que de le laisser les lui enlever pendant qu'elle était encore consciente. Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, la jeune femme lança un sort sur elle pour revêtir son pyjama sans effort et entra sous les couvertures avec difficulté 

**** Vous avez passé un Noël avec eux ? demanda Dragana à mi-voix en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. 

Il soupira en déposant des flacons sur le comptoir. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle regrettait déjà sa question.

- Un seul souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard vers elle, un gobelet dans les mains.

**** J'avais déjà trahi Voldemort à l'époque dit-il en le lui tendant. 

Dragana se releva sur un coude, prit le contenant qu'il lui tendait et le vida d'un trait 

**** Merci dit-elle avec un mince sourire en le reposant sur la table de chevet. Bonne nuit dit-il en tournant les talons dans un tourbillons de cape noire. 

Dragana fut prit d'une soudaine peur panique à l'idée de demeurer seule. Elle voulait qu'il occupe ces pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, mais elle n'oserait jamais lui demandé de rester. Elle eut plutôt une autre idée, une excuse.

Professeur Mmm répondit-il en cessant de marcher. Pourriez-vous m'apporter la petite boîte sur la table ? 

Dragana l'entendit se diriger vers le table et prendre la boîte. Il revint ensuite vers elle et lui tendit le petit paquet. Elle le prit et d'un mouvement souple de la main, elle approcha une chaise qui était disposer près de là.

Assoyez-vous dit-elle. 

Il soupira et s'assied.

Vous devriez dormir maugréa-t-il Cette potion est généralement lente à agir sur moi lui dit-elle en lui tendant la boîte. Peut-être, mais apparemment elle vous fait perdre la carte, je viens de vous donner cette boîte ironisa-t-il. Je sais, mais elle est pour vous dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Il prit la boîte d'un mouvement agacé.

J'ai l'habitude de donner mes cadeaux seulement la journée de Noël, mais elle est déjà entamer et vous connaissant je risque d'avoir toute les misères du monde à vous débusquer demain, alors aussi bien vous le donner maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire ronchonna-t-il en soupirant. Ne me faite pas la réaction typique de quelqu'un qui reçoit un cadeau et ouvrez-le ordonna-t-elle en replaçant son oreiller. 

Il eut un tic de la bouche et ouvrit la boîte. Il y découvrit une petite pochette de velours noir. Sa curiosité piqué il déposa la boîte sur ces genoux et prit la pochette. Les paupières de Dragana commençaient à se faire lourde, mais avant de refermer ces yeux, elle put voir son visage entrain d'observer une petite pierre noire entre ces doigts.

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle dans un ultime effort pour garder ces yeux ouverts. Non avoua-t-il. C'est une pierre de vérité dit-elle ces yeux se fermant brièvement. Elle est censé rappeler à celui qui la tien, toute les choses bien qu'il a faites. Vous savez que je ne crois pas réellement en tout ces talismans et grigri de sorcier de pacotilles dit-il avec mépris tout en regardant la pierre. Je sais et je n'y crois pas réellement non plus dit-elle avec un léger bâillement. 

Elle fit une pause durant laquelle il crut qu'elle s'était endormi, mais elle reprit la parole.

**** Elle est seulement destiné à vous rappeler qu'il y a quelqu'un qui croit que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien expliqua-t-elle d'un voix ensommeillé les yeux clos. 

La gorge du maître des potions se serra sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Il regarda la pierre encore une seconde, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler maintenant. Il remit la pierre dans la pochette et regarda Dragana qui dormait maintenant profondément. Des émotions aussi diverses qu'étranges se bousculaient en lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parvenait à le chambouler ainsi. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce pouvoir que personne d'autre n'avait sur lui. Celui de lui faire ressentir des émotions autre que le calme plat, la colère, le mépris ou le respect. Dumbledore avait cet ascendant sur lui, mais à un niveau beaucoup plus moindre, il s'était attaché au vieil homme, parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance alors que personne en l'aurais fait et parce que c'était un grand sorcier, digne de respect. Ces sentiments pour lui était clair et il n'en était pas gêner. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas avouer sous la torture, il parvenait tout de même à se l'avouer à lui-même. Mais dans le cas de Dragana c'était différent, il ne comprenait pas. Ces réactions face à elle le surprenait toujours, cet instinct protecteur qui semblait se manifester chaque fois qu'elle était en danger et cette peur qui lui retournait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle s'évanouissait. Cette contrariété et cette… tristesse… Non je n'étais pas triste seulement contrarier songea-t-il en repensant au long mois ou elle ne lui avait pas parler après le club de duel. Et c'est douze années où elle était loin d'ici, elle lui avait manqué, enfin il croyait que c'était ça, mais comment c'était possible. Il se frotta le visage et la regarda longuement. Il fut surpris par ces pensées, il la trouvait belle. Et alors je suis encore un homme, je peux trouver une femme belle sans pour autant être amoureux d'elle se dit-il pour lui-même. Amoureux songea-t-il avec une grimace. Non pas moi, tout ces trucs lourds, le romantisme, la tendresse, non c'est pas pour moi conclut-il. Elle n'est pas pour moi, bien qu'elle soit la seule personne que je tolérais dans mon espace. Non, non et non de toute façon il ne s'agit pas que de moi, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Enfin je sais qu'elle m'apprécie, mais comme j'apprécie Albus. La preuve est que nous n'avons que quelques années de différence, un lourd passif ensemble et qu'elle m'appelle toujours professeur. Enfin si elle avait voulu se rapprocher elle aurait tenter une autre appellation. Et toi pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours mademoiselle ? questionna une petite voix dans son fort intérieur. Parce que c'est très bien ainsi, nous n'avons pas élever les poules ensemble, bon sang rugit-il intérieurement. Dragana bougea légèrement pour se replacer le bras, elle se gratta le bout du nez de son poing fermer à la manière d'un enfant. Une mèche de cheveux bouclés lui retombait sur le visage. Dans un automatisme le maîtres des potions la poussa derrière, doucement. Ces doigts comme animés d'une propre vie glissèrent doucement sur sa joue et dans un doux soupir la jeune femme si frotta, emprisonnant de se fait quelques doigts entre son épaule et sa joues. Terrifier, il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende et qu'il puisse récupérer ces doigts presque qu'à regret. Satané fête à damner ! Noël de merde ! Ça rend tout le monde mélo jura-t-il intérieurement en se levant.

- Bonne nuit Dragana murmura-t-il en sortant. 

Le lendemain matin, Dragana se réveilla au son de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle s'assied carré dans le lit, surprise, elle regarda l'heure. L'horloge affichait dix heures, ce qui voulait dire que la personne derrière la porte ne pouvait être que Drago. 

J'arrive lança-t-elle en sautant hors du lit 

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

**** Je te réveille ? demanda Drago en la regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur.. Oui dit-elle en tournant les talons pour se diriger ver la salle de bain en empoignant quelques vêtements. 

Elle s'y engouffra et referma la porte.

**** Le professeur Rogue et moi avons tester une nouvelle potion de sommeil et je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt efficace expliqua-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte. Il dort encore ? demanda-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je saches ? demanda-t-elle en ressortant de la salle de bain, vêtue. Il n'est pas là répondit-il comme ci c'était une évidence. Oh, tu sais je ne crois pas qu'il vienne dit-elle en lançant son pyjama dans un tiroir et en jetant un sort pour faire son lit. Il a tendance a disparaître la journée de Noël. Tu sais où il va ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Non, je ne lui ai jamais demander dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me pose toute ces questions ce matin ? Comme ça dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je croyais seulement que tu serais parvenu à le convaincre de venir. Non, je n'ai pas essayer avoua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminé.. 

Elle demanda aux elfes de maison de leur apporter un déjeuner pour deux et se dirigea ensuite vers la table. Elle venait de s'asseoir lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on cognait contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et Jynx voleta jusqu'à la table, un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier dans les pattes. Dragana lui grattouilla la tête à défaut de mieux et prit le journal. L'effraie des clocher insatisfaite lui mordilla les doigts.

**** Je suis désolé Jynx, mais je n'ai rien de mieux pour toi ce matin dit-elle en retirant ces doigts. Tu veux peut-être un bonbon au citron ? Dumbledore m'en a encore donné hier. 

Dans un froissement d'aile rapide, elle reprit son envol et Dragana referma la fenêtre en riant. Elle se dirigea vers la table et y posa la gazette a plat.

**** Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? demanda Drago en s'approchant. Je ne sais pas souffla-t-elle en s'assoyant et en tournant la première page. Il doit y avoir plein accident inexpliqué lança-t-il en prenant place à ces côtés. 

Apparemment le jeune garçon s'attendait à y trouver sensiblement les mêmes choses qu'elle. Dragana tourna les pages plus rapidement, pour trouver le nom de ceux qu'elle avait vu mourir cette nuit. Étrangement il n'y avait rien, un homme saoul qui s'était noyer dans sa baignoire, mais pas de famille anéantie.

C'est étrange déclara Drago. Il ne semble pas y avoir grand chose, mais pourtant mon père a tenu à ce que je reste ici parce qu'il serait très occuper pendant les vacances. Les vacances durent plus qu'une nuit dit-elle en refermant la gazette. Et peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas fini de relever les incident insolites. Ouais, peut-être, mais habituellement c'est la nuit de Noël qu'ils sont le plus actifs. Je sais dit-elle au moment ou un elfe de maison apparaissait les bras chargés de plateau. Voilà le déjeuner que vous avez demander madame la professeur dit-il en déposant les plateaux sur la table. Merci lui dit-elle juste au moment où il s'éclipsait. 

Ils mangèrent en discutant des cours, du Quidditch et des toutes nouvelles trouvailles des Serpentard en matière de fourberies. 

Il y a quelques septième années qui vont se faire marquer à la fin de leur études dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence où il avait engouffrer une crêpe au complet. Est-ce que tu as des noms ? Non, pas encore, seulement des doutes avoua-t-il. Tiens moi au courant d'accord ? demanda-t-elle. S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard nous pourrons peut-être faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela 

Il hocha la tête avec un mince sourire. Ils restèrent pensif encore un moment, à manger en silence avant que Dragana ne reprenne la parole.

**** Bon on ne va pas ce gâcher Noël avec Voldemort et ces histoires dit-elle en se levant. Non acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. 

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une armoire et en revint les deux mains cachées derrière le dos.

**** Quel main ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. C'est pas parce qu'on a décider de ne pas ce gâcher Noël avec Voldemort que tu es obligé de te comporté comme le professeur Dumbledore dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Très bien alors tu n'auras pas ton cadeaux de Noël dit-elle en faisant volte face. 

Elle contourna la table et regagna sa place en remettant le paquet dans sa poche.

Tu as un cadeau pour moi ? Mmm Mmm dit-elle en prenant un quartier d'orange. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur son coude. Ha répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. D'accord, d'accord je prends la main droite dit-il en tirant sur sa manche avec un petit rire. 

La jeune femme soupira et sortit la petite boîte de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt. Il la prit et la secoua.

Ça ne fait pas de bruit dit-il en défaisant le ruban. C'est moi qui se fait des idées ou tu aimes recevoir des cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle ironique. 

Il eut un petit rire et ouvrit la boîte sous le regard amusé de sa cousine. Il y découvrit un bracelet de cuir noir très sobre.

**** Ho, wow, merci Dragana, il est… très beau dit-il. 

Dragana pouffa de rire.

Hypocrite le nargua-t-elle. Tu ne l'aime pas et ça se voit tout de suite ajouta-t-elle en riant. Si, si, c'est seulement qu'habituellement je ne suis pas tellement bijoux avoua-t-il d'un air désolé. Ça tombe bien, parce que ce n'est pas seulement ça annonça-t-elle en lui prenant le bracelet des mains, qu'elle noua autour d'un de ces poignets. Ce bracelet me permettra de savoir si jamais tu te trouvais en danger. Ha ! Et comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il en regardant le bracelet. Tu vois les petits serpents gravé ? demanda-t-elle en les lui montrant. 

Il hocha la tête et elle approcha son bras où elle y portait un bracelet presque identique. À ce moment les serpents se mirent à briller d'une pâle lueur bleu.

**** Je n'ai qu'à penser à toi et si les serpents sont bleus ça veut dire que tu es en sécurité, mais si tu étais en danger les serpents brilleraient rouge et ça sans que j'ai besoin de penser à toi expliqua-t-elle en éloignant son bras. Et moi, si tu étais en danger, je le saurai aussi ? demanda-t-il presque innocemment. Non, je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il se mettrait à briller trop souvent et quelqu'un finirait pas se rendre compte que ce n'est pas seulement un bracelet tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. 

Drago hocha la tête.

J'allais oublier, je suis aussi la seule personne qui peut l'enlever de ton bras, j'ai préférer ça ainsi. On ne sait jamais tu pourrais être tenter de l'enlever pour que je ne sache pas ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sournois en portant sa tasse de thé à ces lèvres 

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Dragana eut un petit sourire en le voyant faire.

Euh… Dragana je n'ai…enfin… je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.. Ça ne fait rien dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais, j'ai vécu longtemps en considérant que je n'avais plus de famille, alors je l'ai eut mon cadeau ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. J'ai un cousin maintenant. 

Drago lui fit un mince sourire, les joues écarlates juste à l'idée d'être le cadeau de Noël de quelqu'un. Après le déjeuner, Drago lui proposa de jouer aux échecs, ce qu'elle accepta finalement après avoir ronchonné un peu. Le jeune garçon l'a quitta un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi après qu'elle est exprimer le souhait de se coucher un peu avant le dîner. Après son départ Dragana s'était coucher et s'était endormi rapidement.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Elle s'était réveiller en sursaut, une vision, très faible, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de voir, mais sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle roula sur le côté et regarda l'horloge. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se leva pour s'approcher de la pendule. Elle n'était pourtant pas arrêter, elle marquait bel et bien seize heure. Dragana se frotta le front, perplexe, il était tôt, trop tôt. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du mage sombre d'agir avant la tomber de la nuit. Elle chassa cette idée et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ce n'était peut-être seulement qu'un de ces mangemorts se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle prit place à son pupitre et entreprit de corriger une dissertation sur les Cocatrix que les septième années lui avait remis avant le début des vacances. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde elle n'était pas capable de ce concentrer, cette vision n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva et retraversa dans ces appartements pour prendre une cape et descendit vers les cachots. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte des appartements du maîtres des potions, une angoisse grandissante au creux de son estomac. Elle frappa quelques fois, mais sans succès. Je savais que j'aurais de la difficulté à le trouver aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, alors elle remonta pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore quand elle eut une nouvelle vision. Un homme, il avait le visage cacher. Pourquoi se demanda-t-elle en se tenant la tête. Les sentiments de Voldemort était puissant, il détestait cet homme, il l'aurait tuer, immédiatement, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Dragana se redressa et pressa le pas, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.. Au détour d'un corridor elle croisa le professeur McGonagall qui marchait à grandes enjambées.

**** Bonjour Dragana lança-t-elle en passant rapidement à ces côtés. Bonjour professeur répondit-elle en la regardant. 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Professeur 

La vieille femme venait tout juste de la dépasser, mais s'arrêta.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle. Non, non, tout va bien pourquoi ? répondit-elle en évitant son regard. 

Ce n'est peut-être qu'un problème personnel songea-t-elle.

Juste pour savoir, vous sembliez pressé dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Euh oui dit-elle en tournant les talons. Professeur l'arrêta Dragana de nouveau. 

La vieille femme se retourna de nouveau vers elle.

Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Rogue par hasard ? Non répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour pour s'éloigner. 

La jeune femme eut une drôle d'impression, depuis son lever tout était étrange. Comme si quelque chose se tramait à son insu, Voldemort et sa victime masqué. Maintenant McGonagall qui semblait avoir perdu son latin et qui avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre un grand malheur. La gorge de Dragana se resserra et un choc se produisit dans sa tête.

**Professeur McGonagall appela-t-elle en se lançant à sa suite. **

Elle la rattrapa en quelques pas et se plaça devant elle. Ces yeux était embuer.

**** Qu'est-ce qu… 

Dragana ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue. Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour lorsqu'elle comprit, ce n'était pas seulement un pressentiment, il se passait quelque chose. Et pour qu'on tente de lui cacher ainsi, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. 

**** Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacial. Je…Dragana… Severus 

La jeune femme sentie son cœur s'arrêter. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle regardait les lèvres de la femme qui allait peut-être lui donner une explication afin qu'elle puisse recommencer à respirer.

Severus…bafouilla-t-elle ces lèvres tremblantes 

Incapable de finir sa phrase, McGonagall rebroussa chemin.

Viens souffla-t-elle. 

Dragana essaya de réprimer la peur qui l'avait envahi et suivit son ancien professeur de métamorphose jusqu'au quartier du directeur en réprimant l'envi de la secouer pour faire sortir les réponses. Elle tentait de rester calme, les pires explications la submergeant une après l'autre, ces mains tremblaient. Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au bureau du vieil homme après avoir passé la gargouille. Dragana n'y tenant plus passa devant son professeur et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ce qu'elle vit chassa la peur, qui fut vite remplacer par la fureur. Sirius Black était assied sur l'une des deux chaises devant le bureau du directeur et Remus Lupin se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. 

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? rugit-elle en se dirigeant vers Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pu Albus souffla McGonagall dans son dos. Ça va Minerva dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. 

Dragana croisa le regard d'ambre de Lupin qui détourna tout de suite les yeux.

**** Dragana, tout d'abord calme toi la somma Dumbledore. Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle en contractant la mâchoire. 

Il lui était arriver quelque chose, quoi ?

Il a été capturé Dragana avoua le vieil homme en s'assoyant. Quand ? grogna-t-elle ces yeux virant au blancs. Ce matin répondit Lupin. Et quand aviez-vous l'intention de m'en informer vociféra-t-elle en serrant les poings. Dragana… 

La jeune femme sentit que les ruines qui constituaient son monde étaient entrain de s'effondrer. Juste à la façon dont il venait de prononcer son nom, elle comprit pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dit.

**** Vous n'allez rien tenter pour le sortir de là murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Dragana, je ne peux demander à personne d'aller le chercher, parce que personne n'en reviendra dit-il doucement. 

La jeune femme entendit ces mots faiblement, malgré le sang qui lui battait aux tempes. Dragana le regarda un instant et elle vit une grande tristesse dans ces yeux bleus habituellement plein de malice lorsqu'il lui dit.

Dragana, Severus savait que cela pouvait arriver et il y était prêt dit-il dans un souffle. Qu'il se montre prêt à faire un tel sacrifice, ne vous donnes pas automatiquement le droit de l'accepter rugit-elle en se relevant. Je l'ai dit et je continues de le dire, nous n'avons aucune preuve que toute cette histoire est vrai lança Black en se redressant dans son siège. C'est deux lettres ne prouvent rien, il est peut-être seulement retourner… Espèce d'enfoiré le coupa Dragana d'une voix fielleuse en le soulevant par magie d'une main. Dragana pose Sirius ordonna Dumbledore précipitamment. 

Black flottait dans les aires et Dragana le poussa contre le plafond où il se cogna violemment.

**** Vous avez été étiqueter comme traître siffla-t-elle entre ces dents. Vous avez passé douze années à Azkaban parce que les gens se sont fier seulement à ce qu'il avait cru voir de vous et vous n'avez toujours rien compris. 

Lupin avança vers elle pour aider son ami, mais elle 

l'envoya se percuter contre le mur.

Dragana ça suffit rugit Dumbledore en se levant. 

Elle était littéralement folle de rage, elle n'entendait que l'échos de la voix du vieux directeur. Elle était devenu sourde, son cœur était entrain de se briser en milles morceaux et elle avait l'impression que le seul bruit qu'elle entendrait jusqu'à sa mort était l'écho des éclats, se répercutant les uns contre les autres. Elle l'aurait balancer par la fenêtre, mais une phrase de sa grand-mère lui revint en tête : Combattre le mal, est une bonne chose Dragana, mais il faut faire attention a ne pas devenir ce que nous combattons. .

**** Dragana commença McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule. 

Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, lâcha prise et laissa Black atterrir.

**** Vous êtes fol… Sirius calme toi le coupa Lupin en l'empêchant de se précipiter sur elle. Non, c'est vous qui êtes fou, vous êtes un pauvre fou d'oser prétendre que vous connaissez une onze de lui dit-elle d'une voix froide, mais calme Rogue est… Sirius gronda Dumbledore. Ça suffit, je tolère ces enfantillages depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, mais aujourd'hui je te le dis clairement, si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire ferme la conclut-il d'une voix dure. 

L'intervention du vieil homme fit place à un grand silence de mort.

**** Remus et Sirius ont reçu ceci ce matin reprit-il doucement en tendant une lettre à la jeune femme. 

Dragana lu la lettre en vitesse, c'était une lettre les invitant à un rendez-vous, elle était signé Severus Rogue.

Ce n'est pas lui qui a écrit ça dit-elle en déposant la lettre sur le bureau. Ce n'est pas son écriture. Je sais, mais eux ne le savait pas dit Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe. Vous y êtes allez ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.. Oui répondit Lupin. Nous les avons vus l'emmener. Pourquoi y être aller puisque vous n'avez aucune confiance en lui ? demanda Dragana en sondant Black et Lupin du regard. Remus a insister marmonna Black. Et ils ont laissé ceci annonça Dumbledore en lui tendant une seconde lettre, pour couper la discussion avant qu'elle ne dérape. 

Dragana prit l'enveloppe et en sortit un bout de parchemin qu'elle déplia en retenant son souffle..

**** __

J'ai votre espion, si vous le voulez envoyer moi ma promise. Elle trouvera dans la forêt interdite, seule elle saura me trouver.

Dragana replia le parchemin et le rendit à Dumbledore.

**** Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir ce que contient finalement cette lettre ? demanda le loup-garou, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. 

Dragana échangea un bref regard avec le vieux directeur durant lequel elle hocha la tête. Lupin prit la lettre et entreprit de la lire pendant que Dragana reportait son attention à l'extérieur

Ça promise ? demanda Lupin un peu confus. Qu'est-ce… Moi souffla Dragana. 

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, les uns se questionnant, d'autre se remettant en cause et une prenant sûrement une des plus grosses décisions de sa vie. Au bout d'un moment Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**** Dragana est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il veut dire, quand il dit elle trouvera dans la forêt interdite ? demanda-t-il. Oui, je dois me rendre dans la forêt interdite répondit-elle en regardant la forêt par la fenêtre. J'y trouverai sûrement autre chose ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Dragana c 'est pour cette raison que nous ne t'avons pas avertie, il est hors de question que tu ailles là bas dit Dumbledore au moment ou l'on cognait à la porte. Il est peut-être déjà mort souffla-t-il en faisant un signe de tête à McGonagall pour qu'elle laisse entrer le nouvel arrivant. Monsieur Malefoy, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien le moment lança McGonagall après avoir ouvert la porte. Minerva laissez-le entrer lança Dumbledore en se levant. 

Drago entra, hors d'haleine, il regarda d'abord toute les personnes dans la pièce et croisa ensuite le regard de Dragana. 

Qu'est-ce qui… 

Dumbledore arrêta Black d'un geste de la main.

**** Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous monsieur Malefoy ? questionna-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes.. 

Drago regarda sa cousine dans les yeux.

Ça va Drago, tu peux parler lui dit-elle en hochant la tête doucement. Qu'est-ce…commença McGonagall qui n'en revenait pas. C'est le professeur Rogue, ils l'ont enlever Dragana dit-il en s'approchant elle. 

Black renifla avec mépris en regardant le jeune homme, pendant que Lupin et McGonagall le regardaient effaré, seul Dumbledore avait un mince sourire, qui en d'autre temps aurait été un sourire malicieux.

Nous savons Drago lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne vas pas…commença-t-il. Drago… Non, tu ne peux pas, tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu y vas rugit-il ces yeux gris pétillants. Dragana il est peut-être déjà mort dit McGonagall d'une voix chevrotante. Non, il ne l'est pas affirma Dragana durement. Dragana il y a des moyens plus subtile dont il aurait pu se servir lui fit remarquer Dumbledore doucement. 

Elle savait qu'il parlait de ces visions, vrai Voldemort aurait pu le faire tuer pas ces mangemorts, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle avait des visions, alors pourquoi se serait-il priver de ce plaisir ?

Il ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Drago. Oui, il est mort répondit Drago faisant éclater McGonagall en sanglots. Dis-moi la vérité Drago siffla Dragana en confrontant son regard. 

Le blondinet baissa la tête.

**** Il est toujours en vie avoua-t-il sans la regarder. Mais tu ne dois pas y aller, il ne le voudrais pas souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. 

Désespérer par le fait qu'elle n'acquiesce pas pour lui dire que tout allait bien aller et qu'elle n'irait pas. Drago se tourna vers Dumbledore, un regard implorant.

Professeur, vous n'allez pas la laissé faire ? 

Dumbledore sembla pensif et Dragana cru comprendre ce qui ce passait dans sa tête, alors elle prit la parole.

Monsieur, vous savez que je suis la seule à pouvoir y aller. Non, Dragana n'oublie pas qui tu es, ton rôle est plus important que… Albus vous n'allez pas… commença McGonagall. Monsieur, le professeur McGonagall à raison, vous ne pouvez pas y allez, Poudlard tombera si vous partez maintenant qu'il est revenu ajouta Lupin. Et Harry ne sera plus en sécurité renchérit Black. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller dit Dragana calmement. 

Les autres s'interrompirent et la regardèrent.

Parce que Voldemort ne vous laissera pas venir à lui reprit-elle. Je suis la seule à qui il ouvrira le chemin et je suis aussi la seule à avoir une chance de le ramener. Professeur s'insurgea Drago. Vous ne pouvez pas la laissé y aller, elle ne reviendra pas, il finira par la tuer et le professeur Rogue non plus ne reviendra pas. Drago ça suffit lui dit Dragana d'une voix éteinte en le prenant par les épaules. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le laisse là et c'est moi qu'il veut, alors c'est à moi d'y aller. 

Drago se déroba à sa prise et tourna les talons.

**** Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser tranquille, si s'était pour partir cria-t-il en sortant et en claquant la porte derrière lui. 

Dragana soupira et porta à nouveau son regard sur Dumbledore.

**** Albus pourquoi ne pas avertir Alastor ? demanda McGonagall dans un ultime espoir. Parce que Dragana à raison, personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut y aller. Nous ne savons pas où se cache Voldemort, mais il aura sûrement tout planifier pour le lui laisser savoir, mais seulement à elle expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse. Aucun groupe d'auror ne sera envoyer par le ministère et aucune personne seule ne ferait le poids contre un groupe de mangemort. Seule Dragana à la puissance magique et les connaissances suffisantes pour les affronter. De plus, elle part avec un avantage que personne d'autre n'a, Voldemort ne veut pas et ne peut pas la tuer. 

Dragana lui fit un signe de tête et il soupira.

**** Mais si elle était capturer protesta McGonagall. Professeur la coupa Dragana avec un mince sourire. Vous m'avez toujours dit que ce sont nos choix qui forge qui nous somme. Et bien j'ai fait le mien, je partirai à la tomber de la nuit annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait plus de place aux réticences en faisant volte face pour sortir. Je vais préparer les quelques choses dont je vais avoir besoin ajouta-t-elle en sortant. 

Un silence de plomb régna après l'annonce du verdict et la sorti de Dragana. Dumbledore se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil et McGonagall s'appuya contre une chaise. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne minute plus tard que Dumbledore perça le silence. 

Si vous voulez rester ce soir commença-t-il à l'intention de Black et Lupin. Il n'y a aucun problème. Merci professeur lui dit Lupin qui fut surprit de voir à quel point il semblait soudainement fatigué. Albus est-ce que ça va ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose. Oui Minerva répondit-il lentement en relevant les yeux vers elle. Est-ce que vous pourriez montrer leur chambre à nos deux invités ? Oui, bien sur acquiesça-t-elle d'une fausse assurance. Venez messieurs ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. 

Remus et Sniffle qui avait entre temps reprit sa forme animagi la suivirent en silence jusqu'à une petite chambre dans le quartier des enseignants.

Voilà dit-elle en leur ouvrant la porte. Merci professeur lui lança Lupin avec un mince sourire. Mais de rien dit-elle en tournant les talons. Professeur l'arrêta-t-il incertain. Oui Euh…rien…j'ai oublier dit-il en haussant les épaules se sentant parfaitement ridicule. 

Le professeur de métamorphose fronça les sourcils en faisant demi tour et s'éloigna. Lupin entra dans la chambre et referma la porte. Le gros chien noir était allonger près du lit lorsqu'il reprit une forme humaine.

**** Dumbledore avait l'air mal en point quand nous sommes partit lança Sirius en se frottant le visage. Ouais acquiesça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. 

Il planta son regard à l'extérieur, regardant le soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher sur la forêt interdite. Un sentiment étrange l'avait envie pendant que Dumbledore parlait. De l'inquiétude, pour Rogue, pour le professeur Serpä, il n'allait peut-être jamais les revoir. Et lui qu'allait-il faire ?

Restez là, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait se dit-il pour lui-même. 

**** Tu crois que je pourrais voir Harry pendant que je suis là ? demanda Sirius qui l'interrompit dans ces pensés. Je ne sais pas répondit Lupin qui semblait étudier la pièce avec attention. Tu aurais dû demander au professeur Dumbledore ajouta-t-il en prenant un chandelier. Oui, probablement dit-il en regardant son ami sans comprendre. 

Remus venait de poser le chandelier sur une autre table et regardait maintenant avec attention un tisonnier qu'il finit par amener sur la table où il avait déjà déposer le chandelier.

Euh…Moony… est-ce que tu peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je me prépare répondit-il laconiquement en métamorphosant le tisonnier en dague. Tu te prépare à quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant alors que le loup-garou changeait une serviette en fourreau. À partir répondit-il en fixant le tout à sa cheville. Et à partir où ? demanda-t-il doucement de plus en plus soupçonneux. Le professeur Dumbledore aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, si elle part seule elle ne reviendra pas et ils seront perdu tout les deux ajouta-t-il en métamorphosant le chandelier en sac. Pardon ? Tu as bien comprit dit-il en lançant le sac sur son épaule. Je vais aussi chercher Severus. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu parles d'aller chercher un ancien mangemort, qui soit dit en passant est notre ennemi de toujours, avec une femme que la plus part des gens appel affectueusement madame Voldemort dit-il en se plaçant devant lui. Oui, j'ai aussi réaliser quelque chose d'autre Sirius, Severus n'est pas mon ennemi, il était le vôtre. Je l'aies pris pour mien parce que vous étiez mes amis, mais c'était une erreur. Je sais que Severus n'est pas un ange, mais j'ai confiance en lui et il ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi. Et elle ? demanda-t-il. Tu as confiance en elle ? Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu confiance en elle à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Et encore plus depuis que je l'ai vu avec Severus et tout à l'heure avec le jeune Malefoy. Appel ça l'instinct animal, appel ça comme tu veux Sirius, mais je suis sur de ne pas me tromper conclut-il en ouvrant la porte. 

Lupin regarda de chaque côté et après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait personne prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il pénétra quelques minutes plus tard dans l'aile hospitalière et à pas feutré se dirigea vers une armoire à potion après avoir conclu que l'infirmière n'y était pas. Fouillant à la recherche de différent flacon il sentit une présence derrière.

**** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en se tournant vers l'intrus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire chuchota Black ironiquement. Je viens avec toi. Mais.. Il n'y a pas de mais dit-il en s'approchant de l'armoire. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Quelque chose qui permettra de remettre sur pied Severus rapidement répondit-il en tassant les flacons Ouais, pour qu'il puisse courir, lorsque nous aurons réussit à le libérer murmura-t-il sarcastiquement en prenant une potion anti-douleur. **__**

Bon, alors voilà, s'il vous plaît une ch'tite review sans menace de mort s.v.p. Alors dans le prochain chapitre le trios choc, part en mission de sauvetage…

Bye Bye May-Luna


	14. Le long parcours du souvenir

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je veux vous présenter mes plus plates excuses parce que ça été plus long que prévu, enfin beaucoup plus long que prévu, lol, mais j'ai eu des ch'tites vacances et je me suis permis de relaxer à fonds, avec un petit voyage et tout, lol, alors je ne souffre pas vraiment de culpabilité, lol. Je fais des excuses pour la forme…

Disclaimer : Non, non rien est à moi, sauf peut-être….euh…je vais procéder à l'envers parce que ça commence à se faire long, lol. Tout ce que vous avez pas vu dans la formidable œuvre de JKRowling est à moi. C'est vrai que c'est plus court comme ça, non ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Lome : Salut à toi, merci pour ta review, vraiment complet le chapitre, quasi parfait, wow O_O. Pour les expressions croustillante peut-être dans celui-ci, sait-on jamais. Allez, on s'appelle pis on déjeune, lol.

Jenny : Oui, Jenny t'as compris, review=suite, pas toujours rapidement, lol, mais je carbure au review, alors plus y'a de review plus je suis bouster. Et pis t'es peut-être un peu têteuse, mais c'est pas grave, c'est une qualité que j'aime chez une revieweuse, alors lâche pas, ah oui j'aime ça !!!! Merci encore pour la review, Bye Bye

Lyra : Comment ça pas juste de couper là ? Bon sang, fallait bien que je coupe quelque part il avait 64 page ce fichu chapitre, lol. Non plus sérieusement merci pour ta review et voilà la fameuse suite, un autre beau 56 pages, contente ?

Sailor Digital : Wo, t'es entrain de devenir hystérique, lol. Je te donne pas de détail, voilà seulement la suite. Merci pour ta review, enflammé lol. Bye Bye

Lena Lenoyde : Bref, précis et tout droit au but, merci pour ta review et v'là le chapitre.

Servina Roguette : Ouais, bon ok, longue review, longue réponse, alors voilà : Tout d'abord, pour les chapitres sauvegarder sur disquette, je le fais déjà, le seul problème c'est que ma disquette était elle aussi altérer, mon texte était écrit comme ça :

T

U 

V

O

I

S

?

Alors techniquement je l'avait encore, sur quelques choses comme 2436 pages et des poussières, et je pouvais pas le remettre dans le bonne ordre sans le ré-écrire c'est pour ça que ça me fesait … à ce point, lol. Ça aurait été moins ardu, de tout simplement l'écrire à nouveau, je crois, mais bon c'est fait maintenant et le docteur de l'ordi à trouver le bobo, un disque dur de fracturer, j'ai pas trop compris, mais au lieu de lui mettre un platre, il a fait l'ablation et il en a mis un nouveau, alors plus de problème. Allllléluia !!!!!

Tu as vraiment tout analyser le chapitre lol. Alors pour ce qui est de l'ampleur de l'histoire, c'est vrai, c'est parce que ce n'est que le début, c'est le tome 1 d'une trilogie, SI J'AI BEAUCOUP DE REVIEW JE FERAI UNE SUITE. J'espère que tout le monde l'a vu, lol. Maintenant pour Sevichou et bien même moi si je lui fait bobo, je m'écrirai plus, mais sait-on jamais, gniark gniark, gniark. Non après tout la vie de Dragana va de catastrophe en catastrophe, alors pourquoi changer ça, lol. Pour ce qui est de Dragana et ces sentiments et bien je dirais plutôt que c'est son agacement envers Black qu'elle n'a pas pu trop cacher, mais c'est pas fini…mais elle va finir pas lui faire fermer la trappe pour de bon, c'est un genre de vengeance perso du au chapitre les pires souvenirs de Rogue du tome 5, j'ai une genre d'irritation depuis ce temps là, alors je me défoule à travers elle, lol. Pour Lupin y'était juste temps qu'il mette ces culottes, maintenant que c'est fait il n'aura jamais de problème avec Dragana. Pour le piano et Sev j'hésitais, c'était soit ça où le violoncelle, mais je vois mal un violoncelle entrain de mordre et comme le fou rire de McGo et Dumby était déjà prévu, j'ai trancher pour le piano. Pour les flash-back plein d'info et bien dans celui-ci il n'y en a pas, mais il y a beaucoup d'info pareil, tu vas voir Alors merci pour ta review, prépare ton bavoir et en terminant fais attention à ta tête sinon ton balais ne quittera plus le sol, lol. Bye Bye

Syteki : Merci pour ta review et tout c'est beau compliment. Pour le Baron et bien c'est vrai, c'était peut-être un peu cruel, mais Dieu que j'ai aimé ça, lol. Pour les fautes, ben, chui désolé, mais je suis pas vraiment doué pour le français, mais je fais de gros effort, seulement quand on parle de participe passé, je suis tout mêler…Faudrait peut-être que je me trouve un correcteur… Mais bon merci pour ta review, Bye Bye.

Sailor Matrix : Et bien et bien…c'est chouette comme review !!! Bon first, ma fic est classé dans premier perso. Severus Snape… deuxièmement**_ : et bien c'est la première partie d'une trilogie, je mets mes éléments en place, mais même si Harry aura une place plus importante dans la deuxième et troisième partie, il ne sera jamais le personnage principal, c'est pour ça qu'il est là et non dans son placard lol. Troisièmement : Et bien si on laisse toujours Potty battre les monstres qui nous dit qu'il sera encore là pour Voldy ? et en plus tu dois avouer que c'était plus facile pour Dragana. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ça ainsi. Quand a l'intrigue et bien c'est une romance, d'abord et avant tout, je n'avais pas la prétention de faire le même genre d'histoire que JK, mais la petite intrigue qu'il y a ça tourne autour des soupçons de Harry, mais vu sous l'angle de d'autre perso, c'est pour ça que mon titre est Harry Potter et les deux héritiers, parce qu'il se demande si elle est avec Voldy, en fait l'intrigue dites non romance, c'est celle-ci. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour, j'espère que tu comprends un peu mieux mes motivations. Merci pour ta review et si vraiment tu aimes un peu ma fic j'espère que tu pourras passé par dessus le fait que Harry soit pas tellement présent._**

Bon voilà j'ai répondu à tous Ouf ! Alors maintenant je vous laisse avec Dragana et ces deux compagnons de fortune. Un petit rappel, les dialogues et y'en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre là, sont en caractère gras. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : Le long parcours du souvenir

La nuit était tombée à présent et Dragana rejoignait le hall d'un pas rapide. Elle allait le chercher. Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, jamais elle n'aurait pu le laisser là-bas et put se regarder en face par la suite. Même en faisant abstraction de ces sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas. Drago avait refusé de lui parler, de lui dire au revoir, ce qui pour elle fut plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mine de rien elle s'était attachée à lui et de se faire dire au travers d'une porte qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la connaître avait mal passé. Elle regardait autour d'elle, les tableaux murmuraient sur son passage, ils semblaient déjà tous au courant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle en eut la certitude lorsque l'un d'eux lui souhaita bonne chance, son voisin s'empressant de la traiter de folle.

Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini lança une voix derrière elle à l'intention des tableaux. Bonsoir Baron dit-elle doucement en se retournant. Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Vous allez le chercher ? . 

Dragana acquiesça d'un signe de tête ferme.

**** Bien, si quelqu'un en est capable c'est bien vous, mais soyez tout de même prudente 

Elle hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.

**** Dragana 

La jeune femme stoppa et se retourna de nouveau.

**** Je voulais seulement te souhaiter bonne chance souffla McGonagall qui se tenait maintenant juste aux côtés du Baron. Merci professeur lui dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Je voulais aussi te donner ceci lui dit-elle en lui tendant un médaillon serti d'une pierre rouge. Professeur je…bredouilla Dragana. C'est un médaillon qui solidifie les boucliers magiques, il te…. Professeur il a sûrement une grande valeur… Oui Dragana, c'est pour ça que ce n'est seulement qu'un prêt, tu devras me le rendre dès que tu seras de retour lui expliqua la vieille femme qui avait maintenant les yeux brillants. Oui répondit Dragana en hochant la tête. Je vous le rendrai dès que je serai de retour. Très bien, va maintenant dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. 

Sans un mot de plus Dragana fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

**** Vous croyez qu'elle reviendra ? demanda-t-elle au Baron en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner. Oui, sans aucun doute. Mademoiselle Serpã à déjà quitter Poudlard deux fois, mais elle est toujours revenue répondit le fantôme. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. 

Dragana atteignit les grandes portes quelques secondes plus tard et sortit sans un dernier regard derrière. Elle n'en avait nul besoin, elle savait que peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle n'oublierait jamais cet endroit et les gens. Ceux qui avaient fait en sorte qu'elle se sente chez elle ici, ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle partait pour cette raison, un d'eux manquait à l'appelle, le plus important à ces yeux. Le froid de la nuit, lui gifla le visage, aussitôt qu'elle eut mis un pied dehors. Debout sur le perron, elle regarda la forêt interdite se profiler au loin derrière le nuage de condensation que produisait son souffle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à descendre les marches.

**** Tu partais sans me dire au revoir ? demanda une voix derrière elle. 

Dragana soupira et se retourna. Le vieux directeur se tenait sur le haut des marches.

**** Je… Dragana se ne sont pas des adieux dit-il en descendant quelques marches. Ce que tu t'apprête à faire est très risquer, mais pas injouable. 

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

Et de toute façon tu as déjà réussi à faire des choses que même moi je considérais comme injouable dit-il avec un doux sourire. 

Dragana fronça les sourcils, pas qu'elle voulait se faire louanger, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait rien perçu de ce qu'elle avait fait sous cet angle, alors elle aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi parlait le vieil homme.

**** Severus est revenu 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

**** Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a libérer Dragana. Je m'en doutais un peu lui dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Outre le fait qu'il est trahi Voldemort en parti grâce à toi, il est aussi moins ronchon à ton contact dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Sans parler du jeune Malfoy, je dois être très franc avec toi Dragana je ne voyais en lui qu'une copie de son père. Je me suis apparemment trompé. Ils avaient déjà du bon en eux et le mérite pour l'un comme pour l'autre ne me revient pas, la vérité, c'est ce qui leur a ouvert les yeux. Oui, la vérité est une chose, mais elle ne fait pas tout. Tu réussis à faire sortir le meilleur d'eux parce que c'est ce que tu exige d'eux et l'affection qu'ils ont pour toi les pousses à te donner ce que tu veux expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Et ce qui rends la chose des plus fascinantes c'est que tu ne le fais pas pour y gagner quelques chose, mais seulement parce que tu les aimes. Oui, je les aime souffla-t-elle. Ils sont une partie de moi tous les deux. Alors part avec la seule idée de revenir avec ce qu'il te manque et tu reviendras affirma-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. 

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

Professeur dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Si je ne revenais pas... Dragana Non c'est une possibilité que je dois envisager dit-elle d'un ton ferme les yeux embués en détachant son bracelet. Pourriez-vous veiller sur Drago pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en le lui tendant. Je le ferai dit-il en le prenant. Merci professeur. Tiens, tu en auras sûrement besoin lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la fiole. Un cadeau de Fumseck répondit-il en la regardant par-dessus ces lunettes. 

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Très bien dit-elle en tournant les talons. Je vais chercher mon grincheux préférer et je reviens ajouta-t-elle en descendant les marches. Bonne chance Dragana. Merci professeur, au revoir lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. 

Dragana se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la forêt interdite. Ces pas étaient quelque peu ralentit par le couvert de neige, mais le tapis blanc dégageait une douce lumière diffuse qui l'aidait à s'orienter. En quelques minutes, elle eut rejoint la clairière, c'était ici qu'elle avait été capturée. Ce doit être ici quelque part songea-t-elle en regardant aux alentours.

**** Lumos murmura-t-elle. 

Le bout de sa baguette lança un jet de lumière et elle entreprit de fouiller les alentours. Elle alla chercher en direction d'où Voldemort était apparu cette nuit là. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour regarder au pied d'un arbre elle entendit des pas crisser dans la neige.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà partie souffla une voix. Mais non voyons, elle vient tout juste d'entrer dans la forêt répondit une seconde voix. 

Dragana vit bientôt les deux silhouettes entrer dans la clairière et s'approcher d'où elle s'était cacher en entendant leur pas.

Ces traces s'arrêtent ici et après elles tournent en rond dit l'un d'eux en éclairant avec sa baguette les alentours. Oui je vois ça, je… Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que vous fichez là ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de derrière son arbre pour se diriger vers les deux hommes qui lui faisaient dos. 

Ils se retournèrent vers elle brusquement, lui envoyant un jet de lumière vive dans les yeux par la même occasion.

Je…Nous vous cherchions répondit Lupin avec un mince sourire en abaissant sa baguette. Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, comme un prédateur qui étudie sa proie Pourquoi croyez-vous ? Pour vous accompagner répondit Black avec ironie. C'est hors de question trancha-t-elle en passant à côté d'eux sans un regard. Rentrez à Poudlard. Non, nous vous accompagnons dit Black d'une voix ferme en la défiant du regard Non, vous ne pouvez pas répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Maintenant rentrez au château. Je te l'avais dis Moony elle est aussi tête de mule que lui lança Black avec un sourire goguenard. Je suis peut-être tête de mule comme vous dites, mais moi au moins je suis réaliste dit-elle, une expression hostile sur le visage. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez approcher le repaire de Voldemort ? Et pourquoi vous vous le pourriez et pas…commença Black en avançant vers elle. Écoutez les coupa Lupin d'une voix calme. Si ça devient impossible, nous vous laisserons continuer seule, mais laissez nous vous aider tant que ce sera possible. 

Dragana le regarda un instant, le jet de lumière de sa baguette sondant ces traits.

**** D'accord dit-elle d'une voix maussade. Mais c'est entendu, si ça devient impossible vous rentrez illico ? . Oui 

Elle pointa le jet de lumière sur le visage de Black, attendant une réponse de sa part. Lupin lui donna un coup de coude et il acquiesça.

**** Oui maugréa-t-il en roulant les yeux. Bien dit-elle en dirigeant le jet de lumière au sol et en s'éloignant un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Lupin. Un indice répondit-elle laconiquement. C'est très clair marmonna Black. Pourquoi ici ? 

Lupin pointa sa baguette, lui envoyant la lumière dans les yeux pour lui dire de se taire.

**** Oui, bon d'accord, d'accord, mais cesse de pointer ça sur moi ronchonna-t-il. 

Dragana eut un sourire en coin alors qu'elle regardait parterre, elle appréciait de plus en plus ce Lupin. C'était un homme doux et gentil. Par contre ce Black, elle commençait à comprendre le maître des potions, il était insupportable. À cette pensée son sourire s'estompa, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de lui dire qu'il avait raison. Bon ça suffit, reprends toi et cherche se dit-elle pour elle-même. Sa séance d'auto motivation fut cependant écourtée lorsqu'elle entendit encore Black faire des siennes.

Haaaaaaaa ! 

Dragana se retourna vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il lui prenait de crier comme un perdu à ce sombre crétin.

Bordel, de satané… 

Il était couché parterre dans la neige, pour ainsi dire les quatre fers en l'air. À cette vue, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un léger sourire de satisfaction. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne peux plus tenir sur tes pieds en forêt ? demanda Lupin d'un ton moqueur. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Non je me suis planté sur quelque chose dit-il avec un air excéder en éclairant autour de lui 

Dragana s'approcha et se faisant, elle vit que la lumière que diffusait la baguette de Black ricochait sur quelque chose.

**** Il dit vrai, pour une fois le fait qu'il ait deux pieds gauches n'y est pour rien expliqua sournoisement Dragana en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lupin en s'approchant. Notre indice répondit-elle en le regardant de plus près. 

C'était une boule de verre, une de celles que l'on secoue pour qu'il se mette à neiger sur le paysage figé à l'intérieur. 

Oui, oui merci je vais très bien grogna Black en se relevant. Oh ! Cesses de faire l'andouille lança Lupin sans lui jeter un regard, se contentant de regarder l'objet que la jeune femme avait entre les mains. Une boule de verre ? . Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ? demanda Black en se secouant. Le manoir Serpã répondit-elle. Ça veut dire que nous devons aller chez vous ? demanda Lupin circonspect Oui Bon et comment s'y rend-on ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas transplaner, nous ne savons pas il est où fit remarquer Black Il me semble que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent messieurs annonça-t-elle une douceur mortelle dans la voix en tournant les talons. Non, ce n'est pas impossible, seulement complexe renchérit Lupin pour lui rappeler l'entente. Nous pouvons retourner à Poudlard et utiliser les cheminées suggéra Black. Non, aucune des cheminées de Poudlard n'est reliée au circuit expliqua Lupin. Pas plus que celles du manoir renchérit Dragana. Personne n'y est aller depuis quinze ans. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est des balais lança Black en regardant vers Poudlard. Ceux de Serpentard feront… Ce sera beaucoup trop long le coupa Dragana. Est-ce que vous connaissez l'Abbaye de Westminster ? Oui répondirent les deux hommes en se regardant sans comprendre. Nous transplanerons jusque là et nous ferons le reste par un autre moyen expliqua-t-elle simplement. D'accord répondit Lupin avec un sourire. Ouais À tout de suite dit-elle. 

Les salutations de la jeune femme furent aussitôt suivit d'un pop, dans lequel elle disparu.

**** Bon allons-y lança Lupin avant de disparaissant à son tour. 

Dragana apparu quelques minutes plus tard devant les marches de l'Abbaye, une église imposante, renfermant les tombeaux des rois et des grands hommes de Grande-Bretagne. Son arrivée fut aussitôt suivit de celle de ces deux compagnons de fortune. 

**** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Black. Venez dit-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. 

Dragana s'éloigna du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la rue, Lupin et Black sur ces traces. Leur passage ne manqua pas de suscité les regards interrogatifs des gens. Il est vrai qu'il devait être rare de voir un tel trio. Une femme aux allures hautaines, entièrement vêtu de noir, qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman fantastique. Accompagné d'un homme vêtu lui aussi de noir, mais qui lui semblait s'être perdu dans la matrice en chemin et un deuxième qui lui était habiller de façon à être confondue avec un itinérant. Les trois séparément n'aurait probablement pas autant étonné, mais les trois ensemble par contre. Dragana eut une pensée amusante qui la fit sourire, alors que ces yeux rencontraient le regard effaré d'un jeune moldu. 

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? demanda Black qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Je me disais que c'était une chance pour ce jeune moldu qu'il n'ait pas vu le professeur Dumbledore avec sa robe bleu serti de lune. Accompagné bien sur du professeur McGonagall, accoutré de sa robe à motif Écossais expliqua Dragana avec un sourire s'élargissant 

Lupin pouffa de rire et les lèvres de Black s'étirèrent en un sourire.

**Avec Hagrid traînant leurs paquets derrières ajouta Black en riant. **

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les trois alors que Black imitait la réaction du jeune moldu. Se rendant compte qu'ils riaient ensemble Dragana et Sirius reprirent leur sérieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour dire phénix, sous l'air exaspérer de Lupin. Oh, deux vrais bébé, il manque juste Severus et je suis bon pour m'ouvrir une garderie se dit-il pour lui-même. Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière quelques minutes plus tard et Black se tourna pour attendre Lupin qui était rester derrière. Le loup-garou lui fit un sourire et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, suivant la jeune femme qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux.

Je déteste les cimetières grogna Black en regardant partout autour de lui. Je n'aime pas trop non plus avoua Lupin avec un sourire. C'est plutôt mon odorat qui n'aime pas rectifia-t-il en portant une main à son nez. Cessez de gindre, vous allez réveiller tout le monde lança Dragana avec un sourire en coin. Elle a un sens de l'humour plutôt Rogue tu ne trouves pas ? murmura Black pour son ami. 

Pour tout commentaires Lupin se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête de lassitude et alla rejoindre la jeune femme.

Il y a une cabane là-bas, il y a peut-être des balais lança Black derrière eux Il fait une fixation sur les balais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Oui, un mauvais pli du temps où il jouait au Quidditch sans doute répondit Lupin avec un faux air accablé Non, je ne fais pas de fixation et je n'ai pas de mauvais pli ronchonna-t-il. Seulement ça irait plus vite qu'à pieds. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller à pieds expliqua Dragana. Nous sommes encore à une heure de là bas. Alors comment y allons-nous ? demanda Lupin alors qu'ils atteignaient une clairière au bout du cimetière. Attendez là dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main. 

Dragana s'avança dans le milieu de la clairière, en se demandant si elle pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance, mais en regard de la situation elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce serait encore ce qui irais le plus vite. La jeune femme soupira et se concentra brièvement. Elle fut aussitôt recouverte de flammes vertes.

Elle va se carapater siffla Black pour son ami en se dirigeant vers elle. Attend Sirius l'arrêta-t-il en lui saisissant le bras. Regarde, elle ne s'en va pas, elle se métamorphose. 

Les flammes devenant de plus en plus dur à regarder, ils détournèrent les yeux. Lorsqu'ils leur sembla que la lumière était partie, ils regardèrent de nouveau.

Un dragon souffla Black ahuri. Ça alors ! C'est la plus impressionnante transformation que j'ai vue ! s'exclama Lupin au moment où le dragon se penchait vers eux. 

Black sembla alors reprendre contenance.

**** Hé, arrête de t'émerveiller, t'a pas encore compris ce qu'elle veut que nous fassions lança-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Oui, je crois que c'est clair dit-il émerveillé en s'approchant. C'est hors de question, enfin je ne vais pas monter sur le dos d'un dragon, fuse-t-il un animagi bougonna-t-il.. Allons Sirius, où est passé ton courage et ta témérité ? demanda Lupin en montant sur le dos de Dragana. Il s'agit quand même juste de sauvé Rogue. 

Le dragon avança sa tête vers lui et lui souffla au visage. Il sentit le souffle chaud de la bête parcourir son corps et il recula.

Wo. Tout doux dit-il en levant les mains. Je te conseille de ne pas trop la contrarier. Tu ne faisais déjà pas tellement le poids contre elle tout à l'heure, alors imagine maintenant lui dit Lupin sur le point d'éclater de rire. Toi par contre, tu as l'air de t'amuser comme un petit fou dit-il agacé en contournant le dragon pour monter sur son dos. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut chevaucher un dragon, imagine le visage d'Hagrid s'il nous voyait lança Lupin avec un sourire amusé en lui tendant la main. Ouais, bon d'accord, c'est une super chance, c'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? demanda-t-il sarcastique en prenant la main que lui tendait son ami pour se hisser derrière lui. Oui c'est ce que je voulais que tu dises. Je voudrais aussi que tu avoues que ça iras beaucoup plus vite que tes balais dit-il en roulant les yeux. Oui c'est bien ce qui me fait peur souffla Black en regardant autour de lui. Et d'abord où est-ce qu'on se tient après ça ? Bonne question renchérit Lupin en regardant à son tour, une vague d'inquiétude traversant ces yeux ambrés. Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là hein ? demanda Black sournoisement. Non avoua-t-il. On a qu'à se tenir après ça ajouta-t-il en s'agrippant après une crête. 

Black l'imita immédiatement alors que Dragana commençait à battre des ailes.

Je ne suis pas sur que je vais aimer ça lança Black d'une voix saccadé par les tremblements. Allons, calme-toi, tout va bien aller, elle va faire attention à nous, tu le sais bien tenta de le réconforter Lupin alors que Dragana quittait le sol. 

La jeune femme qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, puisque ces deux passagers ne se tenait pas après une crête, mais bien après une oreille eut un léger sourire intérieur. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'avoir des gens sur elle, comme si elle passait du statu d'animal sauvage à celui d'animal de ferme, alors si au moins ça terrifiait l'un d'eux ce serait plus tolérable. Surtout si c'est Black ajouta une voix narquoise dans son subconscient . Elle prit rapidement de l'altitude pour ne pas être vu des moldus. 

Il fait froid grelotta Lupin en sortant sa baguette. Oui, vous êtes obligé de voler si haut ? demanda Black pour le dragon. 

" oui je suis obligé, sinon les moldu vont nous voir espèce de Bozo répondit Dragana pour elle-même. "

Lupin lança un sortilège de réchauffement sur eux.

**** Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il pour son ami. Oui, merci. De rien dit-il en souriant alors que le dragon amorçait un virage. Wo, je n'aimes pas ça du tout lança Black son visage tournant au vert. Allons ce n'est pas pire qu'un balai tenta Lupin. Oui, c'est pire, c'est plus gros et ce n'est pas moi qui en a le contrôle. Prends sur toi à ce rythme nous serons bientôt arriver. 

C'était une affirmation fondée, après encore une petite quinzaine de minutes de vol, Dragana voyait déjà les contours du manoir Serpã se profiler au loin. Le dragon fit d'abord quelque survole pour voir ou entre voir quelque chose, mais il semblait désert. Elle se dirigea vers les jardins, ce serait le meilleur endroit pour atterrir. Elle amorça la descente et se posa doucement. Black se précipita parterre, trop heureux de remettre les pieds sur le plancher des vaches. Lupin l'imita plus précautionneusement, ne voulant pas faire mal à la bête et ils s'éloignèrent pour lui permettre de se métamorphoser. Le dragon fut recouvert de flammes vertes et se transforma en femme.

**C'était fantastique lança Lupin lorsque Dragana s'approcha d'eux. **

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire.

Je ne savais pas que vous étiez animagus lui dit Black d'un ton qui pouvait sembler suspicieux. Je ne suis pas déclaré, vous non plus je crois dit-elle avec un sourire sournois. Non marmonna Black. Venez, pas la peine de s'éterniser ici dit-elle en passant devant eux. 

Ils la suivirent sans un mot de plus dans l'allée qui menait au manoir. Cet endroit n'est pas rassurant du tout songea Black en marchant plus rapidement pour rejoindre la jeune femme et son ami.

**** Qu'est-ce qu'on risque de trouver ici ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il les eut rejoint. Je ne sais pas souffla la jeune femme, son attention fixer devant elle. 

Lupin fut surprit de voir à quel point son regard semblait vif et aux aguets. Elle ralentit soudain l'allure et Lupin l'imita. Puis elle s'arrêta totalement.

Black ne bougez plus dit-elle en mettant son bras devant Lupin pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Quoi ? demanda Black en tournant la tête vers eux. Ne bougez plus ordonna-t-elle de nouveau. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas de plus. 

Un déclic se fit entendre et il ne bougea plus.

Qu'est-ce que … Ne bougez surtout pas dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Et vous ne bougez pas de là ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Lupin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lupin d'une voix inquiète. Une mine répondit-elle en s'approchant. Une mine ? Le truc Moldu ? demanda Black en fronçant les sourcils. Non, ceux-ci sont magiques souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant Black. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je levais mon pied ? 

Dragana leva les yeux vers lui. 

**** Elle n'est pas simplement sous votre pied, elle est maintenant collée à votre chaussure, alors si vous levez votre pied elle suivra et aussitôt qu'il n'y aura plus de poids à la base elle va détonner. Alors je vais exploser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. C'est tout ! Pouf ! Finit Black ! Sirius reste calme, ce n'est pas le moment lui intima Lupin avec douceur. Il n'y aura pas d'explosion, parce que ce ne sont pas des explosifs qu'elle contient. C'est un poison très volatile qui est transformer en aérosol lors de la détonation expliqua-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce poison ? demanda Lupin. Il tue en quelques minutes aussitôt qu'il a touché la peau. Merlin souffla-t-il, Il n'y a pas antidote ? demanda Black Non, le professeur Rogue y travail depuis des années, mais c'est très complexe et il n'a pas la totalité des constituants du poison, alors il travail à tâtons. Ouais, pour ce qu'on en sait c'est peut-être lui qui l'a inventer maugréa Black. 

Dragana se releva brusquement, son regard brûlant de méchanceté.

Cessez immédiatement ces allégations stupides ou je vous jure que je vous laisse crever là rugit-elle. Et cela se passera si rapidement que vous n'aurez même pas le temps de penser au dixième des stupidités que vous avez dit dans votre vie. Oh ça suffit vous deux lança Lupin d'une voix irriter. Ce n'est pas le moment. 

Dragana soupira.

Je suis désolé souffla-t-elle. Mais vous me foutez en rogne à toujours l'accuser de tout ajouta-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, mais ce que je connais de Rogue semble très différent de ce que vous en connaissez ronchonna Black. Ce n'est pas lui qui a inventer cet horreur, mais mon père avoua-t-elle tristement. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? demanda Lupin d'une voix tremblante. Oui, mais ça n'a jamais été tenter. Quoi ? demanda Black Écoutez, c'est presque sur que ça ne marchera pas, c'est ridicule et si ça ne marchait pas… Écoutez la coupa Black. Est-ce qu'il a autre chose que nous puissions faire ? Non avoua-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Alors dites-moi ce que c'est et je jugerai par moi-même lui intima-t-il OK dit-elle. Si vous mettez plus de poids sur la mine il n'y a pas de problème, alors si vous mettez votre pieds libre sur celui qui est sur la mine et que vous parvenez à enlever votre soulier sans trop de variation de poids. Vous pourrez transplané et vous ne serez pas toucher lorsqu'il détonnera. C'est tout s'exclama Lupin. Vous aviez raison, c'est stupide. Ça n'a aucune chance de réussir, c'est du suicide il doit y avoir une autre solution, voyons. Je n'en ai pas d'autre avoua-t-elle. Bon d'accord, alors va pour cette idiotie, ce ne sera pas ma première lança Black avec un semblant d'optimisme. Oui, mais peut-être la dernière souligna Lupin. Si tu perdais l'équilibre… Perdre l'équilibre moi ? demanda Black avec un grand sourire. Moony n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, je te rappelle gentiment que je suis celui qui peut toujours marcher sur une corniche après avoir bu douze pinte d'hydromel. Sirius ne soit pas stupide, ce n'est pas un jeu lui dit-il presque suppliant. Rem nous n'avons pas le choix, allez éloigner vous maintenant conclut Black d'un ton ferme en leur faisant signe de s'écarter. 

Dragana tourna les talons et s'éloigna Lupin vint pour s'approcher de lui, mais Black l'arrêta.

**Moony ne t'approche pas. ** Sirius… Non, allez, éloignes-toi, tout va bien aller, je te le promet. 

Lupin hocha la tête doucement et s'éloigna à reculons sans quitter son ami des yeux. Dragana l'accueillit avec un petit sourire de sympathie.

**** Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut marcher ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Oui répondit-elle simplement. 

Ils restèrent en silence, regardant Black avec appréhension. Dragana était convaincu que cela pouvait marcher, mais il y avait aussi une proportion d'inconnu trop grande pour être complètement rassurer. Cette manœuvre n'avait jamais été tenter et c'était très délicat. Black se pencha vers son soulier et le détacha. Il se releva ensuite et prit une grande inspiration, alors que Lupin semblait avoir cesser de respirer. Black leva son pied gauche et l'emmena précautionneusement sur son droit. 

Bon ça va, je suis prêt annonça-t-il. Très bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire cria Dragana. N'oubliez pas, vous devez être sur que votre pied à bel et bien quitter votre soulier avant de transplaner. 

Black hocha la tête l'air soudain moins assurer. 

**** À tout de suite dit-il avec un mince sourire. 

Il prit une dernière inspiration et procéda. Lupin et Dragana le virent disparaître quelques seconde plus tard, mais à la distance où ils étaient, ils ne virent pas si le soulier avait quitter son pied. Ils attendirent en silence, les secondes semblant durée des minutes.

**** C'est beaucoup trop long, il devrait déjà être de retour souffla Lupin dont l'air s'était passablement assombrie. 

Dragana s'apprêtait à acquiescer lorsqu'un pop se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent vivement.

**** C'était un plan foireux, mais ça a tout même marcher lança Black gaiement en montrant son pied droit vêtu uniquement d'une chaussette rouge et jaune trouer qui laissait voir sa grosse orteil. Patmol s'exclama Lupin soulagé en se précipitant dans ces bras. Jolie chaussette se contenta de remarquer Dragana avec un sourire en coin. Merci beaucoup, mais vous n'avez pas vu le plus beau dit-il en relevant son pantalon, laissant apparaître une broderie en forme de griffon Charmant lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en tournant les talons. Faites attention où vous marcher cette fois. Vous n'êtes pas plus contente que ça de me revoir ? demanda Black d'un ton moqueur. Si, ça illumine ma journée dit-elle sarcastiquement par-dessus son épaule. Allez venez, a moins que vous aimiez mieux rentrer maintenant ? Oh non, sûrement pas, je commence tout juste à me réchauffer répliqua Black en se lançant sur ces traces, cette fois-ci avec plus de précautions. Tu risque de te refroidir singulièrement lorsque ça fera quelque minutes que tu marche en pied de bas dans la neige lança Lupin qui semblait avoir reprit des couleurs. Oui, à moins que tu me portes rétorqua Black d'un ton enjoué en se retournant vers lui. Laisse, je suis sur que tu sauras supporter ce petit désagrément expliqua Lupin en le rejoignant. Vous venez ou vous comptez rester là à papoter toute la nuit ? demanda la jeune femme qui semblait s'impatienter. Oui, oui on arrive lança Black en avançant vers elle tout en scrutant le sol. 

Dragana attendit qu'ils soient arriver à sa hauteur avant de reprendre sa marche. Regardant pour elle et aussi pour les autres où elle mettait les pieds.

**** Attention il y en a une juste là annonça-t-elle en montrant du doigt une petite bosse sur sa droite. Marché dans mes pas se sera plus sûr. 

Ils avancèrent encore précautionneusement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'arrête de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius dans son dos. 

Dragana leva sa main dans les aires, comme pour toucher un mur. Une palle lueur verte se refléta sous sa main.

Une barrière magique ? demanda Lupin. Oui répondit-elle simplement. Et vous savez comment la passer ? demanda Black aussitôt. Il y a longtemps, mais je devrais y parvenir expliqua-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. DIROPIOS SOPOA JED PERQUI LOMI dit-elle en agitant sa baguette magique. 

Le barrière se résorba et la jeune femme avança.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Black perplexe. Une forme de latin ancien, surtout utilisé pour la magie noire souffla Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Oui répondit-elle en montant les marches qui menait au perron. 

Black voulut parler, mais Lupin lui fit signe de se taire et l'entraîna à sa suite. La jeune femme arriva devant la porte et sembla hésiter quelques instants. Puis finalement, après un soupir elle l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main. Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. Tout étais comme dans ces souvenirs, sombre et froid, comme si jamais personne n'y avait jamais habiter.

**** Bienvenue au manoir Serpã dit-elle d'une voix lugubre. C'est charmant chez vous, un peu sinistre, mais charmant déclara Black en regardant autour de lui. 

Il croisa ensuite le regard de Lupin et fit semblant d'avoir un frisson. Le loup-garou acquiesça en silence, sinistre était bien le mot pour qualifier un endroit pareil. Dragana se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit que le trou, laisser béant par le piano de sa grand-mère n'avait jamais été remplie. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, qu'elle traversa rapidement pour se diriger à la cuisine.

**** On devrait peut-être se séparer murmura Lupin. On couvrirait plus de terrain, ça nous prendrais moins de temps. 

Dragana ne répondit pas et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Une profonde vague de tristesse l'envahit à cet instant. C'était dans cette pièce que sa grand-mère lui enseignait la magie avec l'aide de Dobby. C'était ici qu'elle avait passé les rares moment heureux de son enfance. Refoulant ces larmes, elle tourna les talons, évitant soigneusement les regards de ces deux compagnons.

**** Il n'y a rien ici non plus, il ne reste que la bibliothèque et le premier étage dit-elle en sortant. 

Dragana se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et en ouvrit les portes. La pièce s'éclaira aussitôt laissant voir une multitude d'étagère, certaines où il y avait quelque place inoccupé et d'autre complètement inondé de livre.

On peut dire que vos parents aimait lire remarqua Lupin. Mon père et ma grand-mère oui. Il y a beaucoup de livre de potion lança Black en regardant une étagère entière. Oui, mon père était maître et professeur de potions expliqua Dragana en regardant dans tout les coins. Bien sur marmonna Black. C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez bien avec Rogu... Il enseignait à Poudlard ? demanda Lupin pour couper son ami dans son élan. Non à Drumstang Bonjour Dragana lança une voix polaire. 

La jeune femme se figea, son sang faisant trois tours dans son corps. Elle croisa le regard de ces deux comparses qui regardaient derrière elle. Elle n'était pas là, c'était impossible.

Bonjour mère souffla-t-elle en se tournant lentement. 

Dragana fut soulager de voir qu'elle n'était pas là, c'était seulement son portrait. Le portrait de la femme blonde était accroché à la cheminée et la regardait de ces yeux gris et froid, caractéristique de tout les Malefoy.

**** Alors à ce que je vois, le maître avait raison de dire que tu allais venir commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Et il ne s'est pas trompé non plus en disant que tu ne viendrais pas seule… Bon si on en venait tout de suite au fait coupa Dragana d'une voix tranchante. Vous semblez avoir eut une conversation fortement intéressante et s'il vous a sorti du placard où on vous avait cacher, c'est sûrement que c'est vous qui êtes chargé de me dire où se poursuit cette mascarade. Alors parlez et laissez de côtés les préambules, sinon je pourrais bien être tenter de vous mettre dans les flammes plutôt que de simplement vous remettre dans votre placard siffla-t-elle en allumant d'un mouvement souple de baguette. un feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée Je suis agréablement surprise ma fille, apparemment tu es devenu plus brave que tu ne l'étais. Tu n'es plus cette petite fille mollassonne grogna-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Si pour vous être mollassonne est ce que j'étais, alors vous serez déçu de constater que je le suis toujours répliqua froidement Dragana. Tu avais tout pour réussir, tu es issu de deux des plus grandes familles de sang pur… Oui, mon sang est pur ironisa la jeune femme. C'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas tout pour réussir, puisque ma mère était une folle qui avait vendu son âme ajouta-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Tu es la honte de cette famille ! rugit-elle. Tu as trahit ton propre sang ! Oui, j'ai trahi mon sang, j'ai choisi mon cœur cracha Dragana avec conviction en faisant léviter le tableau. Si j'étais vous je parlerais maintenant, avant que votre image n'aille rejoindre votre âme en enfer ajouta-t-elle, une étincelle dangereuse dans les yeux. Reposes-moi… Non, parlez maintenant où vous aurez échouer la dernière mission qu'il vous aura confier la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Le prochain endroit ou tu dois te rendre est l'ancien repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres annonça-t-elle avec empressement. Bien souffla Dragana en regardant la peinture gondolé sous l'effet de la chaleur. Vous lui aurez été fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Plus fidèle à lui que vous ne l'avez été à votre sang et à la chair de votre chair ajouta-t-elle d'une voix enrouer en poussant le tableau dans les flammes. 

La jeune femme regarda quelques secondes le tableau fondre et brûler dans les flammes. Puis elle se tourna pour s'apercevoir que les deux maraudeurs étaient toujours là et qu'ils avaient assister à toute la scène. Black fit mine de rien et regarda ailleurs bêtement, comme s'il tentait de faire croire qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Lupin quant à lui, fit un mince sourire de sympathie et voulu apparemment parler puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche, mais Dragana l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de tout ça maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers une étagère où se trouvait une statu de bronze représentant un serpent.

Diasssssssssssis lança Dragana en fourchelang pour la statut. 

Black et Lupin ouvrirent de grand yeux étonné en l'entendant et se regardèrent ensuite dans l'espérance d'une explication. Un déclic se fit entendre et il fut aussitôt suivie d'un grincement laissant apparaître une ouverture où la jeune femme s'engouffra.

Elle est four… Je sais, chut lança Lupin en faisant signe à Black de se taire. 

Dragana repassa dans la pièce en coup de vent une cape sous le bras.

Venez, nous quittons cet endroit lança-t-elle en posant la cape sur ces épaules, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. 

Elle monta à l'étage et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une paire de chaussure qu'elle lança à Black.

**** Ça vous évitera de vous promener en pied de bas. Vous savez où se situe ce fameux repaire ? demanda Black en se penchant pour mettre et attacher les souliers. Oui répondit-elle simplement 

. Dragana ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque et sortit à l'extérieur. Les deux maraudeurs sortirent à leur tour. Ensuite ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à un endroit sécuritaire et attendirent Dragana, qui fermait porte et barrière. La jeune femme les rejoignit et passa à leurs côté à grandes enjambés pour rejoindre les jardins. 

**** Attendez, il n'y aura rien là bas dit Lupin en se précipitant à sa hauteur. C'est forcément à un autre endroit. Les aurors ont tout fouiller et ils ont condamné cette maison. Ils ont aussi mit des sortilèges qui les avertiraient si Voldemort tentait de si introduire. Et ces sortilège ils se déclenches seulement si c'est Voldemort qui y entre ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil relevé. Oui Écoutez, je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui est déposé les indices, il ne se serait pas déplacé alors qu'il exige que je le rejoigne. Non quelqu'un d'autre les a placés conclut-elle en reprenant son chemin. Qui ? demanda Black en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait trouver l'endroit exacte dans la forêt, une seule personne qui pouvait entrer ici et une seule personne qui pouvait placer exactement les indices. Qui ? répéta Black. Lucius Malefoy répondit-elle. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir passé les barrières de mon père et les refermé après expliqua-t-elle laconiquement Généralement seul un membre de la famille peut faire ça souffla Black en la regardant d'un air suspicieux. Oui Vous êtes parents ? demanda Lupin. Il est le frère de ma mère, vous n'avez pas vu la ressemblance dit-elle, sarcastique Oh, de mieux en mieux s'exclama Black avec dédain en levant les bras au ciel. Hé, je n'ai pas choisi ma famille s'insurgea Dragana en se tournant vers lui. Et puis de toute façon vous pouvez bien parler ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en tournant les talons. Narcissa Black, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? Je suis désolé souffla Black. Oui, vous pouvez l'être dit-elle vivement en se tournant vers lui. Ce sont des choses que je ne dis pas généralement pour ne pas qu'on me rattache à eux, mais vous, j'aurais cru que vous comprendriez. Je comprends, je vous assure, je vous l'ai dis, je suis désolé. J'ai encore mit les pieds dans les plats d'accord ? Je vous jures que c'est probablement les excuses les plus sincère que je l'ai vu faire lui dit doucement Lupin. Oui peut-être bien dit-elle en se tournant pour continuer sa route. Elle est aussi susceptible que lui murmura-t-il pour Lupin qui leva les yeux au ciel. Disons que je lui donne raison, ta remarque n'était pas franchement délicate, surtout après ce qu'on a vu de sa relation avec sa mère. 

Black soupira et recommença à marcher pour rejoindre Dragana.

Écoutez, je vous dis que je suis désolé, mais mettez-vous à ma place. Je vais chercher mon pire ennemi chez Voldemort avec une femme dont je ne connais rien. Je sais, mais maintenant essayer de me comprendre moi. Je ne peux vous fournir aucune preuve concernant ma loyauté, ni celle du professeur Rogue. Je ne peux donc pas vous demander d'avoir confiance en moi. Seulement avec ces prises de becs je perds beaucoup de temps. Alors tacher une bonne fois pour toute de connaître les raisons de votre présence ici. Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas demander de m'accompagner pas plus que moi. Alors pourquoi faites-vous tout ceci ? Pourquoi allez-vous chercher votre pire ennemi avec une femme en qui vous n'avez pas confiance ? Pour ne pas rester derrière ? demanda-t-elle doucement, tentant de cacher qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. 

Black ne répondit pas, semblant chercher une réponse. Dragana vint pour repartir lorsqu'elle vit le mince sourire de Lupin. Ce n'était pas pour sauver Rogue ou elle qu'il était ici, c'était seulement pour s'assurer que son ami serait en sécurité. À cette constatation, Dragana soupira.

Écoutez, vous n'êtes pas obliger de venir, je comprendrais si vous rentriez à Poudlard maintenant. Seulement si vous venez avec moi, nous devons laisser tout ça de côté pour l'instant. Le professeur Rogue est en vie pour l'instant, mais plus je mettrai de temps à arriver, plus son état sera grave, alors je dois me dépêcher et cessez de perdre mon temps en bavardages inutiles dit-elle doucement avant de tourné les talons. 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête, alors que Dragana s'éloignait. Elle était énervé en s'approchant des jardins, les deux maraudeurs sur ces talons.

Alors à quoi devons-nous nous attendre pour la suite ? demanda Black quand il fut à sa hauteur. Je veux dire est-ce qu'ils nous auront tendu un piège ou est-ce que se sera seulement un autre indice ? Probable que ce soit un indice répondit Dragana. Vous n'en êtes pas sur ? Non, comment voulez-vous que j'en sois sur rétorqua Dragana. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il me semble très peu probable qu'il nous attende là-bas patiemment puisque votre ami nous a dit, qu'il y avait des sortilèges posés par les aurors qui se déclencheraient. Alors si c'est Malefoy qui a déposer l'indice, à quoi pouvons-nous nous attendre pour la prochaine étape ? Des pièges ? demanda Lupin. Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que les mines ici qui ont été rajouter et le repaire de Voldemort est un piège à lui seul expliqua Dragana en atteignant les jardins. Mais c'est une bonne chose pour nous que se soit Lucius qui est placé les pièges, car ils seront beaucoup plus faciles a contourné. Vous vous attendez à en voir plus ? demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Franchement, oui répondit-elle avec un sourire dédaigneux. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Lucius hériterais du manoir, donc il n'a sûrement pas du vouloir abîmé la propriété qui risque de devenir la sienne. Le fumier lâcha Black dans un grognement. Oui comme vous dites soupira Dragana. Mais il y a une chose dont vous devez être sur, c'est que se sera l'étape la plus difficile. C'est là probablement que vous ne pourrez pas continuer avec moi. Alors vous êtes peut-être aussi bien de partir maintenant plutôt que de risquer d'y perdre des plumes ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sans expression. Comment êtes-vous sur qu'ensuite nous ne pourrons pas continuer ? demanda Black. Écoutez, il n'y aurait aucun but à tout ces énigmes si ce n'est de s'assurer que je m'y rendrai en personne. Mais le but n'est pas que je puisse y emmener une bande d'auror ou je ne sais quoi et ça Voldemort l'aura prévu, les pièges se refermeront sur vous, mais pas sur moi. Vous nous aiderez à les passé et voilà tout lança Lupin qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Oui si c'est ce que voulez, mais n'oubliez pas qu'au bout de ce parcours se trouve le seigneur des ténèbres en personne et que devant lui je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous expliqua-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle. Une petite question alors, si vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous, qu'allez vous pouvoir faire pour Rogue ? demanda Black en relevant un sourcil. Je ne sais pas, peut-être rien souffla-t-elle en tournant les talons de nouveau pour se diriger au centre du jardin. Alors pourquoi y aller ? demanda Black. Sirius oubli ça chuchota Lupin. Pourquoi murmura Black. Elle… Sirius tu n'as pas encore comprit lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu au moment où Dragana amorçait sa transformation. Compris quoi ? Qu'elle était folle ? Je dois t'avouer que j'avais un doute Elle n'est pas folle murmura-t-il en lui faisant signe de baisser le ton. Si c'était moi qui était là-bas que ferais-tu ? 

Black eut un soudain regard triste.

** J'irais te chercher souffla-t-il doucement. ** Lupin lui fit un mince sourire et regarda vers Dragana. Viens elle nous attends lui dit le loup-garou doucement en posant une main sur son épaule. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit cependant dit son ami en le suivant. 

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

- Elle est folle dit-il avec une expression d'incrédulité. Il 

faut l'être pour… enfin…Rogue. Non, mais tu 

l'imagine… entrain de...brrrrrrr ajouta-t-il en secouant 

ces épaules. C'est franchement répu…

Sirius tu t'égares et en plus, ça ne te regarde pas lui dit Lupin avec un regard désapprobateur. 

Ils montèrent sur le dos du dragon, reprirent prise après son oreille et elle décolla doucement. Dragana sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, tout ceci était déjà suffisamment difficile, sans les soupçons des deux hommes. L'épisode du manoir Serpã l'avait passablement rembruni et maintenant de penser qu'elle serait dans l'ancien repaire de Voldemort d'ici un petit quart d'heure ne l'aidait en rien. Après quelques minutes de vol, Dragana vit se profiler au loin l'endroit, une grande maison de pierre, semblable à un fort. Le repaire de Voldemort était jucher sur une colline surplombant un marais, que même certain mangemort avait crainte de traverser. Ils l'appelaient le marais sang de bourbe, non pas comme un hommage, mais parce qu'il était constituer de plus de sang que d'eau. Ils devraient le traverser puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit à part le manoir lui-même où elle aurait pu se poser et c'était hors de question puisqu'ils serraient trop près du danger. Dragana se posa lourdement sur une surface plane près du marais et attendit que ces deux passager descendes. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et regardèrent la colline d'un œil inquiet.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? demanda Black en faisant la grimace. Du sang répondit simplement Lupin. C'est le marais expliqua Dragana en s'approchant par derrière. Le contourné nous prendrait trop de temps, nous allons devoir le traverser dit le loup-garou. 

Dragana hocha la tête doucement en regardant le marais.

Il y a une bande de terre au milieu annonça-t-elle en passant devant eux. Pourquoi ne pas transplaner ? demanda Black. Parce qu'il y a une barrière anti-transplanage répondit simplement Lupin. 

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le milieu du marais et fit un bref repérage. L'eau était haute, mais la bande de terre toujours visible.

**** Elle n'est pas très large remarqua Black. Non, l'eau est haute expliqua-t-elle en s'aventurant précautionneusement. Éviter de parler pendant la traverser ajouta-t-elle. 

Ils marchèrent lentement, presque en équilibre sur un fil de fer, comme des funambules. Je ne veux pas tomber dans cette soupe pensa Black en regardant l'eau noir qui luisait sous l'effet de la lune. Ils avaient tout les trois sorti leurs baguettes et regardait partout aux alentours entre chaque pas. Les aurors ont renoncé à fouiller ce marais, après avoir été attaquer trois fois se rappela Lupin en balayant la surface du regard. J'espère qu'il ne nous entendrons pas souhaita Dragana.

**** Arrrrgh cria une voix derrière elle. 

La jeune femme se retourna vivement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Lupin, il était parterre et tentait de se relever. Seulement quelque chose semblait le retenir. Une main verdâtre avec de long doigts fins le retenait par la cheville. Black se précipita vers lui en voyant la tête hérissé de pique du Strangulot émergé de l'eau. Il lui prit la main et tira vers lui, mais ils étaient deux à tirer, alors cela donna plus l'impression d'un écartèlement en règles, plutôt que d'un sauvetage. 

**LASHLABASK lança Black en pointant sa baguette magique sur le démon des eaux. **

La créature lâcha prise et disparu. Dragana regardait aux alentours pendant que Black aidait son ami à se remettre sur ces pieds.

Moony ça va ? demanda-t-il. Oui répondit-il en regardant autour. Merci. Dépêchez-vous leur intima Dragana d'une voix ferme. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder ici. 

Elle venait de remarquer que tout à coup les eaux semblaient beaucoup moins calme.

Une seconde voulez-vous maugréa Black avec mauvaise humeur. Elle a raison Sirius regarde l'eau, elle bouge murmura Lupin. 

Black regarda autour d'eux et aperçu des remous à la surface de l'eau.

**** Oui bon d'accord on y va marmonna-t-il en voyant une dizaine de tête verdâtre sortirent de l'eau. 

Ils nous on entendu se dit Dragana qui réalisait que sa prière n'avait pas été entendu. Elle ouvrit la marche rapidement alors que les créatures aquatiques se rapprochait d'eux, les bras tendus. Il y en avait des deux côtés de la langue de terre. La jeune femme, laissant de côté les précautions, se mit à courir.

**** Vite cria-t-elle alors qu'une créature n'était plus qu'à quelques pieds de Lupin. 

Ils couraient pour rejoindre la rive à présent, glissant parfois un pied dans l'eau froide. Ils atteignirent la rive après une courte course effréné. Dragana s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle pour être sur que tout le monde était là. Ils étaient tous là, Lupin regardait le marais où grognait de déplaisir les démons aquatiques Pendant que Black reprenait son souffle, pencher par en avant, les deux mains appuyé sur ces genoux.

Je n'en ai jamais vu en aussi grand nombre souffla Black. Moi non plus acquiesça Lupin. 

Black se redressa et jeta un œil en direction du manoir.

**** Au moins nous somme rendu ironisa-t-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction du haut de la colline. Soyez prudent il y a peut-être des mines ici aussi lança Dragana par-dessus son épaule en amorçant l'ascension. 

Ils se suivirent en fil indienne jusqu'au haut de la colline et arrivèrent bientôt au sommet sans encombre. L'ancien repaire de Voldemort se dressait devant eux, tel une forteresse. Dragana s'avança vers le pont miteux qui permettrait d'enjambé les douves.

**** Vous êtes sur qu'il est solide ? demanda Lupin derrière elle. Non répondit-elle simplement en approchant son pied du ponts. 

Elle s'arrêta et y regarda de plus près, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir passé ce pont lorsqu'elle s'était échapper. Non, elle en était sur, ce pont n'était pas là autrefois. Elle se pencha et prit une poignée de neige.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Black. Je vérifie quelque chose répondit-elle en lançant la neige sur le pont. 

La neige se posa sur le pont, il était bien là, pourquoi y avait-il un pont maintenant ? Dragana ne comprenait rien, aucune mine, aucun piège jusqu'ici, rien et en plus un moyen de traverser.

Vous savez, même si ce pont n'est pas de la première fraîcheur je doute qu'il s'écroule sous une poignée de neige lança Black d'un ton moqueur en étudiant le visage de la jeune femme. Oui, je voulais seulement m'assurer que ce pont existait vraiment répliqua-t-elle en posant un pied sur le pont. Nous passerons tout de même à tour de rôle, il n'est pas nécessaire de tester sa solidité ajouta-t-elle en traversant. 

Dragana poussa la porte en retenant son souffle, pendant que les deux hommes venait la rejoindre. La porte grinçait sur ces pentures, alors qu'elle laissait tranquillement apercevoir l'intérieur de ce que Dragana considérait comme étant l'enfer. 

**** LUMOS murmura-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. 

Black et Lupin l'imitèrent et regardèrent aux alentours. Un hall immense dont le plancher de céramique carrelé gris et noir se dessinait sous la lueur de leur baguette. Un grand escalier en ébène menant à l'étage suivant, se tenait au bout de la pièce. Il y avait quatre portes et une cinquième sous l'escalier. 

**** Par où commençons-nous ? demanda Lupin à voix basses. Je ne sais pas souffla Dragana en réprimant le frisson qui lui parcourait la colonne. Commençons par-là alors chuchota Black en se dirigeant vers la première porte sur leur droite. 

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur ce qui semblait être un salon, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Une pièce sombre avec de luxueux divan vert sombre et une cheminée en marbre noire. 

On reconnaît le décorateur ironisa Black en s'aventurant dans la pièce, Lupin à ces côtés. Il n'y a rien ici lança Dragana en tournant les talons, après avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil. 

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall.

- On prend chacun une porte, ça iras plus vite lança 

Black en se dirigeant vers la seconde porte.

Dragana et Lupin prirent chacun une porte de gauche. Black avait déjà ouvert sa porte et était rentré dans la pièce lorsque Lupin ouvrit la sienne et y entra à son tour. Dragana ouvrit la sienne doucement. Elle eut aussitôt un mouvement de recule en voyant une forme se précipiter sur elle. Un enfant en bas âge se dirigeait vers elle en tendant les bras. Il avait les cheveux noirs et un sourire mauvais. Outre se sourire terrible, c'était ces yeux qui étaient les plus effrayant. Il en avait un rouge et un blanc. Dragana recula jusqu'à ce retrouver acculer contre le mur, terrifier.

Papa veut te voir maman lui dit-il d'une voix sifflante en approchant sa main. Va-t'en, tu…souffla Dragana en reculant son bras pour éviter qu'il ne la touche. Il n'y a rien ici non plus lâcha Black en sortant. 

Il se figea en voyant la jeune femme blanche comme un draps, appuyer contre le mur.

Si je pars, tu viens avec moi ? demanda le garçon. 

Dragana secoua la tête, elle était littéralement pétrifier.

**** D'où est-ce qu'il sort lui ? demanda Black à mi-voix, alors que Lupin revenait à son tour. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda-t-il. 

Voyant l'air de son ami, il se tourna dans la même direction que lui et aperçu le garçon. Dragana se laissa glisser contre le mur, figer sur place par la peur.

Tu dois venir lui dit le petit garçon en se penchant vers elle. Il y a plein de chose que tu dois m'apprendre pour que je puisse être aussi fort que mon père ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix menaçante. Nooooooon cria Dragana en enfouissant son visage dans ces mains. Hé petit lança Black en s'approchant rapidement. 

Le garçon se tourna vers lui rapidement, laissant alors sa place à un gardien de la prison d'Azkaban. Black se figea en voyant le détraqueur glisser vers lui comme s'il était monté sur roulette. C'est alors que Lupin comprit et se dirigea vers lui.

Hé ici cria-t-il. 

Le détraqueur se tourna vers lui en devenant une sphère grise.

Riddikulus lança-t-il. 

La sphère retomba parterre sous la forme d'un cafard. Le gamin réapparu se tournant maintenant vers Dragana.

**** Ici lança Black en sortant de sa torpeur et en réalisant ce qui se passait. 

Le gamin se tourna vers lui, redevenant aussitôt le détraqueur.

SPERO PATRONUS dit-il, laissant échapper de sa baguette une lueur argenté qui prit la forme d'un loup. 

L'animal qui flottait dans les aires, tel un fantôme repoussa l'épouventard jusqu'au placard d'où il était sortit.

Lupin referma la porte aussitôt et la verrouilla. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la jeune femme qui était toujours effondré parterre, en pleur.

Mademoiselle Serpã l'appela Lupin en s'accroupissant à ces côtés. Ça va, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard ajouta-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son bras. Je sais dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'arrêter expliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Je crois que nous devrions rester ensemble pour ouvrir les portes à l'avenir dit Lupin. 

Sirius hocha la tête, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle avait eut si peur d'un enfant. Dragana se releva doucement.

**** Il ne reste que cette porte, sous l'escalier annonça Black en pointant la porte en question. Montons plutôt à l'étage proposa Dragana en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Restons sur nos gardes souffla Lupin en la suivant. C'est beaucoup trop facile ajouta-t-il. 

Dragana commençait à douter de sa propre théorie sur les pièges posé par Lucius. Lupin avait peut-être tort, c'était peut-être aussi facile parce que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer songea-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignait le deuxième étage, le quartier des mangemorts. C'était là que se trouvait leurs chambres. Dragana tenta de comprendre les événements en retournant dans sa tête tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début, pendant que Lupin ouvrait une porte de chambre. Voldemort l'avait mener ici depuis le début, aucun danger n'avait été mis sur sa route, autre les Strangulots et l'Épouvantard, des dangers auquel il ne pouvait rien. Il y avait aussi les mines, mais ces mines pouvaient avoir été mises là des années auparavant, lorsque les mangemorts voulaient sa peau. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Dragana se dirigea vers le second escalier et le monta sans bruit. Elle se retrouva debout au milieu d'un long couloir, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle regarda la porte tout au bout et s'en approcha en refoulant le désespoir qui menaçait de l'anéantir. Dragana poussa doucement la porte de ce qui avait autrefois été " sa " chambre. Rien avait changé, tout était à la même place, mis à part une bouteille de potion déposé sur le bureau près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'approcha à pas traînant, les mains tremblantes et vit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait posé juste à côté du flacon. Elle prit l'enveloppe lentement et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le contenu, une feuille de parchemin plier en deux. Dragana déplia le bout de papier et prit une grande et profonde inspiration avant d'en commencer la lecture. 

**__**

Dragana 

J'espère maintenant que tu te souviens qui tu es. Le flacon de potion est un portoloin et comme tu l'auras sûrement deviner, seule une personne qui as la marque des ténèbres pourra le prendre. Comme je détiens le seul traître encore en vie que j'ai marqué , il est logique qu'il ne reste que toi qui puisse le prendre. Alors viens vite me rejoindre. Viens reprendre la place qui est la tienne, à mes côtés. 

Je t'attends, Tom

Dragana s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise qui était poser devant elle. C'était donc ça, il les avait manipuler tout au long du trajet. Ce misérable parcours n'avait pour but que de lui rappeler sa vie et les cauchemars qui l'avaient constituer. Des larmes de rage lui piquèrent les yeux. Lorsqu'elle prendrait le portoloin, elle serait prise au piège, c'était en fait le seul piège de toute cette mascarade.

**** Arrrrrg cria-t-elle avec rage en envoyant la chaise se percuter contre le mur. 

Dragana tituba jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y laissa tombé. Les deux hommes s'étaient précipité aussitôt qu'ils avaient entendu la chaise et son cri. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre il la trouvèrent assise dans un fauteuil, son visage enfoui dans ces mains.

**** Vous êtes folle s'écria black. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? demanda Lupin. C'était quoi ce bruit ? 

Black lui signifia la chaise avant de s'approcher d'elle.

**** Vous vous rendez compte ? Qu'auriez-vous fait seule s'il vous avait attendu derrière cette porte ? 

Dragana passa sa main dans ces cheveux en laissant un rire cynique passer ces lèvres.

Non, je savais qu'il ne serait pas là, j'ai compris quand vous avez dit que c'était trop facile dit-elle d'une voix amer en levant les yeux vers Lupin. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Que cette absence de piège n'était pas normal répondit-elle. Il n'y avait rien pour nous empêcher de venir ici, au contraire même un pont à été rajouter. Et les mines s'exclama Black, l'air excéder. Elles ont sûrement été placé là il y a longtemps. Après que votre filleul est anéantie Voldemort, beaucoup de mangemort voulait ma peau expliqua-t-elle. Il voulait que je fasse ce trajet. 

Lupin et Black se regardèrent sans comprendre. Le loup-garou vit ensuite la bouteille de potion posé sur la table et s'en approcha.

**N'y toucher pas l'avertit Dragana. C'est un portoloin et je ne sais pas où il vous mènerait vous. **

Lupin stoppa son geste et se retourna vers elle.

**** Comment savez-vous ? 

Sans lever les yeux vers lui elle lui tendit la lettre. Lupin prit le bout de parchemin et entreprit de le lire. Après l'avoir lu, il le passa à son ami et s'approcha de la fenêtre. 

Vous avez été une mangemort ? demanda Black, après sa lecture. Sirius… Non, ça va le coupa Dragana. Pour répondre à votre question, non je n'ai jamais été une mangemort. Mais vous avez la marque des ténèbres lança Black avec exaspération. Il y a quelque incohérences dans votre histoire, non ? Non, ceci était seulement ma réponse, mon histoire est beaucoup plus complexe que ça ironisa-t-elle. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais beaucoup entendre cette histoire cracha Black en prenant une chaise et en s'assoyant à califourchon dessus, devant elle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très approprier siffla Dragana en le regardant froidement. Écoutez, Rémus m'a traîner jusqu'ici parce qu'il a confiance en vous et Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Alors j'aimerais que vous me racontiez cette histoire pour que je n'aie plus a douter de la santé mental de mon meilleur ami expliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant 

La jeune femme regarda vers Lupin qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait confus, il lui avait accordé sa confiance simplement, sans poser de question, comme peu de gens l'avait fait auparavant et maintenant il allait douter d'elle comme tout les autres. Dragana n'était pas prête à cela et même si les arguments de Black n'avaient pas fait mouche, due sans aucun doute possible au sarcasme qu'il y avait mit. Elle était sur d'au moins une chose Lupin méritait de connaître la vérité. Et de tout façon s'était peut-être sa dernière chance de la raconter cette vérité. 

Tout à commencé lorsque j'avais huit ans commença Dragana dans un soupir. Un soir, ma grand-mère m'avait demander de rester dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait donné un livre d'enchantement et dit de les pratiquer. J'avais enchanté un de mes ours en peluche. Il courrait partout dans ma chambre en se cognant contre tout les obstacle sur son passage. Je rigolais jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige vers la porte et que je me rende compte qu'elle était ouverte. 

Dragana baissa la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.

**** Mon ourson a foncé dans les jambes de l'homme qui se tenait dans le chambranle. Sur le moment j'ai eu peur, je n'avais jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Il s'est penché pour ramasser l'ourson, puis s'est approché de moi en souriant. Ce n'était pas un sourire franchement invitant, mais quand on a un vampire comme parrain, un sourire reste un sourire ironisa-t-elle en fixant le plancher. Il s'est assied dans le fauteuil à côté du quel j'étais assise parterre, puis il m'a posé des questions. Du genre, quel était mon nom, quel âge j'avais, depuis combien de temps je pratiquais la magie. Il m'a dit qu'il était impressionné que j'ai pu enchanter cet ours en peluche seule. Il m'a ensuite fait faire quelque sorts et m'en a montré quelques-uns. Avant de partir il a enchanter mon ourson pour qu'il puisse voir et qu'il ne fonce plus dans tout, puis il est parti. 

Dragana se frotta les mains nerveusement sans lever la tête vers eux. 

**** Peu de temps après son départ reprit-elle. J'ai commencé à avoir peur de l'ourson, parce qu'il ne cessait de plisser les yeux en me regardant. Je l'ai pris et l'ai enfermer dans une malle jusqu'à ce que ma grand-mère ne vienne me voir et qu'elle le désenchante. Elle a semblé choqué en découvrant l'ours, mais je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi sur le coup souffla-t-elle 

Elle bougea nerveusement dans le fauteuil et se rendit 

compte que Lupin avait quitter la fenêtre. Il était maintenant assied sur le lit et la regardait, attentif. Elle n'osa pas regarder Black et passa plutôt une main dans ces cheveux avant de poursuivre.

**** Après, elle a commencé à m'enseigner des choses beaucoup plus difficiles, des boucliers, des sorts de désarmements. Je croyais bêtement que tout ça était normal. J'ai seulement réaliser lorsque je suis entré à l'école que j'étais beaucoup plus avancer que les autres enfants. C'est aussi là que j'ai compris ce qu'était mon père et qui était cet homme qui était venu me voir ce soir là avoua-t-elle en soupirant. 

Dragana se pencha vers l'avant et joignit ces mains en s'appuyant sur ces genoux de façon à ne plus les voir. 

**** L'été juste avant mes quinze ans reprit-elle d'une voix plus enrouer. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi pour les vacances, j'ai appris que ma grand-mère était morte peu de temps avant. C'est cet été là, que je suis devenu animagus et que ma vie à prit un tournant encore plus complexe. Un soir, mon père m'a envoyer dans les jardins lui chercher de l'herbe de Lune et c'est là que j'ai revu Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il s'est contenter de me saluer et de me dire que j'étais devenu une belle jeune fille. J'avais peur de lui cette fois, simplement parce que je savais qui il était. Avant de s'éloigner, il m'a dit en me passant une main glacée sur la joue qu'on se reverrait bientôt, mais cette fois-ci chez lui. J'étais pétrifier, mais pour qu'il ne le saches pas, j'ai fait comme je le faisais chaque fois devant ma mère j'ai acquiescer avec un sourie niais. Il est ensuite partie en direction du manoir et aussitôt qu'il a été hors de vu je me suis terrer dans un buisson jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti avoua-t-elle en appuyant son menton sur ces mains. Il est ressorti presque une heure plus tard. Dobby et moi retenions notre souffle pendant qu'il descendait l'allée pour sortir de la barrière anti-transplanage. Il a regardé dans notre direction, mais il a passé son chemin et il a finalement disparu, même si je reste convaincu qu'il savait que j'étais là 

Dragana était consciente qu'elle donnait peut-être trop de consistance à cette histoire, seulement d'un autre côté, cela faisait du bien. Ce genre d'épanchement en période de stress, n'était pas très conseiller si on désir garder quelques secrets. Elle exultait certains des pires souvenirs de son existence et s'était presque thérapeutique d'en parler ainsi sans interruption. Surtout qu'elle avait de bonne chance d'en accumuler d'autre après avoir toucher cette damné bouteille de potion.

Je suis ensuite rentré chez moi. Ma mère avait l'air rayonnante, comme si elle venait d'avoir la plus belle nouvelle qu'elle pouvait espérer. Pour être absolument franche, j'ai cru qu'elle avait bu une potion dont la date d'expiration était passer depuis un quart de siècle dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Voir ma mère comme ça, était tellement inhabituelle que ça m'a presque fait peur, alors je me suis dépêcher d'aller donner l'herbe de lune à mon père pour pouvoir regagner ma chambre. 

Dragana fit une pause avant de poursuivre, elle arrivait au passage de l'histoire qui lui donnait encore de la difficulté. La plus grande partie de cette histoire ne lui inspirait que de la rage, mais pas celle-ci. Ce passage la rendait triste.

**** Quand je suis entré dans son laboratoire, je l'ai trouvé assied dans son fauteuil, la tête enfouis entre ces mains. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis planté devant lui et lui ai tendu ces herbes bêtement. Il a relevé la tête et j'ai eu un des plus gros choc de ma vie avoua-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ces yeux avaient changés, je n'aurais pas su dire autrefois quelles étaient les émotions que je voyais passé dans ces yeux, mais j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ensuite il m'a prit dans ces bras, chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait un jour et il m'a dit de monter me coucher. Ce que j'ai fait aussitôt sans poser de question, puisque de toute façon je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas répondu et je suis simplement monté à ma chambre sans un mot conclut-elle en frottant ces mains sur ces cuisses pour en chasser la moiteur. 

La jeune femme sentait sa gorge se resserrer en revoyant les yeux de son père ce soir là. Elle n'avait comprit que lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces yeux. À savoir, tristesse, regret et désespoir. Elle avait vu son père anéanti ce soir là, c'était la seule fois où il avait montré un quelconque moment de faiblesse, mais maintenant Dragana savait que ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, il avait simplement prit conscience de ces erreur. Elle interrompit ces pensées sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et poursuivi plus rapidement.

**** Ensuite, et bien tout c'est passer à une vitesse faramineuse dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de contrôler Ma mère est morte et mon père m'a envoyer avec une semaine d'avance à Poudlard avec une lettre et une boîte pour le professeur Dumbledore. Une semaine après que les cours est recommencé mon père est mort. Mordu par un serpent dit-elle une lueur de rancœur passant dans ces yeux. À la mi-octobre, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon cher oncle Lucius. Il voulait que je le rencontre dans la forêt interdite et moi j'ai foncé dans le piège comme un Veracrasse sur une laitue dit-elle la voix tremblante maintenant de rage. 

Lupin choisi ce moment pour baisser la tête, mais même s'ils semblait avoir comprit tout les deux quel genre d'événement c'était produit par la suite Dragana poursuivi.

Suite à cette erreur de jugement monumental reprit-elle avec amertume. J'ai passé deux semaines, enfermé dans cette chambre conclut-elle en regardant aux alentours. C'est à ce moment que j'ai été marqué ajouta-t-elle en regardant Black qui semblait avoir adopter l'attitude de celui qui a fait une méprise. C'est pour vous rappeler tout ça qu'il vous a fait faire ce parcours ? demanda Lupin doucement. 

Dragana hocha la tête en tentant de sourire.

**** Mais…Enfin…je….Pourquoi veut-il vous récupérer, s'il sait que vous ne lui serez jamais dévouer ? demanda le loup-garou en se passant une main sur le visage. Pour avoir ce que je ne lui ai pas donné la première fois répondit Dragana en regardant le plancher de nouveau. L'épouvantard souffla Black Je ne sais pas si c'est votre coiffure qui m'a dupée, mais vous semblez maintenant plus brillant que vous en avez l'air lança Dragana dans une tentative minable pour alléger le sujet. 

Il lui fit ce qui semblait être un sourire avant de détourner les yeux, pour regarder la bouteille sur le bureau.

Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais pourquoi vous ? demanda Lupin qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il y a plusieurs hypothèse répondit Dragana en se levant. Le professeur McGonagall croit que c'est parce que je suis une sorcière doter d'une grande puissance magique. Le professeur Dumbledore croit que Voldemort a peut-être vu ou entendu une prophétie concernant l'enfant que nous pourrions avoir. Il y a aussi le fait que je sois une sorcière de sang pur, descendante d'Aulivaruss Serpentard, le frère de Salazard. Il aurait donc un héritier 100 % Serpentard expliqua Dragana en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Le professeur Rogue penche plus pour cette hypothèse, mais il croit qu'il aurait peut-être en plus trouvé un moyen de se servir de l'enfant dans sa quête de l'immortalité conclut-elle en croisant les bras. Pour un fois je suis presque d'accord avec Rogue ronchonna Black. Moi aussi, mais imaginez… Je vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai dit que c'était ce qu'il 

voulait, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'aurait dit-elle en se 

tournant vers eux.

Les deux homme froncèrent les sourcils en la regardant.

**** J'ai pris une potion contraceptive longue durée et si dans un mois je n'ai pas prit l'antidote, et bien se sera permanent expliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant le dos contre le mur toujours les bras croisés. Je ne suis pas fixer encore à savoir si c'est du courage ou de la folie que ça prends pour être prête à endurer tout ça pour sauver quelqu'un lança Black en levant la tête vers elle. Ce n'est ni un ni l'autre répliqua Dragana en confrontant son regard. C'est simplement de l'égoïsme. Il y a trois hommes importants dans ma vie et j'en ai déjà perdu un aux mains de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en perdre un autre expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la bouteille. Écoutez, juste une petite minute l'arrêta Black. Vous semblez avoir une très haute opinion de Rogue et bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, je ne jouerai pas là dessus. Mais comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'il n'a pas trahi l'ordre ? Enfin, il a déjà été mangemort, alors, je me dis que c'est peut-être un gros piège qu'il a aidé à tendre. 

La jeune femme l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout cette fois, sans prendre les nerfs. Elle s'en félicitait, mais le temps était venu de mettre carte sur table. 

Il y a une petite partie de mon histoire que je ne vous ai pas raconter dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en se tournant vers lui. 

Black fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire ainsi.

**** Comment croyez-vous que j'ai quitter cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Croyez-vous qu'on peut s'enfuir seule de chez Voldemort ? 

Lupin hocha la tête en souriant, satisfait, comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à un grand mystère. 

**** C'est lui qui vous a aidé à vous enfuir ? demanda Black ahuri. Oui répondit-elle simplement avec l'intention d'en rester là. 

Black sembla délibérer, comme s'il était toujours incertain, alors la jeune femme se ravisa. Elle regarda la bouteille, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, donc elle ne le ramènerait pas. Une lueur étrange traversa ces yeux et elle s'appuya de nouveau contre le bureau pour faire face à Black.

Vous savez Black, je viens de prendre une décision. 

Il l'a regarda interloquer, ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire.

**** J'ai décider que je ne voulais pas que vous restiez dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de vos jours et que vous continuez à détester un homme sous prétexte que vous croyez le connaître alors que c'est totalement faux expliqua Dragana avec un sourire sournois. 

Dragana hésita encore une seconde, mais elle se refusait qu'ils meurt là-bas tout les deux et qu'elle reste à jamais une des seules à savoir qui est vraiment Severus Rogue.

Cette automne commença-t-elle. Un soir, je suis descendu dans les cachots pour lui emprunter un livre. Je l'ai trouver à moitié conscient dans un des fauteuils de son bureau. Il revenait d'une réunion avec Voldemort et il avait subit plusieurs fois l'endoloris comme punition parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'information à lui donner dit-elle avec un air triste. 

La jeune femme se souvenait à la perfection de l'état lamentable dans lequel elle l'avait trouver. Depuis ce jour chaque fois qu'il partait, Dragana restait anxieuse, à un point tel qu'il avait fini par ne plus lui dire.

J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais il ne voulait rien entendre dit-elle avec un faible sourire en pensant à la tête de mule du maître des potions. Alors je lui ai donné une potion et je suis rester avec lui pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. À un moment donné, je me suis rendu compte qu'il commençait à perdre la carte à cause de la potion et j'ai agit en vrai Serpentard avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. J'en ai profité pour lui soutirer une réponse à une question que je me posais depuis longtemps. 

Dragana eut un léger rire et poursuivit

**** C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que la potion l'avait vraiment assommé, parce qu'il m'a tout déballer d'un trait dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil 

Dragana croisa le regard amuser de Lupin et se tourna vers Black pour poursuivre.

**** Le début de son histoire m'a fait pensé à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry. 

À l'évocation du nom de son filleul Black fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence pour ne pas l'interrompre.

**** Harry, m'as déjà dit que les Serpentard était tous des hypocrites et je dois bien avouer, que même en étant moi-même une Serpantard je n'ai pas pu démentir. Parce que c'est vrai, la première chose qu'on apprends en étant à Serpentard c'est de mentir. On joue la comédie et on donne l'impression de suivre le courant pour ne pas avoir de problème expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse. 

Lupin eut un faible sourire, c'était un fait qu'il n'avait découvert qu'en étant professeur.

Et bien comme tout les autres c'est ce qu'il a fait, il a montré une fausse image de lui, pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Ça marchais plutôt bien, il n'avait pas d'ami, mais pas d'ennemi non plus. Du moins pas dans sa maison ajouta-t-elle ne lançant un regard entendu à Black. Seulement quand on arrive en cinquième année, c'est là que Voldemort se mets à nous surveiller, pour savoir lesquels il veut à son service et quand son choix est fait il vous envoie une personne de confiance qui va ruser pour vous emmener à lui. Pour le professeur Rogue, ce fut Lucius Malefoy. Lucius n'avait lui aussi que quinze ans à l'époque, je vous rappelle lança Black comme si cela défiait la logique. Oui répondit-elle en hochant la tête doucement. Seulement Lucius, lui, est né mangemort, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Alors quand il demander à mon père de le mettre en contact avec Voldemort, il l'a fait. Il n'a pas été marqué tout de suite, puisqu'il fréquentait encore Poudlard, seulement il avait une petite chaîne avec un médaillon représentant la marque des ténèbres dit-elle avec un sourire dédaigneux. Lucius était un ambitieux, il a promis à Voldemort de lui ramener certain de ces amis contre une promesse de ce voir fait lieutenant dès sa sortie de Poudlard. 

Black grogna faiblement, rappelant à la jeune femme sa forme animal.

Après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, Lucius est passé en mode offensif, il est devenu plus mielleux dit-elle avec hargne. Il lui a promis de l'aider à ce venger, il a commencer à lui parler plus souvent et à lui offrir des livres rares sur les potions. 

Lupin secoua la tête, se surprenant de pouvoir être encore déçu par la race humaine.

Quand on sait comment il aime les livres on se rends compte que le coup de Lucius était très bien planifier affirma-t-elle avec un tic de la bouche qui rappel un animal près à mordre. Seulement encore là, il n'était pas dupe et il savait vers quoi Lucius l'entraînait, mais pour ne pas vivre pire qu'il vivait déjà avec vous, il a jouer le rôle du naïf qui était son ami. Cette amitié n'a jamais exister, en vérité Black je crois qu'il le déteste encore plus que vous avoua Dragana, mi-amusé par le regard que lui lança l'animagi. Quand il a fini ces études à Poudlard et que Lucius lui a offert de se joindre à Voldemort. Pour se débarrasser de lui, il a répondu qu'il aimerait d'abord poursuivre son apprentissage pour devenir maître des potions. Voldemort a accepter et attendu, puisqu'il voyait le potentiel du professeur Rogue augmenter. Alors il est partit à Drumstang, pour devenir l'apprentie du Professeur Dietrish et pour un autre deux ans il a réussi à s'en sauver. Il croyait qu'avec le temps, Lucius et Voldemort l'oublieraient, mais c'était une erreur dit-elle en croisant ces bras. Quand le professeur Dietrish est mort en septembre, il a été automatiquement libérer de ces engagements et comme il avait fait plus de temps que nécessaire en tant qu'apprentie, il a été aussitôt nommé maître des potions. 

Dragana fit une légère pause et croisa le regard de Lupin qui semblait s'être rempli de tristesse. 

**** À la fin Septembre reprit-elle. Il est revenue en Angleterre et Lucius est revenu à la charge, seulement cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de quelques amis à lui. Voyant qu'il risquait sa peau il a dit oui en se disant que lorsqu'ils seraient partit il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de ça. Mais ça ne c'est jamais passé comme ça, Lucius l'a emmener sur-le-champ à Voldemort et il a été marqué. Il l'a retourner ensuite à ces affaires en lui disant qu'il ferrait bientôt appel à lui souffla Dragana qui revoyait dans sa tête la colère qui était passé dans les yeux de son ancien professeur, lorsqu'il lui avait répéter les paroles de ce qui était devenu son maître. C'était en 1980 ? demanda Black qui semblait tenter de démêler une autre histoire en parallèle. 

Dragana hocha la tête et poursuivi

**** À la mi-octobre Voldemort a tuer son maître des potions et à fait appel à lui, c'était sa première mission. Il devait préparer une potion adnihil, une potion d'annihilation. C'est une potion qui pendant un laps de temps vous rends Cracmol. Cette potion m'était destiné, c'était ce que Voldemort avait trouvé de mieux pour me rendre plus docile dit-elle d'une vois lugubre. Vous pratiquiez déjà la magie sans baguette ? demanda Black qui se rappelait les quelques minutes où il avait léviter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Non, les Cracmols et les Moldus ne peuvent pas combattre l'Impérium souffla Lupin avec une voix que Dragana ne lui avait jamais entendu. 

Elle hocha la tête doucement et lui fit un mince sourire auquel il répondit malgré tout.

**** Il ne savait pas à qui servait cette potion et ni dans quel but affirma Dragana fermement en voyant l'air de Black. Voldemort et Lucius étaient les seuls qui savaient que j'étais ici. Seulement pour être vraiment efficace, cette potion doit être donner toujours à la même heure et un soir comme il ne pouvait pas être là, il a chargé le professeur Rogue de me l'a faire boire continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre où elle l'avait aperçu la première fois. Le seigneur des ténèbres venait de commettre une erreur. Quand il a comprit à quoi servait sa potion, il m'a aider à m'enfuir. 

Dragana regardait par la fenêtre, le regard braqué dans la nuit noire. Elle le revoyait entré rapidement et venir vers elle avec sa potion à la main d'un air déterminer. Elle savait maintenant, qu'en réalité ce soir là il était craintif et que c'était cette peur qui les avaient emmener tout les deux à se défier. Cet image fut aussitôt chassé par une autre, le maître des potions, un léger tic de la bouche, mais les yeux rempli de colère parce qu'après quinze ans il ne s'était toujours pas pardonner.

**** Malgré tout, encore aujourd'hui, il considère que ce n'était pas suffisant de m'avoir aidé à m'enfuir souffla-t-elle un léger sourire de dépit sur les lèvres. Il se renfrogne chaque fois qu'il est question de cette potion. 

Dragana avait la tête envahi de visions. Elle ne savait pas, si elle le retrouvait et si oui dans quel état il serait. Chassant la larme qui roulait sur sa joue, elle se tourna vers eux, essayant d'arborer un air confiant. 

**** Voilà c'était l'histoire de l'abominable Rogue qui en tout et partout a été mangemort pendant deux semaines et n'a jamais eut d'autre mission que de préparer une potion conclut-elle avec un sourire ironique. Voldemort n'a jamais su que c'était lui ? demanda Lupin. Non, quand il est rentré ce soir là il a trouver tout le monde stupéfixer. Il y avait quatre mangmorts présent, en plus du professeur Rogue. Il attaquait les autres de dos pendant que je l'ai attaquait de face dit-elle avec une expression presque nostalgique. Il y avait des traces de luttes ici et partout dans les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie. Il m'a accompagner jusqu'à la porte, m'a donner un balais, m'a dit de prendre sa baguette et de le stupéfixer lui aussi conclut-elle son sourire se fanant sur ces lèvres, alors que son visage se fermait. Voldemort l'a puni pendant plusieurs jours par la suite, mais n'a jamais cru qu'il pouvait m'avoir aidé ajouta-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était lui puisqu'il est rester. Voldemort aurait pu le tuer souffla Lupin d'une voix éteinte. Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu avec vous à ce moment ? demanda Black toujours médusé. Parce qu'il croyait que le professeur Dumbledore ne le croirait pas, il ne l'avait jamais cru lorsqu'il était étudiants et que… enfin…je suis sur que vous savez de quoi je parle dit-elle avec un sourire sournois. 

Black soupira et baissa la tête, alors que Lupin eut un tic de la bouche en s'appuyant sur ces poings.

**** Alors pourquoi s'il n'avait pas cru l'adolescent, aurait-il cru le mangemort ? Il a eut peur qu'il l'envoi simplement à Azkaban, comme il l'envoyait autrefois en retenu avec le professeur McGonagall expliqua Dragana d'une voix triste. Il a préférer mourir aux mains de Voldemort que de passer sa vie à Azkaban. 

Black hocha la tête, comprenant maintenant ce geste. N'importe quel mort valait mieux que de passer sa vie à Azkaban. Il restait toujours une chose qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit, une chose qui ferait peut-être taire à jamais ces querelles stupides. Elle savait que Dumbledore ne leur dirait jamais la vérité, Rogue le lui avait fait promettre, mais elle, elle n'avait rien promis. Un sourire fit son chemin sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle se disait pour elle-même : Vas-y, tu leur à déjà tout déballé, tu es bien partis, un peu plus un peu moins. 

**** Vous savez ce qui est plus ironique dans l'histoire ? demanda Dragana avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, mettant ainsi fin à la réflexions des deux hommes. 

Les deux maraudeurs levèrent la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. 

C'est la raison, plutôt la situation qu'il a trouvé suffisamment grave pour mettre sa vie de côté et allez voir Dumbledore au risque de se retrouver ensuite à Azkaban expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander comment le professeur Dumbledore avait su qu'il fallait cacher les Potter à tout prix de Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un surprit, l'autre incrédule.

**** A l'expression que vous avez en ce moment je pourrais jurer que non dit-elle mi-amusé en détachant sa cape 

La cape qu'elle avait récupérer au manoir, la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Black secoua sa tête, comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un coup sur la tête et qui tente de replacer ces idées.

C'était lui souffla Black les yeux remplis d'incrédulité. Mais enfin pourquoi ? Il détestait. James. Peut-être, il ne m'a jamais confirmé ce point, il m'a seulement dit de James Potter qu'il était un arrogant lança Dragana avec un sourire en coin. En tout cas s'il le détestait vraiment, apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour le laisser ce faire tuer ou peut-être que contrairement à vous il a su établir par ordre de priorité sa liste de pires ennemis en plaçant Voldemort, où il devrait être, avant tout autre conclut-elle d'un ton léger en laissant glisser ces mains jusqu'au extrémité de sa cape. 

Black baissa la tête, honteux, c'est vrai il avait toujours nommé Rogue comme étant son pire ennemi. Alors que c'était Voldemort et ensuite Pettigrow qui auraient du porter ce titre. Black sorti de sa torpeur, s'était impossible, Dumbledore leur aurait dit.

Pourquoi, enfin vous êtes sur de ce que vous raconter ? demanda Black en se levant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous l'a jamais dit ? Enfin, depuis le temps que le professeur Dumbledore veut qu'on se réconcilie. Par qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vous le dise tout simplement répondit Dragana avec un sourire en constatant que les certitudes de l'homme tombait en lambeaux. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore. Ça je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faudra que vous le demandiez au professeur Dumbledore répondit Dragana avec un haussement d'épaule. 

Voyant l'air déboussolé que son ami levait sur lui, Lupin éclata de rire. Dragana lui fit un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle regarda la bouteille de potion.

**** Bon, il est temps souffla-t-elle en tapotant sa cape d'une main mal assuré. 

Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension, non, de l'appréhension c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Dragana elle en contrepartie savait ce qui l'attendait, l'enfer, alors c'était de la peur qui lui broyait les tripes en ce moment.

**** Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à vous dire alors dit Lupin en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Bonne chance. 

Dragana lui fit un faible signe de tête et s'approcha de la bouteille. Black sorti de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers elle, il semblait toujours confus. Dragana eut un léger sourire de satisfaction en réalisant qu'il comprendrait peut-être maintenant pourquoi il est possible d'aimer le très renfrogné maître des potions.

**** Euh…oui…bonne chance lança Black avec ce qui semblait être un sourire. Et…Merci, de ne pas m'avoir laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Tout le plaisir était pour moi répondit Dragana en faisant une légère révérence. Seulement, si par un quelconque miracle, nous devions revenir. J'apprécierais grandement que vous ne lui disiez pas que je vous ai parlé. Il me ferait sûrement regretter d'être revenu dit-elle d'un ton dramatique en passant sa cape sur ces épaules. 

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, alors que Dragana, devenu invisible touchait le portoloin. Elle sentit rapidement la sensation d'engourdissement l'envahir et elle disparu. 

**__**

Voilà c'était le chapitre 14, plein de détails croustillants concernant nos deux héros, qui sont…maintenant tout les deux chez tête-de-lézard. Ben oui, je coupe encore là, je sais je suis sadique, mais je pouvais pas faire un seul chapitre de 192 pages, voyons. Et je peux pas vous donner tout cuit dans le bec non plus, il faut trimer dans la vie pour avoir ce qu'on veut… lol. Donc, je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais mon scores dans les reviews est une grosse moyenne de sept par chapitre, alors cette fois-ci… et…bien…je garde le chapitre en otage jusqu'à ce que vous ayez payer la rançon, qui est de 10 review, sinon je le tue…euh…éééé…non…je me le garde pour moi…ouf…Alors go, vous avez une semaine.

@+ May-Luna


	15. La tanière du seigneur des ténèbres

**__**

Bonjour à tous, alors il y a des revieweuses qui sont sortie de l'ombre, lol. 12 au lieu de 10. C'est bien vous voyer que vous êtes capable.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, ben non malheureusement.

Réponse aux reviews : 

Yume : Salut et merci pour la review, mais maintenant que tu as internet j'espère que tu me laissera une petite review de temps en temps, lol. Voilà, elle le retrouve enfin.

Léna : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, pour ce qui est du fait que je n'ai pas plus de review, je sais pas. On ne peut pas donner dans les goûts de tout le monde, en tout cas heureuse d'être dans les tiens, lol. Bye Bye.

Sailor Digital : Voilà, une semaine tapante, dix reviews et un chapitre, lol. On dirait une comptine. Pour Harry comme je l'ai déjà dit, il va avoir une place plus importante dans la suite, tout comme Drago, mais ce sera toujours Dragana et Sevy en premier lieu. Parce que moi je suis Sevy jusqu'au bout lol, il n'y en a pas d'autre. Merci pour ta review et moi aussi je suis contente pour Lupin et Black, ils ont le bec clos, du moins dans ma fic, lol. Bye Bye.

Jenny : Ben, non, ça prends dix revieweuses. Je sais bien que dix reviews tu serais capable tout seule, lol. Bye Bye Jenny.

Kapuis : Merci !!! Tu trouves que les réactions sont bien rendu ? Youppi !!! Je fais mon possible, alors c'est gentil de le souligner. Pour ce qui est de comment vont-ils s'en sortir face à Voldy et bien…Voilà la suite.

Natacha : Wow ( May-Luna qui a eut le souffle couper en lisant ta review ) Merci, seigneur que ça fait du bien ! Y'a quelque chose de complètement tordu qui s'est allumé en moi au mot Chef d'œuvre et je te vénère pour ça, Wow ! Et bien voilà la suite, enfin une petite partie, lol. Bye Bye.

Snape4ever1 : O_o ….LOOOOOOOOOL!!!! Assez spéciale comme reveiw ! Lol. Pour le baiser…Hich et bien j'aime pas divulgé ce genre d'information. Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Rémus et bien, nous allons les revoir, mais plus autant et de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il y est des problèmes à l'avenir. Le combat ne durera pas trois plombes, moi non plus je veux pas, lol. C'est une romance et si je l'ai classer ainsi, c'est parce que les scènes d'action de sont vraiment pas mon truc, d'autant plus que je trouves ça gazant à écrire lol. Alors ce petit chapitre et après c'est fini. Merci encore.

Servina Roguette : Hey ! CouCou. Oui, c'était long et j'en suis désolé, mais le chapitre était long au moins. Mais dis-moi est-ce que c'est pour me punir que tu m'as laissé seulement une petite review ? Lol. Non, je plaisante, elle était pas minuscule, seulement un peu brève. Pour Sirius, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de le faire, c'était comme si parce que je pouvais tout contrôler, ici du moins, qu'il fallait que je lui fasse fermer sa grande trappe, lol. Un genre de vengeance perso quoi. Merci pour ta review et la voilà la suite ! @+

Lome : Oui je me suis planté sur quelque chose. C'est Sirius, il fallait bien que je lui trouve une expression un peu moins raffiné que : Je suis trébucher sur quelque chose. Et je ne me voyais pas lui faire dire : Je me suis viandé sur quelque chose, lol. Donc de la le choix. Merci pour ta review on se reparle. Bye Bye.

Marie_Black, Obal et Syteki : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

Bon et bien je vous averti tout de suite, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres, seulement je voulais encore créer un peu de suspens, mais en coupant plus loin ça marchait pas. Mais consolez-vous puisqu'au moins, vu que j'ai changer d'idée et couper plutôt j'ai déjà une bonne partie du chapitre suivant d'écrit, alors vous l'aurez vite. Voilà comme toujours les dialogues, quoi qui en est pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre son en caractère gras. 

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 15 : La tanière du Seigneur des ténèbres

Les pieds de Dragana touchèrent le sol et lorsque la sensation désagréable d'engourdissement qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici s'estompa, elle regarda aux alentours.

Elle avait atterri dans une chambre sombre, sans fenêtre. La lumière que dégageait le feu dans la cheminée lui permettait de voir partiellement comment était la pièce en réalité. Deux murs de pierre s'étalaient sur sa gauche formant un coin et le coin opposé était formé par deux murs peint d'un vert foncé. Le plancher de bois teint de noir, s'étendait à la grandeur de la pièce, mais recouvert par endroit de bureaux et d'un lit en bois antique. Le lit à baldaquin était de couleur semblable à celle du plancher, mais les rideaux et la couette étaient vert émeraude. C'était en fait la couleur la plus vive de toute cette pièce. Dragana, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, respirait difficilement en contemplant la pièce où elle était maintenant enfermée. Il y avait une porte, une seule et elle était entrebâillée. La jeune femme jeta d'abord un sort de silencium à ces pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle y jeta d'abord un œil discret, rien tout était sombre, elle poussa la porte doucement et toutes les lumières s'allumèrent Lorsque Dragana se retrouva ébloui, elle cessa de respirer, comme si ça respiration était la seule chose qui pouvait laisser deviner sa présence. Elle reprit tranquillement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'à l'évidence cette porte donnait sur ce qui était seulement une salle de bain. Tu sais ce qu'il dirait, hein ? Stupide gamine, tu crois que je t'aurais laisser une aussi belle sortie ? se dit-elle avec la voix de Voldemort en secouant la tête. Un peu honteuse, Dragana entreprit d'étudier la pièce avec soins. Il doit bien prévoir entré quelque part songea-t-elle avec une grimace. Bon théoriquement les murs en pierre doivent être des murs extérieurs établit-elle en se tournant vers les deux murs verts. Il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun changement dans le relief à vue de nez, seulement un tableau représentant un serpent accroché en haut d'un bureau. Dragana longea le mur en y passant sa main sans rien trouver, tentant de se souvenir toutes les façons possible et imaginable pour cacher une porte. Après avoir recensé mentalement tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait, Dragana chercha un endroit approprié a une porte. Elle en trouva un entre deux bureaux, un endroit suffisamment large pour dissimuler une porte. Elle tenta plusieurs sorts, mais jamais rien de se produisait. Il doit y avoir un autre endroit songea-t-elle. Elle tentait de rester calme, tout en se demandant pourquoi Voldemort ne s'était-il pas encore aperçu de sa présence ? Ce n'était pas normal. Normalement il aurait du être ici, à l'attendre confortablement assied dans un de ces fauteuils et éclater dans un rire sinistre en la voyant arriver. Tais-toi, tu as de la chance pour une fois alors profite en se dit-elle pour elle-même en chassant ces pensées. Peut-être que les murs de pierres ne sont pas des murs extérieurs se dit-elle en les regardant d'un œil circonspect. Il y avait une armoire en ébène contre l'un et le lit contre l'autre. Dans un geste de curiosité, plus que dans un mouvement réfléchit Dragana ouvrit l'armoire et y découvrit des vêtements, sans aucun doute possible des vêtements de femme. De femme de petite vertu serait plus exacte. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations. Ne pense pas à ce qu'il pourrait te faire, concentre toi, tu dois sortir d'ici s'ordonna-t-elle en refermant l'armoire doucement. Dragana entreprit de reluquer le mur, passant ces mains sur chaque pierre, tentant d'en déniché les quelques aspérités, les poussant parfois, osant espérer qu'elles ouvriraient un passage. Tu es folle, ce truc est vieux comme le monde grogna-t-elle pour elle-même. Pense Voldemort. En se reculant pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du mur, Dragana senti une mèche de cheveux lever par un courant d'air lui frôler la joue. Elle se retourna vers la source, c'était un mur vert, mais où et comment l'ouvrir, restait des questions sans réponse. Dragana eut soudain une idée, quelque chose qui pourrait trouver où. Un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres.

**** SERPENSORTIA murmura-t-elle faisant apparaître une vipère. 

Le serpent se retourna aussitôt contre elle, crachant et sifflant.

Non, non lui dit Dragana en fourchelang tout bas en se penchant vers lui. Cherche plutôt la sortie. 

Le serpent sembla délibérer, mais au bout de quelques secondes il se mit en mouvement. Dragana suivit le serpent des yeux, alors qu'il parcourait la pièce en rampant. La vipère étudiait chaque coin, chaque mur, alors que la jeune femme comptait les minutes. Le serpent se hissa sur un bureau, celui sous la peinture représentant un serpent. Il se leva, émettant un sifflement sans aucun sens réel. Dragana soupira. C'est bien ma veine, il a fallu que je fasse apparaître un serpent qui se cherche des amis ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même. Le serpent se tourna alors vers elle, la regardant avec insistance.

Là siffla-t-il en se tournant vers le tableau où le serpent c'était mit à bouger faiblement. 

Les yeux ronds comme des galions Dragana regarda le tableau avec un peu plus d'attention. 

VIPERA EVALESQUA souffla-t-elle faisant disparaître son serpent. 

Doucement elle s'approcha du tableau en retirant la cape de par-dessus sa tête.

Bonjour dit-elle en fourchelang. Mot de passe je vous prie ? demanda le serpent à l'air noble. 

Et merde se dit-elle. Bon d'accord, reprends-toi, tu dois ruser, le bluffé si tu veux sortir d'ici.

Oh, je ne veux pas sortir, je voulais seulement discuter avec vous mentit-elle. Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en montrant ces crocs. Pour passé le temps répondit-elle simplement. Pourquoi d'autre parlerait-on ? Oui, pour passer le temps, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai beaucoup de temps moi, alors c'est d'accord. De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Euh… je ne sais pas, de vous pourquoi pas dit-elle avec un petit sourire. De moi, que pourrions-nous dire de moi ? Je suis enfermé dans un tableau et personne ne me parle jamais siffla-t-il. 

Oh, peut-être une petite faiblesse à exploiter là fit l'esprit Serpentard de Dragana.

Ça ne vous plaît pas d'être dans ce tableau ? demanda-t-elle mielleuse. Oh, ça ne me dérangeait pas avant. J'étais au milieu de d'autre tableau de Serpent et quelque fourchelang, mais ici je suis le seul expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse. Alors vous n'avez personne à qui parler ? demanda Dragana un faux air compatissant. Non, il y aurait bien le maître… 

Le serpent s'interrompit, faisant un mouvement brusque comme pour ce rouler en boule

Mais il ne vous parle pas termina-t-elle pour lui en espérant qu'il n'arrêterait pas de parler. Non, il préfère parler à ce grand crétin… Nagani ? demanda Dragana une lueur sournoise dans les yeux. 

Le serpent hocha la tête doucement en sifflant.

**** Ouais, je vous comprends un peu dit-elle avec un sourire. Ce serpent n'est pas très futé et en plus il n'a aucune culture, tandis que vous vous êtes brillant et vous avez une plus jolie peau que lui. Enfin regarder moi ces couleurs chatoyantes conclut-elle comme émerveiller. Vous trouvez ? Vraiment ? demanda le serpent apparemment très flatté. Oh, oui vous êtes un serpent magnifique, alors que Nagani est une bête visqueuse et sans intérêt. De plus dit-elle en se penchant vers lui comme pour lui faire une confidence. J'ai déjà discuter avec lui et je trouve qu'il n'a aucune conversation. Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai constater approuva le serpent sur un ton hautain. Il ne sait dire que oui maître. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve, je saurais être singulièrement plus intéressant. 

Oh, ce qu'il est gonflant ! Oui mon cher vous avez un ego gros comme une baleine, mais enfin réveiller, vous êtes un proche parent de la couleuvre se dit-elle pour elle-même en se contentant de sourire alors que le serpent présomptueux lui racontait tout ces malheurs.

Vous savez intervint Dragana après un moment. J'ai tuer la femme de Voldemort et depuis il n'a de cesse de me courir après mentit-elle à moitié écœurée. Peut-être que si vous vous débarrassiez de Nagani, ce serait la même chose pour vous. Mademoiselle votre sens de l'observation m'avait jusqu'ici grandement étonné pour une humaine, mais la vous dérailler complètement dit-il avec dédain. Je suis un tableau enfin, comment voulez-vous que je le tue ? En lui envoyant des éclisses de peinture ? 

Dragana eut un petit rire, qui en réalité cachait un soupir de soulagement. Pendant une seconde, elle avait eut très peur d'être aller trop loin.

Comme vous êtes drôle dit-elle en minaudant comme le pékinois qui courait après son cousin, une fille étrange et sans grand intérêt. Non, je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas le tuer vous, seulement demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour vous proposa-t-elle avec un sourire. Qui ? Il n'y a que le maître et lui qui puissent me comprendre ici déclara-t-il fermement. Hum, hum fit-elle en regardant ailleurs, lui offrant son plus beau profil. Oh, et vous dit-il avec un ronronnement dans la voix. Vous ne voudriez pas… Je suis désolé mon ami, mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider. Il est vrai que pour moi détruire un serpent comme Nagani serait de la rigolade, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe et de plus j'attends le maître avec impatience déclara-t-elle en retenant une grimace Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir me voir. Non, vous avez toute la nuit devant vous, il n'est pas là annonça-t-il. Comment pas là ? demanda Dragana médusé. 

Le serpent se pencha vers elle semblant tenter de sonder son âme.

Je veux dire, il me fait venir ici et il n'est pas là, ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre de soirée que j'avais en tête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil vaseux. Oui, je vois très bien répondit-il. Mais vous risquer de l'attendre longtemps, puisqu'il est partit précipitamment, avec un grand nombre de ces hommes. Je ne sais pas où ni pourquoi puisqu'il ne me parle pas. 

Dragana tentait désespérément de cacher son air stupéfait. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait trouvé de suffisamment important pour laisser son piège en suspens ? C'était presque incroyable. Pour une fois tu as peut-être de la chance se dit-elle lorsque le serpent reprit la parole.

Alors allez-vous me rendre ce petit service ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je ne peux pas. Tant que le maître ne viendra pas me voir je n'aurai pas de mot de passe à vous donner expliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement désolé. C'est dommage, ça aurait été plus facile pendant son absence et en plus j'aurais adoré vous rendre ce service ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Vous êtes une jeune femme brillante, mais apparemment il vous reste des choses à apprendre dit-il Je l'ai moi le mot de passe, alors cessez de faire tout ce chichi D'accord, alors je le ferai dit-elle avec un sourire plus que satisfait. 

Tu t'es fait avoir, espèce de vieille couleuvre orgueilleuse souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Alors voilà dit-il. Voilà quoi ? demanda Dragana en regardant partout alentour. Mais la porte, elle est ouverte dit-il exaspérer. Et elle est où cette porte ? Juste là sur votre droite entre les deux bureaux Ah, merci lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le mur qui était devenu mou. 

Exactement où je croyais que c'était se dit-elle avec une certaine fierté. Seulement je n'avais pas penser à ce fichu serpent Dragana remit sa cape par-dessus sa tête et traversa le mur. C'était une seconde chambre, tout aussi sombre que la précédente, mais plus luxueuse. À en juger par la décoration très tape à l'œil et le portrait de Salazard Serpentard, il n'était pas difficile d'en conclure qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Voldemort. La jeune femme eut un léger frisson et chercha la porte des yeux. Elle en trouva une sur le mur de droite et s'y dirigea aussitôt. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, prit une grande inspiration et la tourna doucement. Merde s'exclama-t-elle silencieusement en constatant qu'elle était verrouiller. Après avoir essayer plusieurs sorts qui s'avérèrent tous vain pour la déverrouillé, elle fit demi-tour et scruta la chambre. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée, mais plutôt en hauteur, très en hauteur. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et glissa sa tête à l'extérieur. Elle regarda d'abord en bas, où quatre autres étages restaient entre elle et le sol. Ensuite elle regarda en haut et vit que le toit était plus proche. Elle regarda à gauche, où il n'y avait rien, puis à droite, où elle vit une autre fenêtre. Les fenêtres étaient à quelques pieds l'une de l'autre. Dragana entra sa tête à l'intérieur et regarda la pièce espérant y trouver ce qu'elle avait de besoin. Ne voyant rien qui pourrait lui servir sous sa forme réelle, elle prit un rideau qu'elle transforma en corde. Elle l'attacha à un des montants du lit et se dirigea corde en main vers la fenêtre. Elle entreprit de passer une jambe par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle remarqua un livre poser sur la table de chevet. Elle se ravisa et se dirigea aussitôt vers lui. Elle reconnu rapidement le livre à la couverture de cuir noir brodé d'argent qu'elle s'empressa de prendre en main. C'était le journal de Salazard Serpentard, la preuve qu'il lui fallait pour que son identité ne soit pas remise en cause le jour où elle déciderait de s'afficher en tant que seule et unique héritière d'Aulivaruss Serpentard. Dragana le rapetissa et le glissa dans sa poche avant de rejoindre la fenêtre à nouveau. Elle se glissa à l'extérieur et se hissa debout sur le rebord. La jeune femme regarda la fenêtre qui dans cette situation semblait maintenant beaucoup plus éloigné. Bon tu es attaché se dit-elle pour elle-même en prenant de grande inspiration Il n'y a donc pas de danger que tu tombe pour te fracasser le cou au sol, alors courage. Dragana tenta encore une fois dévaluer la distance et après avoir convenu qu'il n'y avait pas plus de cinq pieds, elle tenta de trouver quelques prises avant de traverser. La jeune femme soupira et posa sa main droite sur une pierre. Un coup sur de la solidité de sa prise elle avança son pied sur la petite saillit. Ce n'est vraiment pas large pensa-t-elle en sentant que seule sa grosse orteil tenait sur la petite bordure. Dragana emmena ensuite sa main gauche vers son autre main et son pied gauche près de son autre pied. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve, le pied droit posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre suivante et la main bien cramponné au montant de la fenêtre. 

**** APERIR souffla-t-elle pour la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. 

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et des bougies s'allumèrent, laissant apparaître une bibliothèque. Elle était beaucoup moins complète que celle de son ancien repaire, mais en si peu de temps Dragana s'étonnait qu'il est pu rassembler autant de livre. Elle chercha la porte des yeux et la trouva, au fond sur le mur de droit. Elle la rejoignit en quelques pas et tourna la poignée. Oui, enfin se dit-elle en ouvrant la porte doucement d'à peine un centimètre. Elle jeta un œil discret, il n'y avait pas personne, alors elle ouvrit la porte plus largement et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Rien, il n'y avait personne. Elle sortit avec prudence, tout les sens en alerte. Il n'y avait que deux portes sur cet étage, la porte qu'elle venait de franchir et celle de la chambre de Voldemort. Elle étira son cou pour voir le bout du couloir qui était on ne peut plus sombre et vit l'escalier vers lequel elle se dirigea aussitôt avec prudence. La main crisper sur sa baguette, elle descendit les marches une par une, lentement en écoutant attentivement entre chaque pas. Elle se retrouva rapidement un étage plus bas, le quartier des mangemorts. Ce repaire avait pour ainsi dire la même structure que l'ancien. Regardant les portes une à une, Dragana se demanda s'il était possible qu'il soit tout simplement enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Des murs de pierres, une couchette. Un détail la frappa, quand l'homme était tombé au sol, il était tombé sur un plancher en bois. Donc ce n'est pas au sous-sol se dit-elle satisfaite. Prenant une grande inspiration elle ouvrit une porte sur sa droite et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un mur en pierre, une couche et un plancher de bois. Tout était comme dans sa vision, à l'exception d'une chose : Il y avait deux murs de pierres. Cette pièce doit être situer au bout pour qu'il y est deux murs en pierres formant un coin conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers le bout du corridor. Il y avait une porte à gauche et une à droite. Se souvenant que dans la vision les murs de pierres étaient à droites et en face d'elle, Dragana se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de gauche. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. Elle était barrée, ce qui confirma à Dragana qu'elle était à la bonne place. 

**** ALOHOMORA souffla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la poignée. 

Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme un déclic se fit entendre et elle tourna la poignée à nouveau en remerciant Merlin. Elle poussa la porte doucement et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y faisait noir, mais elle entendit une faible respiration qui ressemblait à un râle. Dragana entra complètement et referma la porte derrière elle, se laissant engloutir par l'obscurité. 

**** LUMOS murmura-t-elle. 

Une pâle lueur sorti de sa baguette et elle éclaira les alentours. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Le maîtres des potions était étendu parterre, inconscient. La jeune femme coinça sa baguette entre ces dents, s'approcha tranquillement et s'accroupit à ces côtés. Il était couché sur le côté les bras crisper autour de lui. Il respirait avec difficulté et de sa bouche s'écoulait un filet de sang. Dragana crispa la mâchoire en enlevant une couche de cheveux ensanglanter qui était collé sur son front. Il avait plusieurs ecchymoses, mais c'était sa respiration qui l'inquiétait le plus. La jeune femme se déplaçait à genoux en l'observant, il était vraiment dans un état épouvantable. Elle tourna d'abord ces jambes et remonta ensuite vers sa tête. Elle posa les mains sur ces épaules et le tourna sur le dos délicatement en posant sa tête sur ces genoux. Elle sortit de sa poche la petite fiole que lui avait confier Dumbledore et en retira le bouchon. Elle prit son menton et ouvrit sa bouche doucement. Elle versa le liquide clair et scintillant qui s'écoula entièrement, puis elle referma rapidement sa bouche. 

Réveillez-vous maintenant murmura-t-elle en passant délicatement une main sur sa joue. 

Elle repoussa ces cheveux derrière pour voir son visage en entier. Il était blanc comme un drap et respirait faiblement. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée qu'elle aurait pu arriver trop tard. .

**** Allez professeur souffla-t-elle. Réveillez-vous. 

Severus Rogue sentit une main légère caresser ces cheveux, la douleur s'en allait peu à peu. Sa tête était appuyer sur quelque chose de chaud et de confortable. La main effleura sa joue, il entendait aussi une voix, douce, presque suppliante lui demander de se réveiller, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était bien ainsi, il se sentait réconforter et en sécurité.

Professeur, allez un petit effort entendit-il. Il faut vous réveillez avant qu'ils ne reviennent. 

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, sa capture, Voldemort et l'endoloris. Cette voix ? Dragana ? Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit rien, seulement une baguette qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

**** Ça va ? demanda la voix le faisant sortir une bonne fois pour toute du brouillard. 

Il ne la voyait pas, mais il savait qu'elle était là et il en eut la certitude lorsque la tête de la jeune femme sortie de sous la cape.

**** Désolé souffla-t-elle. Je n'avais pas pensé que j'étais invisible ajouta-t-elle un peu gêner. 

Il soupira et tenta de se relever, du moins s'asseoir, puisque maintenant il comprenait que la chose sur laquelle reposait sa tête n'était nul autre que ces genoux.

Attendez dit-elle en l'aidant un peu. 

Un coup assied il se tourna pour la voir.

Comment vous sentez vous ? Bien, mais pouvez-vous me dire, bon sang de nom de Merlin de merde ce que vous fichez ici ? jura-t-il avec hargne. Merci, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir dit-elle sèchement en se relevant. 

Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu jurer ainsi. 

Tout ceci n'était qu'un gros piège et bêtement, comme une enfant d'école vous vous êtes jeter dedans siffla-t-il en se relevant difficilement. Quel accueil charmant ironisa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bon et bien maintenant que nous nous sommes aussi cordialement saluer, pouvons-nous seulement foutre le camp d'ici ? Oui, mais si vous êtes si maligne pouvez-vous me dire comment vous compter sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer ? Et d'abord comment avez-vous réussi à vous rendre jusqu'ici ? Où est Voldemort ?. Il n'est pas là répondit-elle. Comment pas là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas, c'est le serpent qui m'a ouvert le passage qui m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là. Ce n'est pas normal Je sais, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dis, mais d'un autre côté pour une fois que j'ai de la chance je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, alors venez maintenant avant qu'il ne revienne. Avez-vous votre baguette ? Non 

Dragana ouvrit la porte et le maître des potions resta silencieux en se précipitant à sa suite.

**** Restez sous votre cape, ainsi s'ils nous voient, ils croiront que je me suis échapper seul murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. 

La jeune femme entra sa tête sous sa cape pour me pas le contrarier d'avantage et ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent sur l'étage suivant et s'apprêtèrent à descendre encore lorsqu'ils entendirent un sifflement. Ils se retournèrent rapidement pour voir Nagani foncer sur eux. La jeune femme lança un sort et le serpent se consuma, mais au moment ou ils s'apprêtèrent à pousser un soupir de soulagement ils entendirent des pas monter les escaliers. Dragana remonta les marches de reculons, mais l'homme vit le maître des potions qui lui aussi remontait les marches.

**** Rogue est entrain… STUPÉFIX lança Dragana. 

L'homme se figea et tomba à la renverse, mais d'autre pas se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Quoi ? attendirent-ils une voix demander. 

Devant l'absence de réponse celui-ci s'approcha et vit l'homme étendu parterre.

**** Vite dépêchez-vous Rogue est entrain de se sauver cria-t-il pour les autres. 

Ils entendirent une multitudes de pas se diriger vers les marchent, pendant que d'autre mangemorts arrivaient d'un peu partout en face d'eux. Dragana agrippa le bras du maître des potions et l'entraîna vers l'escalier d'où ils venaient. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et seule il valait mieux ne pas tenter de les affronter. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque, elle avait un plan, aussi stupide soit-il. Les mangemorts étaient sur leur traces. Dragana le poussa dans la pièce, jeta un sortilège pour créer une barrière magique et rentra dans la bibliothèque à son tour. Elle referma la porte derrière.

Bien maintenant nous sommes enfermer grogna-t-il en regardant aux alentours. Oui je sais dit-elle en se plaçant devant la porte. 

Elle pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci et murmura une incantation rapidement.

**** Ça devrait les ralentir un moment annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. 

Severus Rogue venait de voir la corde et la tenait entre ces mains.

C'est par ici que vous êtes arriver ? demanda-t-il. Si on veut répondit-elle en passant la tête par la fenêtre. 

Ils entendirent au même moment un grand bruit dans le corridor et ensuite plusieurs voix devant la porte. 

Ils ont rompu ma barrière dit-elle en repassant la tête à l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. Cette corde n'est pas suffisamment longue pour nous emmener jusqu'au sol fit-il remarquer d'un ton hautain. Je sais oui répondit Dragana agacé 

Dragana savait ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était risquer, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Écoutez je sais comment nous sortir d'ici, mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Vous allez monter sur le toit, plutôt je vais vous faire monter sur le toit et je vous rejoindrai expliqua-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la fenêtre. Hors de question refusa-t-il catégoriquement. Je ne vous laisse pas derrière, s'il y a quelqu'un qui part maintenant ce sera vous. Je les retiendrai. 

Dragana soupira, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas accepter.

Professeur… Non, je vous dis, je…. D'accord dit-elle en le coupant d'un geste de la main. C'est d'accord ajouta-t-elle en se penchant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en la regardant faire. Mon soulier est détaché répondit-elle. Rhoooooo, pouvez-vous me tenir ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa baguette comme si elle la gênait dans ces mouvements. 

Il l'a prit d'un mouvement brusque qui fut accompagné d'un soupir. Dragana se releva rapidement, dirigeant sa main vers lui.

Je suis désolé professeur, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix dit-elle au moment où les pieds du maîtres des potions quittèrent le sol. Reposez-moi immédiatement ordonna-t-il vert de rage. Vous trois vous allez sur le toit, vous quatre en bas, il n'y a qu'une fenêtre, alors s'ils veulent sortir ce sera soit en bas soit en haut. Vous deux vous restez avec moi et ouvrez moi cette damnée porte, maintenant siffla une voix l'autre côté de la porte. Je vais vous envoyez sur le toit, tenté de les maintenir à distance, je vous rejoint dans quelques secondes dit-elle en le faisant passer par la fenêtre. Non, vous me reposez maintenant Serpã. Vous n'avez pas de baguette rugit-il son visage passant de la rage à la peur. Tout iras bien l'assura-t-elle en le faisant monter vers le toit. Je vous rejoint tout de suite 

Dragana le dirigea vers le toit et lorsqu'elle fut sur qu'il y était bel et bien, elle le lâcha.

- Dragana cria-t-il penché sur le rebord.

La jeune femme entra sa tête à l'intérieur sans répondre et prit une chaise. Elle entendait les hommes frapper dans la porte et aussi une bataille qui se livrait maintenant sur le toit. À l'aide de la chaise elle brisa la fenêtre et ces carreaux, pour ne laisser qu'un trou béant. Dragana regarda le trou avec appréhension. Je suis folle, je vais me tuer s'entendit-elle dire. Si tu te tue ainsi, il mourra, alors tu as intérêt à réussir lui rappela une petite voix. Elle recula, adressa une dernière prière à Merlin et de mit à courir en direction de la fenêtre. Elle se précipita au travers de l'ouverture en fermant les yeux au même moment où les hommes ouvraient la porte. Elle se concentra le plus possible et sentit bientôt son corps se recouvrir de flammes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le sol arrivait vite, très vite. Elle était perdu, elle allait s'écraser au sol, s'en était fini de Dragana Serpã, héritière d'Aulivaruss Serpentard. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit de nouveau pour voir le sol s'éloigner. Elle avait réussi à se métamorphoser et volait maintenant pour remonter sans vraiment croire qu'elle avait réussi. Elle s'éleva rapidement et fit un looping pour retourner vers le toit, évitant les sorts des mangemorts qui se tenaient dans la fenêtre. Elle vit le maître des potions qui s'en sortait tant bien que mal avec ces assaillant qu'il avait maintenu à bonne distance. Dragana vola vers eux et crachant des flammes se posa entre les mangemorts et Rogue, qui sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il monta sur le dos du dragon précipitamment et s'agrippa tout en continuant de lancer des sorts qui se mêlait au feu. Dragana décolla rapidement, mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait du toit, elle vit Voldemort qui apparaissait au sol avec une vingtaine de mangemorts. Voyant qu'ils sortaient tous leurs baguettes, elle cracha des flammes en passant par-dessus eux, alors que le maître des potions déployait un bouclier magique. 

**** Allez vers la forêt lui dit-il. 

Dragana se dirigea vers la forêt rapidement, sa première intention fut de s'y poser et ensuite de transplaner dans la forêt interdite, mais d'ici ce temps Voldemort y serait déjà, alors elle poursuivit son chemin. Elle volait à basse altitude pour qu'il est moins froid. Ils volèrent durant de longues heures avant de voir Poudlard se profiler au loin. Le soleil apparaissant doucement à l'horizon alors qu'ils survolaient la forêt interdite. Dragana se dirigeait vers la clairière, mais prit rapidement de l'altitude et cracha des flammes lorsqu'elle vit le comité d'accueil. Elle ne s'était pas tromper, Voldemort était là avec ces mangemorts. Évitant les sorts, elle vola plus rapidement vers le château, espérant qu'ils ne viendraient pas les relancer jusque là. La jeune femme sentait ces forces l'abandonner, ces ailes battaient de moins en moins vite et elle avait mal à la gorge. Si elle n'arrivait pas bien vite ils allaient se cracher. Elle fit un effort de plus pour conserver son altitude afin d'atteindre la cour intérieur de Poudlard. Elle s'y posa durement, dans ce qui semblait être un atterrissage forcé. Le directeur des Serpentard débarqua aussitôt et s'éloigna tout en surveillant les grilles. La jeune femme se transforma et il se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

**Vite lui dit-il en lui saisissant le bras. Il faut entrer à l'intérieur. **

Il l'entraîna au pas de course vers les portes et ils entrèrent précipitamment. Il referma les portes derrière eux et reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune femme, heureux qu'ils soient encore en vie tout les deux. Elle était blafarde et se tenait contre le mur.

**** Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Je crois que… 

Dragana glissa le long du mur quelques temps, mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la déposa doucement parterre.

**** Mademoiselle Serpã ? l'appela-t-il. 

Dragana ne bougea pas, elle avait perdu connaissance. 

- Dragana ? souffla-t-il en la secouant un peu.

Il reprit la baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber en voulant la retenir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que du sang recouvrait sa main. Il la regarda un peu confus avant de comprendre que sang n'était pas à lui. Il regarda la jeune femme attentivement et vit d'où provenait se sang. Elle avait une large entaille sur le flanc droit.

**__**

Voilà, je vous avais dit que c'était pas long, mais au moins là ils sont à Poudlard, même si… en tout cas. Laissez-moi une petite review, s.v.p. 

Petite Annonce : Je vais bientôt publier une autre fic, après celle-ci, puisqu'il ne reste que 7 à 8 chapitres. Elle s'intitulera Trahison et c'est une Roguefiction, entièrement, il n'y aura pas de Potter, rien, puisque la plus grande partie de l'histoire ne se passe pas à Poudlard. L'histoire se déroula à travers les yeux et dans la tête même du maître des potions. Oups ! J'allais oublier qu'elle sera classer R, lol.

Voici la description officiel : De nouveau espion, le maître des potions est confronté au mal dans toute sa splendeur : Lia-pandore Mortesen. Restera-t-il fidèle à Dumbledore ? Vers qui se tournera-t-il lorsqu'il sera forcer de faire un choix ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? Y'a des intéressées ?

Bye Bye May-Luna


	16. Oh! Collège bienaimé !

Bonjour tout le monde et Joyeuse St-Valentin !  
  
Disclaimer : Le monde au combien merveilleux de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'amuser à confronter les personnages de Miss Rowling avec les miens.  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Yume : Oui, ils sont revenu et là et bien...Tu verras, lol. Pour mon autre fic, non il n'y aura pas du tout de Harry, seulement une petite mention par ci par là, mais on ne l'entendra jamais parler. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite  
  
Jenny : Oui, oui maman je finis celle-ci avant, lol. J'essaie de ne pas m'éparpiller, même si je dois avouer que j'ai une petite baisse de motivation en ce moment. En tout cas voilà un autre chapitre que je vais encore couper quand il faut pas lol. Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours plaisir. Bye Bye.  
  
Natacha : Wow, en 16 chapitres c'est ma première menace de mort, lol. T'as déjà pensé à une carrière de mangemort ? Non, parce que t'as pas la crédibilité, mais t'as au moins le motivation, lol. Merci pour ta review et pour le serpent à l'ego gros comme une baleine, t'es la seule à m'en avoir parler. Bonne lecture.  
  
Léna : Est-ce que je vais les mettre ensemble ? Dans quel sens ? Dans un placard ? Dans la...les ennuis? En couple ? Ben oui, rassures-toi, ça s'en vient, mais comme c'est ça qui constitue l'intrigue je prends mon temps et vous fait prier à chaque chapitre pour que ce soit enfin le moment, lol. Un peu sadique, mais très amusant. Bye Bye et merci pour la review.  
  
Lou4 : Pourquoi 4 ? Pour quatrième du nom ? Lol. Merci, la voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. En tout cas laisse une petite review pour me le dire. Bonne lecture.  
  
Snape4ever1: Salut ! Pour le délire de l'autre jours en fait c'était plutôt drôle. J'ai lu ta review, il était environs quatre heure du matin, alors j'ai beaucoup rit, seulement pour que tu puisse rire toi aussi, il aurait fallu que je te réponde à la même heure, lol. Pour ce qui est de toute ces chose dont tu rêves et bien tu vas les avoir ( euh...pas le p'tit Sevy, mais pour le reste oui, lol) Je te donne un scoop, le baiser dans deux chapitres, encore, mais d'ici ce temps là tu auras des choses que tu souhaites...et sûrement aussi d'autre que tu ne souhaites pas lol. Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fic, je te rassure tout de suite, je ne ferai pas de fin à la Virgin Rogue. Je ne serais pas capable, je suis une indécrottable romantique et en plus je suis trop sensible. J'ai mis trois jours à me remettre de la fin d'Authentiquement Vôtre, lol. Alors tu vois pas de danger, je peux être sadique, mais pas jusqu'à la fin. Merci encore pour ta review, bye bye.  
  
Lyranyna : Non je lâches pas, juste une p'tite baisse de régime, lol. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Syteky : Oui, il était moins long hein ? lol, Mais je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais depuis le début j'ai toujours le même rythme. J'ai commencer doucement avec des chapitres plus court ensuite j'ai augmenter et diminuer. Celui-ci fait 35 pages sur word, il est encore court comparé à certains autres, mais il comporte des choses sur lesquelles ça ne me donnait rien de m'étendre, c'était juste pour emmener vers le restant, ou encore je remonte le nombre page en vous faisant des tartines, lol. Pour l'autre fic, pas avant la fin de celle-ci, avec le travail et tout une fic c'est bien suffisant, lol. Bye Bye et Bonne lecture.  
  
Servina Roguette : Alors la madame elle s'adapte à la longueur de mes chapitres pour écrire ces review ? Ha, ouin ? lol. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pris l'habitude de lire tes tartines et je l'ai adore en plus. Pour Sevy qui dit des gros mots, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de récidivé, lol. C'est une perte de contrôle que de dire des gros mots, alors c'est le genre de faiblesses qu'il ne doit pas aimer. Pour mon imagination et bien, elle et moi te remercions bien bas, on a beaucoup de millages elle et moi. Je suis insomniaque, même quand je suis fatigué j'ai de la difficulté à m'endormir, j'ai la tête tout le temps trop pleine de question, alors j'ai pris l'habitude à l'adolescence de m'inventer des histoires. Ça m'endors en moins d'une heure, ce qui pour moi est un record. Bien sur depuis que j'ai lu HP, c'est des histoires avec Sevy, c'est pour ça qu'il y autant de détail et en plus je participe à une fic commune où je me sers du père de Dragana comme perso, alors je suis partie de lui et j'ai continuer avec son rejeton, lol. Voilà, je t'ai raconté ma vie, lol, Merci pour ta review et la voilà la suite.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Oh ! Collège bien-aimé  
  
Severus Rogue, Dragana dans les bras se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie à grands pas. Elle s'était évanouie depuis déjà quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de saigner énormément, mais la question qui lui trottait dans la tête était depuis combien de temps perdait-elle du sang ? Quand s'était-elle blessé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, une seule lui venait, je n'aurais jamais du la laisser derrière. Ce n'est pas comme si elle t'avait laissé le choix lui souffla une petite voix Non mais j'aurais du être sur mes gardes, avec n'importe qui je l'aurais été. Mais pas avec elle ajouta la petite voix qu'il fit taire d'un grognement. Au tournant d'un couloir, il faillit emboutir quelqu'un qui semblait aussi presser que lui.  
  
« Severus, tu es revenu » s'exclama Lupin ravi en le voyant, mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme son sourire se fana. « Qu'est-ce... »  
  
« Lupin pousses-toi du chemin » cracha Rogue en le contournant, pilant par réelle mégarde cette fois-ci sur la patte du chien noir qui accompagnait le loup-garou.  
  
Rémus se précipita dans son sillage, suivit immédiatement du chien.  
  
« J'ai vu des éclairs de couleur » lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
  
« Voldemort est dans la forêt avec ces hommes » répondit-il brièvement.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie quelques secondes plus tard et pendant qu'il déposait Dragana sur un lit, Lupin appela l'infirmière et le directeur. À peine quelques secondes plus tard madame Pomfresh déboulait de la cheminée, suivit immédiatement du directeur, ce qui faillit créer une collision. Le vieux directeur lui céda le passage et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la blesser et le maître des potions.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la jeune femme.  
  
« Je...Je ne sais pas, elle a perdu connaissance dans le hall et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle était blessée » expliqua le maître des potions en croisant brièvement le regard concerné de l'infirmière.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un sort, vous en êtes sur ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant tout son attirail.  
  
« Non, enfin je ne crois pas » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-il en évitant le regard du directeur.  
  
« Très bien sortez tous » dit-elle en les poussant vers la porte.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Severus vous sortez » ordonna-t-elle en le poussant plus fort.  
  
Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir en résistant.  
  
« Et ne me faites pas ces yeux là ! Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps qu'ils n'ont aucun effet sur moi » gronda-t-elle. « De plus si vous êtes encore capable de faire ces yeux là, c'est que vous n'êtes pas si mal en point que ça, alors je vous ausculterai après » ajouta-t-elle en le poussant dehors.  
  
« Venez Severus » dit Dumbledore doucement en l'entraînant dehors.  
  
L'infirmière les poussa jusqu'à la sortie et quand il ne vit plus la jeune femme, il réalisa qu'il restait un autre problème.  
  
« Voldemort est dans la forêt monsieur, il nous a suivit jusqu'ici » dit-il en jetant un regard à la porte de l'infirmerie qui se fermait.  
  
« Je sais oui, mais ça va Severus, ils sont partit, il y a quelques minutes » lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers une chaise.  
  
Le vieux directeur lui fit un mince sourire empli de bienveillance en le forçant à s'asseoir. Black observait la scène attentivement, tranquillement assied aux pieds de Lupin comme tout bon chien doit le faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue aussi blême. Ces yeux étaient hagards, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, ces mains et sa lèvre inférieur tremblaient furieusement. Dumbledore fit apparaître une couverture et la déposa sur ces épaules. Rogue était assied, en face de Rémus et de lui, mais ne leur adressa pas l'ombre d'un regard, encore moins un regard noir. Il se pencha même par en avant, en s'appuyant sur ces genoux, comme si rester assis en était trop. Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard perplexe. Rémus aussi était étonné, il n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions ainsi. Severus avait toujours l'air renfrogné, qu'il soit blessé, malade ou épuisé, mais là il y avait quelques choses d'étrange dans ces yeux habituellement sans expressions. Il était tout bonnement sans défense, sans façade.  
  
« Severus dites-moi ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda le vieil homme doucement.  
  
Il sembla reprendre un peu de contenance, puisqu'il regarda le directeur, le gratifiant d'un regard entendu.  
  
« Ça va Severus ils sont déjà au courant de tout » le rassura-t-il avec un geste de la main. « Ils ont fait une partie du trajet avec Dragana, du moins avant qu'elle ne prenne le portoloin qui la conduit là bas » conclut- il avec un air triste.  
  
Severus se demanda s'il avait bien comprit, Lupin et Black était aller avec elle ? Pour le chercher ? Pourquoi ? Il voulu poser des questions, mais ce ravisa, il ne le ferait pas devant eux et Dumbledore semblait attendre autre chose de lui en ce moment.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » commença le maître des potions d'une voix enrouer. « Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de discuter, je ne sais donc pas ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elle ne me retrouve. Je sais seulement une chose, c'est que Voldemort n'était pas là. »  
  
« Où était-il ? » demanda Lupin ahuri.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » souffla-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « C'est elle qui me l'a dit. »  
  
Les trois hommes attendirent patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, mais le maître des potions semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ces pensées.  
  
« Quand elle vous a trouver Severus » l'incita Dumbledore.  
  
« Nous sommes sortis de la chambre où j'étais enfermé » reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. « Nous sommes descendus d'un étage pour se retrouver face à face avec Nagani et c'est là que tout à déraper » dit-il en se recalant dans le fond de sa chaise.  
  
Rémus le regarda attentivement, il regardait le sol ou ces mains qui étaient replier ensemble sur son ventre. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était les nerfs, c'était ce qui l'avait fait continuer jusqu'ici, mais là ils lâchaient. La pression partait et ne le laissait que lui, un peu perdu. Lupin se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui en sortant un paquet de chocolat de sa poche qu'il lui tendit. Severus regarda d'abord le paquet, semblant méditer, puis regarda ensuite le loup-garou qui tentait de garder une expression la plus sobre possible.  
  
« Prenez-le Severus, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien » l'intima Dumbledore.  
  
L'homme prit le paquet et en sortit un morceau de chocolat qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche, alors que Lupin regagnait son siège.  
  
« Continuez maintenant » lui dit Dumbledore doucement.  
  
« Les mangemorts se sont rendu compte que j'étais entrain de m'échapper et ils nous ont poursuivit au travers de la maison » expliqua-t-il en refermant le paquet. « Nous sommes monter jusqu'au dernier étage et Dragana... »  
  
Il stoppa son récit en se rendant compte que son nom lui avait échappé, il avait glisser hors de ces lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il soupira, tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'il lui était de plus en plus facile de l'appeler ainsi et poursuivit son récit.  
  
« Elle nous a enfermés dans la bibliothèque après avoir mit une barrière magique dans le passage. Si j'ai bien comprit c'était par-là qu'elle était arriver, par la fenêtre et c'est aussi par-là que nous sommes parti » expliqua-t-il. « Elle m'a roul... »  
  
Il stoppa de nouveau, sentant la colère remonter. Elle l'avait roulé et c'était sûrement là qu'elle avait été blessée.  
  
« Envoyez sur le toit avec sa baguette... »  
  
« Elle est rester derrière seule ? » demanda Dumbledore avec empressement.  
  
C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il aurait du dire le mot roulé au lieu de s'interrompre. Il voyait bien sur le visage du vieil homme qu'il avait fait une erreur.  
  
« Monsieur, enfin vous la connaissez autant que moi, elle ne m'a pas demander mon avis avant de m'envoyer sur le toit » s'insurgea-t-il sur la défensive.  
  
« Ça va, ensuite Severus, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-il calmement en posant une main sur son bras.  
  
« Les mangemorts sont arriver sur le toit » reprit-il en se penchant devant pour se dégager de la prise du directeur. « J'ai entendu des éclats de verres et je me suis penché sur le bord pour voir, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle a peut-être été frappée par un sortilège à ce moment là, je ne sais pas » dit-il en se frottant le visage.  
  
« Ça va Severus, continuez. »  
  
« Quand j'ai pu regarder de nouveau, je l'ai vu qui plongeait et puis elle s'est... »  
  
Il s'arrêta, réalisant que cette partie Lupin et Black n'avait pas à savoir.  
  
« Elle s'est métamorphoser en pleine chute ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux » s'exclama Lupin impressionner.  
  
Une vague de jalousie le submergea en réalisant qu'ils savaient quelques chose qu'il avait mit plus de quinze ans à savoir. Lupin se sentit traverser par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Apparemment le chocolat à fait effet ou ces les nerfs qui revienne se dit-il en lui faisant un mince sourire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?  
  
« Dragana à du se transformer devant eux » expliqua Dumbledore voyant le regard du maître des potions qui avait radicalement changé.  
  
Il le regarda un instant semblant enregistrer l'information pour des questions éventuelle et baissa la tête pour que son menton puisse s'appuyer sur ces mains.  
  
« Elle m'a récupérer sur le toit et c'est là que Voldemort est arrivé avec une vingtaine d'hommes » reprit-il, cette fois-ci d'une voix froide. « Nous avons voler jusqu'ici et quand nous sommes passer au-dessus de la forêt interdite, Voldemort était là qui nous attendait avec tout ces hommes. Nous avons donc atterri dans la cour et nous sommes rentré rapidement. C'est là qu'elle a perdu connaissance » conclut-il en se frottant le visage.  
  
« Très bien » lança Dumbedore. « Il n'y a rien qui permette de savoir ce qu'elle peut bien avoir, alors attendons. »  
  
« Je n'aurais pas du la laisser derrière, voilà ce qu'il y a » marmonna Rogue en se levant alors que McGonagall arrivait au pas de course.  
  
« Merlin ! Severus ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda la vielle femme en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Rogue acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête avant de détourner les yeux pour contempler le mur.  
  
« Et Dragana ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? » questionna-t-elle rapidement.  
  
« Nous ne savons pas pour l'instant Minerva, elle est avec Pom Pom » expliqua Dumbledore calmement.  
  
« Elle est blessé ? »'demanda-t-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, la vieille femme sembla très affecté, mais reprit vite contenance en s'approchant du directeur.  
  
« Ils sont bel et bien partit Albus, il n'y a plus aucune traces d'eux » le renseigna-t-elle.  
  
« Très bien Minerva. »  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et garda le silence voyant l'air grave des trois hommes présent. Un silence lourd d'inquiétude s'installa. Il ne fut rompu que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque l'infirmière sorti dans le couloir.  
  
« Elle va bien » annonça-t-elle en voyant les visages anxieux. « Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure. Si j'ai bien comprit ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle s'est coupé en passant au travers d'une fenêtre. C'est à votre tours Severus » ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte..  
  
« Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'examiniez » siffla-t-il d'un ton bourru. « Vous êtes sur qu'elle va bien ? »  
  
« Oui »répondit-elle un sourire un peu revêche en tentant de cacher son air insulté  
  
« Pourquoi c'est elle évanoui ? » demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« De la fatigue » répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel. « Cette pauvre petite est épuiser et elle aura sûrement une petite extinction de voix » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Rogue fit un mouvement latéral pour entrer dans l'infirmerie, mais la dame fut plus rapide et contra sa feinte en se plaquant devant la porte.  
  
« Elle dort maintenant » dit-elle en l'arrêtant munit pour seule arme d'un sourcil relevé et d'un sourire pincé. « Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. Alors si ce n'est pas pour que je vous examine, vous n'avez rien à faire dans l'infirmerie. »  
  
Le maître des potions grogna en lui balançant un regard mauvais.  
  
« Vous la verrez demain » dit-elle en le défiant du regard. « Pour l'instant Severus faites-moi le plaisir d'aller vous couchez, vous faites peur à voir » ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
  
L'infirmière les laissa et referma la porte pour retourner au près de sa patiente.  
  
« Pas surprenant qu'elle soit fatigué avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé cette nuit et ça c'est sans parler des heures de vol qu'elle a accumulé » souligna Lupin d'une voix fatigué.  
  
« Vous devriez aller vous couchez » lui dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur son épaule. « Si vous voulez être suffisamment en forme pour voir Harry tout à l'heure » ajouta-t-il en regardant le chien.  
  
Le loup-garou acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le chien laissa échapper un petit jappement.  
  
« Content de te revoir parmi nous Severus » dit-il avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Le maîtres des potions le regarda en relevant un sourcil, puis détourna les yeux. Ce faisant il croisa le regard du gros molosse noir qui le regarda quelques secondes comme s'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose avant de se retourner et de suivre Lupin dans un petit trot  
  
« Je vais aller me coucher aussi » annonça le professeur de métamorphose en retenant un bâillement.  
  
« Oui, Minerva allez-y vous sembler en avoir besoin » lui dit le vieil homme en la regardant, un petit sourire amusé.  
  
« Oui et je ne suis pas la seule » fit-elle remarquer en le regardant par- dessus ces lunettes.  
  
« Non, c'est vrai et je compte bien regagner mon lit bientôt » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Je crois que les quelques élèves présent au collège devrons se passer de professeur aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Une chance que se sont les vacances. Bonne nuit Severus » dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
  
Le maître des potions échangea un bref regard avec la femme accompagné d'un bref signe de tête. Cela sembla lui suffire et elle tourna les talons.  
  
« Bonne nuit Albus » ajouta-t-elle en passant à ces côtés pour regagner ces appartements.  
  
« Bonne nuit Minerva »  
  
Le vieux directeur regarda son professeur de potions, la seule personne encore présente et s'en approcha. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui en l'entendant approché.  
  
« Vous êtes sur Severus qu'il ne serait pas mieux que Pom Pom vous examine ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant attentivement.  
  
L'homme eut un mince sourire en coin.  
  
« Monsieur, je sais ce qu'elle m'a donner et je sais d'où ça vient, alors je suis sur que vous savez que je vais très bien » répondit-il d'un trait en se disant que sa phrase contenait de nombreuse fois le verbe savoir, mais que vu l'heure et les circonstances ça n'avait aucune importance, de plus cela avait au moins le loisir de dire ce que ça voulait dire.  
  
« Très bien, alors pourquoi ne pas aller se coucher pour récupérer un peu nous aussi » proposa-t-il avec un faible sourire en frottant ces mains.  
  
« Monsieur, que voulait dire Lupin quand il a dit après tout ce qu'elle a traversé cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il en sondant le vieil homme de ces yeux perçants.  
  
« Voldemort lui avait pour ainsi dire construit un parcours » répondit-il en lissant sa barbe.  
  
Rogue releva un sourcil.  
  
« Quel genre de parcours ? » demanda-t-il sans jamais cesser de le regarder.  
  
« Un parcours du souvenir » marmonna-t-il en s'assoyant sur la chaise. « Voyez-vous Severus, il la d'abord envoyé dans la forêt interdite, dans la clairière où il l'a capturer. Ensuite de là, il l'a mener jusqu'au manoir de ces parents où elle a eut, si j'ai bien compris, une conversation fort déplaisante avec sa mère. De ce point, elle a du se rendre ensuite dans l'ancien repaire de Voldemort où un portoloin et une seconde lettre l'attendait. C'est là que Sirius et Rémus ont dut la laisser continuer seule » expliqua le vieil homme en laissant de côté tout détails inutiles pour l'heure.  
  
« Ils n'auraient pas du la laisser... »  
  
« Severus » le coupa-t-il alors que le maître des potions commençait à faire de grands pas furieux devant lui. « Je n'ai demander à personne d'aller vous chercher, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher Dragana d'y aller. Surtout pas deux personne qui l'aurait fait eux-mêmes, s'ils en avaient eut la chance » conclut-il en le fixant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Le vieil homme sortit un mouchoir à poids de ces poches et entreprit de laver ces lunettes. Le maître des potions se calma et prit place à ces côtés.  
  
« Comment a-t-il apprit que vous étiez espion Severus ? » demanda-t-il en remettant ces lunettes  
  
« Je ne sais pas monsieur, il ne m'a pas parler » répondit-il en regardant le plancher.  
  
« Très bien, vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant Severus » dit-il en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.  
  
« Oui » souffla-t-il en se frottant le visage. « Je n'ai plus de baguette » ajouta-t-il, se rendant à peine compte de la futilité de la chose.  
  
« Nous verrons tous ça plus tard » répliqua le vieil homme en se levant.  
  
« Monsieur, que vais-je faire maintenant ? Si je ne peux plus l'espionner » demanda le maître des potions en levant la tête vers lui.  
  
« Enseigner les potions Severus » répondit-il simplement avec un mince sourire. « Il est aussi normal quand regard de la situation, vous soyez relever de vos fonctions en ce qui concerne la sécurité de Dragana. »  
  
Severus Rogue se releva d'un bond pour faire face au directeur.  
  
« Mais monsieur, enfin... »  
  
« Non, ma décision est prise Severus » le coupa-t-il d'un geste de la main. « Désormais cette tâche n'est plus de votre ressort. Maintenant allez vous coucher, nous avons tout les deux besoins de sommeil. Nous réglerons votre problème de baguette plus tard » annonça-t-il avec un mince sourire.  
  
Le maître des potions le regarda en serrant la mâchoire, fortement contrarier.  
  
« Bonne nuit Severus » dit-il en tournant les talons.  
  
Il regarda le directeur s'éloigner, bouillonnant de l'intérieur et puis lorsqu'il disparue au détour d'un couloir, il s'éclipsa en direction des cachots dans une ribambelle de robes noires en ruminant contre le vieil homme. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé sa réponse «enseigner les potions ». Certes il ne pouvait plus espionner Voldemort, mais il était toujours membre de l'ordre du phénix, alors pourquoi le relever de ces fonctions en ce qui concernait la sécurité de la jeune femme. Parce que tu as lamentablement échouer répondit la petite voix fatiguante automatiquement. Je n'ai pas échouer grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Elle m'a envoyer sur le toit en rusant, si je l'avais vu venir, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé. Severus tu te bas contre toi-même ironisa encore une fois la petite voix. Il grogna cette fois-ci à haute voix. Il se parlait tout seul et c'était ridicule. Aussi ridicule que le vieil homme, qui se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'il s'imaginait qu'il allait laissé tombé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais résister aux demandes qui s'avérait être des ordres à peine dissimuler de Dumbledore, mais celle-ci il n'en tiendrait pas compte, jamais il n'arrêterait de la protéger. Parce que ça c'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, alors ni ce vieillard ni personne n'y changeraient quoi que ce soit.  
  
Dragana se réveilla dans le courant de l'après-midi, un peu confuse, mais tout de même en vie et en sécurité à Poudlard. L'infirmerie, Merlin qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit ! L'odeur aseptisée de cette pièce lui donnait la nausée plus que l'odeur d'une bombe à bouses. Lorsque la purée dans laquelle elle avait été plongée jusqu'ici laissa son cerveau libre de ces mouvements, la jeune femme bougea faiblement et essaya de se relever un peu. Elle n'était pas blesser gravement certes, mais elle était endolorie de partout. Ces jambes étaient raides et douloureuses, alors que son dos semblait bloqué par endroit. Elle s'étonnait de découvrir qu'il y avait encore des muscles de son corps qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et ça tête !  
  
« Ouch » gémit-elle en renonçant à se lever, sa tête retombant lourdement sur l'oreiller.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a donner pour me faire dormir, un somnifère à dragon ronchonna-t-elle pour elle-même en se frottant le front.  
  
« Bonjour Dragana » lui dit l'infirmière en s'approchant.  
  
« Bonjour Madame Pomfresh » répondit Dragana d'une voix rauque presque inaudible.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.  
  
« Bien » mentit Dragana.  
  
« Oui, sans aucun doute » ironisa l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas convaincue. « Comme je peux le constater, tu fais une petite extinction de voix. Je n'ai pas encore comprit ce que tu as fabriqué, mais ta gorge est irriter, on dirait que tu as avaler des flammes. »  
  
Dragana haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise en se disant «non je n'ai pas avaler de flammes, j'en ai craché, nuance ». Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part, l'infirmière soupira et se saisit des draps  
  
« Je vais examiner ta plaie » annonça-t-elle en soulevant les draps, laissant une vague de froid secouer la jeune femme.  
  
Le maître des potions était assied dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau, essayant de lire. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, seulement somnolé quelques minutes dans ce fauteuil, une heure après s'être lever en beau fusil parce qu'il faisait de l'insomnie. Et maintenant il n'arrivait même pas à lire deux phrases en ligne sans que ces pensées le ramènent en arrière. C'était un cas de conscience, il le savait. Il n'avait pas seulement fait une erreur là-bas et en regard de la situation celle-ci était encore plus grande. Il avait menti pour la première fois en quinze ans au professeur Dumbledore en ne lui disant pas toute la vérité et malgré sa fureur face aux décisions du vieil homme, il se sentait coupable. Mais s'il lui disait...  
  
« Severus »  
  
« Non, pas lui, pas maintenant » pensa-t-il en se retournant vers la cheminé.  
  
« Oui monsieur ? » demanda-t-il froidement en se tournant vers la tête de Dumbledore dans la cheminée.  
  
« Severus, pourriez-vous venir un instant ? » demanda le directeur.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il simplement en déposant son livre sur la petite table à côté.  
  
« Merci » lança Dumbledore avant que sa tête ne disparaisse.  
  
Le maître des potions se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, il se sentait comme s'il s'en allait au front. Il s'engouffra dans la cheminé et en ressortie quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » lui dit le directeur avec un sourire.  
  
« Monsieur » répondit-il en se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.  
  
« Bonjour professeur Rogue » lança Ollivander lorsque celui-ci le vit.  
  
Il lui fit un bref signe de tête, se demandant si son soulagement était visible. Ça ne devait avoir aucun rapport avec sa plus récente mésaventure, si Ollivander était là c'était sûrement pour son problème de baguette.  
  
« Albus m'a informer de votre problème de baguette » dit-il en lui offrant un regard concerné.  
  
Le maître des potions échangea un regard avec le vieux directeur qui lui souriait doucement. « Bon, d'accord je crois que j'ai compris, il vous a tout déblatérer en clair » pensa-t-il sèchement. Venez en aux faits.  
  
« J'ai apporté une vingtaine de baguettes susceptibles de vous convenir selon les données que j'avais » expliqua Ollivander en montrant un amoncellement de boîte.  
  
« Merci » dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.  
  
« Je ne vous explique pas comment fonctionne tout ceci, vous êtes plutôt familier avec le processus maintenant » dit-il en le suivant.  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il disait seulement ça pour lui rappeler que c'était sa quatrième baguette. Enfin troisième, puisqu'il avait toujours l'une d'elle, mais ne voulait plus s'en servir depuis longtemps. Il l'avait toujours garder, seulement pour se souvenir jusqu'où la peur peut nous conduire. C'était celle avec laquelle il avait failli tuer Dragana. Il ouvrit une boîte et en sortit une baguette, alors que le vieux directeur s'assoyait.  
  
« 31.7 centimètres, bois de saule et crin de licorne, très flexible » commenta Ollivander.  
  
Cette baguette de bois jaune ne l'inspirait pas tellement, il avait toujours eut des baguettes foncés, en noyer, en acajou. Celle-ci malgré sa longueur semblait fluette. Il l'agita un peu, se contenant de faire un simple sort de lévitation. Il ne fut guère impressionner, elle était malléable, mais pas très puissante. Il n'aurait pas fait la guerre avec et comme c'était probablement ce qui s'en venait, il rangea la baguette dans sa boîte et en prit une suivante.  
  
« 28.9 centimètres, bois d'érable et plume de phénix, c'est une baguette plus puissante » commenta Ollivander.  
  
Il l'étudia et l'essaya sans en être satisfait, alors il la rangea et en prit une autre. Le processus se répéta, jusqu'à la fin de la pile, il en avait bien retenu une : une baguette en bois d'If avec peau de Basilique. Une étrange combinaison, mais cela donnait une baguette agréable à manœuvrer, puissante et souple. Mais il devait dire qu'il n'en était pas enchanté, elle était bien, mais il avait eut espoir de trouver une meilleure baguette puisqu'il avait fouiller jusqu'au fond de la pile. Ollivander voyant qu'il se rabattait sur cette baguette, mais qu'il n'avait pas la mine d'un client satisfait se dirigea à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
« Je me demande si celle-ci » dit-il en sortant une boîte d'un sac qui était posé sur la table.  
  
Severus le regarda, il avait piqué sa curiosité. « Pourquoi avoir attendu avant de sortir cette baguette ? » se demanda-t-il en regardant l'homme qui revenait vers lui en ouvrant une boîte. Ces yeux brillaient étrangement, ce qui confirma son doute, il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec cette baguette.  
  
« Essayez celle-ci » lui dit-il en lui tendant une baguette noire. « 32.7 centimètres, bois d'Ébène et ventricule de Dragon, c'est une baguette très rigide, mais très puissante. Vous l'avez déjà essayer étant plus jeune, mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui vous ira-t-elle. »  
  
Le maître des potions le regarda septique, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait hésiter à la lui faire essayer auparavant, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était autre chose. Il regarda la baguette et la prie dans ces mains. Elle était magnifique, il n'y avait pas de poignée, comme celle qu'il avait présélectionner, seulement des Runes gravées dans le bois noir. Il aimait déjà cette baguette, elle avait quelque chose de mystérieux. Bien sur la baguette n'est qu'un catalyseur et c'est la façon dont elle catalyse vos pouvoirs qui fait d'elle une baguette puissante ou pas. Suivant ce raisonnement, celle-ci devait sûrement être très puissante puisqu'elle vibrait déjà un peu sous les doigts du sorcier. Il posa sa main sur les Runes pour la saisir comme il tenait habituellement sa baguette. Il sentit alors une drôle de sensation l'envahir, comme un courant qui remontait son bras jusqu'à son cœur, puis ensuite jusqu'à sa tête. Il ferma les yeux un peu, sous la sensation, ce n'était pas douloureux ou même désagréable, seulement un peu déroutant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il rencontra le regard énigmatique du vieux sorcier, qui lui fit un sourire avant de parler.  
  
« Vous l'avez ressenti ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Severus stupéfait.  
  
« Le mélange symbiotique entre le sorcier et la baguette qui lui est idéal » répondit Ollivander avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
« Cela ne m'était jamais arriver avant » lança Rogue alors qu'il faisait léviter une chaise en pointant sa baguette sur elle, sans même avoir prononcé le sort.  
  
C'était étonnant, il avait toujours fallu qu'il prononce les sorts, il n'était pas de ces sorciers qui pouvait seulement pensé au sort.  
  
« Je vous ai dit que cette baguette était très puissante, mais elle est aussi très particulière. »  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils en déposant la chaise.  
  
« Qu'a-t-elle de si particulière ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Voyez-vous professeur Rogue. Cette baguette est en notre possession depuis plus de milles ans et n'a jamais trouvé de propriétaire. C'était une demande, cette baguette a été créer par nos bons soins et lier magiquement à une autre baguette. Finalement si nous l'avons toujours c'est parce qu'elle ne peut convenir qu'à une seule personne et apparemment cette personne c'est vous » expliqua Ollivander de sa voix douce. « Elle vous a trouver à présent, alors prenez en soin cette fois-ci. Il n'y en aura probablement jamais une autre qui vous cillera aussi bien » ajouta-t-il avec insistance.  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-elle été lier à une autre baguette ? » demanda le maître des potions en relevant un sourcil.  
  
« Je suis désolé professeur je ne peux vous révéler tout ceci, j'ai prêter serment. Seul le détenteur de la seconde baguette peut vous le révéler et vous expliquer pourquoi » s'excusa-t-il avec un mince sourire. « Je peux cependant vous rassurer, cette baguette ne représente pas un danger pour vous, parce que de toute façon vous avez déjà accepter de faire ce pourquoi elle a été créer sinon vous n'auriez même pas réussi à en faire sortir des étincelles » conclut-il.  
  
« Et cette baguette vous l'avez vendu ? »  
  
Ollivander hocha la tête doucement.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il devant le silence de l'homme.  
  
« Je ne divulgue pas ce genre de renseignement professeur Rogue veuillez m'en excusez » répondit Ollivander avec une expression désolé. « Sachez par contre que vous connaissez cette personne »  
  
Le maître des potions retint un grognement « je le connais, bien, mais qui ? Cet imbécile n'a pas l'air de ce rendre compte du nombre de personne que je connais » songea-t-il alors qu'une autre question s'infiltrait dans ces pensées.  
  
« Pourquoi me convient-elle maintenant, mais qu'elle ne me convenait pas autrefois ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
« Probablement parce que vous ne connaissiez pas encore cette personne » expliqua-t-il en échangeant un bref regard avec le directeur.  
  
« Bon d'accord, j'ai connu cette personne, après mes onze ans » pensa-t- il, puis il soupira «il en reste une multitude ».  
  
« Bien maintenant je vais vous laisser » annonça Ollivander. « J'ai confié la boutique au jeune Adam et je ne me sens pas tellement rassurer » ajouta- t-il en ramassant ces choses. « Ce jeune garçon est beaucoup trop lunatique. »  
  
« Combien vous dois-je ? » demanda Rogue agacé en voyant que l'homme ne lui donnerait aucun renseignements de plus.  
  
« Rien, cette baguette à déjà été payer » répondit-il. « Par la personne qui a lier cette baguette à l'autre » ajouta-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'affichait le maître des potions.  
  
Rogue lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de remerciement et d'au revoir. Le marchand de baguette l'imita et se dirigea vers le vieux directeur qui se tenait près de la cheminée.  
  
« Merci d'être venu » lui dit Dumbledore en lui tendant la main.  
  
« Ça m'a fait plaisir Albus » l'assura-t-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
Puis il entra dans la cheminé et disparu. Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers le directeur des Serpentards qui regardait toujours sa baguette intrigué.  
  
« Quand pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que le directeur l'observait avec un sourire amusé.  
  
« Franchement, je ne sais pas Severus, seulement, je connais Ollivander depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si cette baguette était dangereuse il ne vous l'aurait pas remis » répondit-il.  
  
« Monsieur, que croyez-vous qu'il se passera lorsque... »  
  
« Albus » retenti une voix dans la cheminé qui coupa la lancé du maître des potions.  
  
« Bonjour Pom Pom » dit le directeur en se tournant vers elle.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Elle est réveiller » annonça-t- elle.  
  
« Très bien, merci Pom Pom, je descends immédiatement. »  
  
La tête de l'infirmière disparu et Dumbledore se retourna vers Rogue.  
  
« Severus, voulez-vous, je vous pries allez en informer le jeune monsieur Malefoy ? Il ne sait pas encore que vous êtes revenu, je suis aller le voir plutôt, mais il dormait toujours » expliqua le vieil homme. « Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller puisque de toute façon Dragana dormait toujours. »  
  
« Oui monsieur » répondit-il en tournant les talons pour sortir.  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Dragana tentait aussi bien que mal de se défaire un peu de l'infirmière qui s'affairait autour d'elle comme une abeille qui butine.  
  
« Madame Pomfresh » lança-t-elle dans un grognement sourd. « Je vais bien, je peux m'asseoir seule. »  
  
« Laisses-moi t'aider » lui dit-elle en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider et en replaçant les oreillers derrière son dos.  
  
Dragana soupira et la laissa faire, pour qu'elle la délivre au plus vite. Alors que l'infirmière un peu trop enthousiasme tapait sur les oreillers pour les reformées, Dragana vit le directeur entré, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Bonjour Dragana » dit-il doucement en s'approchant.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-elle faiblement.  
  
« Ne la faite pas trop parler, elle a mal à la gorge » l'informa l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
  
« Ça va » murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est seulement le volume qui me fait défaut. Les flammes » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
  
Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire complice en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit.  
  
« La prochaine fois que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, je veux que quelqu'un déclenche une épidémie de grippe. Comme ça elle n'aura pas que de moi à s'occuper » susurra Dragana sarcastiquement  
  
Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards et se dirigeait vers le dortoir des garçons de cinquième années lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon assoupi sur un canapé, devant la cheminé. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy ? » dit-il en se plantant à ces côtés.  
  
« Hum » répondit Drago ensommeillé,  
  
« Malefoy, allez réveillez-vous » lui lança son professeur impatient.  
  
« Professeur » s'exclama-t-il surprit en levant la tête vers lui.  
  
Drago ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés et lorsqu'il fut sur qu'il ne rêvait pas bondit sur ces pieds. Debout devant son directeur de maison, il était tellement contant de le revoir, qu'il considéra même pendant une fraction de seconde à se jeter dans ces bras. L'homme le regarda étrangement, puis fronça les sourcils, alors Drago avec un petit sourire, songea que de lui sauté dans les bras serait peut-être finalement un peu trop pour lui.  
  
« Content de vous revoir monsieur » dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Moi aussi monsieur Malefoy » bafouilla-t-il en lui serrant la main. « Votre cousine est à l'infirmerie... »  
  
« Elle est blessé ? C'est grave? Elle va... »  
  
« Malefoy, ça suffit ! » lui intima son professeur. « Vous devenez hystérique ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon se tut, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que l'inquiétude le quitta.  
  
« Elle va bien, une petite entaille » le rassura-t-il aussitôt. « Elle est réveiller si vous voulez la voir. »  
  
« Sur que je veux la voir » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le maître des potions sur ces talons.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie le professeur Dumbledore et Dragana discutaient calmement. Il avait prit une chaise et en douce, pendant que l'infirmière n'était pas là, la jeune femme s'était lever. Le dos appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre et les bras croisé elle faisait face au directeur.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas monsieur, où était-il aller ? » demanda-t-elle confuse « Avec autant d'homme en plus. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas » Dragana répondit Dumbledore avec un haussement d'épaules. « Il ne s'est pourtant rien passer d'étrange la nuit passée. Ça me laisse tout aussi perplexe que toi. »  
  
« Dragana ! » s'exclama Drago en entrant dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Tiens, tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
  
« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il en se précipitant dans ces bras.  
  
Dragana le serra dans ces bras, soulagé de pouvoir le faire encore, même si c'était la première fois. Elle vit son ancien professeur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il les regardait et Dragana lui fit un sourire, réalisant tout un coup quel soulagement c'était de le voir là, en chair et en os Il renifla, la regarda froidement et tourna les talons. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, incrédule.. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? se demanda-t-elle choqué. Pourquoi était-il partit si vite ? Sans même me dire bonjour.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? » demanda Drago, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
« Non, non, tout va bien » le rassura-t-elle en passant affectueusement une main sur sa joue « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'était pas là. Il est arriver seulement quand nous sommes partis » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à la sortie, espérant y voir le maître des potions entrer et venir vers elle avec un tic de la bouche.  
  
« Ha » dit-il en détourant les yeux et en se blottissant de nouveau dans ces bras. « J'ai eu peur que tu... »  
  
« Ça va Drago s'est fini » murmura-t-elle en le serrant plus fort.  
  
« Et ta voix qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda-t-il en se décollant un peu.  
  
« Oh, juste une petite ex... »  
  
« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'elle fait debout ? » s'insurgea l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce  
  
« Je vais bien, ça va » lança Dragana en la voyant venir vers elle à grandes enjambés.  
  
« Non, non, non, tu te recouche et tu le restera jusqu'à ce soir » coupa-t- elle alors que Dumbledore se levait. « Tu a besoin de repos et tu dois éviter de fatiguer ta voix si tu ne veux pas traîner ce joli timbre de voix pendant des semaines » ajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant vers le lit.  
  
Elle vit Drago qui lui souriait, apparemment plongé en plein dilemme, partagé entre la compassion et l'envie de se moquer d'elle dans le dos de l'infirmière. La jeune femme qui pouvait presque entendre ces pensées de là, plissa les yeux pour lui dire de laisser faire s'il tenait à sa vie. Après avoir mit Dragana au lit contre son gré, Pom Pom se tourna vers le directeur et Malefoy.  
  
« Allez, j'ai été gentille, je vous ai laisser voir ma patiente, maintenant laissez-la se reposer » dit-elle en les encourageant d'un geste de la main à se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
« Bonne fin de journée professeur Serpã » lança Drago d'une voix sournoise par-dessus son épaule en sortant.  
  
Dragana grogna légèrement, mais éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit que le professeur Dumbledore riait dans sa barbe, mais essayait de lui lancer un regard compatissant en lui faisant au revoir de la main, alors qu'il sortait à son tour.  
  
« Allonges-toi. » lui ordonna l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers une armoire. « Je reviens. »  
  
Dragana s'appuya contre les oreillers et rabattit les couvertures sur elle avec un soupir de dépit. Pom Pom revint au bout d'une petite minute, un gobelet dans les mains.  
  
« Tiens » dit-elle en lui tendant.  
  
Dragana avala la potion d'un trait, lui redonna le gobelet et se coucha.  
  
« Dors bien » lui dit l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.  
  
Dragana soupira, serte elle était fatiguée, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment était de sortir d'ici et de descendre dans les cachots pour questionner le maître des potions à propos de son comportement. Pourquoi était-il partit ainsi ? se demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond. Il était peut-être pressé. Pressé par quoi ? Il n'y a pas de cours, il ne va sûrement pas espionner Voldemort, alors pourquoi aurait-il été pressé ? Non ça n'a aucun sens, en plus avec le regard qu'il a eut c'est évidant qu'il y a autre chose. Elle jongla encore quelques minutes avec ces pensées, mais elle devenait de plus en plus confuse. La potion la faisait succomber lentement et elle fini par s'endormir.  
  
Dragana se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut et avec un terrible mal de tête. Elle venait d'avoir une vision, le Seigneur des Ténèbres punissait l'homme qu'elle avait stupéfixer dans les marches. Elle soupira et regarda alentour d'elle. Tout était sombre, la nuit devait être tomber pendant son sommeil. Elle entreprit doucement de se redresser. Les lits de l'infirmerie étaient confortables, seulement les oreillers n'étaient pas assez épais et maintenant en plus de tout le reste, elle avait mal au cou.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda l'infirmière.  
  
Ma foi cette femme est pire que mon ombre ! songea Dragana. Pourquoi faut- il qu'à chaque fois que je montre une faiblesse elle soit là, à m'observer ?  
  
« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » remarqua-t-elle en s'approchant.  
  
« Ça va un simple petit mal de tête » répondit-elle.  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être rester encore un peu » suggéra-t-elle.  
  
« Madame Pomfresh, ça va » la coupa doucement Dragana. « Écoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller danser ou d'aller combattre un troll des cavernes. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est d'être coucher. Dans mon lit » ajouta-t- elle avec un sourire en s'assoyant sur le rebord du lit.  
  
« D'accord, ça va, mais je vais te donner une potion contre le mal de tête avant que tu ne partes » insista-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
  
« Très bien » soupira la jeune femme en enfilant ces bas.  
  
Un peu plus tard, après avoir enfin réussi à quitter l'infirmerie en promettant de monter directement à sa chambre, Dragana croisa le maître des potions au détour d'un corridor.  
  
« Bonsoir professeur » dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
« Bonsoir » marmonna-t-il en passant à ces côtés.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Non » répondit-il en poursuivant sa route.  
  
Dragana le rattrapa et se planta devant lui. Il la dévisagea un instant puis tenta de passer à côtés, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en se tassant.  
  
« Euh... Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
  
« Ce qui me prends » rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
  
« Oui, enfin, vous passez à mes côtés en me répondant à peine lorsque je vous parle » expliqua-t-elle en tentant de rester de marbre. « J'ai sûrement du louper un épisode, car sinon... »  
  
« Cessez vos jérémiades » dit-il froidement en essayant à nouveau de la contourné.  
  
« Pardon, mais enfin quelle mouche, vous a piquer ? » demanda-t-elle en se plantant encore devant lui pour lui barré la retraite.  
  
« Aucune mouche ne m'a piquer » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « J'ai seulement réaliser beaucoup de chose depuis les dernières 24 heures. »  
  
« Instruisez-moi professeur, car je crains de ne pas comprendre » lui dit- elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Très bien vous voulez que je vous dises ce que j'ai réaliser ? » demanda- t-il d'une voix doucereuse en croisant les bras.  
  
« Oui » souffla-t-elle de plus en plus perdue.  
  
« J'ai réaliser que vous n'étiez qu'une égoïste, arrogante et prétentieuse » grogna-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot.  
  
« Pardon, j'ai du mal comprendre ou je n'ai pas ramener le bon » ironisa-t- elle perturber en essayant de garder son calme.  
  
« Je vous interdit à l'avenir de vous adresser à moi de façon aussi familière » rugit-il en la menaçant de son index. « Nous ne sommes que collègue et ce sera très bien ainsi maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes » ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.  
  
« Hé, une minute là ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec férocité, sentant tout contrôle la quitter. « Rangez vos crocs dans votre poche et expliquer moi calmement ce qu'il se passe » le somma-t-elle en mettant ces mains sur ces hanches.  
  
« À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? À des remerciements ? » demanda-t-il, une douceur mortelle dans la voix.  
  
Dragana resta interdite, se demandant si c'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Non, je n'attendais pas de remerciements, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus remarqua-t-elle.  
  
« Vous êtes aussi stupide que Potter » cracha-t-il avec dégoût. « Vous agissez sans réfléchir, prêchant la bravoure et le courage. Réalisez-vous qui vous êtes et ce que le fait de mourir pourrait apporter à Voldemort ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit Dragana à voix basse.  
  
« Oui, mais bien sur vous vous en foutez » lâcha-t-il d'un ton fielleux.  
  
« Non, mais enfin... »  
  
« Vous aviez raison de dire que cette tâche n'aurait jamais du se retrouver entre vos mains » la coupa-t-il. « Vous n'en êtes pas digne, vous entraînerez notre monde à sa perte. Vous et Potter comme sauveurs ! » s'exclama-t-il avec dédain.  
  
Dragana était sans voix, incapable de sortir un son, alors qu'elle le regardait en absorbant toutes les horreurs qu'il lui disait.  
  
« Lamentable, nous allons tous mourir. Si je vous avais connu tout les deux, vraiment je veux dire, comme je vous connais maintenant » susurra-t- il avec un sourire mauvais. « J'aurais sans doute pu tolérer ce qu'il vous avait fait et lui rester fidèle » ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants de méchanceté.  
  
La jeune femme était sous le choc, comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles.  
  
« J'ai pitié de tout ces pauvres fous qui croient encore que vous allez les sauver » siffla-t-il avec véhémence.  
  
Ce fut à ces mots que Dragana perdit le contrôle total, alors que résonnait encore dans sa tête les mots : J'aurais pu tolérer ce qu'il vous avait fait. D'un mouvement de la main, elle l'envoya contre le mur et l'y cloua.  
  
« Vous êtes un homme brillant » dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse en avançant vers lui. « Cultivé aussi, mais le sens de ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie vous échappe complètement. Professeur » ajouta-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.  
  
Elle le relâcha brusquement et il glissa le long du mur pour se retrouver parterre.  
  
« Ce ne sont pas des pauvres fous, vous êtes le fou » reprit-elle sans aucune expression sur son visage fermer.  
  
Il se releva rapidement et la regarda. Son visage était dur et rigide, mais ces yeux étaient embués.  
  
« Ce n'est pas d'eux que vous devriez avoir pitié, mais de vous » conclut- elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.  
  
Sans un mot de plus et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Dragana tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.  
  
Voilà une autre fin de chapitre en queue de poisson, lol. Mais j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle, pour le baiser. ( Snape4ever1, je t'ai dis que c'était un scoop, lol, toi tu l'as eu en haut ^^) Ce sera dans trois chapitres d'ici. Soit au chapitre 19 et pour le restant et bien, il y aura plein de belles affaires sous le soleil. En attendant je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais la semaine passé, je n'avais rien demander concernant les reviews, et bien je suis automatiquement retourné à neuf, lol, y'a pas d'espoir !!! Ça m'a un peu déprimer, je dois l'avouer, je rêves d'avoir plein de review, une bonne quinzaine, juste pour un chapitre. Alors allez un p'tit effort, je sais que vous êtes plus que neuf à la lire. En plus là je suis sur qu'il y en a qui son fâché, révolté contre moi, contre ce que j'ai fait dire à Dumbledore et à Rogue, alors dites-moi le. Et pour vous motiver, lol. Un extrait du prochain chapitre.  
  
« Mais enfin que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'elle vous en veuilles comme ça ? » hurla Drago.  
  
« Malefoy, je vous conseille de vous calmer avant d'écoper d'une retenue » siffla Rogue d'un ton menaçant. « De plus toute cette affaire ne vous regarde pas. »  
  
« Non, c'est vrai, elle ne me regarde pas. J'ai tout laissé tombé, j'ai renié ma famille, j'ai mis en danger ma vie pour vous suivre tout les deux... »  
  
Voilà le p'tit Drago ne sera pas content, alors si vous voulez le voir bientôt, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. J'en veux quinze cette fois-ci, après tout on dit qui ne demande rien n'a rien et bien voilà c'est fait, lol.  
  
Bye Bye May-Luna 


	17. Désarroi

Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je voudrais vous dires, pour ceux que ça sembles avoir inquiéter, que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire cette fic, ni de me la garder pour moi toute seule par manque de review, lol. Non, c'était juste une demande pour voir ce qui en sortirait. C'est sur que c'est un peu désappointant d'écrire un truc qui a déjà plus de quatre cents page et de constater qu'on n'a même pas une review pour dix pages, mais bon, d'un autre côté c'est ma première, y'a peut-être des lacunes et des trucs pas encore tout à fait au point. Alors en définitif je me considère comme plutôt chanceuse d'en avoir au moins 88. Mais maintenant que vous savez tous mes petits secrets j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de reviewer, lol.  
  
Disclaimer : Dragana est à moi, ainsi que sa famille, Aulivaruss Serpentard, le professeur Atrius et Kahles le vampire. Tout le reste est à JKRowling, même si je doute qu'elle veuille encore du Baron Sanglant après ce que j'en ai fait jusqu'à date et que je continue de faire dans ce chapitre.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lome : Merci, pour ta review, ton nom y est maintenant lol. Pour ce qui est de la gifle et du coup de poing, j'y avais pensé, un coup de poing, il s'étale parterre et elle s'en va. Ça aurait été bien, lol, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de l'envoyer se fracasser contre un mur, ça faisait plus Dragana, même si une gifle aurait été de convenance et plus libératrice, lol. Pour nous, surtout, c'était ce que la plus part des reviews que j'ai reçu me disait. Elle aurait dû le frapper ! lol. Bye Bye Lome.  
  
Léna : Salut Léna, non pour ce qu'il lui a dit y'a pas grand monde qui on comprit, alors ne t'en fait, vous allez tout comprendre petit peu par petit peu. Pour la baguette, ça semble évidant, mais pourquoi elles sont liés, il est là le truc. T'as une hypothèse ? En attendant voilà le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture et merci pour la review.  
  
Natacha : Merci pour ta review, voilà le nouveau chapitre, fais attention au plafond cette fois, lol.  
  
Lou4 : Ben non Pomfresh est pas à gifler, lol, y'a pas tout le temps plein de monde à l'infirmerie dans ma fic, alors elle s'ennuie la pauvre vieille. Rogue par contre...Pour Drago, il sort ces griffe, lol, j'espère que tu me laisseras une review pour me dire ce que tu en penses. Bye Bye.  
  
Jenny : Merci pour la review et non t'es pas pourrie. La voilà la suite, bonne lecture.  
  
Yume : Heureuse de savoir que tu sauras encore là au chapitre 19, lol, pour la baguette et ces raisons y'aura pas une longue attente, c'est au chapitre 20, lol avec un autre beau moment. Bye Bye  
  
Syteki : Oui je sais que c'est triste de laisser un chapitre comme ça, mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire et aussi pour abréger vos souffrances lol. Mici pour la review et la voilà la suite.  
  
Servina Roguette : Je te pardonne pour ta courte review, mais seulement pour cette fois ,lol. Non sérieusement si tu n'avais pas le temps et que tu as prit le temps de m'en envoyer une tout de même, cela me fait doublement plaisir, peu importe la longueur. Pour ce qui est de Sevy, c'est un amoncellement de raison que vous aller toutes découvrir prochainement. En attendant en voilà un autre chapitre. Bye Bye  
  
Amy Evans ; Merci pour la review et les compliments Amy. Pour la relation entre Sevy et Dra je suis bien contente, je l'ai peaufiné longtemps, alors si j'en aie ressortie quelque chose de bon j'en suis enchanté. Pour le suspens je crois pas qu'il en est tant que ça,lol, je crois que c'est plutôt le fait que je vous laisse toujours sur le bord d'un événement nouveau, lol, ou d'une situation incongru. Encore merci pour la review et la voilà la suite.  
  
Lyranyma : Merci pour la review et rassure toi, à ce qu'il semble , tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise par la réaction de ce cher Severus, lol, mais vous aller tout comprendre plus loin, il va l'expliquer, enfin je vais l'expliquer à travers lui O_o. Oui je crois que c'est ainsi que je puis dire....en tout cas la voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Snape4ever1 : Loooooooooool !!! 3 review O_O 3 review O_o. O.K je me remets, mais je tiens à te dire une chose c'est qu'elle mon fait rire toutes les trois, lol. De la fille qui sort dehors pour ce calmer ( Malgré qu'à –5 je comprenne pas comment c'est possible, chez nous il fait –34 aujourd'hui, alors un petit –5 c'est une journée pour se faire bronzer lol.) Oh en passant, je voulais te dire, ne t'en fait pas, les nouveaux chapitre qui arrivent pas tout de suite, c'est normal, ça m'arrive aussi, y'a même des jours où je n'arrive pas à rentrer sur le site, la preuve ça fait deux jours que j'essaie d'uploader ce chapitre è_é. Pendant que j'y suis, si jamais le FBI débarque chez vous et que c'est l'agent Anderson qui est là dit lui bonjour de ma part. La fille qui pleure sur ces 5 bibles en implorant Merlin et qui se maintient en vie à l'aide de théorie fumante aussi je l'ai trouver bien drôle, mais comme je te trouvais hystérique, lol, je t'ai envoyer un mail pour te donner les raisons de mon retard...qui n'était pas les reviews, mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas reçu puisque tu t'es rendu à la troisième. Qui d'ailleurs m'a terriblement intéresser. Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais m'en apprendre plus sur les pingouins cannibales d'Afrique du Sud ? Pour la réaction de Sevy, les explications s'en viennent, mais d'ici là, il y aura une autre scène que je suis sur que tu aimeras ( May-Luna qui se frotte les mains, satisfaite). En attendant la voilà la suite et cette fois-ci si tu peux l'attraper du premier coup, il va vraiment falloir que tu ailles à l'église, lol. Bye bye et merci pour TOUT, lol. Mais maintenant il n'est pas nécessaire de se rendre jusqu'aux marsupiaux de Corée O_~, lol, ouf !!!  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! Je vous laisse, à tout les personnages de Miss Rowling et des miens qui s'entre choc dans ce chapitre...ma foi un peu déprimant par moment, mais je crois que le retour sur nos ondes du Baron Sanglant et du professeur Atrius O_o balance le tout, alors bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 17 : Désarroi  
  
Le mois de mai était arriver, emmenant avec lui son lot de beau temps et d'oiseaux qui gazouillent. Tout ceci exaspérait Dragana au plus au point. Tout l'exaspérait en fait, tout depuis cette nuit. Cette nuit où tout ce qui avait compter jusqu'ici pour elle c'était effondré. Toute sa bonne humeur et cette constante idée fixe que tout irait mieux un jour l'avait quitter, il avait tout emmener. Arracher dans quelques courtes phrases qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Elle avait eut espoir, qu'après quelques jours il reviendrait, comme si de rien n'était, peut-être même avec des excuses, mais rien de tout cela n'était arriver. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois, quatre mois qui lui semblait avoir été plus long que c'est 12 années d'exil. Quatre mois qu'elle faisait seule les clubs de duel, qu'elle restait seule dans sa chambre le soir, qu'elle n'avait pas vu un match de Quidditch où même mit un pied dans la salle des professeurs. Ils semblaient même avoir conclut un pacte silencieux pour ne jamais se retrouver dans la grande salle en même temps pour les repas. Dumbledore avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais c'était frapper à une porte close. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait tenté la même chose avec le maître des potions, mais depuis ce temps il n'était jamais repassé à l'assaut. Elle regarda l'horloge, décrochant enfin son regard du livre posé devant elle, qui n'avait pas même une seconde conquit son intérêt.  
  
« Plus que dix minutes » annonça-t-elle pour la classe de cinquièmes années qui étaient entrain de faire un contrôle.  
  
Elle les vit se replonger avec plus d'ardeur en balayant la classe du regard. Elle replongea son regard sur le livre et tenta dans lire quelques lignes, mais rien à faire, elle n'avait pas le cœur à lire. Elle n'avait plus de cœur du tout, plus rien, sauf un grand vide. Dix minutes plus tard elle releva la tête sans avoir même réussi à lire trois lignes.  
  
« C'est fini » annonça-t-elle. « Ainsi que le cours, alors rapportez-moi vos copies et ensuite vous pourrez quitter. N'oubliez pas, je veux trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les vampires pour le prochain cours » ajouta-t- elle avec une pâle esquisse d'un sourire qui lui était si facile à faire en début d'année.  
  
Ils passèrent à tours de rôle, déposèrent leurs copies et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Un seul élève traînait de la patte, mais Dragana ne le remarqua pas, les yeux braqués sur la porte attendant que tous soit partie pour enfouir sa tête dans ces mains. Lorsque le dernier sortit, Dragana soupira, mais un bruit attira son attention à l'opposé.  
  
« Dépêches-toi Drago, tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours » dit-elle en refermant son livre.  
  
« Dragana » coupa-t-il doucement. « C'est l'heure du dîner. »  
  
« Oh, oui » dit-elle en regardant l'horloge. « J'étais tellement absorbé par mon livre que je n'avais même pas remarquer. »  
  
« Étonnant oui, surtout que tu lis le même livre depuis deux semaines. C'est surprenant, habituellement tu lis rapidement. »  
  
« Oui, mais c'est plutôt compliquer comme ouvrage » mentit-elle devant la perspicacité de son cousin.  
  
« Ouais, sûrement »  
  
« Tu devrais aller manger » lui dit-elle en essayant de sourire.  
  
« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non, pas tout de suite, encore quelques pages et je te rejoins. Je n'ai pas tellement faim pour l'instant. »  
  
Il hocha la tête, dépité et tourna les talons pour sortir.  
  
« Dragana »  
  
Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait vers elle.  
  
« Hum ? »  
  
« Tu sais que s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas tu peux m'en parler » dit-il doucement.  
  
« Oui, je sais, mais je t'assure que tout va bien » mentit-elle en sortant son plus beau sourire.  
  
« D'accord, alors à plus tard » dit-il avant de disparaître.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut enfin sorti, Dragana soupira de soulagement et cacha sa tête dans ces mains. « tu es pitoyable ma vielle, tu n'arrive plus à duper personne » se dit-elle. Elle resta ainsi, un long moment, enfin seule, sans personne à tromper. C'était moins pénible ainsi.  
  
« Dragana ? » retentit une voix hésitante en bordure de la porte.  
  
Dragana releva la tête, revêtant rapidement son masque d'impassibilité. Le professeur McGonagall venait vers elle en la regardant l'air inquiète.  
  
« Bonjour professeur » lança la jeune femme en souriant.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
« Oui, un simple petit mal de tête » dit-elle avec un geste de la main « Vous vouliez me parler ? » ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet rapidement.  
  
« Oui, c'est pour t'avertir qu'il y a une réunion des professeurs ce soir » répondit la vieille femme en la regardant d'un œil suspect.  
  
« À quel sujet ? » demanda Dragana avec légèreté, alors qu'elle se sentait déjà défaillir à l'idée d'être obligée de se tenir face à lui.  
  
« Chaque année, après que les directeurs de maisons aient reçu les demandes d'inscriptions pour les options des cinquièmes années. Nous nous rassemblons pour discuter des dossiers d'élèves, afin d'être sur qu'ils aient au moins une option chacun pour les A.S.P.I.C.'s » expliqua-t-elle de son ton professoral.  
  
« D'accord et à quelle heure doit avoir lieu cette réunion ? »  
  
« Vingt heures, dans la salle adjacente à celle des professeurs » répondit McGonagall.  
  
« Très bien j'y serai » acquiesça-t-elle.  
  
« Parfait » lança le professeur de métamorphose avec un de ces trop rare sourires.  
  
Elle se prépara à partir, mais s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers Dragana.  
  
« Tu ne viens pas manger ? » demanda-t-elle de son air inquisiteur.  
  
« J'ai déjà mangé » mentit la jeune femme en reprenant son livre.  
  
« Oh, très bien, à plus tard alors » lança-t-elle avant de sortir.  
  
« Oui à plus tard professeur » répondit Dragana qui tentait d'avoir l'air déjà absorbé par sa lecture.  
  
Minerva McGonagall entra dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit sa place pour le déjeuner, saluant quelque un des professeurs sur son passage.  
  
« Bonjour Minerva » lui dit Dumbledore en la voyant.  
  
« Bonjour Albus » répondit-elle avec un mince sourire en s'assoyant.  
  
Puis se servant un gobelet de jus de citrouille, elle se pencha vers le directeur.  
  
« Albus est-ce que Dragana est venue manger ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
  
« Non pas encore » répondit le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose soupira et prit une longue gorgée de jus.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Minerva ? » demanda le directeur.  
  
« Elle m'a menti, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà mangé » répondit-elle. « Je m'inquiète pour elle Albus. Bien sur elle essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il y a toujours cette tristesse dans ces yeux qui la trahit » conclut-elle d'une voix triste.  
  
« Je sais oui » avoua-t-il avec lassitude.  
  
« Vous savez aussi a quoi c'est dû Albus » fit-elle remarquer en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.  
  
« Oui » dit-il en hochant la tête doucement.  
  
« Lui avez-vous parler ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
  
« J'ai essayer » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais d'un côté comme de l'autre je me suis heurté à un mur Si l'un m'a retourné délicatement, l'autre m'a carrément envoyer valser » ajouta-t-il avec un peu de dépit.  
  
« Est-ce que vous savez comment ils en sont arriver là ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard consterné.  
  
« Non, ils sont ainsi depuis leur retour de Chez... »  
  
« Oui, ça va inutile de me dire son nom » le coupa-t-elle avec un mouvement brusque de la main. « Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
« Moi non plus Minerva, mais une chose est sur c'est que cette situation ne peut plus durer, sinon nous allons en perdre un des deux et se ne sera peut- être pas celui qu'on pense » expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Severus ? » demanda McGonagall en relevant un sourcil.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête tristement.  
  
« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il... » chuchota-t-elle  
  
« Je ne sais pas Minerva, j'espère que non, mais je ne suis pas rassurer » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'avantage pour que personne ne les entende. « J'essaie de garder un œil constant sur lui, mais il a apprit depuis le temps à voir mes manœuvres. »  
  
« Je vais vous aider, je le surveillerai aussi » annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme en posant une main sur son bras.  
  
« Bien » acquiesça-t-il en lui tapotant la main. « Nous ne serons pas trop de deux. »  
  
« Nous allons avoir une charmante réunion ce soir » lança la vieille femme sur un ton sarcastique en se saisissant d'une corbeille à pain.  
  
« Oui en effet » soupira le directeur.  
  
Le maître des potions était assied dans la salle de réunion, attendant avec appréhension le début de la réunion. Il ne s'était pas retrouver face à elle depuis plus de quatre, ils se rencontraient quelques fois dans les corridors, mais n'échangeaient pas le moindre mot et ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Les professeurs discutaient entre eux, attendant que tous y soit. Il ne manquait qu'elle et Sinistra et selon les chaises libres, il ne restait que deux endroits où elle aurait pu s'asseoir. En face de lui et entre Dumbledore et Flitwick. C'est sur cette constations qu'il vit le professeur Sinistra entré. Lui jetant un vague regard, elle se dirigea vers l'autre chaise, entre Flitwick et Dumbledore et il soupira.  
  
« Bon il ne manque plus que Dragana et nous pourrons commencer » annonça Dumbledore en se frottant les mains. « Ha ! Justement en parlant du loup » ajouta-t-il en la voyant entrer.  
  
« Bonsoir »  
  
« Bonsoir » répondirent quelques-uns d'entre eux avec un sourire.  
  
Le maître des potions releva les yeux à peine une seconde pour constater qu'elle scrutait la table des yeux, apparemment à la recherche d'une place le plus éloigner possible de lui. Dans un soupir presque qu'inaudible, la jeune femme prit place en face de lui, essayant de faire abstraction des regards bourrés de sous-entendu que se lançait le directeur et son adjointe. « Ils l'ont sûrement fait exprès » grogna Dragana pour elle- même.  
  
« Si vous voulez bien procéder Minerva » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.  
  
La directrice de Gryffondor prit aussitôt la parole, expliquant comment ils allaient procéder pour cette réunion. Severus était un habituer de ce genre de réunion, il avait cesser de l'écouter à : Voici ce que nous allons faire ce soir. « Elle raconte le même baratin à chaque année » songea-t-il en bougeant impatiemment sur sa chaise. Son regard s'accrocha alors sur Dragana, qui semblait écouter McGonagall impassiblement. Il fut surprit de ce qu'il vit, c'était la première fois depuis quatre mois qu'il s'arrêtait à la détaillé. La jeune femme avait toujours eut ce que les gens appelle une silhouette svelte, quelqu'un qui n'est pas maigre, ni ronde, seulement la silhouette de quelqu'un qui semble en santé et débordant d'énergie. Elle en était loin à présent, ces joues s'étaient creusées, son teint était sombre, ces traits tendus et elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il était choqué, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était lorsqu'elle était chez...   
  
« Severus ? » l'appela McGonagall.  
  
« Oui ? » répondit-il en détachant son regarde de la jeune femme pour se concentré sur sa collègue.  
  
« J'ai toute votre attention ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir et avec un léger sourire satisfait, elle retourna à la lecture du document qu'elle avait commencé.  
  
« Neville Londubat à fait une demande pour défenses contre les forces du mal, herboristerie, métamorphose et potions » lut-elle.  
  
« Potion » s'étonna Rogue. « C'est pas sérieux ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
« Oui, Severus c'est sérieux » répondit la vieille femme d'un air pincé.  
  
« Il est plus courageux que je ne le croyais » souffla Sinistra d'un ton moqueur.  
  
« Oui, un courage tout à fait Gryffondorien. Celui qui frise le ridicule » siffla le maître des potions avec dédain.  
  
« Merci Severus je crois que nous avons comprit votre point de vue » coupa Dumbledore avec un regard sévère.  
  
« Dragana ? » demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Pour moi c'est d'accord, Neville est un peu hésitant lors des clubs de duel, mais quand on l'encourage, il est capable de grande chose. »  
  
McGonagall en prit note et se tourna vers le professeur Chourave pour prendre sa réponse.  
  
« Oui, pour moi aussi c'est d'accord. »  
  
« Severus, vous ne changez pas d'idée ? » demanda McGonagall sans lever la tête de ces feuilles.  
  
« Absolument pas, ce serait ridicule. Ce garçon a fait exploser plus de chaudron que j'ai pu en posséder pour mon propre usage » ironisa-t-il.  
  
« Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à lui crier dessus ce serait peut- être différent » ronchonna Dragana.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
« J'ai dis que si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à lui crier dessus ce serait peut-être différent » répéta la jeune femme plus fortement, déclenchant des sourires de part et d'autre de la table.  
  
« Allons donc, la seule différence possible, c'est encore plus d'explosion » lança-t-il avec mépris.  
  
« Vous êtes cynique » commenta-t-elle avec autant de mépris.  
  
« Peut-être, mais le cynisme est une forme de réalisme » répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Je peux cependant concevoir que quand on croit que tout le monde à un bon côté, ceci puisse être perçu comme un crime » conclut-il avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
« Rassurez-vous » siffla-t-elle. « J'ai mi du temps à le comprendre, mais j'ai finalement comprit qu'il y en a qui resteront des ordures jusqu'au bout. Quelqu'un m'y a aider » ajouta-t-elle, ces yeux virant aux blancs.  
  
Rogue avait remarqué et il savait à quoi c'était dû. Ces yeux changeait de couleur chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, c'était généralement aussi après que c'est yeux aient changé de couleur qu'elle attaquait.  
  
« Vo... »  
  
« Nous disions donc » le coupa McGonagall aussitôt pour mettre fin tout de suite à cet échange de bon procéder. « Non pour potion, oui pour métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et herboristerie. C'est bien ça ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit Chourave d'une voix timide en regardant ces deux collègues qui se défiaient du regard.  
  
Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait craindre le plus, les deux semblait près à se sauter dessus.  
  
« Voilà c'est tout pour les Gryffondors » annonça McGonagall en relevant la tête.  
  
Elle vit alors, pourquoi personne ne parlait. Severus et Dragana semblait tenter d'exterminer l'autre par un simple coup d'œil. Elle échangea un regard plein d'exaspération avec le directeur et celui-ci prit la parole.  
  
« Severus » l'appela-t-il pour capter son attention.  
  
Le maître des potions rompit le contact visuel et se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Nous allons continuer avec les Serpentards si vous le voulez bien » lui dit Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes.  
  
Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt en ouvrant un dossier et en commençant la lecture. Dragana l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tentant seulement de se convaincre de ne pas éclater en sanglot et de fuir cette pièce à toutes jambes. La situation était devenue invivable, elle ne pouvait plus rester, pas ainsi. Comment en étaient-ils arriver là ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il ne pouvait pas seulement lui en vouloir ainsi parce qu'elle était aller le chercher, c'était bien trop stupide. Où peut-être que si...La jeune femme porta une main à sa tête, frottant son front pour faire partir la douleur. « Voilà c'est ça, fait m'en voir de toutes les couleurs toi aussi. Un peu plus un peu moins ce soir de toute façon » grogna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais en grande partie pour le responsable de cette nouvelle vision.  
  
« Dragana ? » l'appela McGonagall.  
  
« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle, relâchant son front rougit.  
  
« Drago Malefoy a fait une demande pour défense contre les forces du mal » renseigna Rogue sèchement. « Vous pourriez suivre un peu, même si je sais que tout ce qui concerne les Serpentards ne vous tien pas vraiment à cœur » ajouta-t-il d'une voix fielleuse.  
  
Dragana prit quelques secondes pour accuser le choc.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle simplement.  
  
« C'est ridicule » commenta Sinistra « Vous allez former à un niveau supérieur un enfant qui deviendra sans aucun doute un mangemort. »  
  
« Sinistra cessez donc de dire des absurdités » siffla Rogue entre ces dents.  
  
« Ce ne sont pas des absurdités » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. « Puis-je aimablement vous rappeler qui est son père. »  
  
« Justement, nous parlons ici de Drago et non de Lucius » coupa Dragana avant qu'elle en rajoute. « À la différence de certain de mes collègues, je me refuse à juger un enfant en fonction de ces parents. Malefoy est très douer, il fera donc partit de ma sélection, peu importe s'il doit devenir mangemort, auror ou cracmol. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec Dragana » appuya Flitwick. « Nous ne pouvons pas exclure un enfant pour les choix de ces parents, ce ne serait pas équitable et de plus rien nous dit qu'il deviendra mangemort. »  
  
« C'est un Serpentard » ajouta-t-elle comme ci cela expliquait tout.  
  
Severus et Dragana lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, ils semblaient tout les deux près à bondirent sur elle, mais ce fut McGonagall qui prit la parole.  
  
« Allons, je crois que cette conversation prends des propos complètement grotesques. N'importe lequel des élèves de cette école pourraient devenir un mangemort et ce peu importe sa maison. Contentons-nous des notes pour juger. »  
  
« Alors selon ces notes, il est accepter » lança Dragana d'un ton tranchant.  
  
Le reste de la réunion se passa rapidement puisque l'animosité régnante dans la pièce suffisait d'elle-même à faire taire tout commentaire. Elle se termina à peine une heure plus tard. Quelques professeur restèrent pour prendre un thé, mais Dragana partie en flèche pour regagner ces appartements. Elle avait au moins comprit une chose ce soir : La rage de Rogue semblait seulement diriger contre elle, Drago n'était pas toucher par la situation. Dans ces appartements, elle prit place devant la cheminée. Son regard se perdit rapidement dans les flammes. Elle aurait voulu le détester comme il semblait la détester à présent, mais c'était seulement de la rage. Tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle avait sentit monté en elle la colère, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se précipiter sur lui pour pouvoir le ruer de coup. Pouvoir lui faire mal comme il lui faisait mal, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait fondu en larmes au premier coup porter, n'espérant plus qu'une chose, pouvoir se blottir dans ces bras. Elle ne le détestait pas, non, elle ne le détesterait jamais, pas après tout ce temps.  
  
*******flash-back************************************  
  
Dragana était assied à son pupitre entrain de faire des devoirs. Un bouillonnement la fit sortir de sa concentration et elle leva la tête. Le maître des potions était entrain de brasser légèrement sa potion, alors que de l'autre main il tournait délicatement les pages d'un vieux grimoire. Ce mouvement était agile et empli de douceur. Sa pâle main élancée et élégante tournait les pages en les effleurants doucement du bout de ces longs doigts. Des ces mains, Dragana remonta vers ces épaules, s'arrêtant pour la première fois à détaillé son professeur. Il avait une silhouette élancée, grande et mince, toute en finesse. Son corps semblait avoir été pensé pour s'acquitter de tâche ardue et délicate comme la préparation de potion. Seulement il était aussi doter de tout ce qu'il faut pour imposer le respect, une grande taille, ainsi qu'une bonne carrure d'épaule, pas excessive, mais s'alliant parfaitement à sa stature tout en élégance. Dragana avait longtemps cru qu'elle aimait être ici pour échapper aux autres, mais après s'être rendu compte qu'elle aimait être ici plus que dans le bureau du directeur elle en avait conclut que c'était parce que les chaudrons bouillonnent et l'odeur d'herbe dont cette pièce était imbibée lui rappelait son père et sa grand-mère. Elle en était récemment venue à la conclusion, après avoir cesser de se mentir, que c'était pour lui qu'elle aimait être ici. Restait seulement à savoir pourquoi et c'est ce qu'elle essayait de comprendre en ce moment, alors que ces yeux le détaillait.  
  
« Vous savez fini ? » demanda-t-il, la faisant sortir de ces pensées.  
  
« prit la main dans le sac » se dit-elle honteuse en avalant de travers.  
  
« Euh... »  
  
« Avez-vous fini vos devoirs ? » demanda-t-il sans relever la tête.  
  
« ouf ! » soupira-t-elle pour elle-même soulagé.  
  
« Presque, je me relis » mentit-elle, les joues rougies en regardant son parchemin.  
  
« Bien, lorsque vous aurez fini, vous pourrez venir me donner un coup de main. »  
  
« Je peux venir tout de suite, si vous voulez » proposa-t-elle avec empressement. « Je me relirai plus tard. De toute façon ce devoir n'est qu'à remettre vendredi. »  
  
« Très bien, venez alors. »  
  
Dragana s'approcha rapidement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire autre chose que ces devoirs. Elle se pencha un peu sur le chaudron pour confirmer ces doutes.  
  
« Potion Subleviare ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment...vous avez regarder dans le grimoire ? » demanda-t-il de son air inquisiteur.  
  
« Non, l'odeur » avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
  
« Votre père... »  
  
Il stoppa rapidement, ne voulant pas de nouveau ramener sur le tapis ce sujet qui semblait toujours si douloureux pour elle.  
  
« Oui j'ai appris jeune à reconnaître l'odeur particulière de l'essence de Melaleuca » dit-elle un brin sarcastique.  
  
La potion Subleviare, était un anti-douleur très efficace contre les douleurs dû au Doloris. Le père de Dragana étant un mangemort y avait souvent eut recours.  
  
« Je suis désolé » dit-il rapidement d'un ton agacer en ajoutant l'ingrédient suivant.  
  
« Non ça va. Cela mets plutôt utile tout compte fait, ainsi je peux impressionne mon professeur de potion par mon très grand savoir » dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
  
« Donnez-moi dont les feuilles de mûrier sauvage, au lieu de dire des sottises jeune fille » grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Oui professeur » dit-elle en riant.  
  
Dragana s'étira et attrapa le pot de feuille. Elle en sortit quelques-unes et les lui tendit. Il se tourna vers elle. En voyant qu'elle lui tendait trois feuilles, exactement le nombres nécessaire et qu'elle souriait avec espièglerie, il eut un tic de la bouche. Seulement lorsqu'il prit les feuilles et que sa main toucha doucement celle de la jeune fille. Le sourire de Dragana s'estompa et elle comprit, son regard plongé dans les yeux noirs, pourquoi elle aimait être ici. « Oh Merlin ! Je suis...Je suis a...Je suis amoureuse de lui ! »  
  
******** Fin du flash-back ***************************  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir, Dragana se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fallait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, puis commença l'écriture d'une lettre. Elle se releva quinze minutes plus tard, lettre en main et se dirigea vers son armoire où elle prit le journal de Salazard Serpentard. Regardant le tout dans ces mains, elle prit une dernière grande inspiration et quitta ces appartements.  
  
Elle cogna quelques minutes plus tard sur la lourde porte du bureau du directeur.  
  
« Entrez » entendit-elle aussitôt.  
  
Elle poussa la porte et entra.  
  
« Bonsoir Dragana » lui dit-il avec un sourire avenant.  
  
« Bonsoir monsieur » répondit-elle en s'approchant de son bureau.  
  
« Assieds-toi je t'en pris » proposa-t-il en lui montrant une chaise d'un mouvement de la main.  
  
« Non, merci, ça va » le remercia-t-elle avec un mince sourire. « Je suis seulement venu vous porter ceci » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le journal et la lettre.  
  
Reconnaissant le livre au premier coup d'œil, il le déposa sur son bureau et porta son attention sur la lettre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda-t-il en la dépliant.  
  
« Ma lettre de démission, monsieur » répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Il arrêta son mouvement et reposa la lettre avec le journal.  
  
« Dragana je n'accepterai pas cette lettre » lui dit-il doucement.  
  
« Que vous l'acceptiez ou pas monsieur ne changera rien au fait. À la fin de l'année je dévoilerai qui je suis au monde sorcier et je quitterai Poudlard » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis désolé de vous laissez encore un fois ce poste vacant sur les bras, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »  
  
« C'est à cause de Severus, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant par- dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Non, monsieur, je n'aurai simplement pas la patiente d'endurer les élèves une autre année » mentit-elle. « Je n'ai pas la vocation, je l'ai découvert cette année. »  
  
« Dragana, je sais que tu me mens » lui dit doucement le vieil homme en se levant. « Je l'ai vu à mainte reprise dans tes yeux que tu aimais ton travail et cela paraît aussi dans les notes et le comportement des élèves, alors si tu veux que j'accepte ta démission dis-moi la vérité. »  
  
La jeune femme détourna les yeux, mais ne prononça pas l'ombre d'un mot.  
  
« Avez-vous essayer de vous parler ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant elle.  
  
« Il n'y a plus rien à dire » grogna-t-elle les dents serrées.  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon avis, si c'était le cas tu ne fuirais pas » fit-il remarquer doucement.  
  
« Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez » lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
  
Elle se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la sortie et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle claqua la porte violemment derrière et dévala les marches à toute vitesse. « Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de me croire ? Non bien sur que non, il fallait qu'il appuie sur le bobo » ironisa-t-elle avec rage.  
  
Tapis dans un coin, un petit chat gris avait tout entendu. Il sortit de l'ombre après le passage de la jeune femme et prit la direction des cachots. Quelques minutes plus tard il reprit forme humaine et frappa à la porte du maître des potions.  
  
- « Entrez » ragea la voix de l'autre côté.  
  
Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte et se dirigea aussitôt vers son directeur de maison.  
  
« Vous êtes content j'espère » cracha-t-il en se plantant devant son bureau.  
  
« Je vous suggère de changer ton immédiatement Malefoy » siffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en relevant la tête. « Et maintenant expliquez-moi la raison tardive de votre intrusion plus qu'inopportune dans mon bureau. »  
  
« Elle va partir » lâcha Drago avec colère. « Vous êtes content ? C'est ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Malefoy je vous aies déjà dit de changer de ton » rugit-il en se levant.  
  
« Non, je ne changerai pas de ton » cria-t-il. « Dragana va partir et c'est entièrement de votre faute. »  
  
« Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, une expression dubitative se dépeignant sur son visage.  
  
« Ne faites pas semblant de tomber des nus » lâcha Drago avec méprit. « C'est ce que vous tenter de faire depuis des mois, vous avez été méprisant avec elle, odieux même et là elle va partir. »  
  
« Malefoy taisez-vous immédiatement » ordonna Rogue le visage crispé. « Votre cousine ne partira pas, allons donc c'est ridicule. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? » demanda-t-il en avançant vers son professeur. « Alors pourquoi elle vient de remettre sa lettre de démission à Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Elle a fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendu.  
  
« Elle a remit sa lettre de démission, à l'instant, je les ai entendus » répondit Drago laconiquement.  
  
« Et sous quel motif ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lugubre.  
  
« Elle a prétexter qu'elle n'aurait pas la patience d'endurer les élèves une autre année, mais je sais que c'est faux c'est vous qu'elle ne peut plus supporté » dit-il le regard haineux  
  
« Elle vous l'a dit ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix maussade.  
  
« Non, depuis que vous êtes revenu de là-bas que vous ne vous parlez plus, pas besoin d'être devint » dit-il d'une voix fielleuse. « Et de plus peut- être que vous, vous avez les yeux plein de merde, mais pour ceux qui ce souci d'elle c'est évident qu'elle ne va pas bien depuis ce temps » ajouta- t-il, une expression hostile sur le visage  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous conseille de vous calmer avant d'écoper d'une retenue » siffla Rogue d'un ton menaçant en avançant vers lui.  
  
« Mais enfin que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'elle vous en veuilles comme ça ? » hurla Drago.  
  
« Ça suffit » hurla le maître des potions plus fort encore en l'agrippant par le collet et en le plaquant sur le mur. « 50 points seront enlever à votre maison pour votre impolitesse. Maintenant je vous conseille de sortir d'ici avant que je penses à vous expulsé du collège. Toute cette affaire ne vous regarde pas » ajouta-t-il en le relâchant pour qu'il puisse partir.  
  
Le jeune Malefoy n'en fit rien, au contraire il revint à la charge.  
  
« Non, c'est vrai, elle ne me regarde pas » cracha-t-il le visage rigide. « J'ai tout laissé tombé, j'ai renié ma famille, j'ai mis en danger ma vie pour vous deux... »  
  
« Il n'y jamais eut de nous deux » cria-t-il en pointant la porte. « Vous vous êtes inventer des histoires autour de celle que je vous ai raconter. Maintenant sortez d'ici. »  
  
Drago ne bougea pas, mais se calma, il reprit son air hautain, son air de Malefoy.  
  
« Arrivez-vous encore vraiment à vous faire croire que vous ne ressentez rien pour Dragana ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante. « Ou c'est seulement pour lui faire du mal ? Vous avez trouver un autre passe temps pour remplacer ceux que vous aviez quand vous étiez mangemort. »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais entendu autant d'ineptie dans...»  
  
« Des inepties ? Vous croyez ? Vous savez que j'ai raison, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas laisser autant s'attacher à vous pour la repousser maintenant. »  
  
« Dehors » rugit-il en ouvrant la porte  
  
« Dumbledore vous donnait une belle excuse en disant que vous faisiez ça pour protéger votre couverture, mais maintenant je sais que c'est faux, c'est ce que vous êtes vraiment, un monstre » conclut-il avec mépris en sortant.  
  
« Vous l'avez votre retenu » vociféra le maître des potions après sa sortie.  
  
« Expulser moi dont, ce sera plus simple puisque de toute façon je partirai avec elle » ironisa Drago par-dessous son épaule en s'éloignant.  
  
Rogue claqua la porte avec force et colère, en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Il fit ensuite plusieurs fois l'aller retour de son bureau en respirant bruyamment. Il était très en colère «espèce de petit morveux qui ne connaît rien à rien » susurra-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'arrêtant finalement devant la cheminée. « Comment a-t-il oser ? ». Sans crier gare, il prit une tasse et l'envoya se percuter contre le mur dans un geste rageur, puis de dépit, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il serra les dents et les poings, essayant de se convaincre de ne pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour un gamin insolant, il prit quelques grandes inspirations. Une fois redevenu à peu près à la normal, c'est à dire, plus près de l'agacement que de la colère, il soupira bruyamment. Il se pencha vers l'avant, appuya ces coudes sur ces genoux et se frotta les tempes pour essayer de chasser un mal de tête naissant. Il passa une main lasse dans ces cheveux, se redressa et se cala dans le fauteuil. Il enleva le coussin, qui contre son rein le gênait et le posa sur ces genoux. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation des motifs de celui-ci et en jouant inconsciemment avec un fil qui pendait, il fit un bon de douze années dans ces souvenirs.  
  
**************Flash-back*****************************  
  
« Vous devriez vite remonter à votre chambre pour préparer vos bagages » dit-il en rangeant une partition.  
  
« Ils sont déjà prêts » annonça-t-elle d'une voix sans éclat en refermant l'étui de son violon.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, pour regagner son bureau, la jeune fille sur ces talons.  
  
« Il fait drôle de penser qu'il y a beaucoup de personne que je vois peut- être pour la dernière fois » lança Dragana alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau.  
  
« Mademoiselle Serpã, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de rationnel, toujours très réfléchi et surtout parce que vous ne donnez pas dans la sensiblerie » dit-il en brassant d'une manière irriter, des papiers qui étaient éparpiller sur son bureau.  
  
Il sentait sa présence juste à ces côtés, probablement pour la dernière fois et bien qu'il tentait de s'en montrer complètement indifférent, il y avait une étrange sensation qui lui broyait l'estomac. Devant l'absence de commentaire, il se redressa pour en connaître la raison. Il trouva le regard bleu-blanc de son élève qui le scrutait, de ce regard nouveau qu'il n'avait vu que quelques fois, voilé et indéchiffrable. Il était persuadé que ce regard voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Au moment où il s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, plus pour sortir de cette situation inexplicablement inconfortable que pour meubler le silence, elle fit un léger sourire.  
  
« Alors je tenterai de ne pas tomber dans la sensiblerie en vous disant simplement que vous allez me manquer professeur » dit-elle d'une voix douce à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.  
  
Puis sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu s'attendre à un tel geste, elle posa une main légère sur son torse et se hissa pour atteindre sa joue où doucement elle déposa un baiser.  
  
« Merci » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
Elle s'écarta ensuite, mais sans retirer sa main.  
  
« Pour tout » ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Avec un mince sourire, elle détourna les yeux et retira sa main. Elle attrapa son violon, qu'elle avait déposé sur une chaise, puis le regarda à nouveau. Il était toujours figer, incapable de dire un mot, ou ne le voulant tout simplement pas. Il ne savait pas, ni ce qu'il aurait dû dire, ni s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à dire, mais il était sur d'une chose cependant son visage devait afficher une expression de pure incrédulité. Elle tourna les talons et doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle sembla hésiter un moment, mais l'ouvrit finalement.  
  
« Au revoir professeur » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en sortant.  
  
« Au revoir » dit-il d'une voix presque qu'inaudible.  
  
Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, il resta là, planter au beau milieu de son bureau, les bras ballant. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle aussi allait lui manquer, c'était la pure vérité, mais malgré tout il l'avait regarder partir sans rien dire, il était rester de marbre. Lui aurait-il été possible de son montrer plus froid ? Il songea qu'étant ce qu'il est, il trouverait toujours un moyen. «Allons donc, ressaisis-toi » se dit-il en prenant place sur sa chaise. « Elle t'a surprise, c'est tout, c'est pour ça que tu es rester comme ça. Oui c'est ça, j'étais surpris et de toute façon ce n'est qu'une élève qui s'en va » trancha-t-il en hochant la tête et en prenant les papiers laisser en plan. « Pourquoi te sens-tu si mal alors ? » demanda cette damnée petite voix qui revenait chaque fois qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre.  
  
*********Fin du Flash-back***************************  
  
« Non, pas cette fois » murmura-t-il en se levant.  
  
D'un geste désinvolte il lança le coussin sur le fauteuil et sortit de sa poche ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une montre de poche au premier regard, mais c'était en réalité le plus brillant enchantement qu'il est réussi. Il l'avait conçu treize ans auparavant, lorsque Dragana était encore étudiante. Cela lui permettait de savoir en tout temps où elle était et si elle était en danger, la montre se mettait à vibrer. C'était l'idéal pour assurer sa sécurité. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une volute de fumer s'en échappa et monta dans les aires pour devenir une forme en trois dimensions représentant le château. Il chercha des yeux le point noir qui devait représenter la jeune femme.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche dans une salle de combat à onze heures le soir ? » marmonna-t-il en refermant la montre.  
  
La replaçant dans sa poche, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta ces appartements d'un pas décider.  
  
Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de combat en question. C'était une salle qui avait été conçue il y a longtemps pour entraîner les classes de défenses contre les forces du mal au combat. Elle avait été ensorcelée par le professeur Atrius, les armures qui y étaient lui répondaient au doigt et à l'œil autrefois, attaquant les élèves qui devaient apprendre à se défendre. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans cette salle, en fait depuis qu'il n'avait plus eut de cours de défenses. Il avait pensé à tort que cette salle n'était plus active depuis la mort du professeur, mais il était bien évidant en entendant les bruits de grincement et de chocs contre le métal que cette pièce avait gardé toutes ces propriétés. En poussant la porte entrebâiller, ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois, de son tableau le professeur Atrius gérait l'attaque mener contre la jeune femme. Il avait souvenir d'avoir eut une fois à se battre contre deux armures en même temps, lors de l'un de ces cours, avec pour seule allié, sa baguette. La jeune femme, elle, se battait contre 12 armures, quelques-unes armée d'épée et d'autre de lance. Elle était armée de sa baguette et de son épée et les repoussait, avec tout les sorts et les coups d'épée qu'elle pouvait leur décocher.  
  
« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda une voix à ces côtés.  
  
Rogue tourna la tête pour apercevoir le baron sanglant qui flottait à ces côtés et regardait le combat avec intérêt.  
  
« Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelqu'un en affronter autant en même temps » murmura le fantôme.  
  
Rogue n'émit aucun commentaire et observa de nouveau le combat.  
  
« Mademoiselle Serpã vous êtes rapide, mais trop douce. Rappelez-vous qui sont vos ennemis, ne leur laissez pas la chance de se relever » lança le professeur Atrius de son tableau.  
  
En réaction à ce commentaire la jeune femme enfonça son épée dans l'abdomen d'une armure et lança un sort qu'il ne reconnut pas à une autre qui tomba au sol, dans un bruit de casserole qu'on frappe ensemble.  
  
« Beaucoup mieux » commenta Atrius. « Seulement il y en a d'autre qui arrive » ajouta-t-il en déplaçant trois nouvelles armures.  
  
La jeune femme qui avait enlever sa cape et attacher ces cheveux, grogna légèrement à la vu des nouveaux arrivants, mais bondit sur le côté pour les attendre en envoyant une autre armure se fracasser contre un mur.  
  
« Elle fait ça souvent ? » demanda Rogue au Baron.  
  
« Oh, elle l'a toujours fait, autant lorsqu'elle était étudiante que depuis qu'elle est devenue professeur » répondit-il. « On atteint pas ce niveau en quelque mois, mais il faut dire que son niveau est beaucoup plus élevé depuis son retour. Elle a dû continuer à s'entraîner et apprendre de nouveau sort pendant son absence. Ce n'est plus seulement un adversaire redoutable, elle est maintenant dangereuse » conclut-il avec un sourire amuser alors que la jeune femme démembrait une armure, envoyant les morceaux aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
  
« Dépêchez-vous mademoiselle, il faut vous débarrasser des ces mangemorts avant que n'arrive leur maître » lui intima Atrius les bras croisés.  
  
Elle fit une roulade et trancha les jambes d'une armure.  
  
« La plus part de ces hommes n'ont pas le niveau de vos armures professeur » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en créant un bouclier de Merlin pour empêcher une lance de l'atteindre.  
  
« Wow ! » s'exclama le baron sanglant.  
  
Le maître des potions qui venait de voir la lance ricocher sur le bouclier, laissa un léger soupir de soulagement franchir c'est lèvres.  
  
« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux » souffla-t-il.  
  
« Mais non, voyons, ça en donne l'impression, mais rien ne va l'atteindre. C'est le professeur Atrius qui contrôle tout et elle est protéger. Toute personne qui entre dans cette salle est protéger contre les lances et les épées des armures. Croyez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore aurait donné son aval pour une telle pièce sinon ? »  
  
Rogue se sentit ridicule pour une seconde, bien sur que non, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais autoriser une telle salle s'il y avait eut un danger réel. « De plus si elle avait réellement été en danger ma montre aurait vibrer » ajouta-t-il pour lui même avec exaspération.  
  
« Et de toute façon, entre vous et moi, je doute qu'il y aurait un danger véritable pour elle, même sans la protection » ajouta le baron. « Elle a débuté ce combat quelques secondes avant votre arrivé et il y a déjà huit armures sur un total de quinze, parterre. »  
  
« Mademoiselle Serpã, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ces armures ne sont- elles pas déjà vaincu ? » demanda le tableau d'un ton sournois.  
  
« Parce que je suis en colère et que vous m'agacer » répondit-elle laconiquement en démembrant une nouvelle armure.  
  
« Et que faut-il faire dans ces moments ? » demanda Atrius au moment où une armure ce précipitait sur elle.  
  
« En faire abstraction » répondit-elle en envoyant du même coup deux armures contre un mur.  
  
« Bien, alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? »  
  
La jeune femme se renfrogna, mais son regard qui était jusqu'alors rester blanc reprit une douce teinte bleue et elle attaqua les armures restantes avec plus de calme. Le maître des potions était soufflé. Le baron avait raison, elle était dangereuse. Son épée et sa baguette en duo devenaient des armes redoutables qu'elle utilisait avec brio.  
  
« Vous avez vu ce bouclier ! » s'exclama le baron. « C'est incroyable ! »  
  
« Hum, hum. »  
  
« Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui peuvent invoquer un bouclier de Merlin dans un délai aussi bref en plein combat ? » demanda le baron. « Moi quand j'y arrivais, je dis bien quand j'y arrivais, cela me demandais beaucoup plus de temps. »  
  
« Moi aussi » avoua Rogue un peu à contre cœur en regardant le bouclier vert émeraude scintillant de Dragana.  
  
Il ne restait plus que deux armures debout. Elles venaient toutes les deux vers elle, une par derrière et l'autre de face. La jeune femme sembla jauger la situation en se mettant sur le côté et en les observant à tour de rôle en une fraction de seconde. D'un rapide mouvement de son épée, elle trancha la tête de celle venant par-devant, puis continuant son mouvement en se penchant pour éviter l'épée, elle fit un croc en jambes à la deuxième qui s'affala sur le dos. Elle se releva rapidement et elle lui enfonça son épée en plein cœur, mettant ainsi fin à ce combat.  
  
« Vous en avez mis du temps » commenta Atrius en renvoyant toutes les armures en rang contre le mur. « Que vous arrive-t-il ce soir ? »  
  
« Je suis contrarier » répondit-elle à mi-voix, essoufflé, en rangeant sa baguette.  
  
« Beau combat ! » s'exclama le baron en s'approchant, laissant le maître des potions seul dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Merci » dit-elle sans se retourner. « Mais le professeur Atrius à raison, je n'étais pas concentrer. »  
  
« Oh, vous savez moi tant que tout les méchants sont à terre » répliqua le baron avec un geste de la main.  
  
« Oui, ils sont tous parterre, mais elle y serrait parvenu beaucoup plus rapidement si elle avait été ici pour s'entraîner et non pour ce défoulé. »  
  
« Oui » ronchonna Dragana en faisant disparaître son épée.  
  
« Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui veut s'entraîner » lança le baron en se tournant vers la porte où se tenait toujours le maître des potions.  
  
Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de reprendre contenance et de marcher d'un pas vif vers eux avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne et ne le voit.  
  
« Et bien se sera sans moi » marmonna Dragana les dents serrées.  
  
« Je ne suis pas ici pour m'entraîner » les renseigna-t-il de son ton froid et dégager.  
  
« Alors moi je vais allez visiter, la charmante comtesse de Dante » annonça le professeur Atrius avec un sourire peu convenant.  
  
« Oui et moi j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle » lança le baron aussitôt qu'Atrius eut quitter son tableau.  
  
« Vous ne voudriez pas d'abord me rendre un service et emmener son corps loin de moi » chuchota Dragana alors que Rogue s'approchait. « Je sens à nouveau le besoin de me défouler monter en moi. »  
  
« Bonne fin de soirée » répondit le baron avec un sourire en disparaissant dans un mur.  
  
« Ouais » ronchonna Dragana. « il n'y a rien de moins sur » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
« J'ai entendu aux travers des branches que vous aviez donné votre démission » commença Rogue maintenant à sa hauteur.  
  
« Oui, une vieille branche en particulier » renchérit Dragana en maudissant le directeur.  
  
Le maître des potions eut un léger tic de la bouche qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant le visage on ne peut plus dur de la jeune.  
  
« Et donc, sous la nouvelle vous êtes venu manifester votre joie » commença-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais je ne crois pas que votre candidature soit prise en considération cette fois-ci plus qu'elle ne l'a été par le passé » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix assassine.  
  
« D'accord je l'avais chercher et en plus l'entrée en matière n'était pas terrible» se dit Rogue en tentant de rester calme.  
  
« Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai d'autre chose à faire » dit-elle en tendant une main vers sa cape qui vint aussitôt se poser dans sa main.  
  
« Nous devons parler » la coupa-t-il.  
  
« Je crois au contraire qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire » trancha-t-elle en passant à ces côtés.  
  
« Moi je vous dis que nous devons parler » lança-t-il sèchement en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Relâchez mon bras Rogue, ou vous pourriez le regretter » siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, ces yeux virant aux blancs.  
  
« Pas avant que vous m'ayez écouter » grogna-t-il. « Ce qu'elle peut être orgueilleuse » commenta-t-il pour lui-même agacé.  
  
« Et dites-moi donc pourquoi je vous écouterais ? » demanda-t-elle en dégageant son bras d'un mouvement rageur. « Maintenant que nous savons tout les deux de quoi est fait l'autre. Il n'y a aucune raiso... »  
  
Elle s'interrompit, sentant quelque chose la brûler sur son bras. « Le bracelet » pensa-t-elle aussitôt en relevant sa manche pour le découvrir.  
  
« Drago » souffla-t-elle en voyant les écritures rouges qui brillaient maintenant à la surface du bracelet.  
  
« Oui Malefoy est venu me voir » acquiesça-t-il en tentant de chasser la vision du jeune crétin lui déballant tout un assortiment d'effronteries.  
  
« Non, il est en danger » lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie au pas de course.  
  
Voilà c'est tout, laissez-moi une petite review en attendant le prochain chapitre dont le titre est : Les Bocafitahus. Est-ce un oiseau ? une avion ??? Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre lol.  
  
Bye Bye May-Luna 


	18. Les Bocafitahus

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Alors oui, enfin je vous donne ce chapitre. Ne cherchez pas à me crucifier, c'était hors de mon contrôle, c'est le site, mon chapitre était même près avec un jour d'avance. Je réussissais pas à me connecter pour uploader...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr Alors j'upload cette tartine, (oui, oui, on est de retour au long chapitre) en date 6 mars en espérant que vous l'aurez dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
******Note importante*****************  
  
Je l'ai déjà dit, mais là, dans ce chapitre ça devient vraiment important d'en prendre note. Cette fic à été faite à partir des quatre premiers tomes, de quelques rumeurs et des révélations que JKRowling à bien voulu faire sur différent chat aux quels elle a participer. Donc la prophétie n'est pas celle du tome 5. Et disons le tel que c'est : Je n'ai pas voulu m'adapter parce que ça aurait bousiller mes plans à long terme.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Dreyd: Oui j'aimes bien jouer avec vos nerfs ( rires sadiques) alors si je suis douer c'est bien tant mieux. Pour Les Portes je l'ai lu, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne fic et moi aussi j'attend toujours la suite. Pour le dossier, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider, même si en se moment fanfic à des problèmes, habituellement c'est pratique, lol. Bye Bye à la prochaine.  
  
Natacha : O_o drôle de review...euh chez moi aussi la neige tombe...et...euh...pour ta prof de dessin....et bien mes sincères condoléances.  
  
Jenny : Un don ! Non, disons plutôt qu'à force de lire celle des autres, j'ai comprit ce qui faisait chier c'est tout, lol, et je m'efforces de mettre en pratique. Pour les reviews t'as raison, j'ai arrêter de m'en faire, lol, ça va mieux depuis ce temps là, lol. Bye Bye Jen et bonne lecture.  
  
Yume : J'espère bien qu'elle devient de plus en plus intéressante, c'était le but, étant la première d'une possible trilogie c'était en quelque sorte une intro. Alors c'est pour ça que c'était un peu long au début je plaçais mes persos. La voilà la suite, bonne lecture.  
  
Lyranyma : Désolé pour le désespoir, mais c'était hors de mon contrôle, tout comme cette fois-ci. Pour les explications tu as raison, elles s'en viennent, le chapitre 18, 19 et 20 sont pleins d'explications sur tout en fait, c'est ça jusqu'à la fin, mais heureusement y'a pas que ça, je vous réserves plusieurs surprise d'ici la fin de cette partie.  
  
Amy Evans : Merci pour la review. Pour Drago et bien c'est une de mes fantaisies, c'est pas dans les livres. Je me suis dis, comme Dragana est animagus depuis l'âge de 15 ans, non déclaré, alors pourquoi pas le cousin aussi. Le comment il l'est devenu et qui l'a aidé vous le saurez plus tard, lol. Bye Bye et bonne lecture.  
  
Lïael : Sweet Lia ! Oui ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout le pas dénaturer. J'ai souvent peur de le mettre plus doux qu'il ne le serait, même si je crois que même lui un moment donné doit se détendre et laisser tomber le masque. Alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas dénaturer par la suite, le bizou, la déclaration, tout s'en vient et ça franchement, ça me fou les jetons. J'ai peur que tout le travail fait jusqu'ici prenne une débarque, mais bon je prends mon courage à deux mains je peux décidément pas faire ça à Dragana. J'espère que tu me laissera une petite review au chapitre 19, pour le bizou pour me donner ton avis. Pour les altercations, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause de mon tempérament bouillonnant, mais ça coules de source. J'ai un côté aussi...disons le : chienne que lui, lol. La subtilité en moins des fois, je parles pour lui bien sur, moi je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus subtile.. O_~ Pour le coup du "Je démissionne" Non, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle elle le fait. She's not a tricky woman, elle ne joue pas de jeu quand il s'agit de Sevy et surtout pas pour l'attirer dans ces filets, parce qu'à quelques part elle a peur qu'il y tombe. Séquelle de son séjour chez Voldy. Vous allez avoir plus de détail plus loin... En tout cas Bye Bye et bonne lecture.  
  
Servina Roguette : Tu reviens en force ! lol. Pour le "d'un autre côté, elle l'a peut-être mérité, il a dû souffrir le petit Sevy" Et Bien je m'insurge, parce que plus clairement à la fin du chapitre 16, ce qu'il lui dit : C'est que s'il l'avait connu comme il l'a connaît maintenant, il aurait pu supporter le fait que Voldy l'a séquestrer et violé pendant deux semaines. Cette phrases m'a écorcher quand je l'ai écrit et j'ai même pas oser me mettre à la place de Dragana, lol, parce que le titre du chapitre 17 n'aurait pas été Desarroi, mais quelque chose de plus Dark, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour Drago non, t'a pas manqué un chapitre, c'est du tout nouveau tout beau. Je veux pas trop en parler, parce que probablement que ça va avoir une certaine importance dans la suite. Pour les flash-back, je suis contente que ça plaise, je mets beaucoup de temps à les pensés et à les écrire, c'est l'évolution d'hier pour en arriver à leur relation actuelle, alors qu'en tu dis on comprend. Je suis toute émoustiller, parce que c'est ça le but, lol. Et voilà, alors je te laisse sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour la review.  
  
Lou4 : Est-ce que tu sais quoi ? Avec les bugs sur fanfic, j'ai reçu t'a review au bas mot 35 fois, lol., alors y'avait pas de danger que de t'oublie. Pour Drago, ben non, je vais pas le faire mourir, pov'chou, y'a encore plein de chose à faire. Il va avoir une plus grande importance dans la suite, tellement grande que si je le fais mourir y'a plus de suite, lol.. Merci pour la review Bye Bye.  
  
Snape4ever1 : Pour motiver, les reviews ça motive ! Quand j'ai reçu ta troisième review, j'étais devant mon écran à chercher comment tourner la scène de la réunion de prof. Après avoir rit, pendant 15 minutes de ta review, je me suis remise au travail et la scène que tu as lu à été pondu en ½ heure. Pour les marsupiaux de Corée, oui, oui je suis sur, lol. Pour l'ambiance, non moi, non plus je l'aurais pas supporter, j'aurais donné ma démission bien avant elle, lol. Pour les explications sur le comportement de notre homme et bien ça commence dans ce chapitre...et ça finit dans l'autre ( parce que encore une fois je vais couper où il faut pas)...et ensuite et bien ça s'étend au chapitre 20, lol. Pour le qui va sauter sur qui et bien je crois que le dernier bout du chapitre 17 donne la réponse...mais la personne qui va le faire va devoir pédaler, ça c'est sur car il y a un beau gâchis à ramasser. Merci pour les deux flash-back ça me fait plaisir, guimauve dégoulinante de romantisme, attends au chapitre 19 tu vas littéralement fondre, lol. Bye Bye et bonne lecture. Oh ! Et merci de m'avoir référer quelque lecteur, c'est chouette !.  
  
Moony : Vraiment ? Elle peut être menacante ? Je vais me surveiller alors, lol. Parfait ! Wow, je suis contente, comme je le disais plus haut à Lïael, j'ai souvent eut peur de le déformer, alors je suis soulagé de voir que plusieurs personne le trouve aussi vrai que nature. Kidnapper ? Euh...non...non...Bon... ben... ok. Bye Bye ( May-Luna qui part à la course vérifier s'il est toujours enfermé, lol ) Merci pour la review et j'espère que t'auras le temps de m'en laisser une autre entre deux repas O_~.  
  
Nomimie : La voilà la suite et Merci pour la review.  
  
Bon j'espère que j'ai pas oublier personne, avec les troubles de ffnet disons que j'ai eu de la difficulté à mettre la main sur mes reviews, lol, mais en voyant qu'il y en a 12 probablement qu'elles sont tous là. Alors un gros merci à toutes.  
  
**** Deuxième petite note******  
  
Pour ce chapitre je fais un petit spéciale, une petite dédicace à Snape4ever1 qui a exprimer le souhait de voir ce que vous allez voir dans ce chapitre. Je t'avais dis que tu aurais quelque chose que tu voulais d'ici au Bizou, alors voilà.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Les Bocafitahus  
  
Dragana descendait en trombe vers les cachots, le maître des potions sur ces talons. Elle ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait Drago. À cette heure-ci, il aurait théoriquement dû être dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentard entrain de dormir comme un loir. Alors pourquoi son bracelet lui indiquait-il qu'il était en danger ? se demanda-t-elle en s'engageant dans le couloir qui devait les conduire à la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Anaconda » lança aussitôt Rogue, essouffler.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et ils allaient s'y introduire quand ils entendirent des voix derrière eux.  
  
« Non, mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin. Je ne te dirai rien du tout Potter. »  
  
Dragana reconnu aussitôt la voix de Drago et se retourna pour voir Harry Potter qui le malmenait un peu en tirant sur sa robe de sorcier, apparemment pour l'entraîner vers une classe désaffecter.  
  
« Potter » rugit Rogue d'une voix ténébreuse en s'approchant d'eux toute cape dehors.  
  
« Professeur Rogue je...je... » bafouilla Harry en relâchant Malefoy.  
  
« Oui cette fois vous avez besoin d'avoir une bonne explication Potter » siffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en s'approchant toujours de plus en plus.  
  
Dragana marchait à ces côtés, la main sur le cœur en tentant de calmer la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir. « Merlin ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! » se dit-elle pour elle-même en soupirant de soulagement. Ils ne leur restaient qu'environs cinq mètres à parcourir lorsque Dragana vit un filament blanc transparent sortir du mur. Le filament se clarifia sous ces yeux, alors qu'elle ralentissait le pas en concentrant son attention sur lui. Il passa du filament à un tentacule, blanc, mais de moins en moins translucide. Puis elle en vit un deuxième. Cela ressemblait à un fantôme.. « Peut-être que c'est Peeves qui s'apprête à faire un mauvais coup » se dit-elle en plissant les yeux. « Non c'est ridicule Peeves n'a pas de trucs du genre » conclut-elle. Au même moment, le restant de la chose à qui appartenait les deux tentacules franchit le mur. Dragana ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Une créature blanche de près de sept pieds de haut, semblable à un spectre, se tenait derrière les deux garçons en agitant, non plus deux tentacules, mais bien huit tentacules dont les terminaisons semblaient être des pointes de flèches.  
  
« Ce n'était pas Potter le danger » souffla Dragana en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Rogue qui avait lui aussi vu la même chose l'imita et sortit sa baguette, alors que Drago qui comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas se tournait pour voir. Voyant la créature, il eut d'abord un mouvement de surprise, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avançait d'ignobles tentacules vers Potter, il le tira vers lui pour libérer la trajectoire de sa cousine et de son directeur de maison. La créature chargea vers les deux garçons au même moment.  
  
« ELEKTRON » s'écrièrent Rogue et Dragana en chœur, leurs baguettes magiques pointées sur la créature.  
  
De leurs baguettes sortit un jet de lumière jaune vif. Les deux jets se mêlèrent et allèrent frapper le Bocafitahus de plein fouet, produisant une onde de choc tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu auparavant. La créature sembla en premier se nourrir du jet, mais s'effondra bientôt avec un crépitement semblable à celui d'un aliment qui cuit sur le feu. Les deux garçons étaient tomber sous la secousse, Potter était étalé de tout son long sur Drago qui tentait de se dégager.  
  
« Doucement Malefoy » lui intima Rogue en s'approchant. « Il a perdu connaissance. »  
  
Dragana était rester stupéfaite, choqué, réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix d'accepter la vérité. La puissance de feu qu'ils avaient démontrer ici ne pouvait avoir aucune autre signification.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » demanda Drago en regardant le Gryffondor que Rogue venait de coucher sur le sol.  
  
« Non, il est seulement inconscient » répondit-il en tâtant son pouls.  
  
« Merlin ! » s'exclama le baron qui venait de traverser un mur. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? »  
  
« Baron, vous tombez bien » lança Dragana en reprenant contenance. « Voudriez-vous aller prévenir le directeur qu'il y a eut un incident et que Potter est inconscient ? »  
  
« Bien sur » répondit-il en détachant son regard de Harry pour la regarder.  
  
Au même moment le directeur des Serpentard sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche et entendit un faible gémissement derrière lui.  
  
« Vite, faites quelque chose » cria le baron Sanglant en pointant Dragana du doigt.  
  
Rogue se releva d'un bon pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un deuxième Bocafitahus et que celui-ci tenait la jeune femme entre ces tentacules. Elle faisait bouclier entre lui et le monstre et une des tentacules semblait enfoncer dans son abdomen. Dragana était incapable de se libérer de la prise, tout son corps était figer et engourdit. Severus paniquait, il ne pouvait rien faire, s'il lançait un sort cela la tuerait, mais le contraire de même. Le baron sanglant sembla comprendre son hésitation et se dirigea vers elle aussitôt.  
  
« Tenez-vous prêt » lâcha-t-il. « À trois, un, deux, trois » compta-t-il avant de rentrer dans le corps de la jeune femme.  
  
Dragana se pencha en avant, lâchant un nouveau gémissement.  
  
« ELEKTRON » lança Rogue à nouveau.  
  
La créature lâcha aussitôt prise, la laissant retomber au sol. Le baron Sanglant quitta son corps aussitôt en criant et le Bocafitahus disparu. Le fantôme des Serpentards était plus transparent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Dragana était étendu parterre, inconsciente. Rogue se précipita vers elle aussitôt. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du collège, pour faire son apparition. Il se figea devant la scène.  
  
« Peeves dépêches-toi, va prévenir le directeur » haleta le Baron sanglant, aussitôt qu'il le vit.  
  
Le fantôme partit aussitôt et Severus s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune femme.  
  
« Dragana ? » l'appela-t-il en la secouant un peu.  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réaction chez la jeune femme, qui ne fit que bouger mollement sous les secousses. Sa respiration était sifflante et semblait difficile à en juger par le peu d'air qui franchissait ces lèvres. Passant un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ces genoux, il la souleva, alors que Drago arrivait à sa hauteur.  
  
« Elle va bien n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.  
  
« Prenez Potter et suivez-moi » dit-il en tournant les talons pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
Il s'éloigna rapidement, alors que Drago jetait un sort de mobili corpus sur Potter. Le baron qui avait suivit le directeur des Serpentards était maintenant à sa hauteur.  
  
« Il faut faire vite, son cœur est faible » lui dit-il.  
  
« Je sais » marmonna Rogue d'un ton abrupte. « Allez prévenir l'infirmière. Qu'elle prévienne un médico-mage et qu'elle nous rejoigne à l'infirmerie » ajouta-t-il en tournant un coin.  
  
Le Baron partit aussitôt, coupant à travers mur. Severus s'engagea dans les marches pour monter d'un niveau. La respiration de Dragana se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse  
  
« Tu restes avec moi » ordonna-t-il en regardant ces lèvres qui devenaient bleu. Nous y sommes presque.  
  
Il courrait maintenant dans le corridor menant à l'infirmerie. Les bras de Dragana bougeaient mollement de haut en bas à chaque pas. Son corps devint rigide une fraction de seconde. Il pensa qu'elle venait de reprendre conscience et qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux d'une seconde à l'autre, mais le silence le détrompa. Il n'entendait plus le sifflement qu'avait produit sa respiration jusqu'ici. Il se pencha un peu vers sa bouche, elle avait peut- être recommencer à respirer normalement. Il n'entendit rien, ni ne sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Elle avait cesser de respirer.  
  
« Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir » murmura Rogue d'une voix menaçante avant de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie.  
  
L'infirmière se précipita vers lui aussitôt, puis ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Rogue l'a coupa.  
  
« Elle ne respire plus » annonça-t-il.  
  
« Vite emmenez la par ici » ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers une pièce au fond.  
  
Le maître des potions la suivit sans poser de question, alors qu'entrait le directeur et Drago dans l'infirmerie, Potter flottant devant eux.  
  
« Pose-le ici » lui intima Dumbledore en s'approchant d'un lit.  
  
« Déposez-la ici Severus » lui dit l'infirmière en s'approchant de ce qui semblait plus être une table qu'un lit.  
  
Au même moment un inconnu déboulait dans l'infirmerie par portoloin. Il se présenta au premier qu'il vit, c'est à dire le directeur.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore, je suis le docteur Cobbin Crehan de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste » annonça-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
« C'est par ici docteur » lança Pom Pom qui s'affairait déjà sur Dragana.  
  
Le docteur ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers la pièce du fond.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Le docteur Crehan passa à ces côtés et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.  
  
« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
  
« Elle a été attaquée par un Bocafitahus » le renseigna l'infirmière qui tentait de lui insufflé de l'air à l'aide d'une pompe.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle cesser de respirer par elle-même ? » demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« Environs deux minutes maintenant » répondit-elle en cherchant un assentiment du côté du professeur Rogue.  
  
Il hocha la tête doucement en regardant le docteur ouvrir une trousse.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne va pas mourir ? » s'enquit Drago de plus en plus pâle.  
  
« Il est trop tôt pour le dire » répondit Crehan. « Sortez maintenant »  
  
Drago et le maître des potions ne bougèrent pas, le jeune garçon fit plutôt un mouvement pour s'approcher de sa cousine.  
  
« Faites-le sortir » ordonna le docteur à Rogue qui semblait avoir quitter la pièce en pensée si on se fiait à son manque de réaction.  
  
« Severus, Drago, venez nous allons sortir » leur dit doucement Dumbledore en les entraînant dehors.  
  
Drago tenta de se libérer de la prise du directeur pour s'approcher du lit, mais Rogue sembla reprendre contenance un instant et l'empoigna par les épaules pour l'entraîner dehors.  
  
« Viens, laissons-les travailler » lui dit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
  
« Son cœur nous lâches » entendirent-ils, alors que Dumbledore fermait la porte derrière eux.  
  
Severus et Drago voulurent rebrousser chemin, mais le directeur les en empêcha et les emmena s'asseoir un peu plus loin.  
  
« Tout va bien aller » tenta de les rassurer Dumbledore en voyant leurs mines.  
  
Un gémissement venant du lit de Harry, leur fit comprendre qu'il était entrain de reprendre conscience. Le directeur se dirigea vers lui, alors que le survivant se redressait subitement.  
  
« Ça va Harry » l'apaisa Dumbledore en essayant de le recoucher. « Tu es en sécurité. »  
  
« Professeur...ils ont tenté de me tuer » balbutia Harry en résistant.  
  
« Non, Harry personne n'a tenter de tuer » lui dit le vieil homme avec un geste de la main, se résignant à le laisser s'asseoir..  
  
« Oui, Rogue, Malefoy... »  
  
« Nous t'avons sauvé espèce d'imbécile » rugit Drago en bondissant de sa chaise.  
  
Rogue se leva à son tour, alors que Malefoy se précipitait vers Potter.  
  
« Non je les aie vus pointer leurs baguettes sur moi » s'insurgea Harry.  
  
Drago s'élança vers lui avec colère.  
  
« Malefoy arrêtez » ordonna Rogue en le tirant vers l'arrière.  
  
« Mais vous l'avez entendu, il est malade ! » s'exclama Drago en se débattant pour se libérer de la prise de son directeur de maison.  
  
« Non, je vous ai vu... »  
  
« Harry » le coupa Dumbledore de sa voix professoral. « Ce n'était pas toi que le professeur Serpã et le professeur Rogue visaient. C'était la créature qui se tenait derrière toi et Drago. »  
  
« C'est faux ils vous ont menti, il n'y avait pas de créature » lui dit Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui..  
  
« Alors pourquoi Dragana est entrain de mourir » cracha Drago avec rage les yeux pleins d'eau.  
  
Puis se délivrant de la prise de Rogue qui accusait le choc de ces propos, il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
« Pauvre con ! On sait bien ! C'est bien plus facile de croire que c'est encore les méchants Serpentards qui on voulu te tuer » marmonna Drago avant de sortir.  
  
Dumbledore regarda en direction du maître des potions, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune garçon dans un état semblable..  
  
« Il va revenir après s'être calmer » l'assura-t-il d'une voix faible en tournant les talons pour retourner à son siège.  
  
Toute réflexion faite, il décida de demeurer debout et de faire les cents pas. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de s'effondrer sur une chaise, c'était beaucoup mieux pour évacuer.  
  
« Le professeur Serpã est blessé ? » demanda Harry qui commençait a pensé qu'il s'était peut-être tromper.  
  
« Oui, mais Pom Pom et un médico-mage s'occupent d'elle » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry regarda le vieux directeur et le maître des potions à tour de rôle. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, ils étaient très inquiets. Dumbledore regardait obstinément ces mains croisées sur ces genoux d'un regard absent et Rogue marchait de long en large de l'infirmerie les yeux dans le vague. Quand à Malefoy, nul besoin d'en parler, il était clair que le Serpentard se faisait un sang d'encre. Harry ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé. « Je les ai vus sortir leurs baguettes » commença-t-il pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. « Ensuite quelqu'un m'a tirer par... » Harry fronça les sourcils «Qui me tirait par la manche ? » se demanda-t-il.  
  
« Qui m'a tirer par la manche ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Rogue.  
  
« Malefoy » répondit-il sans le regarder et en continuant sa marche.  
  
Harry était toujours dans le brouillard. S'il n'avait pas été touché par le sort et que la créature ne l'avait pas toucher pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance ? Voyant son air perdu, Rogue soupira.  
  
« Quand Malefoy a comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, il s'est tourné et a vu la créature qui s'approchait de vous, Potter » commença Rogue agacé. « Alors il vous à tirer vers lui pour nous laisser le champ libre, mais comme vous n'étiez pas tellement loin vous vous êtes évanoui à cause de l'onde de choc » conclut-il.  
  
« Et pourquoi Malefoy n'a pas perdu connaissance lui ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Parce qu'en tombant sur lui vous l'avez protéger » répondit-il du tac au tac.  
  
« Et la créature... »  
  
« Détruite » répondit le maître des potions laconiquement.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils de nouveau.  
  
« Si la créature a été détruite comment a été blessée le professeur Serpã ? » demanda Harry suspicieux.  
  
« Pendant qu'on s'assurait que le survivant survivrait un deuxième Bocafitahus l'a attaqué de dos » répondit Rogue d'une voix mordante en lançant un regard noir au dit survivant.  
  
« Boca-quoi ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers le directeur..  
  
« Bocafitahus Harry » répondit Dumbledore. « Ce sont des créatures que nous avons cru disparu, à tort semble-t-il. Ce sont des spectres, plutôt une agglomération d'énergie, qui a l'apparence d'un fantôme. »  
  
« Pourquoi ces créatures se retrouvent-elles à Poudlard ? »  
  
« Pour se nourrir » répondit le vieil homme. « Elles se nourrissent d'électricité. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard. »  
  
Rogue grogna lui lançant un regard en biais.  
  
« Non ? » demanda Harry incertain.  
  
« Non, pas comme dans les maisons et villes moldus, mais notre corps produit une certaine dose d'électricité, celle qui leur est favorable » répondit Dumbledore. « Vois-tu, Harry, la raison pour laquelle nous avons cru qu'elles avaient disparu c'est que l'électricité que produise aujourd'hui les moldus est trop forte pour être ingérer par ces créatures, même seulement les ondes, alors la plus part n'ont pas survécu à cette évolution de masse. »  
  
« Et que font-elles ? Je veux dire comment absorbent-elle notre électricité ? Comme les détraqueurs ? »  
  
« C'est une très belle analogie, c'est presque la même chose en fait » avoua le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant. « Les détraqueurs sentent leurs victimes, alors que les Bocafitahus eux les déniches par électrolocation. Un coup leurs victimes trouvées, elle les maintiennent avec leurs tentacules... »  
  
« Leurs tentacules ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui, elles en ont huit » répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Avec leurs tentacules et le champ magnétique qu'ils génèrent, il est presque impossible de leur échapper. Elles donnent d'abord une décharge électrique qui paralyse leurs victimes et ensuite elles aspirent leur énergie »  
  
« Et ont peut en mourir ? »  
  
Un bruit sourd les interrompit et ils se tournèrent en même temps pour savoir ce que c'était. Ils virent le maître des potions, qui venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et qui serrait les appuies bras entre ces mains, livide.  
  
« Bon » reprit Dumbledore un peu mal à l'aise. « Euh...comment te sens-tu ? Suffisamment en forme pour remonter à ton dortoir ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête doucement en détachant les yeux de son professeur tant détester. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'habitude, si c'était possible, ce dont il avait douter jusqu'à le voir ainsi.  
  
« Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda Drago d'une voix sombre en entrant dans l'infirmerie et en se dirigeant immédiatement vers Rogue sans leur accordé un regard.  
  
Severus secoua la tête sans lever les yeux vers lui. Le blond soupira et prit place à ces côtés, alors que Harry débarquait de son lit.  
  
« Je vais aller reconduire Harry à son dortoir » annonça le directeur.  
  
Il n'eut aucune réaction des deux Serpentards qui semblaient perdus dans la contemplation du carrelage. Dumbledore entraîna Harry vers la sortie, mais lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la porte, le survivant se retourna.  
  
« Malefoy ».  
  
Drago leva la tête vers lui, son regard était redevenu froid et méprisant.  
  
« Merci pour tour à l'heure » commença Harry faiblement. « Et je suis désolé d'avoir... »  
  
« Ça va » le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Ne te fond pas en excuses Potter, surtout qu'on sait que ce n'est que partie remise avant que tu trouves quelque chose d'autre pour nous faire porter le blâme » conclut-il de sa voix sifflante.  
  
Potter se renfrogna et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le directeur qui souriait tristement avec lassitude.  
  
« Ce n'est pas avec se genre d'insinuation que vous allez conserver votre couverture » siffla Rogue après leur sortie.  
  
« Je sais » avoua Drago en baissant la tête. « Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je...je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir. »  
  
« Peu importe l'état, vaut mieux ne rien dire plutôt que de vous dévoiler Malefoy » rétorqua-t-il de son ton professoral.  
  
Drago ne releva pas, mais une réplique toute bien sentit lui était venu en tête : Je trouve un peu déplacer que vous me fassiez la morale, alors que vous sembler sur le point de vous décomposer. Il n'aurait pas du tout aimer, surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit au cours de cette soirée. À cette pensée, une question lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
« Que faisiez-vous dans les cachots avec Dragana ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Drago scruta le visage de son directeur de maison afin de voir une quelconque réaction. Cette réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir en serrant les dents.  
  
« Je vérifiais vos propos quand elle est soudain partit en courant, disant que vous étiez en danger » cracha-t-il entre ces dents. « Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas encore comment elle a su ».  
  
« Mon bracelet » répondit le garçon, gêner, en le lui montrant sans le regarder. « Elle a le même et il l'avertie si je suis en danger, mais bien sur il ne fonctionne que dans un sens. »  
  
Rogue observa le bracelet, mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'était imposer depuis quelques minutes lorsque Drago le rompit à nouveau.  
  
« Vous vouliez l'empêcher de partir ? »  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards croisa les bras sans souffler un mot et se déplaça sur sa chaise, comme pour lui tourner le dos. Drago soupira, il avait l'air renfrogné d'un gamin qui boude à essayer de lui tourner le dos, alors qu'ils étaient assied côte à côte.  
  
« Pour ce que ça vaut » commença Drago. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je voulais seulement vous faire réagir et apparemment j... j'ai réussi » conclut-il.  
  
Rogue grogna en le dévisageant du coin de l'œil. Drago la tête toujours baissé, leva seulement les yeux un peu pour pouvoir le voir en lui faisant un léger sourire coupable. Tentant avec ardeur d'obtenir l'absolution. Son professeur se contenta de soupirer avant de se détourner de nouveau.  
  
« Vous...vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Drago d'une petite voix, brisant le silence à nouveau.  
  
Le maître des potions haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait que le souhaiter.  
  
Dans le corridor menant à la salle commune des Gryfondors, Harry hésitait à posé des questions au directeur et suite à ce qu'il venait de ce passer, il en avait beaucoup. Il ne s'était cependant pas tromper, il y avait véritablement un lien entre les trois Serpentards. L'inquiétude qu'il avait pu voir sur leurs visages ne trompait pas. Restait à savoir quel lien les unissait l'un à l'autre. Pour Rogue et elle, cela commençait à sembler de plus en plus claire qu'Hermione avait raison, mais si Rogue était réellement amoureux d'elle, pourquoi agissaient-ils comme chien et chat depuis quatre mois.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les cachots après le couvre feu ? » demanda Dumbledore, mettant ainsi un point finale à ces questionnements.  
  
« Je...je voulais des réponses » bégaya-t-il à voix basse, sans regarder le vieil homme.  
  
Le directeur fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Je me suis dis... qu'enfin puisque vous, que je suis sensé considérer comme un ailé vous ne me donniez pas de réponses, j'en aurais peut-être de l'un de mes ennemis » avoua Harry d'une voix sombre, marquer de reproche.  
  
« Tu es aller voir le jeune Malefoy pour lui poser des questions ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, sans le regarder, avant de donner le mot de passe à la dame du tableau. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le commun entre les deux maisons.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions toi et moi » annonça Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la cheminé.  
  
Il prit place sur un canapé devant la cheminée et fit venir un service de thé.  
  
« Viens t'asseoir » lui dit-il avec un léger sourire en se servant un thé.  
  
Harry obtempéra et prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Le directeur lui tendit une tasse et en remplit une seconde pour lui. Il retourna ensuite se caler dans le fond du sofa et prit une gorgé, évaluant par où il était mieux de commencer.  
  
« Quel étaient les questions que tu voulais poser à monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Malefoy a eut peur d'elle la première fois qu'il la vu, alors je me suis dis qu'il en savait peut-être plus sur elle que ce que j'en sais. Je n'ai pas confiance en le professeur Rogue... »  
  
« Oui ça je l'ai comprit Harry, va directement au but veux-tu. »  
  
« Et bien, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en eux, seulement sans aucunes raisons valable. Le professeur Rogue et elle semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, enfin jusqu'à il y a quatre mois. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être il y en avait un des deux qui avait...trahit » avoua Harry. « C'est à peu près au même moment que Malefoy n'a plus sembler être terrifier par elle. Alors je voulais savoir qui elle est... ».  
  
« Ça va Harry, je crois que je commence à comprendre » le coupa gentiment Dumbledore. « Écoutes bien. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire dois rester secret. Tu ne devras le répéter à personne, même pas à Miss Granger et monsieur Weasley. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »  
  
« Oui professeur » répondit Potter en hochant doucement la tête.  
  
« Très bien » acquiesça le directeur. « Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix Harry ? »  
  
Le Gryffondor secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
« Et bien l'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète rassemblant quelque sorciers qui lutte contre les forces du mal » expliqua le vieil homme.  
  
« Vous en faites parti ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
  
« Oui, j'en suis pour ainsi dire l'instigateur et le dirigeant » avoua le directeur, avant de prendre un gorgée de thé. « Plusieurs sorcier ce sont joint à moi au cours des vingt dernière années, certain que tu connais, d'autre pas, mais qui ont tous un seul et unique but : Vaincre le mal. Tes parents faisait partie de l'ordre, Harry. »  
  
« Sirius et le professeur Lupin aussi ? »  
  
« Oui, eux aussi » lui accorda Dumbledore en reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. « Je ne te les nommerai pas tous, puisque tu les rencontreras tous bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant tu n'as besoin que de savoir que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Serpã en font eux aussi partit. Le professeur Serpã nous a rejoint depuis peu, mais le professeur Rogue lui était déjà membres de l'ordre lors de sa première fondation. »  
  
« Première fondation ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui, l'ordre à été fondé en 1975 pour combattre Voldemort et le professeur Rogue est notre espion depuis 1980 » répondit-il en savourant l'expression étonnée sur le visage du jeune garçon. « Après sa disparition l'ordre à été moins active, mais est toujours demeurer. Nous avons reprit le service aujourd'hui . »  
  
« Depuis son retour ? »  
  
« Non, depuis ton retour Harry. Depuis ton retour dans le monde sorcier » avoua Dumbledore avec un mince sourire.  
  
« Mon retour, mais enfin je ne comprends pas, je croyais que vous luttiez contre le mal ? Contre Voldemort ? » demanda Potter avec une expression dubitative.  
  
« Oui, Harry, nous luttons contre Voldemort et ces mangemorts » concéda le vieil homme. « Mais jusqu'au jours ou il sonneront d'autres temps sombres l'ordre n'a qu'une seule mission : Te protéger » conclut-il.  
  
« Vous voulez dire que tout ces gens me protèges ? Tout le temps ? » demanda le jeune garçon les yeux ronds.  
  
« Oui » répondit le directeur en hochant la tête doucement.  
  
« Même le professeur Rogue ? » insista Harry.  
  
« Oui Harry » répondit-il avec un mince sourire. « Je sais que de ton point de vu c'est difficile de croire qu'il te protège, vu son attitude si je puis dire, mais les faits sont là » dit-il ne prenant une nouvelle gorgée. « C'est lui qui t'a empêcher de tomber de ton balais lors de ta première année. Il a aussi tenter de te protéger contre Sirius et Remus, parce qu'il a cru au début qu'il te voulais du mal. Je sais que ce que tu vois de lui porte à la confusion, mais crois-tu qu'il aurait pu espionner Voldemort sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive depuis 15 ans s'il n'avait pas été capable de berner par son attitude ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« Non » avoua-t-il avec un léger hochement tête.  
  
« Alors nous sommes d'accord sur ce point » annonça le vieil homme en posant sa tasse vide sur la table. « Pour ce qui est du professeur Serpã, je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais tu peux me croire sur parole, elle en a autant contre Voldemort que tu peux en avoir. »  
  
« À cause de son père ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est effectivement une des raisons. Quelques temps avant sa mort Claudius Serpã m'a envoyer sa fille avec une lettre et plusieurs cahier, renfermant toutes les informations qu'il avait réussit à accumuler, me demandant une seule chose en retour : De protéger sa fille contre Voldemort » expliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Voldemort voulait la tuer ? »  
  
« En quelque sorte » concéda le directeur en remplissant une nouvelle fois sa tasse. « Mais pour l'instant nous ne parlerons pas du professeur Serpã, nous parlerons de toi Il y a des choses que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps et je crois qu'il est temps Harry. Il est temps que tu saches pourquoi Voldemort s'en ai prit à toi et à ta famille » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix soudain très lasse en retournant dans le fond du sofa avec sa tasse à la main.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry appréhendant le pire.  
  
« À cause d'une prophétie. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'il y a une prophétie me concernant qui a été fait ? »  
  
« Oui, en quelque sorte, la prophétie concernait Voldemort, mais faisait mention de toi » répondit-il. « Autrefois le ministère de la magie engageait des visionnaires, des prophètes et des voyants pour connaître les dangers qui pourrait plané sur le monde sorcier. Ils ont bien vite laisser tombé cette pratique puisque beaucoup s'avéraient être des charlatans, sans véritable dons » expliqua Dumbledore en soufflant sur son thé. « Seulement il y en avait un sur le groupe, un prophète et un scientifique renommé, Pelennor Nimmo, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait dit-il en prenant une gorgé. J'ai eut la chance de le rencontrer en 1924, alors que j'étudiais les propriété du sang de dragon. Pelennor et moi avons travailler ensemble pendant près de deux ans et il est devenu mon ami, un de mes meilleurs amis en fait. Vers la fin de l'année 1926, il est venu me trouver au centre de recherche où je travaillais, me disant qu'il avait écrit une catastrophe. Pelennor était souvent assailli de visions sans vraiment s'en rendre compte parce qu'il ne se souvenait jamais, mais lorsqu'il avait une plume dans les mains, comme animé d'une vie propre, elle notait ce qu'il voyait » expliqua le vieil homme. « Alors quand il m'a dit que c'était arrivé et que c'était une catastrophe, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Grindewald, un mage sombre qui sévissait à cette époque, mais il m'a dit que c'était bien pire, parce que l'homme serait pire que lui. »  
  
Dans l'infirmerie, la porte du fond s'ouvrit doucement. Severus et Drago relevèrent la tête, pour apercevoir le docteur et l'infirmière venir vers eux. Le medico-mage, Cobbin Crehan avait le front en sueur et semblait exténuer.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Rogue en se levant, alors que Pom Pom s'approchait de lui, son couvre chef de travers.  
  
« Elle va bien ? » s'enquit Drago à son tour.  
  
Le maître des potions n'était pas du tout rassurer par l'air qu'ils arboraient tous les deux.  
  
« Assoyez-vous je vais tout vous expliquer » leur dit le medico-mage en s'assoyant sur la chaise en face d'eux.  
  
Pom Pom posa une main délicate sur l'avant bras de Rogue, puis lui fit un léger sourire, l'incitant a s'asseoir. Les deux Serpentards prirent place dévisageant Crehan et l'infirmière s'éloigna vers son bureau.  
  
« Elle est toujours vivante ? » demanda Malefoy la voix chevrotante.  
  
« Oui, oui, rassurez-vous » leur dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Son cœur nous a lâché trois fois, mais nous avons réussi à la ramener. Son état, depuis une heure est stable... »  
  
« Alors elle va bien aller ? » le coupa Drago.  
  
« Malefoy allez-vous vous taire et le laisser parler » siffla Rogue d'un ton abrupte.  
  
Drago hocha la tête, avec un air contrit et le docteur Crehan lui fit un léger sourire de compréhension avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Comme je le disais son état est stable, mais il est aussi précaire. Les Bocafitahus font énormément de dégâts à l'organisme humain. Le choc que donne ces créatures est une forme d'électrocoagulation. »  
  
Voyant le visage dubitatif du jeune garçon, Crehan entreprit de lui expliquer.  
  
« L'électrocoagulation c'est quand un courant de haute fréquence est appliqué sur les tissus, les nerfs, les muscles, provoquant leur altération ou leur destruction. Alors certain de ces tissus ont été détériorer, mais aucun n'a été détruit. »  
  
« Bon sang, mais qu'essayez-vous de nous dire ? » pesta Rogue à bout de patience.  
  
L'infirmière passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en émettant un léger « hum, hum » et lui fit de gros yeux. Severus lui répondit par un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux pour se concentrer sur Crehan de nouveau.  
  
« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire » reprit-il doucement. « C'est que si la potion de régénération que je lui ai fait ingérer ne vient pas à bout de son cœur et qu'elle passe la nuit, elle sera hors de danger. Seulement il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'elle pourrait rester dans le comas ? » demanda Drago qui avait de nouveau les yeux plein d'eau.  
  
« Oui » répondit Crehan en hochant la tête avec une moue triste.. « Ou garder des séquelles permanentes, tout cela dépendra des dommages que son cerveau à subit lors du choc. »  
  
Drago se pencha vers l'avant et cala sa tête entre ces mains.  
  
« Nous serons fixer demain matin sur les résultats produit par l'ingestion de la potion de régénération » conclut le médico-mage.  
  
« Quel potion lui avez-vous donner ? » demanda Rogue.  
  
« La 20-28 que vous avez constituer pour l'hôpital il y a quelque années professeur Rogue. La plus forte que je puisse lui administrer. Son cœur ne supporterait pas une potion en haut de ce dosage » lui expliqua Crehan avec un air désolé.  
  
Le maître des potions hocha la tête doucement et passa une main lasse sur son visage, alors que le médico-mage se levait.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Drago en se levant.  
  
« Oui, mais vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu » répondit Crehan avec un léger sourire. « Tout les deux. Je vous réveillerai s'il y a du nouveau » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le bureau de l'infirmière.  
  
Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Dumbledore venait de sortir un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tendait à Harry.  
  
« C'est bien ce que je crois ? » demanda-t-il en prenant le rouleau.  
  
« La partie qui te concerne oui » répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête doucement. Avant de se recaler dans le fond du sofa et de croiser ces doigts.  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et déroula le parchemin.  
  
Le deuxième sera un homme, qui naîtra le 31 juillet de l'an 1980...  
  
D'un père au sang pur et d'une mère sang de bourbe naîtra le descendant du Griffon...  
  
Le seul homme aillant les pouvoirs de le détruire...  
  
Marqué d'un éclair, il l'affronta à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à l'affrontement final où un seul survivra...  
  
Après sa lecture de la prophétie, Harry la regarda encore quelques minutes pour être sur de tout bien comprendre. Quand il en fut certain, il relâcha le parchemin et plongea son regard dans les flammes. Il y avait bien une ou deux chose qui l'intriguait, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il était trop en colère pour demander des réponses au directeur. « Le deuxième... Le deuxième quoi ? » pensait Harry. « Le descendant du Griffon » Est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait ?   
  
« Harry ? » l'appela Dumbledore.  
  
Potter leva la tête, sans toute fois répondre.  
  
« Je sais que tu m'en veux »  
  
Harry ne dit rien pour le détromper, même s'il aurait eut envie de lui crier après, de lui jeter un sort. Il y avait une chose, une seule qu'il voulait savoir.  
  
« Comment Voldemort a su pour cette prophétie ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
« Pellenor a fait une copie de l'original et me l'a confier » commença le vieil homme. « Il est ensuite aller voir le ministre pour tout lui raconter Le ministre a eut peur que cette histoire s'ébruite et cause une panique général, alors il lui a lancé un sort d'oubliette et as brûlé la prophétie » expliqua Dumbledore en secouant la tête à l'idée de la bêtise humaine.. « Le ministre a gardé le secret pendant des années, mais sur son lit de mort en 1981, il a révélé le contenu de la prophétie à son fils. Quelqu'un l'a entendu, une des infirmières. Elle n'en a entendu clairement qu'une partie, celle te concernant » renseigna Dumbledore.  
  
Il fit une brève pause durant laquelle il tenta de comprendre les ombres qui passait dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Il n'arrivait pas à débusquer la moindre parcelle de réaction sur le visage de son élève, il s'était fermer comme une huître.  
  
« Elle a tout répété à son conjoint, qui malheureusement était un mangemort » reprit Dumbledore. « Ils ont fait disparaître le fils du ministre rapidement avant qu'il n'est le temps d'en parler à quelqu'un et Voldemort à commencer à te rechercher. »  
  
Harry releva la tête brusquement, le dévisageant avec des yeux remplis de colère  
  
« Je savais qui tu étais, mais temps que Voldemort ne savait pas tu ne courait aucun danger » avoua Dumbledore d'un air sombre. « Seulement au bout d'un mois un de mes informateurs est venu me dire qu'il savait qui tu étais et qu'il avait l'intention de te tuer pendant que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Après... »  
  
« Ça va ! Je connais le restant de l'histoire ! » coupa Harry d'une voix agressive avec un mouvement sec pour se lever. « À moins que vous m'ayez menti sur ce point aussi ? »  
  
« Non, Harry, c'était la vérité » l'assura le vieil homme en secouant la tête tristement.  
  
Le survivant se dirigea vers la cheminée en serrant les poings.  
  
« Je suis désolé Harry » lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais essaie de comprendre, je l'ai fait pour ton bien... »  
  
« Mon bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui vivement. « Arrêtez professeur ! » siffla-t-il avec un regard obscurcit pour le directeur..  
  
S'en était trop ! Le vieil homme aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. De foutre le camp et de le laisser.  
  
« Vous me mentez depuis cinq ! Pour mon bien ! » cria Harry. « C'est la chose la plus grotesque que je vous entendu dire en cinq ans ! » ajouta-t- il avec un mépris non dissimuler.  
  
« Harry, je... »  
  
« Non, c'est assez pour ce soir ! » siffla-t-il. « J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Je vous faisais confiance et vous m'avez menti sans vergogne depuis cinq ans. J'ai dû l'affronter, vivre avec la mort de mes parents, avec celle de Cédric, vivre chez les Dursley's sans jamais savoir pourquoi il voulait ma mort. La mienne ! » hurla Harry rouge de colère, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie, le maître des potions venait de se lever pour aller juger de l'état de la jeune femme de ces yeux et aussi voir ce que fichait Malefoy qui était entrer là il y avait plus d'une demi heure. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, pour apercevoir Drago qui c'était assoupi sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'approcha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il ne voulait pas parler avec son élève, à vrai dire il préférait carrément qu'il ne le voit pas dans cet état. Étendu dans le lit, comme ça, elle semblait morte. Il avait une sensation désagréable, comme si un hippogriffe c'était assied sur sa cage thoracique. Il chercha à tâtons derrière lui, la chaise qu'il avait vue en entrant, puis l'approchant moins silencieusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il prit place à son tour. Avec les pâles lueurs de la lune se reflétant sur les traits de son visage qui s'étaient creusé au cours des dernières semaines, elle semblait presque fantomatique. La voir ainsi était difficile à supporter, alors il détourna les yeux. Sur le chemin qui devait mener son regard au plancher il croisa sa main. Elle reposait tranquillement au-dessus des couvertures, au poignet, le foutu bracelet qui l'avait mener là. Il se prit entrain de plisser les yeux avec colère en regardant le bracelet et soupira. Il était ridicule, mais surtout égoïste, si ce bracelet ne les avait pas avertit Potter et Malefoy serait mort. La mort de Potter aurait anéanti l'espoir du monde sorcier et la mort de Malefoy aurait anéanti la jeune femme. « Beau concept que tout ceci » pensa le maître des potions avec sarcasme. « Comme ça le monde sorcier à encore l'espoir et il n'y a que Malefoy d'anéanti ». Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa respiration était plus difficile et ces mains tremblaient dangereusement « Et moi » ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Dragana. Elle était froide, un léger vent de panique le gagna. Si elle semblait morte, qu'elle était froide comme une morte, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de l'être ? Dans un mouvement brusque, il remonta sa main vers son poignet et recommença à respirer lorsqu'il sentit son pouls sous ces doigts. « Il ne faut pas que tu meurs, ne lui fait pas cette joie » pensa-t- il avec rage en serrant les dents. À cette pensée, un souvenir qu'il essayait de bannir de sa mémoire depuis quatre mois refit surface.  
  
*********Flash-back*****************************  
  
Le maître des potions était agenouiller dans une salle sombre, aux pieds de l'homme qu'il s'était jurer de tuer un jour pour toute les atrocités qu'il avait pu lui faire voir et qu'il lui avait fait vivre à elle.  
  
« Elle ne viendra pas me chercher, vous rêver » siffla Rogue de sa voix caverneuse.  
  
« Non, Severus, je sais qu'elle viendra » lui dit doucement Voldemort comme un père qui reprends son fils sur une broutille. « Je le sais pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle c'est toi qui est ici et pas quelqu'un d'autre ». ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa marche.  
  
Il marchait autour de lui, en cercle, comme un chat qui joue avec une vulgaire sourie. Rogue était confus, il était blesser à l'épaule, probablement aussi quelques côtés de fêler et cette bosse douloureuse qu'il avait au front. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'utilisait comme monnaie d'échange.  
  
« Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange reprit Voldemort » de sa voix sifflante. Quelque chose qui était déjà arriver auparavant, mais qui était demeurer une sensation diffuse.  
  
Il avait cesser de marcher encore une fois et se tenait debout devant lui. Severus gardait la tête baisser, pour cacher sa confusion. Il savait que le mage sombre essayait de jouer avec lui.  
  
.Mais enfin cette soirée belle soirée de Noël, j'ai compris que ce que je voyais était la vérité. J'ai eu un violent mal de tête pendant que je torturais un imbécile de moldu et cette douleur était accompagné d'une vague de sentiment complètement écœurant » expliqua-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.  
  
Le maître des potions sentit une main glacial se poser sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.  
  
« De l'amour » souffla Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. « Il y avais en elle une telle tempête d'émotion que j'en aurais presque vomit » ajouta-t- il avec une légère grimace.  
  
Rogue savait qu'il avait perdu en voyant le sourire extatique de Voldemort. Son masque de plâtre c'était décomposé lors de la dernière phrase, il avait échouer à tout cacher.  
  
« Tu devine ce que j'ai vu ? N'est pas Severus ? » demanda-t-il en relâchant son menton d'un mouvement triomphant. « Toi et Dragana. Tes mains sur ces joues, les yeux dans les yeux. J'ai trouvé amusant de voir à quel point tu semblais troublé, toi pourtant si froid » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons dans un bruissement d'étoffe.  
  
Il s'éloigna un peu et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.  
  
« Alors Severus, oui tu vas mourir, cela ne fait aucun doute » lui dit Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. « Mais tu ne sera pas délivrer avant d'avoir vu la femme qui t'aime prendre ta place en vain » conclut-il le visage dur.  
  
Dans une réaction complètement impulsive, digne des plus stupide Gryffondor. Rogue se jeta à l'eau, c'était sa seule chance.  
  
« Je vous ai trahi il y a 15 de ça » souffla-t-il rapidement.  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux.  
  
« C'est moi qui l'aie libérer, c'est moi qui est dit à Dumbledore que vous saviez pour la prophétie et je vous espionne pour lui depuis ce temps » énuméra-t-il rapidement, espérant que le poisson mordrait.  
  
Lord Voldemort se redressa, le regard mauvais, ces yeux rouges braqués sur son traître. Rogue espérait que le coup porterait vite, mais c'était illusoire de croire que c'était possible de mourir rapidement entre les mains du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Cependant il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. En étendant son cou, Voldemort était partie dans un éclat de rire sinistre, tellement sonore que cela semblait faire vibrer tout les murs autour de lui.  
  
« C'est très brillant Severus » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « J'ai failli foncer tête baisser pendant un instant. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais du potentiel Severus. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu déçu de voir que tu n'as pas su voir où était tes intérêts » dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.  
  
Il approcha à nouveau et se pencha vers lui.  
  
« Je pourrais peut-être te garder en vie le temps de te montrer ce que je vais lui faire » souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, il y avait une étincelle malsaine dans ces yeux. Il tenta de se lever, mais d'une main ferme le seigneur des ténèbres le cloua au sol de nouveau.  
  
« Maintenant que je sais que ces sentiments sont partagé » dit-il en s'éloignant de nouveau.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Pour ta trahison, qu'importe, ta mort ne sera que plus douloureuse » ajouta-t-il en sortant.  
  
*******Fin du flash-back***********************  
  
C'était ainsi, que ce jour là, il avait comprit, de la bouche de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. À son retour, il l'avait ensuite repousser, en se convainquant que la raison qu'il se donnait était valable. La protéger. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait et c'était ce qu'il s'était jurer de faire à jamais, mais est-ce que la protéger impliquait nécessairement d'être loin d'elle ? Non, il s'en était convaincu, simplement pour cacher la vrai raison : La peur. Encore et toujours la peur. La peur était ce qui l'avait presque pousser à la tuer un jour. La peur de la perdre était ce qui l'avait pousser à la protéger durant toute ces années, mais par-dessus tout c'était cette même peur qui l'avait pousser à la tenir éloigner. C'était ridicule maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il l'avait garder éloigner pour ne pas la perdre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mettant plus de quatre mois à comprendre que c'est finalement ainsi que sa plus grande peur se réaliserait. Malefoy avait raison, il avait réussi, il l'avait fait réagir. En lui criant après, il avait fait remonter en lui le pire souvenir qu'il avait. La fois où dans sa vie, il avait eut le plus de mal. Le jour où il l'avait regarder partir. Il l'avait fait même en sentant qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Parce qu'il l'avait senti, il le savait à quelque part quel étaient ces sentiments, il refusait de le concevoir et Voldemort n'avait fait que faire résonné ces mots à elle, lui faisant réaliser que la seule chose qui avait toujours mit un frein était ces craintes à lui. Toutes ces horreurs qu'il lui avait dites pour pouvoir encore faire l'autruche. Cette idée était maintenant insupportable, s'il ne pouvait jamais... Rogue interrompit ces pensées sentant quelque chose de chaud rouler sur sa joue. Avec un mouvement de surprise il passa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'y avait eut qu'une seule larme, mais une larme tout de même. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pleurer depuis l'enfance et encore moins sous la tristesse. La douleur, la rage, oui, mais la tristesse jamais. Il regardait d'un air dubitatif, le bout de ces doigts où gisait le liquide transparent qui brillait sous la faible lumière venant de l'infirmerie. Une ombre se profila dans l'embrasure de la porte, coupant la lumière, cessant par le fait même de faire luire la larme qu'il sentait toujours au bout de ces doigts. Avec un mouvement brusque, il relâcha la main de Dragana et passa une main sur son visage, honteux de se faire surprendre ainsi.  
  
« Ça va Severus, du calme » retentit la voix bienveillante du directeur. « Ce n'est que moi » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant.  
  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport » monsieur marmonna le directeur des Serpentards sans regarder le vieil homme et en se recalant dans le fond de sa chaise.  
  
« Non, bien sur » souffla Dumbledore d'une voix lasse en faisant venir à lui une chaise.  
  
Le maître des potions se renfrogna et regarda le plancher en croisant les bras alors que Dumbledore prenait place à ces côtés. Le silence s'installa, rendant Rogue encore plus mal à l'aise. Il semblait que le vieil homme n'avait pas l'intention de parler et cela l'agaçait, ce silence l'agaçait.  
  
« Vous ne me demander pas comment elle va ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence.  
  
« C'est inutile » répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. « Je viens de parler à Pom Pom et au docteur Crehan. De plus s'il y avait du nouveau j'imagine que je ne vous aurait pas trouver dans cette état là. »  
  
« Vous vous amusez bien là n'est-ce pas ? » grogna le maître des potions en serrant les dents. « Encore un fois à mes dépends. »  
  
« Non, je ne m'amuse pas. Pas du tout Severus » l'assura le vieil homme d'une voix tranquille. « Je suis triste. Triste de constater que vous revenez sur vos positions maintenant qu'elle est ainsi. »  
  
Rogue resserra l'étreinte de ces bras autour de lui en soupirant bruyamment, d'un air renfrogné.  
  
« Severus... »  
  
« Non, Albus » le coupa Rogue d'une voix maussade. « Vous savez que je détestes ce genre de conversation où on à l'air de deux vieux croulants qui ressasse leurs vieilles erreurs. »  
  
« Oui, je sais » lui concéda Dumbledore. « Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a qu'un vieux croulant et c'est moi. Et Pour les erreurs, je crois qu'il est bon de les ressasser, ainsi on peut en apprendre quelque choses. »  
  
Rogue soupira, encore une fois ce vieux moulin à parole avait trouver une morale à l'histoire.  
  
« Alors si vous me disiez ce qui c'est passer ? » reprit-il.  
  
« Non » répondit Rogue, contrarié.  
  
« D'accord, alors je vais essayer de deviner » annonça le vieil homme d'une voix malicieuse.  
  
« Albus » siffla Rogue avec une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix.  
  
« Vous savez que je suis bon à cela et jouer à ce jeu avec vous est très agréable parce qu'il y des changements sur votre expression quand je tombes sur la bonne réponse » expliqua Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.  
  
Le maître des potions soupira, excéder.  
  
« Voyons voir » commença-t-il songeur. « Oh ! Elle a trouvé une recette de potion et refuse de vous la donné ? »  
  
« C'est ridicule » grommela Rogue.  
  
« Oui, il me semble » abdiqua Dumbledore. Severus ?  
  
Rogue se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé.  
  
« Simplifier moi donc la vie et dites-moi ce qui c'est passé. Voulez-vous ? » exigea le vieil homme en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi- lune.  
  
« Je...je ne peux pas » souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
  
Il n'aimait pas quand le directeur faisait ça, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de son âme et bien souvent ce qu'il réussissait à en sortir prouvait qu'il le faisait vraiment. .  
  
« Et pourquoi ça ? »  
  
« Parce que » trancha-t-il laconiquement.  
  
Dumbledore laissa passer quelques secondes, il savait qu'il allait craquer, c'était toujours le cas. Severus avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout garder à l'intérieur, le bon comme le mauvais. Bien sur, comme le pensait le vieil homme, dire que c'était pour les besoins de la cause était le plus facile, mais la vérité c'est que Severus avait toujours été comme ça. C'était comme s'il avait toujours peur de faire confiance. Le vieil homme savait qu'il avait confiance, c'était une confiance réciproque qu'ils avaient mit du temps à construire, mais le premier réflexe de Severus encore et toujours était de se fermer, de tout garder pour lui. Il fallait forcer un peu, mais Albus Dumbledore n'était pas homme à craindre les portes fermés.  
  
« Severus qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, cette fois- ci d'une voix plus ferme.  
  
« Je lui ai dis » commença Rogue. « Des choses que je ne pensais pas. Des choses tellement horrible, que même moi je ne pensais pas être capable de dire » avoua le maître des potions d'une voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.  
  
« Que lui avez-vous dit ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante.  
  
« Que si je l'avais mieux connu j'aurais pu tolérer ce que lui faisait Voldemort » souffla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.  
  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, pour chasser la déception et la vision du doux visage de Dragana qui avait dû se décomposer quand il lui avait dit ça.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors.  
  
« Parce que je voulais qu'elle me déteste » répondit-il en se penchant vers l'avant en appuyant ces coudes sur ces genoux. « Je lui en voulais d'être venu me chercher, envoyant le sort de notre monde aux orties. De m'avoir fait échouer la mission que vous m'aviez confier. Ce qui vous à obligé à me retirer la charge de sa sécurité. »  
  
« Severus qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » demanda Dumbledore exaspérer. « Je ne vous ai pas retirer la charge de sa sécurité pour vous punir. Je l'ai fais pour que vous soyez tout les deux en sécurité » expliqua-t-il doucement.  
  
Le maître des potions le regarda du coin de l'œil.  
  
« Que croyez-vous ? » reprit Dumbledore. « Que cette expérience à été agréable pour moi au point de risquer de la répéter ? » demanda l'homme presque choqué qu'il est pu se méprendre ainsi sur ces motifs. « J'ai eu encore une fois à choisir entre le sort du monde sorcier et les sentiments des gens et les miens. J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'aller vous chercher. »  
  
« C'est exactement ce que je crois monsieur » lança Rogue d'une voix glacial.  
  
« Oui, je sais que c'est ce que vous croyez Severus » rétorqua Dumbledore avec agacement. « Mais tout le monde n'a pas votre force. Je ne pouvais pas supporter son regard haineux quand elle a découvert que nous lui cachions votre enlèvement » dit-il en revoyant les yeux de Dragana virer au blanc et Sirius visiter de plafond de son bureau. « Parce que comme vous me l'aviez demander des années auparavant je n'envoyait personne vous chercher. Je n'ai pas eu la force de vous laissez là-bas » ajouta-t-il en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du maître des potions. « J'y serais aller moi-même, si j'avais pu déjouer Voldemort Severus, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir y aller, alors j'ai pris cette chance » conclut-il.  
  
« Réalisez-vous ce qui serait arriver s'il l'avait attraper ? » s'impatienta-t-il. « L'enfer qu'elle aurait vécu et j'aurais été là pour le voir. »  
  
« Oui, je le réalise, mais réalisez-vous vous qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais bon sang Severus ouvrez-vous les yeux » gronda-t-il en tapant sa main contre sa cuisse.  
  
« Ça va, ils sont ouvert » répliqua-t-il avec un geste de la main en direction de Drago.  
  
Ils avaient singulièrement monté de volume et Malefoy venait de bouger. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il se réveillait et les voyait s'asticoter ainsi ?  
  
« Je sais ce que vous essayer de me faire comprendre Albus » reprit-il à voix basse.. « J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que mes raisons n'étaient pas valables et que je m'en servait pour cacher la seule qui est toujours exister » avoua-t-il en secouant la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire que le vieux avait encore réussi à tout lui faire avouer. « Je connais la nature de ces sentiments. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore  
  
« Oui » souffla-t-il.  
  
« Elle vous l'a dit ? »   
  
« Non. Je... »   
  
Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. « Un peu plus, un peu moins ! Au point où j'en suis ! Ce vieux fou a le même effet que le véritaserum sur moi » se dit-il avec un grognement.  
  
« Albus, je vous ai menti » avoua-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.  
  
« À quel propos ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Voldemort. Il voit lui aussi » souffla Rogue. « C'est pour ça qu'il m'a enlever, c'est ce qu'il a vu dans sa tête » expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Il n'a jamais su que vous l'espionniez ? » demanda le directeur en soupirant.  
  
Le maître des potions secoua la tête doucement.  
  
« Pas avant que vous lui disiez, c'est ça ? »  
  
Rogue leva la tête vers lui, incrédule.  
  
« Comment ...? » bredouilla-t-il.  
  
« Je commences à vous connaître, simplement » lui dit Dumbledore avec un mince sourire de dépit. « Vous lui avez tout déballer espérant qu'il vous tue et qu'elle le voit, ainsi elle n'allait pas vous chercher ? »  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards hocha la tête doucement en détournant les yeux et le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration.  
  
« Severus » dit-il de sa voix autoritaire. « Maintenant vous allez m'écouter et m'écouter bien attentivement. »  
  
Le maître des potions releva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je sais que vous vous sentez moi utile depuis que vous ne l'espionner plus » commença Dumbledore. « Mais après quinze ans de sacrifice, pouvez- vous considérer avoir fait votre part. Contentez-vous d'être heureux un peu. C'est votre nouvelle mission si vous voulez. Les vrais ennuis viendront bien assez vite » conclut-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
« Albus... »  
  
« Non Severus je suis sérieux » le coupa-t-il avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. « Vous avez eut comme mission de la protéger, maintenant vous avez celle de la rendre heureuse. Arrangez-vous pour ne pas échouer cette fois » ajouta-t-il avec une sécheresse feinte.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
  
« Je sais que vous me trouvez exaspérant Severus, mais n'attendez pas d'avoir mon âge pour essayer de réparer vos erreurs » lui dit-il doucement de son ton paternel.  
  
Le maître des potions, eut un tic de la bouche, ce n'était pas tellement les paroles, mais chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce ton il sentait vibrer quelque chose en lui. Il regarda le vieil homme du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il parlait sans cesse d'erreur et il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ces yeux. Il se redressa en le regardant.  
  
« Si je ne vous connaissait pas je pourrais jurer que vous avez parler à Potter » dit-il avec un regard suspicieux.  
  
« Comment savez-vous ? Vous m'espionnez ? » s'insurgea Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Nul besoin, depuis le temps je connais toute vos rides et quand elles vont vers le bas c'est signe que quelque chose ne va pas » expliqua Rogue avec un sourire goguenard.  
  
« Vous avez raisons Severus, je lui ai parler » concéda Dumbledore avec un mince sourire.  
  
« De la prophétie ? »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
« Et comment a-t-il réagit ? »  
  
« Comme quelqu'un a qui on ment depuis longtemps » ironisa Dumbledore.  
  
« Je vois. Comme Dragana ? » demanda-t-il en observant la réaction du vieil homme.  
  
« Non » le rassura Dumbledore. « Merlin merci » ajouta-t-il avec une main sur son cœur.  
  
Les commissures des lèvres du maître des potions s'étirèrent devant sa réaction. La jeune avait eut une réaction terrible, il n'avait rien vu, mais en avait entendu parler. Des deux côtés, le vieil homme lui avait raconté avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-épouvanté et la jeune femme aussi, mais en baissant honteusement la tête.  
  
« Non, Harry a été moins démonstratif » reprit-il. « Mais il sera plus rancunier, j'en suis certain » ajouta-t-il tristement.  
  
« Peut-être, mais comme elle, il finira par grandir et trouver vos motifs fort nobles » tenta Rogue pour le remonter.  
  
« Ou peut-être grandira-t-il comme vous et ne les trouvera que futiles » rétorqua-t-il avec pessimisme.  
  
« Je ne l'ai trouve pas vraiment futiles » avoua Severus dans un ronchonnement. « Même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je trouves qu'il a eut de la chance de pouvoir être aussi insouciant pendant quelques années. »  
  
« Attention Severus! Vous êtes vulnérables ce soir. Vous pourriez dire des choses et les regretter par la suite » l'averti Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.  
  
« Je l'ai regrette déjà, Albus » le rassura-t-il avec une légère grimace. « Enfin, on parle tout de même de Potter. Avec son esprit tellement Griffondoresque il sera toujours insouciant des dangers. Toujours à se mêler de choses qui ne le regarde pas » conclut-il avec dédain.  
  
Le directeur roula les yeux, c'était rendu tellement coutumier de l'entendre dénigrer Potter qu'il avait maintenant l'impression d'entendre que : Bla, bla, bla...  
  
« D'ailleurs j'essaie toujours de m'expliquer sa présence dans les cachots » continua Rogue. « Rassurez-moi, ne me dites pas que nous sommes tous à l'infirmerie entrain de la veiller parce qu'encore un fois, il ne s'est pas mêler de ces affaires. »  
  
« L'an passé à laisser ces marques sur Harry, il est plus méfiant » répondit simplement Dumbledore. « De plus je crois qu'il aime bien Dragana, alors ça le pousse à vouloir être sur qu'il peut lui faire confiance. »  
  
« Aurait-il enfin ingurgiter un peu de matière grise ? » demanda Rogue de son ton sarcastique.  
  
« Ne tombez pas dans la mesquinerie Severus. Peut-être qu'un jours vous aussi vous aurez des surprises le concernant » lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.  
  
« Sauf votre respect monsieur je ne crois pas » trancha Rogue en haussant un sourcil. « Mais ce qui fait votre charme est votre naïveté » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
« Au moins j'ai du charme moi » répliqua le vieille avec un sourire taquin en haussant les épaules  
  
« Des mesquinerie ! » s'exclama Rogue, appréciateur. « Vous vous mettez à mon niveau Albus ? » demanda-t-il en refrénant un sourire.  
  
« Non, il est seulement très tard et les vieux messieurs dans mon genre doivent faire dodo en générale à des heures telle que celle-ci » conclut-il avec un petit sourire en se levant. « Essayer de dormir un peu, même si vous rester ici, d'accord ? »  
  
Le maître des potions hocha la tête, en tournant son regard vers la jeune.  
  
« Ne faites pas cette tête Severus. Je suis sur que tout va bien allez » lui dit-il doucement.  
  
Rogue acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Le vieil homme lui fit un mince sourire et tourna les talons.  
  
« Albus » l'appela-t-il.  
  
Le directeur se retourna et attendit qu'il parle.  
  
« Allez-vous la renvoyer parce qu'il voit lui aussi ? »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas un motif de renvoie, il faudra seulement être prudent » répondit-il. « Mais si j'ai bien comprit cela n'arrive que lorsqu'ils ont de vives émotions, alors je crois que la seule chose qu'il risque de voir prochainement c'est vous » ajouta-t-il en riant dans sa barbe.  
  
Rogue détourna les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine, empêchant un sourire de faire son chemin sur ce lèvres.  
  
« Du moins si vous osez marcher sur votre orgueil et lui faire des excuses » dit-il en faisant de grand gestes hypothétiques.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que vous alliez vous couchez Albus » ronchonna le maître des potions.  
  
« Oui » dit-il en hochant la tête doucement. « Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.  
  
« Espérons qu'il y en aura » pensa-t-il en reprenant la main de Dragana.  
  
Le lendemain Drago se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jours. Un peu confus, il regarda aux alentours. Ce souvenant que trop bien où il était, il tourna la tête pour voir sa cousine. Toujours étendu sur le lit, les yeux fermés, cependant elle semblait avoir reprit des couleurs. Il se leva et s'étira un peu, il était courbaturer. « Aie ! » pensa-t-il en entendant son dos craquer. Puis s'approchant du lit, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être endormi ici. Un sourire étira ces lèvres à la vision de son directeur de maison, la tête retombant mollement sur son torse et tenant la main de Dragana. C'était presque drôle à voir. « Ça détruirais plusieurs rumeurs s'il fallait qu'on le voit ainsi » pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Il y avait plusieurs rumeur au sujet du très distingué et très sombre professeur de potion, même au sein des Serpentards. Du genre « il est tellement méfiant qu'il doit dormir les yeux ouverts » ou « Il dort dans un cercueil, parce que c'est un vampire ». Celle qui lui semblait la plus plausible avait toujours été « il ne dort pas, pour pouvoir attraper les élèves qui traînent dans les corridors après le couvre feu » Apparemment elles étaient toutes fausses. « Où peut-être a-t-il fait un spécial pour cette fois » pensa-t-il en réprimant un petit rire. Il sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit. .  
  
Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de café dans les mains. Il posa son verre sur une petite table et s'approcha du maître des potions.  
  
« Professeur » appela Drago doucement en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.  
  
Rogue sursauta et le regarda confusément, avant de comprendre et de se souvenir où il était et pourquoi. Quand la compréhension passa dans ces yeux, Drago lui mit la tasse de café dans les mains avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Le docteur Crehan s'en vient » expliqua-t-il en reprenant son verre de jus et en s'éloignant pour regagner sa chaise.  
  
Rogue se redressa dans sa chaise en observant le café « délicate attention » pensa-t-il. « Une nécessité ce matin surtout » ajouta-t-il en faisant bouger son cou endoloris.  
  
« Bonjour » dit doucement Cobbin Crehan en entrant dans la chambre. « Je vais vous demander de sortir pendant que je l'examine » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Dragana.  
  
« Oui, nous vous laissons » répondit Drago en sortant suivit de près par le maître des potions.  
  
« Vous avez passé la nuit ici ? Tout les deux ? » demanda Pomfresh en les croisant.  
  
« Oui » répondit seulement Rogue.  
  
L'infirmière n'était pas vraiment surprit pour le directeur des Serpentards, elle savait que lui et Dragana étaient proche. Par contre le jeune Malefoy l'avait surprit hier en démontrant autant d'inquiétude et en plus s'il avait passé la nuit ici, cela la laissait perplexe. « C'est une agréable surprise » se dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'éviter son regard. Pom Pom entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière.  
  
« Votre présence ici commence à attirer les soupçons, vous devriez regagner votre salle commune » lui dit Rogue avant de prendre une gorgée de café.  
  
« Oui, vous avez raison » répondit-il. « Dès que le docteur aura rendu son verdict, je partirai. »  
  
Le maître des potions hocha la tête doucement et Drago se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
  
« Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il en scrutant des yeux l'horizon.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit Rogue alors que Dumbledore entrait dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » dit-il avec un doux sourire en approchant.  
  
« Albus » répondit-il avec un léger signe de tête avant de prendre une autre gorgée.  
  
« Bonjour Drago. »  
  
« Bonjour professeur. »  
  
« Alors des nouvelles ?. demanda Dumbledore en se tournant de nouveau vers le maître des potions.  
  
« Pour l'instant le docteur Crehan est avec elle » le renseigna-t-il.  
  
Il hocha la tête et prit place à ces côtés pour attendre le docteur. Quelques minutes passèrent avec que la porte du fond s'ouvre et que le médico-mage vienne vers eux. Le directeur et le maître des potions se levèrent alors que Drago s'approchait.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda le directeur.  
  
« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles » annonça l'homme. « Nous ne craignons plus pour sa vie et il y a une bonne activité cérébrale. »  
  
« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Drago.  
  
« Qu'elle a de bonne chance de se réveiller » répondit-il.  
  
« Mais vous n'en êtes pas sur ? » s'enquit Drago d'une voix maussade qui lui valu une œillade réprobatrice du directeur.  
  
« Non, mais je suis optimiste » l'assura Crehan avec grand tact, il avait l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation.  
  
Voyant les mines des trois hommes, il ajouta.  
  
« Il vous faudra être patient. »  
  
« Merci docteur » lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
« C'est tout naturel monsieur » répondit-il en s'éloignant pour regagner le bureau  
  
« Bon » lança le directeur en frottant ces mains ensembles. « Nous allons tous retourner à nos occupations. Rien ne nous sert de demeurer ici. Je peux compter sur vous pour les cours d'aujourd'hui Severus ou préféreriez que j'annule ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le maître des potions.  
  
« Non » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner « Ça va » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en passant la porte.  
  
« Je vais y aller moi aussi » annonça Drago en faisant disparaître son verre, avant de tourner le talons à son tour.  
  
« Un instant Drago » l'interpella le vieil homme avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.  
  
« Oui monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en faisant volte-face.  
  
« Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, toi et moi. »  
  
« À quel sujet monsieur ? » demanda le jeune blond en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je voulais savoir si tu savais par le plus grand des hasards, qui a personnifier le père Noël cette année ? » demanda Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« Oh, oh » pensa Drago en faisant un petit sourire contrit.  
  
Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant le 19 et qu'est-ce qui arrive au 19 ? lol, Je crois que plus personne ne l'ignore, pour l'effet de surprise c'est rater, lol. Alors en attendant laissez moi une petite review...Surtout pour me dire comment vous avez trouver Rogue, j'ai eu de la difficulté avec ce chapitre, ces réflexions et sa conversation avec Dumby...ouch...j'ai pédalé, alors ce serait bien si vous pouviez me donner un avis constructif qui pourrait me servir dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
ANNONCE OFFICIELLE : Lol, j'aimes ça faire ça !!! On approche de la fin, plus que 4 chapitres !!! Ensuite une petite pause et je reviens avec la suite : Les Dragons Verts.  
  
Bye Bye May-Luna 


	19. Un sommeil profond

Bonjour à tous, alors, oui je sais c'était long et je n'aie qu'une excuse à vous fournir : Ce chapitre fait 67 pages sur word en caractère 14, c'est le plus long jusqu'à date, alors les deux semaines on été nécessaire, lol.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf....euh...Dragana et sa famille, Aulivaruss Serpentard, Kahles et.............Oh ! L'histoire !!! lol. Détail anodin !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jenny : Merci beaucoup pour la review. J'ai tout compris ce que tu voulais dire et pour le langage d'ados, j'essaie de pas trop donner dans cette palette, du moins dans cette fic, ni dans le fleur bleu, il va être doux mais ce ne sera pas un apprenti Roméo avec la grosse déclaration, trop grosse pour être ingérer. S'il devenait comme ça Dragana tournerait les talons, lol. Le seul problème qui reste c'est est-ce que moi ce que je serais capable de supporter comme étant un brin fleur bleu vous conviendra, That's the question. Bye bye et bonne lecture.  
  
Sytéki : Mwi, j'imagine déjà les reviews, lol, si Potter devait arriver pendant le bizou et tout gâcher, non ce serait signé mon arrêt de mort, lol. Merci pour la reveiw et le voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
  
Lou4 : Vi, vi quatre chapitre et non je ne veux pas ta mort et il y aura une suite, probablement deux en fait. Et oui ça parlera toujours de Dragana et Severus, ce seront toujours les deux principaux. Mais dans la suite Drago devient plus important, tu aimes le petit Dragon non ? Bye Bye et bonne lecture.  
  
Natacha : Merci pour la review et Thot et ça pluie était au rendez-vous, lol. Bonne lecture.  
  
Sevina Roguette : Des sales bêtes en effet !!! Les baguettes, oui tu avais compris, mais le drame c'est ce que ça veut dire et ça Sevy il ne sait pas encore, prochain chapitre. Pour Potter je te comprends, c'était voulu que tout le monde soit d'accord avec Drago, mais il va changer le Potty, il amorce un changement, pas le choix maintenant qu'il sait pourquoi tout ça est tombé sur lui. La prophétie je me doutais bien que ça allait faire bizarre, mais attends comme l'a dit Dumby c'était seulement la partie qui concerne Potter, le reste est sûrement encore plus bizarre, mais je ne voulais pas en changer après avoir lu le tome 5, j'ai une tête de cochon, lol. Pour le manque d'avertissement concernant les mouchoir je suis désolé, je croyais pas sincèrement que quelqu'un (à part moi) pouvait avoir une petite larme en lisant c'est ligne. Alors si je me fis à moi sort les mouchoirs pour les deux prochains, parce que moi j'ai pleurer en les écrivants, Pathétique dirait-il, lol. Pour sa relation avec Dumby, je suis contente, j'ai eues peur un moment, mais je voulais qu'ils soient complices, c'est ainsi que je les imagines ensemble quand ils sont seul. Pour ce qui est du bizou je promets, par contre la déclaration, hich c'est tout de même les deux plus grands refouler de la terre qu'on parle alors pas la peine d'espérer leur faire sortir des déclarations enflammés, mais ça s'apparente à des aveux. C'est Sevy ne l'oublions pas, alors il va jouer avec les mots neutre pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir besoin de se mouiller. Merci encore pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Lizzie : Non, non, pas de sevy trop gentil, du moins j'essaie, tu me laissera une petite review pour me dire ce que t'en penses. Oh j'ai trouvé ta deuxième review, oui, oui tu m'en avais déjà envoyer une. Merci pour les reviews, lol, ça fait doublement plaisir. Bye Bye et bonne lecture.  
  
Snape4ever1: Tu as prit une bière avec !!! Je veux la suite, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais terriblement curieuse sur ce genre de chose, lol. Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments, je rougissais comme une gamine qui vient d'embrasser son premier type. Je suis contente parce que sevy est compliqué dans ce genre de situation et jusqu'à date je n'ai que des commentaires positif, c'est très motivant, mais d'un autre côté ça mets la pression, surtout pour ce chapitre, lol. Ça m'a fait très plaisir ce que tu as dit pour Dragana, je l'ai beaucoup pousser et j'espérais qu'elle ne ferait pas juste la potiche à côté de Sevy. Pour ce qui est de msn et Twwo ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir, mais je n'ai pas ton mail, il est pas dans tes reviews et ni sur ta fiche perso ici, j'ai chercher pour te contacter, mais rien pas de e-mail nul part. Alors voilà le bug !!! J'ai reçu ta deuxième review, suppliante et dégoulinante de larmes, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose ( May-Luna qui renifle avec dédain) plus besoin de te prosterner la voilà la suite et ce fichu Bizou, bonne lecture et à la prochaine.  
  
Un gros merci aussi à Léna, Nomimie, Yume, Amy Evans pour les gentils commentaires.  
  
**N/A*** Ce chapitre je le dédicace à Jenny qui est là depuis le début toujours fidèle au poste, c'est sa constance qui m'a aider dans les bouts plus difficile et aussi à Sevina Roguette qui a prit le temps d'écrire 39 fois le mots chapitre 19 pour me le demander (lol oui, oui j'ai compté).  
  
Alors voilà je vous laisse au Chapitre que vous attendiez depuis des mois : Le bizou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Chapitre 19 : Un sommeil profond  
  
Severus venait de finir ces cours, une autre journée qui lui avait sembler interminable. Il se dépêchait de regagner l'infirmerie avant que le docteur ne s'en aille. Il y avait une semaine et demi maintenant que Dragana était dans le coma. Il avait passé tout son temps partagé entre les cours, l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque où il avait espérer trouver une façon de la réveiller. Rien, il n'existait rien pour ce genre de cas particulier, aucune potion. Il entra en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » soupira Pom Pom.  
  
Il se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond. L'infirmière secoua la tête, elle commençait à être inquiète pour lui, il était exténuer et cela se voyait sur son visage, qui d'abord blanc avait tourné au vert au fur et à mesure de la semaine. Le docteur Cobbin Crehan remballait son matériel lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
  
Le docteur secoua la tête doucement avec un sourire désolé.  
  
« Rien n'a changé professeur, depuis trois jours aucun changement. Son activité cérébrale reste la même, ni plus ni moins active. La régénération des tissus est complète, il n'y a rien d'autre que je ne puisse faire, je suis désolé. »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête en croisant les bras. Le docteur était venu ici tout les jours pour l'ausculter, il savait bien que l'homme avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.  
  
« Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer un peu professeur. Je ne vous trouve pas bonne mine. »  
  
« Je vais très bien » siffla Rogue. « Contentez-vous de la soigner, elle. »  
  
Crehan soupira de dépit, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers Pomfresh.  
  
« Vous devriez parler au professeur » Rogue murmura-t-il. « Il manque de sommeil et probablement qu'il ne mange pas suffisamment non plus. Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces avant de tomber malade. Moi j'ai essayer, mais il m'envoie valser à toutes les fois. »  
  
« Et vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à qui il dispense ce genre de traitement ? » demanda Pomfresh avec un mince sourire compatissant.  
  
« Vous aussi ? »  
  
« Tout le monde, mon cher docteur, sans exception » l'assura l'infirmière en refermant un tiroir. « Severus n'a jamais été quelqu'un de facile mais c'est de pire en pire chaques jours depuis qu'elle est ainsi » conclut-elle tristement alors que Lupin, qui avait été rappeler à Poudlard pour remplacer temporairement Dragana entrait dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'infirmière et du médico- mage.  
  
Les deux secouèrent la tête négativement. Lupin soupira et vit le maître des potions, comme à tout les jours, assied à côté du lit.  
  
« Et Severus qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est de plus en plus pâle » souffla Lupin au même moment où le directeur entrait à son tour dans l'infirmerie.  
  
« Docteur Crehan ! Je suis soulagé ! J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà parti » lança le vieil homme avec un sourire.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il Albus ? » demanda Pom Pom qui ne l'avait pas vu la mine aussi réjouit depuis plus d'une semaine.  
  
. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, mais j'aurais besoin de votre avis » annonça Dumbledore en brandissant un livre.  
  
« Quelque chose ? » demanda Crehan en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il enthousiasmé. « Severus vous voulez venir un instant ? » l'appela Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue se leva, interloqué et irrité par le ton joyeux du directeur.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en voyant le troupeau assembler à l'entrée du bureau de l'infirmière.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai trouvé pourquoi Dragana ne se réveille pas et ce qu'il faudrait lui donner pour réparer la situation » annonça le vieil homme.  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils et s'approcha jusqu'à prendre place dans le cercle, aux côtés du médico-mage. Dumbledore leur plaça le livre entre les mains en souriant. Le maître des potions se pencha sur l'ouvrage et ces yeux s'agrandirent en lisant.  
  
« La potion d'Animalis » souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore, une nouvelle hypothèse s'imposant dans son esprit..  
  
« La potion d'Animalis » s'étonna Crehan en relevant la tête vers eux. « C'est une potion utilisée pour stabiliser la forme humaine d'un animagus qui a été sous sa forme animal trop longtemps c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t- il les sourcils toujours froncés.  
  
« Oui » répondit Rogue laconiquement, toujours incrédule.  
  
« Ce n'est pas le cas ici, n'est pas ? » demanda Pomfresh qui affichait une expression de pure incompréhension.  
  
« Non » lui assura le maître des potions songeur. « Mais le cas de mademoiselle Serpã est particulier. »  
  
« Même sous sa forme humaine, les capacités de son animal sont peut-être aussi à l'origine de son coma qui selon ce que vous m'avez dit dépasse l'entendement. » lui expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça le médico-mage toujours dans le brouillard. « Mais je ne comprends où vous voulez en venir. »  
  
« Monsieur est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez un instant ? » coupa Rogue avant que le directeur réponde. « Dans le particulier » ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir.  
  
« Severus nous devons l'en informer, si mon hypothèse est exacte cette potion peut l'aider, mais nous avons besoin d'être sur que son organisme la supportera » rétorqua Dumbledore doucement.  
  
« Vous savez, si ça peut vous rassurez, je suis tenu au secret professionnel » lui assura Crehan.  
  
« Très bien » soupira Rogue.  
  
« Son organisme est peut-être atteint d'un déséquilibre, mais pas tout à fait celui auquel fait référence la potion d'Animalis » commença Dumbledore. « La potion d'Animalis est faite avec le sang de l'animal dont l'Animagus prends la forme. »  
  
Crehan hocha la tête attentif.  
  
« Ce qui est intéressant ici, ce sont les propriétés qu'on le sang de l'animal dont mademoiselle Serpã prends la forme » le renseigna Dumbledore.  
  
« Lesquels Albus ? Merlin cessez de tourner autour du pot et dites-nous ce que vous avez comprit » exigea Pomfresh excéder.  
  
« Oui j'y arrive » assura-t-il. « Voyez-vous docteur le sang de dragon à plusieurs vertu qui varie selon l'espèce. »  
  
« Oui je sais j'ai lu votre étude, c'était très intéressant, mais...attendez une seconde, êtes-vous entrain de me dire que l'animal dont elle prend la forme est un dragon ? » demanda le médico-mage les yeux ronds comme des galions..  
  
« Oui, oui un magnifique Noir de Tanzanie » répondit Lupin en hochant la tête.  
  
Rogue soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« C'est très impressionnant » ajouta le loup-garou pour sa défense.  
  
« Je dois vous avouer que je ne connais pas grand chose aux dragons et je n'ai aucun réel souvenir des vertus exacte du sang de cette espèce » dit Crehan.  
  
« Des vertus tonifiantes » répondit Dumbledore. « Le noir de Tanzanie à des épines au bout de sa queue qui administre un venin, un somnifère à sa proie. »  
  
« Votre épaule » souffla Pomfresh en regardant Rogue d'un regard interrogateur.  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards hocha la tête doucement et l'infirmière lui fit un sourire, comprenant enfin pourquoi il dormait aussi profondément à son retour de la chambres des secrets le soir de l'Halloween  
  
« Ce venin est produit dans une glande près des reins et circule dans tout le corps, dans les veines » expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
« Comment circule-t-il ? » demanda Crehan.  
  
« Des veines doubles, une partie de la veine est utilisé par le sang et l'autre par le venin » répondit Rogue de la voix qu'il utilisait pour faire cours.  
  
« Exactement » approuva le vieux directeur. « Mais ils ne circulent pas au même rythme. Le sang circule toujours plus vite pour contrer les effets que le venin pourrait avoir sur l'organisme. »  
  
« Donc si je comprends bien ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire, c'est que la raison pour laquelle elle dort toujours, malgré sa bonne activité cérébrale, ce pourrait seulement être une réaction au venin ? » demanda le médico-mage.  
  
Dumbledore et Rogue hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Mais attendez, pour cela il faudrait que même sous sa forme humaine elle produise du venin » reprit Créhan. « Ce qui ne serait pas normal, enfin c'est comme si, excusez-moi de la comparaison monsieur Lupin, mais c'est comme si monsieur Lupin pouvait transmettre sa lycanthropie sous sa forme humaine aussi. »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas normal, mais chez Dragana c'est probablement le cas » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Crehan avec une expression dubitative.  
  
« Vérifier voulez-vous ? » demanda Rogue en tournant les talons pour retourner dans la chambre de la jeune femme.  
  
Cobbin Crehan acquiesça aussitôt et le suivit.  
  
« Mademoiselle Serpã a eut un accident il y a longtemps sous sa forme animal et depuis ce temps elle conserve quelques caractéristiques de son animal. Elle peut cracher du feu sous sa forme humaine alors c'est tout dire » ajouta le maître des potions sarcastique, alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre..  
  
Le docteur hocha la tête, l'air perplexe et s'approcha du lit en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« REVELATUM VENA » lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Dragana.  
  
Un corps fantomatique, montrant veine et artère de la jeune femme apparu au- dessus d'elle.  
  
« Vous aviez raison » souffla-t-il en observant les veines du bras fantomatique de plus près. « On voit clairement les deux courants différents. Le rouge est le sang et le bleu le venin. Le venin circule plus vite que le sang. »  
  
« Alors il faut rétablir l'équilibre » trancha Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière eux.  
  
« Et vous croyez que de lui injecter la potion d'Animalis avec le sang de dragon pourrait accélérer son afflux sanguin pour rétablir l'équilibre ? » demanda le docteur.  
  
« Oui, le sang du Noir de Tanzanie va accélérer son rythme sanguin, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant de juste l'accélérer, il faut aussi ralentir l'afflux de venin. C'est à ça que va servir la potion d'Animalis, à rétablir l'équilibre entre son animal et elle. Il a sûrement dû être déranger par le choc » expliqua le maître des potions.  
  
« Est-ce que son cœur pourra supporter un tel tonique ? » demanda Pomfresh  
  
« Oui, il n'y a plus de danger pour son cœur et nous commencerons par une petite dose. Vaut mieux lui en donner petit peu par petit peu et plus souvent que de risquer un choc de l'organisme. Je m'occuperai de cette partie là dès que vous aurez fait la potion » conclut Crehan en sortant une seringue.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je lui fais une prise de sang pour savoir si son sang a les propriétés de son animal » répondit le docteur. « Ainsi si c'est positif vous pourrez l'utiliser pour la potion »  
  
Rogue approuva silencieusement alors que le médico-mage lui enfilait l'aiguille dans le bras. Il trouvait ça très malin, mais ne lui dirait sûrement pas. Crehan activa la seringue et elle se remplit du liquide rouge clair. Il se tourna ensuite et retourna dans l'infirmerie, puis dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Il appliqua quelque goutte de sang sur un fine lamelle et la plaça sous le microscope.  
  
« Non son sang n'a aucunes propriétés, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain » annonça-t-il en relevant la tête après quelque seconde d'observation et un sort murmurer..  
  
Le maîtres des potions soupira et échangea un regard avec le vieux directeur qui avait lui aussi soupirer sous la nouvelle.  
  
« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Pomfresh en les regardant à tour de rôle.  
  
« En quelque sorte » confirma le directeur des Serpentards. « La dernière fois qu'un Noir de Tanzanie à été vu remonte à près de 100 ans et le sang est devenu très rare après l'épidémie de fatigue mortelle de 1929 »  
  
« Très bien on ne rend pas les armes tout de suite » lança Dumbledore de son ton optimiste. « Severus envoyez une requête à votre Ordre, il y a sûrement quelque part sur cette terre un vieux maître des potions qui a du sang de noir de Tanzanie. Contactez aussi l'ordre des Alchimistes on ne sait jamais. Aussi le professeur Robespierre de Beaux-Bâtons et le professeur Prokofiev de Drumstang. »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête.  
  
« Je vais de mon côté contacter Charlie Weasley et réveiller de vielle connaissance avec qui j'ai travailler sur cette fameuse étude » expliqua le vieil homme.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Lupin. « Pensez-vous que certain apothicaire ? »  
  
« Peut-être, ce serait une bonne idée de vérifier aussi de ce côté là » approuva Dumbledore.  
  
« Il y en a beaucoup je vais vous aider » annonça Pomfresh en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
  
« Et moi je vais vérifier avec les hôpitaux » ajouta Crehan.  
  
« Parfait » lança le Dumbledore en tapant dans ces mains. « Alors tous au travail, jamais je croirai qu'on ne trouvera rien avec tout ces gens » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.  
  
Dumbledore et Rogue regagnèrent chacun leur bureau pendant que Crehan regagnait Ste-Mangouste et que Lupin et Pomfresh s'installaient dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour envoyer leur missive.  
  
À neuf heure ce soir là lorsque Pomfresh retourna voir sa patiente tout les hiboux de l'école étaient partis. L'infirmière s'approcha du lit pour apercevoir qu'un petit chat gris s'était blottit contre le flanc du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et dormait comme un loir. « Encore ici sac à puce ? » demanda l'infirmière en prenant le chat délicatement.  
  
Le chat resta figé de surprise, ne bougeant pas une vibrisse.. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est ta maîtresse ? » demanda l'infirmière en emmenant le chat à hauteur de son visage.  
  
Il lui donna une petit tape sur la joue de sa patte pour réponse. « Écoute, je peux concevoir que tu t'ennuies d'elle, seulement les chats sont interdit dans l'infirmerie » lui dit-elle en le prenant comme un bébé.  
  
« Vous parlez aux bêtes maintenant ? » demanda le maître des potions d'une voix sournoise en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
« Oui, il s'ennuie pauvre petit » répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Pourriez-vous le ramener dans les quartiers de Dragana ? » demanda-t-elle en lui mettant le chat dans les bras.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Et veillez à ce qu'il ne sorte plus, ça fait trois soirs en ligne qu'il se faufile ici » ajouta-t-elle en sortant.  
  
Rogue prit le chat par la peau du cou et l'éloigna de lui en fermant la porte.  
  
« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de chat, alors si tu ne veux pas finir comme engrais pour les serres du professeur Chourave, je te conseille de montrer ta véritable identité » menaça-t-il en posant le chat sur la chaise.  
  
Le chat cracha furieusement en bondissant en bas de la chaise. Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette calmement.  
  
« Très bien, je sens que j'aurai de belles herbes pour mes potions bientôt » dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.  
  
Le chat entra sous le lit et le maître des potions eut un tic de la bouche, il avait juste voulu savoir s'il se métamorphoserait sous la menace ou s'il se contenterait d'agir comme un chat.  
  
« À ce que je vois vous avez trouver un autre moyen de visiter votre cousine » ironisa Rogue en prenant place dans son fauteuil.  
  
Le chat sortit de sous le lit pour se transformer aussitôt. Il se tourna vers son directeur de maison en croisant les bras.  
  
« Comment saviez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en ronchonnant.  
  
« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma maison monsieur Malefoy » répondit- il avec impétuosité.  
  
« Alors pourquoi m'avoir menacer pour que je reprenne ma forme humaine si vous saviez que c'était moi ? » demanda-t-il en s'assoyant.  
  
« Pour savoir jusqu'où vous iriez pour me faire croire que vous étiez réellement un chat » répondit le maître des potions.  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« Alors quoi ? »  
  
« J'ai passé le test ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Il y aura toujours des tests, en réussir un ne fait pas de vous un espion » répondit Rogue de sa voix sans intonation.  
  
Drago soupira en croisant les bras avant de s'appuyer sur le mur. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes avant que le maître des potions ne le rompe.  
  
« Vous devriez partir avant que l'infirmière ne revienne. Elle revient toujours une dernière fois avant d'aller ce coucher et ce sera bientôt le couvre feu. »  
  
« Oui » souffla Drago. « Vous allez me prévenir si jamais il y avait du nouveau ? »  
  
« Je vous l'ai déjà promis, non ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Bonne nuit professeur » ajouta-t- il avant de retourner sous sa forme animal et de demander la porte qu'il n'avait pas penser ouvrir auparavant.  
  
Le voyant faire, Rogue releva un sourcil, retenant un sourire et l'envie de se moquer de lui un peu.  
  
« Bonne nuit Malefoy » murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Il regagna son fauteuil en regardant le petit chat quitter l'infirmerie en trottinant. Il avait toujours trouver ce garçon brillant, mais avait toujours sous-estimé ces capacités morales, le voyant à l'image de son paternel. C'était faux d'un bout à l'autre, le garçon était beaucoup plus sensible que son père, non il était sensible point, son père n'avait pas de cœur, alors impossible d'être sensible. Drago était brillant, subtile, morale, aimant et très attentionnée envers ceux qu'il apprécie, il s'en était rendu compte avec Dragana, mais depuis une semaine c'était sur lui qu'il veillait. Lui disant de se reposer, lui emmenant des petits encas le matin parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Cela lui faisait un petit velours, il devait bien ce l'admettre, d'être apprécier par au moins un de ces élèves. Severus ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait avoir un fils comme lui et ne pas en être fier. Lucius était fier de son fils, pour ce qu'il représentait, son héritier, mais il ne serait jamais fier de ce que le jeune homme était entrain de devenir. Quelqu'un de bien, tout simplement quelqu'un de bien. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, la main de Dragana dans la sienne.  
  
Au dîner le lendemain, la grande salle se retrouva envahie de hiboux. Tous se dirigeaient vers la table des professeurs. Inondant la table devant Lupin et le directeur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda Ron en regardant les professeurs d'un air perplexe.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » souffla Hermione.  
  
« Des mauvaises nouvelles » conclut Harry l'air sombre.  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils se faisaient du soucis pour leur ami, qui semblait toujours d'une humeur macabre depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Il disparaissait souvent pour être seul, ces cauchemars étaient plus fréquent et son humeur était presque aussi grinçante que celle de Rogue. Ils avaient essayer plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il avait, il disait que tout allait bien et s'éloignaient d'eux, soit en se plongeant dans son livre de défense ou en allant voler en solitaire sur le terrain de Quidditch. À la table des professeurs, Lupin échangea un regard avec le directeur avant de se lever et de partir avec ces lettres sous le bras. Dumbledore quitta la table quelques secondes plus tard avec lui aussi ces lettres en main.  
  
« Allons-y » lança Hermione en se levant. « Les cours vont bientôt commencer. »  
  
Les deux garçons se levèrent en empoignant leurs livres et la suivirent pour sortir de la grande salle. Ils prirent la direction des cachots pour leur cours de potion. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Rogue était déjà assied à son bureau, apparemment plongé dans la lecture d'un bout de parchemin. Il y avait quelque boules de papier sur son bureau. Les élèves rentrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir les uns après les autres sans que leur professeur ne leur accorde un regard.  
  
« En voilà un autre qui est bizarre depuis une semaine » souffla Ron pour Hermione.  
  
Granger hocha la tête en regardant son professeur de potion réduire en miette le parchemin. D'un coup de baguette il referma la porte qui claqua dans un grand bruit sourd.  
  
« Oh, oh ça s'annonce mal » murmura Ron en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Hermione.  
  
« SILENCE » tonna Rogue en se levant.  
  
Le silence demander tomba aussitôt, ainsi que les yeux des élèves. Il semblait très, très, très mal luné.  
  
« Nous allons aujourd'hui faire une potion nommée Visio Nocturnus, quelqu'un serait-il capable de me dire à quoi sert cette potion ? »  
  
Drago et Hermione levèrent la main.  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy » dit-il en ignorant Granger.  
  
« Cette potion sert à voir la nuit » répondit Drago.  
  
« Oui, 5 points pour Serpentard » dit-il. « Elle agit donc sur ? Londubat ? »  
  
Neville releva des yeux épouvanté vers lui.  
  
« Alors ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée » grogna le maître des potions.  
  
« Euh... »  
  
« 5 point en moins pour Gryffondor, c'est pathétique. »  
  
« Ça commence » souffla Ron pour Harry.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un regard indifférent, avant de continuer à regarder le plancher.  
  
« Potter ? »  
  
« Les yeux monsieur » répondit-il sans entrain.  
  
« Bien donc si Potter a comprit vous devez tous avoir comprit, sauf Londubat bien sur » ajouta-t-il en retournant vers le tableau.  
  
Un hiboux entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur le bureau de Rogue.  
  
« Les ingrédients sont au tableau, préparez-la. »  
  
Un murmure s'éleva alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le hibou.  
  
« Et en silence » tonna-t-il.  
  
Il décrocha la missive de la patte du volatile, Jinx, l'effraie des clochers de Dragana et prit place à son bureau. Il déplia la lettre, la lut et la chiffonna d'un mouvement rageur, avant de se relever de nouveau brusquement. Jinx s'envola outré et le maître des potions se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle de classe. Plusieurs hiboux vinrent encore avant la fin du cours déclenchant toujours la même réaction, de pire en pire chaque fois. Il était devenu de plus en plus cruel au fur et à mesure que le cours tirait à sa fin. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin et qu'il les libéra tout les élèves se précipitèrent dehors.  
  
« Nom d'un dragon » s'exclama Ron enfin sortit de l'enfer. « Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être encore pire que ce à quoi on a le droit d'habitude. »  
  
« 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor » trancha une voix derrière eux avant qu'ils soient dépasser par une tempête de robes noires.  
  
« Merde » souffla Ron quand Rogue fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.  
  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas » lâcha Hermione. « Ces yeux ne sont pas nets. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Ils sont tristes » renchérit-elle à voix basses.  
  
« Tristes, les yeux de Rogue sont tristes » s'enquit Ron avec un sourire moqueur. « Mione de quoi tu parles ? Tristes voyons c'est absurdes. »  
  
Ron se fit bousculer.  
  
« Pousses-toi du chemin Weasley » grommela Drago de sa voix sifflante.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Le couloir n'est pas assez grand pour laissez passé ta grosse tête ailleurs qu'en plein centre Malefoy ? » vociféra Ron, mais le blond était déjà loin.  
  
Lorsque Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie, Lupin, le directeur, le docteur et l'infirmière y était déjà.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Dumbledore.  
  
« Toutes les réponses que j'ai reçues sont négatives » répondit-il tristement. « Et vous ? »  
  
Le maître des potions secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers Lupin.  
  
« Rien non plus du côté des apothicaires » annonça-t-il avec un air dépité.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers le médico-mage, dernier espoir.  
  
« Que des réponses négatives, mais il me reste toujours un hôpital en Chine, ils ne m'ont pas encore répondu » expliqua Crehan.  
  
Le silence tomba, tous le monde semblait perdu dans ces pensée. Une veiller funèbre aurait sans doute été moins sombre.  
  
« Bon je vais devoir vous laissez, je dois passer chez moi avant d'aller à l'hôpital » annonça Crehan avec un mince sourire en empoignant sa trousse « Je vais revenir demain. »  
  
Il sortit le portoloin de sa trousse.  
  
« Bonne fin de journée » Docteur lui souhaita Dumbledore.  
  
« Merci professeur » répondit-il. « À vous aussi » ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.  
  
Rogue tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
« Où allez-vous Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« J'ai des essais à corriger pour demain » répondit-il d'une voix dans intonation en sortant  
  
« Il ne va pas bien » souffla Lupin.  
  
« Non » acquiesça le vieux directeur en se tournant de nouveau vers lui et l'infirmière.  
  
« Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir » suggéra Lupin.  
  
« Non, croyez-moi Rémus, c'est mieux qu'il soit seul pour un moment » lui assura Dumbledore avec un mince sourire.  
  
« C'est triste » lâcha Pom Pom. « Je ne peux pas croire. Il doit bien y en avoir quelque part »  
  
« Je vais faire placer une annonce dans la Gazette du sorcier pour voir du côté des particuliers » annonça le directeur.  
  
« C'est une bonne idée » approuva Lupin.  
  
« J'espère que ça marchera » répliqua le vieil homme avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Tard dans la soirée le maître des potions regagna l'infirmerie. Une couverture et un verre de potion avait été laisser sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil avec une petite note où il était simplement écrit bonne nuit. Il prit place, songeant qu'il devrait peut-être prendre la potion, ça le ferait dormir, oublier. Elle semblait paisible elle, endormit ainsi, alors que lui avait l'impression de patauger dans les ténèbres. Tellement fatigué, envahi à nouveau de peur, surtout celle de ne jamais la revoir éveiller. Ça n'aurai jamais dû ce passer ainsi, il aurait dû pouvoir lui faire comprendre auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans savoir, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement avoir réveiller en lui des choses qui semblait dormir depuis des centaines d'années pour seulement rester ainsi, endormi, ailleurs, à quelque part où il n'était pas. Où il ne pouvait rien faire, pas essuyer ces larmes, pas chasser ces peurs et pas la protéger. Le laisser seul à nouveau, froid et endormi lui aussi. La porte de la chambre se ferma doucement, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retourna vivement, mais ne vit personne.  
  
« C'est moi » dit black en sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité au moment où il allait se lever.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » vociféra-t-il d'une voix glacial. « Fou le camp Black »  
  
« Non, j'ai des choses à te dire » affirma-t-il d'un air décidé.  
  
« Non, pas ce soir » siffla Rogue entre ces dents. « Ni jamais »  
  
« Rogue, il faut que je te parles » répliqua Sirius imperturbable. « Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile et je voudrais que tu m'écoute. »  
  
Le directeur des Serpentard soupira et Black prit cela pour une rémission, alors il enchaîna.  
  
« Écoute, je sais qu'on ne sera jamais ami » reprit-il d'une voix mal assuré. « Il y aurait trop de chose à pardonner, mais Dumbledore, Rémus, ils ont tous raisons. Ça n'a plus aucune sens de se tirer les cheveux chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce. »  
  
« Black » l'avertit Rogue d'une voix fielleuse.  
  
« Non, ça n'a plus de sens » reprit-il rapidement avec que l'autre homme ne perde patience. « Ça n'en a plus parce que nous sommes du même côté Rogue et j'en suis persuader maintenant. »  
  
Le maître des potions le regarda un instant, comme choquer avant de détourner les yeux.  
  
« J'ai réaliser beaucoup de choses dernièrement, j'ai réaliser que le jugement que j'avais porté sur toi n'avais aucun fondement » dit l'animagus dans un souffle. « Tout ça est parti d'une broutille, qui a dégénérer et ça n'a plus de sens depuis que je sais tout ce que tu as fais. »  
  
Rogue croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné, évitant son regard.  
  
« Je sais que tu as tenté de sauvé James en trahissant Voldemort » avoua Black.  
  
« J'avais déjà trahi Voldemort » répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
  
« Je sais et je sais aussi comment Rogue et l'homme que je m'imaginais que tu étais n'aurait jamais fait ça » renchérit Sirius cette fois d'une voix sur et clair. « Je sais aussi tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry et pour l'ordre. Je sais que ça doit te contrarier que je saches tout ça, mais ne cherche pas à blâmer personne, au contraire tu devrais en être heureux, il y a des gens qui tienne à toi et qui on voulu me montrer que je n'étais qu'un idiot. »  
  
« Black » tonna Rogue irriter.  
  
« Non écoutes moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît. Il y a vingt an j'ai tenter de tuer » déclara-t-il.  
  
« Tu l'avoue enfin » ironisa le maître des potions.  
  
« Oui, ce n'était pas un accident Rogue c'est vraiment ce que j'ai voulu faire » avoua Black avec culpabilité « J'étais un gamin stupide, mais surtout, j'étais un gamin apeuré. Je savais que tôt ou tard tu finirais par découvrir pour Rémus, James et moi. J'avais peur que Rémus soit renvoyer, qu'on soit tous renvoyer. Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais et quitter Poudlard pour retourner chez moi aurait été signe mon arrêt de mort. »  
  
« Alors tu as signé le mien » lança Severus en grinçant des dents.  
  
« Je n'ai pas réaliser, pas sur le coup, j'ai paniquer et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé » expliqua-t-il rapidement. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange vertueux Rogue et je dois t'avouer franchement qu'avant de te voir prendre la défense d'Harry comme tu l'as fait dans la cabane hurlante, je n'avais jamais vraiment eut de remords. »  
  
Voyant le regard en coin qu'il lui lançait et sa mâchoire se contracter, Sirius reprit rapidement.  
  
« Oui je me suis souvent dis que mon geste avait été inconsidéré, mais je n'avais jamais eut de remords, tout simplement parce que je me convainquais en me disant que le temps saurait me donner raison. »  
  
« La cabane hurlante c'était il y a deux ans, pourquoi maintenant ? » grogna Rogue en grinçant des dents à nouveau.  
  
« Parce que les remords sont venus avec les doutes et je n'étais plus sur de rien » répondit Black d'un ton solennel. « Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu. Je ne pouvais avoir aucune certitude quant à ta loyauté. Sur le coup j'ai eu des doutes, mais j'ai continuer à les taire parce que tu pouvais tout simplement faire tout ça pour entortiller Dumbledore temps que tu en aurais besoin et c'était en plus une belle occasion de te venger de nous. Ce n'est que cette année que j'ai su ce que tu avais réellement fait depuis le début et il fallait que je digère toutes ces nouvelles informations avant de pouvoir te parler » conclut-il.  
  
« Et tu penses que ça change quoi de me dire que tu sais tout maintenant Black ? » demanda le maîtres des potions d'une voix mordante.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, rien sûrement » balbutia Sirius. « Mais je voulais...Je m'excuses Rogue. Voilà c'est dit, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. »  
  
Severus était médusé, avait-il bien entendu ? Black venait-il réellement de s'excuser ?  
  
« Je vais te laissez maintenant » souffla l'animagus qui se sentait ridicule.  
  
Comme si des excuses allait pouvoir changer quelque chose pensa-t-il en remettant la cape par-dessus sa tête avant de sortir rapidement. Il rumina cette pensée en se faufilant jusqu'aux appartements de Rémus. « En fait ça c'est pas trop mal passer » songea-t-il en murmurant le mot de passe pour entrer. « Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu rire et ça aurait été encore plus dur pour l'orgueil »  
  
« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas sortir d'ici » lâcha le loup-garou aussitôt qu'il entra. « Tu devrais demander à Harry qu'il vienne te voir à la place. »  
  
« Je n'étais pas aller voir Harry et la personne à qui je devais parler ne serait pas venu » contra Black en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
« Qui ? » demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Rogue » répondit laconiquement Black en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu.  
  
« Sirius ce n'est vraiment pas le temps d'aller enquiquiné Severus » lui dit-il avec un regard de reproche.  
  
« J'ai dit que je voulais lui parler, enfin qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis aller l'enfoncer encore plus » s'emporta l'animagus. « Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Rémus. Il a l'air d'un zombie depuis une semaine, alors je ne serais pas aller le relancer à l'infirmerie pour lui dire des vacheries » conclut-il en se calmant.  
  
Lupin s'approcha en le regardant comme une étrange créature, un verracrasse croisé avec un niffleur.  
  
« Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été réglo avec lui » reprit Black en voyant le regard que son ami lui lançait. « Mais j'ai changé, disons plutôt que j'ai compris et que je veux changer. »  
  
« Tu veux faire ami ami avec Severus ? » demanda le loup-garou éberlué.  
  
« Non, enfin peut-être... non... je sais pas » marmonna Sirius. « Mais je voulais qu'on arrête de s'engueuler chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce. Ça n'a plus aucun sens maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour James, pour Harry, pour notre cause et comment il en est arrivé à se joindre à Voldemort. »  
  
« Et comment lui as-tu dit ça ? » demanda Rémus avec un sourire en coin en appuyant ces coudes sur le dossier d'un fauteuil  
  
« Je lui ai dit plein de chose » répondit Black d'un air agacé. « De comment ma perception de lui était erroné, jusqu'à essayer de lui faire comprendre pourquoi je l'avais envoyer dans la cabane hurlante. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Lupin avec un air anxieux.  
  
« Quelques questions, des commentaires ironique, mais la plus part du temps il m'a seulement écouter. »  
  
« Il n'a pas crier du tout ou argumenter... »  
  
« Non, Rémus rien » le coupa Black. « Je crois que.... je suis presque inquiet. Enfin regarde j'ai passé quinze minutes dans la même pièce que Rogue et je n'ai pas une égratignure. Il n'y a eut aucune engueulade, rien. Même quand il m'a dit de foutre le camp au début, il n'y avait pas l'espèce de note mordante qu'à sa voix habituellement. »  
  
« Nous avons eut des mauvaise nouvelles aujourd'hui » déclara Rémus d'un air sombre.  
  
« À propos de ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Du professeur Serpã » répondit-il tristement.  
  
« Elle va mourir ? »  
  
« Non, mais il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle reste comme ça Il ne t'en a pas parler ? »  
  
« Moony j'ai pas voulu poussé ma chance au point de lui demander comment elle allait » lança-t-il en regardant son amis comme s'il était mûre pour la camisole de force. « J'ai eu peur qu'il pète un plomb si j'osais. »  
  
Rémus haussa les épaules et laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre.  
  
« C'est possible rester dans le comas toute une vie ? » demanda Black au bout de quelques secondes.  
  
« Il semblerait que oui répondit Lupin. Même si dans son cas il y aurait quelque chose à faire. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Une potion, mais il manque un ingrédient on a chercher partout mais rien » déclara-t-il avec dépit.  
  
« Les lettres que tu as reçu ce matin ? » remarqua Black.  
  
« Oui, j'ai écrit à tout les apothicaire recenser » répondit-il en se redressant. « Severus l'ordre des Alchimistes, l'ordre des maîtres des potions et les autres professeurs et maîtres des potions qu'il connaît » énuméra-t-il en s'éloignant. « Le docteur Crehan a fait le tour de tout les hôpitaux. Dumbledore a écrit à tout les gens avec qui il avait travailler sur son étude sur les propriétés du sang de Dragon. Il a même écrit à Chalie Weasley » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons. « Rien, personne n'a de sang de Noir de Tanzanie » conclut-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
  
Le lendemain matin dans les cachots, l'atmosphère était scabreuse. Un groupe de troisième années Poufesoufle et Serdaigle subissait les foudres du maître des potions. Ils crurent voir Merlin en personne, quand leur sauveur ouvra la porte à la volé.  
  
« Monsieur le directeur » s'étonna Rogue en le voyant. « Est-ce que je peux vous êtres d'une quelconque utilité ? »  
  
« Oui en effet » répondit-il d'un air calme en s'approchant. « Est-ce que vous pouvez les faire partir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il tout bas quand il fut tout près.  
  
« Ils sont en plein milieu d'une potion. répondit Rogue. « Ce n'est aucune mauvaise nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il alors, l'inquiétude le gagnant.  
  
« Non, non, rassurez-vous Severus » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. « Non, nous avons seulement quelque chose à faire tout les deux. Une potion » ajouta-t-il enthousiasmé en montrant une fiole empli d'un liquide rouge.  
  
« Est-ce que... »balbutia Rogue son cœur battant plus vite.  
  
« Oui, oui aucun doute, j'ai déjà vérifier » répondit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Où ? » demanda Rogue toujours stupéfait  
  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant » trancha le directeur en donnant un petit hochement de tête en direction des élèves.  
  
Le maître des potions sembla tout à coup reprendre contenance, bien qu'une lueur étrange brillait maintenant dans ces yeux.  
  
« Ceux qui ont fini remplissez une fiole, marquez votre nom et rapportez la moi » ordonna-t-il de sa voix professoral  
  
Des petites exclamations se firent entendre en même temps que les bruits de chaises qu'on déplacent sur le plancher.. La plus part des élèves vinrent déposé leur fioles devant, gratifiant Dumbledore, le sauveur, de leur plus beau sourire. Un seul n'avait pas encore fini  
  
« Encore Perkins qui traîne la patte » marmonna Rogue entre ces dents.  
  
« Allez préparer le matériel, je vais surveiller le temps qu'il finisse » lui dit doucement le vieil homme avec un sourire.  
  
« Vous pouvez partir ceux qui m'ont remis leur potion » lança Rogue avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau.  
  
Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, deux minutes plus tard, il avait sûrement aidé le garçon, sinon il n'aurait pas été là avant quelques heures, mais ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance pour Severus à cet instant précis.  
  
« Où ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est l'hôpital en Chine ? »  
  
« Non » répondit seulement Dumbledore en s'approchant du plan de travail.  
  
« Qui alors ? » demanda le maître des potions.  
  
« Un donateur qui préfère garder l'anonymat » expliqua le vieil homme en lui tendant la fiole..  
  
Rogue la prit et se détourna pour se diriger vers une autre surface.  
  
« Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger alors » annonça le maître des potions.  
  
« Très bien » acquiesça Dumbledore avec un regard amusé. « Si cela peut vous rassurez, faites-le Severus. »  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards enchaîna des sorts compliqués un par-dessus l'autre pendant cinq minutes avant de ce retourner de nouveau vers le vieil homme.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi- lune, les yeux remplis de malice.  
  
« Il est parfait » déclara Rogue d'un air satisfait.  
  
« Bien s'exclama Dumbledore en tapant ces mains ensemble. « Pouvons-nous commencer.? »  
  
« Oui » répondit le maître des potions en s'approchant. « Quelle partie voulez-vous faire ? »  
  
« J'ai toujours adoré remuer les soupes » avoua le directeur avec sourire enfantin qui faisait plisser son nez aquilin.  
  
« Très bien » acquiesça Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Alors préparons les ingrédients que nous pouvons préparer à l'avance et vous brasserez pendant que j'ajouterai » expliqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers une armoire..  
  
« Parfait ! » s'exclama Dumbledore.  
  
Le maîtres des potions sortit plusieurs bocaux qu'il vint déposer sur le plan de travail. Il alla ensuite chercher des herbes dans son séchoir personnel. La potion Animalis n'était pas une potion très compliqué, seulement elle devait être effectuer rapidement à cause de certain ingrédient qui se dégradaient vite et en plus il fallait remuer constamment du moment où l'on mettait le premier ingrédient. D'où la nécessité d'être deux. Rogue donna une planche à découper et un couteau au directeur. Puis lui remit les herbes et quelques informations sur leur coupe avant de se détourner pour préparer d'autre ingrédient qui nécessitait des attentions particulières. Ils travaillaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le plus grand des silences quand le maître des potions ne pu plus se retenir. Il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
« Professeur ? »  
  
« Oui Severus ? » répondit doucement Dumbledore sans lever les yeux vers lui.  
  
« Pourquoi avoir tout dit a Black ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sans expression.  
  
« Vous croyez vraiment qu'après quinze ans de silence, je suis celui qui lui a tout dit ? » demanda le vieux directeur en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes, les yeux pétillant.  
  
« Il n'y a que deux pers... » reprit le maître des potions en s'interrompant aussitôt. « Ce n'est pas vous bien sur » grogna-t-il dans un soupir.  
  
« Non, en effet, je n'aurais pas tout raconté à Sirius pour le seul plaisir de le faire taire, même si je dois avouer que dans ce cas précis son expression devait valoir son pesant d'or » avoua le directeur avec sourire amusé. « Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Rémus, je ne peux que l'imaginer. »  
  
« Quand leur a-t-elle tout raconter ? Parce que j'imagine que vous savez aussi quand cela c'est fait » ronchonna Rogue en émiettant vivement une feuille de menthe.  
  
« Vous lui en voulez » remarqua Dumbledore en jetant une œillade sévère à sa feuille de menthe.  
  
Rogue soupira et reposa la feuille.  
  
« Oui...d'une certaine façon » marmonna-t-il en reprenant son travail cette fois-ci avec des gestes délicats et précis.  
  
Le vieux directeur sourie légèrement en secouant la tête.  
  
« Quand Dragana est allez-vous chercher à Noël » commença Dumbledore en recommençant à haché finement. « Sirius a émit quelques réticences à l'idée qu'elle prenne le portoloin. »  
  
« Ils auraient dû l'en empêcher » maugréa Rogue.  
  
« Je croyais que nous avions dépasser ce stade Severus » reprocha le directeur en soupirant.  
  
« Oui, bon d'accord ça va » le coupa le directeur des Serpentards excéder. « Je n'en parle plus, ça va ? De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. »  
  
« Exactement, ce qui est fait est fait et nous sommes tous très heureux du résultat » approuva Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
  
Severus comprenant le sous-entendu détourna les yeux un peu gêner. Il se dirigea vers un réchaud et y déposa un chaudron.  
  
« Et comment en est-elle arrivé à leur raconté ? » demanda-t-il en empoignant une tasse à mesurer. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle leur à raconter » ajouta-t-il en la remplissant d'eau.  
  
« Sirius lui a dit qu'il n'était pas fixer à savoir si c'était du courage ou de la folie que ça prenait pour être prête à aller là-bas » dit Dumbledore alors que Severus remplissait le chaudron et allumait le réchaud d'un coup de baguette.  
  
« Je pencherais pour la folie » marmonna-t-il en reprenant son couteau.  
  
« Moi je crois que le choix des mots n'était pas le bon » trancha Dumbledore. « Mais puisque maintenant vous savez tout je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus spécifique » ajouta-t-il avec malice.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, mais voyant le vieil homme sourire avec amusement, il comprit et abaissa rapidement les yeux. « Il est tannant, il s'est que ça me rends mal à l'aise ce genre d'insinuation » bougonna-t-il en reprenant la coupe d'une racine d'une main mal assurée.  
  
« Attention vous allez vous couper Severus » se moqua Dumbledore sur le point d'éclater de rire.  
  
Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir et le directeur baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. « Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir gêner » songea-t-il en arrachant une fleur de Soucis de sur sa tige.  
  
« Cependant la réponse que lui a donnée Dragana était sûrement la meilleur » reprit-il sans le regarder. « Elle a toujours eut beaucoup de répartie. »  
  
« Oui » approuva le maître des potions simplement.  
  
Dumbledore laissa planer le silence pour agacer Severus dont la curiosité n'allait pas tarder à prendre le dessus.  
  
« Albus » grogna Rogue avec un soupir.  
  
« Oui ? » demanda le vieil homme innocemment en relevant la tête.  
  
Rogue releva un sourcil le dardant d'un regard perçant.  
  
« Oh, vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda-t-il avec un faux air confus.  
  
Severus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensif avant de ce détourner pour vérifier le chaudron. Dumbledore étouffa un petit rire par un toussotement lorsque le grognement se répéta.  
  
« Elle lui a répondu que ce n'était ni un ni l'autre » répondit le vieil homme. « Que c'était tout simplement de l'égoïsme, parce qu'il y avait trois hommes important dans sa vie, qu'elle en avait déjà perdu un aux mains de Voldemort et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en perdre un autre » conclut Dumbledore qui observait la réaction du maître des potions.  
  
Quand il se tourna vers lui, tentant d'avoir l'air imperturbable, Dumbledore nota que le coin de ces lèvres semblait retenir un sourire, mais c'était l'expression de ces yeux qui trahissait sa joie. Dumbledore fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarquer et poursuivit.  
  
« Ensuite et bien Sirius... »  
  
« Oui ça va pas besoin de me répéter » le coupa Rogue. « Je peux facilement combler les blancs quand il s'agit des paroles de Black à mon égard » ironisa-t-il. « Merci Albus. »  
  
« Retour à la normal » songea le vieil homme avec un demi sourire.  
  
« Ensuite elle leur a tout simplement tout déballer ? » demanda Rogue sans plus de préambule.  
  
« Non » répondit le vieil homme avec un petit rire.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Rogue irrité.  
  
« Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait décider qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de ces jours et qu'il continue de vous détester sous prétexte qu'il croyait vous connaître. »  
  
Severus eut un léger tic de la bouche avant de reprendre sa besogne et le directeur poursuivit, plus sérieux cette fois-ci.  
  
« Dragana n'avait pas vraiment confiance. Elle croyait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et vous non plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle leur a dit au sujet de sa libération et que c'est vous qui m'aviez dit pour la prophétie. »  
  
Rogue soupira en secouant la tête. « elle leur à tout dit en gros » maugréa- t-il pour lui-même. « J'avais bien comprit ce que voulait dire Black par je sais ce que tu as fait pour James »  
  
« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Severus » reprit doucement Dumbledore. « Dragana a toujours eut de la difficulté à supporter qu'on dise du mal de vous. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait encore une quelconque importance » marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.  
  
« Oh, je crois que la vérité as toujours son importance » déclara le vieil homme avec sagesse. « Un jour où l'autre cette vérité aura son importance, croyez-moi. »  
  
« Peut-être » souffla-t-il évasivement en mettant sa planche à découper à l'écart et en allant voir le chaudron.  
  
Oui, peut-être. Cette vérité lui avait emmener une partie de ce qu'il voulait : Des excuses sincères. Même s'il avait toujours rêver de les lui faire crier sous la torture. Seulement à quelque part c'était plus gratifiant ainsi. Bon il n'allait sûrement pas devenir amis, ça c'était un fait établi, mais ça rendrait les réunions de l'ordre moins désagréable  
  
« Bon » lança-t-il en sortant de ces pensées. « Alors voyons voir » dit-il en s'assurant que tout les ingrédients nécessaires était là. « Vous êtes prêt ? »  
  
« Oui, on ne peut plus prêt » répondit le vieil homme en brandissant sa cuillère de bois avant de se diriger vers le chaudron.  
  
Le maître des potions eut un tic de la bouche. « Ce qu'il peut être gamin parfois » se dit-il en prenant le premier ingrédient.  
  
« Je commence à brasser ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui doucement et dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. »  
  
Le vieil homme plongea la cuillère et débuta le mouvement rotatif, alors que Rogue mettait les feuilles de menthe qu'il avait réduite en pièce.  
  
Ils travaillèrent dans la plus grande concentration pendant une heure, s'échangeant seulement quelques informations concernant la potion. Surveillant l'horloge avec assiduité pour ajouter les ingrédients au moment précis.  
  
« Voilà j'ajoute le sang de dragon » souffla Rogue en versant le liquide dans le chaudron, provoquant aussitôt un bouillonnement.  
  
« Je continue toujours de brasser ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte bleu indigo. »  
  
« Elle est rouge » remarqua le vieil homme avec un regard inquiet.  
  
« C'est normal, elle devrait changer d'ici une minute » l'assura le maître des potions.  
  
« Si elle est réussi » ajouta Rogue pour lui-même. Les deux hommes regardèrent la potion d'un œil anxieux pendant de nombreuse secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, avant que la mixture tourne tranquillement au magenta, au pourpre et au bleu leur arrachant un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« Ça va vous pouvez arrêter » lâcha Rogue. « Il ne reste plus qu'à la laisser bouillir »  
  
« Combien de temps ? » demanda Dumbledore en déposant sa cuillère.  
  
« Deux heures » répondit le maître des potions en se dirigeant vers la surface de travail pour ramasser un peu.  
  
« Très bien je vais aller contacter le docteur Crehan pour qu'il vienne en soirée » annonça le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. « À plus tard Severus »  
  
« Oui, je vous avertirai lorsqu'elle sera prête » assura Rogue en faisant disparaître des débris.  
  
« Severus »  
  
Le maître des potions se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif.  
  
« Vous allez lui parler n'est-ce pas quand elle sera réveiller ? » demanda le directeur près de la porte.  
  
« Oui » marmonna-t-il après s'être racler la gorge.  
  
« Promis ? » exigea le vieil homme en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Oui monsieur c'est promis » acquiesça-t-il agacé.  
  
Le directeur lui fit un sourire et sortit. Rogue soupira et se détourna pour finir de ramasser. Lorsqu'il prit la fiole vide qui avait contenu le sang, les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête. « Un donateur qui préfère garder l'anonymat » Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Après avoir émit quelque petites hypothèses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Severus décida d'arrêter de cogité sur un tel détail, prit le bouchon, le remit sur la fiole vide et décida de s'en débarrasser. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'un détail, lui sauta au yeux : Le bouchon. Un bouchon en liège surmonter d'une estampille en étain, illustrant la patte d'un animal doté de grandes griffes. Severus avait déjà vu ça quelque part. « Il y a longtemps, mais j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part » se dit-il en prenant place sur un tabouret avec la fiole dans les mains. Il posa le bouchon sur la table de façon a voir le motif. « C'était....c'était sur des boutons de manchettes. Oui c'est ça ! Des boutons de manchettes » se souvenait-il. « Mais à qui appartenait ces boutons ? » se demanda-t-il en se frottant le front. Sa mémoire semblait vouloir lui faire défaut sur ce coup là. « Allons, d'accord tu as vu ce dessin sur des boutons, mais quand ? » se demanda-t-il. « Un bal ici, en cinquième » se souvint-il tout à coup en se levant d'un bon. « L'homme m'avait agripper par le collet, parce que j'étais entrain de me battre avec son fils » songea-t-il. Tout lui revenait maintenant, cette raclé mémorable qu'il aurait eut ce soir là si l'homme ne les avait pas arrêter, il était salement bien amoché déjà. « Black » pensa- t-il en regardant la fiole.  
  
Le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard, accompagné de Lupin et de son supposé chien de compagnie. Le maître des potions y était déjà, ainsi que l'infirmière et le docteur Crehan qui était entrain de remplir une seringue de la potion d'Animalis.  
  
« Je vais commencer par une petite dose » déclara le médico-mage. « Et nous surveillerons l'évolution. »  
  
Le directeur des Serpentard hocha la tête au moment où les trois autres entraient dans la petite pièce.  
  
« Ça y est ? » demanda Lupin en regardant Rogue et Crehan à tour de rôle.  
  
Le maître des potions hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers le docteur qui commençait à injecter la potion à Dragana.  
  
« Voilà » souffla-t-il en retirant l'aiguille du bras de sa patiente. « Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre » ajouta-t-il au moment où un chat se faufilait dans la chambre.  
  
Son poil se hérissa lorsqu'il vit le chien.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi encore ? » demanda l'infirmière en le prenant. « Severus je croyais vous avoir demander de l'enfermer dans ces appartements. »  
  
« Je l'ai fait » répondit-il sèchement en regardant le chat qui le fixait d'un petit regard inquiet.  
  
« Oui, bon apparemment il en est sorti » répliqua-t-elle en lui mettant le chat dans les bras.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Occuper vous en » ordonna Pomfresh. « Ce n'est plus une infirmerie ici c'est devenu un zoo » ajouta-t-elle excéder en lançant un regard à Lupin et à son chien.  
  
Dumbledore souriait d'un air amusé, alors que le maître des potions ronchonnait en tenant le chat comme on tient un poisson particulièrement repoussant.  
  
« C'est à elle ? » demanda le docteur en prenant le chat.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête.  
  
« Tu dois t'ennuyer de ta maîtresse, hein, minet ? » demanda-t-il en lui grattant le cou. « Elle va bientôt se réveiller » ajouta-t-il en le posant sur le lit.  
  
Le chat regarda son directeur de maison et celui hocha la tête discrètement, alors que le docteur passait sa cravate devant le visage du chat pour le faire jouer.  
  
« Il a pas l'air tellement brillant » constata le médecin, alors que le chat le regardait semblant lui dire « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ta cravate, pousse ça de mon nez »  
  
« Non en effet, son seul talent c'est de toujours être où il ne faut pas » répondit le maître des potions d'un ton sournois.  
  
Le chat lui lança un regard indigné avant de se blottir contre le flanc de sa supposé maîtresse.  
  
« En tout cas votre chien ne semble pas du tout intéresser par les chats » lança gaiement le docteur pour Lupin en sortant.  
  
« Euh...non...effectivement » balbutia Lupin avec un mince sourire.  
  
Ça c'était le bouquet finale, maintenant Albus s'amusait réellement.  
  
« Severus » gronda l'infirmière en entrant. « Ce chat est encore là. »  
  
« Le chien aussi » répliqua-t-il vertement.  
  
« Oui, mais le chien n'est pas dans son lit par Merlin » rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
« Je vais aller le porter dans ces appartements » lui assura Dumbledore en prenant le chat alors que le chien tournait les talons pour quitter l'infirmerie.  
  
« Non ça va Albus je vais y aller » souffla Severus en faisant un mouvement pour reprendre le chat.  
  
« Non, non ça va je passes par-là de toute façon » l'assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.  
  
Comprenant que ça aussi IL savait, le maître des potions hocha la tête.  
  
« Si vous insistez » marmonna-t-il alors que le vieil homme sortait.  
  
« Bon, tout est parfait » déclara Pomfresh en suivant le directeur. « C'est redevenu une infirmerie. »  
  
Maintenant seul dans la pièce Rogue et Lupin échangèrent un bref regard et Lupin fit un mince sourire avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.  
  
« Comment l'a-t-il eut ? » demanda soudainement le maître des potions.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda le loup-garou en se tournant.  
  
Severus soupira, il était très mauvais menteur, mais il garda tout de même son calme.  
  
« Black comment a-t-il eut le sang de dragon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sans expression.  
  
« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda Lupin en soupirant.  
  
« L'estampille » répondit Rogue laconiquement.  
  
Lupin fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Son père avait le même motif sur ces boutons de manchette » expliqua Severus rapidement.  
  
« Tu as déjà rencontrer son père ? » s'étonna Lupin.  
  
« Brièvement, lors du bal en cinquième années » répondit Rogue agacé.  
  
« Et tu te souvenais...oh...oui je me souviens » souffla Rémus un peu confus.  
  
Severus grogna légèrement devant l'air gêner de Lupin et réitéra sa demande.  
  
« Comment Lupin ? »  
  
« Il est aller chez lui pendant la nuit pour le récupérer » avoua-t-il.  
  
Rogue fut surprit, il avait prit un gros risque en allant là-bas, quelqu'un aurait pu le voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenter de le cacher, ce n'était sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'il leur avait cacher d'avoir essayer d'aidé Potter. Black n'avait pas le profil et en plus il aimait bien jouer les héros pour se faire félicité en arborant un air un peu gêner. Pathétique !   
  
« Pourquoi en avoir fait tout un mystère ? » demanda-t-il agacé.  
  
« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu crois qu'il tentait de jouer les héros, il voulait l'aider simplement » expliqua Lupin avant de sortir.  
  
Severus resta songeur quelques secondes en regardant Dragana.  
  
« Severus » l'appela l'infirmière. « Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande. »  
  
Dragana se réveilla un peu moins d'une heure plus tard avec l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord lèvres. Elle émit un léger gémissement plaintif avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
« Bonjour » lui dit doucement un homme qui se tenait près d'elle.  
  
La jeune femme un peu perturbé, mais paniquer à l'idée de rencontre le visage d'un homme inconnu penché sur elle ainsi, l'envoya contre le mur d'un vif geste de la main qui sembla drainer son énergie en entier. Elle replongea dans le sommeil tête la première alors que l'infirmière alerter par le bruit s'approchait à grand pas.  
  
« Docteur est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Cette femme est doté de grand pouvoir » souffla-t-il le souffle court en se relevant difficilement.  
  
« Elle est réveiller ? » demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant de Dragana. « Non, elle dort toujours » constata-t-elle.  
  
« Elle s'est réveiller seulement le temps de m'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur, c'est gentil » ironisa-t-il en époussetant sa robe blanche de médico- mage.  
  
« Elle devait être un peu confuse en se réveillant et ne vous connaissant pas cela à dû la rendre anxieuse » expliqua l'infirmière avec un léger sourire.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-il avec compréhension. « C'est sûrement à cause de ce geste qu'elle s'est rendormie aussitôt, cela a dû lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie pour me repousser ainsi sans baguette. Elle va sûrement refaire surface une deuxième fois bientôt. »  
  
« Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore » annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur une autre conversation venait de se conclure sur une bonne note, même si le maître des potions n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec les décisions finales.  
  
« Albus ? » appela une voix du foyer.  
  
« Oui, Pom Pom ? »  
  
« Elle s'est réveiller » annonça-t-elle.  
  
« Très bien nous descendons » répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire en se levant.  
  
Le visage de l'infirmière disparu de l'âtre de la cheminée et le vieil homme se tourna vers ces deux invités.  
  
« Je crois que tu serais mieux de reprendre ta forme animagus Drago » dit- il doucement.  
  
Le garçon acquiesça avec un sourire avant de se transformer, alors que le vieil homme se dirigeait vers la porte.  
  
Dragana, comme l'avait prédit le docteur refit surface quelques minutes plus tard. Encore confuse et atterré par un mal de cœur à la limite du supportable. Elle ouvrit cependant les yeux plus vite cette fois, après s'être souvenu du précédent réveil. « L'infirmerie » constata-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux. « Encore » soupira-t-elle en refermant les yeux brièvement. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »  
  
« Bonjour Dragana » lui dit doucement l'infirmière en s'approchant.  
  
« 'jour » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »  
  
« Tu ne te souviens pas de l'accident ? » demanda Pomfresh en la regardant de plus prêt.  
  
« Non »  
  
« Les bocafitahus » insista l'infirmière.  
  
« Oui, ça je me souviens » articula-t-elle difficilement. « Nous l'avons fait disparaître. »  
  
« Oui, vous l'avez fait disparaître toi et Severus, mais il y en avait un deuxième qui t'a attaqué de dos » expliqua l'infirmière.  
  
« Je suis la seule à avoir été blessé ? » demanda Dragana en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau.  
  
« Oui, oui » l'assura-t-elle alors que le docteur Crehan s'approchait doucement.  
  
Dragana le vit en regardant Pomfresh, celle-ci sembla comprendre le regard quelle dirigeait vers l'homme.  
  
« C'est le docteur Crehan de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste » l'informa-t-elle.  
  
« Désolé pour tout à l'heure » souffla Dragana gêner.  
  
« Ça va » l'assura-t-il en s'approchant. « Je suppose que ce sont les risques du métier » plaisanta-t-il.  
  
« Si vous avez fait venir un docteur, c'est que c'était assez grave » remarqua la jeune femme.  
  
« Nous avons bien cru que nous allions te perdre. Quand Severus t'a ramener ici tu ne respirait plus » avoua Pom Pom.  
  
Dragana avait de la difficulté à faire le point.  
  
« Il y a longtemps que je dors ? » demanda-t-elle alors.  
  
« 12 jours » répondit l'infirmière.  
  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Nous avons découvert une autre bizarrerie chez toi » se moqua l'infirmière. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais une animagus. »  
  
La jeune femme détourna les yeux un peu contrariée.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore a dû nous le dire pour que nous puissions te soigner » lui expliqua-t-elle.  
  
« Je ne comprends plus rien » souffla Dragana d'un air perdu.  
  
« Il semblerait que même sous ta forme humaine tu garde plusieurs caractéristique de ton animal. »  
  
« Oui, je sais. Mes yeux, mon odorat et je peux cracher du feu » énuméra Dragana.  
  
« Vous pouvez maintenant rajouter le venin à cette liste » affirma Crehan. « Vous en produisez même sous votre forme humaine. C'est pour cette raison que vous dormiez. »  
  
« À cause du somnifère ? » s'étonna Dragana.  
  
« Oui, il circulait plus rapidement que le sang, alors votre organisme n'arrivait pas à contrer les effets. »  
  
« C'est pour ça que j'ai mal au cœur » constata-t-elle.  
  
« Tu as mal au cœur ? » demanda l'infirmière.  
  
« J'ai littéralement le cœur sur la flotte » ironisa-t-elle. « Je n'ose pas bouger ma tête de peur d'avoir le mal de mer. »  
  
« Attends, je vais aller te chercher un anti-nausée » annonça Pomfresh avec un petit rire.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans un couloir de Poudlard menant à l'infirmerie, marchaient un vieil homme, un homme en noir et un petit chat gris.  
  
« À plus tard monsieur » lança le maîtres des potions en bifurquant dans un couloir sur la droite.  
  
« Vous ne venez pas avec nous, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Euh...j'ai convoquer un élève en retenu ce matin, je vais y aller plus tard » répondit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.  
  
Le chat échangea un regard entendu avec le directeur qui soupira. « Fameux mensonge n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa le chat pour lui-même en reprenant sa marche. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Attends-moi un peu, je vais préparer le terrain pour que tu puisses la voir » chuchota le vieil homme pour le chat avant de se diriger vers la pièce du fond.  
  
« Merci » souffla Dragana qui venait de boire l'anti-nausée que lui avait donner l'infirmière.  
  
« Hé bien jeune fille, enfin réveiller » lança Dumbledore en entrant.  
  
« Bonjour professeur » lui dit Dragana avec un mince sourire.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Comme si j'avais été percuté par un convoi de géant » souffla-t-elle en luttant contre ces paupières lourdes.  
  
« Oh, à ce point là » s'exclama Dumbledore en rigolant.  
  
« Hum, hum » répondit-elle les yeux fermés.  
  
« Nous devrions la laisser se reposer » murmura Pomfresh.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça le docteur. « Je vais seulement m'assurer que ce n'est pas encore dû au somnifère » ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Il lança un sort et observa le corps fantomatique.  
  
« Non, tout semble bien » dit-il. « Les gens qui se réveillent d'un comas prolongé sont souvent encore fatigué. »  
  
« Bon alors laissons-la dormir » chuchota Dumbledore en tournant les talons.  
  
Dragana se réveilla le lendemain matin, un doux rayon du soleil venait de s'accrocher sur son nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, se remémorant où elle était. Son ventre gargouilla, laissant échapper un bruit sourd qui l'a fit rire. « J'ai faim ! Quelle heures est-il ? » se demanda-t-elle en cherchant une horloge tout en s'étirant. « Ouch ! » gémit-elle en sentant ces muscles ankylosés. Quelque chose bougea le long de sa cuisse la faisant sursauter. Elle se redressa sur ces coudes pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et tomba sur le regard endormi d'un chat niché prêt de sa jambe..  
  
« D'où tu sors toi ? » demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Le chat se leva et sauta en bas du lit. Puis se dirigea vers la porte. Dragana s'amusa de le voir faire, elle avait l'impression qu'il surveillait l'infirmerie.  
  
« Qui est ton maître ? Madame Pomfresh ? » questionna-t-elle.  
  
Le chat se tourna vers elle et se métamorphosa.  
  
« Drago » s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-il en fermant la porte.  
  
« Et bien, et bien ! Tu es un petit cachottier » sourit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.  
  
« C'est la seule façon que j'avais de venir te voir » s'excusa-t-il en prenant place sur le bord du lit. « Madame Pomfresh croit que je suis ton chat » ajouta-t-il en riant.   
  
Dragana eut un léger rire.  
  
« Il y a longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« L'été passé. Comment te sens-tu ? »  
  
« Bien » répondit-elle alors que son ventre criait de nouveau famine. « J'ai faim » avoua-t-elle en se frottant le ventre.  
  
« Oui, c'est ce que je constate » dit-il en riant. « Il y a une famille d'ogre qui habite là dedans. »  
  
Dragana se redressa pour s'asseoir tout en riant.  
  
« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« 6h15 » répondit-il avec un bâillement après avoir regarder sa montre.  
  
« Où est... » souffla-t-elle en se tournant dans tout les sens. « Tu ne saurais pas où est ma baguette par hasard ? »  
  
« Elle doit être avec tes vêtements » répondit-il en se levant. « Oh, elle est là » annonça-t-il en la prenant de sur une petite table.  
  
« Merci » lui dit-elle en prenant sa baguette.  
  
Elle fit apparaître un cabaret bien remplit.  
  
« Nom d'un scrout à pétard ! » s'exclama Drago. « Est-ce que tu comptes mangé tout ça ? »  
  
« Je pourrais sans doute, mais si tu es ici a six heure le matin, j'imagine que tu as passé la nuit ici et donc que tu n'as pas mangé. »  
  
« C'est gentil » dit-il en prenant une rôtie.  
  
Dragana lui tapa la main.  
  
« Aie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air perplexe.  
  
« Ça c'est à moi » dit-elle en reprenant la rôtie. « Ça c'est à toi » ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un raisin.  
  
« Tu es trop généreuse » ironisa-t-il.  
  
« Je sais » dit-elle en riant. « Tu peux prendre une rôtie et du bacon si tu veux, mais c'est seulement pour agrémenter ton raisin. »  
  
Ils s'esclaffèrent alors que Drago engouffrait dans sa bouche une tranche de bacon.  
  
« Drago »  
  
« Hum ? »  
  
« J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé, c'est un peu floue par moment. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par me dire ce que tu fabriquais avec Potter. »  
  
« Il posait des questions sur toi » répondit-il.  
  
« Je vois » souffla simplement Dragana.  
  
« Mais je ne lui ai rien dit » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
  
« Je sais, je t'ai entendu dire que tu ne lui dirais rien du tout » le rassura Dragana.  
  
« Tu te souviens alors » constata Drago.  
  
« Oui, je me souviens de ça » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je me souviens aussi du professeur Rogue qui grondait Potter, du Bocafitahus qui est arrivé derrière vous et d'avoir jeter un sort en même temps que le professeur... »  
  
Elle se souvenait à présent. L'onde de choc, son choc en réalisant ce que ça voulait dire. Cette douleur à l'abdomen et après plus rien. Drago voyait le trouble sur le visage de sa cousine.  
  
« Dragana ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.  
  
La jeune femme releva des yeux un peu confus vers lui.  
  
« Ça va » souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouer. « Je me rappelle maintenant. »  
  
« De tout ? »  
  
« Jusqu'à cette douleur à l'abdomen » répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.  
  
« C'était un deuxième Bocafitahus, il t'a attaqué de dos » expliqua-t-il. « On ne pouvait rien faire parce que tu étais entre lui et nous. Nous y serions encore si le baron n'avait rien fait »  
  
. Dragana fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Il est entré en toi, pour t'aider à te libérer pour que le professeur Rogue puisse jeter un sort » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lançait.  
  
« Je ne me souvenais pas de ça » avoua-t-elle en déposant la rôtie qu'elle venait d'entamer, elle n'avait plus faim à présent.  
  
« Tu étais probablement déjà inconsciente à ce moment là » souffla-t-il.  
  
« Probablement » acquiesça-t-elle d'un air sombre.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Tu as l'air étrange ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, je suis juste encore un peu amorphe » mentit-elle  
  
En réalité ça n'allait pas du tout. Toute cette histoire de baguette était donc vrai.  
  
« Je vais te laisser, tu devrais te recoucher encore un peu » dit-il en se levant.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle en mettant le cabaret sur la table de chevet, alors que l'on frappait à la porte.  
  
Dragana et Drago échangèrent un regard.  
  
« Dragana » l'appela la voix familière de madame Pomfresh.  
  
Drago se métamorphosa aussitôt et alla se cacher sous une chaise.  
  
« Vous pouvez entrer » lança Dragana.  
  
L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
« Pourquoi la porte était-elle fermer ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, alors que Drago se faufilait hors de la chambre.  
  
« Je croyais que c'était vous qui l'aviez fermer » répondit Dragana avec un faux air étonner. « Elle l'était du moins quand je me suis réveiller. »  
  
La vieille femme s'étonna, puis posant son regard sur le fauteuil aux côtés de son lit, elle esquissa un petit sourire.  
  
« C'est probablement Severus qui l'a fermer en repartant. »  
  
« Le professeur Rogue est venu ici ? » demanda Dragana en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui à ce qu'il semble. Il a oublier ça cape » expliqua-t-elle en désignant la masse de tissus noir sur le dossier du fauteuil.  
  
« C'est sûrement celle de Drago » pensa Dragana.  
  
« Il est venu tout les jours depuis que tu es ici, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il était venu cette nuit » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Tout les jours » se répéta la jeune femme, confuse.  
  
« Alors à ce qu'il semble tu te sens mieux ce matin » constata-t-elle en regardant sa patiente et le plateau déjeuner à tour de rôle. « Tu es encore pâlotte par exemple mais d'ici quelques jours cela devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. »  
  
Dragana tenta d'esquisser un mince sourire, mais elle savait très bien quand ce moment la raison de sa pâleur n'était pas son état de santé. C'était lui qui l'avait et toute cette histoire était vrai..  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être t'étendre un peu » suggéra l'infirmière.  
  
Dragana hocha la tête d'un air absent. Tout le poids de la réalité venait de la frapper de plein fouet.  
  
« Dragana est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Pom Pom avec un air concerné.  
  
« Oui, quelques brides de l'accident me sont revenus » expliqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main « Je vais m'étendre et ça iras mieux » ajouta-t-elle en s'allongeant.  
  
« Très bien, veux-tu quelque chose pour dormir ? »  
  
« Non, ça va. »  
  
« D'accord si tu as besoin de moi je suis tout à côtés » l'assura l'infirmière avant de sortir.  
  
« Merci »  
  
Dragana se cala dans son oreiller en fixant le plafond, incapable de détourner ces pensées. « Tout était vrai » se répéta-t-elle encore une fois.  
  
La jeune femme avait eut beau tourné et se retourner dans le lit avec une seule envie, se rendormir, elle n'y était pas parvenu. Elle avait donc mit sa robe de chambre et prit place dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait emmener devant la fenêtre. C'est ainsi installer que la trouva le vieux directeur lorsqu'il vint la voir en fin d'avant-midi.  
  
« Bonjour Dragana » lui dit-il en s'approchant.  
  
« Bonjour professeur » souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête légèrement.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas être coucher ? » demanda-t-il en approchant une chaise.  
  
« Je ne suis plus capable de rester coucher » répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. « Je suis entrain de faire des plaies de lit »  
  
Le vieux directeur eut un léger sourire et d'un mouvement de la main referma la porte. Dragana le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« J'ai des choses a te dire » expliqua-t-il avant de jeter un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce.  
  
« Ça m'a l'air sérieux » remarqua Dragana en se redressant dans son fauteuil.  
  
« J'ai appris certaine chose pendant que tu étais dans le coma et j'ai dû prendre une décision importante. »  
annonça-t-il.  
  
« À quel sujet ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un soupçon d'appréhension.  
  
« J'ai su pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas là quand tu es aller chercher Severus » commença-t-il en croisant ces doigts.  
  
Dragana n'avait vraiment pas un bon pressentiment, elle avait déjà l'impression qu'il lui dirait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas.  
  
« Il avait été habillement mit sur une fausse piste pour te laisser le champ libre » reprit-il.  
  
« Et qui a fait ça ? » demanda Dragana anxieuse.  
  
« Drago » répondit le directeur. « Il a écrit à monsieur Goyle, il savait que son père lirait son courrier, alors il a laissé sous-entendre que Harry irait à la cabane hurlante le soir même. »  
  
« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez demander de faire ça » supplia-t-elle avec un zeste de colère.  
  
« Non, il l'a fait de sa propre initiative et cela c'est avéré être plutôt efficace » répondit-il. « Il s'est même assuré une bonne couverture en écrivant une seconde lettre le lendemain, disant qu'il avait été prit toute la soirée avec Harry parce que Minerva l'avait attrapé alors qu'il allait sortir. »  
  
Dragana devait l'admettre c'était brillant, très brillant, mais d'un autre côté complètement insensé.  
  
« Il va m'entendre l'espion en herbe vous pouvez en être persuader » grogna- t-elle en croisant les bras.  
  
« Severus c'est déjà occuper de cette partie là » lui assura le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Bien » trancha-t-elle du voix froide.  
  
« Quand il m'a tout avouer je lui ai proposer un arrangement. »  
  
La jeune femme n'eut besoin que d'un regard en sa direction pour tout comprendre.  
  
« C'est hors de question » rugit-elle en se levant. « Il est beaucoup trop jeune. »  
  
« Dragana »  
  
« Non, professeur » le coupa-t-elle avec un brusque geste de la main. « C'est hors de question ! Lorsqu'il sera majeur s'il décide de devenir votre espion je ne m'y opposerai pas, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire ça alors qu'il n'a que 15 ans. »  
  
« Dragana, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un espion » assura le vieil homme. « Comme tu le dis il est beaucoup trop jeune, cependant il prend déjà des risques, juste en retournant chez lui et en jouant la comédie à Lucius, alors je l'aie fait membre de l'Ordre pour des raisons de sécurité. Pour vous protéger toi et Harry » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Je crains de ne pas comprendre » déclara Dragana en s'assoyant..  
  
« Si Lucius découvrait sa relation avec toi ou qu'il se mettait à douter pour une raison ou pour une autre il serait en danger » expliqua-t-il. « Soit Lucius se débarrasserait de lui, soit il essaierait de l'utiliser pour vous atteindre. »  
  
« Je comprends ça, mais comment être membre de l'ordre peut le protéger de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« La plume que les membres de l'ordre porte en eux est ensorcelé » commença- t-il. « S'il advenait qu'il soit placé sous impérium, il serait directement rapatrier au quartier général et en plus ça lui offre un sauf conduit s'il se sentait menacer. Je lui ai donner un portoloin qui est actif de façon permanente, alors il aura toujours un endroit sur pour se réfugier. »  
  
« Alors en soit c'est une bonne chose » lui dit la jeune femme..  
  
« Oui, le seul problème, comme l'a soulevé Severus, c'est que je ne contrôle pas sa témérité » expliqua le directeur..  
  
« Il va prendre plus de risque ainsi » pensa-t-elle à voix haute.  
  
« C'est ce que semble pensé Severus. »  
  
« Il a raison » trancha Dragana.. « L'ambition des Serpentards » ironisa-t- elle.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un mince sourire.  
  
« Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait et ça va pour moi » lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Mais je vais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne se laisse emballer par son nouveau statue. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas le pousser plus loin dans une quête de renseignement » ajouta-t-elle avec une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix.  
  
« Ça va de soi » abdiqua le vieil homme.  
  
Le silence tomba pendant quelques secondes avant que Dragana reprenne la parole.  
  
« Il doit vous avoir dit ce qui c'était passé dans les cachots avec Potter. »  
  
« Oui » répondit-il simplement..  
  
« Il commence à être trop curieux et je ne m'explique toujours pas comment ce fait-il qu'il soit aller posé des questions à Drago » déclara-t-elle.  
  
« Il m'a dit que c'est parce que je ne répondais pas à ces questions, il a cru qu'il pourrait peut-être lui soutirer des informations » expliqua-t-il.  
  
Dragana fronça de nouveau les sourcils, c'était tout de même un peu bizarre comme pratique..  
  
« Mais ça n'arrivera plus » affirma le vieil homme. « J'ai parler à Harry, il sait maintenant pour la prophétie et que toi et Severus faites partit de l'Ordre. »  
  
« Comment a-t-il réagit ? » demanda Dragana qui avait bien une petite idée en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux du directeur.  
  
« Comme on s'y attendait » répondit-il avec un mince sourire.  
  
« Ça va lui passer » lui dit-elle doucement.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme reporta son regard à l'extérieur, n'ayant aucune réel envie de parler de Potter ce matin.  
  
« Dragana » l'appela-t-il doucement pour la ramener de la lune.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, de nouveau attentive.  
  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me semble étrangement ailleurs » constata le vieil homme.  
  
« Ce doit être le somnifère, je ne me sens pas encore toute là » mentit- elle en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.  
  
« D'accord » acquiesça-t-il. « Je vais te laisser alors pour que tu puisses te reposer » ajouta-t-il en se levant. « À plus tard. »  
  
« A plus tard professeur » répondit-elle au moment où le directeur quittait la pièce.  
  
Elle resta de longue minutes songeuse, les yeux dans le vague avant que quelqu'un ne vienne la déranger à nouveau.  
  
« Dragana »  
  
La jeune femme se retourna pour voir l'infirmière qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
« Est-ce que tu veux dîner ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Non » répondit Dragana. « Je n'ai pas réellement faim. »  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.  
  
« Madame Pomfresh » l'appela-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Pom Pom fit demi tour.  
  
« Je vais retourner à mes appartements » annonça Dragana lorsqu'elles furent face à face.  
  
« Non, pas temps que le docteur n'est pas venu te voir » trancha l'infirmière avec un mince sourire.  
  
« Mais je veux prendre un bain et je me sens très bien » déclara-t-elle d'un air renfrogné.  
  
« Prend un bain ici » lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.  
  
« Vous êtes intraitable » siffla Dragana entre ces dents en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
  
« Je sais » répondit l'infirmière. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis » ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaules en s'éloignant  
  
.  
  
Après avoir refermer la porte vivement, Dragana s'approcha de la baignoire et y fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle y ajouta une huile aux mûres sauvages avant de se détourner pour rencontrer son regard hagard dans le miroir. « Tu sembles étrangement ailleurs » lui avait dit Dumbledore. C'était vrai elle était ailleurs, en enfer.  
  
Elle retira sa robe de chambre d'un mouvement vif et rageur, faisant tombé au sol sa baguette qui roula jusqu'à la marche devant le bain. Les yeux fixer sur la baguette en ébène, tout sembla céder d'un seul coup, les barrières croulèrent soudainement, emporté pas la douleur et Dragana tomba sur ces genoux. Un cri sourd de désespoir semblait vouloir passé ces lèvres alors que ces yeux déversaient déjà toute les larmes de son corps. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser entrer l'air. « C'est vrai, tout est vrai » répéta-t-elle encore. « Les baguettes, la prophétie, tout est vrai ».  
  
Ollivander lui avait envoyer une lettre pour lui dire que c'était lui qui avait la deuxième baguette. Elle avait toujours refusé de le croire, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cette histoire de baguette n'était qu'une fable, juste une fable.  
  
Elle savait à présent qu'elle s'était trompé, elle avait vu leur sort se mêler et l'onde de choc que cela avait produit. Toute cette histoire était vrai, il n'y aurait jamais eut cette onde de choc si cela n'avait pas été vrai. Il avait accepter ce que la baguette attendait de lui, alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit toute ces choses ? Il avait accepter de la protéger, c'était pour cette raison que cette baguette avait été créer.  
  
Dragana ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait tenter de le détester pour toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites, mais maintenant elle ne percevait que le mensonge. Il lui avait menti, pourquoi ?. La jeune femme toujours en larmes se hissa dans la baignoire. Pourquoi avait-il accepter de la protéger s'il la détestait ? Il déteste aussi Potter, lui rappela une petite voix. « Il ne m'a pas menti, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit » songea-t-elle avec de nouvelles larmes. « Il a seulement accepter de me protéger comme il protège Potter. »  
  
Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, ce devait être vrai, il devait la détester comme il lui avait dit et elle devait récupérer cette baguette. « Je récupérerai cette baguette et ce ne sera pas lui le troisième. Ce ne doit pas être lui. » se dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans l'eau.  
  
Elle resta quelques secondes sous l'eau avant dans ressortir les cheveux entièrement trempe. Elle n'avait jamais parler de cette histoire de baguette à Dumbledore, personne d'autre qu'elle ne savait, même Ollivander ne savait pas, la seule chose qu'il savait était qui avait les baguettes et qu'elle étaient lier. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Dumbledore, elle le savait, sinon l'homme aurait abordé le sujet depuis longtemps.  
  
Elle ne le lui dirait pas, elle récupérait la baguette et la ferais disparaître. Elle quitterait Poudlard et toute cette histoire serait terminer. Une nouvelle vague de larmes prit le dessus. « Cette histoire ne sera jamais terminer » Elle ne le serait jamais, pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Ce qu'elle faisait là n'était qu'une tentative de fuite et un acte délibérer de sabotage pour la cause qu'elle se devait de défendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à faire face. Elle pouvait survivre s'il la détestait, mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose et il fallait qu'elle vive.  
  
Dans les cachots, le maître des potions était fortement contrarié. « Je ne peux pas » souffla-t-il à voix basse en refermant la porte de ces appartements pour la cinquième fois. « C'est ridicule ! Tu te cache ! » se dit-il en recommençant à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. « Tu dois lui parler » s'ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois en agrippant la poignée de porte. « Depuis qu'elle est réveiller que tu te terre ici » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte dans son entier. « Tu dois tout lui dire » s'ordonna-t-il en sortant plus fébrile que jamais. Il referma la porte d'une main tremblante. « Regardes-toi, c'est pathétique ! » grogna-t-il en observant sa main. « On croirait que tu vas affronter le seigneur des ténèbres dans un duel magique. » ironisa-t-il en tournant les talons. Il prit rapidement la direction de l'infirmerie, mais plus il s'en approchait plus ces pas ralentissaient.  
  
Il arriva tout de même au bout de quelques minutes et se figea à l'entrée, l'infirmerie semblait vide. Elle était probablement seule dans la pièce du fond. « Merlin aidez-moi, je n'y arriverai jamais seul » pria-t-il silencieusement en hésitant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
Après une dernière grande inspiration, il entra d'un pas décider dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite chambre, il la vit, debout devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il sentit son estomac le torturer de nouveau.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle  
  
Dragana sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, mais quand elle reconnu la voix elle soupira.  
  
« J'en n'ai assez d'être coucher » répondit-elle froidement.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Ça suffit » siffla-t-elle d'une voix mordante. « J'ai eu suffisamment de visite contrariante pour aujourd'hui. Alors au lieu de faire celui qui se préoccupe de ma santé, dites-moi donc ce que vous me voulez ainsi vous serrez reparti au plus vite. »  
  
« Nous étions murs pour une bonne conversation vous et moi avant tout ça et c'est toujours le cas » déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en se postant à ces côtés.  
  
« Et moi je vous avais dit que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, si vous vous souvenez bien » répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard hostile.  
  
« C'était une erreur » trancha-t-il sèchement.  
  
« Une erreur » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Vous êtes gonflé ! »  
  
« Oui une erreur, parce que tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu me chercher » lança-t-il en se plantant devant elle.  
  
Dragana se figea un instant en se demandant vaguement où il voulait en venir, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle se détourna et prit sa cape.  
  
« C'était ça l'erreur ! Être aller vous chercher ! » cracha-t-elle d'une voix fielleuse en lui lançant sa cape au visage. « Maintenant fichez le camp. »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.  
  
« Je ne partirai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas clarifier cette histoire » dit-il d'une voix calme en déposant sa cape sur le lit. « Maintenant réponds à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? »  
  
« À quoi il joue » se demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air renfrogné et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.  
  
« J'y suis aller, parce que j'étais la seule à pouvoir y aller et avoir une chance de nous ramener tout les deux en vie » répondit-elle rapidement d'une voix sans expression.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la vérité » décréta-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau.  
  
« Bien sur que si c'est la vérité, sinon pourquoi j'y serais aller, je n'avais aucune autre raison d'y aller » mentit-elle d'une voix moins assurer.  
  
« Dragana » soupira-t-il. « Tu m'avais promis » ajouta-t-il d'une voix lasse.  
  
« Je ne vous ai rien promis » rugit-elle en se retournant. « Enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix méprisante qui perdit en volume en voyant qu'il était aussi proche.  
  
« Oui tu m'as promis quelque chose » souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ces mains.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, plus maintenant » se dit-elle en sentant son cœur accélérer.  
  
« Tu m'as promis que tu ne me mentirais plus » dit-il en plongeant ces yeux noirs dans les siens.  
  
Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla un instant, mais elle prit sur elle rapidement. « Il ne doit pas savoir, plus maintenant, tu dois récupéré la baguette et disparaître à nouveau »  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes aller vous imaginer » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de contrôler en se libérant. « Mais... »  
  
« Ça suffit » rugit-il d'une voix menaçante en la saisissant par les épaules. « Voldemort n'a jamais su que je l'espionnais pour le compte de Dumbledore, c'est moi qui lui est dit. Il t'a manipuler, car il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il avait lui aussi des visions. »  
  
Dragana se figea, elle n'était pas sur de tout bien comprendre et son visage le démontrait. Le maître des potions desserra sa prise, sans toute fois la relâcher, rassemblant tout le courage dont il disposait pour ne pas reculer maintenant.  
  
« Dragana, il m'a dit pourquoi c'était moi qu'il avait enlever » reprit-il d'une voix plus enrouer. « C'est ce qu'il a vu dans ta tête la veille de Noël. »  
  
Elle faillit s'étrangler devant la nouvelle, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée qui traversait sa tête en ce moment. C'était le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, il savait depuis tout ce temps.  
  
« Regarde-moi » dit-il plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Dragana ne releva pas la tête, essayant de faire abstraction de la chaleur de ces mains qui remontait doucement vers son cou.  
  
« Allez regarde-moi » ordonna-t-il plus doucement en relevant sa tête.  
  
« Tu savais tout ce temps » souffla-t-elle les yeux pleins d'eau, ne réalisant même pas que c'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyais. « Et tu as... »  
  
Sa phrase mourut sur ces lèvres. Elle comprit en voyant ces yeux qu'il lui avait menti et le regrettait.  
  
« Tu ne pourras probablement jamais comprendre les raisons qui m'ont pousser à agir ainsi » reprit-il en caressant sa joue « La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'oublier ce que je t'ai dit. »  
  
Dragana était sous le choc, tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Les morceaux commençait à s'emboîter un dans l'autre, la baguette, sa cape, il l'avait veiller. Ce n'était pas seulement pour la protéger.  
  
« Pardonnes-moi » ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Il la fixait de ces yeux noirs et pour la première fois elle pouvait y voir une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant : De la peur. Et malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait en elle pour les derniers mois d'enfer qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle sentait un étrange sentiment de soulagement face à cette lueur.  
  
Elle pouvait sentir son angoisse face à son silence, elle devait parler dire quelque, mais elle avait l'impression que sa voix serait tout aussi fiable que ces jambes qui menaçait de céder.  
  
Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis ou toujours ignorer grondaient en elle comme un tonnerre assourdissant alors que son regard plongeait obstinément dans le sien.  
  
Il soupira et se prépara à regret à retirer ces mains qui gisaient toujours sur ces joues. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait la lâcher et tourner les talons s'avouant vaincu.  
  
Dragana de son côté avait déjà perdu, elle était déjà vaincu, elle n'aurait plus la force de faire semblant, plus maintenant, plus ainsi.. Elle leva timidement une main fébrile vers son visage et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait dans les yeux. Elle aurait voulu sourire pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait, mais sa lèvre inférieur tremblait à l'idée d'enfin trouver sa bouche.  
  
Elle glissa doucement ces doigts sur sa joue, se dirigeant délicatement vers son cou. Elle était tellement absorbé par se simple geste et par l'intensité naissante dans ces yeux noirs qu'elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que leurs visages s'étaient considérablement rapproché.  
  
Ni tenant plus Dragana se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et combla l'espace restant. Au bout de quelques centimètres d'ascension bourré d'appréhension et de désir, elle rencontra enfin sa cible : Les lèvres de son ancien professeur. Elle posa un simple baiser sur ces lèvres, un simple baiser léger, mais qui répondait pourtant à un besoin réprimé depuis si longtemps.  
  
Au bout d'un court instant, elle recula sa bouche pour pouvoir rencontré ces yeux. Ils étaient comme un lac durant la nuit. Une étendu d'eau noire où se produit une multitude de chose dont on ne distingue pas la source et dont on ne connaît pas les raisons, mais qui pourtant produise un trouble à la surface.  
  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Dragana posa à nouveau ces lèvres sur les siennes, alors que ces mains glissaient sur son torse. Elle avait espéré ce baiser qui lui semblait impossible tant de fois que maintenant qu'elle y était, elle tremblait de partout. Quand elle sentit sa main s'engouffrer dans ces cheveux, elle se colla contre lui, ces mains trouvant le chemin de son dos pour le serrer toujours plus près. Un troupeau d'hypogriffes aurait pu passer dans la chambre, plus rien n'avait d'importance à cette instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie : Se fondre dans ces bras, pour ne plus jamais en sortir.  
  
C'était un baiser d'une douceur infini, mais d'où passait une multitude d'émotion. Elle sentit sa langue effleurer ces lèvres dans une douce caresse qu'elle voulait ce voir prodiguer de nouveau, alors elle les entrouvrit légèrement. Leur baiser s'intensifia pour devenir fiévreux. Il perdura encore quelque minutes, jusqu'à ralentir un peu pour redevenir tendre et léger avant que leur lèvres ne se séparent.  
  
Demeurant coller front contre front Dragana soupira de bien être. Elle aurait aimer pouvoir expliquer l'émotion qui l'avait traverser de part en part, lui donnant le vertige, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge paralyser par l'émotion. Elle lui donna un autre baiser léger, avant de laisser le bout de son nez glisser contre sa mâchoire pour aller se nicher au creux de son cou où elle inspira profondément, retrouvant l'odeur qu'elle aimait tant.  
  
Severus l'entoura de ces bras, dans une tendre étreinte en soupirant de soulagement. C'était fait, enfin. Il ferma les yeux et plongea son nez dans ces cheveux d'où se dégageait une délicate odeur de mûre. Il se sentait libérer, alléger d'avoir enfin pu laisser libre cours à ces émotions. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête en caressant ces cheveux.  
  
« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit que tu l'avais espionner ? » demanda Dragana d'une toute petite voix contre son cou  
  
Le maître des potions soupira en resserrant sa prise.  
  
« Parce qu'après ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'avais peur que tu viennes me chercher » avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque presque inaudible.  
  
La jeune femme se dégagea pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il détourna les yeux semblant fixer un point abstrait au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
« J'espérais qu'il me tue avant que tu ai le temps de même pensé à venir me chercher » souffla-t-il.  
  
Dragana écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.  
  
« Est-ce que tu réalise que je t'aurais vu mourir ? » demanda-t-elle, ces yeux se remplissant de larmes à nouveau.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il en caressant sa joue. « Mais toi est-ce que tu réalise ce qui serait arriver s'il avait réussi à te capturer ? » demanda-t-il en l'attirant dans ces bras. « Je serais mort de toute façon » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.  
  
Dragana n'ajouta rien. Bien sur elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était terrifiant de penser qu'il était près à aller jusque là pour ne pas qu'elle vienne le chercher.  
  
« Tu vas aller récupérer ta lettre de démission ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je dois partir » déclara-t-elle à voix basse. « Il est vrai que je partais en grande partie à cause de toi, mais pas seulement à cause de toi. Lorsque toute la population sorcière saura qui je suis, ma présence ici pourrait être dangereuse » conclut-elle.  
  
« C'est complètement absurde » lança-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour l'éloigner un peu afin de pouvoir la regarder. « Ta présence ici ne sera pas pire que celle de Potter. »  
  
Dragana soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
« Laisse Harry en dehors de ça » souffla-t-elle d'une voix lasse. « Il est encore jeune, doit faire ces études et être protéger. »  
  
« Toi aussi, tu dois l'être protéger, d'autant plus si tu dévoile ton identité » répliqua-t-il d'un ton abrupte.  
  
« J'étais en sécurité où j'étais, je peux très bien y retourner » assura-t- elle en se détournant.  
  
« Ce n'est pas seulement une question de sécurité. C'est ici que ton existence à vraiment une importance » tonna-t-il. « Parce que c'est ici qu'ils décident ce qu'ils seront plus tard. »  
  
La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« C'est ici que tout ce décident » reprit-il en s'approchant. « En retournant te terrer je ne sais où tu retire une option aux Serpentards. Tu laisses le champs libre à Voldemort de faire d'eux des mangemorts. »  
  
« Allons ne dit pas de sottises » lança-t-elle avec un geste de la main.  
  
« Dragana, je suis très sérieux » gronda-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. « Leur faire voir qu'il y a autre chose que le seigneur des ténèbres, par tes cours et par ta présences est en réalité le seul moyen dont tu disposes pour le combattre. Il leur faut une autre personne à qui s'identifier et c'est toi qui a été désigné. Il est plus que temps que tu prennes ta place » affirma-t-il finalement.  
  
Dragana le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.  
  
« Je vais y réfléchir » acquiesça-t-elle en se détournant de nouveau.  
  
Il y avait trop de chose qui arrivait en même temps pour elle. Elle ne savait plus rien, tout d'un coup. Elle avait pensé que c'était mieux de partir, mais maintenant en doutais. Drago qui était maintenant membre de l'ordre et qui tout comme lui se mettait en danger pour la protéger.  
  
Elle savait maintenant pourquoi la baguette était entre ces mains, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible et si c'était seulement pour la protéger, elle la lui laisserait. Parce qu'elle comprenait à présent que de toute façon il le ferait, mais avec cette baguette venait d'autres responsabilités qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sur ces épaules.  
  
C'était égoïste de sa part, elle savait qu'il serait la personne la plus digne d'endosser ces responsabilités, mais elle risquait de le perdre dans la fouler et ça elle ne pouvait pas s'y résigné. Elle ne l'aurait pas pu avant, alors encore bien moins maintenant. D'un autre côté cet état de fait lui faisait honte, c'était de l'égoïsme pur et simple.  
  
Severus c'était approché doucement, elle semblait loin à présent, son regard était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Il songea qu'il l'avait peut-être vexer, mais elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un mince sourire avant de s'approcher.  
  
Il la prit dans ces bras, se demandant pourquoi il y avait à nouveau de la tristesse dans ces yeux. Sans un mot, elle se hissa et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il aimait le contact de ces lèvres chaudes et de son petit corps presser contre le sien, alors que ces mains se faufilaient dans son dos dans une caresse légère. Il eut un léger frisson lorsque sa main effleura la peau de son cou, l'entraînant dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Il lui semblait à présent que les mains de Dragana étaient partout, lui procurant des sensations cette fois-ci plus dur à dissimuler.  
  
« Madame Pomfresh ? » appela une voix dans l'autre pièce.  
  
Dragana et Severus qui avaient reconnu la voix du médico-mage se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
  
« Il doit venir me donner mon congé » murmura la jeune femme.  
  
« Je vais te laisser alors » chuchota-t-il en lui volant un dernier baiser.  
  
« Oui, j'irai te voir plus tard » acquiesça-t-elle. « Lorsque je serai libérer » ironisa-t-elle avec un mince sourire en croisant ces mains derrière son dos.  
  
Il eut un tic de la bouche et lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de sortir de la chambre, comme le docteur Crehan entrait.  
  
Voilà, ouf !!! Là, je ferme les yeux en croisant les doigts et j'attends vos commentaires.  
  
Bye Bye May-Luna 


	20. Le même coeur de dragon

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Il était temps me direz-vous, je sais, je suis parfaitement désolé, mais j'avais beaucoup d'autre chose à faire et j'ai préféré prendre mon et le peaufiner, avant de vous le donner. Le prochain chapitre sera la plus rapidement. Le dernier de cette partie, ensuite il y aura le prologue et se sera fini pour les deux héritiers. Il vous faudra attendre Les Dragons Verts pour continuer à suivre les aventures de Severus et Dragana.  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Nocturine : Pas trop vite ! Non c'est pas tellement un problème en ce moment, lol, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de travail. Pour Harry, oui ça semble de plus en plus difficile et pas seulement pour toi, tout le monde me parle de son comportement en ce moment. Il faut seulement garder en tête que pour l'instant je n'ai pas gratter sous la surface en ce qui concerne Harry et qu'il est vu du point de vu de Rogue et Dragana. Merci pour la review et pour la mention de mon imagination, je suis bien contente, pour une fois qu'elle ne me joue pas un sale tour ! O_~ Bye Bye et bonne lecture.  
  
nomimie() : Tu ne savais pas que c'était à ce chapitre là qu'ils allaient s'embrasser O_O Vraiment ? C'était marqué dans les quatre précédents chapitres, lol, t'étais où ? Pour ce qui est de Dragana qui s'en va....hich...la réponse bientôt. Et pour Drago, j'en prends soins, comme je l'ai dit Minet deviens de plus en plus important surtout dans la suite, alors je peux pas lui faire de bobos, sinon je vais être dans la...bipppppppppp !!! Merci pour la review à la prochaine.  
  
magnolia() : Lia, ouf est tout ce que j'ai réussi à balbutier quand j'ai lu ta review et ensuite et bien....et bien disons-le comme c'est : Je portais plus à terre. Alors un gros merci et bonne lecture.  
  
m4r13() : Top les quelques review lol. Oui je suis canadienne, pourquoi t'as noté de drôle d'expressions ? Pour l'autre question, au sujet d'harry c'est tout simple en fait : C'est qu'il est vu du point de vu de Rogue, Dragana, Drago...tout le monde bref. Je ne suis pas encore aller fouiller dans sa tête pour le rendre plus sympathique, mais ça va venir dans les suites, parce que c'est une fic en trois volet et qu'on est encore au premier. Rogue est fabuleux....je l'aimerais presque ! O_o tu n'aimes pas Rogue ? Oh, sacrilège !!! Non, je plaisante, mais moi c'est mon perso de prédilection ( Hein pas vrai ? On l'aurait pas deviner, lol) mais si je réussi à le faire aimer de quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas alors là, là, je suis contente ! J'ai accroché ma palme d'or au mur et je l'astique chaque soir, lol. En tout cas merci pour toutes ces belles critiques, mais t'as raison vas-y à petite doses sinon mon balais ne quittera plus le sol, lol. Bye Bye et bonne lecture.  
  
LOU4() : Et bien et bien, le sourire est revenu ? J'en suis heureuse, vraiment, mais je me demande ce que va te faire ce chapitre, si l'autre t'as fait sourire, lol ? Tiens moi au courant ok? Oui je joue du violon, depuis à peine trois ans en fait, la flûte traversière est mon instrument de base celui que j'ai choisi d'apprendre dans les cours obligatoire de musique au secondaire, mais le violon est mon instrument préférer. En jouer relevait du fantasme, lol. Durant les deux premières années tout le monde se demandait qui égorgeait le chat, lol, maintenant ça va, je m'améliore mais je suis loin d'être une virtuose. Bye Bye et merci pour les reviews.  
  
yume() : Tu as aimé que ce soit Dragana qui l'embrasse la première, j'en suis très heureuse parce que je voyais pas ça autrement et en plus comme Sevy va s'en rendre compte, lol, elle est plus dégourdi qu'elle en a l'air. Pour les fameuses baguettes c'est dans ce chapitre avec la version complète de la prophétie. Voilà, merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Amy Evans : Oui la fameuse scène du baiser, je suis bien contente que tu l'aie aimer. Pour ce qui est de ce que je vous réserve et bien voilà du moins un chapitre. Merci pour les compliments, à la prochaine.  
  
Jenny : C'était tout naturelle, tu étais là depuis le début, toujours avec ta petite review et les plus longues quand il faut. La voilà la suite, bye bye et bonne lecture Jenny.  
  
Lome() : Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me le dis souvent et ça fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre, mais ne t'en fait pas trop Rogue aura toujours des remarques acerbes, elles seront peut-être moins diriger vers Dragana, mais il reste toujours les gryffondor, lol, et comme on dit : Les soirs d'orage le tonnerre gronde aussi au paradis. Et comme Dragana n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, il y aura sûrement encore une fois de temps en temps des bouffage de tête comme tu dis. Bye Bye  
  
Sevina Roguette() : Si j'avais mit du temps pour l'autre tu dois trouver que j'ambitionne pour celui-ci, lol, j'espère au moins que tu pourras dire que ça n'en valait la peine. Pour le venin, je dois t'avouer que j'ai fuckailler (dsl pour l'anglicisme mais c'est vraiment le mot qui convient lol) Ma logique perdait des bouts par moment, il a fallu que je me relise quelque fois pour être sur que tout se tenait. Sirius...Sirius et ben, lui je l'aime pas comme j'aime Rogue, mais je l'aimes et ça me fait rire de les voir s'asticoter et ça va continuer, je voulais juste que ce soit un peu moins méchant. C'est pour la santé mental de Sevy que j'ai fait ça ( quel grandeur d'âme °_o). Le docteur qui « tente » de faire mumuse avec le chat/drago est tirer d'un fait vécu, effectivement mon chat est comme Drago, il ne joue pas avec le truc qui lui pende au bout du nez, il se contente de te regarder avec un regard dédaigneux C'est en le regardant que j'ai décidé de la forme animagi de mon blondinnet préférer ( Viens ensuite Légolas, lol) Et après Sevy ki se défile ! Bah oui, c'était pas simple simple pour lui, enfin se l'aurait pas été pour n'importe qui de légèrement pudique, alors pour lui... lol. Le bisou, je crois que t'as aimé, lol. Je suis contente, comme mon histoire est une romance si je m'était planté ça aurait tout foutu en l'air, alors si selon au moins quelque personne j'ai passé le test, je dis Hourra ! Mais j'ai pas soufflé, ben non y'a fallu que je m'en mette encore plus sur les épaules, lol, mais je voulais le faire, alors c'est fait et là, au moment où tu lis ça j'attend le verdict. Alors voilà et bonne lecture, c'est dans ce chapitre pour la prophétie et les baguettes.  
  
Snape4Ever1 : O_o une chance que j'ai un écran pour me protéger, lol, je suis pas tellement quelqu'un de colleuse. Tu es très gryffondor (impulsive) on dirait. Je fais référence au : Je lui aurais sauté dessus sans attendre les explications. Une chance que Dragana est orgueilleuse, imagine la scène. « Je crois que nous devons.... » Oups et là elle est pendu à son cou. Il est tellement surprit qu'il c'est figé et à les deux yeux ouvert ben grand comme merlan frit. Ça aurait pas été top, lol. Dans ce chapitre on voit qu'il n'y a pas juste Sevy qui se fait étriver, Dragana aussi, mais pas par la même personne, lol. Si tu avais lu le 19 une vingtaine de fois tu dois t'être tanner de le lire depuis le temps lol, alors je te laisse aller lire le 20. Bye Bye, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes ces belles critiques.  
  
Kiki la tempête() : MAGNIFIQUE ?!? Yesssssssss !!! Si ça devait être le seul mot qui sortait après les début difficile que tu as eut avec ma fic j'en suis très heureuse. Pour ce chapitre là, lol, euh...je sais pas si tu devrais avoir le droit de lire...mmm.....mmmm....bon allez vas-y, on pourra toujours dire qu'il y avait des trucs important pour l'histoire que tu devais connaître, lol. Bonnnnnnnnnnnnne Lecture, ma tempête adoré.  
  
Blodauwen Cheisnepriour() : Re-le-bonjour espèce de Vélane au cheveux brun ( O_o, je voulais pas te traiter de troll des cavernes ma p'tite dragée surprise) Alors comme ça tu attends avec patience, c'est bien, tu es inspirer quand tu attends, j'étais toute émue en lisant ta review. Alors voilà c'est fait, on va pouvoir travailler Calvaire Blanc. Bye Bye et merci pour la reveiw.  
  
En terminant un gros merci à luneautomne2, Syteki et Natacha_tit_ange() pour leur review. Ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Et un GROS GROS GROS MERCI À Dreyd qui a corrigé mes photes...oup....fautes. Je suis nulle en français alors une bonne main d'applaudissement pour son travail, par ce que c'était une tâche de titan.  
  
****Bon alors une petite note avant de vous laissez définitivement lire. C'est un peu le chapitre des bonus, lol, j'ai rajouter une scène ma foi pas nécessaire, mais agréable je crois. Et aussi le texte de poème qui sont en réalité deux chansons qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré dans l'écriture de cette fic. On s'en reparle à la fin, lol Bonne lecture.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapitre 20 : Le même cœur de Dragon  
  
Albus Dumbledore était debout devant une grande porte à attendre qu'on vienne lui répondre. Seulement en tendant l'oreille, la seule chose qu'il entendait était le bruit d'objets qu'on déplace et une voix d'homme particulièrement agacé qui ronchonnait. Il cogna de nouveau en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver au maître des potions.  
  
« Entrez » rugit la voix ténébreuse avec un grand bruit de chaise qu'on déplace.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » lança le vieil homme en ouvrant doucement, se demandant si c'était vraiment prudent.  
  
« 'bour » répondit celui-ci penché près du canapé, apparemment entrain de regarder en dessous.  
  
Dumbledore se figea. Dans la pièce règnait un chaos à peine imaginable.  
  
« Nom d'un sorbet citron ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant dans tous les coins. « Vous refaites la décoration Severus ? »  
  
« Non, je cherche quelque chose » marmonna-t-il en se relevant prestement et en se dirigeant vers un nouveau meuble.  
  
« Et que cherchez-vous ? » s'enquit Dumbledore en enjambant une pile de livres éparpillés sur le plancher.  
  
« Ma baguette » grogna sourdement le maître des potions en regardant sous la bibliothèque.  
  
« Votre baguette ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
« Oui ma baguette » l'assura-t-il, excédé en se relevant. « Et épargnez-moi vos moqueries » gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Je sais que cela ne fait pas très sérieux pour un sorcier. »  
  
« Non, mais ce n'est pas dramatique et je peux le comprendre. Vous aviez la tête ailleurs » se moqua-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.  
  
« Albus » rugit Rogue avec un ton menaçant en brassant les rouleaux de parchemins entasser sur son bureau. « Je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai toujours sur moi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »  
  
« Êtes-vous sorti cette après-midi ? » demanda Dumbledore, plus pour savoir s'il avait parlé à Dragana que pour l'aider dans ses recherches.  
  
« Oui, je suis allé à l'infirmerie » répondit le directeur des Serpentard en levant la tête. « Je l'ai peut-être perdue en chemin » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la porte sans accorder un regard au vieil homme qui souriait de contentement.  
  
« Severus » l'appela-t-il alors que celui-ci allait franchir la porte.  
  
« Oh ! Oui, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en revenant sur ces pas.  
  
« Non, j'étais seulement venu vous porter l'horaire pour les examens. »  
  
Le maître des potions prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendait et le déposa sur son bureau.  
  
« Ce sera tout ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur de nouveau.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il en hochant la tête.  
  
« Très bien, alors si vous le permettez, je vais chercher ma baguette » trancha Rogue en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte.  
  
« Oui bien sûr » renchérit le vieil homme en le suivant.  
  
Au même moment, quelques étages plus hauts, Dragana venait de regagner ses appartements. Elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber pour profiter de la tranquillité de la pièce pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça » pensa-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête derrière. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je... » Dragana soupira, on venait de frapper à la porte. « Pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter maintenant » se dit-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Elle eut un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant le visage souriant du directeur.  
  
« Bonjour Dragana. »  
  
« Bonjours Professeur » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Bien sur » l'assura la jeune femme en s'écartant.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte.  
  
« Bien » lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Venez-vous asseoir » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils. « Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? »  
  
« Non, merci bien » répondit-il avec un petit geste de la main en prenant place sur le canapé.  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.  
  
« Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas changé d'idée. Tu veux toujours dévoiler ton identité ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle en hochant la tête fermement.  
  
« Très bien » approuva-t-il. « Alors, comme tu le sais, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant la fin des classes avec ce qui t'est arrivé. »  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête de nouveau pour signifier sa compréhension.  
  
« Je pensais commencer par informer les membres de l'Ordre » reprit-il en joignant ses mains. « Avant de faire paraître la nouvelle publiquement » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Il n'y a aucun problème de mon côté » affirma-t-elle. « Si vous pensez que c'est mieux ainsi, nous le ferons ainsi. »  
  
« Je pensais convoquer une réunion dès demain » annonça-t-il.  
  
« Parfait » acquiesça-t-elle simplement.  
  
« Harry sera présent, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il rencontre tous les gens qui veillent sur lui. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait préférable que Drago ne soit pas présent ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit Dragana en haussant les épaules. « Je vais lui en parler, ce sera à lui de décider. »  
  
« Très bien » approuva-t-il.  
  
« Est-ce que vous allez aussi leur raconter pour la prophétie ? » demanda-t- elle.  
  
« Oui du moins pour toi et Harry » répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Je ne vois pas l'utilité de leur dévoiler toute la prophétie pour l'instant puisque de tout façon nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le troisième. »  
  
Dragana baissa la tête, honteuse. Comment pourrait-elle leur cacher si elle était incapable de regarder Dumbledore en face ?  
  
« Tu n'as rien à me dire Dragana ? » demanda doucement le vieil homme  
  
« Non » répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée sans lever la tête.  
  
Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes, mais la jeune femme ne souffla mot.  
  
« Très bien » déclara-t-il en se levant. « Alors je vais te laisser, j'ai quelques lettres à rédiger avant d'aller me coucher » ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte.  
  
Dragana se leva pour le raccompagner, elle avait douloureusement mal à la gorge. Comme si l'information retenue la brûlait.  
  
« La réunion aura lieu à 10 heures demain matin » l'informa-t-il par-dessus son épaule.  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air absent. « J'ai réalisé que vous n'étiez qu'une égoïste... Vous n'en êtes pas digne, vous entraînerez notre monde à sa perte... Il est plus que temps que tu prennes ta place » Les mots de Severus avaient envahi sa tête. Tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, lui serrant la gorge davantage. La honte et la culpabilité faisant monter des larmes à ses yeux.  
  
« Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense » s'exclama le vieil homme en se tournant vers elle. « Voilà ton horaire pour... »  
  
Le directeur s'interrompit en la voyant. Dragana plongea des yeux emplis de désespoir dans son regard. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant et elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dragana ? » demanda-t-il doucement en la prenant par les épaules.  
  
« Je sais qui est le troisième » avoua Dragana dans un souffle en baissant la tête de nouveau.  
  
« Severus ? » demanda-t-il plus comme une constatation.  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête faiblement en tentant de se calmer. Après avoir pris quelques grandes inspirations elle leva la tête vers lui, afin de rencontrer son regard de nouveau et faire face à sa culpabilité.  
  
« Comment peux-tu en être persuadée ? » s'enquit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.  
  
« Sa baguette » souffla-t-elle en le prenant.  
  
La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux. Dumbledore la regardait attentivement et elle entreprit de tout lui raconter. Après quelques minutes de récit, Dragana concluait en soupirant.  
  
« C'est toi qui as pris sa baguette, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire de compréhension.  
  
Elle hocha la tête doucement. Elle avait honte de lui avoir volé sa baguette, mais encore plus de comment elle l'avait fait. En profitant lâchement de la situation. Situation qui aurait dû rester dans ses souvenirs, comme l'un des plus beaux moments de son existence.  
  
« J'ai profité de sa visite à l'infirmerie pour la lui subtiliser » souffla- t-elle en évitant son regard.  
  
Dumbledore retint une petite exclamation. « Il ne va pas du tout apprécier » pensa-t-il avec appréhension. « Espérons qu'il comprendra les motifs. » Puis posant les yeux de nouveau sur la jeune femme devant lui, il pensa que oui, du moins s'il l'observait suffisamment pour voir le désespoir dans ses yeux.  
  
« Je comprends tes craintes Dragana » reprit-il doucement. « J'ai les mêmes craintes jours après jours pour Harry et toi, ainsi que maintenant je les aurai pour Severus » déclara-t-il avec un mince sourire. « Mais tu dois cependant prendre en considération la chose suivante : Ce doit être son choix à lui. »  
  
« Je sais déjà quel sera son choix » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai pris sa baguette. »  
  
« Oui » concéda-t-il. « Mais crois-tu réellement que cela l'arrêtera ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ces lunettes.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle dans un murmure.  
  
Le vieux directeur lui fit un sourire.  
  
« Voilà ton horaire pour les examens » dit-il d'un ton plus léger en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.  
  
« C'est tout ? » demanda la jeune femme, s'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas un avis plus élaboré sur le sujet ou qu'il n'insiste pas plus pour qu'elle lui rende sa baguette.  
  
« Dragana, j'ai confiance en toi » l'assura-t-il. « Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. »  
  
« Vous savez déjà que je vais la lui redonner, c'est ça ? » ronchonna-t- elle en réalisant qu'elle lui avait dit seulement parce que cette décision était déjà prise et qu'il le savait.  
  
Elle ne pourrait jamais lui cacher ça, ce devait être sa décision. Elle n'avait pas à faire ce choix, ce n'était pas son rôle.  
  
« Oui » avoua-t-il avec un sourire. « Je dois t'avouer que s'il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé en ce qui concerne les Serpentard. C'est que même si leur côté très réfléchi leur donne une seconde d'hésitation ils ne reculent jamais. Ils vont jusqu'au bout pour atteindre les objectifs qu'ils se sont fixés et je connais depuis longtemps tes objectifs » conclut-il.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.  
  
« Bonne fin de soirée Dragana » lui souhaita-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
  
« Vous aussi professeur » répondit-elle.  
  
Alors qu'il sortait, un chat gris se faufila à l'intérieur.  
  
« Bonsoir minet » lança gaiement Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Dragana referma la porte et se tourna vers Drago alors qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine.  
  
« Bonsoir » dit-il aussitôt.  
  
« Bonsoir » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Je suis allé te voir à l'infirmerie, mais tu n'étais plus là » expliqua-t- il en suivant sa cousine jusqu'au canapé.  
  
« Non, le docteur Crehan m'a donné mon congé » dit-elle en s'y laissant tombé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? » demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.  
  
« Non » l'assura-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je vais bien maintenant que l'équilibre entre mon venin et mon sang à été rétabli. »  
  
« Ton venin ? » s'étonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Dragana en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. « Je croyais que tu savais. Je croyais que le professeur Rogue t'avait expliqué pourquoi j'étais toujours dans le coma et comment ils m'ont réveillée. »  
  
« Non » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je croyais que tu étais dans le coma à cause du choc ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est le choc qui a déréglé mon organisme déjà déréglé. J'ai aussi des petites cachettes vois-tu » dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.  
  
Dragana eut un petit rire lorsqu'il releva un sourcil inquisiteur à la manière de Rogue. « Il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec lui » pensa-t- elle amusée.  
  
« Je suis moi aussi une animagus » annonça-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. « Et sous ma forme animale je produis du venin, un somnifère pour être plus exacte. Le problème c'est qu'un accident il y a longtemps a fait en sorte que je garde quelques caractéristiques de mon animal, même sous ma forme humaine. »  
  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Comme mes yeux par exemple » reprit-elle en le voyant faire. « Ils étaient autrefois identiques aux tiens. Je produis du venin aussi sous ma forme humaine, mais à cause du choc mon corps n'arrivait pas à en contrer les effets. C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi pendant près de deux semaines. »  
  
« Quelle forme prends-tu ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Devine » lança-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
  
« Je n'aime pas les devinettes » trancha-t-il en roulant les yeux, exaspéré.  
  
« Je vais te donner un indice » annonça-t-elle en prenant un chandelier.  
  
Il soupira en voyant qu'elle l'avait ignoré et poursuivait dans ce petit jeu infantile. Mais lorsqu'il vit une petite flamme verte quitter sa bouche pour aller allumer la chandelle l'expression sur son visage changea du tout au tout.  
  
« Comment fais-tu ça ? » s'enquit-il, étonné, alors que la flamme passait du vert au rouge habituel des flammes pour consumer la mèche.  
  
« C'est aussi une des capacités que je garde sous ma forme humaine » expliqua-t-elle. « Alors tu devines ? »  
  
« Le seul animal que je connais qui crache le feu c'est un dragon »  
  
. Dragana eut un sourire alors que la mâchoire de son cousin tombait.  
  
« Attends, tu... »  
  
« Hum, hum » acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête amusée.  
  
« Le tableau » souffla-t-il, un éclair de compréhension passant dans ses yeux.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle. « C'est Dobby qui l'a fait. C'est ma réplique exacte. »  
  
« Wow » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est pour sûr autrement plus impressionnant qu'un chat. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais c'est moins pratique quand on veut passer inaperçu » ironisa-t-elle.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai » dit-il en riant. « Je vois mal un dragon en train d'écouter aux portes. »  
  
Dragana eut un petit rire s'imaginant en train d'essayer d'écouter à une porte, en supposant bien évidemment que les dimensions du corridor où se trouve la dite porte soit capable de la contenir. Elle secoua la tête en riant, c'était une mission impossible.  
  
« C'est ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-elle avec une œillade malicieuse en reprenant son sérieux.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Écouter à ma porte ? » clarifia-t-elle.  
  
« Non...Non » répondit-il vivement, indigné.  
  
Dragana lui lança un regard suspicieux seulement pour l'agacer d'avantage.  
  
« Je te jure que je n'ai pas écouté, je venais juste d'arriver » se défendit-il.  
  
« Je te crois » lança-t-elle en riant. « Ça tombe bien que tu sois là je devais te parler. »  
  
« À quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.  
  
« L'ordre du Phénix » répondit-elle.  
  
« Dumbledore te l'a déjà dit » constata-t-il avec une petite moue.  
  
« Oui le professeur Dumbledore me l'a déjà dit » approuva-t-elle en insistant bien sur le professeur.  
  
« Écoute... »  
  
« Non Drago » le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je suis d'accord, c'est mieux pour ta sécurité ainsi » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Il eut un sourire.  
  
« Par contre » reprit-elle très sérieusement. « Tu ne dois en aucun cas prendre des risques inconsidérés sans nous en parler d'abord. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? » insista-t-elle avec une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. « Le professeur Rogue m'a déjà glissé un mot à ce sujet. Plusieurs en fait » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Dragana en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Que je ne devais en aucun cas me mettre à agir comme un stupide Gryffondor qui se jette dans n'importe quoi avant d'y avoir pensé comme il faut. Sinon j'aurais affaire à lui et il me montrerait comment il avait réussi à berner Voldemort sur ses capacités en ce qui a trait à la torture » débita Drago dans un souffle en imitant son directeur de maison.  
  
« Je n'aurais peut-être pas formulé ça ainsi, mais ça dit au moins ce que ça veut dire » commenta la jeune femme en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Alors je vais lui laisser ta punition si jamais tu déroges à notre entente. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, d'un air peu assuré avec un sourire tout sauf sincère.  
  
« C'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle. « Il va y avoir une réunion demain. »  
  
« Et le professeur Dumbledore veut que j'y sois ? » s'enquit-il avec une excitation non dissimulée.  
  
« Il te laisse le choix » affirma-t-elle. « Harry y sera, alors c'est à toi de décider si tu veux qu'il le sache maintenant ou pas. »  
  
« Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il en sondant ses traits. « Je devrais y aller ou pas ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Drago » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « D'un côté je préférerais que tu viennes pour que plus de trois personnes sachent que tu n'es pas avec Voldemort, ainsi si tu avais des problèmes avec le ministère d'autres pourraient témoigner. »  
  
« Pourquoi aurais-je des problèmes avec le ministère ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je n'ai pas la marque, rien. »  
  
« Pas encore » concéda-t-elle. « Mais je sais d'expérience qu'on ne reçoit pas toujours la marque parce qu'on l'a choisi. Alors s'il advenait pour sauver ta vie que tu doives l'accepter, au moins ainsi il y aura des gens qui pourront témoigner que tu l'as accepté pour le besoin de la cause et non par choix. »  
  
« Mais toi, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore vous pourrez témoigner » rétorqua-t-il incertain.  
  
« Non, moi je ne pourrai pas » assura-t-elle. « N'oublie pas de qui je suis la fille et qu'elle est mon surnom. Le professeur Rogue non plus ne le pourra pas, son témoignage ne serait pas crédible. Il a été acquitté, mais son nom n'en est pas pour autant lavé. Le professeur Dumbledore le pourra, mais c'est un vieil homme, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose » conclut- elle.  
  
« Merlin, tu es d'un optimiste à tout casser ce soir ! » s'exclama-t-il sarcastique.  
  
« Je suis réaliste Drago » renchérit-elle doucement avec un sourire triste. « Lorsque Voldemort sera vaincu, le ministère cherchera les mangemorts encore vivant et en liberté pour être sûr qu'il ne revienne pas par un moyen ou un autre. Alors il vaut mieux prévoir. »  
  
« Très bien, alors j'irai » trancha-t-il avec un soupir.  
  
« Tu crois que tu seras toujours capable lorsque Harry saura la vérité de jouer la comédie dans les couloirs de l'école ? Je veux dire jouer les deux ennemis » précisa-t-elle.  
  
« Ce ne sera pas tellement dur ça » ironisa-t-il.  
  
« Ce pourrait être plus dur que tu ne le penses » assura-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
  
« Non » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Pour la seule et unique raison que Potter et moi ne pourrions pas être ami Dragana. Je ne l'aime et lui non plus ne m'aime pas. »  
  
À la façon dont elle le regardait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.  
  
« Écoute » reprit-il. « J'ai changé, je suis d'accord et j'en suis content, mais je n'en demeure pas moins un Malefoy. »  
  
« Et que crois-tu qu'il y a de différent entre être un Malefoy ou un autre ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » s'insurgea-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé. « Nous sommes une des plus grandes familles de sang pur. Je n'adhère pas aux idées de Voldemort, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me fasse des amis sang-de-bourbes et moldus » conclut-il avec une grimace.  
  
« Ainsi donc, tu es seulement plus semblable à ton père que tu ne le crois » souffla-t-elle.  
  
« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il.  
  
« Ne te fâche pas Drago » ordonna-t-elle calmement. « Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ton éducation, celle que ton père t'a donné » expliqua-t-elle. « Une version améliorée à sa sauce de ce qu'est un Malefoy. »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils en arborant un air agacé.  
  
« Un Malefoy est au-dessus du peuple de sorcier moyen, au-dessus des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes » se mit-elle à réciter ce que lui avait un jour dit sa mère. « N'accepte jamais les critiques et si on te frappe, frappe en retour. Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses. Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais » conclut-elle d'une voix lasse. « C'est aussi ce que t'a dit ton père n'est- ce pas ? »  
  
« Mot pour mot » acquiesça-t-il en la dévisageant d'un air surpris.  
  
« C'est faux Drago » assura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui tout en embarquant ses pieds sur le canapé. « On t'a toujours menti, comme on m'a menti » constata-t-elle. « Cette ligne de conduite ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon, parce qu'avec le temps j'ai compris que les personnes qui peuvent dire qu'ils n'ont jamais pleuré ou montré une faiblesse, n'ont jamais aimé. C'est ce genre de personne que sont ton père et ma mère, alors ne laisse pas leurs histoires briser tes rêves et tes espoirs. »  
  
Drago ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une protestation, mais Dragana le coupa.  
  
« Je sais, tu dois tout cacher pour le moment » reprit-elle. « Mais n'essaie pas de les oublier, nourris-les, ils deviendront tes forces » dit- elle en passant une main affectueuse sur sa joue. « Tu as du cœur Drago et tu peux le cacher, mais ne tente jamais de l'oublier. Sinon il sombrera et le jour où on te demandera de l'ouvrir ton premier réflexe sera de serrer les poings. Et crois-moi ce jour là sera le plus difficile de ta vie, parce que tu réaliseras que tu es passé à côté de tout ce qui vaut la peine d'être vécu. »  
  
« Je crois que tout ça est plus facile à dire qu'à faire » déclara-t-il d'un air sombre.  
  
« Vrai » concéda Dragana en souriant. « Mais ça vaut la peine, puisque au moins ainsi tu auras pu être toi Drago et non un autre nom sans importance de la liste interminable des Malefoy qui n'ont vécu que pour eux aux détriments de la vie d'autrui » conclut-elle en se levant.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y prit un livre avant de revenir vers lui et de lui tendre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en prenant le livre à la couverture en cuir vert profond.  
  
« Les parias de notre famille » répondit-elle en reprenant place à ses côtés. « Ceux qu'on a reniés parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés indignes de notre « grande » famille » ironisa-t-elle.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais vu ce livre » murmura-t-il en regardant la couverture.  
  
« Non, bien sûr. C'est le seul exemplaire qui existe, c'est notre grand- père qui a rassemblé toutes ces informations. À sa mort, ma mère et ton père voulaient le brûler avec beaucoup d'autres de ses livres, mais malheureusement pour eux c'est à moi qu'ils ont confié cette tâche » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien contenir ce livre de si terrible pour qu'on veuille le brûler.  
  
« Ouvre-le, tu vas voir » l'encouragea-t-elle.  
  
La reliure craqua doucement alors qu'il ouvrait le livre pour dévoiler à la première page le portrait d'un homme à la stature importante et aux cheveux blond blanc.  
  
« C'est Arshey Malefoy » l'informa la jeune femme. « Il était le conseiller du roi Arthur et selon ce livre ce serait lui qui aurait eut l'idée de la table ronde. Tu connais cette histoire non ? » demanda-t-elle. « Même si c'est une histoire moldue. »  
  
Drago lui lança un regard de reproche pour la moquerie et elle eut un petit sourire avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Il a perdu son bras pendant une bataille »  
  
. Le jeune garçon lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant que Dragana ne tourne plusieurs pages de texte pour tomber sur le portrait d'un homme vêtu d'une tunique rouge qui se tenait sur une jambe de bois.  
  
« Severin Malefoy, général de l'armée Britannique » annonça Dragana. « Il a mené un petit régiment de sorciers au front aux côtés de moldus pendant la guerre de Cent ans. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a perdu sa jambe. »  
  
Drago comprenait à présent pourquoi ils étaient des parias, ils avaient tous faits quelque chose en rapport avec des moldus. Ce n'était pas dépourvu de grandeur, mais un peu bête selon lui. Enfin pourquoi aller combattre des moldus avec leurs propres armes pour la liberté d'autres moldus. C'était dénué de sens à ces yeux. Dragana tourna les pages de nouveau et annonça un autre de leurs ancêtres.  
  
« Annecy Malefoy. Il a jouer un grand rôle pendant les révoltes Gobelines » expliqua-t-elle. « Il a perdu son nez, semble-t-il arraché par un gobelin, avec ses dents. »  
  
Drago grimaça, si l'homme n'avait pas eut les cheveux blonds il aurait pu ressembler à un proche parent de Fol'œil.  
  
« Pourquoi est-il dans ce livre, il n'a rien fait avec les moldus ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non, en fait pas vraiment, mais lorsque sa première femme est morte, il a fini sa vie en concubinage avec une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, alors notre grand-père l'a mit dans ce livre. De plus les très honorables Malefoy l'on rayé de notre arbre généalogique en reniant tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien pour le monde sorcier. »  
  
Drago tourna les pages, jusqu'à tomber de nouveau sur un portrait. Un homme étrange, vêtu à la mode Dumbledore avec un regard amusé qui bricolait un objet des plus hétéroclites.  
  
« Thomas Malefoy » annonça Dragana. « C'est lui qui a fondé le département des affaires moldues au ministère de la magie. »  
  
« Voilà ce qu'est ce truc bizarre » comprit Drago.  
  
« Il a aussi perdu quelque chose, mais le livre ne dit pas quoi, il dit seulement qu'on le voyait rarement assis. Grand-père suppose que ce qu'il a perdu ne lui permettait plus de s'asseoir » conclut Dragana en riant.  
  
Drago plissa les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il tourna de nouveau les pages. Il trouva une vingtaine de pages plus loin le portrait d'un homme sérieux aux cheveux courts avec un petit bouc.  
  
« Kingsley Malefoy, notre grand-père » annonça Dragana une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux. « C'était un Auror, il a perdu la vue dans une explosion déclencher par Jonh Dwylight un fou qui prétendait être la réincarnation de Grindelwald. Il a fini sa vie consigné dans un bureau du ministère. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé au conseil d'administration de Poudlard et à sa mort ton père a pris sa place. »  
  
« Tu l'as connu ? » demanda-t-il en contemplant l'homme.  
  
« Un peu » répondit-elle en le regardant, elle aussi.  
  
« Comment était-il ? »  
  
« Formidable, c'était un homme froid, mais il avait un grand cœur. Tu me le rappelles quand tu ris » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Il était à genoux devant grand-mère et ses enfants. »  
  
« Et elle comment était-elle ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Oh, capricieuse et très caractérielle, mais quand elle était dans une bonne journée, elle pouvait être gentille » répondit-elle. « Moi j'avais un peu de difficulté avec elle, on dirait qu'elle tentait de jouer à la poupée avec moi. Ce n'était pas normal selon elle que la progéniture de sa magnifique fille ait une tignasse pareil » conclut-elle en riant.  
  
Drago eut un petit rire, sur la photo de sa tante qu'il se rappelait, elle semblait avoir les cheveux comme son père. Droit et blond platine. Alors que ceux de Dragana était frisés, en désordre, d'un brun cuivré parsemés de mèches blondes. Il regarda la photo de son grand-père une dernière fois avant de refermer le livre d'un air songeur.  
  
« C'est drôle » reprit-il toujours songeur. « Même dans les histoires que mon père m'a raconté, ils ont tout perdu quelque chose. »  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà dit qu'il croyait que c'était une tradition familiale. »  
  
« Il n'a pas tort, mon père aussi y a laissé quelque chose » marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre.  
  
Dragana fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas au fait que Lucius ait perdu quelque chose. Elle savait seulement ce qu'elle voulait lui enlever.  
  
« Son âme » souffla-t-il en la voyant les sourcils froncés.  
  
Dragana eut une petite moue.  
  
« Maintenant que tu sais que tu dois y laisser toi aussi quelque chose » commença-t-elle d'un ton malicieux. « Tâche de garder ton cœur et de laisser derrière un peu de l'orgueil que ton père t'a légué. »  
  
Le blond roula les yeux avec une petite moue qui se transforma en sourire.  
  
« Les moldus et les enfants de parents sans pouvoir magiques, ne sont pas moins forts ou moins brillants que les enfants au sang pur » continua-t- elle en se levant. « Je crois que nous en avons la preuve avec Voldemort » ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et regarda l'horloge.  
  
« Tu devrais y aller » fit-elle remarquer. « Ça va bientôt être le couvre feu. »  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-il en se levant.  
  
Dragana prit sa cape qu'elle avait déposée sur le fauteuil.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je vais faire un bout avec toi » répondit-elle en l'enfilant.  
  
« Que vas-tu faire dans les cachots ? »  
  
« Euh...je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue pour une potion » mentit-elle en évitant son regard.  
  
« Oui, oui, je vais te croire » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. « Il y a ce petit quelque chose dans tes yeux que je n'ai pas vu depuis près de quatre mois. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » balbutia-t-elle les joues prenant une teinte écarlate.  
  
« Il me semble, oui » la taquina-t-il en riant.  
  
« Allez, allez » dit-elle en le poussant vers la porte. « En route minet. »  
  
Drago éclata de rire et se métamorphosa, pendant que Dragana soupirait. « Si mes yeux me trahissent, je vais avoir du plaisir avec les élèves, quoi que ça risque d'être encore plus épuisant avec Dumbledore » pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'aux cachots, côte à côte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements du maître des potions, le petit chat lâcha un « miaow » et continua son chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Dragana prit une grande inspiration et frappa doucement, la gorge serrée.  
  
« Entrez » entendit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.  
  
La jeune femme poussa la porte doucement et entra. Il était debout près d'un plan de travail et brassait une potion en farfouillant sur une étagère.  
  
« Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en espérant presque qu'il lui répondrait oui.  
  
Ainsi elle pourrait tourner les talons, retourner dans ses appartements et peut-être accessoirement faire disparaître cette fichue baguette.  
  
« Non » l'assura-t-il. « J'ai presque fini. »  
  
Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme de l'agacement.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
  
« Non, j'ai perdu ma baguette » ronchonna-t-il en écartant des pots sur l'étagère.  
  
Dragana hésita un peu, mais sortit la baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape.  
  
« Tiens » souffla-t-elle en la lui tendant.  
  
« Je l'avais perdu à l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle en évitant son regard. « En quelque sorte, en fait j'en ai profité pour te la voler pendant qu'on s'embrassait » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil.  
  
Elle s'y assied avec un certain malaise. Elle devrait tout lui dire et le connaissant, il n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Son estomac la torturait de façon épouvantable, dès qu'il aurait fini sa potion elle devrait lui parler, avant toute chose. « Chose...oui...c'est en admettant qu'il veuille encore me parler après ça » ironisa-t-elle en se levant. Il ne parlait pas, elle ne parlait pas, c'était une des premières fois que le silence ici l'angoissait.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
« Non, j'ai fini » dit-il en éteignant le brûleur.  
  
« Merlin, pas déjà » pensa la jeune femme en faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée.  
  
« Il ne reste qu'à la laisser reposer toute la nuit » expliqua-t-il en se lavant les mains.  
  
« Très bien je vais pouvoir monter à l'échafaud tout de suite » ironisa-t- elle intérieurement en soupirant. Elle marchait de long en large devant les flammes, son ombre se profilant sur les murs. Elle était littéralement au bord de la panique. « Comment vais-je lui dire ça ? » se demanda-t-elle. « J'aurais dû prendre le temps d'y penser avant de venir » trancha-t-elle en faisant un cent quatre-vingt degré pour revenir sur ses pas. La jeune femme qui avait jusqu'ici contemplé le plancher s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle vit une paire de soulier sur son chemin.  
  
Elle leva les yeux doucement. Il avait les bras repliés contre son torse et l'observait d'un air inquisiteur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si nerveuse. Elle marchait comme un lion en cage depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait un thé et elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Il trouvait la situation un peu étrange, en fait très étrange. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il était sensé se comporter maintenant. Avant il lui aurait parler de potion, mais en fait en ce moment il n'en avait aucune envie. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y aurait de plus simple : faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, sans se poser mille et une questions. Approuvant cette solution mentalement, il s'approcha doucement. Il monta les mains pour prendre son visage et l'embrasser.  
  
« Attends » souffla-t-elle en arrêtant la course de ces mains.  
  
Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression dans ses yeux. Elle semblait terrifiée. La situation était étrange d'accord, mais selon lui ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans un état pareil, alors il devait y avoir autre chose. Elle avait peut-être changé d'idée.  
  
« Je... » retentit sa voix mal assurée à nouveau. « Je dois te parler et je n'y arriverai pas comme ça. »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de garder le contrôle absolu sur l'expression de son visage. Alors qu'à l'intérieur l'inquiétude montait. Dragana relâcha ses mains et prit place dans un fauteuil. Elle attendit qu'il fasse de même et lorsqu'il prit place sur le second fauteuil en face d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration.  
  
« Je crois que je dois commencer par te faire un aveu » commença-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'angoisse en frottant ses mains nerveusement « Tu n'as pas perdu ta baguette à l'infirmerie » continua-t-elle en évitant son regard. « C'est moi...c'est moi qui te l'ai prise » balbutia-t-elle finalement.  
  
« Quoi ? » rugit-il en plissant les yeux.  
  
Il se leva brusquement en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible et Dragana soupira.  
  
« Écoute, je... »  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à y croire » s'emporta-t-il ahurie. « Tu en as profité pour me voler ma baguette » ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur.  
  
« Severus » reprit-elle doucement en se levant à son tour. « Je sais que pour l'instant mon geste te paraît odieux, mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît » le pria-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. « Il y a beaucoup plus de choses derrière tout ça que tu ne peux le penser. »  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air renfrogné en la regardant d'un air dédaigneux. Dragana sentit son cœur se serrer, elle espérait qu'il pourrait seulement comprendre que son geste avait été fait en désespoir de cause. Elle avait peur de le perdre et c'est tout ce qui l'avait fait agir ainsi.  
  
« Je sais qu'Ollivander t'a dit que ta baguette était liée à une autre » déclara-t-elle doucement.. « C'est à ma baguette qu'elle est liée. »  
  
Severus confronta son regard en fronçant les sourcils plus profondément. Attendant le reste des explications avec appréhension. Que des baguettes soient liées n'était pas une mauvaise chose alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que se soit lui qui l'ait.  
  
« Les ventricules de cœur de dragon qui sont à l'intérieur de nos baguettes sont du même cœur » reprit-elle en croisant les bras.  
  
Dragana perdit son regard dans les flammes, elle n'avait pas la force de le regarder. Plus elle approchait du pourquoi elle avait prit sa baguette, plus elle avait envie de partir. Prendre la baguette et fuir lui semblait la solution rêvée en ce moment.  
  
« Quand j'ai eu ma baguette » continua-t-elle tout de même d'une voix sans expression. « Ollivander ne m'a pas dit que ta baguette existait car il avait peur qu'elle tombe entre les mains de mon père. Mais quand j'ai reçu mes pouvoirs, un parchemin est sorti de ma baguette. C'est la première chose qui s'est produite lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes mains » expliqua-t- elle le regard toujours perdu dans les flammes. « Ça me disait tout ce que je devais savoir sur ta baguette. »  
  
Dragana s'interrompit, il lui semblait que la température de la pièce avait chuté d'une bonne dizaine de degrés. Elle frissonnait et était terrifiée. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Elle le savait que trop bien.  
  
« J'ai attendu longtemps de voir entre les mains de qui tomberait cette baguette » souffla-t-elle. « Mais quand Ollivander m'a écrit pour me dire que c'était toi qui l'avait, après tout ce que tu m'avais dit la veille, j'ai cru qu'avec le temps, elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs ou que ce n'était juste une fable. »  
  
Severus baissa la tête en soupirant et s'approcha doucement. Il aimerait pouvoir lui lancer l'oubliette pour pouvoir effacer cette soirée de sa mémoire. Il posa une main sur son épaule et Dragana se tourna vers lui doucement. Elle lui fit un mince sourire.  
  
« Je sais maintenant que tout était vrai » affirma-t-elle tristement.  
  
« Ollivander n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi elles avaient été liées » déclara-t-il. « Il m'a seulement affirmé qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger. »  
  
« En elle seule non » concéda-t-elle. « Asasia Serpentard y a transféré ses pouvoirs pour que la personne qui l'ait soit plus puissante afin de me protéger » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis la seule à pouvoir te les donner, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont liées. »  
  
« Dragana » soupira-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. « Ollivander m'a dit que si cette baguette me convenait c'était parce que j'avais déjà accepté de faire ce pourquoi elle avait été créée » dit-il tout contre ses cheveux. « Je confirme, je l'ai fait et continuerai de le faire avec ou sans baguette. »  
  
« Je sais » souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. « Et si c'était la seule chose je te l'aurais laissé » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en s'entourant de ses bras.  
  
Dragana regarda les flammes et resta silencieuse.  
  
« Quelle est l'autre chose ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en soupirant.  
  
« Dis-moi » exigea-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.  
  
« Je ne peux pas » souffla-t-elle sans lever la tête.  
  
« Dis-moi » ordonna-t-il doucement en prenant son menton délicatement pour relever sa tête.  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son regard inquiet. Dragana avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler, alors d'une main tremblante elle sortit un morceau de parchemin plié soigneusement d'une poche de sa cape.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée en prenant le papier qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
« La prophétie de Pelennor Nimmo au complet » l'informa-t-elle d'un air sombre.  
  
Dragana s'éloigna en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il l'observa aller se poster devant la fenêtre alors qu'il dépliait le papier. Une légère vague d'inquiétude l'avait envahi. Il posa son regard sur le parchemin et entreprit de le lire.  
  
« Le 06 Janvier de l'an 1927 »  
  
« D'un père moldu et d'une mère au sang pur, naîtra un homme, un mage sombre qui sèmera la peur et la terreur »  
  
« Seul et dernier descendant du Serpent »  
  
« Un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, nommant tous comme ennemis, mais seulement trois dont il aura à craindre »  
  
« Le premier sera une femme, qui naîtra le 16 octobre de l'an 1966, descendante du Dragon, née des serviteurs de l'héritier du Serpent pour être son égale. »  
  
« Dragon et Serpent étant frère il ne pourra pas la vaincre, pas plus qu'elle ne le pourra »  
  
« Seulement, sa survie sera pour lui une défaite et pour le monde une victoire »  
  
« Le deuxième sera un homme, qui naîtra le 31 juillet de l'an 1980 »  
  
« D'un père au sang pur et d'un mère sang de bourbe naîtra le descendant du Gryffon »  
  
« Le seul homme ayant les pouvoirs de le détruire»  
  
« Marqué d'un éclair, il l'affrontera à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à l'affrontement final où un seul survivra »  
  
« Le troisième nul ne le connaît, puisqu'il ne sera pas désigné par son sang, mais par son cœur et son esprit »  
  
« Investi par les pouvoirs d'un autre. Il aura le choix d'accepter ou non, le destin vers lequel son cœur et son esprit le poussent »  
  
« En acceptant, son destin sera de protéger l'héritier du Dragon et de lutter au côté de l'héritier du Gryffon dans la lutte finale »  
  
Le maître des potions replia le morceau de parchemin machinalement et le déposa sur la table avant de se diriger vers Dragana. Sans un mot, il se colla contre son dos et l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
  
« Je suis désolée de te l'avoir volée » souffla-t-elle en entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens.  
  
« Ça va » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, à seulement contempler la nuit noire au dehors. Il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il n'était pas d'accord, mais comprenait. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose si les situations avaient été inversées. La jeune femme se libéra doucement au bout d'un moment et se tourna vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ses yeux quand elle rompit le silence d'une voix hésitante.  
  
« On pourrait seulement la redonner à Ollivander... »  
  
« Dragana » la coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. « Et risquer qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Drago. »  
  
Son visage se décomposa, elle semblait horrifié. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.  
  
« De toute façon je serai là, j'ai pris cette décision il y a longtemps » dit-il d'une voix solennel. « Je dois veiller sur lui. J'en ai fait la promesse, alors aussi bien me donner le moyen d'y survivre » conclut-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.  
  
Dragana soupira, résignée, elle avait su sa réponse dès le début. Il n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Elle devrait maintenant se faire à l'idée, s'il l'avait promis...  
  
« À qui en as-tu fait la promesse ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée contre son torse, ce détail lui revenant en tête.  
  
« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » trancha-t-il sèchement.  
  
La jeune femme releva la tête pour sonder son visage. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme si d'avouer à qui il avait fait cette promesse avait quelque chose de gênant.  
  
« Qui ? » exigea Dragana doucement.  
  
Il soupira en détournant les yeux.  
  
« Je l'ai promis sur la tombe de ses parents » marmonna-t-il en fixant le paysage par-dessus sa tête.  
  
Dragana se recala au creux de son torse. La plupart des gens aurait pensé de cette information que c'était sa dette de vie envers Potter senior qui l'avait poussé, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à avertir Dumbledore à temps le soir où Voldemort était parti pour Godric Hollow dans l'optique de les tuer.  
  
« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en se décollant un peu.  
  
Il fit un bref signe de tête et elle soupira.  
  
« Très bien » acquiesça-t-elle. « Sors ta baguette, avant que je ne change d'avis » conclut-elle en s'éloignant et en sortant elle aussi sa baguette.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil.  
  
« Viens » ordonna-t-elle. « Il est préférable que tu sois assis » expliqua- t-elle en le voyant approché les sourcils froncés.  
  
« C'est long ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Ni long, ni douloureux, mais il est possible que tu perdes connaissance » précisa-t-elle en prenant sa main où il tenait sa baguette.  
  
Elle y fit glisser la pointe de sa propre baguette et referma les doigts sur la poignée de sa baguette et la pointe de la sienne.  
  
« Prêt ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dragana prit une grande inspiration, souhaitant qu'elle ait fait le bon choix de la lui rendre.  
  
« Cum talis num tuus votum » commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Puisque tel est ton vœu »  
  
« Per ille virga nasci tuus fatalis » continua-t-elle doucement.  
  
« Par cette baguette naît ton destin »  
  
Dragana prit une grande inspiration, en refoulant ses larmes, alors que leurs mains commençaient à picoter.  
  
« Is seligo per tuus cor ac tuus spiritus » conclut-elle d'une voix éteinte faisant jaillir une lumière dorée entre leurs doigts.  
  
« Celui choisit par ton cœur et ton esprit »  
  
Le corps de Severus se crispa en sentant l'onde magique entrer en lui et affluer comme une vague brûlante le long de son bras. Il se sentit rapidement étourdi, alors il ferma les yeux. L'onde se propageait dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était comme quand on vous donne de la pimentine en injection parce que vous souffrez d'hypothermie. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, il avait l'impression d'être relié à Dragana. Il pouvait sentir, combien elle était désespérée en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression de signer son arrêt de mort, même si elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle pensait que personne d'autre ne pourrait s'acquitter mieux de cette tâche. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle la lui avait redonnée. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, mais l'onde de magie à l'état brut immobilisait son corps. L'onde diminua peu à peu, le laissant exténué de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux lentement, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le transfert était conclu. Elle le regarda un instant, il avait perdu connaissance et sa tête retombait mollement sur son torse. Elle enleva doucement les baguettes de ses mains et déposa celle de Severus sur la table. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste prompt et le regarda de nouveau. « J'aurais dû le faire étendre sur son lit, il va avoir mal au cou comme ça » pensa-t-elle en se levant. Elle déploya une main vers lui et le fit léviter vers sa chambre. Elle entra et le déposa doucement sur le lit. La jeune femme passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et effleura son front d'un baiser avant de s'éloigner. Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et prit un livre de poésie avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminé. Elle soupira et ouvrit le livre. Elle ne devait plus penser aux conséquences, sinon elle vivrait dans la constante angoisse. Déjà qu'elle devait vivre avec la crainte que lui apportait l'assurance qu'un jour Voldemort se tiendrait devant elle. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça. Elle devait faire comme sa grand-mère lui avait dit : Profiter de chaque moment de bonheur et les chérir dans l'adversité. Elle posa les yeux sur le livre et commença à lire un poème intitulé : J'ai inventé le désespoir.  
  
« Pour te parler de mes douleurs et de tout ce qui nous sépare. »  
  
« Pour que tu saches de quoi je meurs, j'ai inventé le désespoir. »  
  
« Pour la beauté des cathédrales. Quand je n'ai pas su te montrer. »  
  
« Quand tu disais ça fait mal, ne t'en va pas, je vais crever. »  
  
« J'ai inventer le désespoir. »  
  
« Et pour la couleur de nos soirs. Pour faire semblant de ne plus te voir, j'ai inventé la couleur noire. »  
  
« Pour tricher avec le chagrin et pour survivre à notre histoire. »  
  
« À coups de cœur, à coups de poing. »  
  
« J'ai inventé le désespoir. »  
  
« Pour que toujours tu te souviennes du diamant bleu qu'on a brisé. »  
  
« Pour que plus jamais ne revienne cette tendresse à main armée. »  
  
« J'ai inventé le désespoir »  
  
« Et pour la couleur de nos soirs. Pour faire semblant de ne plus te voir, j'ai inventé la couleur noire. »  
  
« Quand on s'endort chacun pour soi dans le silence des souvenirs. »  
  
« Quand notre amour n'a plus le droit ni au repos ni au désir. »  
  
« J'ai inventé le désespoir »  
  
« Et pour la couleur de nos soirs. Pour faire semblant de ne plus te voir j'ai inventé la couleur noire. »  
  
« Et pour la couleur de nos jours »  
  
« J'ai inventé le mal d'amour »  
  
Dragana s'emmitoufla dans sa cape plus étroitement et tourna la page pour lire un second poème intitulé : Toi c'est moi.  
  
« Où es-tu dis-moi ? De qui t'as peur dis-moi ? »  
  
« Tu sais que je marcherais sur les ombres qui oseraient défier ton nom. »  
  
« Mais où es-tu dis-moi ? »  
  
« Ne te cache pas de moi. »  
  
« J'entends chaque bruit, chaque pas que font tes pensées quand tu viens vers moi. »  
  
« La peur est dans mon cœur, la mort est dans ma cour. »  
  
« La vie fuit d'heure en heure et brutalise mon amour. »  
  
« Reste là l'amour, ne t'éloigne pas de nous. »  
  
« Lui et moi t'avons prêté allégeance en te criant dans nos silences. »  
  
« Reste là l'amour, sur la ligne du jour »  
  
« Ne nous raconte plus nos vies d'errance, bien avant d'apprendre ta danse. »  
  
« Je ne peux plus danser, je suis mort enterre-moi. »  
  
« Je ne peux plus raconter et rire comme autrefois. »  
  
« Raconte encore c'est quoi la vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça mange la vie ? »  
  
« Hier elle était grasse de toutes mes souffrances, demain elle sera lourde d'espérance. »  
  
« Si c'est si fort la vie, elle prend donne et détruit. »  
  
« Regarde le temps se calme, la nuit s'éclipse. Faisons ensemble un geste d'artiste. »  
  
« Tuons-nous, tuons-nous. »  
  
« À jamais, restons là. »  
  
« Tuons-nous, tuons-nous. »  
  
« À jamais, restons là. »  
  
« Toi et moi. »  
  
« Toi c'est moi. »  
  
Le maître des potions ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre, une simple petite lueur scintillait de sa table de nuit. Il mit un certain temps à se souvenir pourquoi il était étendu dans son lit. Il vit Dragana déposer son livre sur la table et s'approcher du lit.  
  
« Tu t'es finalement réveillé » lui dit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
« Il y a longtemps que je dors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'asseyant à son tour.  
  
« Non » l'assura-t-elle avec un sourire en secouant la tête. « Tu devrais peut-être rester allongé » ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant.  
  
« Non ça va » lui dit-il en se frottant le visage.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.  
  
« Bien » déclara-t-il en la regardant.  
  
Elle était resplendissante à la douce lueur des chandelles. « un peu trop, en fait » songea-t-il tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle lui fit un sourire en approchant sa tête et captura doucement ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son baiser délicatement, mais lorsqu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains, le baiser de Dragana se fit plus pressant.  
  
« Ma potion ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dérobant.  
  
« Elle était fini tout à l'heure » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
Il sentit une main aventureuse glisser sur son torse, alors qu'elle le couvrait de baisers fougueux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant de nouveau.  
  
« Un recueil de poésie » répondit-elle d'une voix morne.  
  
Elle se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Pourquoi la repoussait-il ? Elle se sentait vexée, sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle soit seule un peu pour pouvoir rationaliser un peu tout ça. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ? » se demanda-t-elle en bougeant nerveusement. « Oui » vint la réponse catégorique. « Mais apparemment je suis la seule » conclut-elle non sans une certaine déception en se glissant au bord du lit.  
  
« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Je vais te laisser » répondit-elle en se levant.  
  
Severus lui aurait demandé pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas sembler suppliant. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris le subterfuge ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça ? La réponse vint sans qu'il ne la pose.  
  
« C'est ce que tu sembles souhaiter » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix dont elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher tout le mordant.  
  
Dragana n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle savait bien pourquoi il la repoussait et elle en était blessée. Elle avait peut-être mis trop de confiance en tout ça.  
  
« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de partir » gronda-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la retenir.  
  
« Non, alors pourquoi me repousses-tu ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse en le toisant du regard.  
  
Il se sentit prit au piège un instant, cherchant un moyen de lui dire sans la blesser. Ça semblait fait déjà, alors il soupira en baissant la tête pour se donner un autre instant de réflexion.  
  
« Je vois » murmura-t-elle en enlevant sa main. « Le professeur Dumbledore avait tort de penser que cela ne te dérangerait pas, personne ne veut marcher sur les traces du seigneur des ténèbres » ironisa-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Elle fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre la porte, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit l'autre côté une main l'avait déjà agrippée et la ramenait vers lui. Se retrouvant entre ses jambes, alors qu'il s'était glissé au bord du lit.  
  
« Dragana, ce n'est pas ça » souffla-t-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras. « C'est complètement ridicule ».  
  
« Alors explique moi » exigea-t-elle. « Tu n'en as pas envie ? » demanda-t- elle en essayant de faire disparaître de sa voix la crainte que cette idée avait fait monter en elle.  
  
Le lit était haut, tellement haut qu'il ne donnait même pas une tête de jeu à Dragana pour pouvoir fuir son regard. Elle n'était plus rationnelle maintenant et elle en avait un peu honte, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. D'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait pas supporter de l'entendre dire non, ainsi enveloppée par sa chaleur.  
  
« Oui j'en ai envie » l'assura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.  
  
Severus prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de détacher ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
« Ce serait la première fois depuis... »  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser. Dragana soupira et leva la tête en évitant son regard. Elle se mordit les lèvres semblant à son tour tentée de former la meilleure réponse possible. Elle hocha la tête doucement en soupirant.  
  
« Je te mentirais en disant que je n'en ai jamais eu envie » souffla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en le regardant d'un regard fuyant. « Mais c'est la première fois que j'ose t'en entretenir » ajouta-t-elle, écarlate, en repoussant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux de devant ces yeux.  
  
Dragana avait l'impression d'attendre le verdict. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses mains et évitait son regard. C'était ridicule d'être gênée maintenant selon elle. « Les mots me gênent plus que les actes ! C'est vraiment ridicule » pensa-t-elle exaspérée. Le maître des potions prit délicatement son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. La jeune femme confronta timidement son regard perçant avant qu'il ne prenne ses lèvres. Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras et de lui rendre son baiser.  
  
« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en se détachant un peu.  
  
« Oui » souffla Dragana en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.  
  
Déposant des petits baisers de sa bouche douce et troublante, avant de les capturer plus fiévreusement, déclenchant chez lui un petit frisson d'anticipation. Severus entrouvrit la bouche et sentit une langue hésitante s'y introduire. Il recula sa tête juste un peu, sentant de nouveau la peur monter.  
  
« Tu es sûr ? » chuchota-t-il contre ces lèvres.  
  
« Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui as peur » murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approcher sa tête de nouveau et la maintenir pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau.  
  
Elle en avait besoin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait et désirait. Une partie d'elle était tombée à l'agonie lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras à Noël. La Dragana qui avait peur de tout type de contact physique. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose maintenant, qu'il achève cette agonie et fasse disparaître une bonne fois pour toute cette partie d'elle. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa lorsqu'il resserra sa prise et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Libérant sa bouche, il déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, se dirigeant vers son cou.  
  
« Tu aurais raison » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille avant d'en prendre le lobe entre ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement sourd à Dragana qui avait déjà frémit au son de sa voix.  
  
Il avait peur, peur de la blesser, peur de la terrifier, mais elle semblait décidée et certainement plus sûre qu'il ne l'était. C'était un besoin qu'il avait aussi, pour l'avoir désirée en silence pendant des années, mais aussi le besoin physique de se sentir aimé. Envoyant les peurs, la crainte et l'hésitation au loin, il captura ses lèvres de nouveau pour un baiser plus langoureux.  
  
Dragana se délectait de ce baiser, il y avait tant de choses qui semblaient y passer, tout les non-dits, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Étant sûre qu'il ne reculerait plus maintenant, elle libéra sa tête pour caresser ses épaules, son torse, son dos. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il avait l'air sans son armure de robes noires. C'était une pensée coupable qu'elle avait toujours tenté de chasser rapidement de son esprit, mais maintenant... Elle le saurait bientôt et à cette pensée un agréable frisson la parcourut.  
  
Les mains légèrement tremblantes, à n'en plus savoir si c'était de volupté ou d'un restant d'anxiété qui était décidément en train de la quitter, elle fit lentement glisser ses mains sur son torse avant de remonter vers son cou pour atteindre le premier bouton. Elle le défit lentement, puis le second, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Elle libéra ses lèvres en passant ses mains à l'intérieur, où son torse était toujours recouvert d'une chemise blanche. Elle retira l'épaisseur noire en lui administrant un sourire amusé en se demandant combien de couches elle trouverait ainsi. Elle poursuivit son exploration en détachant les boutons de sa chemise et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Puis ne trouvant plus de bouton à peine à mi-chemin de son torse elle fronça les sourcils. Elle recula à peine pour entrevoir la meilleure tactique pour la lui enlever.  
  
Voyant son air perplexe, Severus empêcha un sourire de pourfendre ses lèvres et glissa plutôt sa main derrière son cou pour l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Il étouffa le grognement de Dragana qui s'avoua bien vite vaincue sous ses baisers. Remettant cette chemise à plus tard pour savourer ses lèvres.  
  
Quand elle recula de nouveau à bout de souffle, il y avait une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux. Elle descendit lentement ses mains le long de son torse et glissa ses pouces sous sa chemise. Un râle sourd perça le silence, alors qu'elle remontait doucement ses mains, ses pouces frôlant sa peau nue emmenant avec elles la chemise.  
  
Sans un mot, mais le souffle saccadé il leva les bras pour lui permettre de l'enlever complètement. Laissant la chemise rejoindre au sol l'autre vêtement déjà enlevé, elle l'observa un bref instant. Il avait une petite cicatrice à l'épaule où elle l'avait blessé dans la chambre des secrets et une deuxième plus grosse un peu plus haut, dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance.  
  
La chaleur de ses mains qui le parcourait légèrement fit trembler Severus, alors qu'elle reprenait ses lèvres. L'embrassant passionnément, laissant ses mains avides vagabonder un peu partout sur son torse nu. Se dérobant au baiser qu'elle avait elle-même initié, Dragana laissa son nez glisser le long de sa mâchoire en se pressant contre lui. Elle lécha son cou lui donnant l'impression de devenir fou et embrassa son épaule, sa clavicule, respirant profondément l'odeur. Son odeur.  
  
Severus l'éloigna un peu de lui en la tenant par les épaules. Il voulait lui aussi pouvoir toucher sa peau nue. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement la question silencieuse dans ses yeux et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête en lui caressant la joue. En quelques gestes lents et précautionneux, lui donnant l'impression d'être un ingrédient rare, il délia les pans de sa robe de sorcière. Puis les écarta en cherchant une dernière protestation sur son visage.  
  
La jeune femme lui fit un léger sourire et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres pour l'encourager à continuer. Une fois passées les épaules le vêtement sombre glissa jusqu'au sol, dévoilant sa peau blanche, bordée de sous-vêtements noirs.  
  
Faisant gémir Dragana il fit glisser ses mains tendrement sur sa peau soyeuse. Traçant les courbes délicates en partant de ses hanches jusqu'au milieu de son dos pour rejoindre l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Il le dégrafa lentement et remonta le long de ses bras, les effleurant doucement. Puis de ses épaules, repartit vers le bas, entraînant le sous-vêtement dans son sillage.  
  
Il la regarda un instant, partagé entre la fascination et la délectation. Elle avait la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses seins, les cachant presque en entier. Elle était magnifique. Elle semblait à la fois fragile et sauvage. Caressant de nouveau ses hanches en remontant vers ses côtes, il vit la mince ligne blanche sur son flanc droit. Cicatrice qui avait été causée par un bout de verre quand elle s'était jetée par la fenêtre pour les sauver tous les deux. Il passa son doigt dessus, l'effleurant, lui arrachant un frisson.  
  
Severus remonta ensuite le long de ses côtes, rejoignit ses épaules et glissa ses mains entre ses cheveux et son cou pour les repousser derrière. Dévoilant le galbe harmonieux de sa poitrine. Entre sa clavicule et son cœur se trouvait l'empreinte qu'avait laissée le Bocafitahus. Un petit rond rouge, à peine plus gros qu'une noise, mais qui avait pourtant failli la tuer. Cette idée terrifiante, le hantant de nouveau, il ne résista pas et l'attira dans ses bras. La serrant fort contre lui, laissant sa bouche effleurer son cou, il respira un grand coup et tenta de chasser cette idée. Elle partie d'elle-même lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine se dresser contre son torse. Embrassant son cou, sa clavicule, sa cicatrice, il descendit encore et prit la pointe de son sein entre ses lèvres. Dragana eut un hoquet de surprise, suivi d'un souffle entrecoupé. Il releva la tête vers elle, ayant peur de l'avoir troublée. Comme si par une simple caresse il pouvait la blesser.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire, les joues légèrement rouges et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. S'en était juste trop d'un seul coup, trop de sensations inconnues et infiniment agréables. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne la porteraient plus très longtemps, alors elle le poussa légèrement et glissa un genou sur le matelas, entre ses jambes. Passée sa surprise, Severus recula et la laissa embarquer complètement sur le lit. Dragana, à genoux entre ses jambes, se pressa conte lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains délicieusement chaudes sur elle la menait aux bords de la folie. Elle se laissa complètement aller dans son étreinte, l'embrassant de nouveau à en perdre haleine.  
  
Il la fit basculer tendrement à ses côtés et ayant les genoux toujours juste sur le rebord du lit Dragana rampa plus loin. Il la suivit du regard, émerveillé. La jeune femme surprit son regard et se mordit les lèvres en y voyant une lueur de désir. Il y avait quelque chose de félin dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il caressa ses cuisses, son pouce traçant l'os de sa hanche.  
  
Severus se pencha pour embrasser son ventre, laissant sa langue effleurer sa peau en remontant amoureusement vers ses seins, profitant du corps offert. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, en s'appuyant sur son coude et Dragana se tourna sur le côté pour venir se caler dans ses bras en caressant son corps. Les mains de Severus glissèrent le long de ses cuisses en remontant vers le seul vêtement qui lui restait. Il l'effleura doucement et la culotte disparut.  
  
« Comment as-tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée teintée d'amusement alors qu'il passait une main délicate sur ses fesses dénudées.  
  
« Il suffit d'un peu de concentration et d'une formule magique » susurra-t- il à son oreille, lui arrachant un léger frisson.  
  
« Et quelle est la formule ? » murmura-t-elle avec volupté en étirant son cou pour lui laisser le champ libre.  
  
« Egero » souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuel contre son cou avant d'en mordiller la peau délicate.  
  
Quand Dragana parvint enfin à rassembler un peu de concentration. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura son pantalon en remuant à peine les lèvres et il disparut.  
  
« Tu as mis beaucoup trop de puissance » constata-t-il d'une voix onctueuse en s'écartant d'elle. « Je n'ai plus rien. »  
  
« J'ai fais exactement ce que je voulais faire » déclara-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse en reprenant ses lèvres tout en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
Severus ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres lorsque leurs hanches se rencontrèrent. Dragana passa une jambe autour de ses hanches se pressant contre lui. Il cala sa tête au creux de son cou et la garda serrée contre lui, essayant de la garder immobile, un instant, juste le temps nécessaire pour se remettre.  
  
Dragana cessa de bouger, prisonnière et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans le moindre mouvement. Se contentant d'essayer de gérer la sensation de vagues brûlantes qu'avait apporté le contact de leurs intimités.  
  
Après être parvenus à récupérer une respiration presque normale, Severus décolla sa tête pour la regarder. Elle était si belle, l'arc élégant de ses sourcils, la courbe de ses yeux clos, ses lèvres délicates, appelant les baisers. Il lui semblait complètement inconcevable qu'elle ait pu penser une seconde qu'il pouvait ne pas la désirer.  
  
Dragana ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il plongea dans son regard qui s'était obscurci de désir, passant du bleu pâle au gris ombragé. Ses pupilles dilatées avaient donné naissance à un petit éclat d'or, comme lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme animale. La réalisation qu'il n'y avait pas juste la colère qui faisait changer ses yeux de couleur le fit relever un sourcil d'amusement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en frottant son nez contre sa joue.  
  
« Tes yeux son gris » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en coin typiquement Serpentard avant de capturer ses lèvres.  
  
Elle eut un petit rire et il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, l'attirant encore plus près. Dragana se coula de bonne grasse dans ses bras, avec un frisson de plaisir. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un baiser langoureux, alors que leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient.  
  
Ils furent rapidement emportés par le désir, le baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant, fiévreux. Elle sentait les mains amoureuses de Severus se perdrent sur ses hanches jusqu'au creux de son dos, alors que les arrondis sensibles de sa poitrine se hérissaient contre son torse.  
  
Elle se sentit agoniser lorsqu'il descendit un peu, relâchant sa bouche, pour embrasser et mordiller son cou. Son souffle chaud caressant sa peau la faisait frémir avec volupté. Dragana se sentait mourir à petit feu à supporter cette attente. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait tellement plus. Elle le voulait complètement.  
  
« Severus » haleta Dragana, attirant sa tête pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres tout en roulant sur le dos.  
  
Il saisit sans peine le sens de ce gémissement suppliant et se pétrifia une seconde. Il avait encore peur de la blesser ou de la rebuter à jamais, s'il n'arrivait pas à se contenir, à garder le contrôle sur lui. Il craignait cette intimité autant qu'il la désirait.  
  
Cette crainte était grande, mais le besoin l'oppressait. L'envie de se fondre en elle. Elle l'attira à elle et entrouvrit les cuisses amoureusement dans une invitation claire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Severus se hissa sur elle et reprit possession de ses lèvres doucement en s'approchant fébrilement.  
  
Lorsqu'il laissa son corps épouser les formes du sien Dragana eut un petit gémissement. Il bougea délicatement les hanches dans une nouvelle pression qui envola le peu de raison qui restait à la jeune femme. Il détacha ses lèvres, embrassant doucement son menton, il descendit vers son cou. Il le mordilla délicatement en se glissant contre elle, enflammant son intimité déjà brûlante.  
  
La jeune femme eut un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il remonta brusquement pour capturer ses lèvres. Dragana rompit le baiser rapidement et se serra contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il la sentait trembler contre son corps, sa respiration était saccadée et sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme irrégulier.  
  
Elle se calma un peu et lorsqu'elle laissa sa tête retomber mollement derrière, il plongea son regard d'encre dans le sien, formulant une demande implicite. Elle caressa sa joue, laissant son pouce effleurer ces lèvres avec un mince sourire, mais malgré tout c'est dans ses yeux qu'il put voir la réponse qu'il cherchait. C'est dans ses yeux qu'il put lire la confiance et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.  
  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, bouleversé, comblé, amoureux. Caressant lentement le corps sous lui il se glissa en elle avec une douceur presque insupportable. Cette intrusion fit frémir chaque terminaison nerveuse du corps de Dragana. Severus cueillit les gémissements un à un aux creux de ses lèvres en soupirant de volupté. Il resta un moment immobile seulement à apprécier la sensation d'être en elle. Il caressa sa joue et écarta une mèche cuivrée et bouclée qui glissait sur son front, avant de bouger de nouveau.  
  
Dragana en eut le souffle coupé, une tempête d'émotions d'une rare intensité venait de la traverser, faisant trembler tout son être. Le retenant contre elle, comme pour s'empêcher de basculer dans le néant, elle lui mordilla l'épaule. Cette morsure, provoqua chez lui un frisson ardent qui fut suivi d'une plainte rauque. Cette voix, sa voix, Dragana frissonna de nouveau. Leurs corps entrelacés ondulaient l'un contre l'autre avec délice. Joignant son souffle irrégulier au sien, la jeune femme l'embrassa. C'était un baiser des plus intenses, entrecoupé de plaintes refoulées. Dragana s'était crispée de par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et Severus, était au bord du gouffre. Il allait partir complètement s'il continuait, mais il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, pas encore.  
  
La respiration saccadée, il s'immobilisa de nouveau, caressant ses lèvres des siennes laissant sa langue vagabonder le long de son cou, sur ses épaules en caressant de ses mains le galbe de sa poitrine. Dragana soupirait de bien être, profitant de ce bref moment pour tenter de récupérer les brides de son esprit. Elle se sentait vaporeuse, son corps continuait de frissonner. Elle avait mal de l'intérieur, comme envahi par trop de choses à la fois. Trop de sensations disparates qui semblaient vouloir faire éclater son cœur. Elle l'aimait, elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'aimer ainsi lui procurerait un tel plaisir, un tel sentiment de plénitude.  
  
Severus reprit doucement, se mouvant avec une exquise tendresse. Dragana bougea avec lui délicatement, le sentiment paisible qui l'avait assaillie quelques secondes plutôt, laissa de nouveau place au désir débridé qui faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle. Le maître des potions la regarda fermer les yeux en gémissant, se délectant de chacun des soupirs qu'il lui arrachait. Ondulant des hanches plus passionnément, il se pencha pour embrasser son cou offert.  
  
La jeune femme avait plongé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tentant à grand peine de ne pas crier comme une bête sauvage. Il était partout, sur elle, en elle, avec elle...Dragana sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir la submerger. Il releva la tête pour la voir. Les lèvres tremblantes et les joues rougies, elle souleva la tête pour l'embrasser. Une fois doucement, une deuxième fois...  
  
« Je... »  
  
Dragana ne termina pas sa phrase, elle alla mourir dans un petit gémissement contre ses lèvres. Son corps s'était tendu, elle avait cambré les reins en se mouvant légèrement. Severus l'embrassa doucement, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses gestes qui semblaient vouloir agir selon leurs guises.  
  
Tout contrôle avait définitivement quitté Dragana, dont les baisers étaient à la fois passionnés et désespérés. Elle laissa retomber sa tête pour croiser ses yeux une fraction de seconde avant de la renverser en se mordant la lèvre inférieure délicatement. Ses mains tracèrent les courbes de son dos. Partant de ses épaules pour descendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins, l'enjoignant à continuer.  
  
C'est à ce geste précis que Severus sentit toute envie de contrôle le quitter, ne voulant plus qu'obéir tant les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient fortes. Sa peau brûlante, son souffle chaud haletant contre son cou, il se sentait complètement transporté.  
  
Dragana n'entendait que le bruit de leurs respirations précipitées, elle ne le sentait plus que lui, lui, la faisant gémir. Severus se pressa contre elle plus étroitement, sa respiration précipitée se perdit sur sa gorge. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, haletait. Chaque caresse en créant une autre, le plaisir augmentait au même rythme que leurs frémissements. Il ondulait des hanches plus rapidement, les faisant gémir tous les deux.  
  
Se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher un cri d'extase de les franchir, Dragana se contracta tandis que son dos se cambrait sous le plaisir, avec l'impression que son corps implosait, et se liquéfiait de l'intérieur. Lâchant prise, alors qu'il la sentait se contracter autour de lui, une longue plainte s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Sévérus, alors qu'il se coulait en elle.  
  
La sensation était telle qu'il en eut peur, peur de mourir subitement, de disparaître à jamais. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser le vertige et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Sur ses lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées, il posa un baiser d'une douceur infini, avant de laisser son nez glisser le long de sa mâchoire pour aller nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Respirant de nouveau cette odeur de mûre. Il voulait épouser les courbes de son corps, rester ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, pour calmer son souffle irrégulier. Il la sentit trembler de nouveau et resserra sa prise, avant de penser à rejoindre sa bouche.  
  
Il leva la tête doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda son visage et sentit son cœur se fendre en deux, en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
  
« Je savais que c'est comme ça que ça finirait » dit-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de s'écarter.  
  
Il se sentait mal, l'espèce de bien-être qui l'avait habité venait de le quitter et la réalité l'avait frappé avec la force d'un sortilège impardonnable. Il se sentait comme un bourreau...comme lui.  
  
.Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » souffla-t-elle en le retenant.  
  
« Bien sur que non, alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? » questionna-t-il, tentant de s'écarter de nouveau en se demandant s'il serait capable de ne pas pleurer à son tour.  
  
Dragana l'entoura de ses jambes et de ses bras pour le faire prisonnier.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ça, je te le jure » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure...enfin si je crois que je le sais, mais...mais c'est dur à expliquer. »  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire en caressant sa joue, mais voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu, elle tenta de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer.  
  
« Disons seulement que je sais maintenant ce que ma grand-mère voulait dire quand elle disait qu'il y avait trois grands bonheurs de femme que je devais connaître » expliqua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils et Dragana soupira. Il ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles.  
  
« Je crois que je viens d'en connaître un » souffla-t-elle les joues écarlates en détournant les yeux.  
  
Il se camoufla vivement la tête dans son cou et Dragana le sentit tressaillir. « Il rit de moi » conclut-elle indignée.  
  
« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-elle vexée en tentant de relever sa tête pour savoir s'il se moquait vraiment.  
  
Elle se disait qu'au moins tant qu'à se ridiculiser, elle voulait le voir rire, que ça en vaille la peine, mais il résistait.  
  
« Regarde-moi » ordonna-t-elle en essayant de relever sa tête à nouveau.  
  
Il lutta un peu, mais releva la tête finalement. Dragana écarquilla les yeux. Il ne riait pas, mais avait prit une belle teinte rouge très saillante et avait les yeux plus brillants qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus auparavant.  
  
« Tu es rouge » constata-t-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire attendri  
  
Un grognement lui laissa comprendre de ne pas continuer dans cette voie, alors qu'il reposait sa tête au creux de son cou. Après un long moment de silence, où Dragana commença à se sentir comateuse, il roula sur le côté. La jeune femme émit un petit bruit de protestation et il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils presque amusé.  
  
« Il fait froid là » se plaignit-elle.  
  
Il eut un tic de la bouche et se redressa dans le lit pour se mettre dans le bon sens, afin d'entrer sous les couvertures. Dragana l'imita aussitôt et alla se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, enlacés, avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau.  
  
« Quel étaient les autres bonheurs ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite en caressant ses cheveux.  
  
« Je crois que ceux là je vais les garder pour une autre fois » souffla-t- elle d'une voix sensuelle. « Ce soir je vais me contenter du premier si ça ne te fait rien » ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux félins en se hissant sur lui.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Et ben, et ben, voilà, c'est ça qui est ça, lol. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène et je dois vous avouez que j'ai changer plusieurs fois d'idée. Je la mettais et l'enlevais, lol. Alors je le poste rapidement avant de changer d'idée un autre fois. Pour les deux poèmes figurant plus haut. Ce sont deux chansons de Dan Bigras qui mon inspirer dans l'écriture de certaine partie de cette fic. J'ai inventer le désespoir, m'a inspirer beaucoup pour le chapitre 17, intituler désarroi. Quant à la deuxième, toi c'est moi, c'est une chanson qu'il chante habituellement en duo avec Laurence Jalbert. Elle m'a inspirer la dernière scène. Cette scène n'était pas des plus importante pour l'intrigue, elle l'était seulement pour l'évolution psychologique de Dragana et Severus. C'est pour ça que la deuxième chanson m'a inspirer, aller la relire si ça vous dit, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux pourquoi. Le « tuons-nous » est une figure de style, une image. Le Severus et la Dragana qui se tenaient côte à côte, dans une bulle de glace, étranger et apeurer de tout contact physique, autant qu'émotionnelle sont morts. Ils se sont tué dans la dernière scène. Pour faire une comparaison cul-cul : Comme le phénix, ils renaîtront de leur cendre dans le prochain chapitre : L'ordre du phénix, lol ( Oh, le jeu de mot ! Dsl, mais je trouvais que j'étais trop sérieuse O_~ )  
  
Bye Bye, à la prochaine May-Luna 


	21. L'Ordre du Phénix

Alors, bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolé pour le délai, mais c'est l'enfer en ce moment. Donc à partir de maintenant je ne vous fait qu'une promesse : C'est celle de me rendre jusqu'au bout, lol, bah oui je vais finir, mais ne me demander pas quand. Dès que j'ai le temps j'écris, mais en ce moment c'est plutôt complexe. Plusieurs m'ont posé la question à savoir si je commençais la suite tout de suite après ? La réponse est non, pas immédiatement, car je vais essayer de me prendre quelque chapitre d'avance avant de vous la mettre. Question de ne pas vous faire attendre des mois entre chaque upload, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Entre temps y'aurait ma nouvelle fic : Trahison (qui va probablement changer de titre, lol) qui est déjà bien avancé et Calvaire Blanc. Pour ce qui est de l'upload de Calvaire Blanc et bien il n'y a pas vraiment d'horaire, on l'écrit à deux, donc deux horaires différentes, alors en gros on l'écrit quand on a le temps. Désolé !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers sont à JKRowling, y'a la petite Dragana qui est à moi et quelques autres perdus. Et oh...l'histoire.  
  
R/R  
  
Lisandra : Oui, oui, ils sont ensembles, maintenant le fun commence. Non c'est vrai parce que c'est pas mal plus facile, d'écrire une romance quand il faut matcher un couple que quand ils sont ensemble. C'est vrai enfin, la routine et tout c'est pas très palpitant...Alors comme ça tu la relus, tu dois l'avoir fini là hein ? lol, j'ai été plutôt longue sur ce coup là. Pour le prologue et l'épilogue, je sais, mais je me trompe régulièrement, lol. Bye Bye et Bonne lecture.  
  
Dreyd : Je crois que j'ai déjà répondue à ta review, lol, je sais pas, ça fait tellement longtemps que je me souviens plus. Oh, là, là. Pour le creux de l'épaule je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est un truc qui m'a marqué les quelques premières fois où je me suis ramasser le nez là...Par hasard... Et la magie facilite la vie, c'est vrai, et ça serait cool si ça marchait pour tout le monde, j'ai toujours détester l'étape bas et souliers. À la prochaine la grande et bonne lecture.  
  
Sevina Roguette() : Si le 20 était long à venir, j'imagine ce que tu te dis pour celui-là, lol. Je suis désolé, mais rassure toi, je n'ai pas oublier personne, je suis toujours là et je le serai jusqu'au bout, sinon j'aurais laissé tomber au chapitre 4 quand je n'avais pas de review, lol. Je suis bien contente que tu es aimé ma scène érotique. Ça m'encourage, parce que même si je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait d'autre dans cette fic, j'ai deux autre fic qui mijote dans lesquels ça va jouer. Je ne peux pas promettre que ce ne sera jamais vulgaire ( enfin deux mangemort Oo on va laisser faire les fleurs bleus) mais j'essaie de rester dans l'élégance. C'est drôle parce que oralement je suis pas quelqu'un qui a peur des mots, mais quand j'écris j'ai comme un genre de pudeur. Je trouve ça très bizarre. Légolas, Légolas mwi, il est bien chanceux que je n'aie pas d'inspiration pour écrire des fics sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, à part peut-être un one- shot dans les bois de la Lothorien... lol. Pour la prophétie, oui c'est un fait je me suis beaucoup amuser, juste pour calculer en quel année était née Voldemort...je suis nul en Math...mais avec tout les autres détail en plus. Mais bon je m'en suis sortie, la preuve c'est que je m'embarque encore dans plein de détail dans ce chapitre là. Je te laisse aller voir, à la prochaine.  
  
yume() : Espérons que tu seras contente d'avoir attendu 2 mois pour lire ce chapitre, lol et que tu le trouveras aussi bien. Bye bye et merci pour la review.  
  
Amy Evans : Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours du bien une belle tranche de compliments comme ça. Encore beaucoup d'explication dans ce chapitre et des surprises, du moins pour Harry. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.  
  
Kiki la tempête() : Lol, ma tornade adoré j'avais pas peur que ça te choque. Avec les photos du genre Snake on the beach que j'ai trouver sur ton site. Non, c'est parce que R c'est pour restricted section, tu sais les trucs 18 ans et plus...Tu vois quelques années de plus que toi. Bye bye choupette on se voit bientôt sur l'antre.  
  
vivi() : Ce chapitre est le meilleur ? Dis tu serais pas une lectrice de romance par hasard, lol. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
m4r13 : Harlequin rouge désir, lol. Oui un peu, j'y vais selon le couple, je voyais pas le truc super cochon pour Severus et Dragana, alors je suis aller dans le soft. Mais si ceux qui ont lu on aimé c'est ça le principal. Le chaton, moi il est trop jeune, ma co-auteur sur calvaire blanc, Blo me traite de vieille pervers quand je parle de Drago, mais c'est vrai, bon sang qu'il est beau. Et j'adore écrire avec lui comme personnage, c'est pour ça qu'il prends de plus en plus de place, on va le voir mûrir au fur et à mesure. Il est complètement ooc dans ma fic, mais bon, c'est a ça que ça sert des fics, faire ce que les auteurs ne ferons jamais. Potter rencontre le vrai Drago dans ce chapitre...Alors je te laisse, bonne lecture.  
  
moutchette() : Merci pour la review, l'épilogue est en chemin à l'heure où je réponds à ta review. Quant à la suite, les Dragons verts, elle est commencer. Bye bye.  
  
Voilà, dans ce chapitre vous avez les réponses manquantes...si vous vous souvenez encore des questions...looooool. Bonne lecture tout le monde.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapitre 21 : L'ordre du phénix  
  
Severus se réveillait doucement, lorsqu'il prit conscience que quelque chose de chaud se serrait contre lui. Les souvenir lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire, il laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ces lèvres avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était encore sombre, mais était bercé par une pâle lueur qui émanait doucement des rideaux de l'unique fenêtre dont disposait la pièce. Il baissa les yeux sur elle sans bouger. Elle était coucher dos à lui, le corps pressé contre le sien, se servant de son bras comme oreiller. Elle respirait doucement, ces épaules bougeant faiblement à chaque souffle, elle dormait toujours. En tentant de bouger le moins possible, il s'écarta délicatement et dégagea son bras. Lorsqu'il s'assied, Dragana émit une petite plainte endormie et il se figea. Il soupira quelque peu exaspéré, lorsqu'elle se recroquevilla en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. « Si une personne m'avait dit, il y a une semaine que je ferrais autant de simagrées pour sortir du lit sans la réveiller, je lui aurais payer un aller simple pour Sainte-mangouste ! » pensa-t-il en se levant tout en secouant la tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte derrière lui. Il partit l'eau de la douche, en jurant tout bas contre le bruit de la tuyauterie.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche quinze minutes plus tard, la chambre baignait toujours dans la même douce lueur et Drgana dormait encore. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers son armoire et l'ouvrit doucement. Il se retourna ensuite avec ses vêtements dans les bras, pour parfaire sa routine. Une seule chose clochait dans cette routine : Il avait l'habitude de déposer ces vêtements sur son lit pour s'habiller. Seulement ce matin s'il le faisait, il allait réveiller Dragana. Il regarda un peu aux alentours pour trouver sa baguette, il n'aurait qu'à ce jeter un sort d'habillement et le problème serait régler. Mais apparemment il y avait une faille dans son plan si parfait, car en regardant aux alentours son regard se posa sur la ravissante silhouette dans son lit. Le visage tourné vers lui, paisible, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Le maître des potions regarda alternativement les vêtements entre ses mains et le lit, plutôt ce qui avait assiéger le lit. « Naaaa, une autre fois ce matin se serait carrément de la luxure » trancha-t-il en secouant la tête, cherchant de nouveau sa baguette des yeux. Dragana s'étira gracieusement avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, dévoilant son dos dans son entier à un maître des potions déjà plus ou moins convaincu de sa décision. Repensant les alternatives qui s'offraient à lui, une lueur de machiavélisme passa dans ces yeux et il renvoya ces vêtements dans la penderie avant de se diriger vers le lit. Il se glissa doucement entre les draps et se pressa contre elle en l'entourant de ces bras. La jeune femme bougea doucement, ce pressant un peu plus contre lui avec un léger soupir. Il enleva délicatement les cheveux de son cou avant d'y déposer de petits baiser.  
  
« 'jour » murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
« Bonjour » chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.  
  
« Tu as déjà prit ta douche. »  
  
« Je croyais que tu dormais. »  
  
« Mmm, mmm, mais tu sens le...cyprès » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Ça sent bon, c'est un parfum ? » demanda-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.  
  
« Non un gel de douche » répondit-il en glissant une main le long de son dos.  
  
« Il y a une autre odeur » murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez le long de son cou. « Du...Du... »  
  
« De l'essence de bergamote »  
  
« Intéressante composition » commenta-t-elle en déposant des baisers dans son cou. « C'est pour ça que ta peau goûte l'orange » ajouta-t-elle tout près de son oreille.  
  
« Mmm, mmm » dit-il en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Et c'est fait exprès ? » demanda-t-elle avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres.  
  
« Non » répondit-il dans un gémissement alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui. « J'en...ai échapper... par inadvertance...hum...en préparant mon gel de douche... » expliqua-t-il difficilement alors qu'elle passait une jambe autour de ses hanches « J'aimais l'odeur » conclut-il alors qu'elle cessait de cajoler son oreille pour se diriger vers sa bouche.  
  
« Moi aussi je l'aime » souffla-t-elle contre sa mâchoire avant de capturer ses lèvres.  
  
Ils changèrent un baiser doux et langoureux, avant que Severus ne descende vers son cou en caressant sa poitrine.  
  
« Merlin ! » souffla Dragana.  
  
Le maître des potions releva la tête interloquer. Ça n'avait rien d'un gémissement.  
  
« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda la jeune femme les yeux ronds.  
  
Severus étira le cou pour voir le cadran posé sur la table de chevet.  
  
« Neuf heure et vingt-six » l'informa-t-il avant d'embrasser son épaule.  
  
« Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une expression horrifier. « Bouse de dragon ! On va être en retard » ajouta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.  
  
« On est samedi Dragana » lui dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit? » s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant.  
  
« À propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il en la libérant.  
  
« De l'ordre » répondit-elle en se levant d'un bond.  
  
« Non, qu'était-il sensé me dire ? » questionna-t-il en s'assoyant dans le lit.  
  
« Le vieux magouilleur » pesta-t-elle avec un petit rire en prenant sa baguette sur la table de chevet. « Il était certain que j'allais venir ici. »  
  
« Vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui ce passe ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.  
  
« Désolé » dit-elle en se lançant un rapide sort d'habillage. « L'ordre se réunit à dix heures. J'ai oublier de te le dire hier soir » souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi » conclut- elle en posant un genou sur le lit.  
  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il était un peu intimidé, c'était étrange de découvrir ce côté d'elle. De découvrir à quel point elle pouvait être féline, après avoir cru qu'il la connaissait sous toutes ces coutures. Il l'a regarda ensuite et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un sourire en coin.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir encore rougit.  
  
« Tu as l'intention de m'embrasser avant que je parte ou il faut que je prenne un rendez-vous pour plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sournoise en relevant un sourcil.  
  
Avec un soupir exaspérer, il approcha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un bref baisers, mais suffisamment passionner pour les laissez haletant. Puis avec un bref sourire accompagné d'un soupir de contentement, elle s'éloigna du lit.  
  
« À plus tard » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en sortant  
rapidement pour rejoindre la cheminé de son bureau.  
  
« Où est ma baguette ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.  
  
« Ici, sur la petite table à côté de ton fauteuil » répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.  
  
Dans la grande salle, Harry, Hermione et Ron finissaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.  
  
« Weasley, Granger » les salua-t-elle avec un bref signe de tête.  
  
« Bonjour professeur » répondirent-ils.  
  
« Potter, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
« Maintenant ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Oui monsieur Potter » répondit le professeur de métamorphose. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
  
« Très bien » dit-il en se levant. « À plus tard » lança-t-il pour Ron et Hermione avant de se lancer sur les traces de sa directrice de maison.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui veut Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron qui les observait quitter la grande salle.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » souffla Hermione en les regardant aussi.  
  
« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaillent » marmonna Ron. « Harry est étrange depuis quelques temps »  
  
« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça distraitement la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Ron, mais je n'aime pas ça plus que toi. Non seulement Harry ne nous parle plus beaucoup, mais il est distrait et toujours plongé dans un quelconque livre de défense contre les forces du mal. »  
  
« Rogue aussi est bizarre et il est souvent absent. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec l'absence de Serpã ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, le professeur a l'air épuiser, alors peut-être que oui, pour lui c'est dû à l'absence du professeur Serpã. Mais pour Harry je ne vois pas en quoi l'absence du professeur Serpã l'inquiéterait » conclut- elle en envoyant la main en direction de la table des professeurs.  
  
Ron se retourna pour voir le professeur Lupin lui envoyer la main alors qu'il sortait de table suivit par Sniffle.  
  
« C'est peut-être seulement le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec eux » supposa Ron en donnant un coup de tête en direction de Lupin et du gros chien noir.  
  
« Peut-être » répondit-elle avec un soupir. « Bon tu viens, on va remonter à la tour de Gryffondor. »  
  
Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se lever et de la suivre.  
  
Harry suivait McGonagall dans le silence le plus complet au travers de l'école. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Dumbledore. Il lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir cacher la vérité. Vérité c'était un bien grand mot. Il doutait qu'un jours il aurait vraiment toute la vérité dans le moindre détail, il en avait une petite bride chaque année depuis cinq. Une petite ligne de l'histoire qui le liait à Voldemort. La prophétie était venue comme un boulet de canon pour lui. Pas parce que c'était une surprise, non, il avait depuis quelques temps cette impression, l'intuition que c'était ce à quoi il était destiné. Mais cette certitude venu sur un bout de papier, était devenu la seule certitude dans le monde de brouillard dans lequel on le plongeait. La certitude que sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Qu'il avait été, même avant d'en avoir le choix, le survivant et qu'il le serrait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un jours un vieux fou en transe avait écrit que ce serait lui Harry James Potter, qui aurait les pouvoirs de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Lui avait-il eut le choix ? L'avait-il voulu ce choix ? Ou était-ce seulement lui qui se retrouvait devant le fait accompli ? La directrice de Gryffondor lança le mot de passe à la gargouille mettant ainsi fin à ces songes et ils montèrent les marches. Puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau.  
  
« Ha ! Bonjour Harry » lança le vieil homme en se levant.  
  
« Professeur » répondit-il brièvement. « Vous vouliez me parler ? » demanda- t-il d'une voix lasse en s'assoyant devant son bureau.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall s'avança apparemment choqué de son impolitesse, mais le directeur lui donna un regard en biais pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Oui je voulais te parler Harry » concéda le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant en faisant le tour de son bureau. « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parler, je t'ai parler de l'ordre du phénix. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il s'en souvenait pendant que Dumbledore s'appuyait contre son bureau.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu les rencontre, mais pour cela tu dois en faire partit » expliqua Dumbledore. « Est-ce que tu souhaite en faire partit ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Le Gryffondor prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de hocher fermement la tête.  
  
« Très bien » acquiesça le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers Fumseck.  
  
Il tendit la main vers l'oiseau et le phénix tourna la tête, avant d'enfouir son bec dans son plumage. Il en sortit une petite plume doré qu'il déposa dans la paume de main du directeur.  
  
« Merci Fumseck » le remercia Dumbledore en lui administrant une caresse avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers le jeune garçon. « Donne-moi ta main droite Harry » ordonna-t-il doucement.  
  
Harry lui tendit sa main, un peu incertain et Dumbledore déposa la plume au creux de sa paume. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsque la plume commença à disparaître. Il regarda à tour de rôle le professeur McGonagall et le directeur. Les deux souriaient, comme amusé de sa stupéfaction.  
  
« Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix Harry » lui dit doucement Dumbledore en relâchant sa main. « Viens maintenant, la réunion va bientôt commencer » dit-il en se détournant.  
  
« Je vous rejoins immédiatement » lança McGonagall en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
« Non Minerva » l'arrêta le vieil homme. « Venez avec nous. J'ai fait quelques petits changements avec l'aide de Filius. »  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose fronça les sourcils en le suivant du regard alors qu'il s'aventurait dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur de son bureau.  
  
« Allez Potter » l'incita McGonagall en poussant un peu Harry qui semblait hésiter aux pieds des marches.  
  
Harry monta l'escalier et suivit Dumbledore en traversant un salon confortable, sa directrice de maison sur ses talons. Le vieux directeur se dirigea vers une alcôve où se trouvait une statue. Le Gryffondor trouva à la statue de bronze une très grande ressemblance avec Dumbledore. L'homme représenter par la statue était grand, avec une longue barbe, un chapeau pointu et un air sympathique. Il tenait dans sa main droite un grand bâton et dans sa main gauche une boule de cristal. Harry baissa les yeux pour lire la plaque qui se trouvait à la base de la statue grandeur nature et lut : Merlin l'enchanteur. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui sous le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall et de Harry et posa sa main sur la boule de cristal. Elle se mit à briller faiblement aussitôt.  
  
« Suivez-moi » lança Dumbledore par-dessus son épaule en contournant la statue avant de s'enfoncer et de disparaître dans le mur.  
  
Harry le suivit rapidement de peur que le mur redevienne dur avant qu'il n'est passé. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce aux murs de pierre. Il y avait sur le mur de droite, trois gravures de bronze, encastrer dans la pierre : Une représentant ce qui semblait être Poudlard, une représentant un phénix et une autre représentant la tour de Londres.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois Albus ? » demanda McGonagall qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
« C'est bien possible Minerva » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
  
Harry les regarda à tour de rôle. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait s'amuser, alors que sa directrice de maison semblait soudainement avoir perdu toute ses couleurs.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as déjà été dans les montagnes russe, Harry ? » lui demanda le vieil homme en étirant son bras vers la gravure représentant le phénix.  
  
« Non » répondit Harry de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
« Oh, alors tu n'as pas de base de comparaison » murmura le directeur. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est vite passé » dit-il plus fort d'un ton enthousiaste.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'appréhension au professeur de métamorphose. Ce ne fut malheureusement rien pour le rassurer. Elle avait déjà posé sa main sur son cœur et fermer les yeux. Le bruit d'une petite clochette se fit entendre et les murs devinrent lisse, pour ensuite formé une sphère argentés autour d'eux. Harry qui sentit son cœur s'affoler, prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. La matière qui les enveloppait maintenant vibra légèrement, commença un mouvement rotatif et puis tout d'un coup se mit à descendre rapidement. La secousse fut tellement rapide qu'Harry eut un haut le cœur et ferma les yeux. C'était horrible comme sensation. Lorsqu'il crut qu'il ne pourrait plus rien retenir et qu'il serait malade, tout s'arrêta brusquement lui soulevant le cœur une dernière fois. Il y eut un nouveau bruit de clochette et la bulle se résorba. Harry ouvrit les yeux un à un pour constater qu'il était toujours dans la même pièce.  
  
« C'était aussi épouvantable que dans mes souvenirs » grommela McGonagall qui avait prit une teinte verdâtre.  
  
« Oui c'est ce que je constate » se moqua Dumbledore avec un petit rire.  
  
« Euh...Nous sommes toujours dans la même pièce ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« Non, c'est une pièce pareille, mais nous sommes maintenant au quartier générale de l'Ordre du Phénix » l'informa Dumbledore.  
  
« Cela s'appelle une planosphère Potter » lui expliqua McGonagall de sa voix professoral. « Ce cauchemar est un moyen de transport, au même titre que les portoloins. Sauf qu'il transporte une personne d'un endroit fixe à un autre. »  
  
« Allons Minerva, c'est très amusant. J'ai toujours adoré moi » ajouta le directeur en tournant les talons pour passer au travers du mur d'en face.  
  
Harry et McGonagall échangèrent un regard incrédule et le suivirent au travers du mur les jambes flageolantes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle faite de pierres blanches, de grandes colonnes et de grandes torches. Il y avait au milieu, une grande table et derrière ce qui semblait être la place du professeur Dumbledore, il y avait un foyer. Sur le manteau de la cheminé, il y avait une gravure représentant un grand phénix et il y avait aussi une porte sur le mur d'en face.  
  
« Venez-vous asseoir Potter » lui dit McGonagall en l'entraînant vers une chaise. « Ils ne vont pas tardés. »  
  
Harry la suivit sans dire un mot, toujours un peu ébranler par le voyage.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde » s'exclama une voix derrière lui. Harry se retourna pour voir Monsieur et Madame Weasley, accompagné de Bill et Charlie. Monsieur Weasley avait un poêlon dans les mains qu'Harry pensa être un portoloin.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit gaiement Dumbledore alors que d'un coup de baguette magique il faisait apparaître de nombreuse tasse et théière.  
  
« Harry mon chéri ! » dit madame Weasley en s'approchant.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit Harry.  
  
Elle l'étreignit fortement alors que par-dessus son épaule il pouvait apercevoir Monsieur Weasley serrer la main de Dumbledore.  
  
« Bonjour Harry » lança Charlie.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-il alors que madame Weasley le relâchait et tentait de lui abaisser une mèche de cheveux.  
  
« Bonjour Minerva »  
  
« Bonjour Molly »  
  
À ce moment aux yeux d'Harry, ce fut comme s'il pleuvait des sorciers. Le professeur Flitwick apparu, suivit de près par Remus et Sirius qui se dirigèrent aussitôt vers lui.  
  
« Bienvenue dans l'ordre » lança Sirius qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux que madame Weasley avait renoncé à coiffer.  
  
« Merci » souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillé alors que Lupin le saluait et que d'autre sorciers apparaissaient.  
  
Une femme à la chevelure rose et un homme avec une carrure imposante qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'approchèrent par derrière de Sirius qui parlait maintenant avec Bill.  
  
« Sirius Black vous êtes en état d'arrestation » lança l'homme d'une voix ferme.  
  
Harry qui avait sentit son estomac faire du looping s'approcha instinctivement de son parrain en rentrant sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette.  
  
« Hé, Shacklebolt ! » s'exclama Black avec un grand sourire en se retournant.  
  
L'homme s'esclaffa et lui tendit une main que Sirius serra avec enthousiasme sous la mine déconfite de Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
« Alors, tu ne m'as pas encore retrouvé ? » demanda Black.  
  
« Bien non, la dernière fois que tu as été repérer c'était au Tibet » répondit l'homme.  
  
« Oh, oui c'est quand je suis devenu moine, tu te souviens Remus. »  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Lupin avec un petit rire.  
  
Harry regardait tout le monde à tour de rôle ne sachant pas trop s'il devait sourire ou pas. Lupin vit son regard un peu perdu.  
  
« Oh, Harry, ne soit pas inquiet » lui assura Lupin. « Ce ne sont que des blagues. Voici Kingsley Shacklebolt. »  
  
« Bonjour Harry » répondit Kingsley en lui tendant la main.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-il en la lui serrant.  
  
« Kingsley est un Auror » expliqua Lupin. « En fait c'est lui qui est chargé des recherches pour attraper Sirius. Malheureusement pour le ministère et heureusement pour nous, il les éloigne un peu plus chaque jours. »  
  
Harry eut un petit rire, soulagé.  
  
« Justement à ce sujet Sirius, je voulais te demander quel coin tu aimerais visiter prochainement ? » demanda-t-il en s'éloignant entraînant le parrain d'Harry avec lui.  
  
« Et voici Nymphadora... »  
  
« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus » protesta la jeune femme. « Mon nom c'est Tonks » conclut-elle en regardant Harry.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-il alors que Hagrid apparaissait à l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il eut un grand sourire et se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.  
  
« Bonjour Harry » claironna-t-il.  
  
« Bonjour Hagrid. »  
  
« Alors c'est fait ? Tu fais partis de l'ordre maintenant ? » questionna le demi-géant.  
  
« C'est ce qu'il semble oui » répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui pour remarquer que deux autres sorcier étaient apparus dans son dos et parlait avec Dumbledore.  
  
Un homme inconnu et Dedalus Diggle qu'il reconnut aussitôt.  
  
« Ha ! Hagrid » lança une voix rauque, toute suite après que Harry est entendu des pieds atterrir sur le plancher à côtés de lui.  
  
« Alastor » le salua Hagrid avec un sourire.  
  
Harry eut un léger mouvement vers l'arrière en voyant Maugrey Fol'oeil.  
  
« Harry, voilà Alastor Maugrey » lui dit Hagrid. « Le vrai » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
« Bonjour » dit Harry d'une petite voix.  
  
« Bonjour Potter » grogna-t-il.  
  
Hagrid et le vrai Maugrey se lancèrent dans une conversation sur une nouvelle espèce de chien de garde, alors Harry en profita pour regarder et écouter ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Sirius discutait toujours avec Shacklebolt et un autre homme, ainsi que Diggle et monsieur Weasley qui s'étaient joint à eux. Tonks discutait avec madame Weasley et une autre femme que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ollivander et Charlie discutaient aux côtés d'un autre groupe composé des professeur et de deux autres personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas. Lupin s'était éloigner du groupe et était entrain de se servir une tasse de thé lorsque le professeur Rogue apparu derrière lui.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » lui dit Lupin.  
  
« Lupin » répondit-il avec un bref signe de tête.  
  
Lupin le regarda quelques instant d'un œil critique.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Rogue agacé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »  
  
« De quoi parles-tu Lupin ? » demanda Rogue qui semblait tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
« Je ne sais pas tu as quelque chose de changer » répondit le loup-garou en l'observant plus attentivement.  
  
« Non, il n'y a rien changer » trancha le maître des potions en prenant une tasse de thé.  
  
« Il dit la vérité Remus » dit McGonagall en s'approchant d'eux. « Il n'a rien de changer c'est seulement qu'il a les yeux aussi pétillants qu'Albus ce matin » ajouta-t-elle tout bas d'une voix moqueuse. « On se demande pourquoi. »  
  
« Minerva » grogna Rogue avec une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix.  
  
« Comment va Dragana ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle avec un faux air sérieux passant outre l'avertissement.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie ? » demanda Lupin avec un sourire.  
  
« Oui, hier » répondit McGonagall avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Rogue fulmina quelque chose tout bas pendant que les deux autres professeur échangeait un regard entendu. Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu Rogue rougir, mais il n'en était pas sur. Lorsque Rogue lui lança un regard noir il se détourna pour voir apparaître madame Maxime, la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons, suivit immédiatement par une autre femme.  
  
« Encore un mangemort » marmonna Maugrey alors qu'il scrutait des yeux la femme qui accompagnait la directrice de l'école française.  
  
Celle-ci était déjà saluer par le directeur. Harry observa la femme à son tour ne prêtant pas attention à la réponse d'Hagrid. Lorsque qu'il se détourna, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de faire le tour de la salle des yeux. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et se dirigea vers Rogue. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Harry vit Rogue lever les yeux aux ciels en rougissant, alors que Dumbledore riait doucement. Rogue marmonna ensuite quelque chose et le vieil homme se redressa en hochant la tête. Puis sa voix s'éleva.  
  
« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Tout le monde cessa de parler et se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Si vous voulez bien prendre place nous allons commencé » les informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chaise. « Il manque toujours deux membres, mais on me dit qu'ils vont peut-être être en retard » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard rieur au maître des potions qui prit place sans le regarder, alors que les autres professeurs refoulaient un petit rire.  
  
Harry regarda les gens s'asseoir en se demandant où il devait s'asseoir. Il fut soulager de voir Sirius lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir à ces côtés. Il prit place immédiatement entre lui et Remus, alors que le professeur Serpã apparaissait. Suivit de ...La mâchoire d'Harry tomba.  
  
« Je suis sur que c'est une surprise à laquelle tu ne t'attendais pas à en juger par la tête que tu fais » chuchota Sirius à son oreille.  
  
« Désolé, nous sommes un peu en retard » souffla Dragana en prenant place aux côtés de Severus.  
  
Dragana en s'assoyant croisa le regard de la femme assise aux côtés de madame Maxime. Elle lui fit un mince sourire, la reconnaissant immédiatement. Personne autour de la table ne semblait l'avoir entendu sauf Lupin et Black qui lui souriaient. Tout les autres regardaient le jeune homme qui était apparu derrière elle. Ce sentant comme le diable au paradis, Drago avala difficilement et se dirigea vers la table.  
  
« Désolé monsieur » balbutia-t-il en regardant uniquement Dumbledore, tentant de faire abstraction de toutes les autres paires de yeux fixer sur lui. « J'ai eut de la difficulté à semer Crabbe et Goyle. »  
  
« Ça va Drago » lui assura Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. « Assieds-toi je t'en pris. »  
  
Drago prit rapidement place entre sa cousine et McGonagall sous le regard stupéfait de Harry ainsi que du restant de l'assemblé.  
  
« Il y a beaucoup trop de mangemort » marmonna Maugrey.  
  
« C'est vrai » renchérit plus fortement un autre homme à ces côtés.  
  
« Albus, je crois que la présence de quelque uns d'entre nous n'est pas souhaitable » grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Alastor... »  
  
« Non, Albus Alastor a raison » coupa l'homme. « D'abord Rogue, ensuite Serpã, il y a une semaine Cheisnepriour et maintenant Malefoy. Ça commence à faire beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
  
Dumbledore soupira avant de répondre  
  
« Non, je connais leurs parcours et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas plus mangemort que moi. Et je vous ai déjà expliquer que le professeur Cheisnepriour, bien que n'ayant pas fait partie de l'ordre lors de sa première fondation, nous avait beaucoup aidé lors de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort. »  
  
« Oui, oui, vous nous avez déjà chanter cette chanson » marmonna l'homme. « Désolé, Albus, mais j'ai vu Cheisnepriour dans le feu de l'action et si ce n'est pas une mangemort, je me demande bien ce que c'est ? » ironisa l'homme. « Avec la fille de son mentor, en plus, c'est de plus en plus grotesque. »  
  
Dragana échangea un bref regard avec Cheisnepriour avant de détourner les yeux pour se servir une tasse de thé.  
  
« Le professeur Cheisnepriour n'est plus une mangemort » intervint madame Maxime, l'air insulté  
  
« Sa place est en prison, tout comme Rogue » lança l'homme.  
  
« Podmore, ça suffit, vous dépasser les bornes » s'insurgea McGonagall d'un air féroce.  
  
Harry regardait la tasse de thé que Lupin avait posé devant lui. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement et il leva la tête pour voir que d'autre tasse aussi tremblait. Il vit Malefoy, qui était en face de lui froncer les sourcils et Harry regarda ensuite le professeur Serpã. Elle regardait Rogue et semblait tenté de capter son attention. Sans succès. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur son bras et il leva la tête d'un coup sec et sa tasse cessa de trembler. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement et elle retira sa main de sur son bras, pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la table on s'obstinait encore.  
  
« Tant qu'au jeune Malefoy il semble évident avec ses antécédents qu'il marche sur les traces de son père. »  
  
« Laissez Drago en dehors de vos histoires » rugit Dragana.  
  
« Tais-toi mangemort » siffla Podmore  
  
« SILENCE !!! »  
  
C'était Dumbledore, qui venait de crier et tout le monde avait cesser de parler.  
  
« Nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui pour clarifier les zones sombres » reprit-il plus calmement, mais d'une voix sévère. « Et pour que Harry et Drago puissent vous rencontrer » ajouta-t-il. « Vous vous comportez comme des enfants d'école. Je me suis porter garant de chacun d'entre vous, mais puisque ça ne suffit pas et que vous voulez des preuves. Je vais vous les données. »  
  
Harry était d'accord, ils avaient l'air des enfants d'école et encore plus maintenant. Chacun regardait sa tasse de thé, évitant soigneusement le regard de Dumbledore, comme des enfants qu'on vient de gronder.  
  
« Quand j'ai reformer l'Ordre du Phénix, je vous ai donné à chacun une plume de Fumseck » reprit-il. « Si vous vous souvenez bien, je ne l'avais pas fait la première fois. Une erreur de vieil homme sûrement, mais n'en ai pas moins que nous nous sommes retrouver avec un traître parmi nous et que certain en paye encore le prix aujourd'hui » dit-il en regardant en direction de Harry et Sirius. « Vous avez besoin de cette plume pour activer les portoloins, mais ce n'est pas qu'une mesure de sécurité, c'est aussi un test. »  
  
Plusieurs têtes se relevèrent pour le regarder, le regard un peu confus.  
  
« Sans une parfaite loyauté de votre part la plume ne rentrerait pas dans votre main » annonça Dumbledore avant de prendre une gorgé de thé.  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore qui semblait savourer l'effet de sa déclaration sur l'assemblé.  
  
« Maintenant » reprit-il. « Est-ce que nous pouvons considérer cette question comme étant régler définitivement ? »  
  
Plusieurs « oui » s'élevèrent, alors que d'autre hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Sturgis ? » demanda Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
  
« Oui » grommela-t-il.  
  
« Très bien, alors nous pouvons maintenant procéder » dit-il en tapant ces mains ensembles. « Il y a beaucoup de chose dont je dois vous informé aujourd'hui. Mais premièrement les présentations. Je suis sur qu'il y a beaucoup de gens parmi vous que Harry et Drago ne connaissent pas. »  
  
Drago et Harry se regardèrent une brève seconde, indifférent, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.  
  
« Alors allons-y. Toute suite à ma gauche, vous reconnaissez tous les deux Alastor Maugrey, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit du vrai » déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'humour en regardant les deux garçons. « Ensuite il y a Sturgis Podmore, Monsieur Ollivander, Madame Maxime, le professeur Cheisnepriour, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, puisqu'elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle autrement et Emmeline Vance. Au bout de la table, Rubeus Hagrid. À la gauche d'Hagrid, nous avons Chalie, Bill, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge. Vos professeurs Rogue, Serpã, McGonagall et Flitwick. Ainsi que Dedalus Diggle et Modingus Fletcher. Ça va ? Vous avez tout retenu ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en les regardant à tour de rôle alors que des petits rires s'élevaient autour de la table  
  
Drago et Harry eurent un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête de façon peu convaincante.  
  
« Ça viendra avec le temps » leur assura Dumbledore. « Maintenant, j'avais plusieurs autres raisons de vous faire venir ici aujourd'hui, en plus de vouloir que Drago et Harry vous rencontre » continua-t-il plus sérieusement. « Il y a eut plusieurs changements au sein même de l'ordre. Disons que moi et Filius avons fait des rénovations. Il y a maintenant une annexe à notre salle de réunion » dit-il en désignant la porte que Harry avait aperçue tout à l'heure. « Il y a dans l'annexe quelques chambres, une salle à manger, une cuisine...finalement tout ce qu'il faut pour y passer un bon moment. Nous avons aussi maintenant une planosphère, qui peut soit vous mener à notre base de Londres ou à Poudlard. Vous arriverez dans mon bureau, seulement il y un miroir pour vous assurer que le chemin est libre. Je n'ai pas besoin de souligner que de voir, Sirius Black ou un employer du ministère apparaître de l'un de mes murs alors que Cornelius me rends une visite de «courtoisie » serait très mal vue » expliqua-t-il alors que tout le monde riait. « Nous avons aussi eut dernièrement des problèmes avec nos moyens de communication. Dedalus a eut un hibou d'intercepter et Alastor et Sturgis ont trouvé un miroir de communication dans la cheminé de Tonks. C'est deux conduis ne sont donc plus sur » conclut-il.  
  
Tout le monde hocha la tête, notant qu'il ne fallait plus les utiliser pour communiquer entre eux.  
  
« Comment allons nous communiquer ? » demanda Emmeline Vance. « Vous allez nous envoyer Fumseck ? »  
  
« Non, Fumseck n'a rien contre le fait d'aller vous prévenir lors d'une situation d'urgence, mais il est beaucoup trop fier pour servir d'oiseau postier » répondit Dumbledore, déclenchant d'autre éclat de rire. « De plus nous sommes à l'air de la technologie, alors aussi bien nous y mettre, nous aussi. Nous avons conçu, Filius et moi, un moyen de communication sur et efficace en nous inspirant d'une technologie moldu » annonça-t-il. « Filius si vous voulez bien. »  
  
Le minuscule professeur sortit de sa poche une boîte qu'il posa sur la table. D'un coup de baguette magique il lui redonna son format normal et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une petite boîte et la regarda.  
  
« C'est celle d'Hagrid, si vous voulez bien la faire passer Minerva » dit- il de sa voix flûtée en lui tendant la boîte.  
  
« Attendez que tout le monde est sa boîte avant de l'ouvrir » lança Dumbledore pendant que Flitwick faisait passer une seconde boîte plus petite.  
  
Harry reçut sa boîte quelques seconde plus tard. C'était une petite boîte noire avec son nom en lettre d'or sur le couvercle et une plume dorée en dessous. Il se renfrogna un peu. Il tenait entre ces mains, la certitude maintenant évidante, que Dumbledore savait qu'il joindrait l'ordre. Il la regarda encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la voix du directeur retentisse à nouveau.  
  
« Est-ce que tout le monde a sa boîte ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant.  
  
Des «oui » se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la table.  
  
« Très bien, alors ouvrez les » dit-il.  
  
Harry ouvrit sa boîte pour y découvrir une montre pendant que de part et d'autre de la table s'élevaient des exclamations. Elle avait un bracelet de cuir brun, mais c'était le cadran le plus intéressant. Il était doré, avec les secondes sur un panneau rotatif et sous les aiguilles il y avait un Gryffondor de dessiné. Elle était vraiment très belle. Il l'a mit rapidement et leva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde faisait la même chose. Il remarqua alors que les montres n'étaient pas toutes pareilles. « Heureusement » pensa-t-il en jetant un œil à son professeur de potion qui enfilait une montre toute noire, cadran et bracelet. « Il aurait sûrement beaucoup aimé le Gryffondor » se dit-il sarcastique. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius. La sienne avait un bracelet noir et le cadran était bleu électrique. Celle de Remus avait un bracelet en cuir brun tout comme la sienne, mais le cadran était argenté. Celle de Malefoy était entièrement argent, le bracelet en métal et le fond de cadran vert foncé.  
  
« Nous les avons un peu personnalisé pour ne pas qu'elles attirent les suspicions » les renseigna Dumbledore. « Maintenant je vous explique comment elles fonctionnent. Premièrement, une bonne nouvelle, vous allez pouvoir désactiver vos portoloins. Vos montres combleront cette fonction. Vous n'avez qu'à tourner le cadran des secondes trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles et le portoloin est activé. Vous posez votre main, toujours celle avec la plume, et vous atterrissez ici. Et comme à l'accoutumer, elle vous ramène à votre point de départ, alors si vous l'utiliser pour vous sortir d'un endroit « dangereux » vous devrez venir me voir pour qu'on le désactive et le réactive à nouveau. De ce côté là rien n'a changer » assura-t-il. « Pour ce qui est des communications. Pesez sur le bouton, la pinne pour ajuster l'heure, sur le côté. »  
  
Tout le monde s'exécuta et les exclamations fusèrent à nouveau. Harry regarda sa montre avec surprise, elle venait de s'ouvrir, non pas sur l'horlogerie ou sur un batterie, mais sur un autre cadran où il y avait deux boutons.  
  
« C'est génial ça ! » s'exclama Sirius.  
  
« On dirait la montre dans le film...Comment ça s'appelait Albus ? » demanda McGonagall.  
  
« James Brown" répondit Arthur Weasley.  
  
« Non, c'est James Bond » corrigea Dumbledore. « Oui, c'est ce qui nous a inspirer, mais il n'y a pas les lasers. Peut-être plus tard... »  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Si McGonagall et Dumbledore connaissait la montre de James Bond, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient vu le film...Au cinéma ? Ensemble ? Le Gryffondor retint un fou rire, alors que l'image de sa directrice de maison et du directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, entrain d'écouter un film de la série James Bond, avec dans les mains une liqueur et un sac de pop corn forma Jumbo, lui traversait l'esprit.  
  
« Bon où en étais-je ? » demanda Dumbledore l'air ailleurs. « Ah ! Les communications ! Il y a donc deux boutons. Pour envoyer un message vous devez appuyer sur le bleu » dit-il en appuyant. « Ensuite vous nommez la personne à qui s'adresse le message. Euh...Le message est pour Nymphadora Tonks. Ensuite vous dictez le message...euh...Le rose vous va très bien. Et quand c'est fait, vous refermez le cadran et votre message part automatiquement » expliqua-t-il. « La personne devrait recevoir le message dans un délais de ... »  
  
« Oh ! » s'exclama Tonks avant d'éclater de rire. « Ça vibre ! »  
  
« Ça signifie que vous avez un message » les informa le directeur avec un sourire. « Pour le prendre Tonks tu dois peser sur le bouton rouge. »  
  
La jeune Auror qui riait toujours appuya et un parchemin apparu dans un « pop ».  
  
« Wow s'esclaffa-t-elle en attrapant le parchemin. « C'est fantastique. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Message d'Albus Dumbledore, envoyer le 6 juin à 10h41. Le rose vous va très bien. »  
  
« Comment la montre de Tonks a su que le message venait de vous Albus ? » demanda Lupin.  
  
« Votre montre est enchanter pour faire ce que les moldu appel une reconnaissance vocale, seul vous pouvez envoyer un message de votre montre » répondit-il.  
  
« Et si notre montre tombait entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait accès à nos messages ? » demanda Rogue.  
  
« Non, vous devez absolument peser sur le bouton avec la main qui contient la plume de Fumseck, sinon rien en sort » expliqua Dumbledore. « Alors à moins que l'ennemi trouve toutes nos astuces, partent avec votre montre et votre main droite, nous sommes en sécurité. »  
  
« S'il advenait que nous devions envoyer un message à tous les membres en même temps, est-ce que ça serait possible ? » demanda Charlie en regardant sa montre dont le bracelet était en peau de dragon d'une couleur rouge vif.  
  
« Oui, à ce moment là, vous adresseriez votre message au Q.G et Nicky ou Harchy feraient passer le message à tout le monde. »  
  
« Et qui sont Nicky et Harchy ? » demanda Maugrey  
  
« Nos standardistes si on veut » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Nicky et Harchy sont deux elfes de maison qui seront en tout temps ici, au quartier général, ils se relayeront pour acheminer les messages. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre question ? »  
  
Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il poursuivit.  
  
« Il y a une dernière chose concernant les montres, ensuite nous passerons au sujet suivant. Si jamais votre montre se mettait à vibrer et n'arrêtait plus. Ce n'est pas un trouble de votre montre. C'est l'alerte général, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes attendu ici dans les plus bref délais. Sauf vous deux, Harry et Drago » ajouta-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Je suis celui qui déclenche l'alerte général » poursuivi le vieux directeur. « S'il advenait une situation hypothétique selon laquelle Poudlard serait attaqué, il serait possible que je ne sois pas ici pour vous mettre au courant de la situation, à ce moment là se serait Harchy ou Nicky qui vous informeraient où vous devez vous rendre ensuite. »  
  
Tout monde hochèrent la tête sérieusement. Harry se demanda si l'attaque de Poudlard était vraiment une situation hypothétique ou s'il y avait vraiment une chance que cela arrive un jour.  
  
« Très bien, maintenant j'ai quelques secrets à vous confier » reprit-il en se frottant les mains. « Quelques personnes sont au courant et l'ont été part le passé, mais pour la plus part je vous ai garder dans le noir, parce que je croyais que c'était plus sécuritaire ainsi » expliqua-t-il doucement. « Mais tout d'abord je crois qu'il convient d'expliquer clairement pourquoi toute cette guerre tourne autour de Poudlard. »  
  
Dumbledore prit une gorgée de thé et la déposa calmement avant de croiser ses doigts.  
  
« L'animosité entre les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard est né, sur une supposé guerre d'éthique entre Salazard et Godric, mais il n'en est rien » commença le vieil homme en levant les yeux vers l'assemblé. « La véritable histoire de Poudlard était connue autre fois des directeurs, grâce aux journaux intimes des fondateurs. Ce qu'ils contenaient est toujours demeurer secret parce que leurs contenus auraient entaché l'histoire de Poudlard, mais ils étaient transmit de directeur en directeur » continua-t- il. « Jusqu'au jour où un Serpentard qui approuvait les idées de Salazard fut nommé à ce poste. Il s'est servi de ses idées, mais à laisser dans l'oublie tout ce à quoi elles avaient menés en cachant les journaux. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas les avoirs détruit ? » demanda Flitwick.  
  
« Parce qu'ils sont indestructibles » répondit Dumbledore. « Ils ne peuvent être ni déchirer, ni brûler et on ne peut leur lancer aucun sort pour changer le texte. En définitif ils sont non seulement indestructible, mais aussi inaltérable. »  
  
Flitwick et les autres hochèrent la tête avec compréhension.  
  
« Il a donc, comme je le disais cacher les journaux dans l'école et la vérité fut oublier pendant de nombreuses années. Mon prédécesseur, Armendo Dippet, les a retrouver et les a garder en secrets avec le même soucis des convenances dont les premiers directeurs de Poudlard ont fait preuve. En 1966, un peu avant sa mort, il m'a remis les quatre journaux des fondateurs avec les reines de Poudlard. Seulement j'ai été très surpris quand Armendo m'a apprit qu'il était sensé y en avoir cinq et non quatre. »  
  
Dumbledore fit une pause et prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.  
  
« J'avais en main les journaux intimes de Rowena Serredaigle, Helga de Poufsouffle, Godric Griffondor et Aulivaruss Serpentard, le cinquième fondateur. »  
  
« Le cinquième fondateur !?! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres, ahuris.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Dumbledore avec un signe de tête. « Au tout début, les quatre fondateur étaient : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serredaigles, Helga de Poufsouffle et Aulivaruss Serpentard. »  
  
Le vieux directeur fit une brève pause pour leur donner le temps d'assimiler l'information. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à Hermione, qui était passionné par l'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
« Suite au décès tragique d'Aulivaruss, son jeune frère, Salazard, prit sa place » reprit Dumbledore.  
  
« C'était un meurtre ? » demanda Maugrey dans un grognement.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il. « À cette époque la vérité fut longue à voir le jour, mais c'était Salazard qui avait tuer son frère pour prendre sa place. Une seule personne connaissait la vérité, l'épouse d'Aulivaruss qui parvint à s'échapper le soir de son assassinat. Elle raconta la vérité à sa belle- mère, Assasia Serpentard et s'exila. Assasia, c'est avéré incapable de dénoncer son fils et prit d'autre moyens pour éviter que l'histoire ne se reproduise. Elle a lancer un maléfice sur les descendants de ces deux fils pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entre-tuer. »  
  
Le directeur prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Bien sur quand Salazard l'a découvert, il a tenté par tout les moyen de faire parler sa mère pour pouvoir annuler la malédiction, mais pour une raison qu'il ignore elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoirs magiques et elle est morte rapidement. »  
  
Dragana regarda Severus du coin de l'œil et lui fit un bref sourire avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur le directeur.  
  
« C'est à la mort d'Assasia Serpentard que Godric a commencer à avoir des doutes sur Salazard et a commencer à le surveiller. Malheureusement quand il a tout découvert, il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. La chambre des secrets avait été créer et la chambre des fondateurs scellée. C'est en cette salle qu'est né notre plus gros problème. »  
  
« La chambre des fondateurs ? » questionna Bill Weasley, qui semblait de plus en plus confus par toute cette histoire.  
  
« Pourquoi une chambre est un si gros problème ?!? » s'exclama Podmore.  
  
« Elle contient un monstre comme la chambre de secrets ? » demanda Diggle.  
  
« Un instant, un instant » les arrêta le vieux directeur en levant les mains. « Je vais tout vous expliquez, si vous m'en laisser le temps. »  
  
L'assemblée fit silence et Dumbledore reprit calmement.  
  
« La chambre des fondateurs est une pièce cachée de Poudlard où même nous les directeurs n'avons pas accès. Ils ont conçus cette chambre pour qu'à leur mort leurs pouvoirs et leurs esprits y soit sceller, jusqu'à l'arriver de ce qu'ils ont choisit d'appeler leurs héritiers. Les fondateurs l'avaient créer pour le bien de l'école, pour que leur travail reste intact, c'est pour cette raison que même nous les directeur n'y avons pas accès. »  
  
« Comment ça fonctionne ? » demanda Maugrey.  
  
« Chaque fondateurs choisit parmi ces descendants, un héritier, quelqu'un a qui il transmettra ces pouvoirs pour qu'il continue son œuvre ou la redresse selon le cas » expliqua Dumbledore simplement. « Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée au départ, mais le problème est venu avec l'insertion de Salazard. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas la détruire ? » questionna Mondingus.  
  
« Parce qu'il a déjà transmit ses pouvoirs à Voldemort » souffla Lupin.  
  
« Oui, c'est l'une des raisons » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Lorsque le jeune Tom Jedusor était mon élève je l'ai surveiller après que la chambre des secrets est été ouverte. Seulement en 1942 je n'avais encore aucune idée de tout ça. Il semble maintenant clair, que Voldemort avait déjà prit les pouvoir de Salazard a cette époque, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu ouvrir la chambre des secret. Maintenant elle peut être ouverte par n'importe lequel fourchelang, mais la première fois qu'elle a été ouvert, elle ne pouvait l'être que par l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard, c'est enfin ce qu'il dit dans son journal. Journal que Tom avait voler dans le bureau du directeur Dippet à l'époque. »  
  
« Donc nous n'avons pas ce journal » grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Oui, nous l'avons » annonça Dumbledore. « Dragana et Severus nous l'ont ramené. C'est une lecture assez hargneuse en général » commenta le vieil homme avec une moue.  
  
« Est-ce que ces journaux peuvent nous être d'une quelconque utilité ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
« Il y a beaucoup d'information concernant Poudlard qui y sont contenus » affirma Dumbledore. « Mais la raison pour laquelle je vous parle de tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est que quand j'ai pris connaissance des journaux, j'ai pu comprendre une prophétie qui avait été faite un peu plus de 40 ans auparavant » expliqua-t-il. « Mon ami, Pelenor Nimmo avait fait une prophétie, annonçant la venu d'un mage sombre. L'héritier du Serpent » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Il laissa quelques secondes à tous pour faire le point.  
  
« Vous savez tous que chaque emblème des maisons de Poudlard est non seulement dû aux noms des fondateurs, mais aussi à leur forme animagus. »  
  
Encore une fois quelques « oui » s'élevèrent, tandis que d'autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête.  
  
« Bien » acquiesça le vieil homme. « Non seulement était-il question de Voldemort dans cette prophétie, mais aussi de ses ennemis » les informa-t- il. « L'héritier du Gryffon et l'héritier du Dragon. Voldemort ne connaît pas le contenus exact de la prophétie, en fait, il ne connaît que la partie concernant l'héritier du Gryffon. Selon la prophétie, seul celui-ci aurait les pouvoirs nécessaires pour le combattre. »  
  
Dumbledore prit une gorgée de thé.  
  
« Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, il s'agit de Harry » reprit-il après avoir déposé sa tasse. « Harry est non seulement le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, mais aussi celui qui a été désigné par la prophétie pour être son héritier. »  
  
« En êtes vous sur ? » demanda Sirius en soupirant.  
  
« Malheureusement oui » acquiesça Dumbledore. « La prophétie disait : Un homme, qui naîtra le 31 juillet de l'an 1980, d'un père au sang pur et d'une mère sang de bourbe naîtra le descendant du Gryffon. Le seul homme ayant les pouvoirs de le détruire. »  
  
« C'est pour cette raison que vous avez cacher James et Lili ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Oui » concéda Dumbledore avec un mince sourire. « Quand Severus m'a prévenu que Voldemort avait prit connaissance de la prophétie, j'ai mis James et Lili au courant et ils ont accepter mon conseil de se cacher. »  
  
« C'est pour ça que James était aussi furieux » murmura Sirius. « Ça n'avait rien a voir avec le travail. »  
  
Tonks posa la main sur son bras et le pressa légèrement. Black se secoua un peu et releva la tête rapidement.  
  
« Il n'a pas les pouvoir de Godric Gryffondor ! » s'exclama-t-il. « N'est- ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.  
  
« Non...je ne sais pas » répondit-il un peu confus.  
  
« Non, Harry, tu ne les as pas encore. Tu le saurais si tu les avais. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait sans qu'on s'en rende compte » lui affirma le directeur.  
  
« Et comment je fais pour les avoirs ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Quand le temps sera venu, Godric Gryffondor te feras venir dans la chambre des fondateurs » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry hocha la tête doucement, un peu frustrer que le vieil homme lui raconte ça devant tout le monde. « Il aurait pu m'en parler avant » se dit- il avant de froncer les sourcils et de relever la tête.  
  
« Si Voldemort les avait déjà en cinquième années. Comment se fait-il que je ne les aie pas encore ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Dumbledore sembla prit au dépourvu et Dragana pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux venir à sa rescousse.  
  
« Parce que selon ton fondateur tu n'es pas prêt. »  
  
« Que doit-il faire pour être prêt ? » demanda Kingsley.  
  
« Rien, il n'a rien a faire. Ce ne sont ni les connaissances ni les forces qui sont prit en comptes. C'est dans l'âme et conscience que ça ce passe. Il sera prêt lorsque Gryffondor verra en lui son digne successeur » expliqua Dragana.  
  
« Et s'il ne l'était jamais ? » demanda Hestia Jones.  
  
« Il le serra » trancha Dragana. « Gryffondor était un être plus complexe que Salazard. Il est facile à quinze ans de détester quand on a eut la vie qu'à eut Tom Jedusor. »  
  
« Vous lui trouvez des excuses. C'est vraiment touchant » ironisa Podmore d'un air narquois.  
  
« Non, je ne lui trouve pas d'excuse c'est tout le contraire » renchérit Dragana avec un sourire malicieux. La haine est un sentiment accessible à tous, c'est facile, beaucoup plus que de pardonner, faire confiance et témoigner de la compassion par pur bonté d'âme. Salazard voulait un héritier qui lui ressemblait, un être hargnieux, sans scrupule » énuméra-t- elle. « Il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour devenir quelqu'un de bien que pour devenir un être abject » conclut-elle.  
  
Le silence s'abattit sur la salle et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire complice avant de poursuivre  
  
« Le deuxième ennemis dont il était question dans la prophétie, était l'héritier du Dragon. »  
  
« L'héritier d'Aulivaruss Serpentard ? » demanda Flitwick.  
  
« Oui » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
« Si Voldemort prends la même forme animagus de son fondateur, est-ce qu'on peut s'attendre à la même chose de l'héritier d'Aulivaruss ? » demanda Lupin qui semblait être entrain de mettre deux et deux ensemble.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Dumbledore en hochant la tête.  
  
Harry remarqua alors que Sirius, Remus et Malefoy regardait le professeur Serpã avec insistance.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que la prophétie disait à son sujet ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
« Que se serait une femme, qui naîtrait le 16 octobre de l'an 1966 » commença Dumbledore. « Descendante du Dragon, née des serviteurs de l'héritier du Serpent pour être son égale. Dragon et Serpent étant frère il ne pourra pas la vaincre, pas plus qu'elle ne le pourra. Seulement, sa survie sera pour lui une défaite et pour le monde une victoire. »  
  
« Donc ils ne peuvent pas s'entre-tuer à cause de la malédiction ? » demanda Podmore.  
  
« C'est exacte » acquiesça le vieux directeur.  
  
« Seulement, sa survie sera pour lui une défaite et pour le monde une victoire, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Molly Weasley.  
  
« Ça c'est la seule chose que les fondateurs ont pu faire pour réparer leur erreur » répondit Dumbledore. « Ils ont conçu la chambre de façon à ce que les pouvoirs de leur héritiers retourne avec les leurs dans la chambre. La maison Serpentard ayant deux fondateurs a donc deux héritiers. Un ayant la bonté, l'intelligence, l'ambition et surtout la tolérance envers les moldus d'Aulivaruss et l'autre la soif du pouvoir, la haine, l'intelligence, l'ambition et l'amour du sang pur de Salazard » énuméra-t-il. « Nous connaissons présentement la première génération d'héritier. Il y en a deux, l'héritier du Dragon et l'héritier du Serpent. À la deuxième générations d'héritier, il n'y en aura seulement un, celui qui aura survécu à l'autre. Seul lui pourra choisir un héritier. »  
  
« Ce qui veut dire que si l'héritier du Serpent triomphait sur celui du Dragon commença Lupin. Dans une centaine d'années nous aurions un mage sombre avec les pouvoir de Salazard Serpentard et de Voldemort ? »  
  
« Exactement » acquiesça Dumbledore d'un air sombre.  
  
Des exclamations horrifier fusèrent de part et d'autre de la table.  
  
« Est-ce que vous savez qui c'est, Albus ? » demanda Flitwick. « Et lui croyez-vous qu'il le sait qui c'est ? »  
  
Tout le monde cessa de parler et attendit la réponse avec impatience.  
  
« Oui je sais qui c'est » répondit Dumbledore. « Et lui aussi. Il l'a capturer il y a 16 ans et cela à causer beaucoup de remous » expliqua-t-il. « Mais heureusement » reprit-il rapidement avant que tout le monde cède à la panique. « Quelqu'un était là pour nous la ramener » ajouta-t-il en croisant ces doigts.  
  
« Madame Voldemort » grogna Maugrey. « Né de ces serviteur pour être son égale » récita-t-il en se tournant vers Dragana.  
  
« Oui, Alastor » concéda Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Madame Voldemort, c'est de ce nom que les mangemorts et leurs enfants on affublé Dragana Serpã depuis ce temps. »  
  
Dragana cherchait la main de Severus sous la table, en quête de réconfort. Tout le monde exclamait des gros « oh » de surprise.  
  
« Mais je crois, tout comme elle qu'il est temps que la vérité soit rétabli » reprit Dumbledore. « Claudius Serpã peu de temps avant sa mort ma confier sa fille me demandant de la protéger de Lord Voldemort, parce que l'homme présomptueux qu'était devenu Tom Jedusor pensait qu'il serait à même de la rallié à sa cause. Claudius ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort la voulait à ce point... »  
  
« Comment c'eut possible ? » demanda Madame Maxime « Que son peure est tout ignoreu eu que Voldeumort savait si vous diteus qu'il ne savait que pour l'heuritieu du Gryffon dans la propheutie. »  
  
« Je n'avais parler de ma rencontre avec Aulivaruss Serpentard à personne » souffla Dragana. « J'ai reçu mes pouvoirs durant ma quatrième années, mais le processus n'était pas complet... »  
  
« Pas compleut ? » demanda la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons en fronçant ses gros sourcils.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Dragana. « Nous devons réussir à prendre notre forme animagus pour que le procéder soit complet. C'est comme ça que Voldemort a sut. Même s'il ne connaissait pas entièrement la prophétie, il connaissait l'existence d'un second héritier grâce au journal de Salazard et il savait quel forme animagus il prendrait. Donc quand mon père l'a informé de mes progrès en cette matière, il a sut que c'était moi. Ça explique aussi pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à mon père je crois. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyer à Dumbledore ? » demanda Vance.  
  
« Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas le point le plus important, si... » commença McGonagall.  
  
« Ça va professeur » l'interrompit Dragana en lui lançant un sourire de remerciement avant de reprendre. « Mon père m'a envoyer ici parce qu'il a comprit que Voldemort attendait plus de moi...que de devenir une mangemort » conclut Dragana la voix de plus en plus tremblante.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Podmore.  
  
« Ça suffit » coupa Rogue d'une voix glaciale. « Il... »  
  
« Ça va » lui assura Dragana en secouant la tête. « Il a demander ma main, monsieur Podmore. Résultat des comptes ma mère qui était enchanter de la nouvelle a tuer ma grand-mère avec l'aide de mon parrain avant qu'elle ne puisse s'objecter. Ensuite mon père qui était contre l'idée a tuer ma mère et m'a envoyer ici avant de se faire tuer par Voldemort » énuméra Dragana d'une voix froide le regard fixer sur sa table. « Où peut-être préférerez la version officielle du ministère » continua-t-elle en levant ses yeux blancs vers lui. « Selon laquelle, il a été tué par un serpent en essayant dans collecter le venin pour une quelconque potion de magie noire » conclut- elle avec mépris.  
  
Dragana entendit Chiesnepriour renifler dédaigneusement et cela la fit sourire. Dumbledore eut un léger sourire à son tour avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
« La raison pour laquelle nous vous annonçons ça aujourd'hui c'est pour ne pas que vous en ayez la surprise en lisant la gazette du sorcier prochainement. »  
  
« Vous allez le déclarer publiquement ? » s'étonna Emmeline Vance.  
  
« Oui » répondit Dumbledore.  
  
« Pourquoi le dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? » questionna Diggle.  
  
« Le choix » murmura Drago.  
  
« Pardon ? » s'enquit McGonagall.  
  
« Le choix » répéta Drago en regardant Dragana.  
  
« Exactement, Drago, le choix » approuva Dumbledore « Dragana est un mythe au près des enfants de Serpentard, selon eux elle est aussi puissante que Voldemort. »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Charlie l'air timide.  
  
« En quelque sorte, oui, leurs pouvoirs n'ont jamais été comparé » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais le point est, que Voldemort a créer lui-même ce mythe en tentant de contrôler et de cacher Dragana autrefois. Il a tenté de la rallier à son côté, car il avait peur que deux héritiers ne se battant pas pour les mêmes objectifs au sein des Serpentards créer une discordance. Que se forme deux clans au sein de son bassin de recrutement. »  
  
« Nous ne parlons tout de même que d'enfant » rétorqua Hestia Jones.  
  
« Des enfants oui » ronchonna Drago dans sa barbe.  
  
« Drago tu as quelques chose à dire ? » demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Peut-être » répondit-il d'une voix incertaine.  
  
« Nous t'écoutons » lui dit gentiment le vieux directeur.  
  
Harry vit le Serpentard bougé sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise. En ce moment, comme à l'infirmerie, lorsque le professeur Serpã avait été blessée, il ne ressemblait en rien au fils arrogant et prétentieux à son papa. Drago prit un grande inspiration et Harry vit son visage se recomposer.  
  
« Eh bien...nous ne sommes peut-être que des enfants » concéda Drago avec un sourire sournois. « Mais des enfants qui apprennent à tuer à l'âge de 15 ans et qui sont entraîner à la magie noire depuis longtemps pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres, comme l'a fait papa » ironisa-t-il. « Si vous prenez les Serpentards de cinquième, sixième et septième années, vous vous retrouver avec 25 mangemorts en formation dans les murs de Poudlard. Si Voldemort attaquait l'école je crois que tel qu'est la situation vous auriez un sérieux problème. »  
  
« Oui, c'est effectivement une possibilité, mais ces enfants on déjà fait le choix de suivre Voldemort » lança Podmore. « Sinon ils suivraient Dumbledore. »  
  
Dragana sentit Severus se contracter et vit Black lever les yeux au ciel ce qui la fit sourire faiblement. Severus et Sirius semblaient au moins d'accord sur une chose : Ce Sturgis Podmore commençait vraiment à être exaspérant.  
  
« Non » souffla Drago. « Elle est là l'erreur, ce n'est pas ça le choix, en tout cas pas pour moi » ajouta-t-il avec plus de patience que Dragana l'en pensait capable.  
  
« Tu voudrais nous expliquer ça Drago » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« Je vais essayer, monsieur » répondit Drago avec un soupir. « Pour certain d'entre nous, le professeur Dumbledore est devenu l'ennemi alors que nous étions encore très jeune. Pour certain, il le reste même en vieillissant, soit parce qu'ils ont peur, soit parce qu'on leur a toujours cacher la vérité ou simplement parce que c'est ainsi qu'il le voit. Allez voir le professeur Dumbledore est un pas trop... radicale quand on est terrifier. »  
  
Drago s'interrompit et frotta ses mains ensemble.  
  
« Je...je suis désolé je me rend compte que ce n'est pas tellement clair » s'excusa-t-il. « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on écoute tous ce que nos parents nous disent, comme n'importe lequel enfant. Certains vont suivre Voldemort, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce où ils s'en vont parce que leur parents ne leur on pas dit toute la vérité. Parfois certain découvre la vérité, mais...c'est difficile de faire un choix réfléchit quant à la clé peut-être que la seule chose que vous allez y gagner est une pelleter d'Impardonnables » expliqua-t-il sarcastique. « La plus part d'entre eux vont joindre Voldemort par peur. C'est le suivre et faire comme leurs parents ou c'est la mort. Généralement pour ceux-ci, il ne va suffire que d'une petite chose pour les faire changer de côté, mais un coup qu'on est prêt à changer de côté, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Pour la plus part d'entre vous la réponse est simple : On va voir Dumbledore, mais pour moi il a été là le choix. Les livres sont remplis de truc sur lui, c'est un sorcier puissant, il a combattu Grindewald, c'est le seul qu'a toujours craint Voldemort. Finalement, c'est le gentil par excellence. Voldemort et lui sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre » dit-il avec emphase. « Moi, depuis que je suis à Poudlard je suis le méchant Serpentard. J'ai fait des embrouilles à Potter, j'ai traiter Granger de sang-de-bourbe et j'ai même tenté de faire renvoyer un de mes professeurs, parce que mon père pensait que ce serait un bon moyen pour faire passer le directeur pour un con...Désolé monsieur » dit-il avec un regard contrit.  
  
« Ça va Drago » dit-il en riant. « Continue »  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-il avec un mince sourire. « Donc j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, mais je n'ai jamais tuer personne. Pratiquement tout les Serpentards sont ainsi. Ils ne sont ni mauvais ni bons, ils sont sur la ligne entre le bien et le mal, n'ayant pas le luxe de faire un choix qui leur est propre. Certains ont vaciller plus d'un côté que de l'autre sans vraiment savoir sur le moment, mais le jour où ils vont le réaliser. Le jour où ils vont comprendre que de lancer l'Avera kedavra sur un chien, n'est pas normal et que viendra un moment où on leur demandera de l'essayer sur un humain et qu'ils ne le veulent pas. Qui vont-ils allez voir et demander de l'aide pour se sortir de ça ? Est-ce qu'ils vont allez voir quelqu'un qui a grandi sur cette ligne ou le gentil de tout les temps ? »  
  
Drago fit une pause évitant de croiser les regards. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
« Ils seront porté à aller voir Dragana » reprit-il. « Parce que tout les enfants de mangemorts savent que sont père l'était. Nous savons qu'elle est déjà passer par où on passe et qu'elle ne nous jugera pas » continua-t-il. « Je sais maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore peut le comprendre, mais je l'ai compris tard parce que ce n'était pas écrit dans les livres ça et que c'est tout à l'opposé de ce que nous ont apprit nos parents » conclut Drago, mettant un point finale à son monologue.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un sourire radieux et Dragana lui frotta le dos affectueusement.  
  
« Merci Drago, je n'aurais pas pu être plus clair » dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête en sa direction. « Est-ce qu'il y a encore des questions sur ce point ? » demanda-t-il au restant de l'assemblée.  
  
La plus part des gens semblaient songeur, d'autres souriaient, mais personne ne parla.  
  
« Très bien, alors la session est ajournée, comme disent les moldus » conclut–il en se levant, d'autre personne l'imitant immédiatement.  
  
Harry quant à lui était encore trop stupéfait pour bouger. Elle avait été tout au long contre Voldemort. Et Rogue ! Rogue avait averti Dumbledore qu'il en avait après ses parents. Après lui. Et Malefoy. « C'est Malefoy bon sang !!! Avec l'ordre du Phénix et qui parle sans dédain, sans air supérieur, en avouant qu'il a été un imbécile » se dit-il encore ahuri.  
  
« Est-ce que vous allez aussi informer les médias pour Harry ? » demanda Sirius à Dumbledore qui venait de s'approcher et se tenait debout derrière lui.  
  
« Non » l'assura Dumbledore en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'attirer à Harry encore plus de publicité. »  
  
« Ouais, Granger et Weasley seraient surcharger avec son fan club » murmura Drago qui s'attira un regard meurtrier du Survivant et un coup de coude de sa cousine pendant que les lèvres du maître des potions s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois. « Ouch ! » s'exclama Drago en regardant Dragana. « Pourquoi tu me frappe ? C'est vrai ! Je ne pensais qu'à leur bien » continua-t-il. « Imagine la dépression de Granger s'il fallait qu'elle soit surmener et que ses notes descendent » conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Oh, vous pouvez toujours pédaler jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas prêt de la rattraper au classement » lui lança McGonagall avec un sourire sournois.  
  
« Non, c'est sur très cher professeur McGonagall. Avec tout ces points que vous lui donner pour compenser ceux que le professeur Rogue enlève à Londubat » rétorqua-t-il avec un air hautain. « Que voulez-vous ? Il faut croire que c'est la vie. Alors je ferai de bonne fortune, mauvais cœur. »  
  
« C'est le contraire monsieur Malefoy. C'est de mauvaise fortune bon cœur » le corrigea McGonagall qui commençait à s'amuser.  
  
« Non, non je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand je dis ça professeur, mais mon père dit que dans le cas des Malefoy, c'est de bonne fortune, mauvais cœur » lui dit Drago dont le côté sarcastique s'emballait. « De plus c'est aussi bien comme ça. Tant que vous donnez des points non mérité à Granger, j'ai un alibi. Je ne suis pas obligé de reconnaître devant mon père qu'elle est tout simplement brillante. »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense où est-ce que c'est une blague ? » se demanda Harry, estomaquer. On aurait dit que le Serpentard et la directrice de Gryffondor jouaient un jeu, qu'ils se moquaient l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Jeune serpent » siffla McGonagall dont les lèvres frémissaient sous un sourire réprimer. « Vous essayer de me passer une couleuvre pour vous en sortir » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Non, si j'essayais de m'en sortir je vous offrirais un bouquet d'herbe à chat » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Vous êtes exaspérant tout les deux » soupira Rogue.  
  
Drago et Minerva se tournèrent vers lui l'air offensé.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, il est seulement jaloux » souffla Dragana d'un ton moqueur. « Il se sent mis à part quand il y a une argumentation et qu'il n'en fait pas partit. »  
  
Le maître des potions roula les yeux et ils éclatèrent de rirent. Harry regardait la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant lui, la bouche ouverte.  
  
« Je suis désolé professeur Rogue. Je n'avais pas réaliser que j'étais entrain de vous voler la douce moitié de vos argumentations » s'excusa Drago l'air condescendant.  
  
« C'est sans problème monsieur Malefoy » rétorqua Rogue froidement. « Notre numéros est bien huiler depuis le temps. Alors vous pouvez vous échanger vos puces je m'en lave les mains. »  
  
« Severus Rogue ! » siffla McGonagall. « Je n'ai pas de puce » s'offusqua-t- elle.  
  
« Vous non, mais lui oui » rétorqua le maître des potions avec un sourire vicieux en se levant, avant de prendre la direction de l'annexe de l'ordre, là où la plus part des gens avait déjà disparu.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose regarda Drago d'un œil critique avant de se pencher vers lui.  
  
« Je sais que vous n'êtes encore qu'un chaton, mais il y a des sorts contre les puces » souffla McGonagall sur le ton de la confidence avant de se lever et de suivre Rogue.  
  
« Je n'ai pas de puces ! » s'exclama Drago qui rougissait. « Je...Je... »  
  
« Tu as perdu Drago » lui doucement Dragana en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Tu n'ai peut-être pas prêt à jouer dans la cours des grands. »  
  
« Oh, ça allait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se liguent contre moi » soupira-t-il.  
  
« C'est toujours comme ça » lança Dragana en haussant les épaules. « Ils n'endurent pas que quelqu'un s'immisce dans leur vieux couple » continua-t- elle en se levant. « C'est pire quand il y a une bouteille de fire Whisky entre les deux, le professeur Rogue a déjà même tenté d'enlever des points à Gryffondor... »  
  
« Professeur Serpã » appela une voix doucereuse dans son dos.  
  
« Il a tout entendu ?É questionna tout bas Dragana en regardant Lupin.  
  
Lupin hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement et la jeune femme soupira de façon tragique.  
  
« Oui professeur Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.  
  
« Si vous avez fini les commérages de bas étages le directeur vous demande » expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« Je vous suis professeur » répondit Dragana avec un sourire charmeur. « N'importe où » ajouta-t-elle pour lui seul avec un regard malicieux.  
  
Lorsque Severus croisa son regard il comprit toute l'ampleur des dernier mots. Son visage passa alors de l'impassibilité à l'agacement. Malgré tout, ses lèvres voulurent s'étirer dans un sourire, mais il se reprit vite et tourna les talons. Malheureusement il avait eut le temps de rougir avec ce qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux.  
  
« Drago tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune avant que Miss Parkinson ne fasse appel au ministère pour lancer les recherches » lança Dragana par- dessus son épaule avec un sourire.  
  
« Mouais » acquiesça-t-il d'un air ennuyer, alors que la jeune femme sortait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça dit selon toi Remus ? » demanda Black avec un petit sourire en regardant la porte où venait de disparaître Rogue et Serpã.  
  
« Je crois que ça y est » répondit le loup-garou en regardant la porte lui aussi.  
  
« C'est une certitude ou une suspicion ? » demanda Drago en regardant lui aussi la porte  
  
« Une certitude » répondit Lupin en se levant. « Il y a des odeurs qui ne trompe pas. »  
  
« Des odeurs...qu'est-ce... » commença Drago en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête.  
  
« Non, ça va ne répondez surtout pas » continua-t-il d'un air dégoûter. « Il s'agit tout de même de ma cousine et de mon directeur de maison. Il y des images que je ne préfère pas avoir en tête » conclut-il en fermant les yeux.  
  
Lupin et Black éclatèrent de rirent en se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry se leva à son tour en faisant la grimace, la seul idée de Rogue entrain de....  
  
« Potter » l'arrêta Drago.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
« Il faut qu'on parle » lui dit Drago.  
  
Le gryffondor le jaugea du regard et se rassied.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si tu parles de tout ça à Weasley et Granger » commença-t- il. « Mais si tu le fais, je te demanderais de ne pas prononcer mon nom » lui dit le Serpentard d'un air ennuyer.  
  
« Je ne leur aie ni parler de l'ordre, ni de la prophétie » assura Harry. « Et à vrai dire je n'aie pas l'intention de le faire. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » questionna Drago, étonné.  
  
« En quoi ça te regarde Malefoy ? »  
  
« En rien Potter. »  
  
Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne soupir.  
  
« Depuis quand as-tu changer de côté ? » demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix lasse.  
  
« Je n'avais jamais vraiment eut de côté, je faisais seulement ce que mon père attendais de moi pour éviter les ennuis. Mais si tu veux savoir quand j'ai choisi mon côté, c'est cette année, après que Dragana m'ait parler. Disons qu'elle m'a fait comprendre plusieurs choses que je ne savais pas. »  
  
« C'est drôle au début de l'année dans le Hall, j'aurais jurer que t'avais eu peur d'elle. »  
  
« C'est vrai, j'avais peur d'elle » concéda le blond avec un sourire en coin. « Comme la plus part des Serpentards. Pour nous c'est madame Voldemort. »  
  
« C'est quoi au fait cette histoire ? »  
  
« Quand elle a réussi à s'échapper... »  
  
« À cause de Rogue ? »  
  
« Mmm, mmm. Il a dit à ces mangemorts qu'elle avait jurer de tous les tuer, ainsi que leurs enfants. C'était pour aucun de ces hommes et aucun de leurs enfants ne la suivent si elle dévoilait son identité » expliqua-t-il. « Ça a marcher plutôt bien, tu dois avoir remarquer que la plus part des Serpentards se tiennent tranquille en sa présence. C'est pour ça, ils ont tous peur d'elle. En plus je ne savais même pas que c'était ma cousine. »  
  
« Comment c'est possible ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Drago eut un petit rire sans joie.  
  
« Mon père a une facilité incroyable à tout cacher » répondit-il avec dédain. « J'ai découvert hier soir que mon grand-père avait été Auror. Et que c'était un Malefoy qui était responsable de la création du bureau des affaires moldus au ministère de la magie. Et quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. »  
  
Ils restèrent en silence de longues secondes, avant que Drago ne regarde sa montre et ne se lève.  
  
« Bon, il faut que j'y aille avant qu'ils se demandent où je suis passé » souffla-t-il en rapetissant la boîte de sa montre. « À plus tard le balafré » dit-il en s'éloignant de la table.  
  
Harry serra les dents, mais les desserra en voyant le sourire que lui envoyait le blond. Il avait le même sourire qu'il avait tout à l'heure avec McGonagall. Il se moquait de lui.  
  
« À plus tard la fouine » répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard juste avant que le Serpentard disparaisse avec un reniflement.  
  
Dans l'annexe de l'ordre, le professeur Dumbledore s'éloignait laissant une Dragana résigné et un Severus très peu satisfait du plan que les deux venaient d'échafauder devant lui.  
  
« Tout ça est une très mauvaise idée selon moi » déclara-t-il tout bas.  
  
« Je sais » dit-elle avec un mince sourire. « C'est écrit partout sur ton visage, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi l'idée te gêne à ce point. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est une blague ? Tu n'as donc rien apprit sur la nature humaine ? » questionna-t-il sèchement.  
  
« Je ne parlerai pas de toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète » souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
  
« Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'inquiète » siffla le maître des potions. « Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tout à l'heure tu avais les mains moites, la voix tremblantes. Dragana, parler de ça te mets dans tout tes états. »  
  
« Je sais » rétorqua Dragana l'air soudain piteuse. « Mais je dois le faire. »  
  
« Tu peux dévoiler ton identité, sans que ça devienne un cirque médiatique. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'exposer aux questions de tous et chacun. »  
  
« Je sais, mais si je laisse l'histoire se répandre d'elle-même, elle sera faussé » expliqua-t-elle. « Non, la conférence de presse est la meilleur solution. Au moins ainsi je n'aurai qu'à le faire qu'une fois. »  
  
« Très bien » acquiesça-t-il avec un soupir. « À ce que je vois ta décision est déjà prise » marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras à son tour. « Je t'avertis cependant, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de ça, mais si ce qui paraît dans les journaux te fait plus de mal que de bien, ne vient pas pleurer dans mes robes... »  
  
« Pardon ?!? » s'exclama Dragana l'air offusqué. « Je te rappellerai Severus Rogue que les seules fois où j'ai pleurer dans tes robes comme tu dis, c'est parce que tu m'imposait ta présence alors que je pleurais déjà » continua-t-elle tout bas l'air de plus en plus furieuse. « N'essaie pas de me faire passé pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas où elle mets les pieds. Tu sais j'ai vécu quatorze ans sans ton ombre par-dessus mon épaule, alors je ne t'ai pas attendu pour prendre mes décisions. Non, je les ai prises seules et j'ai vécu avec et ça va continuer comme ça » conclut-elle.  
  
« Tu as fini ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
« Oui »  
  
Sans un mot le maître des potions tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sa grande cape noire voltant derrière.  
  
« Merde » jura Dragana tout bas. « Ça commence bien » ironisa-t-elle au moment où il disparaissait.  
  
La jeune femme soupira et fit le tour de la salle des yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle devait parler avant de partir. Elle la trouva assied dans un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée à l'écart de tout le monde. Dragana prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la femme.  
  
« Professeur Cheisnepriour ? »  
  
« Appelle-moi Maecerre, Dragana » lui dit la sorcière en levant les yeux vers elle, un sourire cordiale aux lèvres. « Nul besoin des formalités entre nous. »  
  
Dragana lui rendit son sourire et prit place dans un fauteuil prêt du sien. Elle contempla les flammes un bon moment, voulant poser plusieurs questions, mais ne sachant pas par où commencer. Maecerre Cheisnepriour avait été la protéger de son père au sein des mangemorts. Elle ne l'avait rencontrer que quelques fois, mais ces instants étaient rester gravé dans sa mémoire. Dragana avait été très surprise quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était une mangemort. À ses yeux elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Elle était gentille et avait un sourire candide qui semblait exaspérer son père. Elle se souvenait d'une rencontre en particulier sur le chemin de traverse, la première. Dragana était avec son père et sortait de chez l'apothicaire lorsqu'ils étaient tombé nez à nez avec Cheisnepriour et sa cousine, Adméthys, qui était un peu plus jeune que Dragana. Maecerre s'était précipiter devant elle en les voyant. Dragana avait comprit pourquoi par la suite. La petite n'était pas une sang pur. Dragana n'avait que onze ans à l'époque, mais avait clairement sentit le malaise entre les deux adultes à ce moment. Son père s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil et de faire les présentations. Il avait ensuite envoyez les deux enfants à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoint par la suite, ils étaient aller jouer dans l'aire de jeux de chez Floriant Fortarome. Lorsque Maecerre s'était mise à courir après Adméthis et Dragana en imitant un troll des Cavernes, Dragana avait jeter quelque regard à son père qui était assied sur un banc prêt de là. Elle avait peur qu'il la gronde parce qu'elle s'amusait où qu'il lui dise d'arrêter les folies parce que ce n'était plus de son âge. Elle avait été très surprise de voir qu'il avait l'air détendu, un peu songeur, mais son expression froide habituelle n'y était pas. Ils avaient ensuite prit place tout les quatre ensemble pour manger une glace et bien que son père est eut l'air renfrogné tout du long. Dragana avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait Maecerre plaisanter avec Adméthys et elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas identifier. Elle avait passé une très belle journée. Son père avait été avec elle cette journée là, comme elle voulait qu'il soit tout le temps et Dragana n'avait pas été dupe au point de penser que c'était juste à cause d'elle. Alors elle s'était mise à souhaiter revoir Maecerre et même Adméthys, plus régulièrement. Elle avait revu Maecerre quelque fois, sans la jeune fille, jusqu'au jour où elle avait complètement disparu de leur vie.  
  
« Vous enseigner depuis longtemps à Beaux-bâtons ? » lui demanda Dragana.  
  
« Depuis cinq ans » répondit-elle.  
  
« Oh »  
  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux savoir ? N'est-ce pas ? » questionna Cheisnepriour avec un sourire.  
  
« Non » concéda la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit.  
  
« Poses tes questions Dragana. »  
  
« Vous avez aider l'ordre la première fois ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Mais vous n'en faisiez pas partie ? »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« C'est une très longue histoire Dragana » répondit Maecerre. « Disons simplement que j'aidais l'ordre quand cela pouvait me servir. »  
  
« Vous servir ? » demanda Dragana en fronçant les sourcils. « Je...Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
« J'avais un contentieux à régler avec certains mangemorts » expliqua-t- elle l'air sombre. « Ils ont tué Adméthys. »  
  
« Oh » s'exclama Dragana. « Je suis désolé »  
  
« Ça va » l'assura-t-elle. « Il y a longtemps maintenant. »  
  
« Est-ce...Est-ce que mon père...? »  
  
« Non » répondit-elle. « Je l'aie cru au départ, mais non. Il n'y était pour rien. »  
  
Dragana eut un léger soupir de soulagement.  
  
« C'est pour ça que vous avez disparue ? »  
  
« À tes yeux, oui. En quittant les mangemorts et Voldemort, je me suis aussi éloigner de ton père » expliqua-t-elle. « Nous nous sommes perdu de vu. »  
  
« Cheisnepriour ? » appela Madame Maxime.  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Il faudrait y aller si nous voulons être à temps pour la réunion de cette après-midi » expliqua la demi-géante.  
  
« Très bien madame » acquiesça Maecerre. « Je suis désolé Dragana, nous devrons continuer cette conversation une autrefois. »  
  
« Oui, à la prochaine Maecerre » répondit Dragana en se levant comme Cheisnepriour se levait.  
  
« À la prochaine et bonne chance avec toute cette histoire » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en rejoignant la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons.  
  
« Merci » répondit-elle. « Je vais sûrement en avoir besoin » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
C'est dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre que Remus trouva le jeune Potter, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Harry ? » l'appela doucement le loup-garou.  
  
« Oh professeur » s'étonna le gryffondor en relevant la tête vers lui. « Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir. »  
  
« J'ai bien vu ça » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire en s'assoyant. « Crois- tu qu'un jour j'arriverai à te faire m'appeler pas mon prénom ? »  
  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
  
« Désolé pro...Remus. »  
  
« Quelque chose te chiffonne Harry ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non...pas vraiment » répondit-il avec un mince sourire. « Je voulais seulement faire le point. »  
  
« Oui, tu as eu quelques surprises aujourd'hui. »  
  
« En effet » murmura Harry.  
  
« Quelle est la plus étonnante ? » demanda Lupin.  
  
« Oh, j'hésite entre Malefoy qui est de notre côté, le professeur Serpã qui est l'héritière du cinquième fondateur de Poudlard, alors que j'ai cru une partie de l'année qu'elle était une mangemort » expliqua-t-il avec ironie. « Mais je crois que c'est Rogue qui remporte la palme. Je ne me serais jamais douter que c'était lui qui avait prévenu Dumbledore pour la prophétie. Je croyais qu'il détestait mon père... »  
  
« C'est probablement vrai » interrompit Sirius en s'approchant. « Je dois t'avouer que c'était pour moi aussi une surprise. »  
  
« Vous ne le saviez pas ? » s'étonna Harry en regardant le loup-garou et son parrain à tour de rôle.  
  
« Non » répondit Lupin calmement. « Nous ne l'avons jamais su...pas avant Noël cette année. Severus avait fait promettre au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas nous le dire. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« On ne sait toujours pas » répondit Black.  
  
« Pourquoi à Noël cette année, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de particulier ? »  
  
« Voldemort à découvert la duplicité de Severus et l'a fait prisonnier » déclara Lupin.  
  
« Oh...il n'est plus espion, alors ? » murmura Harry.  
  
« Non » concéda le loup-garou.  
  
« Comment s'en est-il sorti ? » questionna Harry aussitôt.  
  
« Nous sommes aller le chercher avec le professeur Serpä » répondit Remus.  
  
« C'est elle qui a fait tout le travail » commenta Sirius.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Lupin avec un petit rire en voyant l'air penaud de son ami.  
  
« Elle a affronté Voldemort à Noël ? »  
  
« Non, c'était le plan au début, mais grâce au jeune Malefoy elle a atterrit dans une maison presque vide » expliqua Sirius.  
  
« Elle a atterrit ? Vous n'étiez plus avec elle ? »  
  
« Non » répondit Black en secouant la tête. « Voldemrot avait laissé un portoloin que seule elle pouvait prendre, alors nous n'avons pu faire qu'une partie du trajet avec elle. Sans Remus, en fait elle l'aurait... »  
  
« Sirius » coupa Lupin doucement.  
  
« Non Moony, c'est la réalité » reprit-il. « Vois-tu Harry quand nous avons su que Rogue était retenu prisonnier, j'ai cru qu'il nous avait trahit, en fait jusqu'à là j'ai toujours cru qu'il était avec Voldemort » expliqua Black. « Il y a eut une longue conversation dans le bureau de Dumbledore...où je me suis un peu prit le bec avec le professeur Serpä... »  
  
Lupin eut un petit rire.  
  
« Oh ça va Remus, arrête de rire, surtout qu'on sait maintenant comment elle a réussi à faire ça » le gronda Black.  
  
« Faire quoi ? » questionna Harry avec un léger sourire en voyant le loup- garou qui se mordait les lèvres pour reprendre son sérieux.  
  
« Disons que comme elle prenait systématiquement la défense de Rogue, moi et elle s'était un peu comme chien et chat. Nous avons échanger quelques mots...bon cette partie là n'a pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon. Il a été décidé, plutôt elle a décidé qu'elle irait le chercher, seule et plus tard Remus a décider qu'il y allait lui aussi. C'était la troisième fois que je me faisais remettre à ma place ce soir là, mais si Remus y allait alors j'y allais aussi. Quand nous avons atteint le portoloin, finalement, elle nous a parler de Rogue, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulais pas que je reste dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « En l'écoutant, j'ai réalisé que je mettais...complètement et absolument tromper. Rogue n'avait jamais voulu devenir mangemort, il l'est devenu pour sauver sa peau et il a trahit Voldemort la première fois en aidant le professeur Serpã et tout ça une semaine après avoir reçu la marque. »  
  
« Mais tu disais qu'il avait toujours le nez fourrer dans un livre de magie noire » contra Harry.  
  
« Oui, il avait toujours le nez fourrer dans un livre, que ce soit de magie noire ou autre » concéda Sirius. « Comprends moi bien Harry, Rogue à onze ans était un espèce de croisement entre Hermione et Neville, il avait l'air gauche, mais avait toujours la bonne réponse en classe. C'était d'ailleurs les seules fois qu'il avait l'air sur de lui, il avait un espèce de petit sourire triomphant... »  
  
« Il l'a toujours » commenta Harry en croisant les bras.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Sirius en riant. « Il aime avoir raison, mais si tu regardes ça d'un autre côté, Hermione aussi aime avoir raison. Est-ce que tu l'endurerais toujours quand elle te fait la lecture si ce n'était pas ton amie ? »  
  
« Probablement pas. »  
  
« C'est ce qui c'est passé » continua Black. « Rogue était un Serpentard et nous étions des Gryffondors, alors quand il nous faisait perdre des points et que les professeurs nous disait « Vous devriez suivre l'exemple de monsieur Rogue, messieurs Potter et Black, et étudier. » ça nous mettait en colère. Alors quand il s'est mit à nous faire des sourires triomphant on a voulu lui donner une leçon. Rien de bien malin, on était seulement en première année, on a lancé un sortilège à ses souliers pour qu'ils fassent le bruit d'un claquecon. »  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
« Oui c'était drôle, je le trouvais moi aussi à l'époque » acquiesça Sirius avec un mince sourire. « Ensuite, il s'est vengé en mettant une potion de colorant capillaire dans notre jus de citrouille, ton père et moi nous sommes promener avec les cheveux rouges pendant trois jours. Nous avons continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que les moqueries deviennent des mesquineries de plus en plus moches. En cinquième année, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, Rogue a arrêter et a commencer à nous ignorer. Ça aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais au lieu de l'ignorer nous aussi... on a poussé le tout à double régime. Les mesquineries sont devenue des humiliations publics de plus en plus méchantes. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.  
  
« C'était en soixante treize » répondit Black. « On commençait à entendre parler d'un mage sombre qui rassemblait des fidèles. Ton grand-père Potter était un Auror, il avait dit à James que plusieurs Serpentard le suivait en sortant de l'école » expliqua-t-il. « Alors les Serpentards étaient regarder d'un œil suspicieux. Quand nous avons vu Rogue avec un livre de magie noire et qu'il commençait à avoir Malefoy au basques, tout y était. J'ai compris plus tard, pourquoi il nous ignorait, vers la fin de la sixième année. Il s'était mit en tête de nous faire expulser de l'école. J'ai paniqué, je passais l'été chez tes grands-parents, mais il n'auraient sûrement pas voulu que je reste chez eux tout le temps et il y avait aussi Remus... Ma famille Harry étaient des adeptes de magie noire, c'est pour ça que je passais l'été chez ton père. Tes grands-parents, ton père, Remus et ta mère son devenu ma famille. Alors si nous nous faisions renvoyer de Poudlard, j'aurais été obligé de retourner chez moi, nous aurions été séparé. Comme je l'aie dit j'ai paniqué, je n'avais plus les idées clair. C'est là que je...j'ai envoyer Rogue dans la cabane hurlante un soir de pleine lune » avoua Sirius en se frottant les mains. « Ton père l'a sauvé à temps, il n'a eut que quelques égratignure et une bonne frousse. Dumbledore m'a passé un beau gros savon et j'ai eut presque qu'un an de retenu avec le professeur McGonagall. Ils ne m'ont pas renvoyer à cause de ma situation familial. C'est après cette épisode que le Rogue que tu connais aujourd'hui a commencer à faire son apparition. Le fait que je n'ai pas été renvoyer, que ton père lui est sauvé la vie et que Dumbledore lui aie demander de garder le secret pour Remus l'a rendu aigri plus rapidement. Il est devenu un bloc de glace, son côté gauche a disparu peu à peu et il est aller chercher les appuis où il le pouvait, du côté de Malefoy. J'ai commencé à avoir peur de sa vengeance et avec le temps je me suis persuader qu'elle viendrait sur un champs de bataille dans la guerre qu'on voyait venir tranquillement. Je l'avais dit à ton père et ta mère lorsque nous faisions notre entraînement d'Auror et ta mère m'avait dit quelque chose, j'avais oublier, mais la phrase mais revenu en tête dernièrement. Elle m'avait dit « Si Severus était vraiment un homme mauvais, avec toute les connaissance qu'il a ils vous aurait tuer. Il n'aurait pas tenter de vous faire renvoyer. » Elle avait raison. »  
  
« Après avoir aider le professeur Serpã, il est devenue espion ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Non, son passé avec nous lui avait enlever beaucoup de la confiance qu'il avait en Dumbledore » répondit Sirius l'air sombre. « Il a cru qu'il l'enverrait à Azkaban. C'est quand Voldemort a su pour la prophétie qu'il s'est décidé. »  
  
Harry regarda son parrain, l'air ébahi.  
  
« C'est là que j'ai eu le plus gros choc moi aussi » confessa Black.  
  
« Et maintenant ? » questionna le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
« Quoi maintenant ? »  
  
« Tu le déteste toujours ? »  
  
« Comment le pourrais-je ? » demanda Sirius calmement. « Il a tenter de vous sauver toi et tes parents, il a garder le secret de Remus pendant plus de vingt malgré tout et il te protège avec ferveur depuis très longtemps. »  
  
« Alors maintenant tout est correct entre vous ? »  
  
« Non » répondit Black. « Il me déteste et en a tout les droits selon moi. »  
  
« Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité » dit Harry en se levant.  
  
« De rien. Je ne voulais pas que tu le déteste... »  
  
« Sirius je t'arrête tout de suite, ça ne changera rien dans tout ça. Je ne déteste pas Rogue à cause de vous ou même à cause de son passé de mangemort. Je le déteste parce qu'il m'a détester à la seconde où il m'a vu. Je ne lui avait jamais rien fait le jours où il a commencer à me tourner au ridicule dans tout les coins de l'école. J'ai voulu croire un moment que son attitude changerais lorsqu'il ne serait plus espion, mais rien a changé, la preuve c'est que je n'avais aucune idée qu'il avait été démasquer » conclut Harry en rapetissant la boîte de sa montre. « C'est un cadeau de ta part d'accord ? C'est ce que je vais dire si Hermione s'en aperçois. »  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Sirius. « Tu pars déjà ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Ron et Hermione vont commencer à se poser des questions si je ne reviens pas bientôt. »  
  
« Je vais t'accompagner » lui dit Lupin. « Il faut prendre la planosphère pour rentrer. »  
  
Harry eut une grimace et ce dirigea vers le mur.  
  
« Je vais te rejoindre plus tard Moony, je dois encore parler à Tonks. À plus tard Harry. »  
  
« Oui, à plus tard. »  
  
Dragana était devant la porte du maître des potions et attendait qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans réaction avant que Severus hausse un sourcil inquisiteur.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda Dragana avec un soupir.  
  
Sans un mot il se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Dragana entra et s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, elle se tourna vers lui. Il croisa les bras et attendit.  
  
« Je suis désolé de mettre emporté comme ça tout à l'heure » souffla-t-elle en se détournant.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le canapé d'un pas lourd.  
  
« Ton opinion est importante pour moi Severus...Très importante » reprit-elle doucement sans le regarder en s'assoyant. « Mais il faut que tu comprennes, qu'avec tout ce qui s'en vient nous aurons tout les deux des responsabilités, des choses qu'il nous faudra faire...Je t'aie donné la baguette, Severus, pas parce que je le voulais. Égoïstement, si je suis parfaitement franche j'aurais préférer laisser Harry l'affronter tout seul ou avec moi, plutôt que de te voir en danger. Mais ce n'était pas à moi à prendre cette décision. »  
  
« Dragana » l'arrêta-t-il en prenant place à ces côtés. « Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée que des gens comme Rita Skeeter puisse te faire du mal pour vendre du papier. »  
  
« Je sais, c'est ce que j'essayais maladroitement de t'expliquer » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Tu ne pourras pas me garder toujours éloigner des dangers et des choses qui puissent me faire du mal. Pas plus que je le pourrai pour toi... »  
  
« Tu veux faire la conférence, fait la conférence » souffla-t-il d'un ton lasse. « Le point est, que la conférence de presse n'est pas une obligation, tu tente de t'en convaincre, simplement. »  
  
« Si » rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. « Pour moi c'est une obligation » continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. « Te souviens-tu, le jour de mon anniversaire tu m'as demander comment je faisais pour rester aussi calme, que quand on savait la vérité, c'était scandaleux ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
« C'est ce qui m'a toujours permis de rester calme Severus, qu'un jour moi et moi seule dirait ce qui c'est passé. Pas le professeur Dumbledore, moi » insista-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. « Ce qu'il y a entre moi et Voldemort, c'est ça, une guerre de mensonge. Je n'ai jamais répliquer Severus, pas parce que je ne voulais pas, mais parce que ce n'était pas le temps. C'est la seule chose qui m'a garder saine d'esprit pendant mon exile, la seule chose qui m'a empêcher de craquer quand des enfants comme Tavarleonne, passaient à côté de moi en me chuchotant «madame Voldemort ». C'était que moi, un jour je dirais de vive voix pour que tout le monde le sache, que madame Voldemort, n'était qu'un mythe, un mensonge. C'est vrai que je risque de tout me prendre en pleine figure, que j'ai plus de chance que ça me fasse du mal que du bien et...ça me terrifie mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Pas pour la cause, simplement pour moi » conclut-elle.  
  
Dragana ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, mais par contre sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et son souffle chaud contre son oreille.  
  
« Ça va » murmura-t-il. « Je comprends, maintenant. »  
  
« Merci » souffla-t-elle en laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse et emmêlant ses doigts avec les siens.  
  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence, ainsi entrelacer l'un contre l'autre devant la fenêtre avant que Dragana ne prise le silence.  
  
« Il va falloir que tu apprenne à te contrôler. »  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda en étirant son cou pour voir son visage.  
  
« Tout à l'heure pendant la réunion...les tasses...tout ça » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Severus la regardait, perplexe.  
  
« Quand Podmore a...commencer à t'agacer sérieusement » précisa Dragana. « Tu n'as pas remarquer les tasses qui tout un coup se sont mises à trembler ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que...C'était moi qui faisait ça ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.  
  
« Mmm...oui » répondit-elle. « Il n'y avait que Dumbledore, toi et moi qui aurions pu causer ça » expliqua-t-elle. « Et je sais que ce n'était ni moi ni Dumbledore. »  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu as poser ta main sur mon bras ? »  
  
« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire amuser devant son air stupéfait. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses quelque essaie pour voir s'il n'y a pas des choses que tu peux faire maintenant que tu ne pouvais pas faire auparavant. Il semble évident que désormais la magie sans baguette t'es accessible. »  
  
« Moi ? »  
  
Dragana hocha la tête en se dégageant pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que je vais devoir apprendre à me contrôler ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Contrôler ta magie, lorsque tu sens la colère montée...C'est la seule... »  
  
Dragana laissa sa phrase incomplète en fouillant au travers des livres.  
  
« C'est la seule...Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« C'est la seule émotion... » murmura-t-elle sans le regarder en prenant un livre.  
  
« Que je ne contrôle pas toujours » suggéra-t-il d'un air renfrogné.  
  
Dragana se tourna vers lui un livre à la main et hocha la tête doucement avec un regard contrit.  
  
« Tu dois comprendre que...Quand tu as l'impression de bouillir, ta magie aussi boue et elle cherche à s'éparpiller » expliqua-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers la bibliothèque. « Avant ça pouvait peut-être se manifester dans des situations extrêmes, mais maintenant tu es plus puissant. C'est ce qui fait que tout à l'heure les tasses se sont mises à trembler. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'il y a aussi un livre qui traite du sujet, au titre grotesque du genre : Contrôler votre magie en période de crise ? »  
  
« Non, il n'y a pas de livre sur le sujet » répondit-elle en roulant les yeux. « Oh ! Il est là » souffla-t-elle en prenant un livre. « Le contrôle est la base et pour avoir le contrôle il faut être conscient de tes capacités » expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau, les mains pleines de livres.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il alors en s'approchant.  
  
« Il faut que tu retournes aux sort de bases, métamorphose, transfiguration, sortilège, enchantements, des sorts que tu n'as probablement pas vus depuis très longtemps. Ce seras plus facile pour commencer à contrôler ta magie. N'essaie pas d'Evanesco ou de sortilège de défense avant d'être sur que tu peux contrôler l'afflux...Pour ça j'ai un livre sur les méthodes de concentration orientale, je t'imagine très mal entrain de médité, mais de comprendre comment ça marche t'aiderais à trouver ta source, la sentir et ainsi pouvoir la diriger » conclut-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Severus la regardait, les yeux ronds.  
  
« Désolé » souffla-t-elle confuse. « Je vais trop vite ? »  
  
« Un peu »  
  
« D'accord » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'ai ici un livre que tu devrais vraiment relire. En fait tu devrais t'y remettre tout court. »  
  
Severus regarda le livre et émit un grognement sourd en lisant le titre : Comment devenir Animagus.  
  
« Je vais le mettre ici » annonça-t-elle en le posant sur le coin du bureau, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Maintenant essai un sortilège d'attraction sans ta baguette » dit-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
« ACCIO » murmura-t-il la main lever en direction du livre.  
  
Rien ne se passa.  
  
« On dirait que tu t'es tromper » remarqua-t-il.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Les tasses de tout à l'heure le prouve et si tu n'avais pas été si concentré à ne pas te lever et étriper Podmore tu l'aurais sentit. La baguette est un catalyseur, elle concentre ta magie... »  
  
« Oui, Dragana je sais tout ça, je ne suis pas une première année. »  
  
« D'accord, la différence c'est que maintenant c'est toi qui doit agir comme une baguette » expliqua-t-elle en reculant de quelque pas. « Tu dois te concentrer » dit-elle en reculant encore d'un pas avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu dois aller chercher ta magie à la source » dit-elle en reculant encore d'un pas. « Quand tu l'as » dit-elle en levant une main. « Tu dois la faire gonfler au bout de tes doigts et commencer à visualiser ton sort. Quand c'est fait, tu laisse tout aller dans un seul afflux » dit- elle au moment où les vêtements de Severus s'évanouissait dans la nature. « J'adore vraiment ce sort » commenta-t-elle avec un regard prédateur en s'approchant.  
  
« Dragana... »  
  
« Chuuut » dit-elle en portant un doigt à ces lèvres en faisant disparaître ses vêtements. « Le plus important c'est de rester concentré » ajouta-t- elle en se plantant devant lui, nue. « Tu ne voudrais pas me déconcentrer ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en se tournant dos à lui.  
  
Dragana s'appuya contre lui.  
  
« On avait dit pas de baguette Severus » dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
Un grognement lui répondit, alors que deux bras s'enroulait autour d'elle et qu'une bouche gourmande entreprenait de lui dévorer le cou.  
  
« Tut, tut, tut, c'est un exercice sérieux professeur Rogue » dit-elle en levant le bras. « Mets ton bras par-dessus le mien. »  
  
Severus obtempéra sans pour autant cesser l'attaque en cours dans son cou.  
  
« Maintenant lâche mon cou. »  
  
Severus soupira et releva la tête.  
  
« Ferme les yeux. »  
  
« Ils le sont déjà »  
  
« Et concentre toi »  
  
« Impossible »  
  
« Concentre toi »  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent...  
  
« Est-ce que tu sens ? » demanda Dragana.  
  
« Je sens plusieurs choses » répondit-il d'une voix rauque en se frottant contre elle.  
  
« Sois sérieux » lui dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Tu n'es pas concentré. »  
  
« Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec... »  
  
« Concentre toi, tu ne voudrais pas faire ce genre d'apprentissage avec le professeur Dumbledore ? »  
  
Dragana sentit Severus se contracter et retint un petit rire. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes.  
  
« Est-ce que tu sens quelques choses ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il. « Il y a comme des picotements juste en dessous de ton omoplate et au creux de ta main. »  
  
« Hum, hum...et maintenant ? »  
  
« Et maintenant c'est tout aux bouts de tes doigts. »  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle au moment où le livre quittait le coin du bureau et venait se poser dans sa main au moment où Severus ouvrait les yeux.  
  
Dragana s'éloigna pour aller poser le livre sur le bureau. Puis elle revint sur ses pas.  
  
« À ton tour maintenant » dit-elle avec un petit rire en passant sous le bras de Severus au moment où il essayait de la capturer pour l'approcher de lui. « Concentre toi » ordonna-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors qu'elle se collait contre lui.  
  
Elle leva le bras de Severus avec le sien et posa une main sur son ventre. Elle le sentit frémir.  
  
« Est-ce que tu es concentré ? » murmura-t-elle contre son dos.  
  
« Absolument pas » répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse alors que Dragana caressait son ventre avec son pouce. « Je ne sais pas où tu es aller chercher cette exercice... »  
  
« Dans un livre : La magie en un tour de main » répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
« Oui et bien c'est complètement ridicule » rétorqua-t-il en se tournant. « Parce que s'il y a une chose que je vais réussir à faire lever dans cette pièce ce n'est pas ce livre » continua-t-il sarcastique en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
« C'est ce que je constate » souffla-t-elle alors qu'il se pressait contre elle.  
  
« La magie en un tour de main, tu parles, ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre de magie qu'un exercice pareil me donne envie de faire avec mes mains » conclut-il en capturant ses lèvres.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voilà, plus que l'épilogue( Lisandra : Je me suis pas mêler cette fois, lol) et c'est fini pour les deux héritiers. Alors envoyer moi des petites reviews pour faire monter le total avant la fin s.v.p.  
  
À bientôt, May-Luna 


	22. Épilogue: La fin du commencement

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Dragana et Claudius Serpã, Aulivaruss et Asassia Serpentard et Kahles le parrain/vampire. Oh ! Et Maecerre Chiesnepriour est à Blodauwen  
  
RAR :  
  
Lisandra : Un peu moins long à venir celui là, OK, ben bonne appétit, lol.  
  
Jenny : Salut Jen, pour ta review précédente, non je l'ai pas eut, maudit Ffnet bouffeur de review....Bon tant pis, merci tout de même. La voilà la suite, bonne lecture.  
  
m4r13 : Oui, oui c'est la fin....La fin de la première partie, mais la suite s'en vient...probablement plus rapidement que je l'avais prévu, enfin aussi rapidement que je vais par les temps qui court, lol. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review.  
  
Blodauwen() : Ma cocotte ta review ma rempli de joie et d'orgueil, lol. Mais je crois que c'était pour remonter le totale que j'avais marquer...en tout cas, si j'ai marqué morale c'est sûrement mon subconscient, lol.  
  
Sevina Roguette : Oui, long a venir et long à écrire. À chaque fois que je me promets de ne plus en faire des chapitre aussi long, c'est un plus long qui débarque, Oo c'est a n'y rien comprendre. Pour les bouts du tome 5, il va y en avoir d'autre, j'ai reprit quelque élément pour la suite. La montre, lol, il faut que je dise merci à mon frère c'est lui qui écoutait golden eye's, c'est partie de là. Le temps, le temps me manque cruellement par les temps qui court, mais écrire est mon passe temps favori, une chance car sinon, ça prendrais encore plus de temps avant que vous ayez un nouveau chap. Un chap, celui-ci c'est vraiment le derniers pour les deux héritiers, mais on continue avec les dragons verts sous peu, alors pas de déprime. Bonne lecture, et merci pour la review, encore une fois elle m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
Voilà je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Épilogue : La fin du commencement  
  
C'était le banquet de fin d'année et Dragana était assied à la table des professeurs, aux côtés de Severus. Une place qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de quitter. Elle avait annoncé à Dumbledore avant la conférence de presse qu'elle ne partirait pas. « Poudlard devra me supporter encore longtemps » avait-elle dit. Le directeur, avec sa philosophie habituelle avait rétorquer «Parfait ! » en tapant ses mains ensemble avec un sourire resplendissant. Ça avait été une belle année finalement, difficile, car reprendre le contrôle de sa vie n'est jamais facile. Mais belle, car plein de bonne chose en était venue pour elle. Le lendemain de la réunion de l'Ordre, Harry était venu la trouver dans son bureau, pour lui parler.  
  
Flash-back  
  
Dragana était entrain de replacer une pile d'essai lorsqu'on avait cogner à la porte. Tellement doucement que si ça n'avait pas été de son ouïe plus développer que la normale, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu.  
  
« Entrez »  
  
Dragana releva la tête pour apercevoir Potter entrer timidement.  
  
« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Entre. Je finissais de ramasser. Mon bureau était un vrai foutoire. Je ne sais pas comment Remus à fait pour s'y retrouver. »  
  
Harry la gratifia d'un sourire en refermant la porte, alors que Dragana posait la pile et rangeait une plume.  
  
« Finit » clama-t-elle en contournant son bureau. « Viens, on va s'asseoir » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un thé ? »  
  
« Oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit-il en s'assoyant.  
  
Dragana prépara du thé et revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses. Elle lui en tendit une et prit place dans son fauteuil avec la seconde. Elle prit une gorgée, attendant que Harry lui annonce la raison de sa visite, mais le Gryffondor regardait obstinément sa tasse et ne semblait pas décider à parler, alors Dragana prit sur elle de lui poser la question...  
  
« Je suis désolé pour mon comportement des derniers mois » déclara-t-il rapidement, coupant Dragana dans son élan.  
  
« Ça va » acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Tu es méfiant et c'est très bien ainsi. Vigilance constante comme dirait Maugrey » plaisanta- t-elle. « C'est ce qu'il faut pour survivre » conclut-elle plus sérieusement.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Dragana voulait aborder un sujet un peu plus sérieux avec lui, mais si tôt après être revenu à des rapports cordiaux, elle avait peur de la fâcher. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, elle avait eut quelques occasions de l'observer depuis quelques jours. Il semblait plus taciturne et un petit pli s'était formé sur son front. Une ligne de soucis comme dirait Dumbledore. La jeune femme décida donc de laisser ses scrupules de côté, peut-être que d'en parler ferait disparaître ce pli.  
  
« Comment prends-tu toute cette histoire de prophétie ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas répondit-il en haussant les épaules. On dirait que d'en un certain sens, je l'ai toujours su. C'est juste... tenta-t-il d'expliquer d'une voix sans expression.  
  
« La certitude » suggéra Dragana.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, en regardant sa tasse.  
  
« Que je doive l'affronter à nouveau, n'est pas vraiment une surprise » dit- il soudainement. « Mais que je sois le seul à pouvoir le détruire...Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »  
  
« Tu lui as déjà échapper trois fois » déclara-t-elle. « Je ne compte pas celle qui l'a fait disparaître, parce que de celle là tu n'étais pas responsable » clarifia-t-elle. « Tu as prouver trois fois, que tu avais la volonté de lui survivre. Avec cette volonté et les pouvoirs de Godric Gryffondor tu y arriveras. »  
  
« Et si Gryffondor ne me donnait jamais ces pouvoirs ? » demanda Harry, le regard fixer dans les flammes.  
  
« Ça viendra » dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.  
  
« Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
  
« Il ne te reste qu'une chose à comprendre » répondit-elle.  
  
« Une chose ? Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de te la faire comprendre » rétorqua-t-elle avec un mince sourire. « Tu l'as comprendra quand tu sauras prêt à l'accepter » ajouta-t-elle en se levant. « En attendant » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. « Peut-être que ceci pourra t'aider » souffla-t-elle en prenant un livre.  
  
Dragana revint vers lui et le lui tendit. Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, le prit, puis le regarda. Le titre était : Godric Gryffondor : Le courage de Poudlard.  
  
« Je dois t'avouer ne pas être une référence en matière de comportement gryffondoresque, c'est beaucoup trop illogique pour nous pauvre Serpentard » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur en se rassoyant.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
« Je me suis tromper au début de l'année » dit-il en riant. « Vous savez à Pré-au-Lard quand je vous ai dit que vous ne ressembliez pas aux autres Serpentards ? »  
  
Dragana hocha la tête en riant.  
  
« J'avais tort, il y a quelques points similaires » dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
« Oh, et est-ce que j'oserai te demander lesquels sont-ils ? » plaisanta-t- elle.  
  
« Il y a votre façon de ruser avec vos élèves pour les piégés pendant les examens »  
  
« Ils ont seulement a étudier si... »  
  
« Vos remarques cinglantes, vos sautes d'humeurs... »  
  
« Ça va merci Harry » l'arrêta-t-elle avec un geste de la main en riant, le faisant rire de plus belle. « Comme je le disais » reprit-elle plus sérieusement. « Je ne suis pas une sommité en matière de Gryffondor alors peut-être que de parler au professeur Dumbledore t'aiderais. »  
  
« S'il me répond franchement » murmura-t-il d'un air renfrogné.  
  
« Tu lui en veux toujours ? » demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.  
  
« Il vous en a parler ? » questionna-t-il l'air furieux en relevant la tête.  
  
« Un peu » avoua-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Ça le rend triste, mais je crois qu'il est surtout soulagé que tu n'es pas réagit comme moi » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Il vous a aussi cacher la prophétie ? »  
  
« Non, il a comprit quand Voldemort m'a enlevé que j'étais celle dont parlais la prophétie » répondit-elle. « Non, c'est la vérité sur mon père qu'il m'avait cacher » précisa-t-elle en regardant le feu danser dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui pour le voir froncer les sourcils.  
  
« Mon père avait laisser une lettre à Dumbledore, dans laquelle il me disait la vérité sur plusieurs choses, ainsi que son journal. » expliqua-t- elle. « Il savait ce que contenait la lettre et savait qu'elle allait me faire beaucoup de peine, alors il a attendu, pensant que se serait mieux de me la remettre lorsque je serais plus vieille » continua-t-elle. « J'ai été très fâcher sur le coup... la jeune femme fit une pause, hésitante et prit une gorgée. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer la cicatrice qu'il a au- dessus de l'œil ? »  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha la tête.  
  
« C'est moi qui lui aie fait ça » avoua-t-elle après s'être mordiller la lèvres inférieure.  
  
Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Disons que ma magie c'est un peu éparpiller quand je me suis mise à lui crier après. Un scrutoscope l'a atteint au front » précisa-t-elle avec un mime en riant légèrement.  
  
Dragana attendit que le rire de Harry se calme.  
  
« Mais après que j'ai lu la lettre, je m'en suis voulu » reprit-elle avec un air peiné. « Il avait raison, certaine chose mon fait du bien, alors que d'autre m'ont fait beaucoup de peine. Je n'ai toujours pas trouver le courage de lire son journal » ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. « Tu dois comprendre Harry que le professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup de responsabilité qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Certaines parce qu'il est un sorcier puissant qui a beaucoup d'influence. D'autre parce que c'est le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie » énuméra-t-elle. « Mais il s'en met encore plus sur les épaules simplement parce que c'est un homme bon. Il sait énormément de chose, sur notre passé, notre futur et il tente de nous guider du mieux qu'il le peut en essayant de nous permettre d'être heureux au travers de tout ça. »  
  
Dragana jeta un œil en direction du survivant. Il semblait réfléchir, mais semblait toujours un peu renfrogné.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un travail de gestion de tout repos » dit-elle, alors. « Tu devrais remercier Merlin que ce soit lui qui soit derrière toi et que les gens ne soit pas au courant pour cette prophétie. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.  
  
« Beaucoup d'autre, t'aurais enfermer et entraîner pour te faire devenir une machine de guerre » expliqua-t-elle. « La machine qui sauverait le monde sorcier. Ces autres n'auraient jamais permis à Remus d'étudier ici et encore moins d'enseigner. Ils auraient laisser les détraqueurs embrasser Sirius sans se poser de question. Aurait protéger tes parents, mais envoyer le messager à Azkaban. Et moi j'aurais été enfermé dans une bulle de verre, bien à l'abris de tout » dit-elle presque dans un murmure. « C'est ce qu'il fait Harry, il nous protège de ses autres en plus de nous protéger de Voldemort. Oh, il n'est pas parfait » décréta-t-elle avec un sourire en se levant. « C'est décision nous semble parfois étrange, même complètement ridicule » continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. « Mais elles sont prises dans un seul but : Nous garder vivant avec la possibilité d'avoir une vie à nous. Certes imparfaite, mais une vie à nous où nous pouvons choisir et avoir quelques moments de bonheur malgré ce qui nous attend » dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. « C'est ce qu'il a voulu te laisser Harry » dit-elle doucement. « Le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait, alors ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. »  
  
Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, après un instant de réflexion et Dragana acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil.  
  
« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.  
  
La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
  
« Allez-vous continuer à m'entraîner l'an prochain ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Mais ce sera un peu différent. »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Il y aura trois soirs au lieu d'un seul. Un avec Ron et Hermione et deux où nous serons seul puisqu'il y a des choses que tu dois être le seul à savoir » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Voyant que Harry fronçait les sourcils encore d'avantage, Dragana poursuivit.  
  
« Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas été révélé pendant la réunion de l'ordre et qui ne doivent pas l'être. C'est une mesure de sécurité » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Et moi je vais le savoir ? » demanda-t-il alors.  
  
« Oui » l'assura-t-elle en se levant. « Je prévoyais t'en parler seulement en septembre, mais puisque nous sommes au cœur du sujet aussi bien le faire maintenant » dit-elle en récupérant un bout de parchemin de sa cape. « Ainsi tu auras le temps de te faire à l'idée » conclut-elle en le lui tendant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en l'attrapant.  
  
« La prophétie au complet » répondit-elle simplement en reprenant sa tasse de thé.  
  
Harry déplia le parchemin et entreprit de le lire.  
  
« Le 06 Janvier de l'an 1927 »  
  
« D'un père moldu et d'une mère au sang pur, naîtra un homme, un mage sombre qui sèmera la peur et la terreur »  
  
« Seul et dernier descendant du Serpent »  
  
« Un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, nommant tous comme ennemis, mais seulement trois dont il aura à craindre »  
  
« Le premier sera une femme, qui naîtra le 16 octobre de l'an 1966, descendante du Dragon, née des serviteurs de l'héritier du Serpent pour être son égale. »  
  
« Dragon et Serpent étant frère il ne pourra pas la vaincre, pas plus qu'elle ne le pourra »  
  
« Seulement, sa survie sera pour lui une défaite et pour le monde une victoire »  
  
« Le deuxième sera un homme, qui naîtra le 31 juillet de l'an 1980 »  
  
« D'un père au sang pur et d'un mère sang de bourbe naîtra le descendant du Gryffon »  
  
« Le seul homme ayant les pouvoirs de le détruire»  
  
« Marqué d'un éclair, il l'affrontera à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à l'affrontement final où un seul survivra »  
  
« Le troisième nul ne le connaît, puisqu'il ne sera pas désigné par son sang, mais par son cœur et son esprit »  
  
« Investi par les pouvoirs d'un autre. Il aura le choix d'accepter ou non, le destin vers lequel son cœur et son esprit le poussent »  
  
« En acceptant, son destin sera de protéger l'héritier du Dragon et de lutter au côté de l'héritier du Gryffon dans la lutte finale »  
  
« Investie des pouvoirs d'un autre » murmura Harry. « Un autre héritier ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Te souviens-tu quand le professeur Dumbledore a raconter que Salazard avait interroger sa mère au sujet de la malédiction ? Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête doucement, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Elle avait enfermer ces pouvoirs magiques dans une baguette. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« En acceptant, son destin sera de protéger l'héritier du Dragon » cita Dragana. « Cette baguette ne peut convenir qu'à une personne qui a décider de me protéger » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
« Donc c'est vous qui l'avez ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle. « Elle a passé près de mille ans chez Ollivander avant de trouver preneur... »  
  
« C'est le professeur Rogue n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Harry, impatiemment.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle avec un mince sourire. « Rien ne t'échappe. »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire, mais il s'effaça lorsque que la vérité le frappa.  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aidera » murmura-t-il.  
  
Dragana soupira.  
  
« Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi » dit-elle en remplissant sa tasse de nouveau. « Il déteste Voldemort autant que tu peux le détester » continua-t-elle en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.  
  
« Je sais, mais...il me déteste moi aussi. »  
  
« Harry, vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre n'ont rien à voir là dedans » le corrigea-t-elle. « Si tu inversais les rôles, que c'était le professeur Rogue qui était désigné pour tuer Voldemort et toi qui devait l'aider, tu le laisserais seul l'affronter ? »  
  
« Non, bien sur que non » répondit-il aussitôt.  
  
« Alors pourquoi lui le ferait-il ? Parce qu'il n'apprécie pas Harry Potter ? Soyons sérieux un peu, veux-tu » dit-elle avec sarcasme. « De plus il a une très bonne raison de le faire » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.  
  
Lorsqu'elle sortie de ses pensées elle vit Harry les sourcils froncés qui attendait sûrement cette « bonne » raison.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que tu réalises ce que ça implique de devenir espion » dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Je te parlais tout à l'heure de choix et de vie. En faisant son choix, le professeur Rogue a mit sa vie de côté et très souvent en péril. Il se bat dans l'ombre depuis seize pour nous emmener à cette bataille. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer pendant 16 ans faire semblant d'être l'ami de gens comme Lucius Malefoy, alors qu'on les déteste ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête avec une légère grimace.  
  
« Tout ça il le doit à Voldemort. 16 ans de sacrifice, alors crois-moi, il sera là, avec toi » affirma-t-elle avant de prendre une autre gorgée. « De plus, tu peux lui reprocher plusieurs chose. D'être dur, même cruel parfois, mais il ne t'a jamais laisser tombé quand tu étais en danger. Vrai ou faux ? » insista-t-elle.  
  
« Vrai » admit Harry à contrecœur.  
  
« Voilà » s'exclama Dragana. « Alors je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, mais fait lui confiance. Au moins sur ce point. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête doucement.  
  
« Bien, est-ce que tu as d'autre question sur lesquels je pourrais te faire un discourt inspirer ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête en riant.  
  
« Sur ? Je suis vraiment inspirer ce soir » plaisanta-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Fin du Flash-back  
  
Le gryffondor releva la tête, se sentant observer et rencontra le regard bleu/blanc de son professeur. Dragana se secoua un peu pour sortir de ses pensées et lui envoya un sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement.  
  
Elle détourna le regarde et le laissa errer au hasard dans la grande salle. Elle rencontra le regard de plusieurs élèves, des regards incertains. C'était le résultat de la conférence de presse qui avait eut lieux avant hier, le lendemain de la fin des examens. Les élèves avaient tous été présent.  
  
Cette conférence avait mit un terme à des années de mensonges. Enfin partiellement, puisque comme l'avait prédit Severus, la Gazette du sorcier, reformulée avant parution par le ministre Fudge, n'avait que partiellement publié l'histoire, laissant beaucoup de place à l'imagination des gens. Ce qui avait tôt fait de suivre. En effet ce matin, trois pages étaient consacrées à des entrevues générales. La Gazette du sorcier avait interrogé des personnes au hasard et avait publié leur opinion sur le sujet. Des gens respectables de la communauté sorcière comme : Artémius Brandsford le chef du département des Aurors, le pantin de Cornélius, comme l'appelle Fol'œil, le ministre lui-même, ainsi que quelques attachés de son cabinet, Lucius Malefoy et quelques-uns uns de ses amis encagoulés, selon ce qu'avait dit Severus durant son heure de ronchonnement après la lecture des interviews plus ou moins partiale. Mais au moins ce qui devait être fait avait été fait, la vérité était là pour ceux qui voulaient la croire et pour les septiques les preuves viendraient un jour.  
  
Dragana dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Drago mangeait tranquillement, l'air d'écouter Pansy Parkinson lui raconter le dernier potin de l'heure. La jeune femme lui avait parlé cet après-midi, lui donnant les dernières mesures de sécurité pour l'été. Enfin...la seule : Si tu sens que ton père sait quelque chose, fou le camp de là. Severus et Drago avaient bien rit de son attitude de mère poule.  
  
« Cesse de t'inquiéter » murmura le maître des potions qui venait de se pencher vers elle. « Malefoy est brillant, il va s'en sortir très bien. »  
  
« Je ne m'inquiète pas » mentit-elle en détournant les yeux.  
  
« Bien, car sinon nous allons passer de très longues vacances » ironisa-t- il avant de prendre une gorgé de thé.  
  
« Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu as finalement décidé de m'accompagner ? »  
  
« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça-t-il distraitement en laissant glisser son regard sur la table des Serpentards.  
  
« Bien » répondit Dragana en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi impassible que lui, alors qu'elle se serait levée, grimper sur la table en sautillant et en criant « Youppi !!! »  
  
Severus avait cependant d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il savait que les choses dites durant la conférence de presse avaient choqué les Serpentards, en positif ou en négatif, il ne savait pas. Il leur avait parlé dans la soirée, cette même journée...  
  
flash-back  
  
« Je voulais vous parler ce soir suite à la conférence de presse de cette après-midi, » commença Severus lorsque les Serpentards furent rassemblés dans la salle commune. « Nous avons tenu, le professeur Serpã et moi, à ce que vous soyez présents cette après-midi, pour que vous puissiez entendre la vérité de sa bouche et non le condensé de son histoire qui va paraître dès demain dans les journaux. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris par les choses qui ont été dévoilées cette après-midi, » continua-t-il de sa voix professorale. « Certains y ont cru, d'autres pas. »  
  
Le maître des potions fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.  
  
« Elle est l'héritière d'Aulivaruss Serpentard, le cinquième fondateur de Poudlard. Ça personne ne peut le démentir, toutes les preuves sont là, » affirma-t-il. « Cependant, pour certains d'entre vous le professeur Serpã est connu depuis longtemps sous une autre appellation. Celle de madame Voldemort. »  
  
Rogue les regarda longuement avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Elle vous a aujourd'hui donné une explication quant à ce titre. Bien sûr, vous êtes libre de la croire ou non. »  
  
Une première année leva la main timidement.  
  
« Oui, mademoiselle Modigan ? »  
  
« Vous...vous la croyez, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il en hochant la tête doucement. « Je la crois. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
Severus releva un sourcil en regardant le jeune quatrième année qui venait de poser une question.  
  
« Ça pourrait nous éclairé un peu, monsieur » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards regarda ses élèves un petit moment, avant de soupirer.  
  
« Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle je suis un mangemort, » commença-t-il. « Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur, je l'ai réellement été. » annonça-t-il rigidement.  
  
La plupart des Serpentards se gardèrent de réagir, mais Severus parvint tout de même à voir le choc dans les yeux de certains de ces élèves dont les parents n'étaient pas des mangemorts.  
  
« Je le suis devenu lorsque j'ai eu fini mon apprentissage des potions... »  
  
« Vous faisiez des potions pour lui ? » demanda une toute petite voix sur la gauche du groupe.  
  
Severus se tourna dans cette direction.  
  
« Monsieur » ajouta rapidement la jeune Serpentard.  
  
« Oui, mademoiselle Fermington » répondit Severus mal à l'aise.  
  
De petits « oh » de choque ou de compréhension se firent entendre subtilement et le maître des potions décida de ne pas les obliger à poser la question suivante.  
  
« Et avant que vous ne posiez la question » reprit-il. « Oui, j'étais celui qui était chargé de préparer la potion Adnihil dont elle a parlé cet après- midi. » avoua-t-il d'une voix lugubre. « C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'est facile de la croire. Je suis un des deux seul mangemorts qui l'ont vu là-bas. »  
  
« C'est vous qui l'avez aidée à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? » demanda Fermington avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il avec un tic de la bouche. « Vous avez un bon esprit de déduction mademoiselle Fermington, cela... »  
  
« Alors ce n'est pas de Dumbledore que vous êtes devenu l'espion en trahissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais d'elle » grogna Flynt qui se tenait derrière, avec d'autres septièmes années qui posaient sur leur directeur de maison un regard dédaigneux.  
  
« Ha ! » s'exclama le maître des potions avec un sourire narquois en regardant son élève. « Je vois que vous êtes bien informé, monsieur Flynt » remarqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Peut-être pourriez-vous continuer à ma place ? »  
  
Flynt lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de croiser les bras et de détourner les yeux.  
  
« Non ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire goguenard. « Dommage, cela aurait sûrement été très intéressant. » souffla-t-il, déclenchant quelques sourires de part et d'autre. « Très bien » reprit-il plus fortement. « Comme vous avez pu le constater, certains d'entre vous, surtout ceux dont les parents sont des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres savent depuis Noël cette année que j'ai trahi Voldemort » affirma-t-il. « Car effectivement j'espionne, pour le professeur Dumbledore, et non pour le professeur Serpã, depuis seize ans. »  
  
Le maître des potions fit une légère pause pour leur laisser le temps d'assimiler ce nouvel élément.  
  
« Je peux donc dire en parfaite connaissance de cause que certains d'entre vous, seront prochainement appelés à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres » reprit-il lorsque leur attention fut de nouveau complète. « Certains le voient comme une obligation envers leur sang ou envers leur famille, mais enlevez vous ça de la tête. Si vous devez vous souvenir d'une seule chose que je vous ai dite que ce soit celle-ci : Vous avez toujours le choix. Le choix de faire ce que le monde attend de vous ou de faire du monde ce que vous en attendez. Chacun se doit de combattre pour ce en quoi il croit. Ce en quoi vous vous croyez. Alors assurez-vous que cette décision soit la vôtre. »  
  
Les Serpentards regardèrent leur directeur de maison, rencontrant son regard noir, qui pour la première fois leur inspira de la bienveillance. Après quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet, quelques-uns hochèrent doucement la tête.  
  
« Ceci étant dit, si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour faire face à cette décision ou qu'un jour vous la regrettiez » continua-t-il. « Vous pourrez me trouvez, ici, à Poudlard, dans mon bureau. Je vous promets que je vous aiderai autant que cela m'est possible »  
  
Quelques-uns uns des ses élèves lui firent de minces sourires.  
  
« Très bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances » dit-il en tournant les talons. « N'oubliez pas vos devoirs de potions » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en prenant la direction de la sortie toutes capes dehors.  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
« Qui s'inquiète maintenant ? » se moqua Dragana qui avait suivit le regard de Severus.  
  
« Je ne m'inquiète pas » dit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.  
  
« Tu te demandes seulement combien d'entre eux feront le bon choix ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
« Nous saurons en septembre » répondit-il simplement en posant sa tasse.  
  
« Oui en septembre » pensa Dragana. Elle aurait sûrement une autre grosse année devant elle. Avec de nouveaux alliés et autant de nouveaux et anciens ennemis tapis dans l'ombre. Cela l'inquiétait, mais étrangement cela ne la terrifiait pas comme autrefois. Une phrase que sa grand-mère lui avait dite lui revint en tête en cet instant. « C'est la grandeur d'âme qui fait perdurer l'espoir. » Dragana laissa jouer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? » murmura Severus.  
  
« Parce qu'il y a de la grandeur d'âme à Pourdlard » répondit-elle, mystérieuse, en prenant une bouchée de gâteau à la citrouille.  
  
« Oui en septembre » se dit-elle de nouveau avec un sourire en croisant le regard pétillant du directeur. Ce sera difficile, mais il y aura toujours de l'espoir en ses murs.  
  
Fin  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voilà, c'est fini....et ça me fait terriblement drôle, mais bon j'imagine que c'est normal, cette espèce de petite nostalgie. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'était le chapitre des discours inspirer, lol. Alors je reviens bientôt avec la suite, comme le dit le titre de l'épilogue, ce n'est que la fin du commencement. Vous pouvez peut-être faire un peu de poushing avec une petite review, qui sait ça viendra peut-être plus vite. ( May-Luna qui est aussi subtile que Dumbledore )  
  
À la prochaine May-Luna P.S. Y'a aussi un site où vous pouvez retrouver mes fics, avec des images que j'ai créer spécialement pour elles. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profile. Allez voir, celle de Calvaire Blanc vaut particulièrement le détour( on y voit l'auberge et les chiens) O 


End file.
